


Say Yes To The Dress

by starryminie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Park Jimin, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Exes, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Humor, Insecurity, Jealous Jeon Jungkook, Jealous Park Jimin (BTS), Jealousy, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jimin has a sad past, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Park Jimin (BTS), Pining, Slow Burn, Soft Jeon Jungkook, Taehyung and Yoongi are exes, Tension, Trust Issues, Wedding Planning, Weddings, brightful and cheery jimin, down-to-earth jungkook, jungkook and sooyoung are best friends, lots of indecisiveness, stubborn Jungkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 186,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryminie/pseuds/starryminie
Summary: Park Jimin is a well-reknowned wedding dress consultant, proud of his expertise in fashion and individual style. Jeon Jungkook is a non-materialistic graphic designer, whose best friend Sooyoung is getting married, and she wants none other than Park Jimin to help her find a wedding dress.





	1. The Appointment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever AU, please let me know what you think!  
This is loosely based on the program Say Yes To The Dress, which i absolutely love watching, but you can enjoy this au, without knowing the program!  
I will most likely be updating every week, or more often if I have the time. There isn't much interaction in the first chapter, but don't worry, we're only just getting started!  
More characters will be introduced soon.

_White_.

The first thing Jungkook noticed as he took in his surroundings, was the overwhelming amount of white. White lamps hung from white ceilings, white flowers adorned white walls which were covered by rack after rack of white dresses and suits. Dresses covered in lace, rhinestones, tulle and diamonds. Everything about this place screamed luxury and extravagance, and he had never felt more out of place in his life.

He glanced at Sooyoung by his side and saw her wide eyes beaming with joy and excitement at the sights in front of her. She was most certainly the only person who could convince Jungkook to step into this kind of shop; she was his best friend after all, and there was practically nothing he wouldn't do to make her happy. Sooyoung, noticing Jungkook's glance, shot him a bright smile and grabbed his hand as they approaced the front desk with the rest of the entourage trailing behind.

_Finally something black_, Jungkook thought to himself as he noted the smiling receptionist's black dress and suit jacket. As he peered further into the location he noticed several other employees milling around, all in black clothes and decided black must be part of their dress code in an attempt to let the brides-to-be really shine in their white gowns. To him it seemed rather silly, as the black dressed employees stood out far more among all the whiteness.

"Ah yes Miss Ha, come right along, our consultant is ready for you!" The receptionist's cheery voice brought Jungkook to the present situation and followed Sooyoung further into the shop, lead by the receptionist.

"Hey Kook," Taehyung walked up next to him nudging his side, "Can you at least try to pretend thar you are enjoying this? You know how important it is to Soo, and a smile really wouldn't hurt."

Jungkook turned to Taehyung, showing him the fakest smile he could muster, which earned him an eyeroll from the other boy.

"You're impossible." He muttered as the entourage arrived at their assigned area which included a lavish white couch in front of a small patio facing a gold and white rimmed full-length mirror.

As they took their seats on the couch, Sooyoung sitting on a chair next to them, Jungkook heard a bright and cheerful voice,

"Hello! I am so pleased to meet you all!"

Jungkook turned to the source of the voice and was met with a very pretty sight. A young man, probably his age he assumed, wearing a sleek black suit and a smile that made his face glow. His blonde hair was styled simplistic but to perfection and even though he looked a tad short, his pose and the way he carried himself made him seem a lot taller. They all greeted him briefly before he focused on Sooyoung,

"And you must be Miss Ha? My name is Park Jimin, and I will be your consultant today!"

Jungkook wondered if this Park Jimin always talked with such enthusiasm, or if it was simply his work default. Sooyoung was looking at Jimin with bright eyes as she shook his hand and replied,

"Oh I know who you are... I mean... I have heard about you and I requested you personally, I really couldn't imagine anyone else help me find my wedding dress Mr. Park." Jimin brought his hand to his chest in a touched pose and smiled brightly,

"Well I am very honoured then, and I will do everything I can to make sure you find the perfect dress! And please call me Jimin."

Was everyone at this place so... Jimin-like? Jungkook thought to himself, having a hard time finding the words to describe the young man, but he was certainly different from anyone else he had ever encountered.

"So who have you brought with you today, Miss Ha?"

"Well, first of all my best friend for, like, ever Jeon Jungkook!"

Sooyoung put her hand on Jungkook's shoulder as Jimin's focus landed on him, his eyebrows rising so briefly that Jungkook wasn't actually sure if it happened.

"His opinion is very important to me," Sooyoung went on, "so he is the one you want to please!"

Her tone was joking and Jimin replied with an equally joking tone,

"Well I will do my best to satisfy you then."

Jungkook could have sworn he saw Jimin smirk, but Sooyoung moved on so quickly that he couldn't be sure and he was left a bit baffled. Sooyoung went on to introduce Taehyung - good friend from uni, work colleague and the wedding planner, her sister Nayeon, future sister-in-law Soyeon and future brother-in-law Changbin. When Sooyoung initially told Jungkook who would be joining them at the apointment, he had questioned if it was really necessary to bring 5 people, thinking that so many opinions could make it diffucult for her to stay focused. Sooyoung, however, had assured him that she had thought it all through and picked only people with the best sense of style, who were also aware of what she would want to wear on her big day. And then of course Jungkook. She had added the last bit slightly teasingly, but it wasn't really a secret that Jungkook wasn't exactly a fashionista or even cared about being one. That was what the others were there for, and everyone knew Jungkook was mainly invited because of his best friend status. He and Sooyoung had practically grown up together, and stayed best friends for all these years, been through thick and thin and Sooyoung never made any important decisions without Jungkook's opinion or advice.

"So, when is the big day?" Jimin asked, still with a smile plastered on his face.

Sooyoung lit up at the question as she always did, when it came to talking about her wedding,

"April 6th! We're having an outdoor wedding, and I have always wanted to get married among the cherry blossoms in full bloom." Jimin smiled widely his eyes disappearing,

"How romantic! I'm sure you will outdo their beauty though!" Jungkook resisted the urge to roll his eyes at this Jimin's overly cheesiness, but figured he knew what he was signing up for, when he agreed to come.

"Well then!" Jimin exclaimed after they discussed which sort of dress Sooyoung had in mind, "Miss Ha, if you will please follow me to the changing rooms, let's find you a dress!"

*

Jimin led Sooyoung to her assigned changing room, to have the traditional "get-to-know-the-bride" talk, before taking on the challenge of finding her perfect dress. The wedding shop where he worked didn't usually take personal requests for specific consultants, but as Jimin was told by his boss, Sooyoung came from quite an influential family in the business world, and it would be in the shop's best interest to cater to her wishes. Also Jimin couldn't deny that he was flattered to be requested by someone as fashionable, and apparently important, as Sooyoung. It wasn't the first time someone insisted on seeing him, but it still surprised him that he had "fans" as his coworkers called them. It definitely wasn't what he expected, when he left his hometown to pursue his true passion.

"So, tell me a little about the wedding!" Jimin started with the first obligatory question, and he loved when brides were as enthusiastic about Sooyoung, with a clear vision for their wedding and dress.

"Well, my fiancé's name is Kim Jiwoo, and she is just... amazing." Jimin noticed how Sooyoung's expression was so soft and fond as she told the story of how she and Jiwoo met, their relationship and of course the proposal.

"We're getting married at The Shilla," Jimin's eyes widened slightly, but figured he shouldn't be surprised considering Sooyoung's family's status and... well, they were obviously rich.

"It's a rather big wedding, so of course everything has to perfect, which I totally entrust Taehyung to make sure of. With my help and advice of course!"

"And your fiancé?" Jimin enquired, "Is she a part of the planning committee? You know we do sometimes have both brides come in and buy the dresses together, but I assume you're keeping it traditional, with the whole no seeing each other's dresses before the wedding?"

Sooyoung let out a small sigh but still smiled as she replied,

"Well, the traditional part, yes but also... Jiwoo isn't as much into the whole planning thing as I am. I think if it was up to her, we would just elope to some small beach with a few friends." Sooyoung giggled and blushed slightly before going on, "Not that she minds the whole big, extravagant, hotel wedding but she is a bit more simpleminded. She of course gives her insight and advice but she really leaves the decisions to me and Taehyung, as she says she just wants me to be happy on our big day, and that's enough for her. Also she will actually be wearing a suit, and I know she will look absolutely stunning no matter what!"

Jimin couldn't help but smile at the obvious affection Sooyoung showed, while talking about her fiancé. It was one of the favorite parts of his job, being surrounded by love and happiness all day long.

"So about the dress, you mentioned a favorite designer... Hayley Paige, was it?"

Sooyoung pulled out a few printed pictures and handed them to Jimin,

"Yes, I really love her style! These are some past designs that I fell in love with, and they really suit what I have in mind."

"And your entourage?" Jimin asked, as he skimmed through the photos, pleased to have some visual aid, "Are they on board with your vision? The last thing we want, is for any of them to discourage or confuse you. Sometimes friends might be too caught up in their own ideas of how they think you should look, rather than how you want to look. The most important are your wishes. It's your big day, so remember that."

Jimin had experienced far too many appointments gone wrong, with brides in tears because their friends and family were too caught in their own wishes and ideas. Quite a few of the times, it seemed that parents thought they had the right to decide, since they were paying for the dress. Jimin saw that as selfish thinking. Sooyoung had informed him that although her parents were paying for most of the wedding, her and Jiwoo were paying for their own outfits. She also told Jimin that if that hadn't been the case, her parents would have been on board with whatever she wanted. Jimin was slightly worried, since Sooyoung had so many people with her, and too many opinions could sometimes be the downfall.

"Oh you have nothing to worry about," she assured him, "everyone I have brought know exactly what type of dress I want, and as you maybe could tell, their fashion senses align quite well with mine."

_She was right_, Jimin thought. All her friends were fashionably dressed and seemed to match Sooyoung's style. All except one.

"And your best friend... Jungkook was it?"

"Ah yes, Jungkook," Sooyoung flashed a knowing smile, "I know he isn't exactly a fashion forward type of guy, but I really value his opinion, plus he knows me better than anyone else, even my own sister. And he always has my best interests at heart. We are best friends after all."

Jimin smiled. "Well then you just wait right here, and I will be back in a minute with some dresses!" He exclaimed excitedly and left her to go in his search.

He could only hope Sooyoung was right.

*

"Wow! You look positively gorgeous!" Jimin exclaimed truthfully as Sooyoung had put on the first dress.

It was a beautiful ivory, v-neck ballgown with floral lace, a corset bodice and a draped skirt, and Sooyoung really did look stunning.

"So this is a Henry Roth gown," Jimin explained as he adjusted the straps,

"I have brought some Hayley Paige as well, but this one just stood out to me, especially because the bodice and v-back really compliments your figure, and obviously it has this really beautiful lace applique, since I noticed most of your pictures featured lace."

Sooyoung smiled at her reflection in the mirror, and Jimin could tell right away that she loved the dress, but it wasn't THE dress. However, she still wanted to show it to the others, so they could get a general idea of what she wanted. Besides brides rarely chose the very first dress they tried on. Jimin did have a dress in mind that he felt would be her dress, but he was saving it for last. As soon as he had seen her pictures, that particular dress had popped up in his head, and he was usually right about these sort of things. He couldn't wait to show it to her, but he knew that brides would usually feel more sure about a dress, if they had tried on a few others beforehand.

"Well, let's get you out there then!" Sooyoung flashed a wide smile and took a hold of Jimins arm, as he lead her out to the main room, turning heads of everyone they walked by.

"Just imagine how handsome he will look, walking down the aisle with his bride some day."

Jimin heard one of his younger co-workers whisper to another, and couldn't help but smile a bit, wondering if that day would ever come, although he couldn't help but cringe a bit at the word "bride". Almost all of his coworkers knew that he was bisexual, but some om them seemed to refuse to acknowledge the fact, that he might end up with a man. Jimin still didn't understand why so many of his coworkers seemed so invested in his love life, or lack thereof, but decided to just let them. He just wished, that they would at least take his sexuality into consideration.

"See how everyone is staring at you?" Jimin whispered to Sooyoung who just now seemed to realize how many eyes were on her, yet she seemed to enjoy the attention.

"That's usually a good sign!" Jimin added giving her arm a little squeeze.

"Or a very bad sign, depending on why they are staring." Sooyoung replied, earning her an eyeroll from her consultant,

"I assure you, with the way you look in this dress... those are stares of admiration!"

"Well, I'm really more concerned about _their_ opinions." Sooyoung nodded towards her group of friends and family, who now all turned their heads gasping at the sight of the bride-to-be.

*

"So Park Jimin is sure cute huh?"

Jimin and Sooyoung had barely even left, before Nayeon was commenting on the consultant's looks. Jungkook rolled his eyes but stayed quiet. Taehyung however did not.

"Oh please Nayeon, we are here to find Sooyoung a dress, not find you a husband!" He scoffed.

"Who said anything about husband? I simply stated he is cute, because hello I have eyes! And did you see that ass? I mean even if Sooyoung doesn't find her dress today, at least one of us shouldn't leave emptyhanded." Nayeon smirked, playfully flicking her hair.

Soyeon chuckled, while Taehyung started ranting about how all Nayeon ever talked about was boys, boys, boys and couldn't she ever just focus on the task at hand.

"I think he's gay." Changbin suddenly spoke up, and they all turned to him curiously.

"What makes you think that?" Taehyung asked a slight edge to his voice, as if he already knew what Changbin would say.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "I just got a vibe. Also he works as a bridal dress consultant -"

"And you work with fashion," Soyeon interrupted her brother, "doesn't make you any less straight."

"Honestly Bin, that is so stereotypical!" Taehyung added. "For all we know, he could be bisexual."

"Or straight as a ruler." Nayeon chirped in

"Hell, maybe he's fucking ace!" Jungkook finally joined, getting a headache from their mindless bickering. "God, does it even matter what his sexual orientation is? Can you all just shut up for one second?"

The group widened their eyes in surprise at Jungkooks sudden outburst, but quieted down. Taehyung was the only one who spoke,

"You should probably check your attitude before Sooyoung gets back, I swear you better not ruin this day for her!"

"Sooyoung is my best friend!" Jungkook replied annoyed at Taehyung's assumption, "I'm the last person who wants to see her upset, I just couldn't care less about the sexuality of some overly enthusiastic bridal consultant."

Jungkook hadn't noticed that none of the others heard what he had just said, as they had all turned their heads and were staring at someone else. He turned his head in the direction, they were all staring, and his eyes widened at the sight. 

*

" So... what do you all think?" Sooyoung addressed her friends, with a bright smile, shining in her white gown.

Jimin turned to them expectantly, pleased with all the smiles on their faces. Well, all of them except one.

_"You look so beautiful." _

_"That dress is gorgeous" _

_"You're stunning, babe!" _

Sooyoung smiled at the compliments coming in, but was staring at the one person, whose opinion really mattered. Everyone now turned to Jungkook, waiting for his judgement. He was looking at Sooyoung, with a blank expression and Jimin's smile faltered for the first time that day, at what he said,

"I don't like it."

The area suddenly went silent, and everyone's smiles vanished as an awkward silence took over for a few seconds, even though it seemed like hours.

"You... don't like it?" Jimin spoke up before anyone else had the chance.

Jungkook just shrugged as a reply, and Jimin had a sudden urge to punch him. However, it wasn't the first time he dealed with diffucult customers, so he simply put his smile back on, as he asked as calm as possible,

"Could you maybe be more specific as to what it is you don't like? Just so we know, what we should watch out for in the next dress."

Jungkook was silent for a moment, just staring at Sooyoung before he finally replied,

"The whole look. It's... boring i guess. Too... normal, too basic, too traditional. Nothing at all like Sooyoung."

Sooyoung listened to Jungkook, and turned to Jimin with a _he-has-a-point_ look.

The rest of the company stayed silent but a few of them nodded in agreement, at what Jungkook had said.

"I see," Jimin looked at Sooyoung once again, and couldn't help but agree with Jungkook a little bit,

"And Sooyoung? Do you agree with Jungkook? Your opinion is the most important." Taehyung said, intent on not letting Jungkook's opnion hold higher value than Sooyoung's.

"Well now that I really look at it," Sooyoung replied running her fingers over the fabric, "I guess he's right. I mean it's a lovely dress, but I guess it doesn't really have that wow-factor I'm going for."

She looked at Jimin apologetically and he was quick to speak up,

"Oh well, that it no problem at all! To be honest, I would be surprised if you picked the first dress. Let's get you back in there then, we have more beautiful dresses to show you all, and I am pretty confident _The One_ is in there!"

*

As Jimin helped Sooyoung put on the next dress - a Hayley Paige blush-pink off-the-shoulder, floral embroidered ball gown, with a draped tulle sleeve - he couldn't help but think about what Jungkook had said. Well it wasn't so much what he said, as the way he said it. He was so cold and passive in his way of speaking, and barely even gave the dress a chance before deciding that he "didn't like it". Jimin hoped it was just a one time thing, and that this next dress would cause a little more enthusiam in Sooyoung's best friend.

*

"You look like a child playing dress up."

Jimin's jaw dropped at Jungkook's words, and it was clear that everyone else was surprised as they all turned to Jungkook, Taehyung glaring daggers at the younger boy. Jimin had dealt with people not agreeing with the dresses, but they usually weren't that harsh in their choice of words.

"Is it really that bad?" Sooyoung asked looking at herself in the mirror, now sightly less happy with the dress she was wearing.

"It's pink - " Jungkook started, but was interrupted by Jimin,

"It's actually a light blush."

Jungkook glared shortly at Jimin before he went on,

"It's pink, and the tulle sleeves... I don't know. It has childish writting all over it in my opinion."

"Well... Back to the dressing room then." Jimin found it harder and harder to keep up the cheery facade.

*

Jungkook wasn't happy about the next dress either, even though Jimin had been sure everyone would love it, since Sooyoung had fallen in love with it instantly. According to Jungkook, the top part didn't match the bottom part of the dress. Jimin had almost lost it at that comment, and he could tell that Taehyung wanted to rip Jungkook's head off. However Jimin just knew that this last dress was the one. It wasn't basic, or traditional or boring and definitely not childish. It was more blush than white, but it wasn't as pink as the second dress. Sooyoung was admiring her self in the highneck, sleeveless ballgown with an open back and tiered skirt. This one didn't have lace but it did have embroidery and was a gorgeous mixture of silk and organza. She turned to Jimin with a big smile on her face. He looked at her questioningly and she simply nodded, as he took her arm to lead her out to the group once again.

*

As soon as the group saw Sooyoung they all stared open-mouthed, and followed her steps all the way up to the podium. Jimin noticed quite a few other people in the shop staring in awe as well.

"So this a Hayley Paige dress. Well within the budget of course." Jimin stated, taking in everyone's expressions for a moment, before finally landing on Jungkook.

"Honestly Soo, I think this is the one." Taehyung exclaimed, everyone else nodding along in agreement.

"I gotta say, "Changbin spoke up, "That is probably the most beautiful dress I have ever seen, in all the years I have worked with fashion."

"How do you feel about it babe?" Nayeon asked her sister, who just stood there beaming,

"I love it! I mean... it's beautiful and it just feels so right." Her eyes landed on Jungkook as soon as she had finished speaking.

At first he had an unreadable expression, but eventually he smiled slightly as he said,

"It's nice... definitelty better than the others," he glanced sideways at Jimin, "but is it perfect? Eh..."

_Eh_? What the hell was that supposed to mean.

"Do you not think it is perfect for her?" Jimin asked trying to contain himself.

"Like I said, it is a lovely dress... I mean I'm sure you did the best you could, but no I don't think it is perfect."

Jimin felt his vein throbbing at the snide remark, but remembered that this wasn't about him. It was about Sooyoung and he now turned to her, instantly saddening at the disappointed expression on her face.

"Don't listen to Jungkook, Soo!" Taehyung exclaimed, ignoring the glare he earned from the other boy,

"You look fabolous in that dress, and he is out of his mind if he doesn't think it is perfect."

Sooyoung smiled slightly, but Jimin could see the doubt on her face now.

"Look, my best friend is getting married. I have her best intentions at heart, and of course I want her to look perfect. Maybe this is the most perfect dress there is... in this shop." Jungkook directed his comment at Jimin, who just stood there unable to say any of the things he really wanted. Jungkook was a customer, and customerservice was vital in Jimin's line of work.

Jimin instead turned to Sooyoung, who was now looking at herself, doubt taking over all her features.

"I guess this isn't the dress then."

***

Jimin had experienced brides leaving the store without a dress before, but it was very rare, especially for him. There was a reason wny people asked for him specifically, and he took very much bride in his fashion expertise, and ability to read anyone's individual style within seconds. When Sooyoung left wihtout a dress the day before, he had been upset. He was sad on her behalf, disappointed in himself for not finding the perfect dress, and mad at Jungkook for making his best friend sad on such a important day. "_I have her best intentions at heart_, he had said, but how could that be when he obviously didn't see how much she loved that dress? Jimin hoped she would come back, as most brides did. Their time had run out, but there were still months to the wedding, and she would still be in need of a dress. Jimin couldn't help but think at all the small comments Jungkook had made, clearly directed at him. Everyone who came into the shop usually loved him and his bright attitude and optimism, so he had no idea why Jungkook seemed to have something against him.

All these thoughts fought in Jimin's head on his way to work, and by the time he entered his usual coffee shop, he had worked up quite a resentment towards Jungkook.

"Jimin! Good morning!" Hoseok greeted Jimin, who groaned at his cheerfulness.

Hoseok was Jimins good friend, and also the manager and a barista at Jimins favorite coffee shop. Every day before work Jimin would come in for his usual coffee and talk to Hoseok about the appointments he was looking forward to, and after work he would come in and tell Hoseok all about those appointments.

"What's with the face, Min?" Hoseok asked leaning over the counter, after reaching Jimin his usual Americano.

"Still thinking about that annoying cutie from yesterday?"

Okay, so maybe Jimin had let it slip that Jungkook was quite cute. Just because he was difficult and obnoxious, didn't mean that Jimin could ignore that he was good looking. Not that it even mattered. Jimin saw beautiful people every day.

"His name is Jungkook, not cutie," Jimin replied, "and yes. I can't help it, Hoseok! He clearly insulted my expertise!"

"Did he actually directly insult it?" Hoseok asked doubtfully.

"Well not directly... but he didn't like any of the dresses, even the most beautiful one!" Jimin whined

"And he was so arrogant about it, and cold. I have no idea how someone as sweet as Sooyoung could be best friends with him."

"Well at least he was cute." Hoseok wiggled his eyebrows, and Jimin simply glared at him while sipping his coffee.

"Speaking of cuties... take a look at _that_!" Hoseok nodded towards the door, in which two customers had just stepped, and Jimin turned around instantly turning back again.

"That's him!" He exclaimed in a whisper.

"Wh...who... Jungkook? The tall handsome guy?" Hoseok asked still stealing glances, at the two young boys who were clearly bickering.

"No, that's his friend Taehyung! Jungkook is the shorter, annoying one!"

Hoseok rolled his eyes, asking Jimin how someone could _look _anooying, now blatanly staring as Taehyung placed both their orders.

"Well... go ahead then," Hoseok urged him, "give him a piece of your mind."

Hoseok was clearly teasing Jimin, knowing him well enough but Jimin had been so annoyed with Jungkook that for once he didn't wan to hold back. For once, he wouldn't just keep it in and let it gnaw at him. For once, he would let the customer know that they weren't always right.

"You know what, Hoseok? I will!" Jimin exclaimed, getting up from his stool and walking towards Jungkook as Hoseok looked at him with an amused expression, ready for this morning's entertainment.

***


	2. The Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin and Jungkook have a not so pleasant encounter at the coffee shop, and Taehyung battles with his feelings. Sooyoung offers Jungkook a second chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! I'll try to make this short, but 1st of all thank you SO MUCH for the kudos and comments! I have never posted anything I have written before, so it means alot to me to see that people actually read (and enjoy) this, and it really keeps me motivated :)  
A little info on the visuals..I TRIED to add them to the chapter, but I just couldn't get it to work, but if you're interested I'll post them on my twitter @poutyjimin_ they'll be in a thread under my pinned tweet so you can look there if you want :) sorry i couldn't post it here!  
There is quite a lot of dialogue in this chapter, so I hope you don't mind! Also I added some "mood music" for a certain scene that centers around two characters, and I chose two songs bcus I feel each of the songs describes how each of the characters feel, see if you can figure out which song goes to which character ;)   
I'll try to update again by the end of week, and pls always feel free to comment with anything! :)

“Look, I'm sorry okay but I'm not going to change my mind."

Jungkook said for the 100th time, making Taehyung sigh,

"Can't you just let go of your stubbornness for once? For Sooyoungie's sake?"

"For Sooyoung's sake? This whole thing is for her sake, none of those dresses were right!"

Taehyung had been on Jungkook's case ever since they left the appointment yesterday. As soon as Sooyoung had left with Nayeon, Jungkook had been scolded by everyone else, except Changbin who seemed to agree with him. Jungkook was sure that all the others were just infatuated by that Park Jimin's charms. Okay, sure he was pretty but he didn't understand why everyone was so awestruck by him. Nayeon had kept talking about what a beautiful smile he had, to which Jungkook had rolled his eyes. He found Jimin's smile annoying. Especially because it hardly ever left his face. And whenever he smiled really wide, his eyes would disappear.

_How dumb was that_, Jungkook thought to himself.

And he was short too, but according to Taehyung, that just made him cute. No, Jungkook really didn't get why _everyone else_ was so obsessed with Jimin. Especially because he clearly didn't manage to find the perfect dress for Sooyoung. Wasn't that his job? Which he was supposedly so great at? The more he thought about Jimin and the appointment, the more annoyed he got and he didn't even realize, that Taehyung had been talking to him for 5 minutes.

"Kook are you even listening to me? I swear sometimes, I wonder why I'm still friends with you"

"Because I properly introduced you to Sooyoung, when you were too shy, and you love her." Jungkook simply stated opening the door to the coffee shop, the strong smell of fresh coffee and sweet pastries filling the air.

"That's because, unlike other people, Soo is actually a very kind person!" Taehyung retorted, trying to keep his voice down.

"Are you saying I'm not a kind person?"

"Are you saying you're 'other people'?" Jungkook shoved Taehyung playfully and told him to just shut up and order, to which Taehyung replied that he obviously couldn't do both.

"One iced matcha latte, one iced mocha and one americano." Taehyung placed their order, to which Jungkook questioned,

"Americano? Since when do you drink americanos?"

"Name?" The rather tall barista asked, to which Taehyung replied "Taetae" before turning to Jungkook.

"I don't. You know who does. I mean he's the reason why we're even here, since neither of us live close by this place."

Jungkook thought for a moment before the realization dawned on him. He had been so caught up in Jimin, that he totally forgot their purpose for coming here.

" You know, " Jungkook said in a much softer voice than before, " If it really bothers you, I could always talk to Sooyoung about it -"

Taehyung cut him off with a dismissing wave of his hand,

"It's fine. It has been like 4 months."

Jungkook gave Taehyung a doubtful look, but before he could say anything, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and was faced with a sour looking Park Jimin, instantly remembering his annoyance with the consultant.

"Dress guy!" Jungkook exclaimed earning a glare from the boy.

Jimin ignored the name as he replied stiffly,

"Jeon Jungkook. I'm glad too meet you here actually."

"Oh, missed me already?" Jungkook said teasingly. He just couldn't help himself.

”Didn’t know that was possible.” Jimin replied with an obvious fake smile, not giving Jungkook the satisfaction of showing his annoyance at his words. Instead he earned a raised eyebrow from the taller boy, who was somewhat impressed by his reply.

“Well well well, what happened to the customer service?” Jungkook continued the teasing, getting Jimin even more riled up.

“Oh, I’m sorry... I didn’t realize I was at the dress shop right now.” Jimin said, mockingly looking around the place.

Jungkook simply looked him up and down mumbling a “could have fooled me”, before Taehyung rolled his eyes at and shoved his way past him, greeting the blonde boy,

"Ignore him! It's nice to see you Jimin. Do you come here often?"

"Well, it's close to work so I come here everyday. Although, I don't remember seeing you here before." Jimin replied, still slightly glaring at Jungkook.

"We're here to meet someone, who lives in the area." Jungkook said simply, him and Jimin basically having a staring contest by now.

Hoseok had walked up, and decided to break the growing tension by addressing Taehyung,

"Who are you meeting? Your boyfriend? Girlfriend perhaps?" It was so obvious he was flirting, even to Jungkook who didn't know the boy.

"Actually it's -" he started but was cut off by Taehyung,

"Actually I don't think that's any of your business." His rejection didn't seem to phase Hoseok who continued,

"Sorry. Just wanted to bring you your drinks" he slid them over to counter, "You _are_ Taetae, right? Cute name... very fitting." Hoseok smirked, but Taehyung just looked at him blankly before replying flatly,

"I'm seeing someone."

"I know," Hoseok said flashing a bright smile, "you're looking right at me."

Jungkook could barely contain his laugh, but Taehyung however just took the drinks and walked away without another word.

"Yeah, Tae's not really into mindless flirting with strangers." Jungkook told Hoseok, now ignoring the short blonde boy standing right across him, "He's all about true love and long-term and all that."

Hoseok snorted, "Love? It's all an illusion created by dumb romance movies. People are just so damn scared to die alone, that they force themselves to believe in these so-called _feelings_."

"Still a cynic I see, Hobi." Jimin sighed.

Many a conversations between the two had ended in discussions about love and it’s predominant presence in society, the two boys never being able to agree upon whether it was a positive thing or not.

"Well, we can't all be hopeless romantics like you now can we, Minie?"

"If I was cynical, I would be without a job." Jimin said matter-of-factly with a small smile.

"And the world would be better off, dress guy."

Jimin's jaw dropped at Jungkook comments, Hoseok raising his eyebrows and excusing himself from the conversation.

"I have a name you know." Jimin said crossing his arms, hitting himself mentally, for not coming up with a better comeback.

"Good for you!" Jungkook said condescendingly smiling at him, as if he was praising a small child, and Jimin lost it,

"You know what? I have done nothing than be civil with you, yet every word coming out of your mouth towards me is rude and uncalled for! You should really consider the attitude you use when meeting someone new, especially someone older than you!"

"Older than me?" Jungkook replied smiling as he clearly looked down at the other, "What makes you think you're older than me?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe your obvious lack of maturity, and teenage-like attitude." Jungkook was still smiling, finding Jimin's annoyance rather amusing,

"You know," he said stepping closer to make their height difference more obvious, "You seem to think you know a lot about someone, who you just met yesterday."

Jimin couldn't help but gulp as the closeness. Not that he was flustered, no, it's just Jungkook had a rather intimidating aura this close up, and an overwhelming fresh smell of mint from the younger boy was making him dizzy.

"Well, I think yesterday proved that I definitely know someone better after 5 minutes, than you do after 20 years."

Jungkook's smile finally faltered at the mention of Sooyoung. What exactly was Jimin insinuating?

"You really think you know my best friend better than I do?" Jungkook scoffed.

"I know that your opinion means more to her than it should, when you obviously have no idea about her feelings, and only think about yourself." Jungkook eyes widened as he crossed his arms, mimicking the other boy's pose.

"Bold of you to assume I don't know my own best friend's feelings. You talked to her for a few minutes. I have been through thick and thin with her. Who do you even think you are?" Jungkook stared the other boy down, seeing him go silent and thinking he had won, until Jimin finally spoke again,

" I'm someone who saw the sparkle in a young woman's eyes, when she saw herself in a beautiful dress. Someone who saw that sparkle disappear and be replaced with disappointment, because of her so-called best friend. Because the sad truth is she would never walk down the aisle in a dress you don't approve. I know that much."

Jungkook frowned, feeling all his former confidence slowly fade away at Jimin's words. Not that he would let it show of course.

"You," Jungkook said stepping even closer, so there were only inches between their faces,

"You know nothing, Park Jimin." Jungkook gave him a last condescending look, before leaving Jimin to join Taehyung at the table he had found.

How dare Park Jimin assume that he knew anything about his and Sooyoung’s friendship? How dare a dress consultant, brain full of lace and glitter, tell Jungkook that he didn’t know how his own best friend felt? He had been so kind and friendly yesterday, compared to his rudeness today. Park Jimin was everything Jungkook had first assumed: arrogant, materialistic and fake, and if Jungkook never saw him again, that would be to soon.

*

Hoseok had walked away from Jimin and Jungkook as soon as he sensed the conversation taking a dramatic turn. He still tried to stay within earshot, but eventually had to service customers, as the place slowly started to fill up, and there were too many people for his colleague Mingi to serve alone. Usually there would be three of them, but his usual morning barista Felix had to cancel his shift, leaving Hoseok unable to fill in his shift on such short notice. After a while Hoseok noticed Jungkook walking away from Jimin, and he saw Jimin standing looking rather flabbergasted. He quickly took a customer's order, and walked over to his friend,

"Hey Minie... What happened there, seemed rather heated?" Jimin was silent for a few seconds, staring in Jungkook's direction before finally turning towards Hoseok,

"Yeah... he's just an arrogant prick really... I have to get off to work anyway. See you later." Hoseok barely got to say goodbye before Jimin left, and he took a mental note to interrogate him later.

A few minutes later a young guy walked in, looking a bit flushed from the unusual cold weather today, and walked up to the counter Hoseok stood at. He pulled down his white mask, taking off his blue beanie revealing messy black hair, and dark circles under his eyes, probably from lack of sleep.

"One americano", he said simply and Hoseok being the ever talkative guy he was, couldn't help himself,

"Sure look like you need it... Tough night?" The boy stared at him looking a bit taken aback, fiddling with the sleeves of his flannel as he replied,

"Uh... yeah, didn't get much sleep. Is it really that bad?" Hoseok instantly regretted his words, worried he had offended the customer and quickly apologised,

"Oh no, sorry! I didn't mean it like that... I... just making random small talk. You don't look bad at all, I just... uh... name?" Hoseok rarely found himself speechless, but something about the other boy made him unsure of how to approach him.

"The name is Yoon-" he was cut off by a call from a nearby table,

"Yoongi!" Both Hoseok and the boy, Yoongi apparently, turned to the source of the voice, and Hoseok was surprised to see none other than Jungkook waving him over,

"T... We already ordered for you." Jungkook pointed to the black drink on the table, across from Taehyung, and Yoongi nodded, offering Hoseok a short apology before joining the two boys.

Hoseok stood for a while watching them, wondering if Yoongi was the someone who Taehyung was supposedly seeing, but he could tell even from where he stood that there was too much tension between them to be dating. The looks in their eyes, or rather the avoiding of looking each other in the eyes, the way they greeted each other shortly and somewhat awkwardly. Hoseok didn't want to assume, but the whole thing screamed "exes" and for the second time that morning, he found himself really wishing that they weren't understaffed at the moment.

*

_Mood music: 1. _ _rEaR vIeW - Zayn 2. Let Me Love You - DJ Snake_

Taehyung watched from the table as Jungkook and Jimin obviously had a heated discussion. He had a feeling that Jimin wasn't too pleased with Jungkook's interference yesterday, and he knew Jungkook wasn't one to back down from an argument. Especially if he thought he was right. At least they distracted him from what was about to happen.

He was nervous, to put it lightly, but who wouldn't be, seeing their ex for the first time in months. It's not like he missed him or anything like that. Sure, he had spent weeks crying on his bed, usually in Jungkook's arms. Sure it had been the only relationship, he truly saw going somewhere at first. And sure he had regretted the break up for the first few weeks, but that was months ago, and he was definitely over it now. Thinking about it, he didn't really have a reason to be nervous about the meeting. He was simply there to ask a favour from a good friend. It's not like he was worried about seeing him and falling in love all over again. It's not like his heart had clenched, during their phone call to arrange this meeting.

Taehyung was ripped from his thoughts, when he saw Jungkook had joined him at the table with a rather annoyed expression, his brows furrowed deeply. He caught a glimpse of Jimin leaving the coffee shop, and contemplated if he should ask his friend about their conversation, or if it would be best to just leave it. In an attempt to distract himself from the battle going on in his own mind, he decided to bring up something he had noticed yesterday,

“So... could Changbin have been more obvious yesterday?” Jungkook just looked at him confusedly,

“What are you talking about?”

“You know,” Taehyung replied, refusing to believe that Jungkook was that oblivious, “Agreeing with you about Park Jimin being annoying, just because of Nayeon’s little crush.”

Jungkook was still just staring at Taehyung dumbly, clearly having no idea what Taehyung was on about.

“Oh come one! It’s obvious that Bin only disliked Jimin because Nayeon was drooling over him since the second she saw him! Not that I blame her really.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Jungkook scoffed, firmly beliving that Changbin simply didn’t like Jimin because of the same reasons as Jungkook, “Why would Bin care about what Nayeon thinks?”

Taehyung stared at Jungkook, telepathically willing him to realize what everyone else had known for months. He really couldn’t believe his own friend sometimes. He was always so focused on detail and very observant despite his seemingly passive exterior, but then the most obvious things would just go right over his head.

Jungkook returned Taehyung’s stare, still not quite getting it, until finally it clicked. He widened his eyes, and shook his head, Taehyung simply nodding as reply.

“No way! Changbin can’t like Nayeon! They’re practically siblings! That’s like... incest.” Jungkook whispered the last word, and Taehyung couldn’t help but laugh,

“No it is not at all! Nayeon’s sister is marrying Changbin’s sister. They will end up being siblings-in-law at most. There is no familiar blood whatsoever. It’s not the first time someone falls in love with a sibling’s partner’s sibling. There’s really nothing wrong with it.” Taehyung was amused at Jungkook’s outrage, especially because everyone else in their friend group had acknowledged and accepted Changbin’s crush months ago. Well everyone except Nayeon of course, who knew nothing.

“But it’s weird! I mean, sure they aren’t like really related, and okay it obviously isn’t incest but still... their siblings are getting married! Like, could you imagine if...”

Jungkooks words faded away as Taehyung heard the bell over the door, indicating a new customer and looked up, his heart skipping a beat as he saw him. It was like everything around him disappreaed in a blur and all he could see was the other boy’s movements, noticing every little detail. The flush on his cheeks, as he pulled down his mask. The wrinkles in his flannel that had probably been curled up in the back of his wardrobe for the last 4 months. The nervous fiddling of his fingers, as he talked to the barista who had tried flirting with Taehyung earlier.

Taehyung suddenly wondered if he tried the same now, and a familiar feeling crept through his heart, him suddenly glaring daggers at the young barista. Jungkook seemed to have caught onto Taehyung’s stare and turned to see the young boy, instantly calling him over. As soon as he turned in their direction, their eyes met and Taehyung had to use every ounce of his willpower to look away from the eyes he once found so much warmth and comfort in. It was the first time he saw him since their breakup, and it was hard to pretend that it had no effect on him.

_Min Yoongi_.

As he approached their table, the memories came crashing over Taehyung. Memories of first dates, and hesitant touches. Shy kisses during long night walks. Hours spent laughing and talking in a nearby studio. Cuddles, hand-holding and movies during rainy days. It was as if the mere sight of him, brought every feeling back to Taehyung. He could smell the night air and freshly fallen snow, during their 1st date. He could hear the soft sounds of Yoongi's humming as he worked in his studio. It was almost as if time stood still and he relived the past 3 years, during the few seconds it took Yoongi to walk over to their table.

“Hey Yoongi! Long time, no see! How have you been?” Jungkook greeted the older boy, suddenly looking regretful over his choice of words. It was rather awkward asking somehow how they had been, the first time you saw them after a breakup, when their ex was sitting right there.

“JK, good to see you. I have been okay... fine really... really good...yeah, perfect.” Yoongi seemed to stumble a bit over his words, not quite knowing how to respond, but eventually settling for the most positive response possible.

“Hello Taehyung.” Yoongi said, finally looking at the younger boy, albeit rather shortly as if their surroundings were simply too interesting to keep his eyes away from.

“Yoongi. Glad to hear you have been well.” Taehyung replied curtly, and Yoongi glanced at him shortly as if to say “no thanks to you”, but didn’t say anything.

Jungkook glanced back and forth between the two boys who were obviously avoiding each others’ glances, his mind racing to find something to say. He let out a sigh of relief, when Yoongi finally broke the silence. It had really only been a few seconds, but had felt like hours,

“So, Sooyoung is getting married? To Kim Jiwoo I assume?”

“Yup!” Jungkook replied with a wide grin as that of a proud father,

“In 7 months time. Most of the arrangements have already been made, invitations sent out months ago, wedding venue planned, catering taken care of. Most of it thanks to Tae, of course. I doubt Sooyoung could have found a better wedding planner. And hopefully, by today we will have found the DJ!” Jungkook winked at Yoongi, while Taehyung blushed slightly at the words, as Jungkook rarely expressed any sort of praise to anyone, except Sooyoung.

Yoongi glanced down at his coffee, but Taehyung noticed the slight smile he had attempted to hide.

“Well, of course there is a lot of planning, to do with the couple, but I'm definitely on board... and I’m sure you’re doing an excellent job, Taetae.” Taehyung’s heart clenched at the nickname, Yoongi had used.

It’s not like no one had called him that before. But no one had used it since he was a kid, except himself. And Yoongi.

Suddenly more memories came crashing in over him. Less happy memories.

Taehyung crying, as he was gripping a doorknob, so tightly his knuckles turned white, as a shaking Yoongi repeated the name over and over again.

_Taetae...please...please don’t do this... Please don’t give up on this Taetae... on us..._

Taehyung quickly shook the thoughts away, finishing his drink in an attempt to come back to reality. There was no point in reliving the past, when all it contained was painful memories. He had made a choice 4 months ago, and he had to remind himself of the very well thought-through reasons he had to back up that choice. He then wondered if Yoongi deliberately chose to wear this flannel today, to his meeting with Taehyung and if he had an ulterior motive. As the memories of Yoongi’s most recent birthday started to creep up on him, he mentally slapped himself. He realized that he had spaced out for a while now, and Jungkook was in the middle of a rant,

“... and then he was like ‘you don’t know your best friend’, like do you believe the audacity of that bi-?”

“Excuse me, I’m just going for a refill.” Taehyung excused himself, and Jungkook gave him a dismissive wave, as he continued his rant to Yoongi who had no choice but to sit and listen.

“Can I just get a latté?” Taehyung ordered from the same tall, blue-haired barista as earlier.

“Sure! Taetae, right?” Taehyung nodded and remembered those same words from a bit earlier.

_You are Taetae, right?_

He saw the brown-haired barista, tending to a customer at the other counter with that wide smile of his. Taehyung wondered if he had been too harsh with him earlier, but he had no interest in entertaining baristas who flirtered shamelessly with everyone they encountered. Suddenly the other boy looked over at him, and Taehyung blushed, being caught looking at him, even if it was innocently.

Before he could come up with any sort of excuse the barista was standing in front of him, grinning.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t get to introduce myself properly earlier. I’m Hoseok!” He strectehed out his hand, and Tae shook it with slight hesitation,

“Taehyung... do you always properly introduce yourself to customers?”

“Well, you’re not just a customer... you’re friends with Jungkook, and I’m friends with Jimin, so I’m pretty sure we’ll be seeing each other again.” Hoseok kept smiling, and Taehyung thought that maybe it wasn’t just shameless flirting with the customers. Maybe he was just a naturally friendly guy.

“What makes you think, that we’ll see each other again because of them? It’s not like they’re friends or anything.” The barista who had taken Taehyungs ordered was approaching him with a mug, and Hoseok quickly turned around taking it from him,

“I’ll take care of it, Mingi!” He said and presented Taehyung with his latté.

“You’re friend still needs a dress right?” Hoseok asked, leaning over the counter, “And Jimin has never given up on a customer before.”

“Jungkook is pretty stubborn though.” Taehyung said, accepting his drink.

“So is Jimin.” Hoseok flashed another wide smile at Taehyung as he left the counter.

*

Jimin let out a long sigh as he finally locked the doors to the shop, turning the sign to “closed” after an exhausting day. He was frustrated mostly with himself, because he didn’t feel that he had been up to standard today, and he knew exactly why. Jimin wasn’t the type of person to let someone else get to him, and the fact that this Jungkook had so much of an effect on him, that it had had an impact on his performance at work, made him hate the younger boy even more.

He couldn’t believe how rude he had been that morning, and he still didn’t understand what Jimin had done to rub him so wrongly. In his opinion, Jungkook was an entitled, immature twat who was used to getting his way, and Jimin wasn’t about to let that happen, especially if it affected one of his customers. Sooyoung may be Jungkook’s best friend, but Jimin treated his customers as friends as well, and their wellbeing and satisfaction was always his priority. Even though he hoped Sooyoung would come back for a dress, he hoped she wouldn’t bring Jungkook. Jimin definitely had no wish to encounter him again.

As he was packing his things away and just about to leave, he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw the name “Sooyoung” flashing on his screen. After their appointment yesterday, Jimin had offered her his number, in case she wanted to make a new appointment, which most brides who left emptyhanded did. He said it would be a lot easier to contact him directly, rather than go through the main reception, especially because they weren’t always up to date on his busy schedule. He hadn’t expected her to call so soon though.

“Hello, Sooyoung! How are you?” He greeted cheerfully, as was his habit with customers. Not that it was fake, Jimin was always genuinely happy to talk to them.

“Jimin, hello! I’m good thank you! Um I actually wanted to apologize for my friend yesterday... I know he can come off as quite rude... I don’t really know what got in to him yesterday.”

“Oh, please you don’t have to apologize for his actions! He is a grown man, he should take responsibility for his own actions.” Jimin wondered if Jungkook had had the chance to tell Sooyoung about his and Jimin’s encounter earlier, of if he even would.

He couldn’t imagine her being pleased if she heard the full story, since he assumed Jungkook would only tell it from his side.

“Well, I wanted to apologize never-the-less, and let you know that I am still very interested in acquiring a dress from your shop. With you as my consultant of course.” Jimin smiled already checking his calendar, and assuming that Jungkook wouldn’t be present at the next appointment after his previous behaviour.

“I am very pleased to hear that Sooyoung! Unfortunately my next available appointment is a few weeks from now... in the end of September...would that be too much of an inconvenience to you?”

“Oh no, not at all!” Sooyoung replied happily and hesitated a bit before going on, “Actually I had something in mind before our official appointment... do you have any plans next Saturday night?”

*

“So... How did it go?” Sooyoung asked Jungkook and Taehyung enthusiastically as they met up for dinner.

“Great!” Jungkook replied, looking through the menu even though he already knew what he wanted, since he and Sooyoung had been coming here ever since they were teens.

“Yoongi agreed, and even refused your original offer... said he would do it half-price, wouldn’t accept anything else.” Jungkook put down the menu, and glanced at Taehyung who had been unusually quiet since they left the coffee shop several hours earlier. Not that Taehyung was always the most bubbly or loud person, but he had been more quiet than usual today, and Jungkook could guess why.

“I hope it wasn’t too much trouble for you Tae.” Sooyoung said softly, placing her hand over Taehyung’s on the table. “I would have gone myself, but I never really got to know him that well...I’m sorry if it was uncomfortable or awkward.”

Taehyung offered them a half smile as he replied, “It was fine. I mean, of course it was a bit awkward at first, but like I told Kook, I am totally over him so you really have nothing to worry about.”

Jungkook was about to open his mouth but Taehyung continued before he could,

“If anything you should worry about Kook’s little encounter with your dress consultant!” Sooyoung turned to Jungkook and squinted her eyes at him,

“Which encounter?” Jungkook glared at Taehyung, kicking him under the table and mumbling a thanks before replying to Sooyoung,

“Look, it was nothing... I met him at the coffee shop, we exchanged pleasantries and went our seperate ways. Really, nothing to worry about.” Sooyoung was still eyeing him suspiciously, not believing a word he said about “pleasantries”,

“I hope you behaved for once! Because I spoke with him today and set up a new appointment, and Jungkook I am giving you a chance to earn the right to come along this time.” Jungkook turned to Sooyoung with wide eyes.

A new appointment, with that little demon? He really didn’t understand why Sooyoung was so determined on getting a dress from him, when there were several other perfectly fine wedding shops in town. Ever since their engagement, all Jungkook had heard was “Park Jimin this” and “Park Jimin that”, and he didn’t know if he would be able to survive another full appointment with him, without pulling out his own hair. Or Jimin’s. He wondered if everyone else would still be as charmed with him, if he was bald, but qucikly pushed that thought aside as Sooyoung’s last words registred with him.

“Wait, what do you mean ‘earn the right’? I’m your best friend, of course I’m going along!”

“Not with the attitude you exhibited last time,” Sooyoung said sipping her wine, “Which is why I am giving you the chance to redeem yourself... I invited Jimin to our night out on Saturday next week, and fortunately after a little persuasion, he agreed.” Sooyoung said, avoiding looking at Jungkook and even Taehyung slid slightly back in his chair, knowing that this wouldn’t sit well with Jungkook at all.

“_You what?!_” He practically yelled, earning several glares from other customers,

“You invited _Park Jimin_, my sworn enemy -”

_“Oh my god, you’re so dramatic...”_ Taehyung mumbled.

“- my sworn enemy, an arrogant brat, to our special night? Our special night, that has been a tradition for the last 13 years? Ever since you couldn’t be there on my 10th birthday, we have always spent the night exactly two weeks after my birthday, together! It’s the reason, the two of us never celebrate my birthday on the actual day, and you actually invited him?! _I can’t believe this_!” Sooyoung knew Jungkook wouldn’t react well, but she wasn’t going to back down.

“I mean... you did invite me a couple weeks after meeting me.” Taehyung said under his breath, trying to reason with his friend.

“Tae that is completely different.” Jungkook explained, “You and I became friends the same day we met at uni, and when you found out I was best friends with the girl you admired from your class, you practically begged me to introduce you, so I figured it would be a good occasion. Also, you’re not my sworn enemy, or a dimwitted bimbo like Park Jimin!”

Both Sooyoung and Taehyung gasped at Jungkooks use of words, and Sooyoung slapped him accross the shoulder,

_“Jimin is not a bimbo! Or dimwitted! He is a very kind-hearted, bright human being who happens to be very smart! Just because he didn’t go to uni like us, and works with bridal dresses doesn’t make him dumb. He followed his dreams, and has come so far, we should all be proud of him!” _

“What are you, his mother? I don’t care how supposedly smart he is, I can’t believe you invited a stranger to our friendship night!”

“Jungkook, please,” Sooyoung decided to go with her soft voice, since determination wasn’t helping,

“This is my wedding dress we’re talking about. You know I have been dreaming of this since I was like 5. Can you please, _please_, just this once put your stubbornness aside, accept that Park Jimin is coming, and act civil? For me?”

Jungkook looked at Sooyoung, and the plead in her eyes, as he remembered Jimin’s words from earlier.

_You obviously have no idea about her feelings, and only think about yourself._

Not that Jungkook would ever agree with Jimin, but he finally realized this was about Sooyoung and her happiness, and there was nothing he wouldn’t do to make her happy. Even if it was being civil to Park Jimin.

“Fine.” Jungkook sighed, “You win. I’ll go along with it.”

At least it was just this one night, and this one appointment, and after that he would hopefully never see Jimin again.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo, did you figure out which song suited which character (i kinda added a hint)?? I felt so sad for them, writing that part but I'll be going into more detail of Taegi's past relationship in the coming chapters!


	3. The Walking Cliché

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung is still fighting with feelings from his past relationship, which causes an awkward set-up. Jungkook makes a realization, and changes his attitude towards Jimin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so first of all I had intented this chapter to include some more events, but I was barely half way through, before I realized that it was getting way too long, so I decided to add the rest of the events in the next chapter, which I am looking very much forward to posting! Hopefully this time it will be up during the week!  
Visuals are in my pinned tweet on twitter @poutyjimin_  
Thank you for all the kudos, and please feel free to leave a comment, I would love to hear your thoughts! :)  
p.s. if you look closely enough, there's a little hint in this chapter about a future romance......

Sooyoung sighed as she entered the penthouse apartment, her and Jiwoo had moved into just a couple months earlier, feeling exhausted after having to persuade both Jungkook and Jimin about next Saturday. There were still a couple unpacked boxes in some of the corners, but with a big wedding to plan, unpacking seemed pretty low on their list of priorities.

"Baby? Are you home?" Sooyoung called out stepping further into the apartment, checking the rooms one by one for her fiancé, however she was nowhere to be found.

Sooyoung pouted for a moment, wondering if Jiwoo had gone out somewhere, when she really needed her cuddles but then a thought crossed her mind. She went to the furthest back door, which led into a small stairway. She swiftly climbed the stairs, opening the heavy metal door out to the roof. As expected, Jiwoo was standing with her back towards her, leaning against the glass which surrounded the area, her loose hair blowing in the cool breeze. It had been an unusually cold August, and it looked like September wouldn't be any different. The smell of rain was still in the air, and Sooyoung shivered slightly, not bothering to put on a jacket. She approached Jiwoo slowly, hugging her from behind, making the shorter girl slightly jump.

"Sorry, did I scare you baby?" Sooyoung asked, setting her chin on Jiwoo's shoulder, feeling relaxed by the well known scent of her coconut shampoo. They hardly got to spend any time together at the moment, since Sooyoung was busy with wedding planning, and Jiwoo was caught up in work.

"Well, what did you expect, sneaking up on me like that?" Jiwoo replied, faking a pout as she turned around to face her fiancé, still in her arms.

"How about I make it up to you with this?" Sooyoung reached into her bag producing a small box of macarons, which she gifted the younger girl who's face lit up in a smile.

"My favorite!"

"As always." Sooyoung smiled, as she watched Jiwoo pull out one of the treats and taking a bite, her face full of joy.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Jiwoo asked, her cheeks stuffed.

"Nothing," Sooyoung replied, caressing her cheek, "I just missed you lately."

"I miss you too, everything is just so hectic lately at work. You know, I was overjoyed when my father promoted me to sales manager, but I kinda wish it had happened after the wedding."

Sooyoung remembered how ecstatic, Jiwoo had been the day she came home from work after getting the promotion she had worked so hard for. The downside had been longer work hours with more responsibilities and duties to tend to.

"Well, at least we have next Saturday. You did remember to reserve the day, right?" Sooyoung asked, squinting her eyes, knowing that her fiancé had a tendency to forget dates, when she was under pressure at work.

"Of course!" Jiwoo assured her, "I never forgot YoungKook day... Oh, I almost _did_ forget, how did it go with Park Jimin today? Did you get to ask him to come along?"

Sooyoung sighed, as she looked out at the city view, thoughts of Jungkook and Jimin in her head,

"I did... it took some persuasion since he obviously doesn't have a good impression of Kook after yesterday, but eventually he agreed."

"Was it really that bad?" Jiwoo asked, knowing Jungkook could be stubborn, but not usually rude.

"Oh honey, you should have been there! Anyways, Kook was _not_ happy that I invited him, but once I reminded him it was my wedding dress on the line, he finally conceded."

"Well, I, for one am looking very forward to meeting this wedding consultant, after everything you have told me about him."

"He really is the sweetest," Sooyoung smiled, "no matter what Kook says! I just hope we'll get through the day without any drama."

***

"Okay, Jimin get yourself together!" Jimin said to himself, discarding the 4th shirt he had tried on.

"It's no big deal", he tried to convince himself, "its just a client and her friends."

"Who are you talking to?"

Jimin jumped, dropping the trousers he had just picked up, his head snapping towards the door seeing Hoseok's face peeking in with a mischievous smile.

"What are you doing here Hoseok? How did you even get in?" Jimin asked, squinting his eyes at his friend.

Hoseok stepped into the room, flopping down on Jimin's bed looking through the pile of clothes,

"Well, hello to you too Jimin! You know, you never asked me to return your spare key after housesitting for you last year."

Jimin recalled when he had had to go home to his family for an emergency, Hoseok being his only option to look after his apartment. Or more specifically his cat, Valentino, and his plants. He came home to two dead plants and a slightly overfed Valentino, promising himself to never let Hoseok housesit again.

"Don't you usually have the morning shift on Saturdays?" Jimin asked, looking through his closet for a shirt to match the trousers he was holding.

"Well yes but do you remember that cute guy that came into the shop last week, when you got into an argument with that Jungkook guy?" Hoseok asked, and Jimin couldn't help but roll his eyes at the mention of the younger boy,

"You mean Taehyung?"

"No not him," Hoseok replied and smiled, "although he was cute. No actually, this total cutie came in after you left and get this... he's Taehyung's ex!"

Jimin's interest was now certainly peaked as he switched his attention from his closet to the boy on his bed,

"Well I'm not sure that they're exes, but it seemed like it..." Hoseok started rambling, "anyways, he was the one they were supposed to meet, who lives in the area. So I was wondering, if he lives close by and knows the shop, how come I have never seen him before? So I asked Mingi if he had seen him before, since he works different shifts than me, and apparently he usually comes in like every other day in the evening, but he always comes Saturday afternoon around 2PM. So... here I am!"

Jimin gave him a questioning look, wondering how that was any sort of explanation as to why he was here in Jimin's apartment right now.

"Well, I obviously switched my Saturday shift to the afternoon!" Hoseok said as if Jimin was dumb for not getting it in the first place.

Jimin now nodded in understanding, slightly surprised that his friend was going to such lengths just to see some randum cute boy for a few minutes.

"So you decided to come and annoy me instead? How lovely!" Jimin exclaimed, his voice laced with irony.

"I obviously came to offer my service! Today's the big dag, and you obviously need help finding an outfit." Hoseok said nodding to the pile of clothes next to him.

"_You_, Hoseok a coffee shop manager came to help _me_, Jimin a wedding dress consultant, find an outfit?" Jimin asked, rolling his eyes. He really was a bad habit of his.

Hoseok jumped up from his spot on the bed grabbing a red jacket from the pile as he walked over to Jimin,

"Do you, Jimin, say yes to this jacket?" Hoseok asked dramatically, obviously mocking Jimin, who gave him a push and returned to his search.

"I don't know what's the big deal anyway," Jimin said pulling out shirt after shirt, "it's not like I'm trying to impress anyone!"

"Sure, Jimin!" Hoseok obviously wasn't convinced at all by Jimin's supposed indifference.

Jimin ignored his friend, already frustrated since he had been looking through his clothes for an hour trying on outfit after outfit not being pleased with anything. Not being able to find an outfit for any occasion, was definitely not something he was used to and he blamed it on Sooyoung. _Dress slightly casual but also stylish and fetchy._ Those had been her words, and how was he supposed to work with that? Casual to Jimin was when he came home from work and changed to sweatpants and a hoodie. Definitely not something he would go out in. And how could an outfit be both casual and fetchy at the same time? 

"So, who _are_ you trying to impress here, Jiminie?" Hoseok asked wiggling his eyebrows, 

"Don't be ridiculous Hobi!" Jimin exclaimed glaring at his friend, fully aware of what he was insinuating.

Jimin would never admit it, but he knew deep down that there was a very specific reason as to why he was having such a hard time finding an outfit. An obnoxious, arrogant reason named Jeon Jungkook. Usually, he wouldn't be bothered with someone like his opinion. I mean, Jungkook was definitely not someone who cared about fashion at all. Never the less, Jimin's pride had taken a huge dive when Jungkook had blatantly insulted his fashion sense, rejecting everything he had been shown that day. Jimin wanted to prove, just as much to himself as to Jungkook, that he had been totally wrong, and realize that if anyone was a style expert between the two, it was Jimin.

He wanted Jungkook to take back everything he had said, and admit that Jimin was in fact the best at his job. Of course he wouldn't actually be able to do that until Sooyoung's next appointment. When she had told Jimin, Jungkook would probably be coming along again, Jimin had been reluctant at first, but Sooyoung had promised that it would only happen, if he was able to behave today. As she said, today was their chance to actually get to know each other and rectify their first impressions of each other. It was also a chance for Jimin to get to know Sooyoung better, so that finding her a perfect dress would be even easier. This was the first, and possibly the only time Jungkook would see Jimin outside of work, so it was really his only chance at making Jungkook regret his words.

"You know if I didn't know any better, I would say you're dressing up for your client's hot best friend." Hoseok said rather nonchalantly, earning yet another glare from his younger friend.

"Jungkook is not hot." 

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot that he's _cute_!" Hoseok teased Jimin, using his own words against him,

"Also you didn't actually deny that you're trying to impress him."

"Of course I'm not!" 

"Oh well... just saying if I was trying to impress that hot... I mean that _cutie_," Hoseok said pulling out a pair of trousers from the closet, "I would definitely wear these!"

Jimin looked at what Hoseok was holding, instantly shaking his head,

"No way am I wearing those! I only bought them because Jin insisted on it, and they are definitely __not__ casual!"

"Jimin... I saw you trying them on, and if you weren't one of my closest friends, I would have been flirting with you over the counter in less than a minute! And aren't you the one who always says it’s better to be overdressed than underdressed?" Hoseok tried to convince Jimin who was still refusing to put them on.

"Look even forgetting about Jungkook," Hoseok went on, "wearing these trousers paired with that red jacket, I don't think anybody could question your fashion sense."

***

The salty smell of popcorn and sweet scent of cotton candy filled the air as Jungkook took in his surroundings. Screams of joy and excitement, mixing with the sound of playful music created an atmosphere inspiring fun and laughter.

"A fun fair, Sooyoung? _Really_?" Jungkook looked at his friend and her fiancé all cuddled up, eyes wide with excitement at all the rides and booths surrounding them.

"Oh come on Jungkook, we haven't had this type of fun in ages! Besides it's my turn to decide this year." Sooyoung replied sticking her tongue out at him.

"Lighten up Kook!" Taehyung said, biting off chunks of his massive pink cotton candy.

"Are you still upset about having to spend the day with your self-proclaimed 'sworn enemy'?" He teased the younger boy.

"Speaking of the devil, where is he even? Didn't you tell him to meet us here at 3PM?" Jungkook asked, a tone of sass in his voice.

"It's only 2.50, and you promised you would behave." Sooyoung said pointing her finger at him to which Jungkook rolled his eyes,

"Fine, fine... But I'm only doing this for your sake!" Jungkook wasn’t looking forward to this one bit.

After a few minutes of discussing which rides they should try first, Taehyung starting waving at someone behind Jungkook,

"Jimin! Over here!" He exclaimed, and Jungkook braced himself as he slowly turned around.

His eyes widened as they landed on older boy looking at him from head to toe. He was wearing a very luxurious looking red velvet jacket, with a white shirt the top buttons open, paired with very tight, black ripped leather trousers. Several rings adorned his fingers, and he got a glimpse of a few silver bracelets as well. All in all it was a very different look compared to his work outfit, and definitely too fancy for a fun fair, but what else could you expect from someone like him? Jungkook couldn't help but stare though, for quite a while. Jimin may be fake and materialistic, but he couldn't deny that the boy was good looking. Especially in those trousers. He quickly looked away, as soon as Jimin's eyes met his.

"Omg, we match!" Taehyung exclaimed giving the boy a hug, as if they had been friends for years.

Jungkook yet again rolled his eyes, noticing that they were in fact both wearing red jackets. Jimin greeted Sooyoung and Jiwoo, expressing how happy he was to meet her, putting on the same cheerful facade he had in the dress shop, until he finally approached Jungkook.

"Jungkook. Good to see you again." He said very politely, putting on an obviously fake smile. His genuine smile would have reached his eyes, making them disappear. Not that Jungkook even payed enough attention to realize this.

_Quit the act Jimin, we both know neither of us want to be here,_ Jungkook thought to himself but put on a smile of his own,

"Good to see you too, Jimin! I just can't wait to spend the day together!"

Taehyung held in his laugh at Jungkook's overly fake enthusiasm, but Jimin just played along flashing him a big smile.

"Well, come on! Let the fun begin!" Sooyoung said, grabbing Jiwoo's hand as they raced off to purchase tickets.

*

The carrousel. Jimin wanted to ride the carrousel. Jungkook couldn't say he was surprised. Of course someone like Jimin would want to go on the most childish, and most cliché ride at the whole fair. And of course he wanted to ride the fanciest of all the horses. So far the two boys had been able to be rather civil towards each other, but only because they avoided as much conversation as they could, only interacting when strictly necessary.

Jungkook had refused to get on the carrousel, and watched as Sooyoung, Jiwoo and Jimin enjoyed themselves. Jimin was laughing and giggling the whole time, his cheeks turning red and Jungkook wondered how much fun a carrousel could really be. However, after a minute he couldn't help but smile at the boy's excitement and how cute he looked. _No_,__ Jungkook thought to himsel, _Park Jimin is not cute!_

"Is that a smile I see, Jungkookie?" Taehyung asked nudging his friend.

"Could it be that you’re smiling, because of our cute wedding consultant enjoying himself?" He asked teasingly.

“Would you rather me be angry and sulking? Can’t I even smile now, without you assuming something?”

“I’m just saying, it’s funny how you claim to hate Jimin, yet you’re standing here smiling at him. Maybe I was hoping this could be the end to your feud.”

“It’s hardly a feud,” Jungkook scoffed, “we have only met twice.”

“Yes, and the first time you were unnecessarily rude to him, and the second time, well I don’t know what you were talking about since you won’t tell me, but I’m pretty sure it’s not the splendid weather we have been having.”

“That’s because the weather has been trash.” Jungkook stated simply, Taehyung almost losing his patience with him.

“Kook... The whole point of Jimin coming today is not only for Jimin to get to know Sooyoung better, but also for you two to get to know each other, and realize that neither of you are as bad as you each think. Like you said, you have only met twice yet for some reason, you dislike him. Do you really think two encounters are enough to form such a strong opinion about someone? This whole day is for you two to give each other a chance, and if you aren’t even willing to try, then what’s the point? Why are you so desperate to deny even the tinyest bit of enjoyment caused by him? This fun fair is only our first stop, and if you keep this up, it's going to be a really long day for all of us!”

Jungkook was taken a back by Taehyung’s sudden outburst, definitely not expecting his friend to turn all serious on him. Although he didn’t want to admit it, Taehyung had been right in most of the things he had said. Jungkook’s annoyance with Jimin was far from logical, and he knew it, yet he wasn’t keen on the idea of just letting it go. It had become a matter of principal now, especially after Jimin had made a personal dig at him during their last encounter.

Jungkook hadn’t insulted Jimin personally, and found it totally unfair that he had started saying all those thing about Jungkook being selfish and not caring about Sooyoung. For him that was when his dislike towards Jimin had turned from professional to personal. Before that he was simply just fed up with everyone else being so in awe with him for no particular reason other than the fact that he was pretty and charming. Jungkook hated that type of shallow thinking, and so initially that had been the reason for his reticence towards him, but after their argument at the coffee shop, he had formed a whole new opinion on the type of person Jimin was, and it definitely wasn’t positive. However, Taehyung was right, as he had promised Sooyoung that he would give Jimin a second chance. How bad could someone, that enjoyed a carrousel so much, actually be?

“Okay I’ll admit it,” Jungkook finally said, “maybe Jimin isn’t the devil incarnate. Maybe I do enjoy seeing people enjoy themselves, even though it most certainly doesn’t mean what you probably think Tae... I’ll give the boy a chance, but I’m not making any promises. I’m not the only one who has something to make up for here.”

Soon enough Sooyoung, Jiwoo and Jimin had joined the two friends and spent a while trying more rides together, Jungkook finally getting to try his favorite rollercoaster twice. He still hadn’t talked much to Jimin, but he hadn’t exactly been given the opportunity yet, since the five of them were constantly running around. Finally they were all ready for a short break.

“God, I’m actually starving!” Jimin exclaimed, looking around for something edible.

“How about one more ride, before we head to the restaurant we have planned for tonight?” Sooyoung suggested,

“There’s one thing Jiwoo and I have to go on.” She added with a twink in her eye, pecking her fiancé on the cheek.

“I don’t know if I can hold off that long...” Jimin started, before his eyes lit up at something in the distance,

“Oh my god, candy apples! And cotton candy!” Jimin ran off to a booth with cotton candy hanging from a neon sign, and several varieties of candy apples all looking sickeningly sweet.

Jungkook couldn’t help but shake his head a bit, as Jimin at a fun fair had turned into a walking cliché. It was cute though, the way he turned into an absolute kid, which was so different from whom he had been at both the bridal and the coffee shop.

The rest of the group walked up to Jimin, as he was purchasing a big bag of cotton candy and a shiny red candy apple with white sprinkles.

“Okay, I’m ready to go!” Jimin announced taking a bite of his candy apple, cradling his bag of cotton candy like a baby, causing everyone except Jungkook to giggle.

“Great! Let’s head to the ferris wheel then!” Jiwoo said excitedly, and Jungkook instantly frowned.

_Of course, they would want to go on the ferris wheel._ It was almost sunset, and it was basically a must for any couple to watch the sunset on the ferris wheel while holding hands, exchanging soft glances and kisses. He knew that Jiwoo and Sooyoung would be sharing a booth, but he wasn’t worried since Jimin could just go with Taehyung.

“Oh, I love ferris wheels! They’re so cute, and the view is always spectacular! Will you ride with me?” Jimin asked Taehyung as they approached the ride.

Taehyung however hesitated to reply casuing the rest of the group to glance towards him,

“Um... actually I would rather...not. Go on the ferris wheel at all I mean! Nothing to do with you Jimin, I just...” Taehyung looked helplessly towards Jungkook, hoping he would understand and finally he remembered, feeling like an idiot.

“Oh Tae... I’m sorry, I totally forgot!” Sooyoung said, now also realizing what the problem was.

“What’s wrong? You don’t like ferris wheels?” Jimin asked confused, but also with a hint of worry.

Jungkook found it surprising that Jimin would be worried about someone he barely knew. He hadn’t imagined he would have that type of compassion in him.

“It’s not the ferris wheel,” Taehyung began to explain,

“It’s my ex... see, we had our first kiss on the ferris wheel, and then we made a tradition to ride it every year on our anniversary, and the last time I was on one was with him. I know, it’s probably silly...” Taehyung looked down, his cheeks turning red as he felt embarrased and just as Jungkook was about to comfort him, Jimin put a comforting arm around the younger boy.

“No... no Taehyung it’s not silly at all! I totally understand, breakups are always hard. Don’t be so hard on yourself! We can’t control our feelings, and this obviously was very important to you, so it’s understandable that this is difficult. It’s okay though, I don’t have to go on it., or I can even go alone.”

Jungkook noticed Sooyoung glancing at him, giving him a look. When he realized what she meant he shook his head discreetly trying not to gain Jimin’s attention. Sooyoung didn’t give up however and gave him a stern look gesturing towards Jimin. When Jungkook didn’t budge, she finally spoke up,

“You can ride wide with Jungkook, Jimin!”

Jungkook glared at her, as she flashed a big innocent looking smile, obviously proud of herself.

“Oh... no that’s okay! You don’t have to...” Jimin said looking rather flustered, and Jungkook couldn’t help but be amused at his reaction.

“Nonsense! Jungkook loves the ferris wheel! Don’t you, Kook?” Sooyoung was still smiling like a crazy person, but he could see the warning in her eyes, and he had no choice but to comply,

“Yeah, I just love the ferris wheel! Favorite ride of all time! Although are you sure, we should just leave Taehyung alone down here?” Jungkook searched for one final escape but Taehyung just waved dismissively,

“I’ll be fine, you guys go ahead and enjoy yourselves. I’ll just update my playlists or something. Maybe one day, I'll be able to get on a ferris wheel with someone again.”

Jungkook and Jimin looked at each other, both doubtful about how this would go, but it was the perfect opportuniy for that second chance.

*

“This is nice.”

Jungkook glanced at Jimin raising an eyebrow, wondering exactly what he meant and had to contain himself from coming up with some sassy remark.

“The ride I mean,” Jimin quickly added noticing Jungkook’s expression,

“Like the view... the colours and all... seats are pretty comfortable too...” Jimin trailed off, and Jungkook couldn’t contain his laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Jimin asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

“The seats are comfortable? Is that really the best you could come up with?” Jungkook wasn’t exactly rude in the way he said it, his tone was more teasing than anything.

“Well I’m sorry for trying to make conversation, to distract from the situation!”

“What situation is that, Jimin? Two guys sitting on a ferris wheel, during the sunset, sharing a comically large bag of cotton candy?” Jungkook asked ripping a chunk of cotton candy out of Jimin’s bag,

“_That_ situation?”

Jungkook realized that he liked this much better. It was far more amusing to tease Jimin, than be rude to him.

Jimin however glared at Jungkook, pulling his cotton candy bag close to his chest.

“We’re not sharing anything! This is my cotton candy, you could have bought your own.”

Jungkook tried to hold back another laugh, and after a few seconds Jimin realized how childish he sounded and couldn’t help but let out a short laugh himself. 

A silence settled over them, though not as awkward as before. That is until, Jimin tried to reach for his phone in his pocket to take a picture of the view. His hand brushed Jungkook’s thigh, which was right next to him, and he instantly removed it, turning his face away to hide the blush on his cheeks.

Jungkook smiled slighty at how easily the other boy got flustered. He had thought Jimin to be some overconfident, arrogant type of guy since people must constantly be throwing themselves at him. He definitely didn’t expect him to start blushing from a simple touch. Since Jungkook was stuck on this ride with him, he decided to have a bit of fun with this newly acquired information.

“It sure is getting late, huh? Feeling a bit tired.” Jungkook faked a yawn as he went for the classic pretend-to-stretch move, as his arm grazed the older boy’s shoulders, which instantly tensed up.

“Jungkook,” Jimin said with a serious tone, “It’s not even 7PM, and I _know_ you are not hitting on me, so what exactly are you up to?

_Well, that didn’t last long._

“Just having a bit of fun.” Jungkook had a innocent smile on his face, but one closer look and you could see the mischievousness written all over it.

“I think the two of us have very different ideas of what fun is.” Jimin said rather stiffly, and Jungkook rolled his eyes, sensing the Jimin from ten minutes ago slipping away.

“Obviously, since your idea of fun is acting like the personification of every rom-com ever.” Jungkook couldn’t help himself. He hadn’t made a single rude remark all day, even when presented with plenty of chances, and sometimes Jimin just made it too easy.

“You know, I was wondering when the sassy Jungkook would turn up. You lasted longer than I had expected.” Jimin said with a condescending smile, but still not too harshly. He was determined to not ruin this day, but he wasn’t about to let Jungkook just get away with that.

“So, you really do go around missing a part of me?” Jungkook replied with a smirk, scooting even closer as he turned to face Jimin.

They were so close that Jimin could smell Jungkook’s cologne. It was different from last time, when it had been minty and overwhelming. This was more subtle and had more of a woodsy smell, with warm undertones of cinnamon. It was a pleasant smell as it reminded Jimin of his favorite season, which was coming up soon and he couldn’t help but unconciously lean closer to the calming scent.

Their close proximity forced Jimin to hold eye contact with Jungkook, so his eyes wouldn’t wander to any other parts of his face. It took a while before Jimin realized that he hadn’t actually replied to him, and he was suddenly rendered speechless. Jungkook noticed this and smiled, as he held Jimin’s gaze for just a second too long, before he scooted away, as the ride came to an end.

_It really was much more fun to tease Jimin._

***

Jimin was confused. 

There really wasn’t any other way to put it. Jungkook’s behaviour on the ferris wheel had caught him completely off guard. He had expected Jungkook to be more polite today, as he had planned to himself, since he knew it was one of Sooyoung’s conditions. But he hadn’t been polite during the ride. If Jimin didn’t know better, he would say that he had been flirting but that couldn’t be. Jimin wasn’t naive. He knew Jungkook might not hate him, but he couldn’t just completely turn on him like that. Hence his confusion, and the reason for him staying silent during the ride to the restaurant.

He was riding with Taehyung, as he had taken a taxi to the fun fair, and Jungkook had decided to ride with Sooyoung and Jiwoo. Jimin was pleased about that, since it gave him the chance to think about what had just happened. However he wasn’t left alone for very long.

“What you thinking about there, you look like you’re trying to solve math equations?”

Jimin smiled at Taehyung’s comment, since the other boy obviously didn’t know about how much he loved maths.

“Nothing in particular... just stuff, you know.”

“Stuff like Jeon Jungkook?”

Jimin’s head snapped towards Taehyung who was focused on the road, but had a hint of a smile.

_How did he know?_

“I’m not blind Jimin,” Taehyung said as if he could read his mind,

“I saw the look on your face when you got off the ferris wheel, and I saw Jungkook’s smile and I have known him long enough to know what it means. He was totally teasing you, wasn’t he?”

_Oh._

“Yeah...” Jimin said with a nervous chuckle, “yeah teasing me... that’s what he was doing.”

_Of course that’s what was going on!_ Jungkook had gone from being rude to him, to finding other ways to get to him. Teasing Jimin like that was far less likely to be taken negatively by others, meaning Sooyoung couldn’t really get mad at Jungkook for that.

_Well Jungkook_, Jimin thought to himself, _two can play that game!_

_*_


	4. The Game Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook just wants to make Jimin flustered, and is totally shameless about it, but doesn't expect it to eventually backfire. Taehyung's unfortunate encounter with someone leads to a decision, that puts Jungkook in a tough situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say visuals are in my pinned tweet on twitter as usual!  
And if you have any thoughts at all, suggestions, or even quesitons, please leave a comment, I would love to hear them!  
Anyways, hope you enjoy! :)  
x

“_This restaurant has a tree in it._”

“Thank you captain obvious.” Jimin mumbled at Jungkook’s comment, as they both took in the sight in front of them.

It was a beautiful space really, with mahogany tables, simple chairs and couches, various types of lighting and a small tree blooming with pink flowers, placed in the middle.

“You know Kook, as a graphic designer, you really should know about this concept called aesthetics.” Taehyung remarked, but then added as an afterthought, “But then again, there is a long way from graphic to interior design. Don't you agree Jimin?”

Jimin turned to Taehyung, not quite following his line of thought but decided it would be rude to admit that.

“I don’t really know much about either to be honest. The tree is pretty though.” Taehyung smiled at his reply and Jimin breathed a sigh of relief.

“Good to know, _some people_ appreciate beauty when they see it.”

After spending the last few hours with Taehyung, Jimin had noticed that he could easily see them being friends. He was totally different from Jungkook, that was obvious. Taehyung was definitely interested in fashion, and during their ride to the restaurant they had talked a lot about the wedding, and Jimin could tell how much he cared about his job, which Jimin could relate to. He hoped that he would be able to talk some more with Taehyung and perhaps get his mind off Jungkook. Although he kept in mind, that he wouldn’t let Jungkook so easily off the hook, if he kept up what he had started during their ferris wheel ride.

“I guess my ideas of aesthetics, don’t involve putting big plants in spaces where they don’t belong.” Jungkook finally said to Taehyung as they were being led to their table.

Jimin couldn’t help but think how these remarks reminded him of Jungkook at the bridal shop, and wondered if Jungkook was just determined to always go against anything “popular”or at least anything that was commonly admired. It had certainly been the case with the wedding dresses, as Jimin still found it hard to believe that Jungkook simply “didn’t like” any of the beautiful dresses.

“Well this has been mine and Sooyoung’s favourite restaurant, since we came here a couple months ago, and the food is to die for! I know, she has been looking forward to bringing you here, Jungkook.” Jiwoo said, and the warning in her voice was obvious. _You better not ruin this for her!_

It seemed as if people were constantly worried that Jungkook might say or do something, that could make Sooyoung upset, and Jimin found it peculiar since Jungkook was so intent that he only ever did anything to please her. Jimin wondered how their friendship had been over the many years, and what their other friends might have experienced to make them worry so much. He was hoping that by befriending Sooyoung or even Taehyung, it might give him a better insight to their friendship.

Befriending Jungkook himself was out of the question. He obviously had no intent on making life easier for Jimin, even though he had changed his methods, and gone a different route than being rude. To be honest, Jimin preferred him being rude, rather than teasing him. At least when he was rude, Jimin could always whip up some rude remark right back at him, instead of going speechless the way he did on the ferris wheel.

As Sooyoung and Jiwoo sat on one side of the table, Jimin hurried to sit next to Taehyung, instantly regretting his choice, as Jungkook took the seat next to him rather than next to Sooyoung as Jimin had hoped for.

They were all looking through the menu, when Sooyoung received an urgent phone call and excused herself, leaving the four of them alone.

“So, Jimin what are you having?” Jungkook asked, taking the older boy by surprise.

Surely an innocent question like that couldn’t have any ulterior motives.

“Uh... I’m not quite sure yet, it all sounds delicious.”

“That is true,” Jungkook said and added in a lower tone, “it’s a shame though, what I really want isn’t on the menu.”

Jimin was about to ask what he was referring to, when the realization hit him and his eyes widened, once again not having a clue on how to respond to that. Why did this keep happening to him?

_The nerve of that boy!  
_

Jiwoo couldn’t help but glance at Jungkook, a hint of confusion in her eyes wondering what Jungkook was up to. Sooyoung had told her so much about how rude Jungkook was, and how much he disliked Jimin, yet now it seemed that he was blatantly flirting with him. Taehyung couldn’t help but notice Jimin’s lack of ability to respond, and decided to come to his rescue.

“Well Kook, places like this don’t usually serve instant ramen and banana milk.”

Jimin giggled at Taehyung’s answer, mouthing a “thank you” to him. Jungkook just scoffed and pouted since his plan backfired, and he shot Taehyung a glare, offended that he sided with Jimin rather than him.

Jimin spent the next few minutes talking to Jiwoo and Taehyung about the upcoming wedding, things like the venue, the flowers and of course what Jiwoo would be wearing. Just as Jiwoo was showing Jimin a sketch of her custom made suit, Sooyoung returned to the table looking rather distressed.

“Honey... what’s wrong?” Jiwoo asked concern etched on her features, as Sooyoung sat down with a huff.

“It was the catering company.” Sooyoung started, obviously having a hard time going on, as Jiwoo rubbed her back.

“They cancelled.” Jiwoo let out a gasp as the rest of the table became restless, not quite knowing how to handle this.

“Did they say why?” Taehyung asked, feeling rather upset himself since he was the wedding planner and everything was supposed to go through him, so as not to cause unnecessary stress for the couple.

“Something about funds and investors... from what I gathered, they’re pretty much bankrupt, even though they tried to talk around it. I knew, I never should have gone with them, why did I listen to my parents?”

Jimin had a rather confused look on his face and Jiwoo decided to explain the situation,

“The caterers we hired were hugely popular a couple years ago, you might have heard of them. Anyways, we were a bit reluctant to hiring them because we heard rumours that their management is awful, but all their staff are really kind and hard-working and their food is really some of the best out there. Sooyoung’s parents hired them for a company event last year and recommended them so highly, that we decided to go ahead and hire them. I guess we should have gone with our gut feeling.”

“Now where are we supposed to get a good caterer with such short notice? The wedding is in 7 months, and all the best ones would have been booked at least a year in advance!” Sooyoung complained, and Jimin frowned feeling sorry for the couple, until an idea popped into his mind.

“If I may... I know this wedding is a big event, and you are all probably inclined to choosing someone that is well-known and has recommendations from important people but... I happen to know a caterer, who may not be well-known but I can guarantee the food is wonderful, and both the staff and the manager are all great people. I should know, since the manager is one of my best friends. It’s a small company, but I think this might be their chance to really break through and I promise they won’t let you down.”

The couple looked a bit reluctant and doubtful about Jimin’s suggestion but they were also desperate.

“Well, we would have to meet them before determining anything at all. That would be the case with any company we choose, and of course we would have to sample plenty of food, to be sure that they can live up to our menu.”

“That is no problem!” Jimin replied eagerly, “I can call my friend tonight, and set up a meeting. I’m pretty sure he would be willing to readjust his schedule to whenever you’re both available.”

“We will, however, still be looking into other companies as well so you should let him know, that he will be up against serious competition! If there’s one thing we definitely won’t compromise on, it's the food.” Jiwoo said sternly, and Sooyoung quickly added, “and the dress!”

“Obviously.” Jimin replied with a smile, excited that his friend Jin might finally be getting his big chance.

*

Dinner went by rather peacefully, however Jungkook was awfully silent, and Jimin wasn’t sure if he should be relieved or worried that he was building up to something.

“Oh, Jimin you should taste this!” Jungkook suddenly exclaimed, the rest of the group looking at him confused as to where this sudden friendliness was coming from.

Jimin squinted his eyes at him suspicious of what he was up to.

“Um… I’m fine really, thanks.” Jimin said, thinking it would be best to avoid whatever it was Jungkook had in mind.

“No, I insist! It’s so delicious!” Jungkook was unrelenting and picked up a piece of meat offering it to Jimin.

“Here let me feed you.”

Taehyung choked on his water, finding the whole thing very amusing as Jimin just stared wide-eyed at Jungkook finally giving up and opening his mouth.

Right before the piece of meat entered his mouth, it dropped right onto his lap.

“Oh, I’m sorry..._How clumsy of me_!”

Jimin just stared at the piece of meat in his lap, unable to process any thoughts going through his head right now. The three other people at the table were just sitting awkwardly, not quite knowing what was going on right now, or if they should intervene in some way.

Both Sooyoung and Taehyung were convinced that Jungkook did it on purpose, Jiwoo was absolutely clueless, still confused about the whole situation.

“That’s alright.” Jimin said through gritted teeth.

“Not like these were my favourite trousers anyway... nothing a little dry-cleaning can’t fix.”

“Oh, but you’ll have a stain for the rest of the night.” Jungkook said faux concerned, as he swiftly picked the meat up from his lap.

“Let me help you with that!” Jungkook grabbed his napkin, but before he could even come close to the boy, Jimin stopped him.

“No, please I’m quite alright! I’ll try to rinse it off.” Jimin got up from his chair, heading towards the bathroom, but not before he noticed a smirk forming on Jungkook’s lips. 

*

“Damn it, Jungkook!” Jimin exclaimed to himself, furiously trying to wipe off the small stain right on his crotch.

“Need some help?” Jimin turned towards the door, relieved to see Taehyung leaning against the door frame, worried that Jungkook might have followed him.

“It just won’t come off!” Jimin said frustrated, discarding yet another wet paper towel.

“It’s barely noticeable anyway. But that’s not what I meant by help.” Jimin gave Taehyung a confused look, wondering what kind of help he meant.

“I saw you struggling out there... I knew Jungkook was teasing you, but I didn’t expect him to be that shameless.”

“Yeah, you and me both... why is he acting like that anyway?”

“Look at it this way, Jimin. Jungkook has promised Sooyoung not to cause any unnecessary drama today, he promised not to be rude, but he’s not one to give up easily. It would go against all of his own principles to just act nice towards someone he calls his ‘sworn enemy’...”

“That’s a bit dramatic.”

“Well, as down to earth as he is, Jungkook can tend to be dramatic about some things. I blame it on all the anime he watches... anyway, him teasing you like this, is his way of getting to you, without being rude. Sooyoung can’t really scold him for flirting with you, since that is most likely how she would perceive it.”

_“Oh God!”_ Jimin buried his face in his hands.

“Does that mean, I’ll have to deal with this all night?”

“You can deal with it... or you can accept my help.”

“But Jungkook said you’re not a fan of all that flirting stuff... you know that day at the coffee shop.”

“Well Jimin,” Taehyung put his arm around the smaller boy.

“Just because I’m not a fan of something, doesn’t mean I know nothing about it.”

*

Just as they were leaving the restaurant, someone else entered flashing a big smile when her eyes landed on Sooyoung.

“Sooyoung, hello!”

“Oh Dahyun! Nice to see you!” Sooyoung exclaimed, hugging the other girl.

Jungkook sighed loudly. Not that he had anything against the girl, but whenever Sooyoung and Dahyun met, they could talk forever.

After Dahyun had greeted Jungkook, Taehyung and Jiwoo her eyes landed on Jimin.

“Hello, I don’t believe we have met.”

“Oh, this is Park Jimin.” Sooyoung said and Dahyun’s eyes widened in recognition,

“Ohhh, the wedding dress consultant, so great to finally meet you, Sooyoung has told me plenty of good things about you.”

Jimin smiled, and blushed slightly seeming a bit shy which was unusual for the boy.

“Jimin, this is my good friend Kim Dahyun! She’s also the photographer for our wedding.”

Dahyun and Jimin greeted each other, exchanging pleasantries, Jimin acting all friendly and charming.

_And another ones bites the dust_, Jungkook thought to himself seeing the way Dahyun was looking at Jimin.

“Well, we really must get going, but we’re still on for next week right?” Sooyoung finally said, much to Jungkook’s pleasure.

He really wanted to get on with the evening, and continue pestering Jimin. Especially now that he had seen how easily flustered he got.

“Yep I’ll text you the time and place!”

“So, let me get this straight.” Jimin said as they walked towards their cars.

“Both your wedding planner and your photographer are your good friends?”

Sooyoung smiled as she nodded.

“It is rather funny isn’t it? As soon as we got engaged, I knew Taehyung would be the wedding planner, I know how great he is and he knows me better than any stranger would. And Dahyun just has her way with the cameras, there really wasn’t any other choice in my opinion.”

“Don’t forget the DJ!” Jiwoo added in, the rest of the group suddenly going silent.

“Who’s the DJ?” Jimin asked, completely oblivious to how the mood had changed.

“Um... He’s an acquaintance as well. His name is Min Yoongi, and he works with music. He’s not actually a DJ, but he sometimes works DJ jobs for a living, and he is like really good with music.”

“He’s also my ex.” Taehyung added with a grave expression, Jimin suddenly realizing that it must be the same ex from the ferris wheel.

Possibly even the same ex that Hoseok had mentioned. Jimin noticed that Taehyung clearly still had some unresolved feelings, when it came to his ex and he wondered if he should tell Hoseok about it, next time he saw him just to avoid anyone getting hurt.

“So where are we headed to now?” Jungkook asked, desperate to change the subject.

*

Jungkook frowned as he watched Taehyung sipping his coke, staring blankly at nothing, as he let out a deep sigh.

“Come on, Tae just have a drink, I told you I can drive your car home, since I’m crashing at your place anyway, and Jimin already said he can walk home, since he lives close.”

“I told you, I’m fine.” Taehyung replied with another sigh, not even looking at Jungkook.

As soon as they had entered the fancy club, the first song that played had reminded Taehyung of Yoongi, since it was the song that played in the car radio on their first date. Taehyung’s mood had instantly crashed and Jungkook just wanted his friend to loosen up and have a good time.

“Listen, I’m not going to drown my sorrows in alcohol, so just let it go and drink your beer.” Taehyung said, as the rest of the group returned to their booth, drinks in hand.

“Oh my God, Nayeon just texted me if she can join us.” Sooyoung said giggling at her phone, already a little tipsy, since they had been here almost an hour.

“Why?”

“Well, because I snapped her a picture of Jimin. I think my sister has a crush on you.” Sooyoung said in a singsong voice, making the boy blush.

“Oh... well I’m definitely flattered.” Jimin said, and for some reason glanced at Jungkook, who was just staring blankly at Sooyoung.

“Well, tell her she can’t come.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m really not in the mood for Nayeon’s boy obsessions tonight.” Jungkook replied in an annoyed tone, which took Sooyoung by surprise.

“Jeez, lighten up will you, she has to come and pick me and Jiwoo up later anyways.”

“I think it would be fun, if she joined us,” Jimin chirped in, pleased to finally find a sore spot

“She was so kind and sweet at the bridal shop.”He gave Jungkook a look, as if to say "as opposed to other people".

“Oh my God, imagine if Nayeon and Jimin got together!” Jiwoo exclaimed, clearly more tipsy than the rest of them.

“That would be so fun!”

“You mean totally inappropriate.” Jungkook scoffed.

“People shouldn’t date their clients.”

“Well you see Jungkook,” Jimin turned facing the boy, “I work as a wedding dress consultant, meaning my clients are typically _engaged_. Nayeon isn’t my client.”

“She’s your client’s sister. It’s still inappropriate.”

Jungkook knew that he wasn’t exactly being logical right now, as there really wasn’t anything ethically wrong with Nayeon dating Jimin, but it just didn’t sit well with him. Besides that, he really didn’t want to spend all night watching the two getting all cozy with each other, since it would take Jimin’s attention away from him. Not that Jungkook actually cared about the other boy paying attention to him, but he was having too much fun teasing him, and Nayeon would just ruin it.

Before the conversation could take a more negative turn, Sooyoung decided to speak up.

“Look, I’ll just tell her not to come, until she has to pick us up. It’s no big deal. Let’s just forget it and have some fun!”

*

Jungkook’s eyes were glued to Jimin. The way his body moved to the beat, as if the rhythm itself was flowing through his veins. He had been to many clubs, and seen plenty of people dance before but never had he seen someone move the way Jimin did, especially a guy. The experience Jungkook had with guys dancing, was always just standing still, moving their hips while someone grinded on them, but Jimin... well, Jimin was so different from that.

He was using his whole body to its best extent, every movement so precise, so fluid that one would think Jimin had done nothing but dance his whole life. It was so obvious that he didn’t care that he was dancing on his own, or if anyone was watching, and for some reason Jungkook loved that.

Jungkook was so caught up in watching Jimin, that he didn’t notice Taehyung scooting closer to him, following his gaze to see what he was staring at so intently.

“Oh my god, are you checking him out?” Taehyung said suddenly, startling the younger boy who instantly looked away, trying to act nonchalant.

“What? Who? I’m not checking anyone out!”

_Well, so much for trying to be nonchalant._

“Mhm. I saw you, you were totally checking out Jimin.” Taehyung said, sipping his water as he raised he eyebrows.

“I was obviously checking out the guy next to him.”

“Oh really? The blonde or the redhead?” Taehyung asked, and Jungkook just now noticed that the only two people close to Jimin were two girls.

“I can’t believe I’ve spend the last 5 years thinking you were gay, and it turns out you were actually bi this whole time.” Taehyung said mock offended, and Jungkook knew that he was just taking the mickey.

“Shut up!” Jungkook crossed his arms defensively.

“Okay, so maybe I was looking at Jimin and so what? He’s a great dancer, I mean of course he is. He just has to be perfect at everything doesn’t he?”

Taehyung just stared thoughtfully at Jungkook for a moment, his mind racing.

“Wow...”

“Wow? What do you mean wow? What’s so wow?”

“Oh nothing.” Taehyung said raising his hands in defense.

“Nothing at all. Just had an interesting thought.”

Taehyung smirked, and Jungkook was starting to get annoyed by his friend. It was obvious that Taehyung thought Jungkook was attracted to Jimin or something stupid like that, and it was nothing less than ridiculous. Just because he was smiling at him on the carousel, and admiring the way he danced didn’t mean anything. Those were normal ways to react to those situations and Taehyung was just reading too much into it.

*

Jimin had been dancing non-stop for god knows how long, and he definitely needed a break. And another drink. His friends had been so busy lately that it had been a while since he had been out, and he almost forgot how good it felt. He was happy that Sooyoung had picked this club, since it wasn’t packed like many of the other places.

Jimin had never been fond of the places where you had to fight your way through sweating bodies, and shout over the music just to get a drink. He had been here a few times before, since it was also pretty close to where he lived, so he didn’t have to worry about getting home. Despite its club-like interior design, it really had more of a bar-vibe since most of the people came there in small groups or pairs, to enjoy a couple after-work drinks and there were only a handful of people occupying the small dance floor.

While Jimin was waiting for the bartender to notice him, he looked across the bar and noticed a familiar face, quickly hopping down from his stool and making his way to the other side.

“Jimin!” Hoseok greeted loudly before Jimin had even reached him.

“Hobi, what are you doing here?” Jimin asked, surprised to see his friend for the second time today.

“Oh where are my manners?” Hoseok suddenly exclaimed and gestured to a young guy sitting next to him, who Jimin had never seen before.

“Jimin this is Min Yoongi. Yoongi, this is one of my best friends Jimin!”

_Min Yoongi_. Jimin was sure he had heard that name before, but his alcohol-clouded mind couldn’t remember where or when.

Jimin and Yoongi greeted each other shortly, before Hoseok explained how they had ended up there.

“Well, I was finishing my _usual_ Saturday afternoon shift...” He winked at Jimin, before continuing

“And then Yoongi here comes in, and I notice him wearing glasses and since I saw him last week without glasses, I was wondering if he was wearing them for fashion, you know like me, and then we got to talking, but my shift was ending so I asked if he wanted to go get a drink, so we could continue our talk about fashion and glasses and eyesight, and then I remembered I had been here once with you, and really liked the place so here we are!”

Jimin felt dizzy trying to keep up with the amount of information he had just received way too fast for his own liking, and from trying to remember why the name Min Yoongi sounded so familiar, _and_ why it seemed as if Hoseok expected him to know who he was.

“So how is your night going?” Hoseok asked grinning, but before Jimin could reply it was as if something clicked in Hoseok’s mind and his smile slowly faded.

“Oh... are you here with -?” Hoseok was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

“Jungkook?” The younger boy had just stepped up behind Jimin, and Yoongi was surprised to see him there, suddenly remembering last week when his friend had been talking, or rather complaining about some guy named Jimin.

“Yoongi? What are doing here?” Jungkook asked, and then noticed Hoseok.

“Wait, aren’t you the barista from that coffee shop we went to last week? Jimin’s friend?”

“Do you guys know each other?” Yoongi asked, and Jimin’s head felt like it was about to explode with everything going on at once.

He quickly stabilized himself, grabbing on to whatever was closest, not realizing that it was Jungkook’s arm until he looked up and saw those, usually confident, brown eyes staring back at him in shock.

“Jimin? Are you okay?” Hoseok asked concerned, as Jimin quickly let go of Jungkook’s arm and leaned onto the bar instead.

“Yeah... I just... Oh wait, I just remembered... Min Yoongi...” He slurred, still not quite able to grasp the situation. 

The three boys looked at him confused, as he finally realized exactly who Yoongi was, and why he really shouldn’t be here right now.

Jimin started frantically looking around, searching for a certain boy, hoping to avoid an awkward situation but when he finally found who he was looking for, the boy was staring right at them with an undecipherable look on his face.

Taehyung started walking towards them, and there was a collective sharp intake of breath, as the rest of the boys noticed him, especially from Yoongi who wished he was anywhere else right now.

“I’m sorry, did the party move over here without anyone telling me?” Taehyung said, completely ignoring Yoongi’s presence for now.

“Hello again! Taetae, right? I told you we would meet again!” Hoseok said, with a cheerful tone trying to keep the situation from getting awkward.

They were just 5 guys at a bar, getting drinks, nothing to worry about.

“Do you two know each other?” Yoongi asked surprised, more at Hoseok’s blatant use of the nickname “Taetae”, than at the fact that they knew each other.

“Well yeah, all three of you were at the coffee shop last week." Hoseok replied, gesturing to Jungkook and Taehyung.

“Oh... right.” Yoongi kept glancing at Taehyung, trying to read his face.

“Yoongi. Almost didn’t see you there.” Taehyung finally acknowledged his presence, and was obviously not happy about it.

Jimin couldn’t blame him. Just earlier that day Taehyung had refused to ride the ferris wheel because it reminded him of Yoongi, had gone stiff at the mention of him DJ’ing the wedding, and had gone all silent when the club had played a song that reminded him of their first date.

Now he was right here in front of them... with another guy.

“Hey Taet...” Yoongi stopped himself from using the nickname he was so used to, now that he had heard someone else use it.

“Taehyung. I’m just getting a drink with Hoseok here. We got to talking at the coffee shop earlier today.”

It was almost as if Yoongi felt that he needed to justify being there with someone else, even though Taehyung had mentioned earlier, that they had broken up over 4 months ago. Jimin wondered if Taehyung was the only one with unresolved feelings regarding their breakup. He realized that he didn’t actually know anything about Min Yoongi, or their relationship or breakup. Only the fact that they were exes.

He really hoped Hoseok wouldn’t get caught up in some sort of love triangle drama, but he couldn’t imagine it. If Yoongi was anything like Taehyung, that meant he didn’t do flings, and Hoseok definitely didn’t do relationships so maybe this would just be two guys getting a drink, and nothing more.

“How nice. Well we’re actually here with Sooyoung and Jiwoo so we should probably get back to them. After I get a drink.” Taehyung said, and Jungkook’s head snapped towards him.

“I thought you weren’t going to drink.” He said in a hushed voice, not wanting the others to hear.

“Yeah, well things change. Obviously.” Taehyung replied, side-eyeing Yoongi and Hoseok as he waved the bartender over.

*

“Wait, you guys saw Yoongi with_ who_?” Sooyoung asked, as Jungkook was briefing her on the situation that had occurred a while ago.

“His name is Hoseok, he’s a barista at this coffee shop we went to last week, also he’s friends with Jimin.” Jungkook was trying to keep it down, so Taehyung wouldn’t hear their conversation, but the music was too loud to whisper, and Jiwoo constantly nuzzling Sooyoung’s cheek and hair wasn’t really helping.

“It doesn’t even matter, the point is Taehyung is now getting plastered and I have also been drinking, since he was supposed to drive the two of us home.”

Jungkook and Sooyoung both looked over to Taehyung who was now dancing with Jimin, the two obviously having the time of their life. Jungkook was happy that Taehyung was in a better mood than earlier, but he knew it was only temporarily and the regrets and emotions would probably settle in tomorrow.

“Why can’t you drive? You seem awfully sober.” Sooyoung replied dismissively.

“Just because I’m not hammered or seeing double like Taehyung, doesn’t mean I’m sober. There’s no way I can responsibly get behind the wheel like this.”

“Well, I don’t know what to do Jungkook.” Sooyoung was starting to get annoyed since she was just trying to have fun with her fiancé as they didn’t get the chance very often.

“Nayeon’s car only has room for four and that’s including her. That means three passengers and we are clearly four people. Look why don’t you just crash at Jimin’s place? He lives right around the corner.”

Sooyoung must be more drunk than Jungkook thought to suggest something like that.

“No way! I’m not spending the night at his place.”

“Then take a taxi, and pick up Tae’s car tomorrow! God, it’s not that hard to figure something out.”

Jungkook sighed as Sooyoung finally turned away from him, giving all her attention to Jiwoo.

It’s not that Jungkook hadn’t thought about getting a taxi, but at this hour on a Saturday night, the wait would be so long, and he wasn’t sure if he could trust Taehyung to not get sick in the backseat. Of course the chances of him getting sick in a taxi were just as big as getting sick in his own, or Nayeon’s car but he would rather argue with Nayeon than a stranger.

Jungkook braced himself and walked over to the guys dancing, tapping Taehyung's shoulder. The older boy turned around and smiled at the sight of his friend.

“Jungkookie! Did you come to join us? This song is so good, I want to add it to my playlist!”

“Taehyung, don’t you think it’s time to go home?”

“What? No, I’m just getting in my groove! Don’t be a buzzkill!”

“Yeah, Jungkook! Don’t ruin other people’s fun!” Jimin chirped in, giving Jungkook a pointed look.

Jungkook pulled Jimin aside, leaving Taehyung to dance on his own, not that he seemed seem to mind much.

“Listen, Taehyung is obviously only getting drunk because he saw Yoongi with Hoseok. I don’t know what’s up with those two, but it’s not like Taehyung to drink like this. He isn’t used to it, and now we have no way of getting home other than taking a taxi, and I’d rather do that before he gets too out of hand.”

Jimin was impatiently tapping his foot, listening to Jungkook when he remembered the conversation he had with Taehyung earlier, and an idea popped into his mind.

“You know you guys can just crash at my place, I live literally around the corner.”

“We’re not crashing at your place!” Jungkook said sternly, wondering why Jimin would suggest such a thing, considering their mutual dislike of each other.

“Why not?” Jimin pouted, moving closer to the taller boy.

“I have a guest bedroom. Are you worried about sleeping next door to me?”

“What? No? Why do you want me to sleep over anyway? You hate me.” Jungkook said trying to back away from Jimin, but his back hit a wall, and Jimin kept stepping closer.

Jungkook swallowed hard as Jimin tilted his head up, close enough for Jungkook to see the sweat beads on his forehead caused by all the dancing.

“Aw I don’t hate you Jungkook, that’s such a harsh word.” Jimin pouted again, and Jungkook would really wish he would stop doing that. It was so annoying.

“You know Taehyung told me that you were checking me out when I was dancing earlier.”

_Dammit, Taehyung! _

“Is that why you don’t want to sleep over? Worried you won’t be able to control yourself?"

Jungkook had no idea what had gotten into Jimin, but things were starting to get out of hand. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He was supposed to be riling Jimin up, not the other way around. He wasn’t the one who should be getting all hot and flustered. Why was he getting flustered anyway, just by being in close proximity to Jimin? And why did his trousers suddenly feel so tight? He blamed it on the alcohol. In any case he wasn’t going to give Jimin the satisfaction of knowing that he had gotten under his skin.

“You give yourself too much credit Jimin. Do you really think you have that much of an effect on me? Or maybe you want to have that kind of effect on me?”

Jimin just smirked as he lightly touched Jungkook’s chest with his fingertips, and the younger boy was worried that if Jimin got any closer, he would learn exactly how much of an effect he had on him. Well actually it was the alcohol’s effect. Not Jimin. _Obviously_.

“Oh but Kookie.” Jimin was so close, that Jungkook could feel his breath on his neck, making him shiver along with the use of the petname.

“I’m not the one with my back against the wall.”

Jungkook finally snapped out of it, and lightly pushed Jimin so he could move away.

“I’ll be glad to stay at your place, and the only one who will have problems controlling themselves will be Tae, controlling the urge to not get sick.”

Jimin was still smirking as Jungkook walked away, internally cussing at Jimin for turning the tables around like that, and cussing at Taehyung for selling him out. Why did he have to use the words “checking him out”? This is exactly why Jungkook didn’t want Taehyung to get any more drunk.

As he went to find Sooyoung to tell her, they would be leaving soon, he tried to come up with a way to get back at Jimin. There was no way Jimin could just act like that, thinking there would be no repercussions. After all Jungkook had started this whole game, and he would be damned if he wasn’t the one to finish it.

*


	5. The Sketchbook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook discovers a secret of Jimin's, which Jimin isn't happy about. Taehyung begins to open up to Jimin. During a meeting at the catering company, a person from Jimin's past shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
You know where to find the visuals! Quite a few people are mentioned in this chapter, but I only post visuals of the main characters...  
Please leave a comment, if you have any thoughts or questions at all, I love reading them! :)  
Anywaaays, hope u enjoy! xoxo

_White. _

Jungkook was seeing white everywhere and suddenly had an overwhelming feeling of deja vu. He had no idea what to expect, when Jimin opened the door to his apartment, but he should have known that someone as obsessed with their job as the blonde boy was, would make their living space an almost exact replica of their workplace. The only thing missing was the dresses.

“Am I in heaven?” Taehyung slurred looking around the place, as Jungkook helped him inside.

The walk back to the apartment had only taken about 10 minutes (he really did live right around the corner), but it had felt like an hour with Jungkook half carrying/half dragging a very drunk, and very uncooperative Taehyung the whole way.

“Definitely not heaven Tae. That’s where _angels_ live.” Jungkook said pointedly while glancing at Jimin, emphasizing the word angels.“Not little demons.” He added too quiet for the older boy to hear him.

Jungkook was still upset about what had occurred at the club, Jimin totally throwing him off his game. Having to deal with Taehyung didn’t make it any easier for him to come up with a plan of revenge.

“This is _my_ place.” Jimin finally said with a gentle voice, leading Taehyung into the apartment, helping him to sit on the couch. It didn’t take long for him to fall over though, now laying on the couch cuddling one of the many pillows.

Jimin and Jungkook went to the kitchen to fetch some water, but by the time they were back, Taehyung was already fast asleep. Jimin placed the tall glass of water on the table, next to Taehyung and gulped down his own rather quickly.

“I guess you’ll be taking the guest bedroom then,” Jimin told Jungkook, “since the couch is obviously already occupied.”

Jungkook nodded, as the two stood there awkwardly, both having sobered up and losing a bit of their confidence from earlier.

“Uh... I’ll go see if I can find an extra toothbrush. And some painkillers for when Tae wakes up.” Jimin finally said, hurriedly walking off somewhere.

Jungkook looked around the place, once again feeling awkward standing in such a clean, bright and overall perfect looking space. Jimin’s apartment surely represented the boy himself. He couldn’t help but realize that bridal consultants obviously earned a lot more than he had thought. A shimmer of light caught Jungkook’s eye, and he noticed a door slightly ajar. It probably wasn’t appropriate for him to go around snooping in Jimin’s apartment, but curiosity got the best of him as he walked over slightly pushing the door, revealing a bedroom.

The room was pretty simple and although white was still prevalent, there was a splash of colour with a few pastels here and there. If Jungkook was to describe the room with one word it would be pretty. The bed was made neatly with some pretty flowers on one of the bedside tables, a plush carpet covered a space of the room and right across from the bed stood a large open wardrobe, which was obviously very coordinated.

On one side there were white button-ups and black formal trousers - obviously his work clothes - and on the other side there was a variety of jumpers and shirts mostly in pastel colours and all of them definitely oversized for Jimin. Jungkook had only ever seen Jimin in his working and his going out clothes, and tried to imagine him walking around in his bright apartment wearing a lilac knit jumper...

“This isn’t the guess room.”

Jungkook’s thoughts were interrupted and he stepped away from the wardrobe so quickly, he almost fell over, startled by the other boy’s sudden appearance.

“I was just - “

“Snooping around?” Jimin stared the boy down, his arms crossed and a stern look on his face. Jungkook had no idea what to say, since he really didn’t have an excuse to be in his bedroom, and eventually Jimin rolled his eyes and walked out gesturing for the younger boy to follow.

“You know if you wanted to sleep in my room, you should just have said so.” Jimin said walking towards a closed door. “Even though I most certainly would have rejected you.”

Jimin smirked at Jungkook as he opened the door revealing a smaller cozy room. This room however was void of colour and continued the white theme, although there were a couple of green plants.

It seemed that Jimin was determined to keep up the game from the club, but before Jungkook could come up with with a response, the older boy had left him. Tomorrow he would definitely regain the upper-hand.

Jungkook sat on the small bed, and noticed various drawing articles on the small desk across from him. As he got up to take a closer look, something far more interesting than pencils caught his eye. A sketchbook with a few loose pages sticking out. Once again Jungkook’s curiosity won him over as he delicately opened the sketchbook to a random page and was caught by surprise.

Lines, curves and intricate details all came together creating a beautiful dress.

_Did Jimin draw this?_

Jungkook excitedly flipped through the pages, each one containing a gown worthy enough to compete with any of the dresses he had seen at the shop. He stopped flipping when he landed on a certain page, his eyes scanning a dress like none he had ever seen before.

Now, being best friends with Sooyoung meant that Jungkook had seen more dresses in his life than he would have liked, and it also meant that even though he didn’t care much for fashion, he did have a certain knowledge of it, but even without that he knew that this dress was one of a kind. He was mesmerized by it, and the more he looked, the more he kept picturing -

“What are you doing?”

Once again Jungkook was startled by Jimin, who looked from Jungkook’s face to his hands and, noticing the sketchbook, widened his eyes and swiftly grabbed it from him.

“Have you never heard about privacy?” Jimin asked obviously upset, clutching the sketchbook to his chest.

“Jimin... those sketches... did you draw those?” Jungkook was looking intently at Jimin, who averted his gaze to the floor.

“That’s really none of your business. I just came to give you your toothbrush.” Jimin nodded toward the toothbrush he had placed on the desk, and without another glance turned away to walk out of the room, but like always Jungkook was relentless.

“Jimin, wait!” Jungkook called out, following after him. “Those dresses are beautiful, why don’t you - “

“Jungkook, stop.” Jimin stopped and turned around to face him. “This really is none of your business, you weren’t supposed to see these. Jimin gestured to the sketchbook in his arms and added a quiet “_no one is_.”

“Go to bed, Jungkook.” Jimin finally said his voice emotionless and cold. “Goodnight.”

“Jimin...” Jungkook tried but the older boy had already vanished into his own room.

Jungkook had no idea why Jimin had suddenly gotten so defensive. The dresses he had drawn were gorgeous and he should be proud of that kind of talent, sharing it with the world.

Jungkook spent a good amount of time pondering over Jimin’s actions that night, and his own reactions. Why should he even care if Jimin didn’t want anyone to see his sketches? It had nothing to do with him, and he wasn’t even friends with Jimin, so he had no reason to even bring it up. Jimin could do whatever he wanted, and Jungkook had no say whatsoever. No matter how hard he tried though, Jungkook couldn’t forget the last dress, and he fell asleep picturing a faceless bride walking down the aisle in that very gown.

*

Jimin awoke to a thud coming from the living room and instantly jumped out of bed, grabbing the nearest object to protect himself from whoever was intruding his apartment. To his dismay, he had grabbed a pillow. He quickly discarded the soft object, and looked around his room for anything sharp or heavy and finally grabbed one of his candlesticks, approaching the door with caution. He held on tightly to his makeshift weapon, as he slowly opened the door, peaking his head out only to see Taehyung sitting on the floor rubbing his head. Jimin let out a sigh of relief, as he put down the candlestick, scolding himself internally for forgetting about his overnight guests.

“What are you doing on the floor, Tae?” Jimin asked helping the groaning boy back up on the couch.

“I fell.” He slurred obviously in just as bad a state as last night. “I forgot I wasn’t in my king-sized bed back in my apartment, and I guess I turned too much too quickly.”

Jimin handed Taehyung the glass of water from the table, as he heard a door click open and saw a sleepy Jungkook step out of the guestroom, in just his underwear.

“Jesus, Jungkook there are people out here!” Jimin exclaimed, quickly averting his gaze.

“It’s fine. Nothing I’ve never seen before.” Taehyung said chuckling at Jimin’s very red cheeks.

“Well I haven’t, and I would like to keep it that way!” Jimin was still looking in every other direction than Jungkook, but he could practically hear him smirking.

“Oh, Jimin. When will you stop lying to yourself?” Jimin wanted to do nothing more than send his deadliest glare towards the younger boy, but he still refused to look at him until he returned with his trousers on.

He still wasn’t wearing his shirt, as he sat down on the couch next to Jimin, flashing him a big smile.

“Happy now?”

“In your presence? Never.”

“Oh, look who is being feisty again! You know, I much rather prefer Jimin from last night.” Jungkook said, still smiling innocently at a scowling Jimin.

“What Jimin from last night?” Taehyung asked confused, as he hadn’t seen what had happened between the two before they left the club.

“Nothing. Jungkook was drunk, and he has no idea what he is talking about.” Jimin told Taehyung, but kept his eyes on Jungkook the whole time as if warning him to not say anything.

Jungkook wondered if Jimin regretted playing his little game last night. If he did, it would only make it easier for Jungkook to continue it, but it could end up being a lot more fun if Jimin actually played along. At first Jungkook just wanted to see Jimin getting all flustered, because it was so amusing, but after last night he kind of preferred Jimin actually retaliating and being a tease. There were certainly many sides to the blonde boy, as Jungkook was beginning to discover.

*

_Mood music: Mercy - Shawn Mendes_

Jimin decided to make breakfast for the three of them, since he didn’t want to send Taehyung off, all hung over on an empty stomach. He also had another motive as there was something on his mind, that might be too sensitive to talk about in public. He wasn’t quite sure how to approach it, but to his relief, Jungkook brought it up before he got the chance.

“So Tae, what happened to not drowning your sorrows in alcohol?” Taehyung put down the mug he was currently holding, his gaze lowered not wanting to meet either of the boys’ eyes.

“Yeah... about that. Look it was just unexpected. It’s not like I can’t handle seeing him anywhere, you know that Kook. It went fine in the coffee shop, but... I was prepared that day. I knew I would be seeing him. Last night I wasn’t prepared to suddenly see him at the club... with somebody else... It just took me by surprise.”

Jungkook and Jimin exchanged glances, both of them obviously pitying the boy, not wanting him to feel bad about his behaviour.

“Tae, it’s alright, you don’t have to explain yourself.” Jungkook said, rubbing his back comfortingly, showing Jimin a side he hadn’t seen before.

“Yeah, and about Hoseok I don’t think you have any reason to worry.” Jimin piped up, trying to also be some sort of help. “He’s really not a relationship kind of guy, so I don’t think anything there would ever go really far.”

Taehyung’s expression didn’t change, as he continued to slowly sip his tea, staring at his still full plate of food in front of him.

“Do you know why we broke up Jimin?” Taehyung’s question took Jimin by surprise.

Of course he didn’t know, he had only just met them and no idea about their relationship. It seemed that Taehyung didn’t expect an answer, as he continued talking with a far-off expression.

“I have always been a helpless romantic, ever since I was a kid. I always believed in great love stories, true love, love at first sight, big romantic gestures. You know, all that stuff. When I first met Yoongi it was as if everything I believed in suddenly came true. We locked eyes, and it was as if the world stopped. I know, it’s a total cliché, but I always believed in the clichés. I fell so deeply in love with him, like absolutely head over heels, it was actually overwhelming. Before our first date, I talked on the phone with Jungkook for like an hour. Of course back then, Jungkook wasn’t the mature adult he is now.” Taehyung winked at the younger boy, who just shoved him playfully.

“He was just a little 18-year old freshie at uni and not to any help, since he didn’t say much, but I mostly just needed someone to panic to and for that he was perfect. Anyways, our relationship evolved quickly, and it seemed perfect. It _was_ perfect. For years. Until it wasn’t. Like I said, I was completely in love with Yoongi. I would do anything for him, go anywhere. Jungkook used to say it was like an obsession, almost unhealthy but who was Jungkook to say anything? A kid who has never experienced love before. Yoongi had a past. Not like a dark, scary past, nothing like that. He had been through a lot, like relationship wise. I mean his story isn’t mine to tell, but it left its marks on him and it took a toll on us. It’s a long story really, but eventually I realized that I couldn’t be what he needed, and he couldn’t be what I wanted. He needed a friend more than a lover, and I wasn’t able to be just that. It was one of the toughest decisions I ever made, when I finally broke up with him. I didn’t want to break up, I only did what was best. What he could never have done. We both loved each other, he was just as in love with me, as I was with him and it only got stronger over time. I knew he would never break up with me, even if I begged him to. I almost did, because the thought of breaking up with him myself was tearing me apart. But I had to do it. And I don’t know if he has forgiven me for giving up on everything, on us... Because I still haven’t.”

Taehyung got up and left the table, Jungkook following him into the guestroom, and Jimin decided to give them privacy.

He was surprised to hear that Taehyung was the one who had broken up, since he seemed to be so affected by it, but Jimin hadn’t actually seen Yoongi long enough to know how affected he was, and Taehyung did say that he hadn’t really wanted to end it.

Jimin had a hard time relating to the whole situation, since he had never been in love in that way before. He didn’t actually have much of a romantic history, since he only had one real relationship before which hadn’t lasted very long, and it hadn’t been true love. The lack of romance in his life, definitely wasn’t because he didn’t believe in love, or at least that’s what he told himself. His life just hadn’t allowed for it to happen, and he was fine with that. So far. Even though he had never experienced the strong feelings, that Taehyung had, he could still feel the younger boy’s pain and hoped that he would eventually heal one day.

*

“Is he okay in there?” Jimin asked Jungkook, as he had left Taehyung in the guesroom to gather himself, after crying for 15 minutes.

Jungkook knew that once Taehyung left the table, it was because he could feel the tears coming. He hated crying in front of others, except Jungkook who had been around after the break-up, when the tears were pretty much inevitable. He knew that all Taehyung needed, was someone to hold him quietly, while he let all the tears out, and Jungkook would never deny one of his best friends comfort.

“He’ll be fine.” Jungkook replied, helping Jimin clear the table. “I think it’s easier to understand when you know the whole story. I have a feeling that one day you will.”

Jimin pondered over Jungkook’s words. Was he insinuating that Jimin was becoming part of their friend group?

_(Mood music: Sexy Boy - Air)_

As Jimin started washing the dishes, Jungkook grabbed a towel swinging it over his, still naked, shoulder.

“Need some help?”

“You seem awfully friendly today.” Jimin replied, trying not to look at Jungkook’s chest.

“Well, you were awfully friendly last night.” Jungkook said with a smirk, as a blush formed on Jimin’s cheeks.

“Can we just forget about that? I don’t know what got into me.” Jimin seemed to be concentrating awfully hard on the plate in his hand, which was definitely clean by now. Jungkook took it from his hand, moving a little closer.

“Maybe... I don’t want to forget about it.”

Jimin gulped visibly, earning a smile from the younger boy.

“Well, maybe you will have to.” Jimin said turning to face him, his heart beating wildly, as they were close enough for their chests to nearly touch.

Why did he have to have so much of an effect on him? Jungkook was still arrogant and rude, and Jimin had no business feeling week in the knees just because he was standing close to him. Without a shirt. Why was he still shirtless anyways?

“Can you please put on a shirt?” Jimin said, barely a squeak, and he mentally slapped himself for showing Jungkook how weak he was right now.

But could you blame him? Jungkook was an attractive man, who clearly spent a lot of time working out. Even though Jimin knew this was all just a ruse to rile him up, it certainly had the intended outcome. And Jungkook seemed to know that. It was evident, that Jimin had taken Jungkook by surprise last night, and now he had regained his confidence and was apparently determined to get back at him.

“But it’s so hot in here Jimin.” Jungkook said fake fanning himself. Jimin was well aware that his apartment was a perfect temperature. “Why are you so bothered by me not wearing a shirt?”

“Well, because it’s distracting.” Jimin exclaimed loudly, and instantly regretted it as Jungkook raised his eyebrows and chuckled.

“So I distract you?” Jungkook stepped closer, as Jimin stepped back. “You know, Tae was right last night.” He kept stepping closer until Jimin’s back was against the counter, Jungkook placing his arms on either side of him, basically trapping him in place. The position seemed so familiar, except Jimin was on the opposite side this time, and deep down he knew that he didn’t mind; his whole body was tingling at the moment, but he brushed it off to the back of his mind where he didn’t have to deal with it.

“I _was_ watching you dance. I don’t mind admitting it, I mean I’m pretty sure you know how good you looked. But I had no idea that you are distracted by me as well.” Jungkook still had that dumb smirk, and Jimin wanted nothing more than to wipe it off his face. If only he knew how, but it seemed that his alcohol-induced confidence from last night had vanished, and eventually one of them had to back down.

They were closer than before now, and Jimin could smell the coffee on Jungkook’s breath. He felt the warmth radiating from his body, making his own palms sweaty as he finally dared to meet Jungkook’s gaze, feeling intimidated by the intensity of it.

_Get yourself together, Jimin! It’s just a ruse. Don’t give him the satisfaction!_

“I am only distracted,” Jimin finally said, aggressively removing Jungkook’s arms, “because it’s painfully obvious what you are trying to do here.”

Jimin walked back to the dishes, his heart still beating fast against his chest, as he tried to disguise the deep breath he had to take. Jungkook leaned back against the counter, watching the other boy with amusement.

“Well, it seems to be working.”

“It most certainly - “ Jimin started but was cut off by his phone ringing. He quickly dried his hands, and picked up his phone, leaving the kitchen.

Jungkook was pleased with himself. He had obviously succeeded in getting back at Jimin for last night. A part of him worried if he had taken it too far, but he shook that thought off, remembering how far the other boy had taken it last night. He wondered what would happen, if Jimin hadn’t called it off; if he decided to just play along. If neither one of them backed down.

Before his thoughts could get too far, Taehyung entered the kitchen, eyes still a little puffy but he was definitely in a better shape than before.

“Hey man, you doing alright?”

Taehyung just nodded as he poured himself a glass of water. “Where’s Jimin?”

“On the phone.” Jungkook nodded towards the living room, were his muffled voice could be heard.

“Oh that reminds me,” Taehyung said pulling his own phone out, “I think Sooyoung tried calling me earlier.”

“Oh? What about?” Before Taehyung could reply, Jimin walked in with a big smile on his face.

“So that was Sooyoung.” Jimin suddenly noticed Taehyung and his smile faded to a look of concern. “Oh Taehyung, are you alright?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine! What did Sooyoung say? I see she tried to call me as well.”

“Well that’s because as her wedding planner, she expects you to accompany her next week when she has a meeting with the best caterer ever!” Jimin clapped his hands together in excitement, and Jungkook had to stop himself from cooing at the sight.

“She wants me to go along too!” Jimin continued his eyes practically glistening. “She tried to call you as well Jungkook. She just made the appointment like 10 minutes ago. It’s only a week before our next dress appointment though, I hope it doesn’t stress her out.” Jimin said the last part mostly to himself, and Jungkook found it cute how concerned he was. It must be a sort of job defect.

“Well no need to worry about that.” Taehyung exclaimed, jumping up from his seat, pushing the hair back from his face, and straightening out his clothes . “That’s what I’m here for!”

*

Jimin spotted Sooyoung waving, Jiwoo close to her as always. Next to her stood Jungkook looking casual as usual, and a few feet away Taehyung was talking animatedly on the phone. Jimin walked up to them, a smile on his face looking forward to seeing his good friends, and introducing them to the others.

“So, are you ready?” Jimin asked, rubbing his hands together, after greeting everyone. His and Jungkook’s greeting had been rather quick, Jimin trying to avoid eye contact with the younger boy as much as possible still not entirely over the last time they were together.

“Yup! Just waiting for Taehyung to finish his conversation with the florist.” Sooyoung replied, obviously excited about the meeting today, probably because Jimin had gone on and on about how great Jin was.

Finally Taehyung finished the conversation and walked over to Jimin greeting him with a big hug.

“Jimin! Looking great as always, loving those boots and the hat is just perfect!” Jungkook rolled his eyes as always. Leave it to Taehyung to comment on someone’s fashion in the same beat as greeting them.

“Thank you Taehyung! I love your coat by the way, very chic.”

“What, no one going to comment on my outfit?” Jungkook asked, fake offended, and they all turned to him taking in his jeans and flannel.

“I think it would be best if we don’t.” Taehyung finally said and the four of them chuckled as they walked towards the building, Jungkook following behind with a scowl.

_“... oh, Mina that just won’t work, please start over.”_

Jimin recognized his friend’s voice as they were led through the narrow hallway by one of his new staff, who had introduced himself as Kang Yeosang.

He told the group that Seokjin would have come out to greet them himself, but they were trying out a new recipe today, and one of their chefs was struggling a bit. Jimin knew who he was talking about. Mina had been working in Jin’s company ever since it started, and the two often had heated discussions, since Jin was very open-minded and free spirited when it came to new recipes, whereas Mina was more traditional, and didn’t always follows his ideas. They never let their job get in way of their friendship though, since they had been good friends for years, and found a way to seperate their personal and professional life.

_“Chef, I don’t know what I did. It just... won’t fold properly.”_

Jimin recognized another voice. Park Jihyo. She had worked there for a few months now, and was a sweetheart, and always very eager to do well and impress her boss.

“Now Jihyo... remember, when something goes wrong, what do we ask ourselves?” Jin’s voice was loud and clear now as the group entered the kitchen.

Jungkook saw a young girl with a thoughtful look on her face, and a tall blonde-haired man standing next to her in a crisp white shirt and black apron with traces of, what he was presumed, was flour on it.

The young girl hesistated a bit, before her face lit up and she replied, “What would Gordon Ramsay do?”

_“Exactly!”_ Jin smiled, and turned to the ingredients on the table, mumbling to himself “what _would_ Gordon Ramsay do?”

“Jin!” Jimin finally exclaimed and his friend looked up, offering him a smile as he hurried over to the group.

“Jimin! Good to see you.”

After greeting Jimin, he turned to the rest of the group, bowing as he politely introduced himself.

“Very pleased to meet you. I’m Kim Seokjin, head chef and manager of Kim Catering!”

_“Co-manager.”_ A voice spoke up behind them, and Jimin flashed a smile at seeing his other good friend. “Kim Namjoon, co-manager of Kim Catering!” He introduced himself to everyone in the group, finally greeting Jimin with a hug.

The first thing Jungkook noticed about Kim Namjoon, was his warm smile. Then how tall he was, and how good he looked in his all black outfit. He couldn’t help but wonder if him and Jin were a couple, because they sure would make a good-looking one.

“I’m very pleased to meet you as well, Jimin has told me such good things about you.” Sooyoung said curiously looking around the place.

It was a typical industrial kitchen, all metal and hardware. At the moment there were ingredients strewn around the place as a few chefs were busy cooking something that was filling the space with an absolutely delicious smell.

“As he should!” Jin said jokingly, smiling at his younger friend.

Jin and Namjoon proceeded to show Sooyoung, Jiwoo and Taehyung around the place, explaining their roles. Basically Jin took care of the recipes, cooking and overall everything related to food, while Namjoon took care of the business aspect including things like finances.

Jimin hung back letting the five of them get acquainted, pleased to see smiles and laughs from all sides. Jungkook had stayed behind as well, not too interested in the whole food thing, only coming along due to his best friend status as usual.

“They seem nice.” Jungkook finally spoke up, still watching the others carefully.

“Jin and Namjoon are two of my best friends. I have known Jin since I was a kid. He practically raised me.” Jimin realized he had spoken without thinking, as he noticed Jungkook’s curious glance, but quickly changed the subject before he could inquire about it. “Anyways they work perfectly together. And Jin is just...spectacular in a kitchen. He comes up with the craziest ideas, and always at the strangest times. You could be in the middle on a conversation, and he’ll just blurt out something random like ‘add the lime _before_ the lemon!’ and then start writing notes in his little book.”

Jungkook noticed the chef’s little book and pencil peeking out from his apron’s pocket. Jimin spoke of his friends with such fondness, that Jungkook couldn’t help but smile.

“So... are they dating?” Jungkook blurted out, and Jimin just stared at him blankly before erupting into a fit of giggles.

“I...I’m sorry.” Jimin said, once his laughter died down and he wiped a stray tear from his eyes. “Just the thought of Jin and Namjoon dating... No, they are definitely not dating.”

Jungkook didn’t understand why it was so funny, but figured it must be something only the friend group would get. He watched as Jin introduced the chefs, and something peculiar caught his eye. Taehyung’s eyes seemed to never leave the blonde head chef, even as the other chefs greeted them. He had a slight smile on his face, and it was a smile Jungkook knew all too well.

“We actually have one more chef, we just hired him recently, but he’s coming in later today.” Jin finally finished the introductions, and turned to Jimin. “I have actually been meaning to tell you-”

Jin was cut off by a voice that was far to familiar to Jimin.

“Minie?”

As Jungkook turned around and was faced with one of the most gorgeous men he had ever seen, he began to wonder if being beautiful was a condition of working here. He was around the same height as Jungkook but was still wearing his casual clothes. Jungkook noticed that Jimin was visibly frozen in place, almost as if he refused to turn around, and Jungkook realized that the boy in front of him had just addressed Jimin with a nickname. They obviously knew each other, so why was Jimin so reluctant to turn around and greet him. The other boy finally walked around Jimin, in order to face him and smiled warmly.

“It _is_ you! Jin told me you would be coming in today, with potential customers.” Jimin forced a smile as the other boy then noticed everyone else in the kitchen.

“Oh, I must have forgotten my manners! I’m Park Seongwha, just recently started working here.” Seongwha greeted everyone politely, but Jungkook was still curious as to how he knew Jimin, since he seemed very happy about seeing the blonde boy, which was a different reaction than Jimin's.

“Are you a friend of Jimin as well?” Jiwoo finally asked, apparently having noticed the friendly greeting. Both Seongwha and Jimin blushed, and the taller boy let out an awkward chuckle.

“Oh, I’m not quite sure if friends is the right word. Minie and I... we used to date.”

*


	6. The Perfect Jimin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin has mixed feelings about the return of Seongwha. Meanwhile Taehyung is in denial, Jungkook is confused and Jin knows exactly how he feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo, thank you all for the comments & kudos, they really make my day and motivate me a lot! :)  
I just want to clarify that Seongwha is the same age as Jimin, which is 25 in this AU (so two years older than Jungkook) I have changed pretty much everyone's ages in order to go with the story, so if you want to know how old anyone is please just ask :) but they are all at least 21!   
Alsooo, any opinions that a character might have of another character, is simply their OPINION and not necessarily a correct description of said character.. in my opinion each character naturally have their flaws but none of them are actually as bad as some characters tend to think..  
ANYWAYS, I really hope u enjoy this chapter, which has a lot more thoughts than action, and please share any thoughts you may have :)   
u know where the visuals are ;)

_“Minie and I… we used to date.” _

Jimin felt his cheeks flush red, as an awkward silence took over the room. His gaze found Jin who was apparently determined to look anywhere else but him, and he silently glared at the chef.

The silence was suddenly broken as a loud clatter was heard.

“Oh my gosh... I’m so sorry!” Jihyo apologized, as she hurriedly tried to collect the pieces of porcelain from the broken plates on the floor.

“It’s okay, don’t worry!” Jin assured her, always being the kind boss. “We have plenty of plates.”

“They just slipped out of my hand, I don’t know -”

“Hey.” Jin cut her off, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I said it’s alright.”

“Here, let me help with that.” Taehyung offered, as Jin and Jihyo were cleaning up the mess. Jin looked up in surprise meeting Taehyung’s eyes, and a smile formed on his face.

“Thank you... Taehyung was it?”

Taehyung nodded and as the three continued to clean up, Jimin walked over to Namjoon who was apologizing to Sooyoung and Jiwoo about the situation, worried that they might be doubting the professionalism of the place, but they were fortunately very understanding.

“Excuse me, can I just borrow Namjoon for a minute?” Jimin asked politely, barely waiting for an answer before pulling his friend aside.

“I’m sorry Joon, but what the hell were you thinking?” Jimin asked in a hushed voice, as he glanced over his shoulder, making sure no one could hear him. “Of all the people in the world, you had to hire _him_?”

“Oh God, we were worried you would react this way. Look, Jin and I were looking to hire, and he contacted us with all the paperwork and everything. We didn’t have many applicants in the first place, and he was the best choice. None of the others even came close, you must understand that.”

Jimin groaned pressing his fingers to his forehead, as he felt a headache forming.

“Namjoon, you know why he and I never worked out, just those 4 months we dated were so exhausting. What is he even doing here? He moved away to work at that fancy place.”

“Well, he just moved back recently. Look, I know how you feel about him, but Seongwha won’t be a problem, I promise. You hardly come by here anyways, and if Sooyoung and Jiwoo do end up hiring us, we will be working with them only. You will be out of the picture. Jin and I even confronted Seongwha about his... feelings, and he promised us it wouldn’t be a problem. He said he was totally over you, and just wants to be friends, if even that. No one is going to force you to even talk to him, if you don’t want to. He knows that too.”

Jimin glanced back once again, and saw Seongwha talking calmly to Sooyoung and Jiwoo, who both started laughing, as Jungkook just glared in their direction.

Jimin had a feeling from the beginning that Jungkook was a bit possessive when it came to his best friend, and wondered if he saw anyone getting close to Sooyoung as some sort of threat to their friendship. Maybe that was why he had initially disliked Jimin.

“Fine.” Jimin finally let out a defeated sigh. “He seems to be getting along with the happy couple already. But I refuse to have any sort of contact with him, unless strictly needed.” He pointed a warning finger at Namjoon. “I don’t want him getting any sort of thoughts.”

Jimin noticed that Jungkook was now approaching the couple and Seongwha and, knowing the younger boy, decided to intervene before anything got out of hand.

“... and then my friend actually did end up ruining his whole batch.”

Sooyoung and Jiwoo laughed at whatever Seongwha had just told them, but Jungkook just stood tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for Namjoon and Jin to finish what they each were up to, so they could be done and get out of here.

It wasn’t that Jungkook didn’t like the two managers, they both seemed friendly enough, but he was getting a strange vibe from this Seongwha guy that he didn’t like, and he didn’t want to spend another minute with him.

“Oh Minie! I was just telling Sooyoung and Jiwoo one of my stories from culinary school.”

Jungkook turned and saw Jimin joining them, with what looked like a fake smile on his face. Jungkook got the feeling that Jimin wasn’t happy to see is ex, which was one more reason to leave as soon as possible. Not that Jungkook cared about Jimin’s feelings, but he wouldn’t want _anyone_ to be put in an uncomfortable situation.

“You know the one with my friend and the crème brulée’s?”

“Ah yes, I believe you told me that one on our first date. A classic.” Jimin replied, shifting awkwardly on his feet.

Fortunately, Jin and Namjoon both approached them now and asked Sooyoung and Jiwoo if they would like to go to the office to talk business, now that the tour was over, leaving Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook with the rest of the staff, who were busy with their recipes.

For Jimin it was fine, since he knew everyone pretty well and was on friendly terms with most of them, but Jungkook seemed a bit out of place and annoyed. Jimin figured it was his general dissatisfaction of having to be around other people, that weren’t part of his friend group.

“So how are you doing Jimin?” Seongwha asked, and this was exactly what Jimin was worried about. The last thing he wanted was to have the obligatory, friendly conversation with his ex.

“Still working at the bridal shop?”

“Mhm.” Jimin replied curtly, hoping that Seongwha would take a hint. But of course, he never did before so why would he now?

“And your designs? Any progress?”

Jungkook’s head perked up at the word “designs”, as Jimin snapped towards Seongwha, resisting the urge to physically shut him up right then and there.

“Designs? You mean his sketches?” Jungkook asked, and Seongwha looked at him doubtfully.

“_You_ have seen Jimin’s sketches?”

“Wait, what sketches?” Taehyung piped in, confused about what was going on but was ignored by the others.

“No he -”

“Yes, actually I have. Just last week in his apartment.” Jungkook replied, crossing his arms, as he stared Seongwha down.

The other boy mirrored his pose, squinting his eyes at him suspiciously.

“How long have you even known Jimin? Sooyoung said you and her are best friends, yet she just met Jimin like a few weeks ago.”

“I met Jimin at the same time, so yeah, we have been friends for a few weeks now.”

Both Taehyung and Jimin shot Jungkook a surprised look. Since when did he consider himself friends with Jimin?

“Did you actually show this guy, who you barely know, your designs?” Seongwha asked Jimin, seemingly a bit upset, and Jimin couldn’t believe he had the audacity to think he had the right to know anything about what Jimin chose to do in is life. He had had just about enough of pretending to be polite, especially since Sooyoung and Jiwoo weren’t around anymore.

“Not that it’s any of your business, Seongwha, but I didn’t show Jungkook anything. He found my sketchbook by coincidence and decided to look through it. _Without_ my permission, may I add.”

Jimin now turned his glare to Jungkook, who didn’t even look one bit sorry or guilty but seemed more upset by the fact that Jimin had just called his bluff. Jimin didn’t understand why he was obviously trying to one up Seongwha anyways.

“Oh.” Seongwha finally said smirking at the younger boy. “That makes sense.”

When Seongwha had seen Jimin’s sketches it had initially been an accident much like with Jungkook, and just like with Jungkook, Jimin had been reluctant to show them, especially because he had only known Seongwha for a couple months, and insisted that these sketches were very private to him. However, at this point Jimin had still been very infatuated, confused it with being in love, and decided to show him and tell him about his life-long dream. So naturally Seongwha had found it suspicious, that Jimin would have shown his sketchbook to someone he barely knew, if they weren’t dating.

Jungkook wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off Seongwha’s stupidly pretty face. Jungkook wasn’t one bit surprised that he and Jimin used to date. His first impression of Jimin was that he was materialistic and shallow, and this just backed that up even more. That, and the fact that quite a few of Jimin’s conversations with Sooyoung and Taehyung were centered around fashion. Jungkook didn’t stop to think that maybe that was because Jimin literally worked with fashion, and it was something both his friends had a huge interest in. No, it had to be because Jimin didn’t care about anything but clothes, style and appearances.

Why else would he date someone like Seongwha who seemed to have a shitty personality, no matter how pretty he was? It was a habit, Jungkook didn’t realize that he had; judging someone within a few minutes without really knowing anything about them.

“I’m sorry, what sketches are we talking about?” Taehyung asked again, making Jimin groan in frustration.

Before anyone could reply, Taehyung felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Yeosang standing with a tray of mini chocolate soufflés.

“Would you guys please taste these for me? I just tried a new recipe today, and I'm not quite sure about the amount of chocolate.”

Jimin let out a sigh of relief and shot Yeosang a thankful smile, for obviously sensing the situation and distracting them with something most people loved. Chocolate.

The group thanked Yeosang for the desserts, and as soon as they took the first bite, the room was filled with satisfied sounds, even from Jungkook who looked reluctant at first.

Yeosang just stood next to them looking pleased and proud of himself at their reactions, and soon enough Jihyo and Mina had joined him, offering the group their own desserts to taste.

“Is this like dessert day or something?” Taehyung asked, before biting into one of Jihyo’s éclairs, widening his eyes at the delicious taste.

“Seokjin wanted us to try out a new recipe today, and then said if we wanted we could try out some of our own new dessert recipes, as long as we make them in miniature form.” Mina replied, handing out her tray to Jungkook who gladly took one of the mini fruit tarts.

Jimin let out a little chuckle, thinking how typical it was of his friend to give his staff a task like that. Seokjin may be the oldest in his friend group, but he really was a child at heart sometimes, and it just made Jimin love him even more.

Jungkook had just finished his second éclair, when Sooyoung and Jiwoo entered the room, Namjoon and Jin following behind, all of them with smiles on their faces.

“Oh Sooyoung! Listen, even if you don’t hire them for the food, please let them make the cake. Or even better a whole dessert buffet.”

The three chefs all grinned at Jungkook's compliment, as Jin gave them the look of a proud father.

As Sooyoung and Jiwoo started tasting the desserts themselves, Jihyo piped up.

“Oh this is nothing. When Seongwha started here last week, on his first day he made this amazing croquembouche, and I have never seen anyone work so quickly with his level of skills!”

“Ah yes, Seongwha is our new resident dessert expert. One of the reasons we were eager to hire him!” Jin explained with a smile. “No offence to any of my other chefs of course, but we all have our own individual areas of expertise.”

“Well, as I was just telling Seokjin and Namjoon,” Sooyoung addressed Jungkook, as she finished her soufflé, “they are definitely in our top 3 choices, but we still have the tasting and we have two other companies we have to visit. I already arranged the tasting with Seokjin to be next week, on the same day as my dress appointment, since it was the only day Jiwoo could get off work.”

“I’ll email you the list with our wishes for the tasting, and of course you can add anything you see fitting.” Jiwoo told Jin, and then turned towards Seongwha. “Also I would love to see that croquembouche. French desserts are my favourite.”

“It would be my pleasure!” Seongwha replied, before everyone said their goodbyes.

Jungkook had mixed feelings about the whole appointment. As soon as Seongwha had come, he had wanted to get out of there but then he tasted those desserts, and found out that Jimin’s ex made even better desserts, and how was he supposed to hate someone who could make something so delicious? A little voice at the back of his head was telling him that he didn’t actually have to hate Seongwha, but something even deeper, told him that he should and he hated these internal conflicts.

It was as if he had more and more of them, ever since he met Jimin which just caused him to take it out on the older boy, even though Jimin hadn’t actually done anything to offend him. Well apart from the things he said that time at the coffee shop, and even though he never apologized for it, it was as if they had put it behind them, and moved into a new phase. A phase where they took turns to tease each other in sometimes inappropriate ways, but at the same time they would still bicker albeit less malicious than before.

Jungkook was ripped away from his thoughts as he heard Sooyoung mention the name Seongwha.

“So how long did you date?” She asked Jimin, and Jungkook’s ears perked up, even though he tried to seem indifferent about their conversation.

“Oh not very long at all, only for about 4 months last year. It was the first and only real relationship I have ever had, if you can even call it that.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Well... I guess I have my own ideas of what romance and love are, and it wasn’t until after we broke up, that I realized that wasn’t it. I thought I was in love with him during the time we were together, but I wasn’t really. I was more infatuated than anything else. Seongwha however, well let’s just say he was more invested in the relationship than I was. When I eventually broke it up, he didn’t take it very well but lucky for both of us he got a job offer at this really famous restaurant in another city and moved away. I’m not quite sure what happened there, since he is back now.”

Jimin wasn’t actually sure how he felt about Seongwha being back, and working with his two best friends. At first he was sure, it would be complicated and he wasn’t happy about it since he was worried his ex might still have feelings for him, but he also couldn’t deny the tiniest spark he felt when his and Seongwha’s eyes met.

It was ridiculous, and he kept telling himself not to fall in the same trap again. He tried to remember how their 4 months of dating had been, how “clingy” Seongwha had been which wouldn’t really have been a problem for anyone else, but for someone as focused on his job as Jimin, he didn’t have the amount of time that Seongwha had wished for. Of course Jimin couldn’t blame Seongwha for wanting to spend time with his boyfriend, but once the initial infatuation from Jimin’s side had died down, he started to see their time together as a burden and decided to break it off, before anyone got hurt. Unfortunately it had been too late, since Seongwha hadn’t just been infatuated, but had been in love with Jimin.

Namjoon had told Jimin that Seongwha was totally over him now, which made Jimin a little more at ease, and he ignored the tiny sting he had felt when he had heard those words.

*

_Mood music: Fly Me To The Moon - Frank Sinatra_

Rain thrummed against the window almost in a melodic sort of way, perfectly accompanying the sound of soft jazz, creating the exact headspace Jungkook needed to focus on the task at hand. One of the things he loved about being a freelance graphic designer was the opportunity to work from home. He didn’t have to commute to an office everyday, or put up with any sorts of distractions from co-workers, which allowed him to create whatever atmosphere he personally needed to do his job. The only distraction was whenever Taehyung decided to randomly come over, which was quite often at the moment, since being Sooyoung’s wedding planner meant that as long as he had contacted everyone he needed to, he was only required to actually show up somewhere on certain days.

Today he found himself laying on Jungkook’s couch, finding patterns on the ceiling, softly humming along to the music, as his friend focused on the screen in front of him, barely uttering a word for the last hour.

“Have I ever told you that I used to play the saxophone?” Taehyung suddenly asked, earning a sigh from the younger boy.

“I’m pretty sure you told me that, the first day we met each other.”

“Oh... so tell me again, why we’re listening to what sounds like a ‘best of jazz’ playlist? Not that I mind, but it’s not your usual type of music.”

“Because,” Jungkook replied, still not turning his head from the screen, “I’m working on a design for this new jazzclub, and you know how I have to get in the right mindset when designing.”

“So... does this new jazz club have some sort of love theme?” Jungkook finally turned to look at Taehyung with a questioning look on his face.

“It’s just that every single song, since I arrived has been a love song.” Taehyung stated just as a new song started playing, only confirming his words.

Jungkook quickly turned off the music, but not before Taehyung noticed a slight blush on his cheeks.

“I’m not quite sure what you’re insinuating, but I don’t like it.”

Taehyung sat up, and started playing with the flame from a scented candle Jungkook had lit. The candle looked expensive and was literally named “jazz club”, filling the room with an intense scent of rum and smoke, but in a comfortable and warm way.

“I’m not insinuating anything.” Taehyung said, not looking up from the flame. “I’m just saying that I have been here for an hour, and seen you staring at your screen, hardly getting any work done, and instead sighing deeply every other minute while playing songs like ‘fly me to the moon’, ‘dream a little dream’ and ‘at last’. I mean they’re all great songs, but I can’t help thinking if this is about a certain blonde wedding consultant.” Taehyung finally looked up through his lashes, only to be met with Jungkook’s piercing glare.

“’Not insinuating anything’, huh? What does Jimin have to do with this?”

“Don’t pretend as if you don’t know what I’m talking about. I saw the way you kept looking at him the other day at the catering place. I haven’t even seen you with that much fond in your eyes, with any of the guys you have dated in the last few years.”

“What any of the whole two guys?” Jungkook scoffed. “And I’m surprised you even noticed anything at all, since your eyes were practically glued to Seokjin the whole damn time.” Jungkook smirked at his own comeback, as Taehyung's expression darkened.

“What are you talking about?”

“Oh come on, Tae! You couldn’t take your eyes off him for more than a couple seconds. I mean he is a handsome guy, but you looked like the personification of the heart eye emoji.”

Taehyung frowned and went back to laying on the couch, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Don’t you have some work to do?”

“Hey, don’t pull that on me!” Jungkook said, leaving his computer to join Taehyung on the couch. “You started this whole thing and pulled me from my work headspace, so don’t feed me that BS.”

Jungkook lifted Taehyung's legs and seated himself under them, while the older boy still refused to look at him, pouting towards the ceiling.

“Look, there’s nothing wrong with it.” Jungkook softened his voice, hoping it would be a better approach. “Jin is a handsome guy who seems really nice, and if you think you might like him that’s great. I’m sure you will have plenty of chances to get to know him. Aren’t you going along to the tasting in a couple days?”

Taehyung was still staring at the ceiling, hearing Jungkook’s words but barely registering them, even though he was right. Well to an extent.

The moment Taehyung had set eyes on Jin, he had been attracted to the older boy, captivated by his eyes, his smile, his whole aura. When he had followed Sooyoung and Jiwoo around, during the small tour of the kitchen, it was mostly because of this magnetic pull he felt coming from Jin. As is he had to go wherever he went. For someone like Tae, it would be called fate, soulmates even. Taehyung didn’t believe in mindless flirting, but he did believe in love at first sight, he did believe in soulmates, but he had also once thought he had found his soulmate, only to be wrong.

Ever since he broke up with Yoongi, he was even more cautious than before, not wanting to jump into anything, only for it to end up with people being hurt. Yoongi still held such a big position in his heart, that it wouldn’t be fair to try to let anyone else in, until the other boy was completely gone.

“You can’t just wait forever you know.” Jungkook suddenly said, as if he had read the older boy’s mind. “Yoongi was a very important person, and I think you will probably always love him in one way or another, but that doesn’t mean you can’t open up to anyone else.”

“And what about you?” Taehyung didn’t want to answer what Jungkook had just said. It made perfect sense but Taehyung simply wasn’t ready for that conversation yet.

“What about me?”

“You didn’t deny being all fond over Jiminie.” Taehyung wiggled his eyebrows at the younger boy, who threw a pillow at his face.

“That’s because it was a ridiculous assumption. And since when do you call him Jiminie?”

“What, are you jealous or something? You sure seemed it, the way you were glaring daggers at that Seongwha guy. I don’t blame you though, I would be upset if my competition was a Greek god.”

It never ceased to surprise Jungkook, how Taehyung could go from pitiful and somber to playful and joking within a second.

“There are so many incorrect things in that statement, but even if I was interested in Jimin, which I am _not_, Seongwha is definitely not competition. Jimin obviously doesn’t like him anymore.”

“So you took note of his reactions to him? I see.” Taehyung replied simply, raising an eyebrow as a smirk formed on his face.

Jungkook didn’t know why Taehyung kept on insisting that Jungkook liked Jimin in that sort of way, as he personally didn’t recall doing or saying anything that would imply that. And Jungkook would never fall for someone like Jimin anyway. He was pretty, not always rude and could be funny, and maybe Jungkook didn’t find his smile so stupid anymore, but he was way too shallow and vain for Jungkook, and they had practically no similar interests at all.

“I don’t have a crush on Jimin. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

“Actually no. Why did you keep on flirting with him that night we all went out? And the morning after?”

Taehyung’s question took Jungkook by surprise, as that was the last thing he expected to bring up. Surely, Taehyung knew that he was simply just teasing him.

“Flirting? I wasn’t flirting with him! I was just teasing him, you know to see him get all flustered.”

“And why is that? Why do you want to see him get flustered, Jungkook?”

Jungkook opened his mouth as if to speak and closed it again, realizing he didn’t know what to reply, so Taehyung went on.

“At first I thought, you were just doing it to get to him without being blatantly rude, or like playing some sort of game, but now I’m not so sure. I think you like seeing him getting flustered, because you like knowing that you have that effect on him.”

“I don’t remember you taking psychology classes in uni.” Jungkook mumbled, not denying nor confirming what Taehyung had guessed. Because to be frank, Jungkook wasn’t exactly sure if he was wrong.

He did feel some sort of pride, when he saw how his teasing affected Jimin. How his eyes would go all wide, his cheeks turning pink and his lips forming a pout. How he would visibly gulp, his breaths getting deeper, all because of Jungkook.

But that didn’t mean he liked him. Anyone would be proud of getting someone to react that way to them.

“So have you ever stopped to think, Kook,” Taehyung continued, sitting up to look Jungkook in the eyes, “and wonder why you have that effect on him?”

*

The coffee shop was bustling with customers as it always was, during this time of the morning and Jimin was grateful when he and Jin finally reached the counter, being greeted by a smiling Mingi.

“Good morning Jimin! How are you this morning? Would you like the usual? Ah Seokjin, good to see you! What would be you like this morning?”

Mingi was usually happy and energetic, but this was a whole new level and Jimin wondered if he had had maybe one too many cups of coffee.

“Good morning Mingi, I’m fine thanks and yes just the usual. You seem awfully happy today?”

“Ah, I guess it is pretty obvious.” Mingi replied, taking Jin’s order. “Guess who Hoseok just promoted to assistant manager!”

“Oh, congratulations! He couldn’t have picked anyone better for the job.” Jimin said, truly happy for the other boy. Mingi was one of Hoseok’s best employees and Jimin knew he had been wanting that promotion for a long time.

Once the two boys received their drinks, they were able to find a small unoccupied table close to the window, where they could see the rain still pouring, as it had for the last few days.

“So,” Jimin spoke up after a moment of silence, “are you nervous for today?”

“Pff, nervous? Me? Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Jin replied, but judging by the way he kept turning his cup in his hands, he was definitely a bit on edge even if he tried to hide it.

“Why would I be nervous?” Jimin asked, sipping his coffee knowing exactly what the reason might be. “I have no doubt that Sooyoung will find her dress today. You’re the one who has two other catering companies to compete against.”

“Thanks for reminding me!” Jin said his voice laced with sarcasm. “So you’re not worried about a certain Jeon Jungkook, sabotaging the appointment again?”

“I think Jungkook and I are on better terms now. I mean, I don’t know if I would call us friends.” Jimin remembered the way Jungkook had said they were friends to Seongwha, still confused about it. “But I think there is a little less hate. And I think he has realized that we all just want what is best for Sooyoung.”

“Well, I hope you’re right.” Jin sipped his coffee and looked out the window thoughtfully, as if wondering if he should say what he was thinking or not.

“So do you think their friend Taehyung is coming today?” Jin was obviously trying to sound nonchalant but failed miserably, and Jimin couldn’t help but a chuckle a bit as he replied.

“Oh definitely! He is both one of Sooyoung’s best friends and the wedding planner, so I can imagine if they hire you that you and he will have quite a lot of interaction.”

Jimin smiled, as Jin just nodded still trying to be casual.

“Good, good.”

“Is there something you want to tell me, Jin?” Jimin inquired, leaning forward placing his chin in the palm of his hand.

Jin met his innocent gaze, only waiting a few seconds before caving in.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me, that you had met the most beautiful human to walk this earth.”

Jimin laughed out loud at Jin’s overdramatic statement, not at all surprised. He had sensed a bit of chemistry between the two last week, and had been waiting for his friend to bring it up.

“I thought you said that you were the most beautiful human on earth?”

“That was before I met Kim Taehyung.” Jin sighed dreamily, gazing out the window and Jimin was reminded of a lovesick teenager, not a full grown man. But that’s what love can do to you.

“And he’s so kind. Remember how he helped me and Jihyo with the broken plates? He really didn’t have to do that at all, but he did.”

Jin was obviously in deep already, and Jimin could only hope that the feeling would be mutual, since he knew Taehyung was still battling with some feelings of his own.

“As happy as I am that you have found love,” Jimin joked, “just be a bit careful.” Jin looked at him confusedly, as Jimin tried to explain without oversharing something that wasn’t his to share. “Taehyung has recently been going through some tough things emotionally, so maybe take it a bit easy. Don’t come off too strong, you know. So you don’t scare him away.”

“When have you ever known me, to come off too strong?” Jin asked, mock offended since the two boys both knew that Jin didn’t have it in him to “go easy” on anyone.

They soon finished their coffees joking a bit around, before they went their own way, Jimin to the bridal shop and Jin to the catering company to get ready for the tasting later.

*

Jimin only had one appointment before Sooyoung and was in a good mood since that had gone fairly well. The bride had only brought her mother and best friend and they were both very helpful and had acknowledged what she wanted, which meant she had found her dream dress fairly quickly, giving Jimin some extra time to prepare for Sooyoung’s appointment.

Even though he had told Jin otherwise, he couldn’t deny that we was a bit anxious about the whole Jungkook thing. It was true that he had laid off the unnecessary rude comments, but that didn’t mean it would change his mind about the dress situation, even though Jimin had pulled some pretty perfect ones today. If he should say so himself.

Now that he knew Sooyoung a little better, he had gotten a better grasp of her style, which made his job a lot easier, but he also still prepared the last one she had tried on at her first appointment, since he still thought that it might be “the one”.

He took one final look at the dresses hanging neatly, quickly fixed his hair in the mirror, and went out to greet the group which should be arriving soon.

Stepping into the bridal shop for the second time didn’t make Jungkook feel any more at ease than the first time. He still felt like he definitely didn’t belong there, especially when he looked at the three people accompanying him.

Sooyoung had only brought Taehyung and Nayeon today, and although Jungkook never was one to take special notice of peoples’ outfits he couldn’t help but finally see the stark difference between himself and the others. He was sure that every one of their meticulously planned outfits were probably pulled straight from some fashion magazine. He squinted a little at Nayeon, suspecting that she had chosen an unusually stylish ensemble to impress Jimin.

Not that he understood why clothes had to have such a significance in ones life, clothes were merely a practical matter if you asked Jungkook. Nothing to fuss about. If he was ever to get married, he would have no problem getting married with the outfit he was wearing right now. Why did people need to buy a special outfit in order to testify their love in front of family and friends? However, he knew it was important to Sooyoung to find the perfect dress, which meant it was important to him.

As soon as they were led to their assigned space for today, Jimin was walking over to them looking every bit as perfect as the first time he saw him. Sleek black suit without a single wrinkle, not a strand of hair out of place and a smile that reached his eyes. Jungkook couldn’t help but picture him in one of those many pastel jumpers in his wardrobe, his hair a mess and he got a sudden urge to be the one running his fingers through that perfect blonde hair, ruffling it up.

He wasn’t quite sure what it meant to be having such a thought, but figured it must be because he had had enough of seeing perfect Jimin. He wanted to see him without his fancy outfits, without his light make-up, without his styled hair. And Jungkook finally understood why he was so eager to fluster Jimin. Because that was the only time where Jimin showed a tiny bit of vulnerability, and the only time that Jungkook felt he really saw him through all the outer layers of perfection.

Jungkook was pulled from his thoughts as Taehyung nudged his side, forcing him to look up and realize that Jimin had just said something to him.

“I hope you’re not this distracted when we’re showing the dresses.” Jimin teased, and all Jungkook could do was chuckle along, still having a hard time shaking those thoughts from his mind.

Thoughts of Jimin doing everyday things in his apartment, walking around in loose sweats and oversized jumpers not caring about how he looked, playing with that cat of his, he and Taehyung had briefly met when they slept over. Even his cat was pretty. Jungkook didn’t know why his mind was suddenly invaded by this opposite Jimin, especially since the real boy was right there, but the more he looked at this pure picture of perfection in front of him, the more he longed to see the other one.

“Shall we get started?” Jimin’s voice finally ripped him from his thoughts again, and he found himself staring after the blonde boy, as he walked away with Sooyoung.

*


	7. The Final Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook and Sooyoung are both faced with tough decisions, while Taehyung doesn't know how to deal with his feelings. Someone prooves himself worthy. Yoongi has a realization and opens up to Hoseok. Jimin makes a deal with his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!   
just wanted to thank you for the kudos and the comments, you have no idea how much they mean to me! :)  
I realized that I add more and more visuals for each chapter, so I hope you like them, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
xoxo

As Jimin disappeared around the corner with Sooyoung, Jungkook turned to Taehyung asking him a question, without even thinking about the words before they left his lips.

“Do you ever wonder why Jimin is always so perfect?”

Taehyung raised his eyebrows questioningly, as he stared at his friend, surprised by his very blatant question.

“No, not like that!” Jungkook quickly said realizing how he had sounded, and tried to explain himself. “I mean the way it seems like he always _needs_ to be perfect in his appearance.”

“I don’t think there’s anything strange about that.” Taehyung replied still a bit confused as to where this was coming from, or even going. “I mean I always strive to look my best when leaving the apartment, and the industry he works in is literally based on appearance.”

“But it’s more than that.” Jungkook persisted, furrowing his eyebrows getting frustrated that Taehyung didn’t seem to understand him.

“It’s like... remember that night we slept over at his place? Even after a long night out drinking, he got up the next morning looking like he had slept for 10 hours after a peaceful night in. Like I walked out to the two of you and no offence, but I don’t even want to say what you looked like, yet he was sitting here, picture perfect as always in his silk pyjamas. Like who even wears that?”

“Jungkook, _what_ are you talking about?”

“I mean, let’s be honest here. Nobody we know over the age of 10 sleep with actual pyjamas. Like is it so hard to just sleep in sweats and maybe a t-shirt?”

“Are you seriously upset that Jimin sleeps in pyjamas? _Seriously?_” Taehyung stared at his friend in bewilderment, almost completely sure that he had lost his mind. “You know I thought we over this whole illogical hating on Jimin thing. I thought you had gotten past it, decided to at least try to befriend him, but this... It’s pyjamas, Kook, it’s not that deep! And for your information, I have plenty of pyjama sets!”

Taehyung huffed as he crossed his arms, turning to Nayeon who hadn’t heard a word of their discussion as all her attention was focused on her phone scrolling through Instagram. Jungkook pouted, irritated that his friend had completely misunderstood what he was trying to say, and tried to gain his attention again by lightly nudging his side.

“It’s not about the pyjamas, you’re missing the whole point.” Jungkook said, as Taehyung turned just enough to face the younger boy, annoyance written all over his face.

“Then what is it about, Jungkook? What is the point?”

Jungkook wished that Taehyung would understand, without having to explain it to him, because he didn’t know how. He didn’t understand it himself.

_Why was he so annoyed with Jimin’s neurotic perfectionism? _

_Why did it get to him that Jimin cared so much about his appearance? _

_How could he explain to Taehyung, that he just wanted to see Jimin let it all go, and show his true self? _

Because Jungkook knew that there was more to it than a young man wanting to seem perfect. There was more to it, than working in the fashion industry. Jungkook didn’t know how he knew, but he could feel it. He could feel that Jimin had something more to him than fashion, dresses and romance. Somehow he just knew that under the surface, buried deep down under all of that, there was another Jimin.

_A real Jimin. _

He felt it at the catering company when Jimin was talking fondly about his friends, saying how they practically raised him. He felt it during the first appointment when Jimin had to smile through gritted teeth every time Jungkook rejected a dress. He felt it in Jimin’s apartment, where every room except his own was blindingly white. And he felt it most of all, when Jimin snatched that sketchbook out of his hands.

But he couldn’t explain that to Taehyung.

Because Taehyung would never understand.

“Nothing. Nevermind, I wasn’t thinking right. Tired I guess.” Jungkook finally said, leaving Taehyung with a somewhat puzzled look.

*

_This was it_, Jimin thought to himself as he helped Sooyoung into the same gorgeous Hayley Paige dress she had tried on last time.

She had already tried a couple dresses, but didn’t seem to feel right in any of them, which her friends had agreed with. To Jimin’s pleasure and surprise, Jungkook had been awfully compliant, especially compared to last time. He hadn’t been rude about any of the dresses, but had had reasonable doubts and polite comments. Jimin just hoped he would finally agree with Sooyoung, when he saw her face light up once again, as she looked at her reflection before letting Jimin lead her out to the others.

Just like last time, Sooyoung was greeted with compliments from Taehyung and Nayeon, and once again she looked to Jungkook this time with more hope in her eyes. He looked her over for a minute, his expression unreadable before turning to Jimin.

“Can I talk to you for a quick second?”

Jimin’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, wondering what on earth Jungkook would want to talk about right now. He glanced at Sooyoung who gave him a quick nod, and walked over to Jungkook, who pulled him aside out of earshot, as the three others watched them curiously.

“What is it Jungkook? Is there a problem with the dress?” Jimin asked politely, not wanting to sound annoyed, before Jungkook had even started talking.

Jungkook didn’t reply at first, and was gazing at the ground, biting his lip nervously as if he wasn’t quite sure if he should say what he was about to.

“Actually no.” He finally looked up, meeting Jimin’s slightly surprised expression. “The dress. It’s truly beautiful, Jimin. And she obviously looks happy...” Jungkook trailed off, averting his gaze and it was the first time Jimin saw him like this, since he was usually so confident about everything he said.

“What is it then?” Jimin asked softly.

Now that Jungkook had actually admitted that he liked the dress, whatever he could have to say, couldn’t be that bad.

“I was just wondering... has Sooyoung seen your designs?”

_Oh_.

Jimin’s expression instantly changed, his eyes now cold as his whole face was suddenly closed off by an invisible wall.

“Of course not. No one has seen my designs besides Seongwha... and you.” Jimin said blankly, his cold gaze unwavering. “And I plan to keep it that way.”

Jimin was about to turn away but Jungkook grabbed his wrist lightly not letting him go.

“I’m sorry if I’m overstepping my boundaries Jimin. But I think you’re making a mistake. I think -”

Jimin cut him off abruptly, still being careful not to raise his voice.

“It’s not your place to think _anything_, when it comes to _my designs_, Jungkook! You should never have seen them in the first place. Those sketches are mine and _mine alone_, and I decide what I want to do with them. I decide what’s a mistake and what isn’t when it comes to something that _solely belongs to me_. So you should just forget you ever saw them. Erase the memory of them from your mind, because you are never going to see them again. And now, if you will excuse me, I have a job to do and I would rather not keep Sooyoung waiting.”

Jimin didn’t turn to see the defeated look on Jungkook’s face, but he felt his grip letting go of his wrist, and walked back over to the others, Jungkook following shortly after.

_Who did Jungkook think he was? What gave him the right to say anything about Jimin’s sketches? _

Old memories started flooding Jimin’s mind, and he hurriedly pushed them away. Jimin wasn’t anything if not professional, and he wasn’t going to let his pressing emotions distract him from doing his job. He locked away the sad memories in the back of his mind, pulling out his cheerful persona and flashing a bright smile as he approached the bride-to-be, apologizing for the short hold-up.

“So... what do you think?” Sooyoung asked as Jungkook took his seat again. He glanced at Jimin one last time, only to be met with a stern look. The message was clear, and Jungkook let out a sigh before answering Sooyoung.

“You look beautiful, there’s no denying that. And this is your wedding, so if you’re absolutely sure about it... then I’ll support you in your choice.”

A smile slowly formed on Sooyoung’s face, as she threw herself into Jungkook’s arms hugging him tightly.

“Thank you... You have no idea how much this means, Kook.” She told him, as a tear slipped down her cheek.

Jimin was used to seeing the brides getting emotional at their appointments, and it was more often than not that someone would end up crying, when they finally found their dress. Especially if it had taken a long time to get there, which was certainly the case with Sooyoung.

Jimin smiled offering her a paper towel, as the two best friends finally broke their embrace. He always had a small packet on him, during the appointments, just as most of his colleagues. Sooyoung went on to hugging Taehyung and her sister, both of them congratulating and complimenting her on her choice.

“I’m sorry. I just can’t believe I finally found my wedding dress.” Sooyoung sniffled, as she turned to Jimin wiping her tears carefully, as to not ruin her make-up.

“No need to apologize! It happens all the time.” Jimin assured her, before leading her to get changed and take care of all the paperwork.

*

After taking care of everything, and setting the date for her first fitting, Jimin walked the group to the exit, where Jiwoo was waiting to take them to the tasting.

“Thank you, Jimin.” Sooyoung said before leaving. “I couldn’t imagine anyone else finding my dress. You really are the best at your job.”

Jimin thanked Sooyoung shyly, blushing slightly. He did get complimented at his job a lot, but he would never quite get used to it.

“And we’ll see each other soon, right?” Sooyoung added with a smile and a hopeful spark in her eyes.

“Of course!” Jimin replied, a huge smile of his own.

He felt that he had gotten pretty close to both Sooyoung and Taehyung during the last month, and couldn’t imagine never seeing them again. Taehyung had pulled him aside, while Sooyoung signed some papers and demanded he added his number to his phone, making Jimin laugh at his dramatic approach.

Jungkook stood to the side, not quite sure if he should say something to Jimin or not, worried that he was still angry at him about earlier. Jimin was laughing at something Nayeon had said, lightly touching her shoulder and Jungkook felt a twisting feeling is his gut, much like he had when Seongwha had arrived at the catering company. He didn’t want to think about what it might mean, but decided to push it aside, as Nayeon was hugging Jimin goodbye before getting into Jiwoo’s car with Sooyoung and Taehyung.

Just as Jungkook was turning to leave as well, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Jimin with a small, but genuine smile on his face, his features soft and bright as opposed to earlier when they had been cold and dark.

“You did the right thing.” Jimin said simply.

Jungkook just nodded in response, not quite able to find the words to say. Jimin opened his mouth slightly as if he was about to say something but closed it again, a small blush forming on his cheeks, as he gave Jungkook one last small smile before turning around, leaving him.

Right then and there Jungkook would have given anything to hear what he had been about to say.

*

Taehyung felt his heart pounding, as they approached the tall building. By the time Jiwoo had parked the car, and they were by the door, he was afraid it might break through his chest, making a leap for freedom any second now.

He felt Jungkook’s gaze on him, and remembered their conversation a few days earlier. Taehyung had admitted to being attracted to the head chef and manager that they were about to see, but it didn’t change the fact that he wasn’t going to act on that attraction. He was still convinced that it wouldn’t be fair to neither him, Jin or even Yoongi. Not that Yoongi cared anyways, since he obviously was going out for drinks with baristas. Well, one barista in particular but still.

As soon as the door opened, Taehyung was met with a plethora of aromas all blending together deliciously. He stood for a second, taking everything in until his eyes finally landed on the beaming face in front of him.

_Sugar, spice and everything nice, indeed. _

Jin was smiling widely, welcoming them while speaking enthusiastically about what they were going to experience today. Taehyung couldn’t tear his gaze away from him, and when they finally entered the main room, their eyes met taking him by surprise, making him blink a couple times; the younger boy was sure his face had turned the colour of a tomato. Then Jin flashed him a smile and the younger boy felt his knees go weak, using every ounce of his strength to stay upright as he offered the chef a small smile in return.

The tasting was going fairly well so far, the chefs presenting them with small tastes of different appetizers, most of them from the list Jiwoo had emailed them, and a few they had come up with themselves to show off their creativity and ability to stay within the theme that Jiwoo had clearly set. Everything was delicious, and Taehyung could tell from the looks on Sooyoung’s and Jiwoo’s faces and the glances they exchanged, that they had pretty much made up their mind.

By the time they had finished tasting the mains, Jiwoo turned to Seongwha who was standing close by with the rest of the chefs.

“So... I believe you have something to show us?”

Seongwha’s face lit up as he nodded.

“Ah yes!”

He walked to the far end of the room, taking Yeosang with him, the two boys coming back each carrying a tray with a beautiful croquembouche. Jiwoo’s eyes widened, a grin forming on her face as she admired the pastry towers, one adorned with flowers, the other with berries.

“I wasn’t sure which you would prefer.” Seongwha said as he and Yeosang set the two trays on the table in front of the couple. “So I made two kinds. As you can see this one has less caramel strings, and focuses more on the beauty of the flowers. This one, however, takes a more rustic approach, a heavier caramel stringing and some dark berries for colour.”

Jiwoo and Sooyoung shared a knowing glance, as Seongwha beamed with pride over his creations. Jungkook wanted to roll his eyes, at the chef’s enthusiasm. He really did, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to it because he was far too impressed. He may not know much about fashion, but he had seen enough cooking competition shows to know that it was pretty damn complicated to make even one perfect croquembouche. Not to mention two different kinds on the same day. Jin really wasn’t joking when he said Seongwha was their dessert expert.

“I got to say, I am impressed.” Jiwoo finally said after tasting both the desserts. “I have had quite a few croquembouche’s in my life, and I can honestly say this is definitely in my top 3 list.” She gestured towards the flower-adorned one. Seongwha thanked her for the compliment, and glanced at Jin who gave him an acknowledging nod.

“So, how long have you been catering?” Sooyoung directed her question towards Jin.

“Well, we’re a fairly new company. We just started up about a year and a half ago, mostly doing small jobs so far; birthdays, company parties and such.”

“No weddings?”

“Only one small one.” Namjoon replied stepping forward. “My sister got married a half year ago, it was a rather small party, just close family and friends.”

“Mhm.” Sooyoung nodded, with a thoughtful look on her face. “Yet, you are sure you would be capable of catering a wedding of this scale? We’re talking 200 guests, and high media coverage.”

It wasn’t every day that the heirs to two multimillion dollar companies got married. Both Jin and Namjoon knew that this was their one chance on making their break in the industry, putting their name out there and even though it was far bigger than anything else they had catered, they weren’t about to let that stop them.

“I can assure you,” Jin said with a determined look in his eyes, “we are fully capable of this task, and I promise if you choose to hire us, we will not let you down.”

“Well you definitely haven’t so far.” Jiwoo smiled at the head chef.

Jungkook could feel the tension in the room, as everyone waited for Sooyoung to say something. He finally had an idea of what everyone else must have felt, when they were waiting for him to comment on the dresses. His mind wandered back, to his conversation with Jimin. He knew it might not have been his place, to tell Jimin anything about his sketches, but he had to say what had been on his mind. He had decided to take a risk, which had unfortunately backfired. At least, Jimin seemed to have forgiven him fairly quickly. He wondered if the blonde boy would be just as forgiving, if he ever brought up the subject again. 

Jin’s four chefs stood to the side, each of them with their hands folded behind their backs, while the two managers stood across the tasting table, eager looks in their eyes. Jungkook could tell that Taehyung was having a hard time trying not to stare at the blonde chef, as he had during the whole tasting. Jin, however, hadn’t try to hide his obvious attraction to the younger boy, constantly looking his way offering small smiles and chuckling lightly whenever Taehyung would blush.

Jungkook still didn’t quite understand his friend’s reluctance to pursuing anything with Jin, even just getting to know him. He had to get over Yoongi sooner or later, but it seemed that he was determined to wait until he was completely over the other boy, before even considering dating again. He could end up waiting quite a long time then, Jungkook thought.

As Sooyoung excused herself and Jiwoo to talk for a moment, Jungkook’s eyes wandered, this time finding Seongwha, his body instantly stiffening. Even though the other boy hadn’t actually done anything wrong, or been rude to Jungkook, he couldn’t help glare at him. Jimin had mentioned that he had moved away after their breakup, to work at some fancy restaurant, so why would he come back here to work at a barely-known catering company? Jungkook was sure it was because he wanted to get back with Jimin, which bothered Jungkook, because Jimin was clearly not interested in him at all. It’s not like Jungkook cared who Jimin dated, or if he dated anyone at all, but he hated when people just couldn’t get the hint. He kept glaring at the dark-haired chef, trying to figure him out and when Seongwha finally returned his gaze, he quickly looked away, silently scowling because he had been caught.

“Well then.” Jungkook was brought back to the situation at hand, when Sooyoung and Jiwoo returned to the table. “I think we have come to a decision.”

*

Jimin was sitting at his usual after-work spot at the coffee shop, waiting for Jin and Namjoon to arrive when they were all finished at the company, as they had agreed to. He looked out the window, enjoying the warm atmosphere and the homely scents of coffee, sugar and cinnamon, while reflecting over the day.

All in all it had been a great day so far, especially with Sooyoung finding her dress. He had successfully managed to forget his short exchange with Jungkook, and the negative emotions that had followed, allowing him to be in a relaxed mood now.

Mingi was working a full day shift today, but was still in as good a mood as he had been this morning, and Jimin couldn’t help but smile at the young boy’s cheeriness. Hoseok kept glancing at the door, while taking orders and preparing drinks, and Jimin could only guess he was hoping one person in particular would walk through those doors.

Just as the blonde boy was going up for a refill, he heard the familiar ding and turned towards the sound, seeing the familiar black-haired boy walk in. Jimin reached the counter a few seconds after him, and noticed the smile that formed on his face as he greeted Hoseok.

“You’re working late today?” Yoongi remarked after placing his order, and Jimin wondered how often he and Hoseok met here, for Yoongi to know the barista’s hours.

“And you’re coming in late today.” Hoseok replied, glancing at the clock hanging over the door.

“Yeah, I got stuck at the studio. I have been dying for a proper coffee for the last three hours.” Yoongi smiled warmly, as Hoseok handed him his black drink, and stepped to the side allowing Jimin access to the counter.

It was just then, that their eyes met, Yoongi thoughtfully studying his face.

“Hey, we’ve met before, haven’t we?”

“Yoongi, it’s Jimin!” Hoseok replied before Jimin could, and Yoongi’s eyes lit up in recognition.

“Oh, right! We met at that club when you were out with... yeah... at the club.” Yoongi’s smile faltered a bit at the thought of his ex, and Jimin saw that Hoseok had obviously noticed, even though he pretended not to as he started on Jimin’s iced mocha.

Jimin was a bit surprised by his friend’s reaction, since there were now several factors that made it seem like Hoseok had quite a crush on Yoongi, which definitely wasn’t usual for the barista. Jimin was still curious about Yoongi and Taehyung’s relationship and whatever was in Yoongi’s past that had been bad enough to break them apart. According to Taehyung, the two of them had been insanely in love, and hadn’t wanted to break up so it must have been really bad. He thought about Jin and his crush on Taehyung, and then thought of Hoseok and the smiles he and Yoongi had exchanged just a few minutes ago. He figured that things could either work out perfectly, or end up in a total mess.

As soon as Jimin received his drink, the door rang again and this time the blonde boy’s two friends walked in, big smiles on their faces. Jimin knew that could only mean one thing.

His eyes met Jin’s, with a questioning look and Jin simply nodded stretching out his arms to catch the younger boy in a warm embrace.

“Oh my god! Congratulations!” Jimin exclaimed, hugging his friend who was like a brother to him, tightly. “This is huge for you guys!”

“We couldn’t have done it without you.” Namjoon said, ruffling Jimin’s hair. “It’s thanks to you that Sooyoung even heard about us.”

“Oh it’s nothing - “ Jin cut him off, giving him a serious look.

“No really, Jimin. Thank you.” He hugged him one more time, before the two boys went to place their order, and tell Hoseok about the huge deal they had just scored.

“Wait... did you just say Sooyoung and Jiwoo? As in Ha Sooyoung and Kim Jiwoo?” Yoongi asked, overhearing Jin’s conversation with Hoseok.

“Yes? We’re catering their wedding.” Jin explained, looking questioningly at the black-haired boy, who he had just now noticed.

“Oh I totally forgot!” Hoseok exclaimed, looking from Yoongi to the two caterers. “This is Yoongi. He’s... friends with the couple’s friend. He’s actually DJ’ing their wedding!”

Jimin wanted to bury himself, at the awkward way Hoseok had said “friend”, obviously not wanting to make Yoongi uncomfortable. Unfortunately Jin and Namjoon hadn’t picked up on that.

“Oh you’re friends with Jungkook? Or Taehyung?” Namjoon asked, the smaller boy shifting in his seat at the mention of the latter boy. Hoseok and Jimin exchanged a glance over the counter, wondering if they should somehow step in, or let Yoongi explain himself however he wanted to.

“Yeah I...uh... I know them both. I met Taehyung while he was still in uni, and he introduced me to Jungkook. I have only met Sooyoung and Jiwoo a handful of times though.”

The way Yoongi had said Taehyung was so quiet and soft, that Jimin felt sorry for the boy and wanted to do nothing more than pull his two friends away from there, but they were still waiting for their orders.

“Ah, Taehyung... he’s such a cute boy isn’t he?” Jin said with a small smile, and Jimin’s head snapped towards Yoongi, Hoseok’s movements coming to a halt just as he was finishing Namjoon’s drink.

Yoongi’s expression darkened as he furrowed his eyebrows suspiciously towards Jin.

“Very cute.” Yoongi said curtly, staring at the blonde chef studiously. Jimin watched as Hoseok continued his task while glancing at Yoongi, from the corner of his eye, every other second.

Jimin wondered how much the two of them had talked over the past few weeks, if they ever talked about his ex at all, and if Yoongi was even aware that Hoseok knew they were exes.

“He has the most adorable smile too, have you ever noticed? So pretty.” Jin went on, and Jimin begged him internally to please just shut up, as Yoongi tried to fake a smile through gritted teeth.

“I might have noticed once or twice.”

Hoseok finally handed over the two orders, and Jimin sighed in relief grabbing onto Jin’s sleeve.

“Thank you Hobi! Let’s leave Yoongi to his coffee shall we? Great seeing you again.” Jimin quickly said to Yoongi, while slightly pushing the two taller boys towards an empty table.

*

Yoongi’s gaze stayed on Jin for a while, before he finally turned towards Hoseok asking for a refill on the coffee he had just downed. As he handed Yoongi his drink, the barista leaned over the counter clearing his throat.

“So uh... I know we never really talked about... you know, your breakup with Taehyung...” Hoseok trailed off, trying to find the right words to say, his gaze downwards not daring to look at the other boy. “I just want to let you know that... I understand, if like... if you still -”

“I don’t.” Yoongi cut him off abruptly, earning a confused look from the other boy.

“Have feelings for him I mean, since I guess that’s what you were getting at?” Yoongi explained, Hoseok giving him a small nod as he looked up at him through his eyelashes.

“Taehyung and I went through a lot.” Yoongi began, leaning closer to Hoseok, the barista taking in his scent. It was as if Yoongi absorbed the scents everywhere he went, sometimes smelling like a dark studio, sometimes smelling like coffee and sometimes, like today, he smelled like the rain that had been falling for a week now. Hoseok loved every individual scent he had, because each one of them had their very own touch of Yoongi. He found a strange sort of comfort in it, as he gazed intently at the black-haired boy who continued.

“We were together for a long time, and it was pretty intense you know. When he broke up with me I was in a low place for a long time. I didn’t understand why he would leave me like that, and give up everything we had worked for. I didn’t even try to understand. But I realized slowly that he had done what was best for us. It took me months to actually accept that he had done the right thing. It’s only recently that I finally came to terms with it all. When I say I don’t have feelings for him, I don’t mean I don’t care about him at all. He still holds a place in my heart and he always will, but in a different way than before. I want him to find happiness, and I don’t want him to get hurt again.” Yoongi glanced over at Jin, who was talking animatedly with Jimin.

“I still care about Taehyung, but I know now that his happiness isn’t in my hands anymore. And I realized that I can find _my own_ happiness elsewhere as well.”

Yoongi looked up timidly and Hoseok met his soft gaze, holding it for a while as a smile formed on both their faces, unspoken words lingering between them.

“By the way, I don’t think you have anything to worry about there.” Hoseok finally said nodding towards Jin’s table. “I noticed how apprehensive you were before, and I guess you’re worried about Taehyung, but believe me... Jin is the last person to hurt anyone.”

Yoongi looked over at the older boy, and the big smile on his face as he laughed at something Namjoon had just said.

“Yeah... I can see that.” Yoongi said, tilting his head as he smiled to himself.

*

“Oh my god, that was the most awkward I have felt in months!” Jimin huffed out, as he finally sat down at a table with Jin and Namjoon, the latter two looking at him confusedly.

“What do you mean? What was awkward?” Jin asked, sipping on his iced tea.

“Remember how I told you that Taehyung had recently been through some things?” Jimin leaned over the table, trying to keep his voice down in the relatively quiet coffee shop. “Well, those things were a pretty intense break up. And Yoongi over there is his ex.” Both Jin’s and Namjoon’s eyes widened as they looked over at Yoongi who was talking to Hoseok.

“Don’t stare at him!” Jimin whispered loudly rolling his eyes at them. “God, you two are hopeless!”

“So, like are they still hung up on each other?” Jin asked, trying to hide his disappointment but couldn’t help a small pout forming on his lips.

“I don’t think so. I mean I think there might be some unresolved stuff there, but I think at least Yoongi is starting to realize that it’s okay to move on. I can’t be sure the same is applicable to Taehyung though.” Jimin thought about the young boy, and how he had reacted to seeing Yoongi and Hoseok at the club. But maybe someone else was exactly what he needed.

“Oh, so do you think I should go through with my plans of asking him to go out with us tomorrow?”

“Out where? With who?” Jimin asked, leaving his thoughts aside for now.

“Well, we’re going out to celebrate obviously!” Namjoon said, showing off his big dimpled smile. “All the chefs, and you are going along of course. Jin wanted to ask Taehyung if he wanted to join.”

“Exactly how were you planning on asking him?” Jimin asked, squinting his eyes suspiciously at his friend, who was trying to hold back a grin.

“Well, I just happen to have his number.” He finally said showing his phone screen to Jimin, where Taehyung’s contact could be seen, and the younger boy’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Wha- How did you get his number?”

“It’s not a big deal actually.” Namjoon replied, rolling his eyes lightly. “Taehyung is the wedding planner, and we’re the caterers. I got it as well.” Jin huffed and crossed his arms over his chest making Jimin chuckle.

“You just had to ruin it didn’t you?”

“Anyways... you’re going along tomorrow right? This is like our first major deal!”

Jimin hesitated for a minute. Namjoon had said “all the chefs”, which meant Seongwha, and he wasn’t quite sure if he was up for that.

“I can always ask Taehyung to bring Jungkook, if that will make you say yes.” Jin finally said, and Jimin shot him a bewildered look.

“Why on earth would that make me agree to go along? If anything that would make me want to stay far away!” Namjoon and Jin looked at each other and then towards Jimin.

“Oh honey, who do you think you are fooling? Ever since you met Jungkook, you have been talking about him and how he keeps getting on your nerves. That’s like classic pre-flirting behaviour.” Jin gave Jimin a sympathetic smile, as if he pitied the boy for being too slow to figure it out himself.

“Maybe when you’re like 8! I think both Jungkook and I are old enough to actually be nice to people when we’re attracted to them.”

“Or maybe Jungkook is the type of guy who doesn’t know how to deal with feelings or flirt, so he just resorts to being rude instead.” Namjoon offered, Jin nodding in agreement and Jimin couldn’t believe he had to deal with these two right now, after hoping for a nice calm and peaceful post-work coffee.

“And you think I would actually like that type of guy?”

“I’m just saying the tension between you two that day at the company was so thick, I would have had to use one of my special edition knifes to cut through it.” Jin held his hand up to Namjoon who high-fived him instantly.

“You guys are ridiculous... Okay, fine! I’ll go along tomorrow, and you will invite Taehyung and tell him to bring Jungkook, and then you will see that there is nothing romantic or sexual between us at all.”

“Neither of us actually mentioned anything _sexual_, but okay.” Namjoon said sipping his green tea suggestively, making Jimin glare at him while Jin laughed loudly.

An unsettling feeling spread through Jimin’s body, as he began to wonder if he had just made a mistake, but he knew he couldn’t back down now. All he could do was wait for tomorrow, and hope for the best. 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who else is happy about that tiny bit of sope finally happening here??   
hint/spoiler for the next chapter: one person is going to just lose it, three guesses as to who it might be ;)  
ALSO the first flashback is coming up!   
see, you soon! x


	8. The Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook decides to make a change. Jimin has a fond memory, when Seongwha tries to impress him. Someones discovers they have been lying to themselves, but worry that it might be too late. Someone is worried they made a mistake and admit it to someone else, who might misunderstand completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for the kudos and comments, they always make me so happy to see/read! :)  
anyways, this chapter is like twice as long as usual, and i thought about making it two parts buuut i didn't want to ruin the flow! also sorry for the vague summary, i didn't want any spoilers!
> 
> I hope you enjoy, pls let me know what u think about this chapter :)   
xoxo

Jimin was worried.

After telling Jin to invite Jungkook out with them, he had come home and regret had instantly washed over him. He wasn’t worried about himself though, no, he knew that he had no feelings towards the boy, and it wouldn’t be a problem to finally prove it to his friends. That’s not what worried him. It was rather the hostility he had felt between Jungkook and Seongwha the day they had met.

Jimin had experienced first-handedly how the younger boy could act towards new people, who he felt apprehension to, and for some reason he had taken a disliking to Jimin’s ex. The blonde boy also knew that his ex wasn’t exactly the kind of person to back down, if challenged and was definitely not the kind of person to take unreasonable crap from anyone.

So, Jimin was worried and Taehyung constantly blowing up his phone right now really wasn’t helping. He finally turned away from his wardrobe and picked up his phone, calling the younger boy back.

“Jimin? Where have you been? I have been calling you for the past hour.” Taehyung sounded slightly panicked, as he picked up right after the first ring.

“Hello, Taehyung. I am aware, your calls kept interrupting my playlist while I was in the shower.”

“Oh... sorry about that! Hey, what songs do you have on your playlist? I have been trying to switch up my own, at the moment it’s all Rihanna and no offence to my queen, but I-”

Jimin cut off the younger boy and his tendency to get carried away during a conversation.

“Taehyung, I hope you didn’t interrupt my serious outfit browsing to ask me for song recommendations?”

“Sorry... again. No, I was actually going to ask you about your outfit. See, I’m not sure how casual or dressy I should go for, and I thought, well who better to ask?” Jimin smiled at the boy’s question, always flattered when people outside of work asked him for fashion advice.

It didn’t happen very often, since his three best friends all had their own individual styles, neither of them ever really in need of advice.

“I mean... We’re just going to a club or a bar I think. Jin will probably be a bit casual, Namjoon might dress up a bit more. I haven’t really seen Jihyo or Yeosang anywhere but at the company, but I know Mina will also dress nicely. Seongwha is pretty hit or miss, you never really know how he is going to dress. For myself, I have a few dressy shirts in mind.”

Taehyung was silent for a second, and Jimin could easily recognize the sound of materials ruffling, hearing that all the time at work, and then the sound of a zipper, before Taehyung finally replied.

“I’m coming over.”

“What? Taehyung, I’m sure you’ll be fine, your style is always-”

“Listen, Jimin. You, more than anyone, should understand what fashion is all about. How can I express myself, if I don’t know what I’m trying to express tonight? In order for me to find my right expression, I need to get an overall feel of tonight’s vibe. So once I see what you will be wearing, I can channel your vibe and find my own outfit.”

Jimin stared blankly at the wall in front of him, perplexed by Taehyung’s words, but decided to not argue and just go with it. Whatever would get Taehyung off the phone, so he could get back to his own task.

“Fine. You know the address.”

“I’m taking my car, so I’ll be there in 30 minutes. I hope you don't mind me leaving it at your place for the night. I’m expecting you to have your outfit ready by the time I get there.”

“I... okay.”

Taehyung hung up, before Jimin could get another word in and Jimin just shook his head before throwing his phone on the bed, pulling out a number of shirts to try on.

*

“Oh my god, Min, you look fantastic!” Taehyung clapped his hands together, as soon as Jimin stepped out of the bathroom wearing the outfit, which the younger boy had ended up choosing for him.

When he had arrived, he had taken one look at the outfit Jimin had picked, and stated that it wouldn’t work with anything he had brought, and had instantly picked out another shirt from his wardrobe, Jimin deciding to go along with whatever he wanted.

Besides, the shirt did look amazing on him, especially with his skin tight jeans. Not that he was trying to impress anyone in particular, he was just looking to generally impress anyone.

“I know exactly what to wear now!” Taehyung exclaimed, carefully pulling out a beautiful silk shirt from the rather large bag he had brought with him.

Jimin’s jaw dropped at seeing the garment, reaching out to touch the fabric with the same delicacy he would use on one of the dresses at the shop.

“Is that _Versace_?” Jimin asked, his eyes hungrily taking in the shirt, thinking of a number of outfits he could pull off using this shirt.

“Yep!” Taehyung nodded as he smiled at the shirt. “Jungkookie bought it for my birthday last year, although I’m sure it was Sooyoung that told him to, because there is no way he would have thought of it himself. I mean, you have seen the way that kid dresses.”

Jimin smiled at the petname Taehyung used, having noticed that he tended to do that with all of his friends. It was rather endearing. Then it finally registered what he had just said, and Jimin eyed the shirt curiously.

“Wait, _Jungkook_ bought you a Versace shirt? _This_ Versace shirt? I mean, pardon my confusion, but I happen to know that this shirt was definitely not cheap, and how much can a part-time graphic designer really earn?” Taehyung smiled at Jimin, as if he had expected this sort of reaction.

“Well, Jiminie there is a lot you don’t know about Jungkookie yet. Now excuse me, while I go change. Also, you are definitely doing my hair tonight.” Taehyung gestured to Jimin’s already fixed hair, before hurrying away to the bathroom, leaving Jimin to wonder about what he had just said regarding Jungkook.

*

_Damn it, damn it, damn it!_

Jungkook cursed silently, as he slammed his clothes drawer shut, earning a raised eyebrow from Sooyoung, who was currently lounging on his bed while browsing through a magazine.

“Well, _that’s_ certainly new.” Jungkook was confused at her statement, as she returned her gaze back to the pages in front of her.

“What are you talking about?”

“Jeon Jungkook getting frustrated because he can’t find an outfit? I never thought I would see the day.” Sooyoung let out a little chuckle, as she finally closed the magazine and turned to face her best friend. “I wonder what could have spurred this sudden change.”

“Aren’t you and Taehyung always going on about how I have no style at all? What’s wrong with wanting to change that a bit?”

“There’s nothing wrong with it, Kook.” Sooyoung sighed at Jungkook’s quick defensiveness, already having predicted his reaction. “I’m just surprised since you haven’t cared about mine or Taehyung’s opinion before. At least when it comes to fashion. And I haven’t even said a word about it for years, I gave up on that when you were like 18. I just thought, there might be a particular reason, as to why you chose tonight to change it up.”

Jungkook could easily guess what Sooyoung was hinting at, and he could have easily admitted that she was right. Maybe he did want to dress up to impress a certain someone. But in order to admit it to Sooyoung, he would have to admit it to himself, and he wasn’t anywhere near ready for that. So he opted for a slightly different reason, although not totally untrue.

“Look I don’t even know why they invited me tonight.” Jungkook sat down on the bed next to Sooyoung, resting his chin in his palms. “Taehyung just said that Seokjin called to invite him and told him to bring me. Now I don’t know what Namjoon’s and Seokjin’s stances are when it comes to fashion, but they’re friends with Jimin so they can’t be hopeless. On top of that, that Seongwha guy is coming and he is definitely trying to get back with Jimin, so he is obviously going to dress to the nines, and then we have Taehyung. I don’t think I have to say anymore. Maybe for once, I don’t want to be the odd one standing out, in a group of people looking like they’re about to attend Paris Fashion Week.”

“You have obviously never been to Paris Fashion Week.” Sooyoung giggled, as she ran a hand through her younger friend’s hair comfortingly. “Look, baby, there’s nothing wrong with wanting to look a bit stylish for once, but you shouldn’t do it for anyone else’s sake. I have known you for 20 years, and you have always gone your own way, doing your own thing and I love that about you. So tell me, are you doing this for you or for them?”

Jungkook stared at the ceiling thoughtfully, wondering why he was doing this, and who he was doing this for. At this point he wasn’t quite sure. All he was sure about, was that for once in his life he wanted to fit in.

“I just want to look good, Sooyoung.” Sooyoung opened her mouth about to say something, but Jungkook held up his hand before she could. “I know what you’re going to say _‘you’re always handsome, Kookie’_ but for the first time in my life, I actually want people to look at me, take a second look and think _‘wow’_. You know, the way people look at you, the way they look at Taehyung.”

_The way they look at Jimin._

“Well, in that case,” Sooyoung turned to a certain page in her magazine and pulled out her phone, “let me just make a quick call.”

She winked at Jungkook, who took the magazine from her, his eyes widening as they scanned the page she had flipped too.

Jungkook looked good.

Well, more than good, Jungkook looked great.

Although he could only see half of his body reflected, since he didn’t own a full-body mirror, he was surprised at how pleased he actually was to see himself dressed like this. It was a whole new feeling, and certainly a welcomed one. Maybe Sooyoung and Taehyung were on to something with this whole fashion craze, he thought to himself as he turned to see himself from every angle possible.

“So what do you think?” Sooyoung stepped up from behind, placing her hands on his shoulders as they both looked at him through the mirror.

“I actully like it.”

“And how do you feel?” Sooyoung was worried that Jungkook might feel uncomfortable, not used to seeing himself in this type of clothes at all, but to her surprise he turned around with a huge grin on his face.

“I feel... fantastic!”

His best friend smiled contently, letting out a sigh of relief as if she had just conquered a seemingly impossible mission. And to be fair, a few weeks ago it probably would have been impossible to get the younger boy in this kind of outfit. It was far from his usual flannels, loose slacks and beanies.

“You’re gonna knock ‘em dead, baby!”

*

In another room, across the city, another boy was looking at himself in the mirror. This mirror however was huge, reflecting every little detail of the perfect outfit. And the boy was far more familiar with the prideful feeling that came with looking stunning.

Taehyung was adjusting his belt, as Jimin stood behind him adding the final touch to his hair, when his phone went off startling him.

“Oh, it’s Jin... I should probably get that.” Jimin said, noticing the caller name, and noticing the younger boy’s sudden curious expression upon hearing Jin’s name.

As Jimin walked off to another room, talking on the phone, Taehyung sat down on his bed checking his own phone, noticing a message from Jungkook.

_I have a surprise for you tonight. _

Taehyung’s brows furrowed in confusion, wondering what on earth his friend could mean by that, but before he could type out a reply, he heard Jimin’s laugh and his mind wandered to the boy on the other end of the line.

Kim Seokjin.

Everything about him enticed Taehyung. His looks, his manner of speaking, his way of acting. He was always smiling and joking around, but not to the point where it got obnoxious. No, Jin always knew exactly where to draw the line.

He treated his staff like friends, probably because they were friends and when he smiled, Taehyung felt as if everything was good in the world, and no one would ever feel unhappy again. It was as if Jin’s smile had the opposite effect of a dementor. Jin’s smile was like sunshine and flowers on a warm summer day. Yoongi’s smile had always felt like a warm blanket on a cold winter day.

Of course Taehyung’s mind would drift to Yoongi. He didn’t want to compare the two, but it was impossible because they were so different. Yoongi was serious and thoughtful, at least to the outside world. Once Taehyung really got to know him, he discovered that there was a lot more colour to him than he first thought, whereas Jin was outgoing and friendly from the start.

Yoongi was like coming home after a long day. Jin was like a breath of fresh air, when you had been stuck inside. And Taehyung. He was at the doorway, unable to decide which way he wanted to go.

*

Jimin could already hear the music blaring from inside, as he and Taehyung exited the taxi and waited for the others to arrive. Jin had Namjoon had picked one of the more popular clubs for tonight, and even though they had arrived fairly early, the place was filling up quickly. His eyes scanned the area, landing on a taxi that had just pulled over on the other side of the street. Jimin hoped it might be his friends arriving, but to his disappointment it was just another young man getting out of the car.

His disappointment didn’t last long though, because even though the boy’s face was hidden from where they stood, he was wearing an outfit that showed off every angle of his body, and boy were those angles perfect. His tight jeans hugged his muscular thighs, fastened with a belt that showed off his tiny waist. A shiny red jacket hung loosely on his broad shoulders, and when he turned around Jimin noticed the shirt tucked into his jeans, had the top few buttons open, slightly revealing his collarbone. It was when Jimin’s eyes had reached that very point, that he heard Taehyung’s voice behind him.

“Jungkook?”

Jimin’s eyes darted upwards, finally seeing the boy’s face and the blood in his veins froze to ice as he saw the familiar face smirking at him. Something about that smirk told Jimin that Jungkook knew he had been checking him out, and he wished nothing more than to be invisible right now as he visibly gulped, gaze darting to his feet as a blush formed on his cheeks.

_“Wow!” _Taehyung whistled, as Jungkook finally made his way over to them, his smirk turning into a friendly smile, although his outfit was anything other than friendly.

“So this was your surprise?”

“What do you think?” Jungkook asked, running his hands through his hair, fully embracing the model persona.

Jimin was using all his willpower to not stare at the younger boy, wondering what had caused this sudden change in attitude. Jungkook was usually so serious, and kind of brooding, an air of nonchalance hanging around him. But tonight was different. He was more playful and and light-hearted, as if putting on this outfit had created a whole new personality. Jimin was intrigued to say the least, and couldn’t stop himself from stealing one more look, only to be met with those big brown eyes looking right back at him.

“Do you like my outfit Jimin? I would love to hear the fashion expert’s opinion.” There was a hint of teasing in Jungkook’s tone, and a glint in his eyes but at the same time Jimin could tell that it was a genuine question. Now was his chance to set the tone between them for the evening. A part of him wanted to shoot Jungkook down, get back at him for everything, but another part wanted this evening to go as smooth as possible. He didn’t want to argue tonight, so he looked over Jungkook, flashing him a bright smile.

“Your outfit is absolutely dashing, Jungkook! I have to say I am surprised though. No offence, but it is just quite unusual from what I have seen you in before.”

“No offence taken. I just thought for once, that it wouldn’t hurt to put a little extra care into my apperance.”

“Who are you, and what have you done to Jungkook?” Taehyung’s voice took Jimin by surprise, as he had forgotten the other boy’s presence. Jungkook looking like this really had that much of an effect on him.

A few minutes later, they were joined by Yeosang, Mina and Jihyo, all three also dressed up and once they were done greeting each other, Jimin felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around, jaw dropping at the sight in front of him.

It wasn’t the fact that Seongwha was wearing sinful leather trousers matched with a leather jacket, it wasn’t even the fact that he was wearing the necklace, Jimin had bought him for his birthday, three months into dating.

It was the hair.

The silvery blonde hair, that brought out his beautiful honey skin, styled as if by the hair gods themselves.

_(Flashback - February, the year before)_

_The wind was cruel this evening, Jimin feeling the cold seep through his clothes, into his very bones as he tried hugging his jacket closer to his body. What a ridiculous day to forget to wear gloves and a hat. The warmth from the coffee cup in his hand only lasted for so long, and he felt the tips of his fingers freezing again. _

_Just as he rounded the corner to his street, hurrying slightly as we has already late, he suddenly felt warmth spread through him as he slipped on some stray ice, his feet falling out under him, coffee spilling all over his upper body. _

_“Oh my god, are you okay?” Jimin turned his head towards the familiar voice, a smile forming as he saw the dark-haired boy running over to him, something dangling in his hand. _

_With the help from his date, Jimin slowly sat up frowning at the dark stain on his clothes and the pain in his back from the fall. _

_“Baby... what happened? I was just on my way to pick you up for our date.” Seongwha rubbed Jimin’s back soothingly, as he noticed the smaller boy’s pout. _

_“I slipped.” Jimin mumbled, slightly squirming, as his sweater was starting to feel uncomfortable, due to the wetness. _

_“And now my coffee is gone, and my sweater is ruined and... and you brought me flowers.” Jimin’s voice and eyes softened as he finally spotted the red bouquet laying neatly next to Seongwha who was still leaning down with Jimin. _

_“Hwa... these are beautiful.” Jimin said softly, as Seongwha handed him the bouquet, helping him up to his feet. _

_“Well, you told me camellias are your favorite flower, because they remind you of your hometown.” Jimin looked at the other boy in surprise. _

_“You remembered? I only mentioned that once when we were quickly passing by a flower shop.” _

_“I remember everything you say, Jiminie.” Seongwha tucked Jimin’s stray hair behind his ear, and lightly kissed his forehead. “Now, let’s get you home so you can change, before we go out to eat.” _

_Even though Jimin and Seongwha had only been dating a month, Jimin was really falling for the other boy, and moments like this were one of the reasons. He was always so caring and gentle. So loving. _

_Jimin was still surprised that he remembered his favorite flower, since he himself had even forgotten ever saying it, until Seongwha mentioned it again. He could easily have bought roses or chocolate for Jimin, but instead he bought something with a deeper meaning, showing Jimin that he actually cared. _

_Now they were seated at one of Jimin’s favorite restaurants, after a change of clothes of course and Seongwha was stealing small glances between bites, looking at Jimin admiringly. _

_“What? Why do you keep looking at me like that?” Jimin could feel himself blushing from the warmth of Seongwha’s gaze, and covered his face with his hands shyly. _

_“I’m sorry. You just look really pretty tonight. I really love the blonde hair by the way, I didn’t get to mention earlier, but it really suits you.” _

_Jimin subconciously brought his hand up to his newly dyed hair, occasionally forgetting that he was blonde now, after having dark hair his whole life. _

_“Thanks. It takes some getting used to though.” Jimin said with a soft smile, eyeing the other boy’s hair curiously. “You know I think it might suit you even better though.”_

_“What? Going blonde?” Seongwha sounded as if it was the most ludicrous idea ever, but Jimin persisted. _

_“No, seriously! I can totally imagine you with like a platinum blonde, almost kind of silver. I think you would look really handsome... like even more than you already are.” _

_“Is that so?” Seongwha asked leaning forward over the table, getting close to Jimin. Jimin simply nodded, as the other boy’s face was inching closer towards his. “I might just have to consider that then,” he finally said with a small smile tilting his head while his eyes took in every inch of Jimin’s face, “even though we both know no one could ever be as beautiful as you.” _

_He quickly leaned in pressing his lips against Jimin’s, taking him slightly by surprise, but he quickly regained his composure and returned the kiss, savouring the soft, warm feel of his lips. _

_It was a slow, gentle kiss, unlike the most of the kisses they shared which had electricity running through his body and his heart beating fast. But to Jimin it was perfect. It was the first kiss they shared that wasn’t fuelled by pure desire, but by something deeper. _

_“Happy Valentine’s day, baby.” Seongwha finally pulled away, smiling widely at Jimin who was too stumped to do anything but smile back. _

_(Flashback over) _

Jimin knew that that evening was when he first started thinking that he actually had feelings for Seongwha. He had been so caught up in all the romance and sentiment, that he had confused it with love, even though it was really the idea of love that had sucked him in. The idea that someone as perfect as Seongwha would love him, so he naturally felt obligated to feel something in return. Sometimes he wondered if he could have spared the other boy his heartbreak, if that evening had never happened. If he had never fooled himself into believing that he loved him, and had ended it sooner instead of after 5 months. For most people 5 months might not seem like a lot, but for some people, all you need is 5 minutes to fall in love.

Jimin was quickly brought back to reality and the present time, as the blonde boy in front of him was waving his hand, in front of his face.

“Hello? Earth to Jimin?”

“I’m sorry.” Jimin quickly shook the thoughts away from his head, but having a hard time tearing his eyes away from the other boy and his new hair colour.

Well he had definitely been right about one thing that evening.

“Hello Seongwha. Nice to see you.”

Seongwha was honestly surprised to hear Jimin say that, since he had been sure that his ex wasn’t too happy to have him back in town. Although being in customer service as he was, Jimin was naturally inclined to be polite to anyone. At least at first. After greeting Jimin and his co-workers, Seongwha turned to Taehyung and Jungkook who had been watching the exchange, both curious as to why Jimin had suddenly spaced out for almost a full minute.

“Hi... Taehyung, right? Good to see you again, love the shirt by the way.”

_Oh great, another fashionista!_ Jungkook thought to himself, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, since he himself had gone down that same road tonight.

“Oh thank you, Seongwha! I actually got a little help from our Jiminie here.” Taehyung nugded the smaller boy’s shoulders. “And can I just say... you hair? Very, very fetching! The colour is _très chic_, but I honestly have never seen anyone who pulls it off quite like you do.”

Seongwha glanced sideways at Jimin, smirking ever so slightly at the boy

“Ah, well I have to admit it wasn’t really my own idea to dye it like this. I was once told by someone that it would look good on me, so I thought why not try it out?”

“Well, that person definitely knew what they were talking about!” Taehyung replied, not quite catching the quick glance at Jimin. Although the other boy had definitely caught on, and his suspicions of why Seongwha had chosen to dye his hair, were confirmed.

“Yes well they usually do, when it comes to that sort of things.” Seongwha finally focused his attention on Jungkook, his eyes widening as he took in his quite unusual outfit. “Jungkook? Wow, you look... different.”

Jungkook’s eyes narrowed at the word he had used, and Seongwha noticing quickly added, “I mean good different. Yeah, you look really good. It’s just different from what I have seen you in the last two times we met.”

“Well, things can change quickly. Style, outfits, hair colours.” Jungkook nodded towards the other boy’s head, having also noticed that way he had looked at Jimin earlier.

He was almost positive that Jimin had been the one who had suggested this colour in the past, and was even more sure that Seongwha was definitely trying to get back together with him. And it pissed him off.

After another 5 minutes, Namjoon and Jin finally arrived, Jin walking straight over to Taehyung, barely even acknowledging anyone else and they could finally enter the club.

*

_Jungkook was fuming. _

They had been at the club for about 30 minutes now, and after getting drinks, they had all sat at a table, Jungkook at the very edge of the booth next to Taehyung who had Jin on the other side. And Jimin, who was sitting between Namjoon and Seongwha and been giving almost all his attention to the other blonde boy.

Jungkook didn’t get it. Jimin had told them that he had broken up with Seongwha because he didn’t feel anything for him, but he also said Seongwha had been very much in love. So why would Jimin sit there and feed into the other boy’s obvious intentions of getting him back, if he really didn’t want anything to do with him romantically?

What bothered him even more, was that Jimin had barely acknowledged his presence since Seongwha showed up, even though he had clearly been impressed by his outfit at first. Sure, Jungkook had told Sooyoung that he wanted to dress up to sort of fit in, which was partly true. But what he didn’t tell her, and what he was starting to admit to himself was that he wanted to be admired by Jimin.

Jungkook had noticed Jimin checking him out, before he realized who he was, and at that moment he had felt overjoyed. His confidence had shot through the roof, and when Jimin actually complimented him, he was close to making a vow to start dressing like that every day, if it meant that Jimin would look at him like that. But then Seongwha had shown up, and Jungkook and his glorious look had been forgotten, so now he was at the end of the booth, drink in his hand, visibly sulking until he heard his name from across the table.

“Jungkook? It is Jungkook, right?” He looked up at Mina who was eyeing him curiously, and simply nodded wondering what she could have to say to him, since they had never really spoken together. “I’m going to fetch a new round, would you mind helping me?”

“Uh... sure.” Jungkook glanced at Jimin, who was preoccupied with some story Seongwha was telling, and then Taehyung who was obviously trying not to fawn at every word leaving Jin’s mouth. They would be fine without him.

As he and Mina had placed their orders, paid and were waiting for the bartender to fix their drinks, she turned to him suddenly fixing him with a stare.

“So... what’s up?” Jungkook could have hit himself for coming up with the most cliché phrase ever, but he was still confused as to why Mina had asked him to accompany her.

“Well here’s the thing, Jungkook. I have been watching you.”

_What? _

“Uh... I don’t know if you got the wrong idea or something, but I’m not into... I mean... I’m gay.”

Mina stared at him for a second and then rolled her eyes in a very Jimin-like way.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you thought that I was implying that.” She muttered under her breath, shaking her head and then looked back at the younger boy. “Not like that! Listen... I have been watching you and I noticed something. Now I don’t know you very well, actually I don’t really know you besides from what Jin has told me.”

_Jin had talked about him? _

“But I am not blind. Ever since we arrived you have been side-eyeing Jimin and Seongwha. Well, not really side-eyeing, more like obviously glaring... so what’s the deal? You like him or something?”

Jungkook stared blankly at Mina, utterly speechless, trying to comprehend everything she had just said. Was it really that obvious that he had been looking at them? And was he really glaring? And, furthermore, which “he” was she referring to?

“I... uh... like _who_?”

“_Really?_ Jimin, obviously!” She exclaimed letting out a deep sigh. “Since I also noticed you glaring daggers at Seongwha during the tasting yesterday, when you literally have no reason to dislike him, I kind of put two and two together.”

Jungkook couldn’t help but glance over at the table, at the two blondes laughing together, feeling his stomach churn.

“Look, I don’t know what you think you saw but I’m pretty sure you got the wrong idea. I definitely don’t like Jimin.”

Mina narrowed her eyes at Jungkook, as he fought to keep his composure. It’s not like he was lying or anything, he was just caught off guard. He didn’t actually like Jimin, he just didn’t approve of him and Seongwha getting close again. For other reasons. Their drinks arrived, and Jungkook quickly grabbed the tray wanting to hurry back to the table but Mina grabbed his arm lightly.

“Jimin is a good guy, you know. I have been friends with Jin for years, and he has known Jimin since they were kids, and has told me a lot about him. Just... think about it.”

And Jungkook certainly did.

“Oh, Jungkook there you are!” Taehyung greeted him, as if he had been gone for hours even though he had only been at the bar for 5 minutes. “Did you know that Jin and Mina went to culinary school together back in the day? They have so many funny stories!”

“Back in the day? You make me sound so old!” Jin chuckled and lightly shoved Taehyung’s shoulder, making the younger boy flush furiously.

By now Jungkook knew that Taehyung definitely had a crush on Jin, since he was acting like a lovesick high school kid. It was exactly the same way with Yoongi at first.

“Anyways, Kook can you come with me for a second?”

What was it with everyone pulling him around places tonight?

“What for?”

“I have to go to the restroom, come on!”

“So? Why do I have to go with you? Isn’t that a girl thing? Going to the restroom together at clubs?”

_“Just, come you grump!”_ Taehyung pulled Jungkook by the arm dragging him away, before he could protest.

*

Jimin watched as Taehyung disappeared in the crowd with Jungkook, and excused himself from his conversation with Seongwha to go and sit with Jin.

“So, you two seem to be hitting it off nicely?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, as the older boy couldn’t help but smile.

“Remember how I said he’s the most handsome person alive? Well I was wrong. He is the cutest human being I have ever met.”

“Wow, I feel personally offended and betrayed.” Jimin teased. “I thought I was the cutest?”

“You’re cute in a different way, Minie. Taehyung is just... I can’t even describe it.”

“Well, you’re obviously whipped already. So I have been meaning to ask,” he took a sip of his drink before taking a more serious turn, “are you sure it’s a good idea to get involved with a client? I know technically Sooyoung is the client, but he is her wedding planner so kind of a client himself. Do you really want to mix business with pleasure?”

“Jimin, everyone in our company are friends, I don’t see the difference.”

“Well imagine if you date, and something goes wrong before the wedding. Wouldn’t that make it really awkward to work with him?”

“Okay first of all,” Jin began turning himself fully to Jimin, “Taehyung and I are both professionals. We wouldn’t let something like that interfere with our work. Secondly, what would go wrong? Taehyung only wants something serious, I want something serious as well. Usually when things go wrong after only a few months, it’s because people want different things. That’s clearly not the case here.”

Jimin couldn’t help but take Jin’s words slightly personal, as if he was hinting at his and Seongwha’s failed relationship. He was right, though. They did break up because they wanted different things. At least back then.

The truth was ever since he had met his ex at the company, he had been thinking about him a lot. Thinking about their relationship, and how Seongwha treated him. There really was nothing wrong with their relationship, it was just Jimin that hadn’t been invested in it. But maybe he could have been. Maybe if Seongwha hadn’t moved, and Jimin hadn’t partly used that as a way out, he could have developed feelings for Seongwha with time. Maybe.

*

It was almost as if he had been in this exact situation before. He was sitting and drinking, while Jimin was dancing putting him in some kind of trance. But this time was slightly different. Because this time, Jungkook’s mind was all over the place, thanks to Mina. Everything she said had made sense, it was pure logic.

Jungkook had convinced himself that the reason he was against Jimin and Seongwha, was because they had broken up for a reason, and he thought it should stay that way, but that didn’t explain his initial disdain for Seongwha. Even if it was obvious that Seongwha was trying to win Jimin back, did Jungkook really have to care? Even if he thought they shouldn’t get back together, did he really have the right to involve himself in their business? It wasn’t like Jungkook to be invested in other peoples’ relationships. Usually he would stay as far away from it as possible, minding his own business and letting people figure things out themselves. He didn’t want to be responsible for any possible outcome of anything.

For some reason, though, he felt as if Jimin’s business should be his business at least when it came to getting back together with Seongwha or not. It was completely illogical, Jungkook was aware of that, he and Jimin were barely even friends so why did he care so much?

_Mood music: Roc Me Out - Rihanna_

Jimin was swaying his hips in those skin tight jeans, and his movements along with the alcohol in Jungkook’s blood system wasn’t exactly helping him think straight. Especially not when Jimin locked eyes with him, smirking slightly as he continued moving his body to the beat. Before he knew it Jimin was standing in front of him, pulling him out to the dancefloor.

“Jimin, what are you doing?” Jungkook was standing there awkwardly as Jimin continued dancing in front of him.

“Dancing, obviously? You have been sitting in that booth all evening! Come on, have some fun!”

“I don’t really dance that much in clubs.” Jungkook said shyly, finding it hard to form sentences when Jimin was standing so close to him, moving the way he was.

_Why did they have to be playing this song?_

“Well... I do.” Jimin said, suddenly pulling Jungkook close, placing his arms around his neck as he started moving his hips again.

The younger boy had no idea what had gotten into Jimin right now, and even though part of him wanted to push him away, he couldn’t ignore the part of him that wanted to hold him even closer. The latter part finally took over his movements as he cautiously placed his hands on Jimin’s waist, earning a small gasp from the older boy. Jungkook was just about to remove his hands again, but when Jimin smiled at him he decided to keep them there, and tried mimicking the way Jimin’s body was moving against his.

He was pretty sure that Jimin must be at least tipsy by now, especially if he was behaving like this, remembering how he had acted at the club last time. Jungkook just hoped that it wasn’t some sort of game this time. Some sort of revenge for the stunt Jungkook had pulled in his kitchen the next day. He wanted Jimin to mean it, when his hands traced his neck and shoulders. He wanted him to mean it when he moved Jungkook’s hands up and down his waist.

Jungkook’s eyes were on Jimin’s the whole time, trying to find some sort of hint in them. Some sort of clue, but he was too drunk to properly decipher the way Jimin was looking at him. The song ended far too quickly for Jungkook’s liking, and he was caught by surprise when Jimin leaned up to his ear,

“I want to talk to you about something.”

Jungkook felt his heart skip a beat, swallowing a lump in his throat as he let Jimin lead him away from the dancefloor, to a quiet corner.

_Mood music: Close - Nick Jonas ft. Tove Lo _

Jimin was leaning against the wall, a smile on his face as Jungkook stood across from him, not quite sure what to do with himself right now. He was still trying to come down from the high of dancing with Jimin.

“I’m actually happy you decided to come along today, Jungkook.” That was unexpected. But everything the last 5 minutes had been unexpected. “You see, I have been wanting to talk to you since you left the appointment yesterday.”

Jungkook recalled how it looked like Jimin wanted to say something before he left, but had stopped himself. He had been wondering what it could have been since then.

“Yeah, now you say it... You were going to say something, right? Before I left?”

Jimin looked down almost as if in embarrassment, making Jungkook’s heart flutter, as his mind came up with all sorts of things the older boy might possibly say.

“You surprised me yesterday.” Jimin finally said meeting Jungkook’s gaze. “I was worried, you know. That you might act like the first time, and then Sooyoung might end up without a dress again. But you actually put her first. And I guess what I wanted to say was... I’m sorry.”

_What? _

“Sorry? For what?” Jungkook was deeply confused, the conversation taking an unlikely turn.

“I never actually apologized for those things I said at the coffee shop. I know we kind of just... forgot about it, I guess. Decided to let it be, but yesterday I realized that maybe I really was wrong. You really do care about Sooyoung. So I’m sorry for those things I said.”

Jimin was fiddling with his fingers nervously, and Jungkook didn’t even bother denying to himself that he found it cute. He was done trying to deny to himself how he really saw Jimin.

“Yeah, I said some bad things myself.” Jungkook said, scratching the back of his neck, recalling their whole argument that day, and how rude he had been. “I was being unreasonable... and childish. So I guess... I’m sorry too.”

Jimin’s whole face lit up in a smile, as he leaned forward pulling Jungkook into a hug, taking the other boy by surprise. It only took a second for him to regain himself and return the embrace, rubbing his hand over Jimin’s back. When he pulled away, he still had that smile on his face. The smile Jungkook once had thought was stupid.

_How blind could he have been? _

“I’m really happy we cleared the air about that.” Jimin said, holding Jungkook’s hand. Jungkook didn’t really know why they were holding hands, but he wasn’t going to object. Jimin’s hand was so soft, he wouldn’t mind holding it for the rest of the night.

“You see, I really want us to be friends, Jungkook.”

_Friends. _

One word and Jungkook’s mind suddenly went into overdrive, as he felt himself sobering up quickly, processing what Jimin had just said.

_He wanted them to be friends. _

_Of course he did. _

What else could he possible have wanted them to be? It’s not like Jimin ever showed even the slightest interest in Jungkook. It’s not like Jimin would glare jealously at anyone who got close to Jungkook, if that even happened. It’s not like Jungkook’s smile made Jimin lightheaded. No, all of that was just Jungkook. The younger boy cursed himself for thinking that Jimin wanted to talk to him about anything other than being friends.

“You see, I realized that Taehyung has pretty much already initiated me into your group, and I see him kind of hitting it off with Jin, so I think it’s safe to say that it’s inevitable for us to meet regularly.” Jimin continued talking, since Jungkook still hadn’t said anything, unable to form a coherent sentence out of the jumble of words in his mind right now. “That’s why I wanted to apologize for that day and clear the air between us so we can start over. As friends.”

Was it really necessary for Jimin to say that word again? Every time he said “friends”, it made Jungkook flinch as he felt a little jolt in his heart. He finally managed a small nod, when Jimin was obviously waiting for him to say something and had started fidgeting with his fingers again.

“Yeah... friends..sure..” Jungkook finally managed to get out, and he almost felt it hurt physically to say.

_I don’t want to be friends though._

Jimin pulled him into a hug again, and Jungkook held him extra tight this time. His whole body shivered, as he felt Jimin’s breath on his neck.

“I’m so happy we sorted this out, Jungkook.” He pulled away giving the younger boy one last smile, before walking away leaving Jungkook to slump against the wall.

Jimin wanted to be friends. And Jungkook had never wanted anything less.

*

Taehyung was dancing with Jin. Jimin was dancing with Seongwha. Mina, Jihyo and Yeosang were talking about some cooking competition, and Jungkook was left alone with Namjoon, downing yet another drink, a scowl on his face. He was mad at Taehyung for bringing him along tonight. He was mad at Jimin for... well being Jimin. But he was mostly mad at himself for being so blind and stubborn.

Maybe if he hadn’t been so reluctant to accept what he actually felt for Jimin, maybe if he hadn’t kept on denying his feelings, maybe he wouldn’t be in this predicament right now. So Jungkook figured the only way to stop being mad was to be something else instead, and being where he was right now, he decided to opt for being drunk.

“You might want to take it easy, don’t you think?” Namjoon chuckled lightly as Jungkook downed another shot.

Jungkook let out a small huff and shrugged as he faced the older boy.

“Hey Namjoon. You’re friends with Jimin, right?” Namjoon let out a small laugh at the silly question, since the answer was obvious.

“Jin, Jimin and I have been friends since we were kids. Jin and I pretty much raised Jimin.” Namjoon stopped talking abruptly, almost as if he had said too much and Jungkook was reminded of a similar situation.

“Right... Jimin mentioned something like that... what exactly do you mean by raised him?” Namjoon was silent for a long moment, as he looked at his younger friend, enjoying himself on the dancefloor, a sad sort of smile forming on his face.

“Look, Jungkook. You and Jimin are friends now, yeah? Jimin has... well let’s just his life now is very different than the life he came from. It’s not really my story to tell, but everything Jimin does and says, the way he acts... there’s a reason for all of it.” Namjoon leaned closer to the younger boy, as if he was sharing an invaluable secret with him.

“If you’re going to be friends with Jimin, you know like _real friends_, then you have to understand him. Jin and I have the advantage that we experienced his life with him. Besides us his only real friend is Hoseok, but they have known each other for 4 years now. Jimin might seem like a open person, you know how well he’s gets along with people, but it takes a long time for him to actually open up to someone. I think once you really get to know him, everything about him will make sense. His life is... well, again it’s not my story to tell, but if there’s one thing I can tell you it’s that his job means everything to him.”

Jungkook didn’t need anyone to tell him that, that had been evident from the beginning.

“Yeah,” Jungkook hiccuped pulling another chuckle from the older boy, “I don’t think I have met anyone who cares so much about their job. Why is that?”

“Again you have to understand where he comes from, Jungkook. Did you know Jimin never went to uni? He left school and started working straight away, working is way up from the bottom. He followed his passion, never once looking back.”

Jungkook was surprised at this new information. For some reason he thought that Jimin had somewhat the same background as himself and his friends. It was something about the way he talked, the way he acted, the way he held himself that led him to believe this. To find out the complete opposite was a bit of a shock, and he was curious as to what had happened in Jimin’s life that wasn’t Namjoon’s story to tell.

It was is if Jungkook was filled with this new thirst to learn more about Jimin. He wanted to know everything about him. His childhood, his teen years, his dreams, his hobbies, his fears. Jungkook had felt it before, this suspicion that Jimin had so much more underneath his perfect appearance and now that it had pretty much been confirmed, he was more curious than ever to find out what had made Jimin, the Jimin that everyone saw.

*

_Mood music: Body Electric - Lana Del Rey _

Jungkook could finally feel the buzz starting to get to him, and he wished it would come faster as he couldn’t stop watching two particular bodies dancing close. He tried to tell himself that it didn’t mean anything. It wasn’t long ago that Jimin was dancing like that with him, maybe Jimin was just touchy and clingy when he was drunk. The difference, however, was that, unlike Jungkook, Seongwha seemed to be right in is element mirroring Jimin’s every move, their bodies in perfect sync and eyes practically glued to each other. His vision of the two was sudden blocked by another body in front of him, and he looked up to see his friend looking down at him with a suspicious glare.

“This seems oddly familiar.” Taehyung stated crossing his arms over his chest.

“Taehyung, nice to see you. Surprised you’re able to tear yourself away from Jin long enough to make that wonderful statement.”

Taehyung whistled lowly at Jungkook’s tone and took a seat next to him.

“What’s with the attitude, Kook? I thought we moved past that, I had such high hopes for tonight when you showed up looking like that.” Taehyung gestured to Jungkook’s outfit, and the younger boy realized he had somehow forgotten the effort he had actually made today, wondering if it had even been worth it.

“Can I tell you something, Tae?” Jungkook slurred, his mood shift taking his friend by surprise. Taehyung wondered if it was his obvious slightly drunken state that had ignited his sudden urge to share.

“Of course, you know you can always tell me anything.”

Jungkook sighed, as he rested his elbows on the table in front of him, placing his head in his hands.

“I think I like him.”

Taehyung snapped his head towards Jungkook, staring at him in shock, never imagining he would admit something so suddenly and openly.

“You like... _who_?”

Of course Taehyung knew who, but he wanted to be sure, he wanted to hear the name from Jungkook himself.

“Who do you think?” He scoffed, gesturing his head towards the dancing couple. “Pretty and perfect Park Jimin, of course! I mean, what does he expect, when he’s always walking around being so cute and perfect and happy? Like, does he expect people to just... like... not fall for him or something? It’s not fair!”

Taehyung tried to hold in his laugh at Jungkook’s pout and his sudden outburst.

“I don’t think he does that on purpose, Kook. And I’m sorry to say, but it doesn’t really come as a surprise, if you remember one of our previous conversations.”

Jungkook glared at his friend, for not actually offering any emotional support at all right now.

“Why are you acting like that? Here I am telling you my deepest, dark secret and you just brush it off like nothing?”

“You have a crush on a nice, funny, smart and pretty boy. If that’s your darkest secret, I don't think I sould ever tell you mine.” Taehyung replied giving Jungkook a dumb stare.

“But it’s not fair, Taehyung!” Jungkook slightly raised his voice now, earning a curious glance from Mina who was sitting across the table. “Because he _‘wants us to be friends’_” Jungkook made quotation marks, mimicking Jimin’s voice in an overly high pitch. “He wants to be friends with me, yet he’s constantly all over Seongwha. Why does he want to waste his time with his _old ex_, when there’s a whole _new me_ right here?”

Mina who had been listening to Jungkook’s rant, exchanged a look with Taehyung the two of them trying not to laugh at the younger boy. Of course it wasn’t fun that he was obviously upset, but his animated words and actions were far too amusing.

Jungkook didn’t take any notice of them, as he was far too consumed by his own thoughts. Ever since he had met Jimin, the older boy had taken up permanent residence in his mind. At first it had been annoyance that filled him at the thought of the boy, but as time passed the nature of his thoughts changed. He tried to tell himself that Jimin’s actions bothered him, he tried to tell himself that he hated the way Jimin looked and the way he talked and smiled and laughed, but that was just Jungkook’s way of concealing his true feelings.

In reality, deep down, he had found everything about Jimin appealing. He had found himself being pulled towards the blonde boy, rather than pushed away from him. Whenever they were the same place, he would gravitate towards him, and when he wasn’t physically close to him, his eyes would always drift in his direction, as if there was some invisible string connecting them. Looking back at it now, it had been blatantly obvious. All he could do now was regret that he had lied to himself for so long. Although it might now have made any difference if he had discovered his feelings sooner, if Jimin didn’t feel the same way and he obviously didn’t.

Jungkook wished he and Seongwha would stop looking at each other like that. He wished that Jimin had looked at him like that when they were dancing. He wished he could have been as confident as Seongwha was right now, but Seongwha had more experience with Jimin. After all, they had dated and had probably done more intimate things than dancing. Jungkook, however, had been taken by surprise, unable to focus or think straight when Jimin’s hands had been on his, their bodies pressed together.

“Can they just like get a room or something?” Jungkook said rather loudly. “Like, why do we have to be forced to watch that?”

Taehyung looked at the two blondes who weren’t dancing anymore intimately than any of the other people on the dancefloor.

“Kook... it’s not like they’re even making out or anything. If it bothers you, why don’t you just go up and dance with him?”

“I can’t dance with Jimin.”

“Of course you can, you were dancing with him before.”

“Exactly!” Jungkook exclaimed loudly, staring at Taehyung.

“Don’t you get it, Tae? That was before all of this! When we were dancing... I knew I felt something, but I wasn’t absolutely sure of what it was. But when we were talking and he said he wanted us to be friends, that was the exact moment that I finally knew... that I don’t want to just be friends. Do you know how that feels, Taehyung? To be rejected, the same second that you realize your feelings?”

“Except it wasn’t a rejection, Jungkook.” Mina finally spoke up, feeling partly guilty for Jungkook finally figuring out what he felt. “Jimin wanting to be friends doesn’t cut off the possibility of every being more. You don’t know how Jimin feels, he could be feeling the same as you, but it’s not like you’re showing him how you feel. Maybe he likes you too, but thinks that _you_ just want to be friends. Jimin has had no reason to think that you want to be anything more, so of course he wouldn’t risk anything by confessing to you.”

“But _I_ should risk it by confessing to _him_?”

“That’s not what I’m saying.” Mina sighed, finally understanding why Jungkook had been described as “difficult”. “Just talk to him. Go and ask to dance with him, and talk to him a bit and try to, you know, see if you get any vibe from him. Isn’t it better than just sulking here, ranting to me and Taehyung?”

Unfortunately, she was making sense. His best chance was talking to Jimin, but even though Jungkook would never admit it, he was scared. He was scared of finding out that he was right. That Jimin didn’t like him in any other way than platonically. Wouldn’t it be easier to just not know anything, instead of discovering something you don’t want to know?

*

_Mood music: Don’t Let Me Down - The Chainsmokers_

It was like riding a bike; you never forget, once you learn. That was what came to Jimin’s mind, when his and Seongwha’s bodies fit together perfectly.

He was slighty surprised, by how easy it was to fall into the old habit of instantly sticking to Seongwha as soon as he had turned up., it has always been like that when they together. Jimin had rarely been seen without the other boy, during their freetime and even though Seongwha had initially been the clingy one, Jimin seemed to get used to being close to him that it was hard to stay away.

He had already spent the most of the night by his side, apart from the short time he had spent talking to Jungkook. Jimin was so relieved that they had finally settled things between them, officially deciding to be friends. It would just make everything much easier, since they would be seeing each other a lot from now on, and even though Jimin had been nervous to talk to the younger boy, he had been spurred on, in the moment, during their dancing.

When Jimin was pulling him towards the corner, he had felt his cheeks flush at the way they had just been dancing, not quite sure what had caused his actions, but it was if he was driven by some outer force. He could tell that Jungkook had been slightly uncomfortable at first, and had naturally taken the lead, wanting to put the other boy at ease. Jungkook had been so stiff for the most of the evening, and Jimin wanted him to have a good time if he was going to ask them to be friends. He couldn’t imagine their conversation going so smoothly, if Jungkook had still be sulking. Luckily their short dance had seemed to loosen it up a bit, and Jimin was happy to have gotten that whole thing out of the way, not having to worry about them butting heads anymore.

Now all his focus was on the boy in front of him, whose hands were firmly on his hips, his eyes full of an intensity that gave Jimin goosebumps. Seongwha had always had this effect on him. Just one look and Jimin would practically melt. That’s how infatuations worked, throwing all logic out the window making you a slave to your own desires. There was nothing emotional about it, Jimin knew that, but he didn’t care about that right now. Not when Seongwha was smirking at him like that. Not when Jimin was running his hands through his soft hair.

_That damn hair. _

Jimin knew he dyed it because of him, and what he had said last year. At first he had been surprised by his boldness, since he must have known that Jimin would catch on, but now he couldn’t stop looking at him because he looked even better than Jimin had ever imagined. That was another difference between being in love and being infatuated. Since Jimin was never in love with him, he never had to get over him. Since he never got over him, it was so easy to fall back into the pure attraction. There were no lingering feelings, or pressing emotions - just the plain attraction that had always been there.

The dancefloor had become more crowded, pushing the two boys even closer and a particularly hard shove almost had Jimin falling over, the smaller boy clinging on to Seongwha as they both chuckled. Jimin wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or the nostalgia or maybe a whole third thing that caused him to lift his hand, gently caressing the other boy’s cheek. Seongwha’s eyes widened in surprise, before his face lit up in a smile returning the gesture. As Jimin leaned closer, he recognized the scent of vanilla, that he always associated with Seongwha, mixed with the strong smell of alcohol. The two scents mixed together were familiar to Jimin and he welcomed it, leaning in even closer as his eyes found Seongwha’s, not daring to break the contact. He felt dizzy but at the same time it was as if everything was perfectly clear to him.

As his eyes took in every inch of Seongwha’s face, stopping for a second at his lips before he returned his gaze to his eyes, he felt his heart beating faster. Seongwha offered him a small smile, tilting his head slightly, and that was all it took for Jimin to close the small distance between them, connecting their lips passionately.

It wasn’t a slow and gentle kiss, it was intense and desperate. As if they had been walking in the desert for hours and finally found water. As if their lips were the last two pieces to a puzzle, urging to be together. Jimin felt his senses go into overdrive as he took in every detail of this moment. Every curve of Seongwha’s soft lips, the feeling of them eagerly pressing against his, sucking and tugging on his bottom lip, the way his hands got lost in his hair as the other boy’s hands pulled him closer by the waist, the taste of vodka and lime catching on his tongue.

Kissing Seongwha again was like coming up for air, after being in the water for too long and Jimin was so far gone in the pleasure of it all, that he didn’t notice a pair of eyes staring at him piercingly.

*

_Mood music: Wicked Game - Chris Isaak _

Jungkook felt his whole body go numb, as he was frozen into place, even though he felt as if he was falling through thin air down a bottomless pit.

He wanted nothing more than to look away, but he couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him. He felt as if he was standing there forever, somehow cursed to an eternity of watching the boy he liked, passionately kissing someone else.

_How could the world be so fucking cruel? _

His hands curled into fists, his cheeks flushed red with anger, embarrassment or sadness, he didn’t know. Maybe a mix of all three. He wanted to walk away, to leave the sight and go punch something, but his feet wouldn’t move. All he could feel was a coldness taking over his body, even though the club was hot. He felt the familiar churning in his stomach, and was worried he might be sick right there and then. As he watched Jimin’s fingers curl themselves in Seongwha’s hair, he felt a stinging tug at his heart, and couldn’t help but clutch at his chest tightly, desperately wanting the feeling to go away.

Taehyung saw his friend just standing there, and following his line of sight, saw what was going on, quickly walking over to Jungkook grabbing his arm. The sudden movement made him finally turn his head away from the couple, and the face Taehyung was met with had him still his movements for a second, still holding Jungkook’s arm by the elbow. His brows were scrunched in a mixture of anger and confusion, nostrils flaring, hips lips curled into a snarl.

“Kook?”

“Don’t.” Jungkook said after a few seconds, aggressively pulling his arm away from Taehyung and stomping away.

It was as if there was a grey cloud looming over Jungkook’s head, as he made his way to the bathroom, furiously ripping the door open, shocking the two men who were washing their hands. Seeing the look on his face, they finished up quickly, leaving him alone.

He didn’t even bother going into one of the stalls, instead leaning his arms onto one of the sinks, taking ragged breathes as he looked at himself in the dirty mirror. All he felt now was anger, and as much as he wanted to be angry with Jimin and Seongwha, he couldn’t. The only person he could be angry at right now was himself, and it took all his willpower to not punch the glass in front of him.

Why did he have to be so damn scared? Why couldn’t he just have told Jimin how he felt, when they were talking? Then this could have been avoided altogether, so he didn’t have to deal with the pain he was feeling at the moment. Now he was angry at himself for even feeling this way to being with. He was acting as someone who had just had their heart broken, it was ridiculous. It was just a stupid crush, why was it affecting him so much? Once again he blamed it on the alcohol, knowing that his feelings were heightened right now, and tomorrow when he came to his senses, he would be able to accept everything in a much calmer matter.

But that was tomorrow.

Seeing as he wasn’t going to be sick anyways, Jungkook decided to just splash his face, hoping the cold water would knock some sense into him. As he turned on the tap lowering his face, he didn’t hear the door open, or the footsteps approaching, so when he finally looked up after a few splashes, his heart stopped as he saw the face behind him in the mirror.

Picture perfect as always, blonde hair tussled, eyes glazed over, pink cheeks, plump lips red and slightly swollen.

Jungkook felt his heart drop. It was one thing seeing them kiss, but seeing Jimin afterwards, the aftermath visible all over his face was possibly even worse.

“Hey, Jungkook are you okay?” Jimin’s voice was soft as honey, like always and Jungkook was worried he might cry if he had to look at him for much longer.

“I’m fine. Just needed some... water.” Jungkook managed to say, without his voice shaking too much, that or Jimin didn’t really notice, too caught up in his own state.

Jungkook noticed that he wasn’t smiling, but instead was looking rather distressed. No... not distressed... maybe confused? Nervous? He was biting his lips, just adding to the redness, his eyes shifting, as he paced back and forth almost as if he wasn’t able to stand still.

“Are _you_ okay?” Jungkook asked, Jimin looking up through his eyelashes to lock eyes with the younger boy.

“I... uh...” Jimin pushed his hair back, nervously averting his gaze to the floor, before finally blurting out,

“I think I made a mistake!”

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLS DON'T HATE ME - everything happens for a reason!  
visuals in my pinned tweet on twitter as usual :)


	9. The Mistake Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin admits something to Jungkook, that leads to an argument between the two. Jungkook regrets his words, and Jimin has more than one tough decision to make. Taehyung discovers something, and is unsure if he should tell Jungkook. Meanwhile Sooyoung offers her best friend some advice, while he has some advice of his own for another friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo.. SO the "pt. 2" thing - this is sort of a continuation of the last chapter, as most of it is centered around the events that took place at the end of chapter 8. Even though one thing is mentioned as "THE mistake", there could be other mistakes being made by different people here - that's up to your interpretation ;)  
anywaaaays, please let me know what you think, I really enjoy your comments, you have no idea how happy they make me, and they are so motivating! 
> 
> visuals: @poutyjimin_ on twitter as usual!
> 
> Hope you enjoy ! :)   
xoxo

_“I think I made a mistake.” _

The words kept repeating themselves in Jungkook’s ears, as Jimin stood in front of him with pleading eyes.

Did he... want Jungkook’s help? Because Jungkook couldn’t agree more with that statement, and a part of him wanted to scoff at Jimin’s words.

_Yes, Jimin, you did make a mistake. A very thoughtless and dumb mistake._

But Jungkook would never say those words out loud. They may be friends now, but they definitely weren’t at a point where they could be that harsh with each other yet. Besides Jungkook didn’t want to upset the boy, when he was already clearly having a hard time. Instead he offered a calmer response.

“Yeah. I... uh... saw that.”

The memory of the kiss hit him with full force, and he really wished that he could just erase it from his mind forever.

“What?” Jimin fixed him with a confused stare, and Jungkook hoped he wasn’t going to make him say the words out loud.

“You know... You and Seongwha out on the dancefloor. I saw what happened.” Jimin still looked thoroughly confused, his mind obviously working hard, until realization finally flashed through his eyes and he looked up at the younger boy hesitantly.

“Wait... you think I meant the kiss? That I think _the kiss_ was a mistake?”

Jungkook shrugged as if to say “obviously”. He wanted this whole conversation to end, so that he didn’t have to think about it anymore, and could just go home and sleep. Hopefully tomorrow he would be able to handle the situation a bit more calmly.

“No, Jungkook that’s... that’s not what I meant.” Jimin was looking at the floor now, tracing invisible patterns in the floor with the tip of his foot, almost as if he was nervous. “I think I made a mistake _last year_. When I _broke up_ with Seongwha.” His voice was so low, that Jungkook wasn’t sure at first that he had heard correctly. Or at least he really hoped he hadn’t.

“Come again?”

Jimin let out a deep sigh, as he replied, “I was thinking earlier. You know about everything, and I don’t know, I’m beginning to think that I was too hasty when I broke up with him.”

“But you didn’t have feelings for him.” Jungkook stated, hoping he would be able to knock some sense into Jimin, or that this was just ridiculous drunk talk. Even though Jimin didn’t seem awfully drunk.

“Well, no I didn’t but you know feelings don’t always come right away. It’s not like I didn’t like him, I obviously did. I just didn’t love him and I wasn’t in love with him, but feelings like that take time, you know? Just because he got them sooner, doesn’t mean I’m never going to feel that way. I think it was a mistake to break it off, before I even took the time to see if the feelings would come eventually.”

“So what? You just want to risk hurting his feelings again, on the slight chance that you might fall in love with him? What if those feelings never come, Jimin? Then what?”

So maybe Jungkook reconsidered the whole “being harsh” with him, but Jimin was being ridiculous and, to be frank, kind of selfish right now. Jungkook knew that it wasn’t actually Seongwha’s feelings he cared about, but rather his own. He just couldn’t exactly tell Jimin that. Jungkook’s words obviously took the blonde boy by surprise, as his eyes widened followed by his brows furrowing and a burning gaze.

“I don’t think that’s very fair of you to assume, Jungkook. You don’t know if I’ll end up having feelings for Seongwha or not.”

“Well neither do you.” Jungkook shot back, not caring that he was raising his voice now. Everything in the past hour had just gone from bad to worse, and he couldn’t handle it much longer. “You literally have no clue what will happen. So tell me, Jimin, if 6 or 7 or 8 months from now, you still don’t have feelings for him, then what? What will you do then? Break his heart again? Wasn’t hurting him once enough?”

Jimin looked as if he had been slapped, taking a step back from Jungkook, feelings of hurt evident on his face.

“You have no idea what happened between us two, you can’t just assume things like that.” Jimin’s voice was low but cold and hard, and Jungkook felt as if his body was being lowered into a bathtub full of ice.

“Well you said yourself, that he was madly in love with you, and you just dumped him so it’s not hard to figure out how he might have felt.”

Jungkook knew that he should stop talking, that he had gone too far but he was too upset and he wasn’t thinking clearly. The alcohol, the frustration, seeing the kiss. It was too much, and it was all coming out now. He knew none of it was actually Jimin’s fault, that he felt this way and that it wasn’t fair to take it out on him, but he didn’t care about that right now.

“I may not know exactly what happened last time, but I think that starting up again is always a bad idea,” Jungkook went on unable to control his words. “You know just as well as I do, that if you’re wrong about this, people will end up getting hurt because of you, don’t you care about that?”

Jimin was speechless, staring at Jungkook as if he had been betrayed. He had come to Jungkook to talk to a friend, who was objective and without ulterior motives. Seems like that was a bad decision. Before he could say anything, the bathroom door swung open with so much force that Jimin was almost knocked over.

“Jimin! Jihyo said she saw you walking towards the bathroom. Please tell me that you and Seongwha are like seriously dating!” Jin was rambling, making Jungkook dizzy until his last words registered in his mind, making him glare at the older boy.

“What are you talking about, Jin?” Jimin massaged his forehead with his fingers, obviously getting frustrated with everything going on now.

“Well, Namjoon and I were just minding our business by the bar, spying on Yeosang dancing, when suddenly my eyes were cursed with the sight of you and Seongwha swapping spit on the dancefloor!”

Jungkook flinched every time the memory flooded his mind.

“Okay first of all, gross, do you really have to describe it like that? And secondly, that doesn’t explain you bursting in here, as if the club is on fire or something.”

Jin let out a long sigh, putting his hands on Jimin’s shoulders as he spoke very clearly to him. “Jimin. Namjoon and I work with Seongwha now, and he is exactly the type of addition we have been looking for. We just landed our first major deal, meaning we need all hands on deck, fully focused for the next months. If you casually get back together with Seongwha just to leave him again, you do realize that could strongly affect his performance at work?”

“Wow, you really care more about the company than someone’s feelings?”

“That’s not what I meant, Jimin. Look, I just don’t want you to rush into anything without thinking it through, because this time more people will be affected than just you and Seongwha.”

“I know that!” Jimin exclaimed pushing Jin’s hands off his shoulders, starting to pace again, quickly glancing at Jungkook as he walked by him. “I don’t know what is going to happen now, okay? We got caught up in the moment and it was just one kiss. No matter what, none of us are in any state to be having a serious discussion. I think we all need a good night’s sleep, and whatever Seongwha and I decide on, I’m pretty sure that’s our business. Weren’t you talking about professionalism earlier today, Jin? Or do you not think that applies to Seongwha?”

Jungkook was confused as to what Jimin was talking about, but apparently Jin seemed to get the hint as he looked down, nodding subtly.

“Of course I think it does. All my staff are highly professional.”

“Good. Then please just let me make this decision on my own.” Jimin lightly shoved Jungkook’s shoulder with his own, as he walked past him out of the bathroom, followed quickly by Jin.

Jungkook wanted to follow him. Wanted to tell him that the only mistake he was making was right now, tell him that he shouldn’t get back with Seongwha, that he didn’t belong with him. But he just stood there, leaning his back against the wall, until Taehyung found him there a little while later, and took him home, cuddling him until he fell asleep.

*

The sound of a phone’s shrill ringing woke Jungkook from his sleep, instantly feeling his head pounding and pulling the pillow over his head. The phone stopped, and Jungkook let out a deep breath for a few seconds until it started ringing again and he groaned loudly.

“What even is that?” Jungkook knew it wasn’t his phone ringing, as he didn’t recognize the tune and it took a few seconds of looking around, until he located the ringing coming from Taehyung’s trousers on the floor, the boy nowhere to be found.

It was just then that Jungkook identified the sound of the shower, and the unmistakable voice of his friend singing, from the bathroom. Seeing as whoever was calling his friend wasn’t going to give up, Jungkook groaned again reluctantly pulling the covers off, and fishing Taehyung’s phone out of his pocket.

_Choi San_.

Jungkook recognized the name, and wondered why the heck Sooyoung’s florist was calling Taehyung this early on a Saturday, until he spotted the time and realized it was past noon. But it was still the weekend. Just as the phone stopped ringing again, Taehyung stepped out of the bathroom whistling happily with a towel around his waist. He almost fell over, once he saw Jungkook standing there silently glaring, phone in his hand.

“Shit, Kook you scared me! I didn’t know you were up.”

“Really? Kind of hard to sleep, when the florist has been chiming you down non-stop.” Just then the phone started ringing again, Jungkook looking pointedly at Taehyung as he handed him his phone, before going to make some coffee, and hopefully find some painkillers.

“So, what was so important that he just _had to_ call on a Saturday?” Jungkook asked, sipping his coffee when Taehyung finally came out of his room, fully dressed and drying his hair with a towel.

“Something about periwinkles or jasmines for the bouquet, I won’t bother you with the details, but he couldn’t get a hold of Soo.” Taehyung waved his hand dismissively, tapping away on his phone with the other hand. “I’m not sure that he actually realized that it’s Saturday, he works all the time. Guess he must really love flowers.”

“There’s fresh coffee, by the way. You staying for breakfast?”

“Sounds great, but I actually have to go pick up my car from Jimin’s. I left it there last night. Want to go along?”

At the sound of Jimin’s name, Jungkook tensed up remembering everything that had happened last night and his headache that had been fading away, seemed to be crawling back. Taehyung, noticing the lack of response, looked up and seeing the look on his friend’s face realized his mistake.

“Oh... sorry. I forgot about last night.”

“What exactly do you know about last night?”

“Let’s just say you were pretty vocal when I managed to get you home. From what I gathered you had some sort of argument with Jimin after you saw him and... you know... after the whole situation. I don’t really know what you argued about though. But you were pretty upset.”

Jungkook remembered it all too well, cursing himself for not just shutting up, hoping he hadn’t ruined any chance of actually being friends with Jimin now. Now that he was sober and thinking more logically, he realized how unreasonable and rude he had been last night. Even if he did think Jimin was making a mistake, it wasn’t really his place to say the things he had.

“Well, I should probably get going.” Taehyung pulled Jungkook out of his thoughts as he grabbed his friend’s mug, downing the rest of his coffee. “Don’t forget the meeting with Dahyun on Monday! I still don’t know why Sooyoung insists on you being present for every single wedding planning event.”

Jungkook nodded absent mindedly, aware that Monday’s plans were written into his phone’s calendar. Once Taehyung left, he decided to make some breakfast and get an overview of last night’s events.

There were at least two people who knew about his crush on Jimin - Taehyung and Mina. Neither of them would be a problem, he figured, so he didn’t have to worry about that. The only thing he had to worry about was whether Jimin was going to date Seongwha, and whether Jimin still wanted to be friends. Surely, friends could argue once in a while, but their friendship was still so new and a heated, drunk argument about dating wasn’t exactly a good start.Every time Jungkook thought about Jimin’s smile when they had agreed to be friends, he felt a little jab at his heart. But then he remembered the look on his face, later that night and wanted to bury the memories in the far back of his mind, where they couldn’t bother him again.

Did Jungkook even want to be friends with Jimin, if he was going to start dating Seongwha? Being friends meant that he would have to see them together, being all flirty and clingy and lovey-dovey and Jungkook wasn’t sure if his heart could handle dealing with that. Maybe it was better that they didn’t fix things. That he wasn’t friends with Jimin. It’s not like his crush was that big yet, and it would be a lot easier to get over it, if he didn’t actually spend time with Jimin. Being friends would probably just enhance his crush, and with this turn of events, that was the last thing Jungkook needed right now.

*

The sun rays were shining unforgivably through Jimin’s window, and he cursed loudly for forgetting to close the curtains when he got home last night. After turning to the other side, to try and go back to sleep he heard a noise from the kitchen, his eyes suddenly wide open, when he realized who it must be.

Why did he keep forgetting about people sleeping over after a night out?

He did a quick glance around the room, spotting his own clothes from last night, strewn over his chair, and Taehyung’s bag of clothes in the corner, but nothing else unusual. He was wearing his pyjamas, which was a good sign. Even though he would have remembered if he had actually done anything with Seongwha, there was no harm in making sure. Looking around on the bed, there was no evidence of another person sleeping there, which confirmed that Seongwha must have slept on the couch. Always the gentleman.

After a few minutes of fully waking up, Jimin finally started to piece last night together remembering everything, including how Seongwha had offered to take him home, so he didn’t have to go alone and Jimin insisting he spend the night. He also remembered something less pleasant and frowned at the memory of his argument with Jungkook. When they had agreed to be friends, he really thought things between them would change, and that Jungkook would change his attitude towards him. The last couple of weeks had been a good start, since Jungkook had stopped being unnecessarily rude, which is why Jimin had proposed the whole friendship thing in the first place. Now, he wasn’t quite so sure.

He didn’t understand how on earth Jungkook had the audacity to question his decision making about something, that he knew nothing about? Jungkook hadn’t been around during their first relationship, yet he seemed so sure that he knew what was going to happen, and even had the nerve to insinuate that Jimin would just break Seongwha’s heart. As if he didn’t care about hurting someone’s feelings. Pretty ironic since Jungkook had been the one to hurt his feelings, by insinuating that Jimin was that type of cold person. Maybe they really didn’t know each other well enough to become friends yet. Or maybe this just proved that they should get to know each other better if they wanted to be friends. So Jimin had to decide on two things - whether he wanted to date Seongwha again, and whether he actually wanted to develop a friendship with Jungkook.

_Mood music: You Were Beautiful - DAY6 _

“Good morning, Minie!” Seongwha said cheerily, as Jimin finally stepped into the kitchen, being drawn in by the delicious smells filling up the whole apartment.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I took the liberty to make some coffee and cook breakfast. Thought you might need it, after last night.”

_God, why did he always have to be so thoughtful? _

“Thanks, Hwa! It smells great.” Jimin sounded enthusiastic as Seongwha placed two plates on the kitchen island, sitting down next to him.

The blonde boy had learned, through his job, how to fake any mood he needed to, no matter how he actually felt on the inside. Even though his mind was a mess right now, he managed to put on his best smile, while he and Seongwha enjoyed their nice breakfast, making random small talk. He really was a great cook, and Jimin couldn’t really blame Jin for worrying about losing him on their team. He also couldn’t help but realize how it felt, just the two of them sitting and eating breakfast together after a night out. Most people would probably feel awkward, being put in this kind of situation with their ex, but for some reason it seemed like the most natural thing in the world. Surely, that must mean something.

In his sober state, Jimin didn’t feel much different about things than he had last night. Seeing how relaxed he was with the other boy, how he always made him feel at ease and comfortable, convinced him more and more that it had been a mistake to ever break up with him. It was becoming more and more clear to him that he had been using excuses. Not having feelings for him, Seongwha being too clingy and then having to move to a new city for a job. The moving had been a convenience for Jimin at the time, but the other things were normal phases in a relationship, that a couple would eventually move past. Few people had actual feelings for someone, as soon as they started dating. That was the whole purpose of dating. To get to know each other, and spend time together and develop feelings over time. It had been naive of Jimin to think it was some kind of dealbreaker, that he didn’t love Seongwha after 4 months. Especially because he hadn’t actually tried to allow himself to feel anything deep. Any feelings he had for Seongwha had been shallow - feelings like attraction and lust, and he had never lied about it, neither to himself or Seongwha. But he hadn’t exactly talked about it either. Whenever Seongwha would start talking about real feelings, Jimin would change the subject. He never allowed himself to explore the possibility of having feelings for the other boy. Instead he would shrug it off and stick to the shallow end, eventually using that as an excuse to break up.

Deep down, he knew that there were other reasons why he didn’t want to get too involved, too invested. But maybe it was time to make a change in his life. Maybe it was time to finally let himself feel something. Something other than happiness for others. Maybe it was time to really be happy with someone himself. To actually feel what his customers felt every day, instead of just experiencing true love vicariously through them.

As Seongwha was busy talking about some new recipe, Jimin was busy looking at his features. He really was a handsome man, anyone could see that, and the way his eyes lit up when he was talking about his passion was so attractive. A beautiful smile would adorn his face, more often than not, and Jimin had already memorized every one of those smiles and what they meant. It would be so easy to just fall back into their relationship. So, so easy.

Jimin was pulled out of his thoughts, and observations, by Seongwha saying his name.

“I’m sorry, what?” Jimin apologized, feeling a bit embarrassed that he was caught not paying attention at all.

“Oh, it’s my bad really. I must be boring you with all my talk about food. I guess a gastronomy festival isn’t really your thing, huh?”

Now here he was apologizing, when Jimin was the one who hadn’t been listening.

“What? Gastronomy festival? I’m sorry, Seongwha I wasn’t really listening,” Jimin tried to explain but seeing the look on the other boy’s face quickly added, “not because of you! You’re not boring at all, I just... well I have some things on my mind.”

“Ah”. Seongwha let out a short sigh, as he nervously bit his lip. “Jimin, I realize we should probably talk about, you know, last night… I guess, I just figured… I don’t know, I was just hoping...” He trailed off, Jimin having an idea of where this was going and took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts. A determination overtook him, his gaze steady as he pushed away any doubts he might have had earlier.

“Seongwha, I have to admit, when I first fount out that you had returned I was a bit upset. I was worried that you might try to get back together or something, I don’t know, but after last night I was thinking would that really be so bad? Getting back together I mean.” Seongwha’s head snapped up towards Jimin, but before he got ahead of himself, Jimin made sure to make himself clear. “I’m not saying we should pick up where we left off. We can’t just ignore the fact that we _did_ break up. But I think... no, I am sure that I want to try again. I don’t want to rush into anything, I think that was a mistake we made last time, and I don’t want this to be a repeat of last time. We should take things slow. One date at a time, and see where it goes from there.”

“Are you serious, Jimin?” Seongwha’s expression was a mix of joy, excitement and surprise and Jimin couldn’t help but chuckle at the other boy.

“Yes, of course I am. But just to be clear, we are taking things slow. No getting ahead of ourselves, or planning things months from now. Like I said, one date at a time.” Jimin knew the precautions were necessary, in order to avoid anyone getting hurt. As little as he wanted to admit it, he couldn’t help but take Jungkook’s words to heart, and he wanted to prove to him that he wasn’t some heartless monster, who played with other people’s feelings. Jungkook was crazy to ever think that, especially if he really knew Jimin.

“So I was thinking for our first date... what is this gastronomy festival you were talking about?” As Seongwha started to excitedly explain the upcoming event, obvious passion in his eyes, the doorbell rang.

“Hi Jiminie! I’m here to pick up the clothes I left yesterday. And my car of course!” Taehyung greeted him cheerfully, and Jimin slapped himself mentally for forgetting everything about him coming over to collect his belongings.

“Of course, of course. Come on in, your bag is in my bedroom where you left it.” The dark haired boy entered the apartment, confidently walking towards Jimin’s bedroom, his smile faltering ever so slightly when he spotted another blonde boy sitting by the kitchen island.

“Oh! I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” Taehyung exclaimed not so innocently, as he raised a suggestive eyebrow towards Seongwha.

Before Jimin got a chance to even open his mouth, Seongwha replied for the both of them. “Not at all, we were just planning a date.”

Taehyung widened his eyes a bit as he turned towards Jimin, giving him a questioningly look but the small boy simply offered him a small smile.

“Ah... well then, I won’t keep you for too long.” The dark haired boy replied, his thoughts a whirlwind of questions.

*

“I think I want to invite Jimin to the wedding.” Sooyoung’s statement forced Jungkook to look up from his phone, incapable of stopping his jaw from dropping.

“Close your mouth, Kook.” Sooyoung sighed and Jungkook instantly clamped his jaw shut, as he tried to form a sentence, still taken aback.

“You want to _what?_”

“Invite Jimin to the wedding. Is that a problem or something? Aren’t you two friends now?”

Being Jungkook’s best friend, Sooyoung had obviously been informed about his new friendship, even if he wasn’t quite sure that it was still intact. He had left out the part where he discovered his crush on said friend, and then had an argument sparked by jealousy. Obviously he intended to tell Sooyoung about that, he just hadn’t quite gotten around to it yet, still ashamed of how he had handled the situation. Sooyoung had seemed so happy to hear that they were finally friends, and he wanted to let her enjoy that for a while.

“I mean, yeah we are but... you sent out all the invitations months ago, won’t it be complicated to add guests at this point.”

“Not really. Taehyung is in charge of the table setting, and it’s no problem for him. There’s still like 6 months to go, it would only be an issue if we made changes like a couple days before the wedding. Oh, do you think he’ll have a plus one?”

Jungkook’s brows furrowed at her question, the picture of Jimin and Seongwha at the wedding entering is head. He would do anything not to let that happen. This was Sooyoung’s day and he had promised himself not to let anything ruin it, and if he had to watch those two love-birds all day, he wasn’t sure if he would be able to live up to that promise. Not that he would do anything drastic to cause drama, but Sooyoung would most definitely notice if he ended up sulking the whole time, and he didn’t want her to have to worry about anything on her wedding day.

“But this is your wedding Sooyoung. Are you even that close with Jimin?”

“Jungkook do you have any idea how many people are invited that I have no connection to, simply because of mine and Jiwoo’s parents’ obligations? At least Jimin will be a familiar face, and besides I have a feeling that we’ll be getting closer over the next few months. You didn’t mention anything when I invited Choi San, and I have only known him for a month longer than Jimin. Not to mention I have spent more free time with Jimin than with San, at this point.”

It’s not that Jungkook disagreed with Sooyoung. He knew she wanted to invite as many people of her own as possible, since many of the guests were friends and business partners of the couples’ parents. As long as she had enough people she knew and was comfortable with, she wouldn’t mind having to endure all the basically strangers. The only way to get her to reconsider this, was to tell her the truth. He had to eventually, might as well be now.

“Sooyoung, I have to tell you something. I haven’t exactly been honest about everything that happened Friday night.”

Sooyoung looked at him confused, as Jungkook wasn’t the type to keep things from her. Jungkook wasn’t the type to even have secrets at all. As curious as she was, the confession would have to wait, since they spotted Dahyun entering the small café, Taehyung following shortly after. The meeting went fairly well, with Sooyoung and Dahyun discussing the different photo opportunities and possibilities, the photographer showing Sooyoung her work from some former jobs. Jungkook couldn’t help but feel Taehyung’s gaze on him quite a lot, but whenever he would return the gaze, the older boy would quickly look away. He wondered what was going on, but would have to wait till after the meeting. As it was coming to an end, Sooyoung and Jungkook decided to step out for some fresh air, while Taehyung and Dahyun decided to catch up a bit. The two of them had worked together quite a few times, as many of Taehyung’s clients had hired her for their events, so they had formed a sort of friendship, moreso than she had with Sooyoung.

There was a bench outside close to the café, where Jungkook and Sooyoung decided to sit and talk with their take-out coffees. He told her everything. How he had realized that he liked Jimin, the jealousy when he had seen the kiss, the argument he had with Jimin afterwards and the things he had said. Once he was done, he felt several pounds lighter, and was looking at Sooyoung desperate for some best friend advice.

“Well, Jungkook.” She finally said, setting down her now empty cup of coffee on the bench. “I have to admit I’m not surprised, I kind of figured that there might be something else behind all that blatant rudeness. About Seongwha, I am just as confused as you, since I thought Jimin had no intentions of getting back together with him. That being said, it is still his choice, none of us really have a say in that matter.”

Jungkook knew all this already. He knew he had been unfair towards Jimin, ad he just wanted to know how to fix it.

“Do you really want to be friends with him, Jungkook?” It was a question he had asked himself. If Jimin ultimately made the decision to be with Seongwha, would he really want to witness that?

“I don’t really know, Soo. I’m worried that if Jimin and I start hanging out, like friends do, then this little crush might grow into something bigger, and I don’t want that to happen if he is going to be dating someone else.”

“Would you rather just let him go then? Not clear this up and just avoid him whenever Taehyung and I spend time with him?”

No, of course Jungkook didn’t want that. Especially when he remembered that look in Jimin’s eyes last night. He couldn’t stand thinking that he had hurt him somehow, or the chance that Jimin might just have given up on him. Jimin still didn’t know the real Jungkook, that his friends knew. He hadn’t really experienced the side of Jungkook that came out when he was with his friends, he had only seen the seemingly cold side of the younger boy, and Jungkook still wanted to show him everything he had to offer. He wanted Jimin to be comfortable with him, the same way he was with Taehyung. He wanted them to be able to effortlessly joke with each other, and share their thoughts with each other, the way that friends do. He wanted Jimin to smile when he thought about him, and think of him as a good person. A friend.

“I want to be friends with him, Sooyoung. No matter what he decides, I still want him to be in my life. Maybe it will work out for the best. Maybe I will be able to get over this crush if I get used to seeing him as a friend.”

“Then you have to apologize to him, Kook.”

Obviously she was right. Jungkook had thought of that himself, and of course apologizing would be the right thing to do, but he didn’t know how to approach the subject, he couldn’t really explain to Jimin why he had acted that way. Of course he could always just blame it on the alcohol.

“If you want to clear things up between the two of you, you have to apologize. You don’t have to agree with what Jimin does, but you have to say sorry for reacting the way you did. From what you told me, I would be pretty hurt if you had said something like that to me, especially if we didn’t know each other that well. I’m surprised he has that much of an effect on you, it’s really unlike you to be so harsh.” Sooyoung’s tone was almost questioning, wondering what had caused her friend to be so irrational lately, lashing out on someone he barely knew.

“I don’t know Soo, it’s like something just clicked inside me when I saw them kiss. I have never really been jealous of anyone before, and the feeling was just so... overwhelming? So I didn’t really know how to handle it, and when he started talking about being together with Seongwha, it was kind of like the final straw. I just... lost it.”

Jungkook was fiddling with the lid from his paper cup, and realized that he had torn it to shreds.

“I can’t really say that to Jimin, though, can I?”

Sooyoung put a comforting hand on her friend’s shoulder, sensing how upset he really was. “You don’t have to tell him why you got mad, Kook. All you have to do is say sorry. Let him know that you acknowledge that what you said was wrong and unreasonable. You don’t even have to mention Seongwha at all. Just let him know that you wanted to fix things, so you can be friends. All that other stuff doesn’t matter.”

“I don’t even know how to get in touch with him.” Jungkook sighed loudly, a puff of air visible in the unusually cold October air. “I don’t really want to just show up at his apartment unannounced, and it’s not like I have his number.”

“Well, that can be changed.” Sooyoung smiled widely pulling her phone out of her pocket, just as Dahyun and Taehyung exited the café.

*

There was one thought that kept troubling Taehyung during the whole appointment with Dahyun. In fact it had been troubling him ever since yesterday, but seeing Jungkook today, he couldn’t seem to get it out of his mind. Seongwha and Jimin were going on a date. There was no doubt about the way Seongwha had said it. It wasn’t some type of friendly hangout, no, it was definitely a date, and Taehyung didn’t know if he should tell Jungkook or not. It wasn’t really Taehyung’s place to be gossiping about Jimin, but was it really gossip, if he was just relaying information? He was reminded of his school years as a kid, whenever someone had a crush on someone and would get their friend to find out everything about them, and report back to them. Except Jungkook hadn’t asked Taehyung to do anything, he had just managed to show up at Jimin’s apartment at the right time. Or the wrong time, depending on the perspective.

Would Jungkook really want to know that the two exes were going on a date? Wouldn’t he find out eventually?

Taehyung kept on glancing at his friend, during the meeting, as he contemplated what to do, and he had a feeling that Jungkook was on to him. Besides that he wanted to talk to his friend, as he needed some advice of his own. Once they finished the meeting and Taehyung had spent some time talking with Dahyun, he found Jungkook outside and asked if they could go for a walk to talk a bit.

“So, what did you want to talk about? I noticed you glancing at me during the whole meeting.” Jungkook cut straight to the chase, and Taehyung bit his lip trying to figure out where to start.

“I was wondering if you had talked to Jimin since your argument Friday night?”

“Actually, no.” Jungkook pouted slightly, kicking some leaves on the ground. “I haven’t really had the chance, since I don’t have his number. Or at least, I didn’t before just now.”

Taehyung looked at him confusedly.

“I just got his number from Sooyoung. I decided to apologize to him about the whole thing, so I have to call and arrange to meet up with him, and to be honest I’m pretty nervous about the whole thing.”

This just made everything worse for Taehyung. If Jungkook was going to meet with Jimin, and fix things what if the upcoming date came up in the conversation? It could totally catch Jungkook off guard and he might react badly again. Surely it was for his own good, to hear it from Taehyung first.

“Jungkook, I know something.” Taehyung mumbled so low that Jungkook barely heard him

“Huh?”

“Remember how I went to Jimin’s place on Saturday to pick up some stuff? Well, when I got there... Seongwha was there.” The colour drained from Jungkook’s face. “And he and Jimin were... they were planning some, like, date or something.”

“Or something?”

“It was a date. They were planning a date.”

Taehyung sounded defeated as he admitted what he had heard, watching Jungkook’s eyes turn cold, his jaw clenching.

“Right.” He said through gritted teeth. “Well it is Jimin’s choice to do whatever he wants. Like Sooyoung said, I don’t have to agree with his choice. No matter what he decides, saying the things I did was wrong, and I should still apologize for that. Even if he is making a bad decision.”

Taehyung wasn’t quite sure if Jungkook was addressing him or talking to himself, so he decided to stay quiet, mindlessly kicking the ground, until Jungkook spoke again.

“Jimin is a grown man, he is fully capable of making his own decisions, I have no say in that. No matter if I want to.” The last part was so low, but Taehyung didn’t miss it.

“I wasn’t sure if I should tell you or not, I just thought that if you were going to meet him...”

“No, I’m glad you did.” Jungkook cut him off. “I’d rather hear it from you so I can process it on my own, before having to face him.”

Taehyung was surprised at how well his friend was handling this. This was the Jungkook he knew, he just hadn’t been himself for the past few weeks so he was relieved to see his reaction. It was obvious that he was upset, but he was being calm about it. Taehyung didn’t know what was going on in his mind though, as he was obviously going through some thoughts.

“That’s not all I wanted to talk about though.” The older boy admitted, once it seemed that Jungkook was back from his personal headspace.

“I have been thinking a lot about a certain someone lately.” Taehyung blushed at his own words, and couldn’t help a small smile forming at the thought of the man who had been occupying his thoughts lately.

“Oh? Would that someone happen to be Kim Seokjin?” Jungkook teased, wiggling his eyebrows at his friend.

“I really, really like him, Kook.”

“I don’t see the problem Tae, I’m pretty sure he likes you too.”

“I know, I know... but I’m worried... what about Yoongi?”

Jungkook gave his friend a confused look. “What about Yoongi? It’s been almost half a year since you guys broke up. I don’t think he would mind if you dated someone else. Isn’t he like talking to that barista guy? Jimin’s friend?”

“Is he really?” Taehyung looked up, taken a bit by surprise. He hadn’t really thought about Hoseok since he and Yoongi were out for a drink, so he had no idea if they had gotten any further than that one drink.

“I mean whether he is or not, you can’t let him stop you from ever moving on. You broke up for a reason.”

“I just feel like I’m betraying him...or myself.” Taehyung saw the doubtful look on Jungkook’s face and quickly went on. “It’s ridiculous, since we’re not together I know. But it just feels... like I’m moving too fast. Yoongi and I were together for so long, shouldn’t I still be mourning?”

“Believe me, you have mourned enough,” Jungkook mumbled lowly and then added in a louder voice, “but if it really bothers you, maybe you should talk to Yoongi about it.”

Taehyung look horrified, as if the last thing he wanted to do was talk to Yoongi about a new love interest.

“Not necessarily about Jin.” Jungkook clarified. “But just about whatever thoughts are bothering you about your breakup. It sounds like you have unresolved feelings, or unfinished business, so the best thing to do would be to resolve it with Yoongi himself.”

“Yeah... yeah I guess you’re right.” Taehyung sighed, leaning against a tree, already dreading the prospect of a serious conversation alone with his ex.

*

It took Jungkook a while to decide if he really wanted to go through with this, now that he knew what Jimin had decided, but came to the conclusion that he would probably end up regretting it, if they didn't work things out now. It would just end up being awkward, whenever they met by coincidence due to their common friends. He decided to push all thoughts of Seongwha aside, not letting that whole situation cloud his mind, as he finally mustered the courage to press call on Jimin's number. His heart was beating fast, his hands shaking so much, that he decided to place the phone on his couch and turn on the speaker instead. It took Jimin such a long time to pick up, and his nerves were so high strung that he almost jumped out of his chair, when he finally heard his voice.

“Hello?”

“H- hello? Jimin?”

Why did he have to stutter like that? He was a grown man, not a silly school girl.

“Jungkook? Is that you?” Jimin sounded surprised, but all Jungkook could think about was that he recognized his voice from only two words.

“Yeah. I got your number from Sooyoung, hope that’s alright?”

“Uh I guess... why are you calling me though?” It’s not that Jimin sounded mad; he just didn’t exactly seem happy to hear from Jungkook, but he had expected that much.

“Are you busy right now?” Jungkook was biting down on his lip nervously, hoping that he was coming across as confident and not the absolute mess he actually was right now. It was as if ever since he discovered his crush on Jimin, it just became more evident, with butterflies in his stomach whenever he heard his voice. He felt like one those characters in rom-coms that would roll around on their bed while texting their crush.

“I just got off work actually, so I’m heading for some coffee. Is that why you called me?”

“No I... I actually want to talk to you about something. Face to face.”

“Oh?” Jimin sounded both curious and confused, and Jungkook could just imagine his face, his brows slightly furrowed, maybe even a little pout on his lips. It made his heart flutter and he had to contain himself from letting out a loud sigh.

“Well you see... I want to apologize.”

Silence. Jimin didn’t say a word or even make a single sound, and Jungkook was worried their connection had been lost.

“Hello? Jimin, are you there?” Jungkook was staring at the screen, holding his breath until Jimin finally replied.

“I’ll be at the coffee shop in 10 minutes. Meet me there.”

*


	10. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook runs into Yeosang and discovers something interesting. Jungkook apologizes to Jimin, and they finally talk it all out.  
Jimin tells Jungkook the real reason that he's going out with Seongwha, and the younger boy tries to drop hints. When Jungkook invites Jimin to an upcoming event, his curiosity about Jimin's past grows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! First of all, there aren't many visuals for this chapter because... well you'll see :)
> 
> okay so I feel there was a lot of frustration and/or confusion after the last chapter but please just trust me... I hope this chapter kind of makes up for it, and sheds some light on some things, because JM & JK still have a long way to go... also I don't personally agree/disagree with any of the characters' opinions or actions, they all have their reasons for thinking and acting the way they do, and there is still SO MUCH to be uncovered about them (there ARE hints here and there)!
> 
> lastly, thank you so much for the comments, I really do appreciate each and every one, so keep them coming pleasee! I try not to spoil too much in comments and such, but I also don't want to leave people frustrated or upset :( but if you're ever having doubts, just read the tags again (esp the relationship ones)! 
> 
> okaay, well I hope you enjoy! :)  
xoxo

If Jungkook was to describe how he was feeling at the moment with one word, it would be overwhelmed. Overwhelmed because he was feeling a plethora of emotions, and couldn’t quite determine which one was most evident, although there were two feelings that stood out. He was excited because, well, he was seeing his crush and no matter the circumstances, it was hard not to be excited when meeting someone you like. The other feeling was nervousness. From the short conversation he had had with Jimin, Jungkook had no idea how his apology would go over with the older boy, since he had seemed pretty upset after their argument. Jungkook comforted himself with the fact, that Jimin agreed to meet him at all which must be a good sign, since the older wouldn’t have hesitated to simply refuse, if he had no intentions of listening to Jungkook’s explanation.

His explanation, or rather lack of, was another reason why he was so nervous. Sooyoung had told him not to worry about that, but an apology would be rather thin, if it wasn’t backed up with _some_ sort of explanation. How was he going to explain to Jimin that he had reacted so strongly, without exposing his jealousy? From Jimin’s point of view, Jungkook didn’t have any reason to be mad at the older boy, for considering the possibility of dating Seongwha. Sure, he had mentioned Jimin hurting Seongwha’s feelings, but why would Jungkook care about him? It’s not like they were friends, if anything Jungkook hadn’t been very welcoming towards Seongwha at all, so of course Jimin would be confused when Jungkook suddenly seemed to be so concerned with the other boy’s feelings.

So, Jungkook was still trying to come up with some reasonable excuse that didn’t involve him confessing to Jimin. He was so caught up in his thoughts, that he jumped when he heard someone calling his name from behind.

“Hey! Jungkook, how are you?”

“Oh, hi Yeosang. I’m good. How are things at work?”

“Fine, fine, we have a birthday party this weekend, so lots of preparing. I just came from the company actually. Namjoon and Jin keep talking about this coffee shop, that Jimin goes to and apparently it’s the best coffee in town. It’s right on my way home, so I thought I might as well stop by and grab some to go.”

“Well, what are the odds? I’m heading there myself to meet with Jimin actually.” Jungkook wasn’t quite sure if Yeosang’s face seem to fell at the mention of Jimin, or if it was just his mind playing tricks.

“Oh... Jimin is a nice guy. They make a great couple.”

_Oh no, please don’t start._

“Him and Seongwha I mean...Well, I don’t know if they _are_ actually dating again.” Yeosang went on and Jungkook tried his best to not groan loudly. “I saw them hitting it off at the club, and I don’t know if you know, but they ended up kissing.”

Yeah, Jungkook definitely did know_ that_.

“Anyways, Jimin is so lucky if they really are dating.”

Wait, that was unexpected.

“Really? How so?” Jungkook asked, his curiosity perking up.

“Seongwha is just such a great guy.” Yeosang had an almost dreamy look in his eyes, as he continued to talk about the blonde boy. “He is so talented, I almost feel honoured working in the same kitchen as him. And he’s really kind too, the mood is always great at work when he’s around, not to mention he’s so funny. The other day he made Jin laugh so much, that there was icing sugar everywhere!”

From the way Yeosang was talking about Seongwha, Jungkook almost thought he... liked him. Maybe he and Jungkook could form a friendship over their mutual unrequited crushes.

“Well, Jimin is pretty great too you know?” Jungkook couldn’t stop himself from praising the other blonde boy, after hearing about how amazing Seongwha was. “He’s one of the best people at his job, and his own style is just impeccable. Plus he’s always so happy and cheerful, it’s almost as it the room brightens up as soon as he steps in.”

“Did I mention that Seongwha was at the top of his class at culinary school? When he finished, they used some of his own recipes for future classes!”

“Did you know that Jimin actually does his own dress sketches? His designs are honestly runway worthy.”

“Seongwha was a co-creator of a recipe that was included in one of the top selling food magazines!”

“I heard that a quote by Jimin was included in a Marie Claire wedding edition...” Jungkook trailed off, as they approached the coffee shop, and he spotted a familiar blonde head sitting at one of the tables.

As Yeosang and Jungkook entered the place, his eyes drifted to Jimin. When he turned back to Yeosang, their eyes met and it was almost as if there was a mutual understanding between them. Jimin finally looked up, noticing the younger boy, who just nodded towards the counter, indicating that he would join him after getting a drink. Yeosang received his coffee before Jungkook, and they decided to exchange numbers, before he headed home leaving Jungkook to his main purpose.

Jungkook took his seat across from Jimin, and they offered each other a small “hi” before a somewhat awkward silence settled between them, which Jimin finally decided to break.

“I have to admit, I was pretty surprised when you called me.”

“Why is that?” Jungkook croaked out, and quickly cleared his throat loudly.

“Let’s just say, I wasn’t exactly expecting an apology from you, given some of our past circumstances.” It’s not that Jimin sounded really mad, or cold even, it was more like every word was carefully measured. Almost as if he was being careful.

“Look, Jimin I... I don’t know what got into me, saying those hurtful things. A part of me wants to blame the alcohol, and I’m sure that definitely had something to with it, but it’s no excuse for how harsh I was. Especially when we had just agreed to be friends. The thing is, I’m used to always being around people who I have known for a long time, like Sooyoung and Taehyung. I’m really close with them, and I’m used to always speaking my mind, just like they’re used to hearing it. But I understand, that you and I might not be at that point yet.” Jimin was observing Jungkook, as the words suddenly came to him, spilling out of his mouth almost too fast for Jimin to pick up.

“We’re still just getting to know each other, and I guess we haven’t really got to the point where we know each other’s boundaries when it comes to that sort of stuff. I know that I could definitely get away with talking like that to Taehyung, because he would do the same to me, and with Sooyoung I would have to be more careful with my words. But I didn’t stop to think that maybe I should have been careful with what words I used with you... not that you’re sensitive or anything, god, that’s not what I meant. I just... I want us to be friends Jimin, and I’m sorry if what I said hurt you in any way, because that wasn’t my intention at all. Even if I don’t necessarily agree with your choices, I am aware that I could have worded things differently, and offered my advice calmly, instead of basically yelling at you.” Jungkook took a deep breath indicating that he was finished, and tried to read Jimin, who rested his elbow on the table, placing his chin in the palm of his hand.

“Wow.”

“Is that a good wow or a bad wow?” Jungkook asked, scrunching his face up nervously.

“It’s a... well a wow-wow. Jungkook I... well first of all, I accept your apology. I might as well start with that since I can tell you’re dying to hear that.” Jungkook chuckled lightly, feeling a blush forming on his cheeks. “I can tell that you really are sorry for what you said, regardless of if you agree with my choices or not. I was never actually mad about what you said per se... I was mad because... I don’t _get_ you, Jungkook!” Jimin threw his hands in the air, taking Jungkook by surprise.

What on earth did he mean by that?

“I’m afraid I don’t follow...” Jungkook admitted with a low voice.

“For the first couple of weeks after we met, I was trying to figure out why you seemed to... hate me almost. Even during the first appointment, I was as nice to you as every other customer, yet you seemed so hostile which was pretty new to me in my job. I just couldn’t understand what I had done wrong to make such a bad first impression, since I guessed that must have been the reason. After a while I thought, well maybe he is always like that with new people, but then you met Jin and Namjoon and were perfectly fine with them, so I felt like I was back at square one. I just couldn’t figure you out. Then we started being friendly towards each other, and I figured maybe it really was just a bad first impression, and when you got to know me, you warmed up, so I was really relieved when you agreed to being friends. But then you insinuated that I was some... some type of cold, selfish person who wouldn’t think twice about hurting another person, and I just _didn’t get it_. What on earth had I done for you to think something like that about me? Because that is so far from who I really am, and I thought that since we were friends, you would know that. I think I was shocked, more than mad to be honest. I have been trying to figure you out since day one, Jungkook, why you seem to have a problem with me, and I just don’t understand.”

It broke Jungkook’s heart to hear how Jimin obviously had been struggling, but a little part of Jungkook was also cheering, because this... _This_ was exactly what he had been searching for the last couple weeks. A vulnerable side of Jimin, a crack in his perfect façade. He was finally experiencing the part of Jimin, that he had been dying to see. Jungkook was so caught up in his excitement, that he nearly forgot the boy sitting across him, staring with pleading eyes, and he realized he probably owed Jimin some sort of explanation for why he initially had been put off by him.

“I’m going to be honest with you Jimin, I think a lot of it was plain old prejudice.” Jimin’s eyes widened slightly at that, as he leaned forward listening intently. “When we entered the bridal shop, I already had my doubts. I have never been a materialistic person at all, and the whole place kind of threw me off. Then you walked up to us, perfect suit and perfect smile and everything and I guess I just made up my mind that you were some shallow, materialistic guy who only cared about appearances and the enthusiasm seemed fake and rehearsed to me, because I didn’t understand that anyone could be that excited about _dresses_.” Jimin frowned, his expression turning sulky and Jungkook hurried to reassure him.

“I was obviously wrong about you, though. It’s pretty obvious that you have more to offer than just glitter, organza and tulle. It also occurred to me, that your enthusiasm must be part of the job, and that you actually really do care about all that wedding stuff. I thought about how you seemed to keep your cool, even though I was kind of a jerk at that first appointment, and realized that your job is important to you and that you value providing the best service. One of the reasons I work freelance is so that I don’t have to deal with people all day long, I don’t think I would able to do your job.” Jungkook looked down shyly as a small smile formed on Jimin’s face. “Anyways my point is that, yes I didn’t have a very good first impression of you, which was why I was so hostile, but I was also wrong about it. Even though I don’t make new friends very often, the more I get to know you, the more I actually want us to be friends.”

It was the second time that Jimin took Jungkook’s hands in his own, and the younger boy wondered if this was some sort of peace-making ritual of his. If only it didn’t make Jungkook’s heart pound so fast. How could he keep a straight face, when all he wanted to do was lift Jimin’s soft hand up to his mouth kissing every single knuckle?

“I think we have both made assumptions about each other. For a while, I thought you were just a spoiled, immature kid who only thought your own opinion mattered. We were both wrong about each other. So how about we call it even, and leave all those assumptions in the past, and get to actually know each other?”

“Yeah... I would like that.”

What was Jungkook supposed to do when Jimin smiled at him like that? Say no?

The two boys made casual small talk for a while, and Jungkook realised how comfortable it was, spending alone time with Jimin like this, just getting coffee and talking like friends. He tried to ignore the way his heart would do somersaults every time Jimin giggled or smiled at him. He really had a special glow when he was happy, and Jungkook couldn't help but notice how good he looked in his after-work clothes, when he went to the counter to get them refills.

“So,” Jimin said as he placed their coffees on the table, taking his seat. “I know this will probably come up sooner or later, and even though you might not agree... I have decided to go on a date with Seongwha.”

_Damn it, why did he have to ruin it by mentioning him?_

“Well.” Jungkook tried to keep his voice calm and steady, careful not to reveal his true feelings for Jimin. “That is totally up to you. I mean, you know how I feel about it, but you’re a grown 25-year old man and the only person in charge of your actions is yourself.” He silently applauded himself for managing to sound so mature about it.

Did it really matter that he was shooting darts at Seongwha in his mind?

“Can I just ask you something? Without overstepping my boundaries here.” Jimin nodded silently and gestured for Jungkook to go ahead. “It’s just that... you seemed so determined that you didn’t want to get back together with him? What made you change your mind?”

Jimin sighed loudly, looking out the window as if he was in a movie or a sappy music video for a sad love song. “It’s a bit complicated I guess... Jungkook, I am 25 years old, and I have never been in a long-term relationship, I have never even been in love. Seongwha was my longest relationship, as short as it was. Sure, I dated people before him, but it never really moved forward after a few dates, because I never saw it going anywhere. I had these grand ideas of love, and I didn’t want to ‘settle’ so to say. So when it came to Seongwha, I was just so used to letting people go after a while, that it almost seemed inevitable. It was almost as if I had this timer, and if I wasn’t in love after a certain amount of time, then it was time to move on. Well, recently I decided that if I keep doing that, then I’m never going to let myself take the time to really fall in love. It’s so stupid, because I know that feelings can take time, I mean you have no idea how many stories I have heard from the people who come into the shop. Sure, some of them were love at first sight but some of them took time and worked towards it."

Jungkook loved the way Jimin looked, when he told stories from work. His eyes had this sparkle to them, and his whole face just seemed to light up.

"There was this one bride who told me that she had known her fiancé since they were kids, and apparently he had been in love with her for 10 years before confessing. _10 years, Jungkook_! She didn’t know anything about it during that time, didn’t reciprocate his feelings, but he stayed by her side as her friend for 10 years, watching all her relationships and being there for her whenever she fell apart. She said their long friendship actually ended up strengthening their relationship. It took her 10 years to fall in love with him, and I let Seongwha go after a mere 5 months.” Jungkook couldn’t help but think about the poor guy who had been hopelessly in love for 10 years. He didn’t even want to imagine having to go through all that with Jimin, but he was worried that that might be where they were heading.

“But 25 years isn’t that old Jimin. Look at Taehyung, he’s 25 years old too and his last long-term relationship fell apart. Both Jin and Namjoon are older than you and neither of them are in relationship. Hoseok is older than you too, and he doesn’t even believe in love. Okay I guess, he’s not the best example...” Jungkook mumbled the last part, earning a light giggle from Jimin. At least he was still in a somewhat good mood.

“Ah, but Taehyung and Jin look like they have something going on. Also, I have a feeling that Hoseok is a bit hung up on your friend Min Yoongi. Don’t tell anyone, but he changed several of his shifts just so he can be here whenever he comes in. It’s the first time I have ever seen Hoseok actually make any sort of effort for anyone.”

“Really? He actually did that?”

Jimin nodded, as he sipped his coffee, and Jungkook was surprised at this new information. He had no idea that Hoseok and Yoongi might be some sort of item now.

“Anyways.” Jungkook shook the distracting thoughts from his head, as he returned to the situation at hand. “My point is, Jimin, that you have plenty of time to fall in love with someone and establish a relationship. Why does it have to be with Seongwha?”

“Because it’s easy, I guess.” Jimin sighed. “Sometimes you just got to go with what’s easy and safe. Not everyone wants to have to fight for everything their whole life.”

“I have a feeling that you have fought a lot.” Jungkook said, remembering his talk with Namjoon at the club, about Jimin’s past. He was hoping, that one day he would hear more about that. Jimin simply nodded and went back to staring out the window as if he was watching his life flash by out there.

“And I have both won and lost battles.”

“Do you like him, Jimin?” Even though Jungkook was curious about Jimin’s statement he didn’t want to push it any further today. They had plenty of time to get to know each other, and their histories.

“Of course!”

That was a little too fast and enthusiastic, and Jungkook shot him a suspicious look.

“I mean I don’t hate him.”

“There is a difference between ‘liking’ and ‘not hating’, Jimin.”

“Well, what’s not to like? He’s handsome, funny, kind and caring... and an amazing cook.”

“And you don’t know any other handsome guys who are kind and funny? And possibly cook well?” He didn’t know where this rush of confidence was coming from, and he was hoping Jimin would catch on to how obvious he was being, but the older boy was completely clueless as to what Jungkook was hinting at.

_Or maybe...?_

There was something about the way Jimin tilted his head as he looked at Jungkook with a serious expression. It was like he was observing him, really seeing him for the first time.

“I do... but...” Jimin trailed off, turning away his gaze from the younger boy.

_But they might not like me back, and Seongwha does._

Jimin didn’t finish his sentence, afraid of what Jungkook would think. It would sound like Jimin only wanted to be with Seongwha, because Seongwha was in love with him, and it was the easy option. That wasn’t the case, because Jimin _was_ attracted to Seongwha, he always had been, but if it wasn’t for Jimin being so afraid of having to open up to someone new, the other blonde might not be his first choice.

“But...?” Jungkook pushed, wondering what reason Jimin had to stick with his ex.

“But Seongwha is the only one who _knows_ me. We already know each other so well, we don’t have to go through that awkward phase of getting to know each other, and first dates and ‘does he like me or doesn’t he?’ Like I said it’s easy. With my job, it’s not like I have a lot of time to go out and meet people, and take the time to date enough to get close to someone again. I have friendships to tend to as well.”

“Jimin, you literally meet new people at your job every day.”

“You do realize, that most of the people I meet, are taken? Or else I wouldn’t be meeting them.”

“Well, some of them have siblings... and friends.” There was no way he could have been more obvious, without totally giving his feelings away, but Jimin was completely blind. Or maybe he just thought that the idea of Jungkook liking him was so out there, that he didn’t even want to consider it.

The blonde boy just chuckled and shook his head lightly. “What happened to letting me decide for myself, huh?”

“Sorry.” Jungkook said with a shy smile. “Of course, it’s up to you.”

“Look you don’t have to worry about Hwa’s feelings. We’re taking things slow, one date a time and he knows that. We both agreed that if at any time one of us wants to end it, then we’ll both accept that. It’s really not serious at all, yet. I’m actually surprised you care that much about his feelings, I didn’t think you were very fond of him at all?”

Jungkook decided to go with the excuse he had used for himself, before he had discovered his crush. If he could fall for it himself, surely Jimin would fall for it too.

“I was never thinking about Seongwha, I was actually thinking about you. Since you weren’t very happy about him returning at first, I didn’t want you to get into anything that you might regret.”

“Oh, so you care about _me_?” Jimin teased, raising his eyebrows with a slight smirk.

“I _am_ actually a nice person, Jimin.”

“Obviously. I doubt Sooyoung would be best friends with you, if you were a complete twat.” Jimin winked at him, and Jungkook felt as if he had a whole zoo of butterflies in his stomach.

*

One cup of coffee turned to three, and the two friends eventually decided to go for a walk in the nearby park. Jimin would be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised, at how quickly he and Jungkook managed to establish a comfortable dynamic. It was the first time they were actually alone together for an extended period of time, and yet it almost felt as if they did this all the time. As if they had been friends for years.

He had been worried before their meeting; he wasn’t expecting the call from Jungkook and he was worried that they might end up arguing again, especially when he told him about going on a date with Seongwha, but the younger boy had been surprisingly mature and understanding about the whole thing. It was definitely a different approach, and Jimin wondered what might have spurred it on. Jimin acknowledged that he had been at fault as well, judging the other too quickly, and neither of them had exactly shown themselves from their best sides. He hoped that they would get the chance to see each other from a different perspective now, and maybe see what their other friends usually saw in them.

“Is it just me, or is this October colder than usual?” Jungkook pulled his beanie further down his head rubbing his hands together in an effort to keep them warm. It was quite endearing, and a soft smile formed on Jimin’s face.

“Not just October, last month wasn’t exactly an easy transition into fall. We can go back to the shop if you want? Warm up with a coffee, before you head home?” Jimin offered, but Jungkook shook his head and buried his hands deep in his pockets instead.

“I can manage. By the way, since it’s October I suppose you received an invitation to Sooyoung’s annual Halloween party?”

“Yes, she called me yesterday actually. I’m not sure if I’m going, though.”

“Why not?” Jungkook asked with a pout.

“Well... I have never been to a Halloween party, or even celebrated Halloween.”

“Yeah, Sooyoung has been obsessed with it, since she saw this one movie as a kid. I forgot the name of it, but since then she kind of forced her parents, her sister and all her friends, into celebrating it. I still remember the first Halloween party at her parent’s place, it was like nothing I had ever experienced, and she kind of started a trend in the neighbourhood, and at the school we attended. Anyways, her parents thought she would grow out of it, but she still hosts a party every year, not at her parent’s place anymore of course. But have you really never been to a single Halloween party? Even as a kid?”

When Jungkook turned to look at Jimin, and saw the frown on his face, he instantly regretted his question. He should have known by now, how any mention of his past affected Jimin.

“There was a Halloween party at my school once, when I was 8.” Jimin’s gaze was cast downward, as he was kicking the fallen leaves on the ground. “I didn’t go though. My family... had other plans.”

Jungkook had a feeling that Jimin wasn’t telling the whole truth but decided not to pry any further, since the older boy probably had his reasons for not telling the full story.

“You should definitely come then!” Jungkook tried to lift the mood again and distract Jimin from his, obviously upsetting, memories. “Sooyoung throws the best parties on any occasion. You can invite your friends as well, Hoseok too. I mean, you already know several of the guests anyways. Sooyoung, Jiwoo, Taehyung, myself. And you remember Nayeon, Soyeon and Changbin?”

“Well of course I remember Sooyoung's sister, and the other two... Jiwoo’s siblings right?”

“Yup and I have a feeling you would get along great with them! They both work with fashion in one way or another, and they’re great people.”

Jimin could tell that Jungkook was trying the best he could, to convince him to come along and he was actually starting to consider it. He never had the chance to celebrate it as a kid, even though he had always been interested in the holiday, and the idea of everyone dressing up, and eating snacks disguised as horrible things. He would never admit it, but as a teen he had spent hour after hour on Pinterest looking at Halloween decorations and recipes, fascinated by the whole thing.

“I don’t even have a costume...”

“You’re lucky then!” Jungkook grinned widely. “You just happen to be friends with a costume expert.”

Jimin looked at him suspiciously, having a hard time believing that Jungkook was an expert in dressing up.

“Not me, _god no_... I mean Taehyung. Ever since he attended her first Halloween party he has won every. single. costume contest.”

“There’s a costume contest?” Jimin asked, his eyes widening, both in excitement but also a bit in fear. Jimin was always still a bit nervous when it came to competing.

Jungkook nodded his head enthusiastically. “Yup! And trust me, if you let Taehyung help you, you’re practically secured at least a second place. Unless he’s generous and actually lets you win over him. Besides you still have a few weeks to plan it all.”

There was a playful glint in Jungkook’s eyes, and Jimin could tell that he was starting to come out of the shell he had previously built when around the blonde boy. It was like he was finally seeing the real Jungkook, and beginning to understand why Sooyoung and Taehyung were friends with him. At first he didn’t really understand, since Jungkook had seemed so cold and aloof, while the other two were so warm and embracing, but the more time he spent with him today, the more he started to get it.

In a way they had both been wrong about each other from the start, making assumptions and unintentionally acting the exact way that the other person expected them too. This was the first time, they were both being completely themselves, and really getting to know each other. Not by asking questions but simply by observing one another, seeing their reactions to different subjects, noticing like and dislikes, and seeing how each other’s moods would change at the mention of certain things.

What Jimin didn’t realize - even after many years of hearing stories - and his initial mistake when it came to dating, was that some of the best relationships started out as friendships, and getting to know each other didn’t have to take a long time or a lot of effort, when it could easily just happen naturally. As it should if it was meant to be, but Jimin didn’t know that. At least not yet.

“Okay,” he finally said earning another big smile from Jungkook, “I’ll go... But only if you promise me a spot in the top 3!” Jimin pointed his finger at Jungkook teasingly.

“I’m pretty sure that can be arranged. I’m one of the judges.” Jungkook copied Jimin, winking at him cheekily and if Jimin had paid attention to it, he would have noticed one little butterfly fluttering in his stomach.

*


	11. The Joker and The Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung finally gets his closure, and Jungkook and Taehyung help Jimin choose a costume for the upcoming party. During their date, Jimin and Seongwha run into someone unexpected.

As Taehyung approached the familiar building he could feel his stomach churning. It had been months since he last stood here, at this very threshold, and his mind was flooded with memories of this exact spot. They flashed through his mind like a slide show, season after season, year after year, and here he was again on a cold fall day just like the very first time.

He spent a few minutes, taking deep breaths, going over his well rehearsed words and braced himself before he rang the bell. As of habit, he counted the seconds before it was answered, just like he used to do. Except this time he probably wouldn’t tease the other boy about how long it took. 45 seconds. Not the worst.

“Hello?”

“Hi, it’s me.” Another old habit. “It’s...uh... Taehyung.”

Yoongi buzzed him in, and Taehyung climbed the stairs up to the 3rd floor, where the older boy stood by the open door, letting him in. He was instantly met with the familiar smell of strong coffee and Yoongi’s sandalwood cologne that always seemed to linger in the small apartment. Taehyung had loved spending most of their time here, rather than at his huge place. It was much more homey and cosy, whereas his own house could seem cold and empty, despite the art-adorned walls and knick knack covered shelves.

As Taehyung entered the living room he wasn’t surprised that it looked exactly the same as the last time he had been here. Same blanket laying on the couch, same candles and books stacked on the coffee table.

“Make yourself at home.” Yoongi said, noticing how Taehyung was standing awkwardly next to the couch. “Coffee?”

“Do you have tea?”

“Matcha, right?” Yoongi asked, turning to him over the kitchen island that separated the small space from the living room. Taehyung nodded with a smile. He shouldn’t be surprised that Yoongi remembered his preferred drink. They had been together for years after all, and it had only been 5 months since they broke up.

“So, what’s on your mind?” Yoongi asked as he sat down next to Taehyung, placing their drinks on the table.

“Thanks... well... uh... I have been thinking lately... I’m not quite sure where to start.” He was fiddling nervously with his fingers, which the older boy noticed, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Taehyung, I think I know why you are here.” The younger boy looked up timidly, with a questioningly look. “You see last week I was at the coffee shop, you know where we met last time? Well that guy Jimin was there, I remembered him from that night we met at that bar... anyways he was meeting with a couple friends, apparently they’re Sooyoung and Jiwoo’s caterers and one of them... he mentioned you.”

Taehyung’s eyes widened at that. Had Jin been talking about him?

“It was kind of like casually mentioning that you were cute, and something about your smile.” Yoongi smiled as he looked down, and Taehyung remembered how his ex had always loved and complimented his smile. “Anyways, I just assumed that he might have something to do with you wanting to meet up?”

_Mood music: Don't Forget - iKON_

“His name is Seokjin... or Jin.” Taehyung finally said, after taking a long sip of his tea.

“And you’re not wrong. Yoongi, I think this is a conversation we should have had no matter what, but meeting Jin definitely... encouraged me. I can only speak for myself of course, but when we broke up, I was upset for a long time. I felt this immense amount of guilt for hurting you, and hurting myself and I found it hard to forgive myself. No matter how often I told myself that it was for the best, and that I was moving on, there was still this feeling in the pit of my stomach. After a month of grieving, I spent 3 months pretending that everything was okay, but it wasn’t okay... _I_ wasn’t okay.“ He paused for a second.

“And then I met Jin, and I instantly felt something that I hadn’t felt for years. At first I kind of tried to ignore it, but it was impossible and then Jungkook noticed it as well and he confronted me about it, which forced me to think about why I was against the idea of moving on. I said to myself, and to him, that it was because I wasn’t totally over you and I didn’t want to jump into something new, but I knew it wasn’t that, because I wasn’t thinking about you the same way, as when I was still getting over you. It was obvious that I had fallen for Jin, but something was still holding me back. So I came to the conclusion that it was rooted in the guilt I had initially felt when we broke up. I never really did forgive myself, and I still felt guilty for causing so much pain, so to prevent myself from hurting anyone else, I didn’t want to get involved. And I realized that the only way to forgive myself and get rid of the guilt... is to get forgiveness from _you_.”

Taehyung finally looked up at Yoongi, locking eyes with him. Yoongi’s eyes had always held so much emotion and when they were together, Taehyung could always read him with just one look, but right now he had no idea what the older was thinking. Maybe that was what happened when you finally moved on from someone. When Yoongi didn’t say anything for a while, Taehyung went on.

“I know it may seem weird, asking for forgiveness after all this time and I wish I had done it sooner, but I genuinely feel like any other time would have been a wrong time. I feel like these things had to happen in order for us to get to where we are now. Maybe you’re wondering why I am asking for forgiveness at all, since I didn’t _technically_ do anything wrong... but I keep on thinking about that day, and the look in your eyes, the pleading in your voice, and it made me hurt even more to know how much you were hurting. To feel it... because I did feel it.” Taehyung turned fully towards Yoongi now, taking his hand and holding it firmly.

“I felt your pain as strong as my own and it broke me inside. It took me a month to even start functioning again, I didn’t even work for all that time. I stayed with Jungkook a lot, and Sooyoung and Jiwoo would come around too, but it was too painful... seeing them together and happy. When they finally told me about their engagement, they had already been engaged for a while, but hadn’t even told me because they were worried. I wasn’t even on social media that whole time, and only talked to Jungkook so it wasn’t hard to keep it a secret, but my point is that... I knew that whatever I felt, you were feeling it even more than I was, because I was the one who left. And I can’t stand the thought of putting anyone else through that again. Of putting myself through that. But knowing that you are okay, knowing that the hurting and pain eventually stops, maybe that would let me try again with someone. Even if _I_ stopped hurting, I need to know that _you_ did as well, or else I don’t know how I could ever move on... Please, Yoongi.”

_Tell me that you’re okay._

Taehyung could feel tears forming in his eyes, when he thought of the older boy hurting, and his hand gripped Yoongi’s tighter. Upon seeing the younger boy’s expression, Yoongi pulled him in for a hug, rubbing his back soothingly.

“Hey... it’s alright... it’s okay. Everything is fine.” He pulled back and brought his hands up to cup Taehyung’s face, wiping a few stray tears as he looked in his eyes.

“Taehyung, listen to me. You never did anything wrong. What you did back then, was the right thing to do and you were so strong, for going through with what I could never get myself to do. Of course I was reluctant at first, and I was hurt because I loved you so damn much. For the longest time, I thought we were meant to be, so it was tough when I finally realized that I was wrong, Because I was wrong. Taetae, we were never meant to be, and the moment I finally accepted that, was the moment I stopped hurting. Of course it didn’t just happen in a second, it took a while but I did eventually get there. All this guilt you’re feeling... please let it go, because you’re too good to be feeling that. Nothing that happened was your fault. Let yourself find happiness again, please, I am letting you go and asking you to move on... be happy with someone else, or even alone if that’s what works for you. I won’t ever forget you and what we had; I will always love you in some way but I forgive you. Please forgive yourself too.”

Taehyung finally stopped crying, letting out a few final sniffles, when Yoongi finally removed his hands from his face, pushing a single strand of hair behind his ear.

“A-are you really o-okay now?” Taehyung asked, his lip still trembling slightly, and the older boy offered him a soft smile as he leaned back thinking about a certain someone.

“Yeah... yeah I am.”

*

The apartment wasn’t really small; it was smaller than Jimin’s definitely but it was nice and warm and had a very homey feeling to it. The wooden furniture, the big plant next to his desk and the scented candles all gave Jimin a sense of “home”. Not that any of Jimin’s homes had resembled this place one bit, but the vibe that the room was giving off, almost created non-existent memories. Memories of a home that Jimin had wished for, but never gotten. Memories of never-baked fresh cookies, and never-lit candles when Jimin came home on a cold winter day. It was strange what a simple vanilla-scented candle could do to the mind. He quickly shook the thoughts from his head, no point in dreaming of things that had never been, and never would come true now. Instead he returned his focus to Taehyung as he finished telling Jimin and Jungkook about his recent talk with Yoongi.

“So, yeah then we hugged it out, and since yesterday I have almost felt like a new person or something. Oh, and Sooyoung told me before I met with him, that I should invite him to the Halloween party, if everything went well, because she always loved his costumes. I swear, that girl is inviting everyone this year.”

The two friends couldn’t help but notice that he did seem different. He had a sort of new glow, his posture was more relaxed overall and it was as if his smiles were more genuine. The dark circles under his eyes, previously disguised by make-up had almost vanished, and his eyes were sparkling with a refreshing optimism. Jungkook knew how hard the last several months had been for his friend, no matter how much he had tried to hide it, but Jimin who didn’t know Taehyung pre-break up was pleasantly surprised to see this “new” part of him. To Jungkook it wasn’t new of course, it was just the old Taehyung finally returning.

“I’m happy you two finally got some closure.” Jungkook said, eyes focused on his computer screen. “Maybe now you will actually do something pro-active about your little crush, maybe even ask him out on a date.”

“That sounds like an excellent idea to me!” Jimin chimed in, smiling brightly towards Taehyung who now had a blush creeping up his cheeks. “Maybe then Jin will finally stop calling me every day, to tell me about how he created a strawberry shortcake that reminded him of you, or saw a YSL jacket in a shop window that would ‘do stunning things to your already stunning figure’. Those are his words by the way, not mine!” Taehyung opened his mouth as if to reply, but before he got the chance, Jungkook spun around in his chair, giving Jimin an incredulous look.

“A strawberry shortcake that reminded him of Taehyung?! How the...?”

“Listen, ask Jin! I honestly don’t understand how his mind works sometimes.”

“Maybe it’s because you’re always a blushing mess around him, you know, the redness on your cheeks resembling the strawberries in between the layers of cake.” Jungkook muttered loud enough for Taehyung to hear, trying to hold in a laugh.

“Are you saying my skin looks like shortcake dough?”

“Hey, your crush is the one comparing you to cake, not me.” The younger defended himself and turned back to the screen, still chuckling. Jimin silently enjoyed the friendly banter between the two, a smile on his lips, until Taehyung turned to him, desperate to change the subject.

“Speaking of dates and cakes, when are you and Seongwha going to that festival thing?” If Jimin had been looking at Jungkook right at that moment, he would have noticed how his shoulders tensed up slightly at the mention of the upcoming date.

“Oh, the Gas Festival is next week actually.”

“Excuse me, the... _gas_... festival?” Taehyung pressed his lips into a thin line, trying not to laugh out loud.

“Oh for god’s sake, it’s a gastronomy festival! Apparently all the foodies call it gas for short.” Jimin waved a dismissive hand, and Taehyung’s face was almost red from holding in his laughter.

“Yes because connecting food to gas is the most natural thing to do. Literally.” Jungkook commented offhandedly, and that was all it took for Taehyung to burst into a laughing fit, falling sideways onto the armrest of the couch, as Jimin shot the other boy a glare.

“Don’t you have some graphic designing to do?”

“Actually...” Jungkook fiddled a bit more with his mouse and keyboard, before turning to the two boys presenting his screen with a flourish, “I am finished!”

As Jimin took in the images on the screen, he was reminded of their whole purpose for meeting at Jungkook’s apartment today. The upcoming Halloween party.

“Wow.” Jimin muttered under his breath, honestly impressed at what he was seeing. “This is what you do for a living?” He got up from the couch, and stood next to the younger boy, to get closer to the screen.

“Well not exactly.” Jungkook tried to keep his voice steady, which was hard with Jimin in such close proximity. “_This_ is just basic drawing and editing. My job is... a bit more complicated.”

“Basic? _This_ is basic drawing? I don’t see anything basic about this, and I think I know what I’m talking about, when it comes to drawing.”

“Yeah... I know you do.”

Jungkook hesitantly averted his gaze from the screen to Jimin, their eyes meeting and Jungkook felt his heart skip a beat at the intensity of the blonde boy’s gaze. They both knew he was talking about Jimin’s sketches, which neither of them had mentioned since Sooyoung’s appointment. Jimin was hoping the other boy had forgotten all about them, but little did he know that Jungkook had done nothing of the sort. It felt as if they were staring at each other for hours, before Taehyung finally interrupted them.

“Let me see what this fuss it about... oh wow, Kook, you outdid yourself this time!” The three of them studied the images on the screen: drawn edits of Jimin and Taehyung in various costumes, and a couple of Jungkook as well for good measure.

“Well I wanted to give Jimin the best possible outcomes, to make his costume choice easier.”

“Of course you did.” Taehyung patted Jungkook on the shoulder, as if he was a parent praising their child, and then straightened up turning to Jimin. “So, Jimin... Kook here tells me, you want to be in the top three for the costume contest, yes?”

“Uh... I mean, that would be great, but it’s honestly not that deep to me...” Jimin mumbled, a bit taken aback by Taehyung’s seriousness.

“Nonsense! You’re a part of our group now, and anything other than top three is simply unacceptable!” Taehyung stated, putting his hand on Jimin’s shoulder as he held his gaze. “This is a matter of honour Jimin. Anyone dressed by me won’t stand for anything less than the absolute best.”

“What is this, Miss Congeniality?” Jungkook muttered, earning a giggle from Jimin.

“Ignore him! Listen, Jimin... I am serious about a few things in life. Fashion being one of them, Halloween being another. When these two things meet at a costume party, you can imagine what that means to me.” Jimin was finding it harder and harder to take the younger boy seriously, and he noticed Jungkook’s shoulders shaking as he silently laughed at his friend’s antics. “So before we look at the costumes, we have to keep the judges in mind. First of all, we have Sooyoung and Jiwoo. Even though they dress up, neither of them compete since they would be biased towards each other, and if there’s one thing they love it’s matching outfits. I guess it’s the whole couple thing. Then we have Nayeon and Jungkook here.” Taehyung placed his hands on the back of Jungkook’s chair, swivelling him around to face them, as he offered a very fake enthusiastic smile. “Nayeon is actually a huge fan of comic books, much like our young friend here. Which brings me to our first costume choice.”

Taehyung pulled Jimin towards the screen as Jungkook zoomed in on an image of the two friends as The Joker and Harley Quinn. It was a beautiful edit, Jimin thought, still impressed by Jungkook’s skills. But as much as Jimin liked being extravagant and going all out, it was a bit... much.

“I don’t know... I mean this is my first Halloween party... I was thinking about starting out in something more... simple I guess?” Taehyung frowned, looking a bit confused.

“Oh... well, if that’s what you want we have several other choices.”

“Isn’t this a conflict of interest?” Jimin suddenly asked Jungkook, as he led the two boys through the edits he had made, all requested by Taehyung. “I mean, with you being a judge and all?”

“It’s a costume party contest, not the Grammy’s.”

Jungkook scoffed at Taehyung’s comment. “Do people still care about the Grammy’s? Everybody knows that those so called prestigious award shows, like the Grammy’s and the Oscar’s, aren’t any better than the fan-based awards, no matter how much they claim to be. It’s all politics, they don’t care about actual talent and artistry.”

Jimin and Taehyung exchanged a look behind Jungkook’s back, because that was just such a Jungkook thing to say. The blonde couldn’t help but smile at the fact, that he actually knew it was a Jungkook thing to say. It had only been a few days since they agreed to be friends, and in that short span of time, they had met for coffee twice and spent a lot of time texting about the most random things, just like friends do. Jimin talked a lot about his job, and the people he met, while Jungkook would mention something funny or interesting he had seen online. Neither of them ever really talked about their past, but it was still pretty early in their friendship to bring up such serious topics. Never the less, Jimin felt that he got to know Jungkook better every day, and every day he became more fond of the boy and their blooming friendship.

“Anyways.” Taehyung’s voice brought Jimin back from his thoughts. “I think we have some quite good contenders here.”

The three of them focused on the screen again. All of the edits were matching outfits, some of them more simple than others, and after a while Taehyung noticed that Jimin was rather fond of the cute costumes, like the Disney and animal ones.

“Wait, go back!” Jimin suddenly exclaimed as Jungkook had quickly skipped a page, not intending for it to be seen.

“What, this? It’s just something I was playing around with...” Jungkook mumbled as he went back to the edit of Jimin dressed in a big cabbage costume. Jimin’s eyes landed on the edit next to him, which showed Jungkook in a big rabbit costume, and after putting two and two together he flashed the younger boy a fond smile.

“That is... really cute, Jungkook!”

“Ah... because rabbits eat cabbage... very creative.” Taehyung remarked and knowingly raised his eyebrows at his friend, who ignored the accusation in his look.

“Yeah... I just thought it was funny I guess.” Jungkook was blushing now, trying to hide his face from Jimin who was still looking at him with that ridiculously pretty smile.

“I think it’s a great idea!”

“Wait...really?” The younger boy dared to look up at Jimin, who nodded his head eagerly. When he had made the edit, it was mostly for fun and for himself, since he was sure Jimin would pick one of the matching costumes with Taehyung, which were all more captivating. He had never imagined that Jimin would ever consider this silly option.

“I thought you were going as Spiderman?” Taehyung narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Jungkook, a bit annoyed at the prospect of losing his costume partner.

“That was just an idea...” Jungkook said in low voice, trying to shoot Taehyung a glare, without Jimin noticing. “I like the rabbit thing too.”

Taehyung knew very well that Jungkook had been excited about his Spiderman outfit, but he also knew that the younger boy would instantly jump at the chance of actually matching with his crush.

“Well, Jimin if you want to do the rabbit and cabbage thing with Jungkook, that’s up to you, but I can’t guarantee you a spot in the top three, especially since you’ll be matching a judge’s costume.”

“That’s okay, I love this idea! I guess I’m just more of a cute costume guy rather than scary.” Jimin smiled apologetically. “Is that okay with you though, Jungkook? I mean if you want to be Spiderman, I can pick something else.”

Jungkook shook his head vigorously. “No this is great! I never matched costumes with anyone before, so it would be fun with a change.”

He smiled at Jimin, and once again their eyes locked, as Jimin returned the smile. Taehyung couldn’t help but feel like he was third-wheeling, and cleared his throat loudly.

“Okay then, I guess I can ask Jin if he wants to match with me. I’m pretty intent on that Joker look, and I’m sure he would be a great Harley Quinn.”

“So uh...” Jungkook cleared his throat as he finally tore his eyes away from Jimin’s. “Are you inviting Seongwha? Just wait till Nayeon hears you’re taken, she’s going to be heartbroken.” Jungkook was purposefully testing the waters, using the word “taken”, wanting to see if Jimin would react to it; _how_ he would react to it.

“Oh.” Jimin’s eyes widened, surprised by the question. “I haven’t really thought about that, our first date is coming up next week, so we’ll have to see how that goes... wait, what do you mean Nayeon will be heartbroken?”

Taehyung looked at Jimin almost pitifully, as he explained. “Jimin... have you not noticed the way she looks at you? She is totally into you!”

“What? No she isn’t.” Jimin rolled his eyes, waving dismissively. “She’s just friendly.”

Jungkook snorted at that, making Jimin look in his direction. “Friendly, my ass. Look, I’m not saying she’s like in love, or wants to date you but yeah, she was definitely flirting with you during the last appointment.”

Jimin sat down, rather flabbergasted at this information, not catching on to anything at all. He had assumed that Nayeon was an outgoing, touchy type of person but had definitely not thought of it as flirting. More than once, his friends had told him that he was completely blind to people making a move on him, unless they were very clear about their intentions, but Jimin had always brushed them off, commenting that they were the ones getting the wrong idea. He had never noticed when anyone had a crush on him as a kid or a teen, unless the person came out and specifically told him, which was one of the reasons why his dating experiences were so limited, until he grew up and met people that were more vocal about their attraction and less shy. Jimin had never been the first to actually express interest in someone, always waiting for them to come to him. It wasn’t that he thought himself better than them, or that he was even shy. He just didn’t see other peoples’ obvious signs of interest or flirting and would initially see everyone as friends. Seongwha, and the few other people he had dated, had all approached him first, and very blatantly asked him out, not leaving any chances of misinterpretation. Anyone else who had tried flirting discreetly with him had never gotten anywhere with it.

“Don’t worry about it, Jimin.” Taehyung tried to reassure him, noticing the slightly distressed look on his face. “It’s not that deep, I’m sure Nayeon has moved on by now.”

“It’s not that.” Jimin said, still staring blankly ahead of him. “Jin has always told me how blind I am when it comes to people liking me, and I’m just surprised that he was right.”

Jungkook glanced sideways at the blonde boy and then exchanged a knowing look with Taehyung. “I guess sometimes we don’t see what’s right in front of us.” The younger boy said, only a shiver of bitterness to his tone.

“I wouldn’t say I’m taken by the way.” Jimin piped up, finally regaining his composure. “Since you mentioned it. It’s just one date for now. I haven’t invited Seongwha to the party yet because, I want to see how that goes before jumping onto the next one.”

“So you actually meant it literally when you said one date a time, huh?” Jungkook tried not to sound too gleeful, but it was hard when Jimin himself didn’t see him and Seongwha as any sort of couple yet, and admitted he wasn’t taken. What Jungkook needed to do, was keep it that way.

As Jimin and Taehyung started talking about which stores had the best costume make-up, and whether or not Jin would agree to the whole Harley Quinn thing, Jungkook took advantage of their distraction to quickly text someone.

*

It _was_ easy, being with Seongwha, Jimin had been right about that. Even though they had only been together for 4-5 months, they had quickly fallen into a relationship type of situation, and it was easy falling back into that. They greeted each other with a hug rather than a kiss, but still their hands would easily find each other, and the conversation would flow naturally. Seongwha was attentive and kind as always, effortlessly joking here and there, and overall Jimin felt comfortable and safe. Being with Seongwha was easy and it was safe. Starting with someone new always had this feeling of insecurity in the beginning, with questions like “where is this going” and “does he feel the same”, but with Seongwha there was none of that. Sure, they didn’t know for sure that they were going anywhere with this, but the fact remained that if they wanted to take it further, they could. And Jimin liked that sense of security.

The air was crisp and cold but full of delicious smells as the two made their way around the outside stalls of the festival, after exploring everything inside. They entertained each other with stories from work, and Seongwha told Jimin all about the catering company’s last event, a birthday party, which had been the first event Seongwha was part of. He had been especially proud of the birthday cake, and showed Jimin a ton of pictures. Ever so often they would stop at a stall, and Seongwha would indulge in a long gastronomical conversation with the owner, while Jimin would indulge in the tasting experiences. At first he didn’t mind just listening in, as he was enjoying himself as well, but after a few hours, even though he tried to see the appeal and interest, he ended up being a bit bored, which didn’t go unnoticed by his date.

“Hey, Minie, you know we can leave if you want? Go somewhere else. I can tell this isn’t exactly your kind of thing.” Seongwha gestured to the big space around them.

“Oh... Seongwha, I’m sorry if I don’t seem very enthusiastic... I really do enjoy being here with you, and trying all these exciting flavours and hearing about all the ideas. I’m afraid I’m just having a hard time keeping up with all of it. Some of the conversations are very... gastronomy-centric, which isn’t exactly my area of expertise. I guess I should have realized that, when I agreed to go to a gastronomy festival.” Jimin offered Seongwha a small smile, and he returned it with a killer one of his own.

“Jimin, it’s fine! I would probably feel out of place at a wedding convention... Look, I already saw pretty much everything I came for, so how about we get out of here, and get something to eat. Like an actual full meal.” Seongwha grinned, and his smile had always been so infectious to Jimin.

“That sounds great! I actually saw this BBQ restaurant on the way here that looked...”

“Jimin?” The blonde boy heard the last voice he expected to, and slowly turned around only to face none other than Jungkook with a big smile on his face. As if that wasn’t enough, someone walked up next to him, indicating that he wasn’t there alone, and if Jimin hadn’t been surprised before, he was definitely shell-shocked now.

“Jungkook? Yeosang?”

“Oh hello Jimin! And Seongwha!”

“Yeosang, what a surprise to see you here... and Jungkook?” Utter confusion was painted all over the faces of the two blonde boys, while Jungkook and Yeosang just stood there smiling, as if this was the most natural thing ever.

“Oh... you two are on your date aren’t you?” Yeosang asked, well it was more of a statement really and Jimin simply nodded still having a hard time trying to form a sentence.

Seeing Jungkook at a gastronomy festival was enough of a surprise, but seeing him there with Kang Yeosang? Unfathomable.

“What... what exactly are you doing here?” Jimin directed his question to Jungkook, trying to sound casual, but it was obvious that he was beyond confused and certainly curious.

“Well, Seongwha has been talking about this festival at work for weeks, so obviously I wanted to check it out.” Yeosang began explaining, trying not to sound too rehearsed. “So I asked a few people but no one had the time.” His lips formed into a pout and Jungkook tried not to laugh at his acting. “Then I ran into Jungkook a few days ago, and when I mentioned it...”

“I remembered Jimin talking about it.” Jungkook picked up where Yeosang had left off. “And I thought it sounded kind of interesting, so we decided that we might as well go together.”

“Together?” Seongwha repeated, the two boys nodding with smiles on their faces.

“Like a... like a date?” Jimin asked, almost too quiet for them to hear, and the two of them actually... giggled?

“Oh...uh... I don’t know if I would call it _that_.” Yeosang said, looking towards the ground, and Jimin could have sworn he was blushing.

Jimin’s heart dropped, and he suddenly felt a churning in the pit of his stomach, wishing that he had turned down the taste offers at the last two food stalls.

“Yeah, we’re just two friends, checking out some food, no strings attached.” Jungkook said hands in his pockets, as he casually balanced between his heels and toes. “We were about to go get some proper dinner now, though.”

“Oh, we were just about to leave as well. And get something to eat.” Seongwha said, and Jimin really wished he hadn’t, guessing what would happen next as the four of them awkwardly eyed each other in silence. “Would you.. uh... like to join us?” Seongwha really was too kind for his own good.

The two other boys nodded eagerly and Jimin held back a groan. It’s not that he had anything against Jungkook, obviously, or even Yeosang since he seemed like a really nice guy, but Jimin and Seongwha were on a date, and if the two others really were just out as friends, wouldn’t it be weird or awkward for them to join a romantic date? And even if this was more than just a friendly thing, why did something feel... wrong to Jimin? As the four of them were leaving, Jimin noticed Yeosang and Jungkook talking as they walked closely together, and Jungkook laughing loudly at something the other had said. Jimin felt that familiar feeling in his stomach, and a small part of him wondered if it really was because of the food.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh okay, JK & Yeosang is NOT what you think!! ...... well unless you're onto what they're trying to do ;)  
anywaaays, thank you for the comments on the last chapter, I honestly can't tell you how motivating they are, and I always look forward to reading them, so please keep it up! :)  
visuals in my pinned on twitter as always @poutyjimin_   
hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
xoxo


	12. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook is having second thoughts about his and Yeosang's plan. Hoseok and Jimin catch up on recent events, but when Hoseok speaks his mind, Jimin isn't too happy about what his friend has to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo, SORRY for taking so long with this chapter, but I was out of town for the week, so I couldn't update :(  
Anyways, this chapter isn't the longest but it does have some important points for the plot!  
Visuals on twitter as always, and please keep commenting - your comments and thoughts mean more than you can imagine, no matter how long or short! :)  
Hope you enjoy!  
xoxo

“... so of course Namjoon came barging in, making Jin spill the rest of the cake batter everywhere, and you should have seen Seongwha’s face, he was fuming!”

The whole table erupted in laughter, as Yeosang finished telling a story from work. Well all of them, except Jimin. For some reason, he only managed to let out a small chuckle, and a seemingly fake one at that. Jungkook couldn’t help but wonder if Jimin’s slightly sulky mood was caused by him and Yeosang interrupting their date, or if there was another reason. He hoped it was the latter, but it was too early to assume anything yet. Never the less, Jimin had definitely not seemed to keen on this whole double-”date” thing, being awfully quiet during the whole last hour at the restaurant. In fact most of the conversation had been between Yeosang and Seongwha, the two co-workers more than happy to tell all of their funny work stories.

“Well can you blame me? All of that effort to waste! I still blame you, you know.” Seongwha pointed his finger accusingly at Yeosang, who brought up his hand to his chest, mock offended.

“I told you like a hundred times, I tried to call him and explain that it was a false alarm! It’s hardly my fault that he basically knocked the door down... poor Jin, he threw that bowl so high, it practically hit the ceiling.”

“Poor _Jin_? Poor _me_! I spent such a long time getting that batter exactly right! Also, you were across the room when it happened, only Jin, Jihyo and I got it all over our clothes and hair!” Jungkook chuckled and switched his focus from Jimin to the other two, seeing them exchange a glance but only for a second before Seongwha turned his attention back to his date.

“Jiminie, is everything alright? You’ve been so quiet since we left the festival.” It was clear to Jungkook that one of the reasons, Jimin liked Seongwha was because he always paid attention to the older boy. Every time there was a slight shift in his mood, Seongwha would notice it and immediately act upon it. Jungkook tried not to scoff because, honestly, anyone could be attentive towards someone they liked and cared about. What made Seongwha so special?

“I’m fine...” Jimin replied in a small voice, not sounding very fine. “Actually I... I don’t feel very good... I think maybe it was the food.”

“Oh? But you barely ate anything.” Yeosang commented, glancing at Jimin’s plate of almost completely untouched food.

“The food at the festival I mean. Tried quite a lot of different things.” There was a slight edge to the blonde’s tone, one that Jungkook only noticed because he was making an effort of reading his every move.

Ever since they met at the festival, he had been watching him, studying his reactions, trying to get a grasp of how Jimin really felt about this situation. It was tough to determine, since he had no idea how the other boy had been acting the rest of the day, and maybe it really was the food bothering him. However, a little feeling in Jungkook told him that it wasn’t, but maybe that was just wishful thinking.

Jungkook felt a pair of eyes on him, and was surprised when he looked up and saw Jimin staring at him with a curious look in his eyes. He held his gaze for a few seconds and then, as if Jimin hadn’t noticed his own staring, the blonde boy blinked a few times and quickly looked away. Even though they had only locked eyes for a short time, Jungkook could feel his heart beating rapidly. Jimin’s gaze really was something else. He had so many different ways of looking at someone, and sometimes it was so intense that Jungkook would find himself short of breath. It certainly didn’t help that his feelings for Jimin just grew every time he saw him, which was the opposite of what he had initially hoped for. He had, maybe rather dumbly, hoped that his romantic feelings towards the older boy, would slowly fade the more they spent time together, but he had clearly discovered that that wasn’t the case. That’s where Yeosang came into the picture, and the plan began to take form.

“... take you home?” Jungkook was pulled from his thoughts as Seonghwa offered Jimin that they could leave.

“Yeah... Maybe that would be best, if that’s alright?” Jimin’s question was directed both towards his date and the two spectators who nodded in understanding.

“If you’re not feeling well, we totally understand.” It was so simple, the word “we” but the underlying meaning was so clear and in a blink-and-you-miss-it moment, Jimin’s eyes turned dark until he managed to pull off one of his professional smiles. That was what Jungkook called them. The smiles that were slightly strained, but to the untrained eye they seemed genuine enough, and could charm anyone off their feet.

“Well, I hope the two of you enjoy the rest of your evening! See you at work, Yeosang.” Seongwha smiled politely as always, while Jimin simply nodded before they turned their backs and left the two of them with triumphant smiles on their faces.

*

Friendly gestures. A quick hug, a pat on the back, a fist bump, a high five.

Flirty gestures. A slight touch here and there, whenever possible, a smile with a glint in the eyes, an exaggerated laugh at a bad joke.

Romantic gestures. A long rub on the back or shoulders, an arm holding the other close by the waist, a tight hug, a kiss.

When Jimin was a kid he noticed early on, the way that people would treat others differently, specifically with physical gestures. Or in other words body language. Of course when he was a kid, things were pretty black and white, but as he grew older he learned that it wasn’t always that simple. Good friends could share a long, tight hug, which might have seemed romantic to child Jimin, and a couple could sometimes high five each other which child Jimin would have deemed a friendly gesture. Not everything could be categorized in pretty little boxes and just stay there.

However there were somethings that couldn’t be mistaken; certain gestures that were obviously flirtatious to anyone. Like the way Jungkook laughed loudly at yet another of Yeosang’s ridiculous food puns. Jimin knew that the younger boy had a better sense of humour than _that_. And of course the laugh would be accompanied by a light touch to Yeosang's shoulder or back. And then there was the way Yeosang would constantly touch Jungkook’s arm, for no apparent reason. Like the four of them would be having a random conversation, and Yeosang would just put his hand on Jungkook’s arm right there on the table. And for what reason? Jimin concluded that the only reason for their behaviour was that Yeosang and Jungkook were openly flirting with each other, and it made no sense to him. They barely even knew each other at all.

“I’m sorry our date had to end like this. Not exactly how I had envisioned it.” Seongwha pulled up to Jimin’s apartment and turned to him with concern.

“Oh Seongwha, you don’t have to apologize! It really wasn’t your fault, and I had a great time... well most of the time anyways. If anything, I should apologize for cutting it off like that.”

“Well... to be honest... I was kinda glad to get out of there.” Seongwha’s statement surprised Jimin and he gave him a questioningly look.

“Don’t get me wrong!” Seongwha was quick to defend his words. “It has nothing to do with Jungkook or Yeosang. I mean Jungkook seems nice enough and Yeosang and I get along really well, he’s probably the person I’m closest to at work. But... I don’t know the vibe seemed kind of off to me. Kind of... tense and awkward? Maybe it was just me.”

If Jimin was being honest, he hadn’t really noticed or paid attention to anything but the way Yeosang and Jungkook were acting towards each other. In retrospect he hadn’t actually paid attention to Seongwha either, and he instantly felt guilty for being so selfish. He wasn’t ready to admit anything yet though, and Seongwha didn’t seem too bothered by his behaviour, so he just nodded in agreement.

“Don’t you think it was weird though?” Jimin asked, wanting clarity, wanting to know if he was the one overthinking things. “Yeosang and Jungkook have only met a couple times, right? Isn’t it... strange? Inviting someone you barely know to an event you have been looking forward to?”

“Hmm...” Seongwha looked thoughtful for a minute, before replying with a shrug. “I don’t think it was a matter of Yeosang directly inviting him. I understood that he brought it up when they ran into each other, and since Jungkook had heard about it from you... It was some sort of mutual agreement to go I think. Also it is also a lot more fun going to these things with someone, rather than alone. And I know Yeosang really likes making new friends.”

_Oh, he likes to make friends alright!_

Okay, so maybe Jimin was being a little petty and unfair thinking of Yeosang in that way, but he was a bit on edge right now. He had been enjoying himself on a date, before being interrupted and then forced to sit through an hour of cringey flirting, all while feeling unwell.

“You really buy that whole friends things then? You don’t think it was like... a date?”

“A date? No way!” Seongwha almost seemed like the idea of those two being on a date was outrageous. “You heard Yeosang, himself. He said it wasn’t a date, and why would he lie about that? You saw they even took their own cars, instead of driving together. No, they definitely weren’t on a date.”

Jimin and Seongwha both stared out the front window of the car, each of them lost in their own thoughts, until Jimin finally broke them out of their trance-like state.

“I should probably head in. Again, I’m sorry about ending the date like this.” Seongwha quickly got out, and hurried over to open Jimin’s door for him following him to the door, his hand firmly on his back.

“Don’t worry about it, Jiminie. I had a great time today!”

Jimin was suddenly reminded of the Halloween party, and wondered if he should invite Seongwha or not. Their first date had gone fine, and he was pretty sure that he did want to see Seongwha again, but there was still a couple weeks till the party, and surely they would see each other again before that. So he let it be, and decided to wait and see. Maybe their second date wouldn’t go just as well, and then it would be too awkward if he had already invited him. Yes, it was much better to wait. You never knew what could happen in a matter of weeks.

*

“I think that went pretty well.” Yeosang turned to Jungkook with a big smile, as they exited the restaurant, entering the chilly evening air.

“Yeah... I just hope Jimin is okay, I mean he could be really sick.”

“I doubt it.” Yeosang replied dismissively. “We saw them like 5 minutes before we approached them, and he looked fine. He didn’t really look sick at the restaurant either. He was quiet, but he didn’t actually look physically ill. I think it might have been something else that got to him.” The shorter boy winked at Jungkook, who chuckled lightly, as he thought about what they had done.

“Yeosang, are you sure we should be doing this? This whole trying to make him jealous thing. Don’t these things always... go wrong?”

“Jungkook.” Yeosang sighed deeply, as if he was expecting this. “We don’t know exactly why Jimin acted, or should I say reacted, the way he did tonight. If it was because of jealousy, you know what that means, right?” Jungkook shot him a confused look, not quite catching on, so he continued. “If Jimin is jealous, it’s because he likes you.”

Jungkook’s face lit up as the realization hit him.

“Ah... but aren’t we kinda like... pushing it on him?”

“All we are doing is trying to get him to realize how he really feels. Would it be better for Jimin to find out on his own? Yes, of course it would, but we don’t know when that might happen. If Jimin actually likes you, he might not realize it until weeks or even months from now, and who knows how his and Seongwha’s relationship might develop in that time? It could just end up hurting all three of you, when we could easily prevent that by making him face the truth before things get serious.”

Even though Yeosang had a point, Jungkook was still doubtful. At this point they didn’t even know yet if Jimin liked Jungkook, and if either Jimin or Seongwha caught on to what they were trying to do, they would be pissed. However, if Jimin did like Jungkook, he wanted him to realize it himself by spending time with him and letting everything develop naturally. But Seongwha was a obstacle for that happening, because as long as Jimin kept dating him, he would never consider Jungkook as anything but a friend. So Yeosang and Jungkook’s plan was to make Jimin jealous, realize his feelings for Jungkook and then break it off with Seongwha, before things got serious and then... then... what?

“Wait, but what will happen if Jimin realizes that he’s jealous?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, say our plan works. Let’s say Jimin likes me and by becoming jealous of you and I, he acknowledges that to himself, and then what? We just assume that he will act upon it? What if he doesn’t? For Jimin to actually become jealous, he would have to assume that something is going on between us. If he actually thinks that... he wouldn’t try to get between anyone, he’s a good guy. How do we go from Jimin confessing to himself, to actually confessing to anyone else. It’s not like we would notice it, he’s not exactly a very open guy when it comes to his feelings.”

When Jungkook had first met Jimin, the first few weeks he had thought Jimin was an open book. A bright, cheery, social guy enthusiastic about fashion and material things who was very passionate about his job. Though all of those things were true, Jungkook had started to realize that all that was just the surface of Jimin’s iceberg. Sure he would display emotions like happiness, anger, confusion but it was always really obvious what mood he was in. So obvious that Jungkook began to think he made it obvious on purpose. As if displaying his emotions so openly, people would think “oh he’s easy to read”, and that way Jimin could show any mood he wanted on the surface, and no one would suspect that it could be fake. So if Jimin actually did get jealous, there was no way he would let it show if he thought it would cause anyone trouble. He would pretend that everything was fine, and Jungkook would probably believe it. And then what good would their plan be?

“Well, he would probably stop dating Seongwha, that might be some sort of hint.” Yeosang offered a solution, but Jungkook still wasn’t convinced.

“But he could break it off with Seongwha for a number of reasons, we can’t just assume it’s would be because of that.”

“What about his friends? Surely he would tell Jin or Namjoon about his feelings.” Jungkook thought it over for a minute. Jimin was very close to them, like they had said countless times, and if he was going to confess to anyone, they were probably the best option.

“Maybe... but how does that help us? Neither you or I are close to enough to them, that they would admit that to either of us.”

“Well does he have any other friends, that you’re close to?”

“I guess...” Jungkook replied after a minute. “There’s always Taehyung, he’s one of my best friends, but I don’t think he and Jimin are that close yet... unless...”

“... Unless?” Yeosang asked impatiently when Jungkook had gone silent.

“Taehyung knows how I feel about Jimin. If he could pry it out of Jimin, which he probably could, he would also be willing to convince Jimin to tell me how he feels because he knows that I reciprocate his feelings. But in order for him to help us, that would mean telling Taehyung about our plan.”

“And you don’t think he would approve?”

“Yeosang, I’m not even sure if I approve.”

*

It was basically a tradition by now; once a month Jimin and Hoseok would find a day and time that they both were off work, and would meet up somewhere to go over everything that had happened in the past month. Sure they saw each other pretty much everyday at the coffee shop, but this was the one day where they really had a chance to sit down and talk thoroughly, and maybe even offer each other advice if needed. Now they were sitting in Jimin’s living room, an array of snacks laid out on the table in front of them, as if this was some middle school slumber party, and not two guys in their twenties catching up.

“So I just found out yesterday that Mingi has a boyfriend!”

This was exactly the type of gossip, that Jimin always looked forward to, even though he wasn’t that surprised with this bit on information.

“Yeah, aren’t he and Felix dating?”

Ever since Hoseok had hired Felix almost a year ago, he and Jimin thought that the new barista had taken a liking to his co-worker Mingi, and watching how close they got, just assumed that they started dating. The coffee shop didn’t have any policy about co-workers dating so Hoseok had never felt the need to bring it up.

“No that’s the thing!” Hoseok said excitedly, scooting closer to Jimin as if they weren’t the only two people who could hear him right now. “Mingi and I were going over this month’s shifts and then he told me about his new boyfriend who invited him to a party on Halloween, so he can’t take a shift on that day. Then I realized he said ‘new boyfriend’ and not just ‘Felix’, and this is where it gets really good...”

Jimin was mindlessly throwing candy in his mouth, staring at Hoseok with wide eyes, as if he was watching some suspenseful thriller movie.

“Okay, so do you remember Choi San?”

Jimin scoffed.

“Choi San, as in the guy who worked at the coffee shop four years ago? He took my very first order there, and messed it up and to be honest I think he messed up like fifty percent of all my orders, and I joked about how he worked part time yet was always there when I came in. Yeah, I remember Choi San.”

“Hey, you got to cut him some slack, he was working shifts before and after his uni classes, while also working at that flower shop. I still don’t know how he ever had time to sleep. Anyways, I don’t know if you remember this or if I ever told you, but when San quit he actually recommended someone for me to hire as his replacement...” Hoseok trailed off, waiting for Jimin to catch up, and once he did his eyes went wide as he stopped mid-chew, his cheeks full of chocolate.

“No?”

“Yup!”

“Mingi and Choi San?”

“Apparently they met back then at uni, and when San had to quit he told me about his friend who needed a job, which is how I ended up hiring Mingi in the first place, but I never really thought about San since then... until Mingi told me about his new boyfriend yesterday.”

“Wait... so they have been friends for four years, and just recently became boyfriends? How did it happen? Who confessed first?”

Hoseok giggled at his friend’s excitement, and told him everything he knew about Mingi and San’s friends to lovers story, while the younger boy listened contently. Jimin was always a sucker for love stories, which was one of the reasons why he loved his job so much, since he got to hear them all day long.

“So what are you doing about the shift? You’re still coming along to Sooyoung’s party, right?”

“_Oh right!_” Hoseok exclaimed suddenly. “I totally forgot I’m not even done with my story yet!”

“I thought Mingi and San _were_ the story?”

“Well yeah, but there’s more... Okay so after he told me who his boyfriend was, I asked Mingi about the party they were going to and, brace yourself for this, he told me that San was invited to this party held by this really rich couple, who he knows because they hired him as the florist... for their upcoming wedding.”

Rich couple. Halloween party. Wedding.

“Get out of here!” Jimin slapped Hoseok’s shoulder in surprise, instantly apologizing and covering his face in embarrassment.

“_Ow!_ And yeah... Mingi’s boyfriend is Choi San, who is Sooyoung and Jiwoo’s florist and they’re both coming to the Halloween party. Oh and I got Felix and the new girl Sana to take the Halloween shift. It’s usually a pretty quiet night anyways.”

Jimin leaned back in the couch, trying to process all this information.

“And all this is just from yesterday, how are we going to get through the whole month?”

The two boys spent the next hour talking about their jobs, Hoseok promoting Mingi and having to hire more staff and Jimin dealing with a particularly difficult client who came in three times because she had no idea what she wanted but knew exactly what she didn’t want, which was pretty much everything. Finally they got to the topic which Jimin wasn’t looking very much forward to. At least on his own behalf, which he tried to delay by probing Hoseok.

“So... You and Yoongi? Anything happening there, since you changed like almost every one of your shifts? I barely see you there anymore.”

A small smile formed on Hoseok’s face as he looked down, and Jimin almost couldn’t believe it when he saw a blush on his face. This was very unusual behaviour from his friend, who usually was all about flirting and flings.

“Me and Yoongi... I don’t know how to explain it, Jimin. I don’t even know how I would label it, or if I would label it. But there’s something about him... I just want to see him smile.”

“Am I hearing right? Could Jung Hoseok possibly be in love?”

“I don’t know if I would call it love, we have only been really talking for like a month... But I can tell you so much, that I haven’t flirted with a single customer in all that time. You know I was never really opposed to relationships, I just never met anyone who made me feel the way I suppose you should feel when you’re a couple.”

“And Yoongi makes you feel that way?”

Hoseok was silent for a minute before he replied.

“He makes me feel... something... something, that I definitely haven’t felt before. Is it love? I don’t know, you know how I feel about the notion of love, that hasn’t changed... but that doesn’t mean I don’t believe in feelings, in wanting to be with someone, and for now I definitely want to spend time with him. I want to make him happy, and make him feel appreciated, I want to actually make an effort with him... and I really want to cuddle him... _and, god, I just want to kiss him!_”

Jimin threw his head back in laughter, as his friend pouted at him, leaning his head onto the back of the couch.

“You are so whipped, oh my god!” Jimin finally exclaimed still giggling.

“Well, is there anything wrong with that?”

“No, of course not! I’m just surprised but I’m honestly happy for you, Hobi. From what I heard, he and Taehyung have worked things out, so I’m pretty sure you’re good to go. I think you two would make a cute couple, if that’s where this is headed.”

“Thanks, Minie... speaking of cute couples...”

Dammit! Jimin knew it was coming, but he had hoped to avoid it for as long as possible.

“Seongwha and I are not a couple, Hobi. We have still only been on one date.”

“Yes, and I haven’t had a chance to hear about it yet, so tell me everything!”

Jimin groaned but proceeded to tell his friend about his recent date. He was still so confused about the whole Jungkook and Yeosang thing, so maybe it was good to talk to Hoseok about it, since he might be able to shed some light on the whole thing. So he told him everything, how their date had been going, how they ran into the other two and then how the date had been cut short because he hadn’t been feeling well.

“Wow.”

_Wow?_ Was that all Hoseok had to say after hearing everything? What was that supposed to mean?

“What do you mean ‘wow’?”

“It’s funny, because the other day Yoongi and I were talking and we got to talking about you and Jungkook, and we realized that you two actually have a lot in common.”

Jimin eyed his friend confusedly, trying to rake through his mind to figure out what he and Jungkook could possibly have in common. Finally Hoseok caught on to his confusion and explained.

“Well you have never been in love, and Jungkook has only been in love once. I didn’t expect you to know that, since only his closest friends know, and Taehyung told Yoongi once was he was drunk. It’s not like he hides it or anything, but according to Yoongi he doesn’t see any point in talking about past relationships. So you both have limited experience with love. Secondly, your longest relationship ended partly because Seongwha had to move, at least that’s what you claim. Jungkook’s only serious relationship ended, because he moved, when he came here for uni and then decided to stay. Thirdly, your pasts are so different from each other, like actually polar opposites, yet both of you didn’t always have... the most optimal childhood.”

Hoseok said the last part a bit hesitantly, since he knew how Jimin felt about any mention of his past and his childhood, but he let it slide and urged Hoseok to go on.

“I can’t say much about Jungkook’s childhood, because of course what Yoongi knows is limited, and he doesn’t want to share something that isn’t his to share, but let’s just say he didn’t have it as easy as one might think. Of course I can’t compare that to your childhood, but it’s still something you have in common.”

“Fucked up pasts? Yeah, that’s a great thing to have in common, maybe we should bond over that some day!”

It’s not that Jimin meant to sound so hostile, or bitter but he couldn’t really help it whenever he thought about his childhood, or his past in general, which is the reason why he always tried to avoid the topic. He didn’t want to think about it, he didn’t want to hear about it, and he definitely didn’t want to talk about it.

“Hey, Jimin, that’s not what I meant. Look I didn’t want to bring it up, and it’s not like I told Yoongi anything, all I said was that you didn’t have the easiest childhood either.”

“Yeah... whatever... I still don’t see what that has to do with the date.” Jimin just wanted to forget about it, and go back to the original topic.

“Well, that’s the last thing you have in common. You both like guys who can cook!” Hoseok ended with a wide grin, but Jimin however was not amused at all.

“Oh, please, they weren’t on a date! I truly doubt that Jungkook likes Yeosang.”

“Are you trying to convince me or yourself? Also what makes you so sure about that?”

Jimin shot him a deathly glare. “I’m not trying to convince anyone, it’s just the truth. And I know he doesn’t like him, because Yeosang is definitely not his type!”

“Oh, really? Then tell me, Jimin, what or who is Jungkook’s type? Since you seem to be so sure.”

He knew what Hoseok was trying to do, and it was absolutely ridiculous. He could tell that his friend thought he was jealous, which was absurd. Jimin being jealous because of Jungkook? No way! He had merely been confused, since he didn’t understand why those two, who barely knew each other, would go anywhere together, and why Jungkook would even be interested in a food festival in the first place.

“Also I don’t understand why you seem so pressed about this? Jungkook can go anywhere he wants, with anyone he wants, right? Why do you even care?”

“I don’t care, I told you, I was just confused.”

“But why be confused? Being confused for a second, fine, but still being confused a couple days later implies that you have been thinking about it.. Thinking about it implies that you do care.”

Jimin opened to his mouth to retort, but realized that he didn’t know how to respond and quickly shut it again. Why did Hoseok always have to be so logical?

“And you never did tell me, what Jungkook’s type is.”

Jimin thought for a minute. Thought about all the time he had spent with Jungkook from the very beginning, anything Jungkook had ever said, any way he had ever acted.

“Jungkook’s type is... someone who can give him some resistance, you know, someone who isn’t a pushover. I’m not saying Yeosang is a pushover, but Jungkook isn’t the type of guy who would date someone, that would just mindlessly agree with everything he says and everything he wants to do. Yeosang is kind of like Seongwha. He is kind, and agreeable and Jungkook needs someone... tougher than that I guess. He is a stubborn guy and he needs someone who can push back sometimes, who won’t just always let him get his way, Jungkook wouldn’t want to date someone like that, he would be bored with that. I think, most people would, to be honest.”

Hoseok didn’t point out that Jimin basically implied most people would be bored to date someone like Yeosang, who he said was kind of like Seongwha, but just let him continue.

“Jungkook needs someone who is different than him, and can give him different point of views, instead of just agreeing with his. Someone who can show him the world from a different perspective, and who he can show his world to. Someone who he might argue with from time to time, but never too serious, and they will always make up, because they both know, that even though they are different they still fit together. Like two puzzle pieces. Yeosang is not Jungkook’s puzzle piece and he knows that.”

“Is Seongwha your puzzle piece then?” Hoseok finally asked, after they had both been silent for a while.

“I told you, I don’t know yet.”

“But if he was, wouldn’t you know by now? You did date him for a little over four months, no matter why you broke up, forgetting the fact that you didn’t have feelings for him... wouldn’t you know after four months if you two fit together or not?”

“Mingi and San didn’t even know for four years, why should I know after only four months? Why is everyone so against me and Seongwha dating?”

“Look, Minie...” Hoseok put a gentle hand on Jimin’s shoulder, mentally preparing himself for the anger he knew he might cause in a minute. “I know you might not like what I am going to say but... I’m worried that maybe you’re kind of forcing yourself into this whole Seongwha thing, because it’s the easy option. Like maybe you’re forcing yourself to believe that he is the one for you, because Seongwha is kind and caring and thoughtful and the perfect picture of... of what you never had... and I don’t blame you for wanting to cling to something easy after everything - “

“Oh my god, are you serious right now?”

There it was. Hoseok knew he wouldn’t take it well, but he couldn’t just stand by and not tell one of his best friends, how he really felt.

“I’m not using Seongwha as some sort of replacement for everything I lacked as a child! He is not my... my mother or my caretaker or anything... I am dating him, because I... _I like him._” Jimin could feel tears forming in his eyes, his feelings, and the mention of his mother, overwhelming him. “And I don’t understand why people can’t just let me date someone I like, even if it turns out that we’re not meant to be, who cares? Shouldn’t that be our business and not everyone else’s?”

“Jimin, I.. I’m sorry... I didn’t mean it like that.” Hoseok quickly pulled him into a tight embrace, surprised by his reaction. He had expected him to get mad, but he did not expect the crying. Even though Hoseok hadn’t directly mentioned his parents, he had kind of implied it and he should have known that might have been too much for Jimin to handle.

“You can date whoever you want, of course... I just don’t want to see you get hurt again. I never saw it when you were a kid, because I didn’t know you back then, and I don’t want to experience it now. I want you to be happy Jimin, but I want you to find true happiness, and not just the quick option. I think you need to ask yourself, if you really believe that Seongwha is the one who will truly make you happy?”

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok I just wanna say, some of you might think Jimin overreacted BUT his past is like a REALLY SENSITIVE topic for him, I will slowly be unfolding both his and Jungkook's past throughout the story with both flashbacks and conversations! But please try to understand...


	13. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin makes a decision regarding Seongwha. When Jungkook tells Taehyung about his and Yeosang's plan, his past lets him discover his true feelings towards Jimin. During a trip to a costume shop, Jimin lets his curiosity take over more than once.

_~ Jimin - 6 years old ~_

_It was an old swing-set with rusty chains that would creak every time Jimin went a little too fast, a little too high. It was low enough for him to reach the ground, and step on the newly fallen leaves, enjoying the crunchy sound some of them would make. However today was a rainy day, making the leaves soggy instead of crunchy, and a pout formed on his lips as he kicked the useless leaves away. _

_He was swinging back and forth at a slow pace, head hanging low much as his mood, when he heard a familiar voice, snapping his head up. Ever since Jimin had moved here two weeks ago, he would come down to the playground every day after school and shortly after that, two other boys would come running along, playing and laughing loudly with smiles on their faces. They were a couple years older them him, he could tell that much and so far he had heard one of their names - Seokjin. At first he thought maybe they were brothers, since they were always together and seemed to have a close bond, that Jimin imagined family would have. They usually always left at the same time as well, and entered the same apartment complex, but one day a woman had come to get the kid called Seokjin; he had called her mother whereas the other boy had addressed her formally by her name. So Jimin figured that they weren’t brothers, but were definitely good friends and Jimin enjoyed watching them play. They usually wouldn’t take notice of him as there were several other kids on the rather large playground, and he hardly stood out amongst them, sitting silently on his swing. _

_One day he was scratching idly at a rip in his jeans, watching as the two boys started discussing, disagreeing on who had won a game they were playing. When Seokjin started copying the other boy in a mocking voice, they both started laughing, and soon enough they were friends again. Another time Seokjin had been trying to climb a tree, but fell from a rather high branch and the other kid, who Jimin now knew was named Namjoon, had instantly been there by his side, lifting him up and carrying him inside even though they were practically the same size. A third time, Seokjin and Namjoon had been trading Pokémon cards, when a group of slightly older kids had come along and started teasing them. One of the older boys had grabbed a handful of Namjoon’s cards, ripped them apart and thrown the shreds on the ground as the group walked away laughing loudly. Jimin had seen tears form in Namjoon’s eyes, but Seokjin had swiftly picked up all the shreds, placed them on a small playground table, digging through his bag for a small roll of adhesive tape and had patched up every single card. _

_Maybe that was one of the reasons why Jimin enjoyed watching the two friends. The way they always helped each other out, and cared for each other and would do anything to see the other smile. He couldn’t help but hope that one day he would find someone who would do the same for him, and he made a promise to himself that if he ever did, if he ever found someone who cared for him and cared about his feelings and wanted to make him happy, then he would never let that person go. _

_~ Present day ~_

One more date.

He would go on one more date with Seongwha and if things still felt uncertain, if Jimin still didn’t _feel it_, then he would seriously consider if he wanted to keep it up. That was what he had promised both Hoseok and himself after their last conversation. Although he had initially reacted negatively and gotten angry at Hoseok, he quickly realized that his friend was simply looking out for him, and had his best interests at heart. Bringing up Jimin’s past was always a tough move, and his closest friends knew that, but sometimes it had to be done and this time it had effectively gotten the point through.

Seongwha was indeed a personification of everything Jimin had lacked as a child, and he couldn’t help but wonder if that really was why he was so adamant in sticking with him, so reluctant to just let him go once and for all. As if finding everything he missed as a child would bring him happiness as an adult. At least that was what Hoseok had implied, and after a lot of thinking, Jimin couldn’t bring himself to completely deny that. Maybe subconsciously he had been looking for his future happiness in his past. So he had made a decision. Fortunately things weren’t serious between them yet, and he hoped Seongwha would understand if he eventually come to the conclusion that they weren’t meant to be. If he was lucky, the other boy might just feel the same.

*

“I can’t believe what I’m hearing.” Taehyung was pacing back and forth, fingers pressed to his forehead as Jungkook sat on his couch, hands folded together between his knees, gaze on the floor. The whole thing gave off a very distinct vibe, and he wouldn’t be surprised if Taehyung ended up with the classic ‘I’m not mad, I’m disappointed’. The fact that they were at Taehyung’s apartment made it worse, since Jungkook had always found this place slightly intimidating. It was so big, bright and open, and the interior design reminded him more of an old rich couple then a young, also rich, man in his mid-twenties. He knew that his friend preferred coming over to his place, and every time they came here instead, he kind of understood why.

“You really decided to go with the 'make him jealous' approach? What are you, 12?” Taehyung’s loud voice pulled him from his thoughts.

“Well... It wasn’t only my idea, it was mostly Yeosang...” Jungkook replied in a low voice. Even though he was only two years older than him, Taehyung had this ability sometimes, to make him feel like a child being scolded by his parents.

“I don’t care if it was _fully_ his idea, you still decided to go along with it. Jungkook, what were you thinking? What on earth made you think that it was a good idea?”

“I don’t know... I guess a part of me wanted to make him feel the way I felt when I saw him with Seongwha... I wanted to know if it was possible to make him feel that way, if he has those sorts of feelings towards me.”

“Okay so apart from the whole wanting to make him feel the same as you do,” Taehyung sat down next to his younger friend, “if you really want to know how he feels, why don’t you just ask him? Why don’t you tell him that you like him?”

“Are you crazy?” Jungkook looked at him with wide eyes, as if he had just proposed he jump off from a building. “I can’t do that!”

“Why not?” Taehyung kept a calm voice, trying to talk some logic into the younger boy. “You just told me, that you and Yeosang came up with this plan because you wanted to act before it’s too late. So if it’s not too late to interfere the way you did, then it’s not too late to confess to Jimin. You said it yourself, he and Seongwha are not serious yet, you wouldn’t be doing anything wrong. As opposed to trying to make him jealous, which is morally questionable, no matter what your intentions were.”

Jungkook knew that making Jimin jealous probably wasn’t the best approach, at least he knew that now, but it was still better than risking rejection.

“I can’t confess to Jimin.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m scared, Tae!” Taehyung widened his eyes surprised at the sudden outburst, and leaned back a little. “I’m scared of him rejecting me, if he doesn’t like me back. That would be so humiliating... So I don’t want to confess until he does or at least until I know for sure that he reciprocates my feelings.”

“But Jungkook, he isn’t the type of person to confess first. He told me himself, that every person he has dated has made the first move, because unless someone makes it crystal clear that they like him, he won’t think of them as anything other than friends. This plan isn’t going to work, trust me... I don’t get it, it isn’t like you to be like this. You have never been scared of asking anyone out before.”

“None of them were Jimin.” Jungkook thought about the few guys he had dated, not a single one of them coming close to Jimin. Well maybe just one of them, but that was his first ever crush, the first and only time he had ever been in love. If he was the only guy he could compare Jimin to, what did that say about his feelings towards the blonde boy?

“Jimin is special... all the others I dated during uni... Mingyu, Bambam, Eunwoo... sure I liked them, but none of them ever made me feel the way Jimin makes me feel. I was never scared to tell them I liked them, I was never scared to ask them out because I knew I would be able to take the possible rejection. Only one person besides Jimin has made me feel this way, and all I did for two years was admire him from afar until he finally did something.”

“Jungkook... are you _in love_ with Jimin?” Jungkook looked at his friend with a “duh” expression, as if that had always been clear.

“I... I thought this was just a crush. I had no idea your feelings were that serious.” Taehyung’s voice was a lot calmer now, and laced with just a hint of pity that Jungkook caught onto but decided not to comment. He felt sorry for himself sometimes too.

He hadn’t ever said it out loud - that he was in love with Jimin. He thought it was silly, to be in love when they had known each other for just a little over a month, but he had felt this way before, and he recognized the feelings. They had always differed from his regular-crush feelings, but it wasn’t until today, when he found himself comparing it to how he felt 7 years ago, that he was sure. The rapid heartbeat whenever their eyes met, the warmth spreading through his body whenever Jimin smiled at him, the tingling sensation whenever he heard his laugh, the undeniable smile that would form on his face whenever Jimin’s name popped up on his phone. The endless nights he would lay in bed, imagining Jimin next to him, just cuddling and talking and sharing their deepest thoughts and secrets with each other. Hoping that one day he would be able to hold his hand, and hug him tightly and kiss his cheeks and his lips and just stare into his eyes; those beautiful eyes that held his whole universe in them.

Jungkook was in love with Jimin, he was sure of that now.

“But you don’t know if Jimin will ever do anything, even if it does turn out that he likes you, he’s not used to being the one to confess.”

“That’s exactly why I need you, Tae.”

Taehyung let out a deep sigh, as he leaned back in the couch, head tilted towards the ceiling. Thin rays of sunlight were coming through the window, hitting the chandelier and reflecting onto his skin, making him look like one of the pretty paintings on the wall.

“I can’t promise you anything.” He finally said and Jungkook sat up straight excitement flowing through him. “Jimin might not be comfortable enough to confide in me about his feelings for you, if there are any, especially since you’re my best friend... but I’ll give it a try. When I find it fit of course.”

Jungkook surged forward engulfing his friend into a tight hug, which reminded Taehyung of when they had first met five years ago and Jungkook had been a young, wide-eyed 18-year old trying to navigate his way through uni. He had always been fond of the younger boy, and whenever Jungkook needed help or advice, he would be there for him.

*

It definitely wasn’t the first time that Jimin had seen a costume shop, but it was the first time he had set foot it one, and he wasn’t disappointed. Everywhere he looked there were rows and shelves with masks, capes, wings, outfits, wigs, makeup and anything else one would need to create the perfect costume. Colours everywhere in every shade, but slightly more red and black than anything else. All in all it was pretty much the opposite of the bridal shop, and Jimin couldn’t get enough, skimming through anything he could get his hands on, in the slightly cluttered space. Just as he was running his fingers over a long teal wig, that was part of a mermaid costume, he sensed a presence close to him and heard the familiar chuckle from behind.

“Now _that_ would be quite a sight!” Jimin turned around to face Jungkook, who nodded at the wig in his hand.

“Having second thoughts on the whole cabbage thing? I have to say I wouldn’t hold it against you ditching our matching costume, if you go as a mermaid wearing that wig!”

“Don’t be silly.” Jimin replied, hiding his slight blush as he placed the wig back on the mannequin. “Do I look like a mermaid to you?”

_Damn it, Jimin, what kind of dumb response was that? _

Today was the first time he had seen Jungkook since their whole double-date-not-really-date thing, a few days ago, and for some reason he had found himself confused and nervous around the younger boy. He couldn’t quite tell where these feelings were coming from, or what they even were but for some reason he would suddenly get easily flustered, not always able to think 100 percent clearly. It was so different from his usual confident demeanour, and he wasn’t very happy about it. On top of that, the thought of Yeosang kept lingering in the back of his head. At first Jimin had contemplated asking about him, but Jungkook hadn’t mentioned it once and he didn’t want to seem silly if it turned out that he had just been over-analysing the whole situation. He had come to the conclusion that the only reason why he had been thinking so much about it, wasn’t because he cared like Hoseok had implied, but because he would have expected Jungkook to tell him if he was interested in someone. That’s what friends do, and they were friends now, right?

“Is this where I mention that it’s a costume and you don’t exactly look like a cabbage either?” Jimin giggled at Jungkook’s response and shoved him lightly.

Just as he turned and was about to go find Jin and Taehyung he felt a slight tug on his arm.

“At least try it on just for a second.” Jungkook was holding the wig in his hand, reaching it out to Jimin. “Please? For me?” The blonde narrowed his eyes, and crossed his arms as Jungkook tried to convince him with a pout. “How about,” Jungkook tossed Jimin the teal wig, and pulled out another one, “you try that on, and I try this one on? It’s just for fun?”

Jimin looked at the wig in his hands, and the bright pink one that Jungkook held, before turning his gaze to the other boy, and the pleading pout still on his face. _Cute, _he thought for a second, and then quickly pushed it away. Before he could change his mind again, he rolled his eyes and pulled the wig over his head, much to Jungkook’s glee.

“Are you happy now?” Jimin said adjusting the wig in a nearby mirror and facing Jungkook, who was staring at him with wide eyes and a huge grin.

“Jimin, you look... so pretty!”

Jimin, once again, rolled his eyes thinking that the younger boy was just joking, and went back to the mirror. Okay, maybe he did look rather cute, but there was no way he would wear this wig out in public, although he made a mental note to possibly consider dying his hair this colour in the future. Just as he turned back to Jungkook, he doubled over with laughter at the sight in front of him.

“What?” Jungkook asked confusedly. “What’s so funny?” Jimin tried to respond, but couldn’t stop laughing at Jungkook with his bright pink hair. “Well, I personally think I look stunning!” Jungkook finally said, realizing that Jimin was laughing at him.

“I-I’m sorry!” He finally managed to get out between giggles, each of which made Jungkook’s heart skip a beat. “I just... wasn’t prepared.”

“Prepared for what? Me, looking gorgeous?” Jungkook flipped the long hair over his shoulder, making Jimin burst into a fit of giggles again. Once his laughter died down, they placed the wigs back in their place and went to find their two friends.

“What are you smiling about?” Jimin asked, noticing Jungkook looking at his phone.

“All jokes aside, that colour really does suit you!” Jimin furrowed his brows, wondering what on earth he was talking about when he looked down at the screen only to see a photo of himself with the wig on.

“When did you take that?!” He nearly yelled, trying to grab the phone from the other boy’s hand.

“While you were busy admiring yourself in the mirror.”

“Jungkook! Delete it!”

“But you look pretty!” Jimin was pouting angrily at Jungkook, with his arms crossed and somehow Jungkook found it both cute and intimidating at the same time.

“I won’t show anyone, I promise! Look I took one of myself too, and I’ll send it to you. As leverage.”

The younger boy swiped to another photo, showing himself with his own wig. Jimin muttered a few incoherent words, before reluctantly agreeing to letting Jungkook keep the photo of him, but only after he had sent himself the one of Jungkook.

When they finally spotted Taehyung and Jin looking at some costume make-up, they decided to stand back for a while noticing how comfortable the two seemed together, and not wanting to intrude. Jungkook hadn’t even wanted to go along today in the first place, since he had already ordered his and Jimin’s costumes online, but once he heard that Jimin was going, of course he was suddenly up for it. He would jump at any chance to spend time with the older boy. Jin had insisted on Jimin coming along, because he was nervous about being alone with Taehyung, but it seemed that Jimin’s company was now redundant.

Instead he and Jungkook decided to look around a bit more, trying on scary masks and laughing at some of the more silly costumes.

“So how is the wedding coming along?” Jimin asked, while Jungkook was playing with some strange wooden contraption.

“Everything is going great according to Sooyoung! She made me feel a bit dumb the other day, because she was talking about deciding on someone to make the wedding cake and I had thought that the catering would take care of that as well, but apparently I was wrong. I mean, I have never arranged a wedding so...”

“Oh well, some caterers do cakes as well, but I think Jin and his staff will already have their hands full, with just the menu. Also they have never done a wedding on this scale and their only bakers are Seongwha, the dessert expert and... Yeosang.” Jimin hesitated slightly with the latter’s name, watching Jungkook’s face, trying to notice any sort of reaction but it never came. _Interesting. _

“Well as great as they both are, I guess the sort of wedding cake Sooyoung has in mind might be too much for just two people.”

“They are both great indeed.” Jimin knew he should probably just leave the whole Yeosang thing, since nothing indicated there was something between the two boys but his curiosity got the better of him, and before he could stop himself he found himself asking.

“So have you been talking to him lately? Yeosang, I mean. Since the festival.” Jimin kept his eyes on the younger boy the whole time, trying to read his expressions. He seemed rather surprised at Jimin’s question, eyes widening slightly, eyebrows raised.

“I mean... we text sometimes, you know. I haven’t seen him, since Jin has been keeping them busy. He was pretty happy about getting today off.” There was a hint of a smile on Jungkook’s face, but whether that was because of Yeosang, or just his good mood in general, Jimin couldn’t quite tell.

“Do you plan on seeing him again?” The question left his mouth unintentionally, and he instantly regretted it. It was a simple question, but the implications were definitely there and Jimin didn’t want to seem too nosey, or as if he was butting in on their business. This time Jungkook chuckled lightly as the question, which confused Jimin. What was so funny about a question like that?

“What, do you mean see him, as in a ‘date’?”

“Well, was it a date last time?”

Jimin was yelling at himself internally to just shut up, and stop asking questions that were none of his business, and that he wasn’t actually sure he wanted answers to. Jungkook, however, seemed to be amused with them and Jimin couldn’t comprehend why. He would’ve thought that the other boy would be annoyed by now.

“Why do you wanna know?” Jungkook leaned back against the wall, a slight smirk on his face, his tone teasing rather than annoyed. His hands were shoved in his pockets, and he tilted his head to the side as he eyed Jimin, watching with amusement as a blush crept onto his face.

“I don’t wanna know...” Jimin muttered under his breath, but loud enough for the other to hear, as his eyes were fixated on the floor, his foot drawing invisible circles.

“Jimin...”

“You would tell me, wouldn’t you?” Jimin suddenly blurted out, not hearing Jungkook say his name, and finally looked up to face him. “If you were interested in Yeosang, or dating him or anyone else, you would tell me, right? Because we’re friends?”

The smirk left Jungkook’s face, and with Jimin staring at him so intensely, he tried to keep a straight face. He tried to keep his eyes cool, and hoped the hurt in them wouldn’t show. He hoped the way his heart clenched at Jimin’s words, wouldn’t be obvious and he hoped his voice wouldn’t betray him when he replied.

“Of course. Yeah... we’re friends.” Jungkook offered the best smile he could muster at the moment, and Jimin didn’t seem to notice anything unusual as he smiled back at the younger boy, completely unaware of the effect he had on him.

As the two boys went looking for Taehyung and Jin again, to see if they were almost done shopping, they started talking about their friends, exchanging funny and embarrassing stories.

“I don’t think I have ever seen Jin so upset, and Namjoon had no idea that he had just completely ruined the recipe!” They both laughed loudly as Jimin finished yet another anecdote, involving him and his two friends.

“You know, most of your stories end up with Jin getting mad at either you or Namjoon or both of you?” Jungkook had realized this about halfway through, and thought it was quite funny since his impression of Jin was not that of someone who get so easily upset.

“Ah, you’re right... He doesn’t actually get upset that often, but when he does it’s always so funny which is why most of my funny stories involve him getting mad.” Jungkook nodded his head in understanding.

“He seems like a good guy, though.”

“Jin is... a _really_ great guy. I don’t know where I would be without him and Namjoon.”

There it was again. Jungkook was still curious about Jimin’s past and how Jin and Namjoon had been involved, but he still thought it was too soon to ask him about it. He would rather have the older boy initiate _that_ conversation.

“He is actually the reason I spent a whole year being addicted to Masterchef, you know the cooking show? I’m pretty sure, that he has watched every season of every show Gordon Ramsay has ever been in! It’s actually his biggest dream to meet the ‘man who inspired his livelihood’ as he calls him.”

“You know there is a very slight chance, that I could make that possible.” Jimin looked at Jungkook in disbelief, absolutely sure that the younger boy must be taking the mickey.

“Right, ‘cause you have connections to Gordon Ramsay!” The sarcasm was evident in his voice. 

“Well, my parents do... their current chef used to work at one of his London restaurants.” Jimin’s expression was now a mixture of shock, confusion and still disbelief.

His parent’s chef? Did his parents own a restaurant? Was it their personal chef? And if so, did they really have connections to someone as important as Gordon Ramsay? Jimin had his suspicions that Jungkook might be well off, but he had no idea on which scale.

“Ah... we have never gotten around to talk about family yet, have we?” Jungkook said, scratching his neck nervously, as he noticed the look on Jimin’s face.

“No, we haven’t.” The blonde boy cast his gaze downward at the mention of family, hoping Jungkook would pick up on the hint; it was the last topic he wanted to talk about.

Jimin remembered Hoseok mentioning that Jungkook hadn’t exactly had the best childhood either, but he didn’t know if that was caused by his family or something else. Jimin had naturally assumed it had been his parents’ fault, but the way he spoke of them didn’t seem as if there was any bad blood between them.

“Well... if Jin ever does want to meet him, I can see what I can do. No promises, of course! I’d be lucky to even get in touch with his assistant.” Jungkook tried to diffuse the tension, and was desperate to change the topic when they finally found Taehyung and Jin. They were looking all cosy again, causing the other two boys to smile fondly.

“They seem to really hit it off.” Jungkook commented, as they watched them smiling and giggling together. “I just hope they’re both serious about it, I wouldn’t want Taehyung to get hurt again.”

“Oh I’m pretty sure you don’t have to worry about that. Like I said, Jin is a good guy, and from what I have heard he seems pretty hooked.”

“I hope so... Taehyung may not always show it, but he falls in love really easily. You know, a believer in love at first sight and all that.” Jimin watched the two boys, and then turned to Jungkook a question burning in his mind.

“Have you ever been in love, Jungkook?” He knew perfectly well that Jungkook had in fact been in love, Hoseok had told him so, but he wasn’t about to admit that they had talked about him. Besides he wanted to hear it from Jungkook himself, hear his own story, and hopefully get to know him a little bit better from it.

“I have once.” Jungkook replied, not looking at Jimin. “When I was fifteen, there was this guy at my school... it was the same year I came out actually.” Jungkook seemed hesitant, as if he wasn’t quite sure if he should go on or not. Hoseok had said that Jungkook didn’t see any point in talking about past relationships, maybe that was why.

“If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine.” Jimin offered but Jungkook waved his hand dismissively.

“It’s fine really, it’s not like he broke my heart or anything. It’s just... well it’s kind of a long story.”

Jimin looked to Taehyung and Jin who seemed immersed in conversation, and not at all ready to leave.

“I think we have the time.”

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter ! Please tell me your thoughts! :)   
visuals on twitter!  
xoxo


	14. The Scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook tells Jimin a story from his past. The two of them spend the afternoon together, sharing stories, thoughts and a cute moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo, so just a quick notice: the flashback in this chapter, is not really a flashback but Jungkook telling his story from his POV.. it might feel like not much is happening at the moment, but I think their backstories are important, as well as the small interactions throughtout these type of chapters..   
TRIGGER WARNING: slight mention of homophobia! It's not much, but thought I would warn you anyway, if it's a sensitive topic for you!   
Also whenever I add mood music, the lyrics are usually very meaningful to the story, so if you don't know the songs I use, I would recommend you to look them up, and read the lyrics, but that's up to you of course :)  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy :) and please leave a comment even if it's short, I am kinda torn about how I feel with this chapter, so it would mean a lot to hear your thoughts!  
visuals on twt!  
xoxo

_~ A story told by Jungkook ~_

_When I was 15, there was a pretty popular guy at my school named Kim Yugyeom. He was the same age as me and, well, maybe popular is not the right word. You could say he was well-liked, respected. He was handsome, strong, kind, funny, smart and not obnoxious like most of the other popular kids. Apart from Sooyoung of course. Everyone just _loved_ Sooyoung... well, at least on the surface. Everyone knew who her parents were, their importance and influence, and no one ever dared to mess with her, and because I was her friend, people left me alone, they were pretty indifferent towards me actually. I wasn’t popular like her, but everyone knew who I was and knew Sooyoung was my friend. When I came out that year, word got around quickly but no one bothered me about it or were mean to me because of it. Sure, there were a couple looks now and then, but nothing more than that, and I thought “wow, the kids here are much more open-minded than I thought!” And then two years later, Sooyoung left for university. She moved here, only after I assured her that I would be fine, because nothing had ever happened before, and I only had one more year left anyways. God, I was so naive. It became pretty clear to me, that Sooyoung was the only reason why I had been safe before. _

_There was one group of kids in particular that had it out for me. I never understood back then, what they had against me, but then a few years ago I ran into an old classmate. She dated one of the guys briefly back then, and she told me that they resented me because of my life, my situation which I had no control over. According to them I had it easy, because I came from a rich family and had rich friends, and it seemed as if my family life was so perfect, while they all came from broken families, who were less well off. So they decided to take their own misery out on me. Whenever they pushed me over and caused my glasses to break, or when they threw my backpack into a pond, it was no big deal, because my parents could always just buy me new things, right? That’s what they always said, and I couldn’t even oppose to that because it was true. I made up excuses to my parents every time it happened, I didn’t want them to know the truth about what was happening. _

_Then there was the gay thing. I was the only out kid at my school at the time, and two of those kids would call me a disgrace to my family. They said that my family gave me everything, and I was an ungrateful brat by repaying them like that. As if it was a choice, you know? I never really thought they actually had a problem with me being gay, but they sort of used it against me. Used it as a weapon against me, because it was so easy to do so. One of the guys found out about my crush on Yugyeom, and blackmailed me, threatened to tell him about my crush. All this kid wanted... was money for lunch. And you know, I would have given it to him, if he had just asked. I would have shared it with him, if he had just told me that he couldn’t afford the school lunch, but some people don’t want to be pitied. _

_After a couple months, a few more people targeted me. It was never too serious, though. A push or a shove, tripping me over in the hallway. It was kind of like a thing you know, ‘pick on the rich kid, with no friends.’ Sooyoung had no idea what was going on, because I didn’t want to bother her while she was busy with uni and getting settled. I know she would have felt guilty and tried to help but she couldn’t exactly do anything when she was all the way over here, and I was stuck back there. I didn’t want to burden my parents with the trouble of changing schools, or any school meetings, because I knew how busy they always were. So I endured it. Besides it wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle, they never really harmed me that bad, I think it was more of a principal thing, as if trying to prove that being rich and things like status won’t always proctect you, but I never actually thought that way. _

_Then one day, a few months into the school year, I was sitting outside the school entrance minding my business when that one group came up to me. They ripped the book I was reading out of my hands, and started throwing my bag around, dumping out the contents. There were only a few people still at the school at that time, but no one dared to do anything, or say anything to them... Or maybe they just didn’t care. Then one of them pushed me over, causing my glasses to fall over and just stepped on them, laughing about how I would have to bother my parents for a new pair again. That was the third pair since the school year started. That’s when it happened. _

_I barely had time to register what was going on, before that guy was being lifted off the ground and shoved against the wall. Of course it was hard to see 100 percent clearly without my glasses, and I was still half-sitting half-lying on the ground, but I recognized his voice immediately. Kim Yugyeom, of all people, was shouting at my bullies. It was so strange seeing that side of him, since he rarely got upset, and I couldn’t believe that he was actually standing up for me. They all started arguing but he silenced them pretty quickly, since people at my school respected him. Every group liked him, and actually listened to what he had to say. Once he had shooed off the group and made them promise to leave me alone, he helped me up and I was just... starstruck. I had had a crush on this guy for two years, and here he was talking to me, helping me out. A gay kid, with no friends. I think I only said like a few words to him that day, but he gave me his number and told me to let him know if anyone bothered me again. After that day, word got around pretty quickly once again, that I was now “under Kim Yugyeom’s protection”, as some of them would say. _

_We started texting and two weeks later, he was the second guy to come out at my school. A few weeks after that, we went on our first date. A couple months later and my crush had developed to something a lot deeper, but the school year ended eventually and I had to leave for uni. He was going to a university in the opposite side of the country, and ultimately I made the decision that a long distance relationship wouldn’t work out. At least not for me, and he respected that. The last time I saw him, was when my parents threw this going-away party for me. Completely unnecessary in my opinion, but they insisted, so I spent most of the party with Yugyeom, and ended up crying when we said goodbye. He kept a smile the whole evening though, and I knew he was being strong for my sake. I haven’t seen him since then, and we decided not to keep in touch, in order to make it easier and it worked. I got over him eventually, but at least I know what it feels like to be in love, and that means that I will know for sure, if I ever feel that way again. _

_~ End of story ~_

Jimin had been listening intently while Jungkook told him about his past, going through a whirlwind of emotions and thoughts, yet one of them stuck with him.

_“It could have been me.” _

When Jungkook told him about the kids who had bullied him, that they came from poor, broken families, Jimin couldn’t help but feel his stomach lurch at that. If he had had a slightly different upbringing, or friends that were like himself, or if he hadn’t had Namjoon and Jin, he could have ended up like that. Full of hate and resent towards other people who had it better, even a kid who had no say in what type of life he had, and it made him sick to even imagine himself being that type of person.

Of course there were rich kids who were just as bad, who would pick on the poor kids, but Jimin knew Jungkook had never been that type of person, and he was pretty sure Sooyoung hadn’t been either. So Jungkook had been a victim instead, to a group of kids with the same sad stories as Jimin. He couldn’t help but wonder where those kids were now. If they had moved away, and created a new and better life for themselves just like he had, or if they were stuck back there, creating a sad pattern. He wondered if Jungkook ever thought about them as well.

“Did you ever forgive them? The kids that bullied you?” It was supposed to be a story about the one time Jungkook had been in love, but Jimin had ended up focusing on another aspect of the story.

“I don’t know if there was ever anything to forgive.” Jungkook replied, earning a confused look from the other boy. “I never actually hated them for what they did, if anything I felt sorry for them. The things they did... it wasn’t alright, of course it wasn’t, but back then I knew that they were lashing out for a reason. Even though I didn’t know the reason at the time, a part of me understood that they weren’t actually bad people, they were unfortunate in life. Just like me, they had no choice what type of family they were born in to. They had no control over what type of life they were forced to live.”

“No one forced them to bully you, Jungkook.” For some reason, Jimin didn’t see the situation as lightheartedly as Jungkook. It’s not that he wanted him to hate those kids forever, but he didn’t understand how he could just brush it off like that. “Just because their lives were miserable, didn’t give them the right to try and make you miserable as well. And believe me the last thing those type of people want, is for someone to feel sorry for them. ‘They weren’t bad people, but they made bad choices’, is that it? I’m sorry, I know it’s none of my business... but what if they hadn’t bullied _you_? What if it had been some other kid, one who wasn’t as mentally strong as you, one who no one cared about saving, the way Yugyeom saved you? What if the bullying had just got worse, and they ended up really hurting someone? Mentally or physically. Would that still just be excused as bad decisions?”

“That’s a lot of ‘what ifs’, Jimin. I can’t decide something based on a hypothesis of what could have happened. All I do know is what actually happened to me, and that’s something I have moved on from. It’s a part of my past that I have let go of. I don’t want to spend the rest of my life hating someone for something they did a long time ago, that has no effect on my life now.”

Jungkook was always so reasonable, so fair and full of logic and it was something Jimin both loved and hated. He liked that it made him see things from a more diplomatic perspective, but he hated that it made himself feel guilty for always holding on to the negative aspect of things. It was something that Jimin rarely let shine through his cheery personality, but it was still a part of him nonetheless. A dark remnant of his own childhood. It’s not that Jimin was an inherently negative person, but the optimism that he always showed the world, definitely wasn’t always as genuine as most people might think. And Jimin did everything he could to hide that fact, since it clashed with the new life, the new persona he had created so carefully for himself.

“I’m sorry.” He finally said offering the darkhaired boy an apologetic smile. “I just feel like you’re too good for the world sometimes. There are bad people out there, but maybe those kids weren’t, maybe they really were just victims of their own life. In any way, it’s your decision if you feel the need to forgive them or not. It’s really none of my business.”

If only Jimin knew the kind of effect his words had on Jungkook. As soon as he said ‘you’re too good’, the younger boy had practically stopped listening, only focusing on those words playing over and over again, as he watched Jimin keep speaking, his eyes getting lost in the movements of his lips, even though he didn’t hear the words coming out of them.

“Jungkook? Hello?” Jimin waved his hand in front of Jungkook’s face finally snapping him out of it.

“Huh? I’m sorry, I think I spaced out for a minute.”

“Yeah...” Jimin narrowed his eyes at him questioningly. “You were pretty much... _staring_ at me?”

_Well, maybe if you weren’t so damn pretty, I wouldn’t be staring at you!_

“Oh... haha... sorry about that!” Jungkook chuckled nervously. “Totally didn’t even realise that... hah... was really spaced out there!”

Jimin was still eyeing him suspiciously but finally decided to let it go, as they now stood in silence surrounded by clown masks.

“So...”

“So... Taehyung and Jin must be done by now!” Jungkook offered, looking around to see if the two other boys were anywhere near them.

“Right! We should probably go find them.” Jimin finally said, starting to walk away wanting to get far away from the awkward tension that had arised so suddenly. Things had been going so great with Jungkook, his previous nervousness had pretty much vanished but now it had seem to returned, and he just wanted the tingling to stop. Jimin always hated things he didn’t understand, and this was no different.

“So did Sooyoung ever find out about what you went through?” Jimin finally decided to ask, desperate to talk about anything to break the awkward silence as they searched the large shop for their friends.

“Yeah, Yugyeom and I eventually told her about how we really met, and the truth came out. She was not happy when she found out! But she got over it and understood why I had kept it secret. Even though she did demand the names of those guys, I never told her. Taehyung knows about it too, since I have talked to him about the one real boyfriend I ever had, and I have a feeling that he might have told Yoongi once, but I don’t hold it against him. Like I said, I am over that part of my life.”

Maybe Jungkook and Jimin did have more in common, than Jimin initially thought. Apart from the fact that the younger boy didn’t mind talking about his past, while the older boy avoided it at all costs. Could you really say, that you were over something, if you refused to ever talk about it? Jimin pushed those thoughts aside, trying to keep the negativity away.

“And you really haven’t talked to Yugyeom since?”

“Nope, like I said, it was easier to get over each other that way. Even though Taehyung keeps making jokes about the people I have dated since...”

“They are not jokes, they are observations!” Jungkook was cut off, as they heard Taehyung’s voice loud and clear behind them, and turned around to see him with Jin, a basket full of costume make-up hanging from his arm.

“Taehyung, finally! We have been looking everywhere for you guys!”

“Obviously you didn’t look everywhere, or you would have found us!” Taehyung remarked rolling his eyes.

“We were just on the way to the cashier, we honestly thought you guys had left.” Jin said, giving Jimin a hinting look that maybe they should in fact just leave.

“Ah! Well, if you’re done we should get going, we really have nothing to get here. Lets go, Jungkook!” Jimin grabbed Jungkook by the elbow, waving a quick goodbye, and pulling the younger boy out of there.

“What was that about?” Jungkook asked, when Jimin finally let go of his arm as they approached the younger boy’s car parked nearby.

“I just thought they must have been doing well enough on their own, and they obviously need some privacy if they’re ever going to really date.”

“Oh.” Jungkook pursed his lips, feeling a bit dumb for not having realised that, but also happy that he was alone with Jimin again. He could still feel he warmth from his hand, where he had held on to his elbow.

“Don’t think you’ll get off that easy though!” Jimin pointed his finger at the younger boy. “I still want to know what Taehyung meant with ‘observations’, or jokes as you call them.”

Jungkook let out a deep sigh, as they got into his car. “Ah... that... Let’s just say that ever since Taehyung saw pictures of Yugyeom and I from back then, he has been convinced that I have some sort of type.” Jimin kept looking at Jungkook, urging him to elaborate, which caused the younger boy to sigh once more. “Okay, so Taehyung thinks that I only date tall guys with dark hair, and he thinks it’s just because Yugyeom was also tall and had dark hair. It’s completely ridiculous!”

_Tall guys with dark hair._ Why did Jimin feel like he had been punched in the stomach?

“But if Taehyung thinks that, there must be a reason.” Jimin pushed, suddenly wanting to know more about the type of guys that Jungkook had dated.

“Well... I dated three guys during uni, which Taehyung witnessed all of, and apart from one of them being the same height as me, the others were taller and all three of them had dark hair. On some of the pictures of me and Yugyeom, you can see he was also a little taller than me, so Taehyung came up with this stupid notion that that’s like my type or something. It’s just a coincidence.”

“Is it really?” Jimin teased, making the younger boy roll his eyes.

_If only Jimin knew,_ Jungkook thought, resisting the urge to confess right then and there.

“So, you going home?” Jungkook asked, finally starting the car and pulling out onto the road.

“Actually, do you want to get some coffee or something?”

Jimin had been enjoying Jungkook’s company today, and pretty much any time they spent together since they had become friends. Even though Jimin usually relished in his free time, spending as much time as possible just relaxing at home, this time he didn’t want to go home just yet.

“Coffee it is.” Jungkook tried to conceal the huge grin that formed on his face, wondering if Jimin could hear his rapid heartbeat.

*

“I feel like I am betraying Hoseok.” Jimin whispered as he and Jungkook found two seats by the window of the small coffee shop, he had never been to before. They had pretty much just driven around until they spotted a café, where Jungkook could easily park, and it was a cozy place that smelled deliciously of vanilla and cinnamon as soon as they walked through the door.

“This place is nice enough though, I’m sure he would forgive you. I just don’t understand the need for so many plants.” Jungkook commented, eyeing the different greenery.

“Plants are our source of oxygen, Jungkook.” Jimin tried to pull off a know-it-all sort of voice, earning a light laugh from the other boy.

Honestly, at this point, Jungkook would laugh at anything Jimin did or said.

_Mood music: DAY6 - I Wait _

Jimin lost track of time as he and Jungkook were talking, laughing and joking around, ordering more coffee and snacks, completely engulfed in each other and their easy flowing conversation. They took no notice of the people surrounding them as other customers would come and go, most of them thinking the two were on a date, due to their obvious chemistry, and smiling fondly at them.

Jungkook wondered if Jimin could feel it was well. The obvious pull there was between them, the small touches here and there that seemed so natural, the blonde probably didn’t even take notice of them. He wondered what would happen if he just leaned in slightly, and gave in to his urges to connect their lips. He wondered if Jimin’s lips would taste of the vanilla latte he had just finished, or if they would taste of the cherry lip-balm he kept applying.

It took a while before he realized that he was staring at the older boy’s lips, and when he finally pulled his eyes away, he looked up only to find them locking eyes. Had Jimin noticed that he had been staring again? Was he mad at him for doing so? No, he had a different look in his eyes, sort of... confused? Jungkook gulped loudly, the intensity of his gaze almost too much, combined with their close proximity. They were close enough that Jungkook could pick up Jimin’s light citrus scent, making him want to bury his nose in the crook of his neck. It was as if there was nothing else but him and Jimin. The chit-chat of the café had faded from his ears, his sole focus on the deep brown eyes in front of him, burning into his own. It felt as if there was an invisible wall between them, that they were trying to push down but couldn’t.

Suddenly there was a loud crash, startling both of them as they jumped in their seats turning towards the cause of the sound, a distressed looking teen who had dropped her glass, one of the staff hurrying over to take care of the mess. The two of them sat side by side, as they avoided each other’s gaze, before Jimin finally broke the silence going up to order a muffin. When he returned everything was back to normal, as if they hadn't just had an intense staring contest, and they continued their conversation.

“Have you invited Seongwha to the party?” It was a loaded question, Jungkook was aware of that. He might as well have asked “are you two still planning on seeing each other”, but this was much less obvious.

At least he hoped it was, but Jimin wasn’t a fool.

“Not yet. You know the whole one date at a time thing.” Jungkook tried to hide his face, as he rolled his eyes. Why couldn’t Jimin just realize that he and Seongwha weren’t meant to be? It seemed as if he kept pushing himself into something, he didn’t actually want. “I recently had a talk with Hoseok.”

_Oh?_

“And, thanks to him, I came to a conclusion. I will go on one more date with Seongwha, and if I still don’t really feel it going anywhere, then I’ll break it off with him. Before anyone gets hurt.”

Well, this was certainly progress. _Thank god for Hoseok_, Jungkook cheered silently. 

“I sort of realized that I might be dating him for the wrong reasons.“ Jimin tried to explain without going into detail about his past. “So I decided that by wanting too hold on to something secure, I might just be stopping myself from finding something true. I was in such a rush to just fall in love that I convinced myself, he was the one, when in reality I could just be getting in my own way. Spending my time on something safe, when I could be spending that time on persuing something new and real.”

Jungkook so wished that Jimin was talking about him, but knew that he was just speaking in general and not about anyone in particular.

“I think that when we kissed, it was a spur of the moment thing, but it made me feel things and that led me to making a rash decision. But I think anyone kissing their ex when drunk, would probably feel something.” Jungkook nodded, as he let Jimin talk, pleased that he was finally realizing the very things Jungkook had been thinking himself. “So we’re going on another date next week, since the company is pretty busy, and then it’s all or nothing I guess.”

“I trust that you will make the right decision for yourself.” Jungkook said, patting Jimin on the back in an overly friendly gesture.

“What about you, Jungkook? You know, we always end up talking about me, but what about you? Anyone you’re seeing? A young chef perhaps?” For some reason, Jimin just couldn’t let the Yeosang thing go. Jungkook had only kind of answered his question about it earlier, and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Jungkook contemplated his answer for a moment, wondering if he should just go for it. Jimin was usually oblivious to hints anyway, and he would probably end up thinking that Jungkook was talking about someone else, which only worked in favour of the plan.

“Well... there might be someone I like. And it’s not someone tall and dark-haired, much to Taehyung’s dismay.”

“Wait, Taehyung knows?” Jimin asked, his eyes widening. Maybe if Jungkook didn’t want to tell, he could pull it out of Taehyung somehow.

“He knows that I like someone, and he knows who it is.”

“Well, who is it then? Is it Yeosang? I mean, he’s not very tall... pretty much my height. I guess, you really don’t have a type then.”

Should he be happy, that Jimin was so curious? That must mean something, right, and he couldn’t help but enjoy having the older boy’s full attention.

“I’m not saying any names. The boy doesn’t even know that I like him.”

“Well, tell him then!” Jimin shoved him lightly, almost making him lose his balance on the small stool, causing a giggle from the older boy. “Anyone would be lucky to have you, Jungkook!” It was a common thing for friends to tell each other, and he knew it didn't mean anything, yet it still made Jungkook melt hearing it from him.

“I’m not sure how he feels about me, though, so I’m worried he will reject me and I don’t know if I could handle that. I haven’t even known him for very long, but he makes me feel so many things.”

Jimin was sure he was talking about Yeosang at this point. Someone not very tall, who he hadn’t known for long. Who else could it be?

“I really like him, so I don’t want to confess unless I’m sure that he feels the same.”

Jimin didn’t notice the look in Jungkook’s eyes; the silent pleading.

“I’m sure he does like you, though. He would be a fool not to!”

_Oh, Jimin you have no idea. Such a fool, indeed._

*

Hours had passed, and the sun was starting to set, while the two boys were finishing what they had decided would be their last cup of coffee. Time had passed by so quickly, that they were both surprised when they noticed the sky outside, turning pink.

“No way! You must be kidding!” Jimin almost choked on his coffee at Jungkook’s revelation.

“Nope! You can ask Taehyung and Sooyoung! I’m sure they still have tons of pictures.”

“I’m sorry, I just can’t imagine you with red hair.” Jimin was slightly shaking his head, trying to imagine the boy in front of him with anything other than dark brown hair.

“I made a bet with Taehyung, and I lost, so I had to go through with it.”

“What was the bet?”

“Whether or not I could go a week without gaming. If I lost, I had to dye my hair the colour of one of my favorite anime characters. Unfortunately I didn’t know he had paid off my roommate to basically spy on me.”

“How long?” Jimin asked, a slight smile on his face, as Jungkook buried his face in his hands in embarrassment.

“... 22 hours.” Jimin burst into a laughing fit, having to hold onto the table in order to not fall off his chair. “What can I say? My uni days were pretty much studying, gaming and watching anime. A total cliché, I know. I have no regrets, though, I ended up keeping the colour for quite some time.”

Jimin found it somehow endearing, how Jungkook had been a typical uni guy, spending his day gaming and making dumb bets with his friends. It seemed as if he had been happy, enjoying himself, and that made Jimin happy, after hearing what he had gone through before that.

“So, I have to know, which character inspired you?”

“Do you know One Piece?”

Jimin stared at Jungkook blankly.

“Jungkook... who doesn’t know One Piece? Wait... Shanks?” Jimin’s eyes widened, referring to the red-haired character. Jungkook simply nodded, almost sure of what was going to happen next. “Please, tell me you have a picture!” Jimin folded his hands in front of him, looking at Jungkook with the best puppy eyes he could muster, and how could he say no to that?

He let out a sigh, as he dug out his phone, finding the only picture he still had. It was pretty simple, just a picture of him smiling with his red hair and a white headband, but Jimin practically cooed at the sight.

“Oh my god, you were _so cute!_” He quickly grabbed the phone out of his hand, before Jungkook registered what was going on, and was looking at the screen, a fond smile plastered on his face.

If Jimin didn’t stop saying things like that, Jungkook wasn’t sure how much longer he could go on without just pulling him into his arms, kissing him all over his face. He noticed Jimin shiver slightly, and asked if he was cold, but before the older boy could reply, Jungkook picked up his scarf and wrapped it around Jimin’s neck, before pulling it towards himself and placing it delicately around his own as well, earning a surprised look from the blonde.

Jungkook replied with a small smile, and after a few seconds, Jimin turned to the window, taking a sip of his coffee, a blush creeping onto his cheeks, completely unaware of the younger boy’s gaze on him.

*


	15. The Breakup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin and Seongwha reach a mutual agreement, and Jimin discovers something about the other boy. Jungkook goes to Taehyung for help and is optimistic about the future, but after a talk with Jin, Taehyung faces complications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo,  
I just want to thank you all for the kudos and comments, they're such a big motivation, so please keep them coming!   
Hope you enjoy the chapter, tell me your thoughts! :)  
visuals on twt!  
xoxo

If there was one thing Jimin was always confident about, it was his style and fashion sense. Anyone who had spent even five minutes with him knew this. Lately, however, he had found himself distracted and more than once he would be staring at his closet with no idea what to wear, and today was no exception. Just as he was holding up two shirts, he felt something soft against his leg and looked down to see Valentino, slinking himself around Jimin’s legs, meowing softly. He put the two shirts aside, lifting up Valentino and smiling fondly at the cat.

“You’re in need of some attention aren’t you?” He nuzzled the cat’s nose, as he sat with him on a chair, hoping a short break would help inspire him. “I’m sorry I haven’t spent much time with you today.” Jimin always enjoyed talking to Valentino, even though he couldn’t answer, it was nice having someone he could vent to. Even if it was a cat. “I was a little preoccupied with finding a outfit, you see, I’m going on a date today. You remember Seongwha? He was always so nice to you. I know he sneaked you extra treats behind my back, but I don’t blame him. Who could say no to this face?” Jimin lifted Valentino up, bringing the cat’s face close to his own as he smiled. “Maybe that’s why Hobi ended up overfeeding you...”

He placed Valentino back on his lap, threading his fingers through the soft fur. “Sometimes I wish you could talk. Maybe you would be able to give me some advice, you always seem like you have a lot on your mind. You’re a very wise cat aren’t you?”

It wasn’t a lie. Jimin knew why he had been so distracted lately; the whole situation with Seongwha. During the past week and his talks with Hoseok and Jungkook, he was pretty sure how today’s date was going to end. Even though he hated to admit it, his friends had been right, about him rushing into things without thinking them through. Once he stopped denying it, he knew that he didn’t actually feel anything for the other boy, and that he probably never would. He was actually quite happy, that he had realized it so soon, instead of continuing this for months. The only regret he would have, was if he somehow hurt Seongwha’s feelings. Even though they had been quite clear, that this was an undefined, unofficial thing, he couldn’t be sure that Seongwha actually felt the same way that he did about it.

He was happy he had realized it, but he was also a bit sad. In some way he had seen Seongwha as a ray of hope, a possibility of finally finding love. Didn’t people always say you needed to know someone in order to love them? If so, Seongwha had been a perfect candidate. They already knew each other, he knew that he at least liked him, and he was a good guy with his life under control. Just like he had told his friends and himself, it was the easy option, but unfortunately it had been the wrong one as well.

Jimin just didn’t want to end up being thirty and still never have experienced love. Sure, for some people that didn’t seem like a big deal, but it was to him, and even though five years might seem like a long time, he felt as if that time was slipping through his fingers. He didn’t have much time to go out and meet people, and during work he was always so focused on his clients. Even if he did meet someone how was he supposed to know if he fell in love with them, or if it was simply just another infatuation? He thought back to what Jungkook had said.

_I know what it feels like to be in love, and that means that I will know for sure, if I ever feel that way again. _

Jungkook was lucky. He knew what love felt like, he knew if that was what he felt. How was Jimin supposed to know what he felt, if he had never experienced it before? Maybe he could ask Jungkook how he knew that he was in love? Maybe he could explain how it really felt, how you could be sure that you were in love. Or he could ask Taehyung, who he knew had been in love with Yoongi. He was fairly sure Jin had been in love once or twice as well. Jimin knew there wasn’t much point in asking his other two friends. Hoseok had never been in love, as far as Jimin knew. He might be having some sort of crush on Yoongi now, but he doubted that he was in love, and he knew Namjoon had never been in love either.

Those two, who were both older than him, had asked Jimin time after time why he was so eager to fall in love so quickly, since they weren’t in any rush. They didn’t understand why Jimin, a young, confident, successful, independent man, needed someone else so bad. But to Jimin, it wasn’t about _needing_ someone. It was about wanting to _feel_ something. He saw it in the eyes of his client all day long, and he wanted that for himself. He wasn’t going to find it in Seongwha though, so he gave Valentino one last nuzzle before letting him go, and finally settling on an outfit before he had to head out.

*

Every time Jimin saw Seongwha walking towards him, he remembered why he initially felt attracted to him. He still remembered the day they met, how blunt Seongwha had been when he had approached him, and how Jimin had been taken by surprise, but also very intrigued. Not just anybody was confident enough to approach someone in the way he had.

Like always, Seongwha was dressed to the nines, and looked absolutely stunning, but all Jimin felt was a desire to ask him where he had purchased that amazing sweater. They had picked a new dessert café for the date, aromas of sugar and chocolate filling the air. Jimin had intended for a casual setting, and just like their first date they had a nice time. Nice. It was easy for them to talk to each other, and make each other laugh but it was so obvious, at least to Jimin, that their vibe was friendly. He had noticed it on their first date, but ignored it back then, even the fact that the only touch they shared that day, was a short hug and a kiss on the cheek. Sure they had been holding hands, but Jimin held hands with all his friends from time to time.

He really did hope that there wouldn’t be any hard feelings between them, because he actually wanted to stay friends with Seongwha. Not in the way you sometimes ask your ex ‘I hope we can stay friends’ when you don’t actually mean it, but genuinely. It would certainly be less awkward whenever Jimin came by the catering company. And Seongwha was a genuinely nice guy, who Jimin liked to spend time with.

Funny and talented, he would really be a perfect boyfriend, if Jimin had just felt that way. Once again he pushed those thoughts away, telling himself to stop getting distracted by what an amazing guy Seongwha was. That was what got him in this situation in the first place. There were plenty of amazing guys out there. Seongwha, Jin, Namjoon and Hoseok were all amazing. Handsome, talented in their own fields, funny, kind. Even Taehyung and Jungkook had qualities that made them amazing. That didn’t mean he had to date them, just because they were amazing. Seongwha could be a world leader, but it didn’t change the fact that Jimin had no romantic feelings for him, and they had no romantic future together.

“Wow... this soufflé is... amazing.” Seongwha said in between bites. “You know, it’s so rare that you can find a really good chocolate soufflé at a place like this. Usually you have to go to some expensive restaurant to get this kind of quality and texture.”

All things aside, Jimin had to admit it was cute when Seongwha talked about food. It was clear that he was passionate about it, and Jimin hoped he would end up with someone, who could share that passion with him.

“What about your lemon cheesecake, Jimin? Is it good?”

“Oh, It’s great... I mean, I don’t know much about things like texture and such, but I know that it tastes really good.”

Seongwha chuckled lightly at Jimin’s response. “You know what? I should bring Yeosang here. That boy loves his desserts, he’s always asking if I need assistance, but I know he’s just trying to sneak a taste.”

_Oh? _

“I think it might be the baker thing... because as a baker, I think he looks up to me as the company’s designated pastry chef. At least that’s what Mina told me once, and they have become really good friends lately.”

Jimin was observing Seongwha thoughtfully, as the other boy continued talking about his co-worker. He couldn’t help but think about Jungkook, since he had been pondering whether him and Yeosang had something going on.

“Yeosang is a really good cook though, aside from being a baker. I know Jin wouldn’t have hired him if he wasn’t, so it actually makes me rather proud that he looks up to me, because he has some very good skills himself.”

“I guess, you two must work a lot together, being the only two bakers in the kitchen?” Jimin asked, and Seongwha smiled widely as he replied.

“Oh yeah! We get along really well actually, he’s very funny too, always making jokes and then Jin comes over and scolds him for not focusing and starts saying how Gordon Ramsay would never stand for that in his kitchen.”

Jimin couldn’t help but smile fondly, as he listened to Seongwha go on talking about the other young chef, and all their antics, a glint in his eyes. He almost forgot the whole purpose of this date, because it was starting to feel more like a friendly catchup than an actual date.

“... so then he turned around, spoon in his mouth, eyes wide because he had been caught!” Seongwha let out a small chuckle and suddenly looked at Jimin, as if just now noticing who he was together with. “I’m sorry... I have been talking an awful lot, haven’t I?”

“Don’t worry, it’s fine! I like hearing about what you get up to at work, you guys always have the funniest stories. The only thing funny at the bridal shop is when someone mistakes tulle for organza!”

Seongwha smiled carefully, as Jimin let out a short laugh, but it was obvious that he had no idea what was so funny about what Jimin said, and the latter quickly broke the awkward silence.

“Listen, Seongwha... we need to talk.”

“Oh, we do don’t we?” Seongwha replied to the well-known break up line. Jimin searched for his reaction, and to his relief, he didn’t seem visibly upset. “I have to say, I’m not surprised. I had a feeling this was coming.”

“You did?”

“Jimin... our first date... it was great, I had a good time and I know you did too, before getting sick, but on my way home, I was thinking about it and I couldn’t shake this feeling that we... well it felt like a friend thing.”

So, he had noticed it too. It brought some relief to Jimin that Seongwha felt the same and he let out a deep breath.

“I can’t tell you how happy I am that you feel that way. I have been thinking exactly the same thing.”

“You know, when I came back to town I applied for that job at Kim’s Catering because I thought I was over you, that’s what I told Jin and Namjoon. Then when I saw you that day... I just had all these feelings washing over me, and I wanted to win you back. So I dyed my hair that day, when we were all going out, and when I saw you that night... wow! When we were dancing and when we kissed and when we agreed to try this out again, I thought it was the right thing to do. But then we went on that date, and I slowly realized that most of those feelings were nostalgia. Our time together last year...it was indescribable.”

Jimin couldn’t help but smile a bit at Seongwha’s words. They did have a good time together.

“I guess a part of me remembered that, when I saw you after such a long time. It was that part of me that longed to feel that way again, the way I felt with you. But now I’m pretty sure, that I won’t feel that way again... with you.”

In another situation, Jimin would probably have been hurt. It would hurt to hear something like that from someone you actually had feelings for. But right now all Jimin felt was relief.

“I think we both rushed into this, searching for something. I’m just glad we agree that we won’t find what we’re looking for in each other.”

Jimin finally said, and the two boys smiled at each other.

“By the way... we’re like... we’re friends, right?” Seongwha asked after a few seconds of comfortable silence.

“Well, I would definitely appreciate it if we could stay friends.”

“Oh, great!” Seongwha let out a sigh of relief. “It’s just that Namjoon said that Sooyoung had invited us all to this Halloween party, and I’m pretty sure you’re going too, so I didn’t want it to be, you know, awkward.”

“Oh, not at all!” Jimin waved his hand. “We obviously get along as friends. Are you all going as a group then? I know that Jin is going with Taehyung, Jungkook and myself. It’s so cute Jin and Taehyung are going to wear matching costumes.”

Seongwha hesitated for a short while, before he finally replied with a slight blush. “Actually... I’m probably going to go with Yeosang, we were talking about costumes the other day.” Jimin raised an eyebrow which just increased Seongwha’s blushing as he continued. “He originally wanted to go as Harley Quinn, but then we heard that Jin was going as her, so he was trying to come up with something else, and I was just helping him with ideas.”

Jimin pressed his lips together, trying to contain his smile as he nodded along. So maybe, Seongwha had more than one reason for wanting to break this thing off with Jimin.

“So you and Yeosang get along like... really well?” Seongwha cast his gaze downwards, but the fond smile that formed on his face was obvious.

“Yeah... but what about you? What are you going as?”

“Oh it’s kind of funny actually. So first Taehyung and I were going to match, but then Jungkook had this idea that I really liked, since I’m not really into the scary stuff. Anyways Jungkook is wearing this huge rabbit costume and I’m going to wear this silly cabbage costume because, you know, rabbits eat cabbage!” Jimin ended with a big grin, as if he just told the punchline of an amazing joke, and all Seongwha did was offer him a small smirk.

“That’s cute. Jungkook came up with that, you say?”

“Mhm!” Jimin nodded eagerly. “He was doing designs for me and Tae, and then he had done that one as well for fun, but I ended up really liking the idea.”

“I see. You two get along rather well too, don’t you?"

It took Jimin a while to catch onto what Seongwha was implying, since he used the same words Jimin had, and he was quick to deny it. What a silly thought!

“Well yes, but not like that! No, Jungkook and I are friends. We started out kind of rough, but we have become good friends now, and nothing more than that!”

“Right.” Seongwha simply said, before he took a sip of his tea, looking at Jimin over the rim of the cup. “Well, I’m looking forward to seeing yours and Jungkook’s _matching costumes_ then.” He emphasized the words “matching costumes”, before taking another sip while trying to disguise a laugh, earning a glare from Jimin.

By now, Jimin was pretty sure that he had been wrong about Jungkook and Yeosang, after hearing everything Seongwha had told him. But the younger boy did admit to liking someone, and if it wasn’t Yeosang, then who could it be?

*

Jungkook was practically racing all the way over to Taehyung’s, feeling so giddy that he could barely grip the steering wheel properly. Once he had finally parked, he jogged up to the front door, ringing the bell incessantly, until a sleepy looking Taehyung in purple pyjamas finally opened.

“They broke up!”

Jungkook barged in without another word, leaving Taehyung to stare at him confusedly as he closed the front door. The younger had waltzed straight into the kitchen, leaving Taehyung with no other option but to follow.

“Who broke up? And why are you holding my special edition juice?”

Jungkook looked down at the glass bottle in his hand, and then back at his friend.

“You have special edition _juice_?”

“Just... put the juice away, Jungkook. And who broke up?”

Taehyung felt himself getting slightly irritated, as he was slowly waking up. Jungkook poured himself a glass of water instead, and then faced the older boy with a crazed grin.

"Jimin and Seongwha of course! They broke it off on their date yesterday! A mutual agreement apparently.”

It took Taehyung a few seconds to really comprehend what was going on, as he was still rather groggy, and Jungkook showed him the text from Jimin on his phone.

_Hey Kook... so I broke it off with Seongwha during our date last night. Actually turns out that he felt the same way, so it couldn’t have gone any better! Anyways, you said the costumes have arrived? That’s great! LMK when I can come over to try them on. I’m off at 6 every day this week. See you soon!_

“Wait, they broke up and Jimin told you before telling me?” Taehyung said offended as he finished reading the text. “I have never felt so betrayed!”

“Well, he just texted me like an hour ago, maybe he texted you while you were sleeping... why _were_ you still sleeping anyways, it’s like past 10, and you’re usually up at 8.”

“I just wanted to get as much beauty sleep as possible, before my date with a certain Kim Seokjin today.” The older boy said casually flipping his hair, as he went to find his phone. Jungkook’s eyes widened as he followed his friend through the long hallways. Why did he have to live in such a huge place all alone?

“You’re finally going on a date? Why didn’t you tell me, that’s great news Tae!”

Taehyung shrugged, as he dug through the pockets in one of his jackets, finally retrieving his phone. “I was going to tell you, he just asked me out two days ago and I know you were preoccupied with your new design project, even though you won’t tell me about it... ah, here we go! When did Jimin text you?”

“At like 9... why?”

“Hah!” Taehyung exclaimed, showing Jungkook his phone screen. “I win, he texted me at 8.30!”

_Tae! Good news! I mean... I guess it’s good.. So I was out with Hwa last night, and we both decided that we’re definitely not meant to be, so we decided to end whatever we had going on... That is good, right? It must be, since no ones feelings were hurt... well, good luck on your date with Jin! Can’t wait to hear all about it! XX _

“I didn’t know this was a competition...” Jungkook muttered as he read the text. “Wait you told Jimin about your date? And he sends you kisses?”

Taehyung couldn’t help but chuckle a bit and roll his eyes at his younger friend’s obvious jealousy.

“Relax, Jimin sends kisses to all his friends! Have you ever seen him text with Soo? It’s all xoxo, like some Gossip Girl remake!”

“Well he doesn’t send me any x’s or o’s...” Jungkook pouted, and Taehyung raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

“Is that so? Hmm... Interesting... Well you’re not really... I mean, you’re not exactly the type of person who sends kisses and emojis on text, while Sooyoung and I are, I’m sure that’s the reason. And I told Jimin about my date, because we talked on the phone the other day, like 5 minutes after Jin had asked me out.”

“Right... that makes sense.”

Jungkook was still thinking about Jimin’s text as Taehyung started preparing them breakfast. It was just a couple kisses via text, why was it such a big deal? Jungkook knew that his friends did stuff like that all the time, just like their overuse of emojis, and Jimin was like them in many ways, so why would this be any different? He wondered how Jimin would respond if he suddenly added kisses at the end of his texts. It’s not like Jimin would know that Jungkook meant it in a very different way than his friends did.

“You look thoughtful, what’s on your mind?” Taehyung was preparing some coffee for the younger boy with his fancy coffee machine, that Jungkook could never figure out. He handed the cup to Jungkook, who was sitting by the kitchen island. Just like the rest of the house, the kitchen was bright and screamed decadence and luxury with chandeliers and marble counters. It was the exact opposite of Jungkook’s place.

“Nothing, really.”

“So definitely something.” Taehyung replied, setting down two plates of eggs and vegetables, before taking a seat next to the younger boy. “This is great news, though. Jimin and Seongwha are no longer an item. So, you can tell Jimin how you feel, without worrying about any complications or whether or not he’s interested in someone else. You and Yeosang can call off your silly jealousy plan.”

“Yeah, Yeosang already called it off this morning. He and Seongwha always meet up for coffee before work, so he found out about the breakup around the same time as me, and he texted me almost right after Jimin. He doesn’t want to do the plan anymore, because he thinks that it would do more harm than good at this point, in regards to Seongwha. Apparently the two of them are already, like, hitting it off and being all flirty and hinting at things and such.”

Jungkook didn’t really hold it against Yeosang. He wasn’t going to force him to do anything, that might harm his budding relationship with Seongwha, but that didn’t mean he was ready to totally give up on the idea.

“So now I just have to find someone else - “

“What?” Taehyung cut him off abruptly. “Jungkook, please tell me you’re kidding! You really want to continue this whole jealousy thing? It’s going to go wrong, I’m telling you, these things never end up the way you want them to. Just, tell him how you feel!”

“I’m not ready for that yet. Look, Jimin just needs a tiny nudge. I can almost feel it, he just needs that tiny little push to stir some emotions in him, and then you can have a talk with him and find out how he really feels about me. You told me, you would help, remember?”

“Yes, I told you I would talk to Jimin, but that doesn’t mean I agree with your methods. I think you’re making a big mistake. Listen, the Halloween party is in a week. You’re going together in matching costumes, it’s the perfect opportunity for you to get close to him, not to try and make him jealous and possibly push him away!”

“Well then, how else would he realize if he has feelings for me?”

“You really think people only discover their feelings, once they’re jealous? Was that how you fell in love with Yugyeom? Was that how it went with Eunwoo or Bambam? Was that how Yoongi and I fell for each other? Or even Jin and I?”

Jungkook was sitting silently, not quite being able to find any words to say.

“The answer is no, Jungkook. Sometimes people might start recognizing feelings, when they get jealous of someone, but that’s always coincidental. It can’t be planned. I know this is difficult for you, I’m not disregarding your feelings. I know you haven’t felt like this for five years, and you’re scared about rejection. I know that you’re head over heels for Jimin, and you want him to feel the same way about you. But this isn’t the way to do it.”

Taehyung was staring intently at his younger friend, hands on his shoulders. Jungkook knew that he was right. He usually was, in these types of situations and even though Jungkook had technically dated more than Taehyung, the older boy definitely had more experience when it came to real love and actual feelings.

“What do you suggest I do then, Tae? You know I can’t just come out and tell him how I feel. What if he meets someone else? You know how many people Sooyoung has invited to the party, and most of them have a lot more in common with him than I do. And Jimin is a pretty attractive, and charming guy, who knows his way around a crowd. People are probably going to be all over him.”

Jungkook could feel his heart clenching at the thought of Jimin being swarmed by gorgeous women and handsome men at the party, every one of them being won over by his natural charms and unmatched beauty, and worst case scenario - Jimin being won over by one of them. Sooyoung and Jiwoo had so many friends, and most of them were beautiful, young and rich, but could also be pretty shallow. Just like he thought Jimin was at first. None of them deserved someone like Jimin, he had so much more to offer than just beauty, and none of them would appreciate that in the same way Jungkook did. He couldn’t stand the thought of any of them flirting with Jimin, and the blonde boy just falling for it. No, he couldn’t let that happen.

“Stick close to him then.” Taehyung advised the younger boy. “Don’t cling to him, but be around him. Just don’t let your own jealousy show, because I have seen you act jealous before, and that was with someone you weren’t even in love with. Don’t be possessive, just act natural around him. He’s allowed to talk to whoever he wants to, don’t stop him from doing that, but this is a party. Not a networking event, he will probably want to spend time with his friends, and that includes you. And I’ll talk to him before the party.”

“Wait, you won’t tell him anything...”

“Of course not! I’m meeting him for dinner in a couple days, and we’ll probably talk about my date with Jin, so naturally the conversation will slip towards dating, and I’ll casually bring up his dating life, you know the obligatory ‘so do you like anyone’ question, and I’ll try to discreetly plant the idea of the two of you in his head.”

There was no doubt in Jungkook’s mind, that Taehyung would be able to pull it off, without Jimin getting suspicious. The older boy had a way with words, and even though he wasn’t sneaky per se, he was good at getting people to think what he wanted them to. So Jungkook finished his breakfast, optimistic about this week’s coming events, before wishing his best friend good luck on his date, and rushing home to continue working on his current design project.

*

The atmosphere was warm and inviting, the lighting was dimmed and the smells were savoury and delicious. Jin looked absolutely stunning, and Taehyung felt his heart skip a beat, when their eyes met. When he had invited Taehyung over to his place for their first date, the younger boy had been more than willing. He knew Jin was an amazing cook, and he didn’t feel uncomfortable since he already knew the older boy quite well by now. This was their first official date, just the two of them, but they had spent a fair amount of time together, in the presence of other people.

Jin’s apartment was just like Taehyung had expected, a physical representation of himself. It was moderately sized, cozy and very homey. As Jin led him to the dining room, he saw the beautiful table set for two, with candles, rose petals and a bottle of champagne. The plating was beautiful, and everything about the setting was definitely cliché romantic. Just like Taehyung liked it.

They talked their way through three courses, going over everything from childhood dreams to favourite stores and shared funny, touching and embarrassing stories about themselves and their friends. Taehyung noticed how many of Jin’s stories involved Namjoon and Jimin, and was reminded of how long the three of them had been friends. He noticed how fond Jin looked when he talked about Jimin, and he loved the way his eyes would light up. His laugh was contagious, always making Taehyung’s heart do somersaults, and his smile was one of most precious things the younger boy had ever seen.

Whenever he was talking, Taehyung couldn’t help but sit and admire him, his gestures and the different face expressions he made. Jin was a very animated person, so different from most of the people Taehyung knew, and he loved that about him. Sometimes when the conversation died down a bit, the two would look at each other, their eyes locking and Taehyung felt as if his heart was expanding in his chest, almost making it hard for him to breathe, whenever Jin would look at him like that. He could have a pretty intimidating gaze, but then his face would scrunch up in a smile and Taehyung would feel his heart settling down.

Jin was pretty much a dream guy in Taehyung’s opinion. Stunningly handsome, amazing and talented cook, polite and well-mannered, successful, kind and attentive, funny, conversational, considerate and not full of himself, like some people in his position might be. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to find someone like him, unaware that the older boy felt the exact same way about him. They had just finished dessert, and Jin was bringing out their coffee, well green tea for Taehyung, and a small tray of chocolates.

“So, Taehyung I have a question for you.” He announced setting their cups and the tray down. Taehyung gave him a questioning look, but urged him to go on with a nod.

“Okay... I was just wondering... well, I guess I’ll get straight to it. Does Jungkook like Jimin?”

Well, that was unexpected. Never in a million years had Taehyung thought, that Jin would ask him that, and he wasn’t quite sure how to respond. Should he deny it? Pretend that he didn’t know? No, there was no point in keeping secrets from Jin so early in their relationship, and besides Jin might be able to offer some advice. He was Jimin’s best friend, and if anybody knew how to handle the whole thing, it would be him.

“How did you find out?” Taehyung finally asked curiously.

“I kind of heard Yeosang and Mina talking about it at work. Yeosang was talking about some plan, and I heard him say ‘Jungkook is scared to tell Jimin how he feels’. I didn’t hear anything else, so I just kind of assumed, but I wanted to be sure, which is why I decided to ask you."

“Ah.” Taehyung nodded, remembering the plan, glad that it was out of the picture now.

“So Jungkook likes Jimin, huh? Wow... didn’t quite see that one coming.” Jin seemed amused by the whole thing, and Taehyung wondered how amused he would be, if he knew everything that had been going on behind the scenes.

“Oh he doesn’t just like Jimin... wait.” Taehyung stopped mid-sentence, eyeing Jin with suspicion. “You’re not going to tell this to Jimin, are you?”

“Not if you don’t want me to. If Jungkook wants it to be a secret, then I can keep a secret, even though I don’t see the point.”

“Yes, thank you!” The younger exclaimed, taking Jin by surprise. “That’s exactly what I have been trying to tell him. But, you know, the guy is scared. He has only ever been in love once - “

“Wait, in love?” Jin cut him off, his eyes widening as he set his coffee cup down.

“Yeah, that’s what I was going to say. Jungkook doesn’t just like Jimin, he is head over heels in love with him. Completely. Whipped.”

Jin leaned back in his chair, thoughtful look in his eyes, as he processed what Taehyung had just said.

“Why doesn’t he just tell him then?” He finally said. “You know, Jimin would never admit his feelings first, he’s a very... careful guy when it comes to certain things. He would never expose himself in that way, putting himself in a position where he might be rejected, and to be honest I don’t blame him, with what he has been through.”

Taehyung wondered what Jimin had been through, that made him afraid of rejection or being exposed, but decided this might not be the time to talk about that.

“That’s the thing. Jungkook is so deeply in love, that he is scared senseless of Jimin not reciprocating his feelings. The more Jungkook feels for someone, the more he thinks he has to lose, and the more scared he will be of confessing. First he wanted to try to make Jimin jealous, but I advised him against that. I told him I could talk to Jimin, but I am still a bit unsure of how to approach the subject. Maybe you could help me with that?”

“Well the jealousy thing wouldn’t work with Jimin, I might as well tell you that right away. Sure, it could make Jimin realize some things, but if he thinks Jungkook likes someone else, he would definitely back off.”

Taehyung nodded, as he heard Jin confirm the same thoughts he had had.

“I might as well also tell you, that you won’t get any sort of confession out of him, if that’s what you’re trying to go for. That is if there is anything to confess at all. I have known Jimin for almost 20 years now, and I have never once seen him fall in love. I have seen him have crushes on people, been infatuated with people and then lose interest again. At some point I think Jimin is afraid that he is incapable of falling in love, and therefore he tries to push feelings onto himself. Tries to convince himself that something is there, even if there isn’t, because he is so desperate to feel, which is kind of what he did with Seongwha. It usually goes like this. He meets someone, he forms a crush, but he tries to tell himself that there’s nothing going on, because he is scared of opening up. But then, he sees the chance to fall in love, and does everything he can to make that happen, but you can’t force love.”

“Jimin isn’t incapable of falling in love, no one is. He just hasn’t found the right person yet, which is pretty normal at his age, no matter what he tells himself. I don’t know if Jungkook is the right person for him, but the last thing I want is for either of them to get hurt. And for some reason, I’m more worried about Jungkook than Jimin.”

Taehyung was listening intently, not even noticing how close him and Jin now were to each other, both leaning over the table.

“Jungkook is already in love, meaning he is already in a position where he can have his heart broken. Like I told you, Jimin is desperate to convince himself that he can fall in love, that he can feel things. If you talk to him, and plant some sort of seed that he could be interested in Jungkook, it is pretty likely that he will jump on that opportunity and tell himself that he is falling for Jungkook. Even if he isn’t. And that could turn out pretty ugly, if Jungkook is as in love as you say he is. Especially because he doesn’t seem like the kind of kid who falls in love with just anyone.”

“No he definitely isn’t.” Taehyung muttered thoughtfully. “So what you’re saying is I shouldn’t try to get a confession out of Jimin? I shouldn’t point him in the direction of Jungkook?”

“You can point him in his direction, you know, put in a good word, but whatever you do, don’t try to get him to think that he might be interested in him. If Jimin is ever going to fall in love for real, it will have to be on his own. No interference, no manipulation, no encouragement, no hints. Just him and his feelings.”

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo anyone excited about the Halloween party, and all the characters finally being together???


	16. The Winner Is... Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old and new friends get together at a party hosted by Sooyoung and Jiwoo. Jungkook is worried about his feelings being exposed, but when a beauty approaches Jimin, he has no choice but to intervene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh finally, the Halloween party is here! I'm really excited about all the characters all being together, so I hope you like it as well! As you can see, it's pt. 1 so the party will continue in the next chapter, with more interactions :)  
Anyways, visuals on twt as always @poutyjimin_ I definitely had a lot of fun finding costumes for everyone!  
Also a massive thank you for all the comments, you guys really make me happy and motivated, so just keep them coming, also if you have any thoughts on what you think might happen next........  
Well, I hope you enjoy!  
xoxo

The decorations were all set up, the drinks and snacks were on the table and the music was playing, though still rather low, as Sooyoung smiled to herself pleased with her effort. Well, her and Jiwoo’s of course, although her fiancé had been so busy at work lately, that Sooyoung had taken over pretty much all the preparations for tonight’s party. Not that she minded; she did work as an event-planner, and loved planning parties, and she knew Jiwoo would much rather leave it in her competent hands.

She walked over to one of the huge full-body mirrors, adjusting a fake spider and took a look at her Harry Potter costume, a smile forming on her face as she suddenly spotted Jiwoo walking up behind her.

“Everything looks amazing, babe! You did such a great job...like always.” Jiwoo complimented, as she snuck her arms around her fiancé’s waist, reaching up to push a lock of hair out of her face.

“It has to be perfect, so many people are coming this year...”

“That’s because you decided to invite like everyone involved in the wedding.” Jiwoo teased with a light chuckle, earning a playful shove from Sooyoung.

“Everyone involved in the wedding are wonderful people, who I have become friends with! You know, apart from the people we already were friends with... Besides it’s not only my fault.” She defended herself, crossing her arms. “Some of the new guests are due to your promotion at work.”

“... that’s like five guests! And how many new people did you invite?” Sooyoung didn’t answer, but instead turned her head to the side pouting, as Jiwoo started counting on her fingers. “Let’s see... You invited our florist San with a plus one, of course Jimin who is bringing his barista friend Hoseok, the whole catering company, so that’s six people and -"

“Okay, okay I get it.” Sooyoung cut Jiwoo off mid-sentence, throwing her hands up in surrender. “So it’s mainly me that invited a lot of new people! By the way Jimin isn’t bringing Hoseok... I got a call from Yoongi, _of all people_, asking if he could bring someone and I found out that Hoseok is coming with _him_ instead of Jimin!” Sooyoung had lowered her voice to a whisper, as if they weren’t the only two people in the whole apartment, right now.

“So... are they like... dating? Min Yoongi, Taehyung’s ex, our DJ, is dating Hoseok? Jimin’s friend?”

“I think they’re dating, I mean, according to Yoongi, it definitely seems like it. But him and Tae worked everything out, so it’s fine.”

Jiwoo nodded in relief, just as they heard the doorbell ring.

“Who is that? There’s still two hours till the party starts.” Jiwoo muttered as she walked towards the door.

“Oh Nayeon is coming over, to help prepare the last things!” She heard Sooyoung’s voice echo through the halls, as she finally opened the door to see her sister-in-law with a huge smile and a costume that matched hers and Sooyoung’s.

“Who’s ready to party!”

*

_Mood music: Youngblood - 5 Seconds of Summer _

After Soyeon and Changbin had arrived together half an hour before the official time, people started showing up, one by one, in pairs and in groups. The bell started to ring incessantly almost in rhythm to the music which was now blasting through the speakers, but not too loud that people couldn’t hear each other in the huge apartment.

The first to arrive were San and Mingi, in matching zombie costumes, much to Sooyoung’s delight. It was her and Jiwoo’s first time meeting Mingi, and they were amused when they discovered, that he worked at the same coffee shop, that Jimin always talked about. San complimented their Harry Potter costumes, before pulling Mingi over to the drinks where they fell in conversation with Nayeon and Changbin.

Only two minutes later, the bell rang again announcing the arrival of Hoseok and Yoongi. Hoseok was loud and cheerful, and very happy to finally meet the couple who his friends talked so much about. Sooyoung had heard a lot about him from Jimin as well, and was pleased to meet him. Yoongi stayed back, looking slightly nervous but kept sending heart eyes in Hoseok’s direction, which Jiwoo found immensely cute. When Jiwoo mentioned why they weren’t wearing matching costumes, a blush formed on Yoongi’s cheeks while Hoseok just laughed and said something in the lines of _“maybe next time”_. That made Yoongi’s heart skip a beat and he looked at the boy with wide eyes. Did he really think they would be together a year from now? Hoseok finally spotted Mingi and San, and pulled Yoongi over there. Mingi let out a loud laugh, when he saw his boss together with his regular costumer.

More of Sooyoung’s and Jiwoo’s friends arrived, and the apartment slowly started to fill as everyone complimented the decorations, the drinks and the food, and conversation was flowing freely. Laughs and loud talking mingled with the music and the hosts were pleased to see that everything was a success so far. Namjoon arrived at the same time as Mina and Jihyo, and made a bee-line for Hoseok to finally meet Yoongi officially. He had been very excited to meet the guy, who his friend had been talking about non-stop lately, especially because Hoseok usually never talked about the people he dated, since they would all be gone again pretty quickly. He didn’t mention this in front of Yoongi of course.

“So have you talked to Jimin or Jin today? When are they coming?” Hoseok asked his friend, while eyeing some of the snacks, before stuffing a cupcake in his mouth and offering one to Yoongi.

“Actually, I tried calling Jin a few times earlier, but Taehyung just grabbed the phone from him and said they didn’t have time to talk. Apparently Taehyung is like, really into the whole costume thing! They should be here soon though.”

Namjoon couldn’t help glancing at Yoongi, as he mentioned Taehyung, knowing their history by now, and was pleased to see no reaction from the older boy. He wouldn’t want Hoseok to finally get involved with someone, who was still into their ex.

“They seem to be getting along well.” Hoseok nodded in the direction of Mina and Jihyo who were laughing along with San and Mingi.

“Is that Mingi? With... the guy who worked at the coffee shop a few years ago?”

“Yes, Choi San! They’re boyfriends now, and I was surprised too when I found out, but apparently San is the florist for the wedding! Isn’t that funny?” Hoseok shook his head slightly, as he turned his attention to Yoongi, both of them looking over all the snacks and moving along to the drinks table.

Namjoon couldn’t help but smile when he noticed how Hoseok’s hand would rest on Yoongi’s back, or the way his smile would reach his eyes when he talked with the other boy. It seemed as if Hoseok had finally found someone he was fond of, and Namjoon was happy for him. What Namjoon didn’t know was that, across the room, someone was watching him as well, interest and curiosity in their eyes.

*

“Oh my God, Jungkook, come one! The party started like half an hour ago, and I don’t want us to be the last to arrive! It’s a twenty minute drive from here!” Taehyung’s voice was heard loud and clear from outside his bedroom, as the dark-haired boy was currently making sure that everything about his costume was in order. Or at least that’s what the other three thought, but in reality he was giving himself a pep-talk.

Tonight was the third time he was going to a party with Jimin, and since the last two times had certainly been eventful, he wanted to be prepared for anything that might happen. He knew he didn’t have to worry about Seongwha anymore, but there would be plenty of other guests, and even though Jimin was in costume, he just looked cuter than ever, and somehow managed to also look hot while wearing a huge cabbage costume. Jungkook was convinced that only Jimin could pull something like that off.

“It’s not my fault, that you spent such a long time getting Jimin into his costume!” Jungkook yelled back, now hearing Jimin’s voice from outside the door. He could practically hear the pout on his lips.

“Hey, don’t blame me! Taehyung was the one who kept redoing Jin’s make-up earlier!”

“Whoa, do not put this on me! Jin was the one who asked me to do that!”

“I can’t believe you would betray me like that! And it’s not my fault that I kept jumping, because Namjoon kept calling me!”

Jungkook chuckled as the three men outside the door, argued amongst themselves about whose fault it was, that they were running late. He was happy that Taehyung and Jin seemed to be at a place where they could tease each other playfully, it showed how close and comfortable they were with each other. He and Jimin were pretty much the same, since they would also tease each other, but there was still a difference. There was always a difference. Because Taeyung and Jin were dating, and he and Jimin were not.

Hopefully that might change soon though, and hopefully tonight would be the beginning to that change. It’s not like he expected for everything to suddenly fall into place, and for Jimin to confess to him tonight, but he did hope that they would get some time together to get close and talk and flirt. Ever since Jimin had suggested they actually wear the matching costumes, Jungkook had been looking forward to this night. Of course friends wore matching costumes as well, but he still held onto the tiny hope that maybe Jimin, even if subconsciously, chose to match costumes with him for a deeper reason.

“Finally!” Taehyung let out a loud sigh, when Jungkook stepped out of the room his eyes immediately finding Jimin’s, who offered him a wide smile after looking him up and down.

That smile made Jungkook weak in the knees, and there was only so much he could do to not clutch his chest. Jimin was possibly the cutest person he had ever seen, and every time he smiled, Jungkook felt as if it extended his life.

“What a cute bunny!” Jimin exclaimed, making Jungkook’s heart jump and all he wanted to do was pull him in and kiss his cheeks. And his lips. And neck... Jungkook quickly shook his head to stop his thoughts from going any further.

“Please don’t eat me!” Jimin said with a pout, looking up at Jungkook with puppy eyes.

_Damn, he was really making it hard for Jungkook to behave right now._

“Okay, enough flirting, let’s go!” Taehyung said teasingly, and Jungkook looked at him with wide eyes, ready to hit him for saying something like that, but Jimin just giggled and followed him down the stairs to the front door.

*

Jimin knew that Sooyoung and Jiwoo had a lot of money. He knew they both came from very rich, influential families, but he was still a bit surprised as Taehyung pressed the Penthouse button in the elevator of one of the more fancy, and expensive, apartment complexes in the city. Once they reached their destination and rang the bell, Sooyoung opened the door and Jimin’s eyes widened in delight.

Ever since he was a kid, he had been interested in Halloween, and wanted to go to a Halloween party like the ones he saw in the movies. Once he stepped inside the apartment he was definitely not disappointed. There were decorations everywhere. Spiderwebs, fake spiders and bats, skeletons, skulls, lights, pumpkins. Three tables were lined up with colourful drinks, some of which were very creepy looking. There was a huge pitcher of an orange drink with fake eyeballs in, and glasses lined with fake blood. Another table had an array of snacks, all red and white. There were already plenty of people, all in costume, and he quickly spotted some familiar faces.

Namjoon, in a vampire costume, was talking to Mingi and San who were both dressed as zombies. In a corner he spotted Hoseok, who looked like some Star Wars character, whispering something to Yoongi who was wearing a very convincing Naruto costume. The older boy laughed at whatever Hoseok said, and a small smile formed on Jimin’s face, as he turned back to face Sooyoung who was now joined by Jiwoo and Nayeon. All three of them were wearing Harry Potter costumes, with robes, sweaters and ties.

“Oh. My. God!” Sooyoung exclaimed as she noticed the matching costumes. “You guys all look incredible! Jin, your make-up is amazing!” She said in awe, making Taehyung turn to Jimin with a “hah!” look.

“And you two are very cute!” Jiwoo added looking at Jimin and Jungkook with a hint of curiosity in her eyes.

“Very cute indeed.” Nayeon added, the same curiosity laced in her voice.

“Thank you! You three look amazing yourselves! Love the theme.” Jimin said, politely as always, and the four of them finally made their way inside, heading straight for the drinks table.

*

Just as Jungkook was studying one of the white drinks, rimmed with fake blood he heard a voice close to his ear.

“Aren’t bunnies herbivores? I don’t think their diet includes blood.” Jungkook turned to Jimin who had a teasing smirk on his face, as Jungkook placed the drink down.

“I guess I’m going to be dehydrated tonight then!” He exclaimed gesturing towards the drinks which almost all resembled blood in one way or another.

“Try this.” Jimin said, handing Jungkook a purple drink, which he eyed suspiciously before gulping down in one go. It was definitely sweet, whatever alcohol in it, masked heavily by some sort of fruity drink. “Thanks.”

“Well, I can’t have my little bunny going thirsty now, can I?” Jimin said pinching Jungkook’s cheek lightly, making him blush furiously, his eyes widening, heart stuck in his throat.

_My bunny. _

Two small words, and he felt like he was floating, butterflies going wild in his stomach, as he turned his gaze downward, hoping to hide his huge smile from the cause of it. He didn’t want to seem too obvious, just yet.

“Oh! I have to ask Namjoon something, I’ll be back soon!” Jimin said, skipping off, before Jungkook could say anything.

_I’ll be back soon._

So if Jimin was telling Jungkook that he would be right back, did that mean they were here... together? They obviously came together, but that was different than actually being there together. Or did he just mean that he would come back to continue their conversation? Jungkook picked up the white drink again, tasting it carefully and appreciating the taste more than the overly sweet purple one. As he sipped his drink, he watched Jimin talk to Namjoon, his face changing expressions and letting out giggles and laughs, hitting the taller boy lightly on the chest every now and then. It didn’t quite make Jungkook jealous, since he knew that Jimin acted like that with all his friends, but it did make him slightly uneasy shifting from one foot to another. He knew it was ridiculous, since Jimin and Namjoon had been friends for years. If there was anything between them, they would have been together by now. Just as he was finishing his drink, he heard a voice next to him, almost making him choke in surprise.

“Hello, Jungkook!”

He turned around and was faced with a smiling Yeosang, next to Seongwha, both of them wearing black, modern cowboy costumes. At least that was how Jungkook would describe it. He could tell Seongwha had dark hair again under his hat, and they looked pretty great, he couldn’t deny that, although he was surprised at how many people actually had matching costumes tonight.

“Hi, Yeosang! Seongwha. Great to see you!”

He wasn’t lying. Ever since Jimin and Seongwha broke up, he had no reason to resent the older boy. After all he had always seemed like a nice guy, and if someone as sweet as Yeosang had a crush him, that he couldn’t be too bad. He wondered if they had talked about dating yet, especially since they were matching tonight, or if they were still just flirting. In any way they had gotten further than he and Jimin ever had.

“So this is the bunny costume?” Seongwha said, and noticing Jungkook’s confused look, explained, “Jimin told me about your matching costumes last time we talked. Very cute idea, you came up with.”

There was something is his voice, and the slight smirk on his face. Did he know about Jungkook’s crush? Yeosang wouldn’t have told him, but maybe he had figured it out on his own... although Seongwha hadn’t really spent much time with Jungkook at all.

“Yes... well... I was just playing around...”

“Mhm, Jimin told me about the whole thing... It’s still a really cute idea! Because rabbits eat cabbage! It’s a bit unusual, because most couple costumes are like -”

“_Couple?_ No... no, me and Jimin aren’t a... we’re not a couple!” Jungkook stuttered out his words, slightly panicking and feeling his palms get sweaty, as he tried to find a casual pose. He ended up setting one of his hands down on the table, his other hand on his hip. Or at least where is hip would be, under this huge costume. There was really nothing casual about his pose at all, and he noticed Yeosang stiffling a giggle.

“Oh, yeah, sorry about that! I guess it just... _slipped_... I know you two aren’t a couple...”

Even though Seongwha didn’t say it, Jungkook could clearly hear the _“yet”_, and noticed the two boys holding in their laughs, as they left him to finally let out a sigh of relief. He knew for sure that Yeosang wouldn’t have told Seongwha about his feelings, yet he somehow seemed to know, and Jungkook started to worry if he had been too obvious. When he scanned the room for Jimin, he saw him still in conversation with Namjoon and hurried over to Taehyung and Jin who were sitting close together on a couch, drinks in hand.

“Taehyung. Can we talk for a second?”

“You sound so serious... We’re at a party, Kook... _why so serious_?” Taehyung then started laughing at his own Joker reference, followed by Jin who obviously thought it was the funniest thing in the whole world. They couldn’t be that tipsy yet, could they? They had just barely arrived, what on earth was in those drinks?

“Listen... I just need you, for like a minute... it’s kinda important.” Jungkook urged his friend, trying to telepathically get through to him, but suddenly Jin turned to him with a knowing look.

“Ohhh... is it about Jimin?” Jungkook’s head snapped towards him with wide eyes, and then back to Taehyung who simply shrugged.

“It wasn’t me. He overhead Yeosang and Mina at work.”

“So I already know. You can say anything you have to say in front of me.” Jin exclaimed, crossing his legs and spread his arms out in a “go ahead” manner.

“First of all, can we please keep it down?” Jungkook looked around, making sure Jimin wasn’t in earshot, as both Jin and Taehyung were speaking far too loud for his liking. “I can’t believe this... does everybody just know about my crush now? This is like high school all over again!” Jungkook groaned, as he took a seat as well as he could with his huge costume, burying his head in his hands frustratingly.

“What happened in high school?”

“There was this girl at school.” Jungkook began explaining as he tried to lean back. “Every time she had a crush on someone, she would tell only a couple friends, and soon enough the whole damn school would know, and eventually her crush would find out from someone else. They never heard it from her, and she was always devastated when she finally mustered up the courage to confess to them, and they would just reject her telling her that they already knew. I don’t want Jimin to hear about this from anyone else.”

“Well you don’t want to tell him yourself.” Taehyung mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Tae, I am not having _that_ conversation again.”

“I won’t tell anyone.” Jin finally spoke up, getting as close to Jungkook as the bunny costume would allow. “The only people that know are Taehyung, myself, Mina and Yeosang.”

“Sooyoung has known just as long as Taehyung. And now Seongwha knows too, I think.” Jungkook added, nodding towards the other boy who was happily dancing with his date.

“That’s like half the catering company.” Taehyung piped up, starting to giggle but quickly stopped again once Jungkook sent him a glare.

“Yeah whatever. Look, I just don’t want anyone else to find out, okay? Jimin and I will figure things out on our own. No more silly plans, or anything like that.” Jungkook turned, and as he saw Jimin coming their way, hurried to get up from his seat.

“_That’s the spirit!_ I am so proud of you!” Jin said seriously, laying a hand on his shoulder, before bursting into laughter with Taehyung. Jungkook simply rolled his eyes and left the two of them.

“Jungkookie, there you are! I was looking for you.” Jimin said, once he spotted Jungkook walking up to him.

The younger had to stop himself from cooing at the petname, and calm his heart down at the thought of Jimin actually looking for him. Jimin was always so different from his usual self when he was tipsy. He was either really soft, giggly and clingy or really flirty. Sometimes both. Right now he seemed to be super soft, and Jungkook just wanted to wrap him up in a blanket and cuddle him, especially whenever he pouted in that cute costume.

“I was just talking to Taehyung and Jin... about the wedding.”

“Ohh... well, I ran into Seongwha and Yeosang. It wasn’t awkward at all though! I think they have something going on, they seem really close...have you seen them yet? Their costumes are so cool! Kind of like a cowboy thing, and I think they might have a chance in the top three, but I’m not one of the judges! What do you say?” Jimin had wide eyes as he rambled excitedly in a child-like way, and Jungkook couldn’t help but just stare at him fondly as he listened.

“Yes, I already talked to them for a bit, Actually I think - “

“Jungkook!”

_Damn it, who was it now?_

Jungkook turned around and saw three Hogwarts students making their way towards him. Once they had reached him, Sooyoung took a hold of his elbow and gave Jimin an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, Minie! Mind if I steal him for a minute? Judging business, you know.” She winked at him, and Jimin simply offered a small smile as he nodded.

Why did he and Jimin keep getting separated tonight? They were supposed to be together tonight, spending time together and getting close, but all these people kept getting in the way. Jungkook reluctantly followed as he was pulled along, looking back at Jimin who was now approached by Hoseok, Yoongi and a zombie who looked like the tall barista from the coffee shop.

*

“Can you please stop laughing for just a second and focus?” Sooyoung sighed at her older sister, as Nayeon tried to contain her giggles.

“I’m sorry.” She finally said as she calmed down, carefully wiping a few tears from under her eyes. “But it just looks so funny whenever Jungkook tries to be serious in that bunny costume!”

Jungkook glared at the older girl, almost making her burst into laughter again but Sooyoung was quick to clamp a hand over her mouth.

“Okay! So, now that all the guests have arrived... costume contest. Thoughts so far?”

“Well.” Jiwoo started, placing her hands on her hips as she looked across the main room. “Personally I was pleasantly surprised to see so many matching costumes! I have to say I really like the Bellatrix and Voldemort couple over there.” She pointed discreetly towards two people, and the three others nodded in unison.

“Okay, but what about Jon Snow and Daenerys? I mean I hated the couple on the show, but those wigs are on point!”

“I agree!” Sooyoung nodded. “I have to say though, Jin’s Harley Quinn makeup really stuns me! And just imagine how hard it will be, for both him and Taehyung to get that amount of hair dye out! At least the Bellatrix, Daenerys and Jon costumes all include wigs!”

“If we’re talking about hair dye, what about Namjoon? He has at least as much as Taehyung and we do have a habit of focusing a lot on the couples and not on the solo costumes.” Jungkook made his contribution to the conversation.

“Well in that case, Min Yoongi’s Naruto costume? One of the best Narutos I have ever seen!” Jiwoo exclaimed and the four of them continued their conversation for a while, talking back and forth until they had been over pretty much every single guest.

“I still prefer the zombie couple over the cowboy couple!”

“But the cowboys are much more original! And look at the details, like Seongwha’s choker? That should win on it’s own!”

“Okay, but look at those cuts on San’s neck!”

“I still think Jin’s Harley Quinn deserves something!”

“Yeah, but Taehyung always wins, and he’s the Joker...”

“Taehyung always wins, because he always has the best costume!”

Jungkook let out a deep sigh as the other three argued amongst themselves, not really wanting to get involved. He knew this was just the first round, and they would meet up again in an hour or so, and then again towards the end of the party for the final vote. It was way too early to determine anything. Besides, he was too busy keeping an eye on Jimin, his eyes following the other boy around the room, watching him talk to all the different people, laughing and drinking. Jungkook also couldn’t help but notice the many other people, doing the exact same thing as him. He glared daggers at them, as they looked at Jimin, observing him with their curious eyes, interested eyes, hungry eyes. Jungkook wasn’t quite sure if he wanted to pull the other boy into a private room, away from all their eyes, or just kiss him right there in front of everyone.

“What do you think Jungkook?” Nayeon finally asked him, interrupting his thoughts.

“I think, we have had enough ‘first thoughts’ for now and should go back to the party.” He answered truthfully, just wanting to get back to the blonde boy. He had no idea how long they had been talking, but it felt too long without Jimin.

“You’re right. Should we meet up again in like an hour?” Sooyoung asked the other two girls, who nodded, Nayeon running off to talk to Soyeon. “Honey, can you please check if the drinks and snacks tables need attention? I want to talk to Kook for a bit.” Sooyoung asked Jiwoo, who agreed and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

“So, Jungkook.” Sooyoung turned to her best friend. “How is everything going?”

“Fine, I guess. I’m working on a personal design project at the moment.”

“Oh? Sounds interesting! What are you designing?”

“That’s actually a secret... You’ll know soon enough though.”

Sooyoung nodded thoughtfully, before narrowing her eyes at the younger boy. “Aha, I’ll look forward to that... and what about Jimin? How are things going with him? He and Seongwha broke up, and you seem to be getting along?”

Jungkook looked at the floor, as he thought about how things were going with Jimin. How were they going? They were friends, and that was pretty much it. Wasn’t it? Jimin never showed any sign of romantic interest in Jungkook so far, and he didn’t seem to pick up on any of the small hints either. All Jungkook could do was try to get closer to him, but that way they might just end up becoming best friends, and that’s not what he wanted.

“To be honest, Sooyoung, I don’t actually know. I keep on telling myself that I know what I’m doing, that I know how to work it out... but I just don’t. I don’t know how to take this friendship, and elevate it into something else. Something more. I have never dated anyone who I was friends with first. Even with Yugyeom, we started dating only a few weeks after we started talking, and during those few weeks, it was pretty clear that there was something between us. But Jimin... I had this plan to make him jealous, but it didn’t work. At least I think it didn’t, because I have no idea what he is thinking or feeling. I feel like the closer we get, the further we get from moving away from the friendzone. We keep getting closer, but only as friends. If I try to flirt or hint at anything, he thinks I’m joking. Same goes if anyone else tries to hint at something, he thinks they’re just teasing. How does he not notice what he does to me? How does he not notice the way I look at him? How does he not notice that I want to know everything about him, and take away any pain he has ever felt?”

Jimin was now in their clear sight, goofing around with Nayeon and someone in a Spiderman costume. He had that smile on his face. The one that made Jungkook’s heart beat ten times faster.

“Do you _want_ him to notice those things, Jungkook? I thought you didn’t want him to know about your feelings.”

“It’s not that I don’t want him to know...” He said, staring at the blonde boy. “It’s hard for me to confess to him myself, but maybe if he picked up on the hints. If he somehow found out on his own, without anyone telling him...”

“You know that it was that kind of thinking, that delayed mine and Jiwoo’s relationship for so long. If one of us had just had the courage to confess, we would have got together a year earlier than we did! We were both scared though, and I know you are scared now. You’re scared that he will reject you, that he doesn’t reciprocate your feelings. But maybe... maybe Jimin isn’t the only one who doesn’t notice things.”

*

Jimin had to admit that he had been a bit worried before the party. Even though all his friends were going, he was still nervous since he knew there would be a lot of people that he didn’t know, but he had planned to just stick close to Jungkook most of the night, since he probably knew all of the guests. It turned out that his worries had been redundant; Jimin found himself almost constantly in the company of new people. He would be talking with one or two of his friends, and then someone would approach them and strike up a conversation. He wasn’t surprised that Sooyoung’s and Jiwoo’s friends all seemed to be very sociable and outgoing, they were all friendly towards him and easy to talk to, much like the couple themselves.

Just as he had finished talking to Nayeon and someone named Yunho, he felt someone else’s presence and turned around facing an unknown face. He had bleached white hair, and was wearing a rather large Thor costume and a friendly smile.

“Hi!” He reached out his hand to Jimin, who shook it carefully. “You’re Park Jimin, right? My name is Jackson!”

“Oh! Hello, yes I’m Jimin... nice to meet you Jackson.” Jimin was a bit confused as to why this Jackson had approached him.

“I work with Jiwoo, and I was just asking her about someone who I have never seen at their parties before. She told me that I could ask ‘Jimin, the cute cabbage guy’. So I assumed she meant you, since I haven’t seen any other cabbages. Or anyone as cute as you for that matter.”

He winked cheekily at Jimin, who blushed slightly. It was definitely the alcohol that got him flustered; usually he heard compliments like that all day long, and had become rather immune to them.

“Oh haha... thank you, I guess? Who did you want to know about?”

“Ah yes... The tall guy over there in the vampire costume... You’re friends with him, right?”

Oh, so he was interested in Namjoon. That was definitely new. Usually when Jimin was out with his friends, and people came to ask him about them, more often than not, they had an eye on Jin. Or sometimes Hoseok, but he was usually running around on his own, talking to people himself. It was a rare occasion when people noticed Namjoon, because in their group he tended to be the more quiet and observant one. Not that he didn’t let loose and have fun, but it was always on a smaller scale compared to the other three, who sometimes had louder personalities. At least at first glance.

Namjoon and Hoseok would sometimes joke that Jimin and Jin were masters of disguise. People always noticed those two first, and thought they were like an open book, but had no idea that it was all just a part of their mask. Even though Namjoon had known them since they were kids, he had told them several times, that they were probably the two most private people he knew. Nevertheless, when they were all out together, they seemed like the most outgoing and loud, therefore being more noticeable than Namjoon.

“Oh yeah, that’s Kim Namjoon. He’s one of my best friends actually. Really one of the greatest guys I know.”

Jimin didn’t know why he added that last part. Maybe the alcohol had made him a bit sentimental, since he felt the urge to express how much he actually cared for, and appreciated his friends. In fact when he was done talking to this Jackson guy, he was going to find Jin and Hoseok and tell them exactly how much he loved them, and everything they had done for him.

“Uh... I hope this isn’t too, invasive or anything... I just don’t wanna make a fool of myself, so I was wondering... If perhaps... is he... gay?” Jackson gestured to himself, as if to make sure that Jimin would understand the question, and the blonde found it cute how obviously nervous the other guy was.

However, he found himself stumped, when he realized that he didn’t know the answer to his question. Was Namjoon gay? Jimin simply didn’t know. They had never talked about his sexuality. When they were teens Jin had come out to them as gay, and Jimin a few years later as bisexual but Namjoon never followed. When they all met Hoseok, they were a bit older and even though he never mentioned his sexuality, they all saw him flirt with and casually date people of any gender.

Namjoon, however, had never dated anyone. More than that he had never actually expressed interest in anyone either. Whenever the other three would talk about good looking people, or mention someone famous, he would always agree in a objective way. He would say things like “yes he is very classically handsome” or “she does have a very unique kind of beauty”, it never really sounded like his own opinion.

And it was strange, because Jimin was sure that Namjoon probably knew more about the idea of love than any of them, and maybe that was why he never pursued it. Maybe the rest of them kept searching for love and trying it out, to really understand what it was. But for someone like Namjoon, who already knew, well he didn’t need that. Jimin realized he had been too caught up in his thoughts, when Jackson cleared his throat loudly, clearly waiting for an answer.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I spaced out for a bit.” Jimin apologized, trying to figure out what to tell him. “Look, I’m going to be honest with you. I have no idea if Namjoon has any preference at all when it comes to attraction. He has never really talked about that sort of thing, so I don’t know if he likes men or women, or any gender really. However, I can tell you what he does like.”

Jackson leaned in closer in order to properly hear Jimin, as if he held all the wisdom in the world, just as anyone did when it came to obtaining information about someone you liked.

“Namjoon is pretty down to earth. He cares a lot about the people close to him, and he likes music, art and nature. Hiking, biking, animals, trees. Sometimes he can be very philosophical, and even though he seems very serious, he definitely has a humoristic side, so you can joke around with him.”

“Right, right.” Jackson nodded eagerly as if he was taking mental notes. “Well that gives me somewhere to start. Hey, thanks a lot, man!” He shook his hand once again, before racing off in the direction of where they had last seen Namjoon.

The blonde boy let out a deep sigh, wondering where Jungkook was, and if he was coming back any time soon. He had hoped that they would be able to spend more time together tonight, since he had become very fond of the younger boy’s company. Just as he was contemplating if he should go search for Jungkook, he felt a pair of eyes on him, and looked up.

Just a few meters away, leaning against the wall was someone looking at him intently, with a small smile on their face. He was a bit taken aback at first, both from the intensity of her gaze but also because of her striking beauty. She had rather long, wavy, platinum blonde hair which matched her Alice in Wonderland costume, and big brown doe-eyes that reminded him a bit of Jungkook. Her skin was flawless, as was her make-up, her costume, her hair. Everything about her appearance was perfect. In a way she reminded Jimin a bit of a porcelain doll, the kind he would admire in the store windows as a child. Their gazes met, and before he had a chance to process what was happening, she waltzed over to him.

“So... you’re the famous wedding dress consultant?” She said before anything else, taking Jimin a bit by surprise as his face screwed up in confusion. “Oh, pardon my manners! I just heard Jackson mentioning your name, a name Sooyoung has mentioned quite a lot lately.”

“She has? Well I’m definitely flattered, Sooyoung has absolutely amazing style, much like most of her friends.”

“And by friends, I’m sure you mean Kim Taehyung?” Once again Jimin was surprised by her blatantness. “I mean no offence to her other friends, but I know Taehyung has been at her dress appointments and his style is immaculate! And the only other friend who you might have met - I think we both know who I am talking about and, well, he isn’t exactly a style guru.”

Jimin knew she was talking about Jungkook, but he wasn’t quite sure if she meant what she said as an insult, or if it just came across that way, because she was so blatantly honest. It wasn’t exactly a secret, that Jungkook didn’t care much for fashion.

“I’m Jung Jinsoul, by the way.” She finally introduced her self, extending her hand for Jimin to shake. “I have been friends with Sooyoung, as well as Jungkook, since we were kids. I haven’t known them as long as they have known each other, though. Our families know each other, and we all went to the same school right up until uni.”

Another childhood friend. Jimin had noticed that most of the guests were either Jiwoo’s co-workers, friends from uni, and most of all childhood friends of the couple. There was a certain vibe to the latter kind, the ones that introduced themselves as “family friends”. The rich kids. It wasn’t that they were unkind, or arrogant, even though some of them could be. They just oozed a different kind of confidence, a certain superiority, but not necessarily in a bad way. Jimin couldn’t quite put a finger on it, but there was a clear difference in the way they held themselves compared to the other guests. However everyone seemed to mingle just fine, so maybe it was just Jimin and his ability to see what lay beneath the surface.

“You went to school with Jungkook?” Jimin finally asked, breaking free from his thoughts.

“Yes all three of us went together. I’m the same year as him, so when Sooyoung went off to uni, I was also still there but unfortunately I wasn’t very close to him.”

Jimin had an idea of why she had said “unfortunately”.

“I heard that Jungkook had a bit of a rough time, when Sooyoung left. Some kids bullied him, gave him a hard time.”

Jinsoul looked thoughtful for a bit, as if she was remembering.

“Yeah, the first group were a bunch of low-lifes, but he did eventually become a sort of punching bag for most of the student body, for no particular reason, other than he had become an easy victim. He never really fought back or complained. He never told the teachers, or even his parents as far as I know. I did approach him once, when his parents had mine over for dinner. He asked me not to tell his parents, so I respected that, although I didn’t understand why he would just let it go on. Well, until Yugyeom of course.”

Ah, Yugyeom. Jungkook’s ex. His saviour. Ever since Jungkook had told Jimin his story, the older boy had been curious to know more. He hadn’t wanted to intrude, but he felt a desire to know more about his childhood and what he had gone through, how his first relationship had been. Maybe Jinsoul could shed some light on that.

“Yugyeom sort of rescued Jungkook, didn’t he?”

“He sure did.” Jinsoul said, tilting her head to the side. “I was there when it happened actually. For weeks, Yugyeom had been talking about putting those bullies in their place, getting them to leave Jungkook alone. It was a bit obvious that he had a crush on him, even though none of us understood why.”

“And by ‘us’, you mean...?”

“Oh, Yugyeom’s friends! When Sooyoung was at school I was part of her friend group. Yugyeom didn’t have a group per se, because everyone liked him so he would hang out with anyone, and would become friends with people from all the different groups. He and I had become friends, and he would often ask me about Jungkook, because he knew that we knew each other. But I was never really friends with Jungkook back then. He was always a bit of an... odd kid.”

Odd? Jimin found it hard to believe that anyone would describe the Jungkook he knew, as odd.

“You see... Jungkook comes from the same background as Sooyoung and I, and everyone else in her group back then, but he never really fitted in. I don’t think he wanted to. He only hung around our group, because of Sooyoung and he always seemed like he would rather be somewhere else. He wasn’t interested in any of the same things as us, he never partook in the conversations, or came to any of our parties, except Sooyoung’s. He never seemed like one of us, and because he never invested his time in us, and was always very quiet, none of us really knew much about him or understood him. Except Sooyoung and later on Yugyeom. The Jungkook from back then is a lot different, than the Jungkook you might know, Jimin.”

She was right about that. Even though the Jungkook he knew, was a bit quiet he sounded like a different person. It sounded like he had been a shy kid, who couldn’t quite find his place in the world. Hanging out with other kids like him, but maybe not wanting to be like them.

“He changed a lot in the last five years, since he went off to uni. He has grown into a confident, young man, who seems to know what he wants in life. I think Yugyeom would be proud.” Jinsoul’s last words sparked a thought in Jimin’s mind.

“You said you were friends with Yugyeom? Are you still in touch with him?”

“Oh, yes! He is one of my best friends, we talk all the time and try to see each other at least once a month. It’s a bit complicated, since he moved to New York, but - “

“Wait, he lives in New York?” Jimin cut her off, surprised by this information. Jungkook hadn’t mentioned that Yugyeom lived so far away, but it was possible that he didn’t knew. He did say that they hadn’t talked since they broke up.

“He moved there for work last year, but he’s coming back soon enough. And, it’s funny, he still asks me about Jungkook.”

“He... _he does_?” Jimin found that a bit strange. As far as he knew, they broke up on good terms five years ago, and decided to leave it at that. Jungkook had moved on with his life, and gotten over him, so surely Yugyeom did the same?

“Is he still like... does he still have feelings for Jungkook?”

For some reason, Jimin felt a weird feeling is his stomach. Maybe it was the candy apples.

“Oh I don’t know about actual feelings, but it’s normal to still think about him. They were each other’s first loves, after all, you know how it is?”

That hurt more than he thought it would. Jimin only wished that he knew.

“Actually I... I have never been in love?”

Jinsoul widened her eyes at that, and moved closer.

“_Really?_ Someone like you has never had a first love?”

“Someone like me?”

“Well, you know... I noticed you right away, when you arrived, even when I didn’t know who you were. Your costume is so original, and I can’t remember the last time I have seen anyone be so cute, but also so beautiful at the same time.” Jimin felt another blush creep up his cheeks, as she stepped even closer, softly touching the part of his arm that wasn’t covered by his costume.

“You must have noticed, how everyone here has had their eyes on you since you walked through that door.” She chuckled lightly, and Jimin thought about the many people he had talked to so far. He was used to people watching him at work, used to being the center of attention, so he didn’t really notice it anymore. His mind had been more preoccupied with his friends, and one friend in particular.

“I have been waiting for my chance to talk to you, actually.”

“_Is that so_?” Jimin gulped loudly. He didn’t feel uncomfortable or anything, but he wasn’t quite sure how to react. It had been a while since he had been cornered by a beautiful girl at a party.

“Every time I wanted to go over to you, someone else swooped in, I thought I was never going to get my chance.”

“Well... you have me now.”

Jinsoul nodded lightly, a small smile forming on her lips, as she gazed at him deeply. Jimin felt a bit hazy, alcohol clouding his mind, along with the strong scent of her flowery perfume. She lifted a hand and caressed his cheek softly, and just as he thought she was about to lean in, he felt a strong grip on his wrist pulling him aside, and a deep, familiar voice.

“Hello, Jinsoul.”

Her head snapped towards the source of the voice, eyes narrowing slightly.

“Jeon Jungkook. Long time, no see.”

“Could have been longer for my sake.” Jungkook replied in a cool tone, confusing Jimin.

He had gotten the idea they were somewhat friends now, but maybe he was wrong. Maybe he didn’t have the full story.

“I was just talking to Jimin here, you two seem to be _friends_.” She said nodding towards Jungkook’s hand, which was still gripping the blonde’s wrist tightly.

Jimin wasn’t quite sure why he was holding on to him, but he didn’t think any further about it. It just seemed like the natural thing to do.

“Yeah, you seemed to be having a good _talk_. Now if you’ll excuse us, I would like to _talk_ to Jimin myself.”

Before anyone could say another word, Jungkook was pulling Jimin off to a corner, leaving Jinsoul with a scowl on her face.

“Jungkook, I was wondering where you were, I feel like I haven’t seen you since we got here - “

“Were you about to kiss her?” Jungkook asked, abruptly cutting Jimin off.

“What?”

“Jinsoul... it looked like you two were about to kiss, do you even _know_ her?”

“Kiss... oh, yeah, maybe we were, I mean she seems nice, and she’s _very_ pretty... wait... is that why you pulled me away?” Jimin felt himself thinking a bit more clearer now, the situation slowly dawning on him.

Jungkook didn’t answer but crossed his arms over his chest, as he avoided Jimin’s gaze. He knew that he technically had no right to stop Jimin from kissing anyone, but he had already experienced it once and he wasn’t about to go through another “Seongwha” situation. Not when Jimin had just gotten out of the last one.

“Jungkook, did you intentionally stop us from kissing?” Jimin sounded more serious now, less drunk, and more aware. Jungkook knew he had to answer him eventually. His former confidence from when he had separated them was slowly starting to fade, but not completely.

“Maybe.”

“But... _why?_”

Jungkook couldn’t believe how oblivious Jimin could be. Did he really have to spell everything out for him?

Jungkook uncrossed his arms, stepping closer to Jimin, until the older boy had his back against the wall, as much as his costume allowed, eyes wide. Jungkook supported himself with one of his hands against the wall, beside Jimin’s head. He gazed down at the blonde boy, and sighed deeply as he leaned in as close as he could get, their foreheads almost touching each other, slowly bringing his other hand up to run his fingers though the strands of hair that were peeking out under Jimin’s cabbage hat.

“Because Jimin... I don’t want you to kiss anyone else.”

“_W- what?_”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... so the real question is will Jimin ever stop confusing his jealousy with eating something off? lol, just kidding..   
but yeah any thoughts on the chapter..??


	17. The Winner Is... Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin is overwhelmed which causes him to snap at Taehyung. The winners of the costume party are announced. Jungkook loses his patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a quick announcement:  
So December is coming up, which means I might be busy with plans and I will TRY MY BEST but updates might be a little slower than usual, hopefully only by a couple days.. I'll TRY to keep the weekly schedule though, but just wanted to let you know in case I get swamped!  
The summary is as short as possible, to avoid spoilers btw! Also... there are only 2 visuals for this chapter, bcus it's the same setting, same place, same night etc.   
anywaaays  
Hope you enjoy, please leave a comment! :)  
xoxo

_Mood music: I Wanna Be Yours - Arctic Monkeys_

“What did you just say?” Jimin repeated himself, when Jungkook didn’t answer him.

Instead the younger boy let out a deep sigh, before removing the huge head part of his costume along with Jimin’s little cabbage hat. After putting them aside he cupped Jimin’s face with his hands, leaning his forehead against the older boy’s, eyes gazing down. Jimin held his breath, staring at Jungkook with wide eyes, this development rendering him completely unable to move, or to form any words at all.

“You know.” Jungkook moved his gaze up to Jimin’s, staring him in the eyes intently. “ You know what I said, Jimin.”

Jimin gulped loudly, as he held the younger’s gaze, a silence engulfing them, as everything else around them faded out. He didn’t hear the music blasting through the speakers, or the loud voices shouting and laughing. All he heard was Jungkook’s breathing and the sound of his own heartbeat vibrating in his ears. As Jimin stayed silent, Jungkook was searching his eyes, searching for... something. A few seconds passed, and he lowered his gaze again, letting out another deep sigh. Jimin could feel his breath on his skin, could smell the alcohol and a faint hint of mint and chocolate probably from the cupcakes. It mingled with the smell of his woodsy cologne - a smell that Jimin had become quite accustomed to, due to all the time they had spent together lately. Everything about the situation was making him dizzy. Words from the past few weeks kept floating through his mind. Words that he hadn’t give much thought at first.

_“I was never thinking about Seongwha, I was actually thinking about you.”_

_“Well... there might be someone I like. And it’s not someone tall and darkhaired (...) the boy doesn’t even know that I like him.”_

_“I haven’t even known him for very long...”_

_“Jungkook came up with the costumes, you say? You two get along rather well, don’t you?”_

All the small gestures, like taking pictures of Jimin when he wasn’t looking, all the times Jimin caught him staring at him, even if he didn’t always call him out. The small things, like wrapping a scarf around them, planning matching Halloween costumes. Things started to fall into place, like puzzle pieces. Everything made sense, yet nothing made sense at all.

Jungkook couldn’t possibly... _like him_. Not Jungkook. They were only friends, and nothing more. He wasn’t even Jungkook’s type at all. Sure, maybe he wasn’t actually into tall, darkhaired guys, but apart from looks Jimin was sure that Jungkook would never fall for someone like him. They were too different from each other. Hadn’t Jungkook emphasized time after time that Jimin was too materialistic and even shallow? And even if the younger boy had admitted that he might have been wrong in his assumptions at first, it didn’t change the fact that Jimin _was_ quite materialistic. He _did_ care about other things than Jungkook did, and certainly had other priorities. So the thought of Jungkook actually falling for him was utterly ridiculous to Jimin.

It must be some kind of joke... Yes! Of course, that’s exactly what this was. Some silly Halloween joke. Even though Jimin wasn’t fully accustomed to all the different Halloween traditions, he knew that people would sometimes pull off pranks, he just thought that they usually were of a scary nature. Although maybe to Jungkook the idea of liking Jimin, might be scary. Hah, he was such a creative guy sometimes.

“Oh, I get it now.” Jimin finally said with a light chuckle, causing Jungkook to look back up at him, confusion in his eyes. “You’re joking, right? This is just for fun!”

Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows, as his hands slipped from Jimin’s face in shock. He didn’t understand what was going on right now.

“Pretending that you like me, as some sort of Halloween prank? Very creative, Jungkook! I gotta admit, you _almost_ had me there!” Jimin slightly punched Jungkook’s shoulder, as the younger boy just stared at him, utterly confused, once again searching for some sort of explanation in Jimin’s eyes.

“Jimin, I - “ Jungkook began but was quickly cut off by the older boy.

“It was really funny actually. I can’t believe I almost fell for it.” Jungkook couldn’t believe what was happening right now. He couldn’t be serious, could he? Did he really think, this whole thing was... a joke?

“Jimin I’m not - “

“Anyways, I’m going to go find Hoseok and Yoongi, I haven’t actually gotten a chance to talk that much to Yoongi yet, and I’d like to get to know him better.”

Jimin quickly slipped away from the wall, now that Jungkook wasn’t cornering him anymore, and grabbed his cabbage hat placing it back on his head. All Jungkook could do was just watch his movements, unable to stop him from just leaving right now.

“Jimin...” He tried once again, but the older boy had already waltzed off. That did not go how Jungkook thought it would.

*

Apparently Jimin and Jungkook’s friends had found each other, since they were all gathered together in one of the couch areas, when Jungkook finally found who he was looking for. Jimin was, in fact, talking vividly with Yoongi and Jin while Hoseok was caught up in a conversation with Taehyung, Namjoon and someone he recognized as Jiwoo’s co-worker, Jackson. Jungkook quickly found Taehyung’s eyes, and once the older boy noticed him, nodding his head to the side, his friend understanding the gesture and quickly excusing himself from the conversation. Once they were out of eye- and earshot, Jungkook fixed Taehyung with a serious stare.

“So... I kind of confessed to Jimin.”

“Wow, really?” Taehyung’s eyes widened, his whole face lighting up. “Jungkook, that’s - “

“He didn’t believe me.” And just like that, the older boy’s face fell again.

“Oh.” His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean, didn’t believe you? What exactly did you say?”

“Well... Okay, so I saw him talking with Jung Jinsoul - “

“Oh shit, of all the people!” Taehyung exclaimed, earning an annoyed glare from the younger, and let him continue.

Jungkook quickly explained what had happened. How he told Jimin that he didn’t want him to kiss anyone else, and how the older boy had gone silent for a while, obviously in shock and then brushing the whole thing off as a joke.

“Damn.” Taehyung said, when Jungkook finished. “You gotta admit, that is a pretty weird reaction, though.”

“Well, yeah! See, this is why I didn’t want to tell him in the first place!”

“No, Jungkook.” Taehyung pulled him to a corner, where they could hear each other better. “I mean, it’s like... _really strange_ to have that kind of reaction, when someone hints that they like you, especially when it’s someone you’re friends with... I don’t buy it.”

“You don’t buy what?” Jungkook questioned, wondering why people insisted on being so confusing tonight. The older boy put his finger to his chin thoughtfully, trying to figure out how to explain his little theory to Jungkook, especially when they were both a bit tipsy.

“To put it simply, I think Jimin got scared. Or surprised, I don’t know. I think that, for some reason, he didn’t want to believe you so he came up with a solution. I just don’t get why.”

“Because he doesn’t like me, obviously.” Jungkook scoffed, crossing his arms.

“Or it could be the opposite.” Jungkook turned to Taehyung with a questioningly look. “Maybe Jimin actually does like you, and just hasn’t admitted it to himself. It took a while for you to come to terms with, maybe he is going through the same things. He could be in denial, and if he’s denying his whole feelings, he would have to deny yours as well.”

Taehyung remembered what Jin had told him about their friend, of how he would deny liking someone at first, scared of opening up. But Taehyung had forgotten the next part. How he would eventually jump at the chance of falling in love. Even if it wasn’t real.

*

Jimin had spent a while talking to Yoongi and Jin about fishing, or rather listening to the older boys talk about it, when he sensed a presence. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the outline of a big rabbit costume, and turned his head to see Jungkook, following his eyes to Taehyung. He watched as the other boy got up from his seat and followed Jungkook off to somewhere he couldn’t see.

The younger boy’s words still echoed in his mind.

_“I don’t want you to kiss anyone else.” _

He chuckled lightly to himself, still convinced that it had been some joke, and returned his attention to the two fishing boys.

“Are you talking about fishing again?” Hoseok put his arm around Yoongi, the smaller boy’s cheeks going slightly pink, as a little smile formed on his cheeks. It was quite endearing to Jimin, who hadn’t expected Yoongi to be so... soft, when he had first met him. But he had heard enough from Hoseok, to know that you can’t judge a book by its cover. Hoseok somehow managed to pull Yoongi and Jin into his own conversation with Namjoon and Jackson, when Taehyung returned, Jungkook following close behind him, taking a seat next to his friend. Jimin chanced a quick glance, only to find Jungkook already staring at him, a serious expression on his face, and the blonde boy quickly averted his gaze.

“Jimin! There you are!” Jimin could recognize that booming voice anywhere, and turned to Mingi who was walking quickly towards him, pulling a shorter boy behind him. “I wanted to properly introduce you to my boyfriend. This is Choi San! I believe you know each other?”

San shook Jimin’s hand, a big smile on his face, in stark contrast to his zombie costume.

“Ah yes, I remember you from when you worked at the coffee shop four years ago. Hoseok tells me, that you the one who recommended Mingi, when you had to quit?”

“Right, I remember you as well! Didn’t you once joke about me always being there when you came in, even though I worked part time? Because I kept messing up your orders.” Jimin nodded eagerly, both of them laughing at the memory. “But yes, it was me who recommended Mingi. We had recently met at uni, and he needed a job! Also, he tells me that you’re Sooyoung’s wedding dress consultant?”

“Yes I am! And you’re their... florist, was it?”

Mingi had joined one of the other ongoing conversations, as San and Jimin went on to talk about the upcoming wedding, exchanging what they each knew. The whole time, Jimin felt a pair of eyes on him, burning into his skin, as he did his best not to turn his head in that direction.

“Uh... do you have any idea, why Jeon Jungkook is like... staring at you?” San finally asked, noticing the younger’s unwavering gaze.

Being Sooyoung and Jiwoo’s florist, San had met Jungkook a number of times, but had never really engaged in much conversation with him. He would always accompany Sooyoung at their appointments, and state his opinion if asked, but other than that he mostly stayed quiet, and San had a feeling, he probably wasn’t that interested in the whole flower business. At San’s words, Jimin couldn’t help but look, almost as a sort of reflex. Jungkook was sitting in pretty much the same position as before next to Taehyung, but this time, when Jimin met his gaze he turned, pretending to be listening to whatever his friend was talking about.

What exactly was he up to?

“I... uh... I’m not really sure. Maybe he was just spacing out, he tends to do that.” Jimin offered the excuse Jungkook would use himself. That is if it actually was an excuse, and not just the truth.

“Oh... You know, Mingi told me that he has seen you two quite a lot together, at the coffee shop?”

“Do you two spend a lot of time talking about me?” Jimin asked, slightly amused.

“Well, it didn’t take long for us to figure out that the wedding I’m working on, is the same wedding that he kept hearing you and Hoseok talk about, and he told me that he once overheard you arguing with the bride’s best friend, so he obviously noticed when the two of you suddenly started coming in together, and seemed to be friends.”

Jimin remembered that day, after the first appointment when he had gone off at Jungkook. It was only a couple months ago, but it seemed like a lifetime.

“Yeah, Jungkook and I didn’t get along at all, at first, but eventually we put our differences aside and talked it out. We’re pretty good friends now.”

The blonde turned to look at Jungkook again, and was once again met with those dark brown eyes staring back at him, taking him by surprise. But this time, he didn’t look away, and neither did Jungkook. It was almost as if he was trying to tell him something with the look in his eyes, trying to communicate wordlessly with him.

“So you two are just friends, then?” Jimin pulled his eyes away from the staring contest, turning his attention towards San.

“Hmm?”

“It’s just that... well Mingi wasn’t sure if you two were just friends, or like... something more? Because he heard you were dating your ex, but then he kept noticing things between you and Jungkook so...”

“Oh! No, we’re just frie... wait... _things?_ What things?” Jimin questioned, his curiosity perking up. San started fidgeting with his fingers, as if he wasn’t quite sure if he should say what he was about to.

“Well, this is just what he told me. But he noticed some... chemistry between you. Like how close you would always sit, and your body language always leaning towards each other, constantly touching each other subconsciously, the looks in your eyes, and the way you would make each other smile and laugh. He told me that in all the four years he has seen you come into the coffee shop, he has never seen you laugh so much with anyone else. None of your friends, or any of the guys you dated who you brought to the coffee shop, made you laugh as much as Jungkook does. At least that’s what Mingi said.” San finished off, taking a long sip of his dark red drink, and Jimin was stumped.

Had Mingi really observed all of that in the past couple of weeks? He must have been exaggerating, or maybe he was overworked and the lack of sleep made his mind see things as something more, than what they were. That was the only logical explanation.

“Well, Jungkook is a funny guy.” Jimin replied simply, knowing very well that that wasn’t what San had meant, but not wanting to go down that road. “I can assure you, we are nothing more than friends.”

“Jimin.” Jimin almost jumped, startled by Taehyung’s voice right next to him.

“Do you want to get a drink or something?” The younger boy asked, a smile on his face, which was rather unnerving considering his elaborate joker make-up.

“Sure. It was great talking to you, San! You and Mingi seem very happy, although I’m surprised that I had no idea Mingi has been friends with my old barista, this whole time!”

“Well sometimes we don’t notice things right under our nose.” San replied, lifting his glass in a cheers as the two boys made their way to the many drinks tables.

“So.” Taehyung was studying the half-empty pitcher with an orange-yellow drink, probably tequila sunrise, and fake eyeballs floating in it. “You seem to be under the impression that Jungkook played some sort of joke on you, earlier?” He poured a glass of the drink which he handed Jimin, before pouring himself one.

“Yes, it was rather convincing for a second, he joked about liking me or something like that. I almost fell for it.” Jimin chuckled nervously, as Taehyung observed him over the rim of his glass.

“Mhm... So Jimin, what makes you so sure that he was joking?”

“Well, obviously it was a joke!” Jimin replied, a little too loudly, a little too quickly. “I mean, there’s no way that Jungkook likes me! That’s impossible.”

To Taehyung it sounded like Jimin was trying to convince himself more than anyone else, and he was beginning to think his theory might have been right.

“Why is it impossible? Why wouldn’t Jungkook like you? You’re a handsome, successful young man, you’re fun to be around, have a great sense of humour and you’re easy to hold a conversation with. You two get along rather well now, so why is it so hard to believe that he could have fallen for you?”

“Because,” Jimin replied trying to find the words to say, but all his previous reasoning seemed to have left him. “Because Jungkook is Jungkook, and I am me!”

Taehyung looked at Jimin with a blank expression.

“Yes? And I am Taehyung. And that guy over there is Jaehyung. That doesn’t answer my question.”

Jimin downed his drink in frustration, as his head was spinning again and the words started spilling from his mouth, unfiltered.

“This... _none of it makes sense!_ An hour ago I’m talking to this really pretty girl, and then Jungkook is just pulling me away, saying he doesn’t want me to kiss her, like what kind of joke is that even? Then the last hour, he’s just sitting there... staring at me, what is up with that? Then San starts talking about how _Mingi_ has seen us together and that we look coupley or whatever, which like, uh I don’t think so! Maybe the coffee has been getting to his head, I don’t know.” Jimin poured himself another glass, taking a long sip before continuing his rant.

“And now you pull me over here and start asking me all these things... Jungkook wouldn’t ever fall for me because... people like him don’t fall for people like me! Sure, I can mingle with you guys, I can befriend you and go to your parties and weddings, and I can pretend like I fit in, like I’m one of you but one day my past comes out, and the illusion fades and I... I will never be one of you guys, and Jungkook will end up with someone else. With someone who fits in to your world naturally, who doesn’t have to _pretend_.”

Taehyung was staring at Jimin wide-eyed, and then his expression changed to something else, that looked a lot like hurt. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard. He had never seen Jimin like this, or heard him speak like that; Jimin who was usually always so cheery and bright. Jimin, who within just a couple months, had become one of his best friends, and furthermore had managed to become good friends with Jungkook - something that only two other people, before him, had ever accomplished. Never in a million years did Taehyung expect Jimin to say, or even worse think, something like that. It didn’t sound at all like the Jimin he knew.

“Do you really think that low of him? That low of me, or Sooyoung?” Taehyung’s voice was low but steady. “You know what? Forget that. If you think Sooyoung cares about things like status, whatever. If you think I care about what type of family you come from, fine. But, Jungkook, _of all people_... Do you _honestly_ believe that he gives a damn about any of that? Don’t think I haven’t realized that we know nothing about your past, Jimin. I have noticed that you don’t like to talk about it, but I also don’t care. I don’t care about where you grew up, what type of family you had, whether you had money or not, what kind of school you went to. You could have lived on the streets, and all I would think would be wishing that I had known you back then, so I could have helped you in some way. So if you want to believe that crap you just spewed, that’s up to you. I don’t think you do, though. I know you just have your defense up right now, and I can guess it has something to do with whatever you have been through in the past. But _we’re_ not the enemy, Jimin. You know that. And you know what kind of person Jungkook _really_ is.” Taehyung finished whatever was left is in glass, before slightly shaking his head at Jimin, and leaving him there.

The blonde was staring blankly ahead of him, cursing himself for losing control. The whole situation with Jungkook had been overwhelming, so that Jimin’s emotions already were on edge. Then being surrounded by so many people tonight, a certain kind of people, and everything they represented had caused unwanted thoughts and memories to appear in Jimin’s mind. Years and years of suppressing those feelings, always being the cheerful person he had to be, and it had all gone down the drain in just a matter of minutes.

He regretted what he had said, the moment he said it. Of course he didn’t mean it, any of it. Taehyung was right. No matter how rich they were, what families they came from or what status they had, they weren’t the enemy. None of _them_ had ever caused Jimin pain before, or made him feel like he didn’t belong in their world. Quite the contrary. He knew he should apologize to his friend, but just as he was making his way towards the group of people, a hand pulled him aside.

“Hey, Jimin! Are you enjoying the party?” Seongwha had a glass in one hand, and Yeosang’s waist in his other, both of them big smiles plastered on their face. Well, that was certainly an expected turn of events. Finally something that didn’t take him by surprise.

“Oh yes, the party is great!” Jimin tried to seem enthusiastic, not wanting to involve the two in his own problems.

“You and Jungkook are so cute in your costumes, like the cutest people here!” Yeosang piped up, and Jimin couldn’t help but flinch at his comment. What was with everyone tonight?

“I’m pretty sure, if he wasn’t one of the judges, you would definitely be in the top 3!”

“Thank you Yeosang! I did overhear Jiwoo admiring you two earlier, though.” Seongwha and Yeosang raised their eyebrows at each other, before nodding towards the area which was occupied by Jimin’s friends.

“Well, I think one of our main contesters are the zombie couple over there! Sure, zombies may be a bit unoriginal but that make-up is really good!” Jimin knew Seongwha was talking about Mingi and San.

“You know, the shorter one is actually the florist for the wedding, and I don’t know if you recognize Mingi from the coffee shop?” Jimin directed his question towards Seongwha, who narrowed his eyes before widening them.

“_That’s Mingi?_ Well like I said, incredible make-up!”

“Why don’t you guys come say hi and join us?” Jimin offered and the other two nodded eagerly, following him to the couches trying to now fit everyone.

Seongwha and Yeosang managed to squeeze into the small couch with San and Mingi, while Taehyung, Jungkook, Jackson and Namjoon occupied the couch right opposite them. In the middle were Hoseok, Yoongi and Jin. Jimin opted to take the small space that was left next to Jin, and noticed how Jungkook’s eyes were on him immediately. He could tell now might not be the best time to apologize to Taehyung, since so much was going on, and instead decided to join one of the many conversations.

After a while everyone was talking loudly, a burst of laughs being heard every now and then. More people had joined, Nayeon placing herself on the armrest next to Seongwha, Changbin pulling an chair over next to her. Jihyo, Mina and Soyeon had found some space as well, and everyone seemed to be getting along well, getting to know each other and sharing funny stories about fellow friends and acquaintances. Soon enough, Jimin had forgotten all his worries and was laughing loudly at San and Mingi’s affectionate bickering. It was easy to tell that they had known each other for years, even though they were still in the honeymoon phase of their actual relationship. Seongwha and Yeosang seemed to be getting closer and closer and before anyone even noticed, Yeosang was sat on the older boy’s lap, letting out small giggles at whatever Seongwha was whispering in his ear.

_“Attention, everybody!”_

It took a few seconds for everyone in the room to quiet down, but soon enough they all turned their attention to the stairs, where Sooyoung stood next to Dahyun.

“So, as anyone who has attended any of my parties before, you know it’s not really a party without party games!” Sooyoung announced causing a mixture of cheers and groans across the room. “Also Dahyun, our lovely photographer here, will be taking pictures throughout the night, so be sure to strike some poses, and if you prefer not to have your picture taken, just let her know!” Dahyun smiled widely as she lifted her camera and snapped a few shots of Sooyoung, as the hostess continued speaking. “Anyways! Who is up for some limbo?”

“Oh come on, sis, limbo?” Nayeon complained from her seat, but had a teasing smile. “Why must you insist on always playing these child games?”

“You think I’m gonna miss the opportunity to see a bunch of drunk people in costumes trying to balance under a stick?”

“I guess you have a point.” Nayeon chuckled and everybody from their group stood up, if not to actually join the game, then to laugh at everyone else.

*

“There is no way I can even fit under there, with this on!” Jungkook complained, as Nayeon tried to convince him to participate. Jimin couldn’t help but think how cute he looked, stubbornly pouting with his bunny costume on.

“Well then take it off! Someone needs to defend the Jeon honor!”

“You’re not a Jeon, what are you on about?”

“I mean, you’re the closest thing Sooyoung has to a brother, so you’re practically family, and neither Soo or I have a chance of beating San or Hoseok!” Jungkook sighed loudly, and pulled Nayeon closer as he whispered something, Jimin couldn’t hear. Apparently Nayeon couldn’t either since he raised he voice, repeating himself.

“I’m not wearing any trousers under this costume, cause it was too hot! I only have boxers and a t-shirt on!” Jimin widened his eyes and quickly looked away, when Jungkook had coincidentally looked up as he said that, and locked eyes with the blonde. Jimin didn’t see the smirk form on Jungkook lips, as he noticed the older boy’s cheeks turning pink.

“Well, I honestly don’t think anyone here would complain.” Nayeon shrugged. “Didn’t you used to enter, _and win_, wet t-shirt contests at uni all the time?” Jungkook widened his eyes, at her blunt statement.

“That was two times, Nayeon! And it was 3 years ago!” He shook his head, and stomped off to Taehyung who was busy feeding Jin candy from a bowl.

Eventually Jungkook decided to join anyways, after Jiwoo had found a pair of sweats that one of her old friends had left behind, when he visited from Japan. It made no difference as the contest ended in a tie between San and Hoseok, Jimin cheering on the later, although no one was loud enough to compete with Mingi’s yells. The rabbit costume ended up in one of the corners, for the rest of the night, and Jungkook in his casual t-shirt and sweatpants, was now the guest who stood out the most.

They played a few rounds of charades, Jimin finding himself out of breath from laughing several times, and Jiwoo had set up two beer pong tables in one of the still empty guest rooms. A couple hours later, and Jungkook, Jiwoo, Nayeon and Sooyoung were nowhere to be found, probably judging the costume contest. Jimin was watching Seongwha and Yeosang dancing on the make-shift dancefloor, when his sight was suddenly blocked by a camera.

“Smile!” Jimin put on the silliest face he could, making Dahyun laugh as she snapped a picture and skipped on to some other people, and he went back to his thoughts.

“You seem awfully thoughtful for someone at a party.” Jimin was surprised to hear Yoongi’s voice.

“Oh, I was just observing a bit... needed a moment.”

“Sooyoung has always loved her party games. You were great at charades by the way!” Jimin smiled as a silent thanks, wondering why Yoongi had approached him, sensing that the older boy wanted to say something, but didn’t know how.

“Hoseok is a really great guy, you know.” Jimin finally said, when they both spotted him on the dance floor. He always did love to dance.

“He is.” Yoongi agreed smiling. “So is Jungkook.” Jimin went stiff and was about to say something, but Yoongi spoke up before he could. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to... pressure you or assume anything but... well you’re an observer. I like to observe things as well.”

“And what exactly have you observed tonight?” Jimin asked curious about how much Yoongi had seen, and what he had deducted from it.

“I noticed when Taehyung came back from... getting drinks... with you, that he seemed upset, and Jungkook had looked rather eager, but Taehyung had just shook his head at him. I found that a bit strange, but just a while earlier Taehyung and also been off talking to Jungkook. But the interesting bit, is that right before you came and joined us, I saw you and Jungkook tucked off in a corner, and I noticed you leaving while Jungkook had the most dejected face I have ever seen. That was shortly before he came and pulled Taehyung away. So, like I said, I don’t want to assume anything... but there seems to be a pattern there. You talked with Jungkook, he talked with Taehyung, Taehyung talked with you and both of them seemed upset after talking with you, Jimin.” Yoongi was now looking at Jimin with a somewhat quizzical look, and the blonde couldn’t help but suddenly feel nervous.

“I... uh... I don’t know what to...”

“Taehyung means a lot to me, Jimin. We may have broken up, and even though I have no romantic feelings for him, I will always care deeply about him, and you may not know this, but during my relationship with Taehyung, I became very fond of Jungkook as well. I care a lot about both of them. And I don’t like it when people I care about get hurt.”

Yoongi’s expression had turned stern, and Jimin shrunk in on himself. Even though they were the same height, Jimin felt as if he was several inches shorter than the other boy at the moment, as if he was staring down at him.

“I never meant to hurt anyone, Yoongi. I admit that I said some things to Taehyung, which I regret, and intend to apologize for. As for Jungkook... I feel that whole thing is a misunderstanding.”

“Jungkook is the least complicated person I know.” Yoongi now turned away from Jimin, as he continued talking, as if he was observing something in the distance. “He keeps a close knit of friends, and only opens up to those few select people. If Jungkook opens up to someone, it shouldn’t be taken lightly... or as some sort of joke.”

Jimin snapped his head towards the older boy, wondering just exactly how much he knew. Maybe he had talked to Taehyung? Jimin was speechless, opening and closing his mouth a few times, not quite able to find any words.

“You don’t need to say anything, Jimin.” Yoongi turned towards him again. “At least not to me.”

He laid a hand on his shoulder, giving him a knowing look before walking off. Once again, Jimin was stumped.

*

Jungkook had been watching Jimin the last few hours, silently following him around discreetly, making it seem like he coincidentally always ended up being in the same place as him. Jimin would notice him every now and then, but would quickly avert his gaze when they eyes met. It was a strange thing to do, if Jimin really thought he was joking earlier. In a way that hurt even more, because if Jimin actually thought he was serious, and was avoiding him, that could only mean that he wasn't interested. Or Taehyung could be right, and Jimin might just be having a hard time accepting his feelings. In any way, Jungkook was tired of just silently watching and decided to finally confront the other boy. He had just finished his “judge” duties, and spotted Jimin standing nearby the “dance-floor”, leaning against the wall with a drink in his hand and a thoughtful look on his face.

“I thought tonight would be different.” Jungkook was surprised when Jimin spoke first, once he had reached him. “I thought I would spend most of my time with you to be honest, and I was looking forward to that but then we kept getting separated - “

“And then you started avoiding me.”Jungkook called him out, looking at him sideways, but Jimin kept his eyes on the dancing in front of him. Before Jimin could say another word, Jungkook went on. “I wasn’t kidding, Jimin. What I said earlier... it wasn’t a joke.” Jungkook stepped in front of him, forcing the older boy to look up at him, a confused frown on his face, his arms crossed.

“Well...What was it then?”

“Are you really going to make me say it?” Jungkook asked, as Jimin stared him down almost as if he was challenging him.

“It doesn’t matter what you say.” Jimin replied, turning his head to the side, not able to hold his gaze anymore. “People will say a lot of things, when they’re drunk.”

Really? Was that his new angle? That Jungkook was drunk?

“Drunk? Jimin I - “

“Jungkook, come on.” Sooyoung, Jiwoo and Nayeon were standing be the edge of the stairs, which they were using as a makeshift stage, gesturing for Jungkook to join them in announcing the winners of the costume contest.

Jungkook turned back to Jimin, and without thinking, grabbed his hand causing Jimin to look at him, surprised by the action. He placed Jimin’s hand under his own on his chest, right by his heart which was beating rapidly, and heard how Jimin quickly drew in a breath.

“Do you feel that Jimin? That’s all you. This,” he tightened his grip on his hand. “This is how you make me feel.”

Jimin was silent for a few seconds, looking from his hand to Jungkook’s eyes before quickly looking away.

“Alcohol does a lot of things to the human body.” Jimin said low, almost in a whisper. Jungkook scoffed.

“If you think alcohol did this to me,” he stepped closer, pushing Jimin further against the wall. “Than you must be my own personal brand of whiskey.” Jimin’s breath hitched in his throat, as he blinked repeatedly at Jungkook, obviously rendered speechless.

_“Jungkook!”_ The younger boy held his gaze a few seconds longer, Jimin unable to look away, before finally dropping his hand and going to join the others on the stairs.

*

“Congratulations! I knew you would win!” Taehyung, who seemed to have forgiven Jimin for earlier, thanked him as he pulled him close.

“It could have been you, you know.” He winked at the blonde boy, before Jin pulled him away to “celebrate” their first place.

Seongwha and Yeosang were also cheering about their second place, being congratulated by San and Mingi, and Hoseok was beaming at Yoongi who was looking at his third place trophy with pride.

“It was a tough call this year, guys!” Sooyoung, Jiwoo and Nayeon were huddled by the stairs, but Jungkook had somehow managed to vanish in all the chaos that ensued, once the winners had been announced. “I think we made the right decisions though. Maybe next year, someone will finally be able to break Taehyung’s winning streak.”

Just at that moment, Taehyung walked up, quickly stopping in his tracks and leaning into Jiwoo.

“Not gonna happen!” He said with a wicked grin and waltzed off, holding Jin by the waist. The two of them seemed to get more and more drunk by the minute.

It wasn’t until a few hours later, that Jimin discovered just how drunk Taehyung and Jin had been.

“_They left?_ What do you mean they left?” Jimin had been looking for the two, since the party was slowly ending, and he wanted to go home, but Jiwoo had crushed his plans with her information.

“They came and said bye to me and Sooyoung like twenty minutes ago, they headed back to Jin’s to celebrate their win. What’s the problem?”

“Why did they have to go to Jin’s place?” Jimin groaned. “My bag is at Taehyung’s with all my clothes, and my keys. I was supposed to spend the night there, I can’t believe they forgot.”

“Oh.” Jiwoo offered him an apologetic smile. “Well, I’m pretty sure Jungkook has a spare key, I don’t think Tae will mind if he lets you in, at least to get your stuff.”

“Yeah, that’s not a possibility.” Sooyoung walked up to them, Jungkook following close behind. It was the first time Jimin saw him, since their short talk earlier, and he couldn’t seem to tear his gaze away now. “Jungkook just told me the same thing, that he was supposed to stay there tonight and left all his things, but apparently he had his spare-key revoked half a year ago.”

“Revoked? Why?” Jiwoo asked, and Sooyoung looked at Jungkook with an amused smile.

“Go ahead, Jungkook. Tell them.”

“He was out of town one night, and I was drunk and nearby so I called him, and he said I could let myself in and sleep over.” Jungkook sighed deeply before he continued. “I ruined his new Persian rug, don’t ask me how... and I accidentally broke one of his Baccarat vases.”

“Which one?” Jiwoo asked, with a pained look, as if Jungkook just admitted to killing someone.

“The Tornado vase.” Jungkook admitted with a sigh.

“No wonder he revoked your key, that’s a $4000 vase, Jungkook!”

“It was an accident! Besides I replaced it with two new vases, and a new rug as well. Anyways what’s done is done.”

Jungkook had his hands in his pockets, looking like a kid getting scolded, but all Jimin could think about was that Jungkook had bought not one, but two, $4000 vases just like that. And a Persian rug, which Jimin knew was also pricey. Even though Jimin made a lot of money himself now, and liked to indulge in luxury every now and then, he couldn’t imagine ever buying a vase in that price range, but then again, he wouldn’t expect any less from Taehyung.

“Well of course you’re both welcome to stay here, but we only have two furnished guestrooms, and Nayeon is occupying one of them. So unless you don’t mind sharing a bed, one of you has to take a couch.” Jimin and Jungkook exchanged a look, before Jimin quickly offered taking the couch.

“No, you take the room, I’ll take the couch.” Of course Jungkook would insist on giving Jimin the room, but he wasn’t about to budge.

“I’m honestly fine on the couch, Jungkook. Please, I insist.” Jungkook was about to reply, but Jimin fixed him with a stern, determined look, and he quickly shut his mouth again.

“I’ll fetch some sheets, once everyone has left.” Sooyoung said, once the matter was settled.

*

It didn’t take long for everyone to leave, thanking Jiwoo and Sooyoung for yet another great party. Jimin pretended that he didn’t notice Jinsoul’s little wink as she left, but Jungkook however sent her a deathly glare.

“Well, there are extra toothbrushes in the bathrooms, I’m sorry we don’t have anything for you to wear, Jimin.” Sooyoung smiled apologetically.

“It’s fine, please don’t worry about it, I have slept in these before.” He gestured to his black slacks and loose striped shirt.

“Help yourself to water or anything you want from the kitchen, and if you need anything, you know where our room is.” She smiled one last time, before leaving him alone in the large room, which seemed a lot bigger now that it was void of any other people besides him.

Sooyoung was really one of the kindest people he had encountered, which made him regret what he said earlier, even more. He needed to properly apologize to Taehyung tomorrow. Tonight had been exhausting and he felt absolutely drained, but he was too thirsty to sleep and went to the kitchen, roaming the fridge for some juice. He was so focused on his task, that he didn’t notice someone else entering the kitchen, until he closed the fridge and turned around, nearly screaming.

“Jesus, Jungkook, you scared me! Why are you so quiet?”

“Sorry. Next time, I’ll make sure to make a spectacle when I enter a room.” He replied, voice laced with sarcasm.

“That would be appreciated.” Jimin retaliated, with at least as much sarcasm as the younger, before turning to walk out, desperately craving sleep, but before he could leave he heard Jungkook’s voice.

“I just have one question Jimin.” He didn’t turn around, but he also didn’t leave. “Why were you so quick to jump back into dating Seongwha, convinced that he could be the one, without anything to back it up, yet you find it so hard to believe that I actually have feelings for you?”

Jimin immediately tensed. He figured that Jungkook wouldn’t let the matter go, but he had hoped that they could have cleared the air tomorrow, when they both were sober and well-rested. He slowly turned around, still not quite facing the younger boy.

“I just feel like... this is very, out of the blue. I mean, you have been drinking, and suddenly you just start implying that you like me. With Seongwha, I thought there were possibilities there because we have dated before but you and I... I don’t see where this is coming from.”

“Are you sure it’s as ‘out of the blue’ as you think?” Jungkook asked, silently begging Jimin to just look at him, and see how genuine he was being. “When you think about the last few weeks, is there nothing at all that makes you think this could be real, and not just a drunken illusion? I haven’t be drinking as much as you think I have.”

“Look I was talking to Jinsoul.” Jimin finally admitted the one thing that had been bothering him, which he had tried to ignore. “And we ended up talking about... about Yugyeom.” Jungkook tensed, narrowing his eyes as he silently cursed his old friend. He wasn’t surprised that Jinsoul might be the one causing this doubt within Jimin. “She said that he’s in the US, but that he’s coming back soon, and what if he moves here? What if he comes back into your life?”

“So what if he does? I don’t have feelings for Yugyeom, we broke up five years ago, I have dated since then - “

“He was your first love.” Jimin interrupted him, referring to what Jinsoul had said. “You don’t just forget someone like that.”

“Why not? Why do people seem to believe this notion that you can’t get over your first love? How many people end up with the first person they fall in love with? And I was 18 when we broke up, I was just a kid, I didn’t know what love was... Hell, I still don’t know what love is... But I know how he made me feel, and no one had made me feel that way before, and no one has made me feel that way since... Until I met you.”

“Jungkook...”

“I’m not drunk Jimin, and this is not out of the blue. I have liked you for a while now, I have tried dropping hints, tried to make you realize what I feel, but nothing worked so I thought maybe I should just come out and bluntly confess, but _even that_ won’t convince you?." There was clear desperation in Jungkook's voice, and if Jimin had looked him in the eyes, he would have seen it there too. "You have been searching for something real, but when it finally comes along, you run away from it. If you don’t have feelings for me, then at least tell me, but don’t deny _my_ feelings. You don’t get to dictate how _I_ feel.”

Jimin was shocked, to say the least. He had expected that Jungkook wouldn’t let it go, but he hadn’t expected him to react so strongly. So raw. And it was far too much for Jimin to handle right now. There was silence for a few seconds, he knew that Jungkook was waiting for some sort of reply, and he did feel bad that he couldn’t give him one right now.

“Goodnight, Jungkook.” He said instead, quickly leaving the kitchen before Jungkook had a chance to stop him. Once he was back on the couch, he heard a door slam and he understood why Jungkook was mad, but he knew it would be better to talk about this in the morning, after some sleep.

Except Jimin couldn’t sleep. He laid there for a long time, thinking about everything the younger had said. Had there really be signs and hints? It wouldn’t be the first time that Jimin didn’t notice. Could he really have been that blind?

_Mood music: I Like You - DAY6_

When Jungkook had confessed, Jimin had thought about several times in the past few weeks, that might have hinted at his feelings. Of course Jimin had quickly brushed them off, but maybe they did have a meaning after all. Maybe he should have paid more attention to those small things during all the time they had spent together. And it wasn’t just Jungkook. Mingi had noticed the chemistry between them, his own friends had teased them countless times, and maybe there was more to it than just teasing.

Taehyung, one of the few people who would actually know the truth, had heavily implied that Jungkook was in fact being genuine. Yoongi had said the same. It seemed as if everyone else thought it was very plausible that Jungkook liked him. Everyone except Jimin himself.

Why was Jimin so scared to accept it? He couldn’t even answer that himself. Was it because he didn’t want to hurt him, if he couldn’t reciprocate his feelings? Because it’s not that Jimin hadn’t entertained the idea before. In the back of his mind, during the night-time, when he was drifting in and out of sleep he would sometimes think of the darkhaired boy. Think about his pretty brown eyes and his cute smile, his ridiculous laugh and how Jimin was always happy when he was around him. They would tease each other and joke around, and sometimes they would talk about serious matters but it never got too personal. Jungkook always respected Jimin’s boundaries. Of course there was no denying that he was good-looking as well, that much had been obvious since he first laid eyes on him.

But all those thoughts were reserved for the nights, and when morning came, they would be pushed away locked in a little box in the very back of his mind. But now the box had been opened, and its contents were spilling everywhere, Jimin unable to ignore them anymore.

_What the hell was he doing?_

Jimin quickly got off the couch, heading towards the direction of the guestroom occupied by Jungkook, fuelled purely by his feelings. There was no thinking logically at this point, no talking himself out of it anymore. Would he regret it in the morning? Possibly, but he would regret it more if he let the chance pass by. Maybe not right away, but years down the road. He didn’t want to wait and see, so instead he knocked on the door without a second thought and opened it before Jungkook had even replied.

The younger quickly sat up on the bed, confusion written all over his face.

“Jimin?”

“Shh...” Jimin walked over to him, placing a gentle hand on his cheek. “You have already said enough.”

And with that he leaned in pressing, or rather smashing his lips against Jungkook’s passionately. Jungkook was taken by surprise, but quickly returned the kiss, pulling Jimin closer and their bodies crashed together like stars colliding. Some people describe the feeling as fireworks, but this was something else altogether. It was wild and untamed, raw and exposed. Jimin couldn’t hear anything, couldn’t feel anything except Jungkook, and that was all that mattered; the feeling of his skin, the taste of his lips. Jungkook’s mouth was hot and restless, wild against his own, and Jimin felt like his body was liquid fire. He had wanted this for so long, without even knowing it. It wasn’t until their lips touched, that he realized he had been missing it. They were kissing as if they were both drowning and could only breathe through each other, Jungkook’s arms holding him tight as his hands roamed all over Jimin’s back and with every touch, Jimin could feel himself unravelling, piece by piece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..soooo... did any of you expect that Jimin would be the one to initiate their first kiss??  
don't get too comfortable just yet though..


	18. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooyoung advises a frustrated Jungkook. Jimin tries to comfort Hoseok, but is struggling with his own emotions. Someone unexpected from Jimin's past reaches out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter, but important, chapter!   
Also, you guys have no idea how much your comments mean to me, they always make my day, thank you so much!  
visuals on twt @poutyjimin_   
hope you enjoy :) !  
xoxo

It was unusually sunny for the 1st of November, the blinding sunlight shining through the huge windows forcing Jungkook to wake up. He squinted his eyes and turned around in the bed, away from the window, but as he stretched out his arm it was draped over thin air, the other side of the bed cold and empty. It took a few moments for him to realize that, that wasn’t right; when he fell asleep last night, that side had been occupied by Jimin, but now the blonde was nowhere to be found in the room.

Narrowing his eyes in confusion, he quickly reached for his phone but the only notification was an apology text from Taehyung about ditching them last night, nothing from Jimin. He wouldn’t just have... left... would he? After last night? Not that they had actually done anything other than kissing, but it sure wasn’t just some ordinary kiss. It was passionate and intense, both of them fuelled on by desire and want, _that_ had been evident.

Jungkook had felt as if his whole body was on fire, with every touch of the other boy’s skin feeling like sparks on his fingertips. Jungkook reminded himself that Jimin hadn’t been waiting for this to happen, for as long as he himself had. Jimin hadn’t been dreaming of the very moment, when their lips finally met. But even so there had been a desperation in the way he had looked at Jungkook, right before smashing their lips together, in the way he had run his fingers through his hair. There was no way Jimin hadn’t felt _something_, with the way he had kissed Jungkook and held on to him tightly, hands roaming all over his body, so that Jungkook could still feel the linger of his touch. The younger boy vividly remembered the way every kiss and every touch to his skin made Jimin react in the most beautiful way possible. Jimin may be a good actor, but nobody could fake something like _that_, and Jungkook knew the memories would be printed in his brain for the rest of his life; or at least he hoped so. No, there was definitely a logical explanation for the other boy’s absence. Maybe Jimin had woken up, and was hungry, in fact he could be eating breakfast in the kitchen right now.

Jungkook quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face, opting to take a shower once he was actually home and could change his clothes. Besides he couldn’t wait one second longer, before seeing Jimin. Once he deemed himself as presentable as he could possibly be, he quickly scurried to the kitchen, not able to hide the disappointment when he only saw Sooyoung sitting at the kitchen island, and once again no blonde hair in sight.

“Good morning, Kook. Although you don’t look as if it’s very good.” Sooyoung poured him a cup of coffee, as she gave him a questioningly look.

“Morning... Yeah, I... uh... hangover, you know.” He replied, trying not to be to obvious about his mood, but it seemed as if Sooyoung knew something, since she gave him a look as if she didn’t quite believe the hangover excuse.

“Sooyoung have you by any chance seen Jimin this morning?” She smiled at him, as if expecting the question.

“As a matter of fact, yes. I saw him an hour ago, when he left _your_ room.” Jungkook almost choked on his coffee, as Sooyoung was trying to hide her grin behind her own mug.

“Oh... nothing happened!” He quickly defended himself, earning an eyeroll from his friend.

“I know that already... Jimin told me, probably because of the look I gave him, when he was trying to carefully close the door, obviously not wanting to wake you up. You know, I wouldn’t judge you if anything had happened. Would probably have just made you remove the sheets.” Sooyoung still had a teasing tone and was obviously enjoying herself while Jungkook however was still confused as to why Jimin would have left him like that.

“You seem very unhappy for someone who just spent the night with his crush. Did nothing at all happen? Did you guys talk or anything?”

Jungkook sighed and told Sooyoung what had happened the previous night, getting mad at Jimin for the way he had reacted to his confession, and then the blonde surprisingly turning up in his room, initiating a hefty make-out session, before they eventually slowed down and fell asleep.

“Well, why aren’t you ecstatic? Isn’t this exactly what you have wanted for weeks?” Sooyoung asked, once Jungkook had finished his tale.

“I think I would have been more ecstatic if I had actually woken up with Jimin still next to me.”

There was no point in trying to pretend that he wasn’t disappointed to wake up alone. Who wouldn’t be after a night like that?

“If it makes you feel any better, he did say he had to leave because of an emergency with Hoseok.” Sooyoung explained. “Something about him arguing with Yoongi. I don’t know the details, but apparently Hoseok was really upset, so Jimin had to go to him.”

“Right.” Jungkook replied bluntly, as he was resting his head on the counter, sulking.

“I guess that didn’t make it better...”

“I don’t know Sooyoung.” Jungkook lifted his head and sat up straight. “I guess I’m worried. We didn’t get a chance to actually talk, you know, like about his feelings. What if he regrets it? What if it was just a drunken mistake to him, and he still doesn’t feel anything for me?”

“I’m sure that’s not it, Jungkook. People don’t just drunkenly kiss their friends, if they have no interest in them. Strangers, maybe, but not their friends. At least not in the way you described it.”

Jungkook pursed his lips, contemplating Sooyoung’s words. He wanted to believe her, but he needed reassurance from Jimin. He needed to hear it from him.

“You don’t happen to have Hoseok’s address, do you?”

Sooyoung gave him a stern look.

“Jungkook, you can’t just go and disturb him, when Hoseok is going through something. I’m sure Jimin will contact you, when he has the time. Show him a little trust.”

“Trust?” He scoffed. “You mean the trust he showed me all night? First he thought I was joking and avoided me, and then when I finally confronted him, he was convinced that I was just drunk! How’s that for _trust_?”

Jungkook thought that his anger from Jimin’s treatment last night had faded after they had kissed, but apparently it had just been bubbling under the surface. The older boy had been unfair to him all night, and then after sharing an intimate moment, well several intimate moments, he just upped and left. Sure he had to help his friend, but Jungkook had expected at least a text from him. Surely that’s what he would have done, if last night had meant anything to him at all. So, yes, Jungkook was angry and he knew that he had every right to be.

Sooyoung frowned, unhappy to see her best friend like this and went to sit next to him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Kook... The way Jimin acted last night, after you told him about your feelings... It wasn’t alright, and I understand why you are angry and hurt. I won’t justify the way he acted, because you do deserve an apology, but I also think that if you give him the chance he _will_ apologize. Jimin isn’t some ignorant, heartless guy, he knows when he has done something wrong, and I’m sure he will reach out to you when he is done with Hoseok. You know, I don’t want to see you hurt, Jungkook and there is no way I would have let you pursue Jimin if I thought he would end up hurting you.”

Jungkook gave Sooyoung a warning look, to which she quickly added, “Not that you need my permission to date anyone, but I definitely would have let you know, if I thought Jimin was a bad guy. You have a good judge of character, and every guy you have dated have been good people, I’m sure Jimin is no different. His behaviour last night... I’m sure he had no ill intentions. He was probably overwhelmed, and that in no way excuses the way he treated you, but please just give him a chance to apologize and make up for it.”

Jungkook slumped in his seat, knowing that Sooyoung was probably right but right now he wanted nothing more than to see Jimin. He needed to see him and talk to him so he could be sure that he didn’t regret last night. That he hadn’t got his hopes up for nothing. He needed to know what had so suddenly made him change his mind, after ignoring and rejecting Jungkook all night.

“Fine.” He agreed, “I’ll text him later, and ask if he has time to talk. If he really is sorry, I don’t think he would just leave me hanging all day.”

*

Hoseok’s call had been a welcome intrusion, even if it had woken Jimin up. It’s not that he desperately wanted to leave Jungkook in his sleep, after the night they had just had, but he needed to clear his head. Too much had happened in just one night, and even though he had initiated their kiss, he needed to figure out what it meant to him. He didn’t regret kissing him, but in the light of day he saw things differently, and maybe making out with Jungkook before actually talking with him wasn’t the best idea.

It was very unlike Jimin to act spontaneously on his feelings, but something about Jungkook made him want to say to hell with all the limits and restrictions he usually set for himself. For years Jimin had strived for perfection, and being perfect. The perfect employee, the perfect friend, the perfect date, and being spontaneous didn’t lead to perfection. Acting without thinking about the consequences didn’t lead to perfection. Spending too much time dwelling on feelings or letting them control you didn’t lead to perfection.

But with Jungkook none of that mattered, because Jungkook didn’t need Jimin to be his usual perfect self, he just needed him to be and Jimin knew that. Jimin knew that Jungkook was desperate to see beneath the many layers, he had built for himself over the years and get to the bottom of who Jimin really was. Even though the younger boy never pressured Jimin about this, he could still feel it, and now he knew why. If Jungkook truly was in love with him, it only made sense that he wanted to know who Jimin really was, and what made him the man he was today. Jimin was just worried that Jungkook might not like what he found, and ever since last night, the blonde didn’t want that to happen. Not now that he finally realized he might actually have feelings for him.

*

Jimin had always liked Hoseok’s apartment. It was quite small, but that just made it all the cosier, and he loved the simplicity of it. Once Hoseok had let Jimin in, the older had slumped onto the couch, while Jimin offered to make them some coffee.

“So, what exactly happened?” Jimin asked, once he had joined Hoseok on the couch.

He listened silently, while Hoseok explained that he and Yoongi had decided to go for a last drink at a bar, after leaving the party. While they were there, Yoongi had been very quiet, and once they got back to his place, Hoseok found out that the other boy thought Hoseok had been flirting with the bartender. Hoseok explained how he had just been his usual, chatty self, the same way he always was at work, but he didn’t realize that sometimes it might come off as flirty to some people. Even though he and Yoongi weren’t official, Yoongi had been upset that he would flirt so openly with someone else right in front of him.

“I told him that he was overreacting, which he didn’t take very well. We were both still kinda drunk, and I ended up saying some things I probably shouldn’t have.”

“What kind of things, Hobi?” Jimin asked carefully. Hoseok grimaced, as if it pained him to remember what he had said.

“Something about how we weren’t even in a relationship yet, and he was already... _suffocating_ me, not even letting me talk to someone.”

Jimin buried his face in his hands, groaning on behalf of his friend.

“He hadn’t even been that upset at first, only a little bit, because it probably did seem like I had been flirting, but instead of just trying to see it from his point of view, I blamed him for being clingy instead. So he left, and I guess it didn’t really hit me until this morning, how much I fucked up.”

“Have you tried calling him, so you guys can apologize and talk it out?” Jimin asked, and then instantly thought about his own situation. Shouldn’t he be saying sorry to Jungkook as well?

“I tried to call as soon as I woke up, but he didn’t pick up, I guess he could still be asleep... But I just can’t forget that the last thing I said before he left was, _‘this is why I don’t do relationships’_. We’re not even in a relationship, the whole thing is ridiculous.”

Jimin felt for his friend. He knew that Hoseok wasn’t exactly used to being exclusive with anyone, but the people he had dated in the past had that same type of mindset, and Yoongi definitely didn’t. Yoongi, like Taehyung, didn’t just randomly date. He was only interested in something serious, and Taehyung had said that he had been through some stuff in the past, so there was probably a good reason for why he would react so strongly to Hoseok flirting, even if they weren’t official yet. Jimin wondered if Hoseok knew about Yoongi’s past relationships, and asked his friend.

“It kind of came up once. We were talking about dating, and he told me very clearly that he didn’t do flings, and mentioned some stuff. I explained that I didn’t usually do exclusivity but we decided to compromise. Yoongi was willing to us dating casually, you know nothing official at first, and I would stop dating around. We were going to try to work towards a serious relationship, and for the first time I actually wanted to, which makes what I said last night, so much worse. I like him so much, Jimin, and now he probably thinks I changed my mind about everything. I just... ruined it.”

Hoseok’s eyes were brimming with tears, and Jimin quickly pulled him into a tight hug. He was surprised to see his friend like this, since it wasn’t often that he cried and he had definitely never cried because of a guy, at least not in the 4 years Jimin had known him.

“You didn’t ruin it, Hobi... You two just need to talk, I’m sure it will all turn out alright.” Of course Jimin couldn’t be sure if it would all work out, but his friend needed encouragement right now, and maybe his words were meant for himself as well. “If he hasn’t called you in a few hours, then try calling him again or text him, and let him know that you want to talk, that you actually want to work this out.” Jimin wondered why it was always so hard for him to follow the advice, that he so easily gave his friends.

The two friends sat in silence for a few minutes, while Hoseok calmed down and eventually told Jimin that he should go home and shower.

“Already making jokes now, huh?” The younger, punched his shoulder lightly.

“It’s not really a joke though... you reek of sweat!”

“Hey, I wore these clothes under that cabbage suit all night! Do you have any idea how hot it was?”

Jimin purposefully didn’t mention how hot and heavy he and Jungkook had also got. The last thing Hoseok needed right now, was to find out what Jimin had gotten himself to.

“I probably should get home though. Taehyung texted me that he’s home so I can go pick up my stuff. I still have to apologize to him.” Jimin realized that he had said too much, when he saw the confused look in Hoseok’s eyes. Hoseok had no idea about anything that had happened last night.

“What do you have to apologize to Taehyung about?”

“Oh it’s nothing, forget what I said... You just focus on fixing things with Yoongi, okay?” Hoseok narrowed his eyes for a second, but finally decided to just let it go and thanked Jimin for stopping by.

As soon as Jimin had left, he threw himself onto his bed scrolling through the many pictures he had already accumulated of him and Yoongi, before he deemed that enough time had gone by, and it was appropriate to call him again. It was on the last ring, and Hoseok was about to give up, when he finally heard the call being picked up, and sat up in his bed quickly.

“Yoongi?” The other end was silent for a few seconds, before he finally heard the other’s voice.

“Hello, Hoseok.” He sounded sad and tired, probably just woke up.

“Yoongi I’m so sorry about last night.” Hoseok said quickly, getting straight to the point. “Can we please talk?”

“I didn’t think you’d want to talk to someone who _suffocates_ you.” The bitterness in Yoongi’s tone made his heart clench, but he couldn’t say he didn’t deserve it.

“I didn’t mean that Yoongi. I was drunk, and I know that’s not an excuse but I didn’t meant those things I said... Look, can we please meet up and talk this through?”

The silence was killing him, as he held his breath waiting for Yoongi’s reply.

“Fine. Come over.”

*

As Jimin pulled up to Taehyung’s driveway, he checked his phone again, still no messages or calls from Jungkook. He hoped the younger was still sleeping, but it was well past noon now, so the chances were small. The last thing he wanted was to run into him here, before he had had a chance to talk to him. He knew it probably wasn’t fair that he kept putting it off, instead of just texting him, but he wanted as much time as possible to think about everything, before having the talk.

Taehyung opened the door with the widest grin ever, and Jimin didn’t have to think too long to guess why.

“Hello, Jimin!” He said in sing-song, greeting the shorter boy with a tight hug. “Isn’t today just a lovely day?”

“Absolutely wonderful.” He muttered in reply, before following his friend into the big hallway, and up the stairs to the guestrooms.

“I’m sorry about ditching you guys last night, but Jin and I were so caught up in winning and we wanted to... _celebrate_.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Jimin, who forced a small smile. “I totally forgot that Jungkook doesn’t have a spare-key anymore, with good reason.”

They reached the guestroom, Jimin was supposed to have slept in and quickly spotted his bag which contained clean clothes, pyjamas, his toiletry bag and his keys.

“About last night, Tae.” Jimin began, as he collected his bag. “Those things I said. I hope you know I didn’t mean them at all, and I’m really sorry for insinuating something like that.”

“I know you didn’t actually mean that. I’m just confused why you refuse to believe Jungkook.” Taehyung’s expression had gotten serious now, clearly concerned about his best friend’s feelings.

“I think I was just confused, because it came out of nowhere, at least to me. And I was scared about being hurt, I guess. All those people last night... they woke up some old feelings in me. It’s no excuse for what I said to you, I really am sorry.”

“Have you apologized to Jungkook?”

“Not yet.” Jimin admitted, guiltily looking at the floor. “I will of course. I just need some time to collect my thoughts.”

“So... do you believe him then?” Taehyung asked, trying to gain eye-contact with Jimin, but the blonde kept his gaze on the floor, biting his lip as he slowly nodded. “And what does that mean to you?”

“I’m not sure, yet.” Jimin answered truthfully. “I don’t want anyone to get hurt.”

Taehyung nodded in understanding, “Do you like him though?”

Jimin let out a sigh. It was the very question he had been contemplating all morning.

“I think… I don’t exactly have the best track record when it comes to reading my own feelings.” Jimin had realized that so many years of shutting down his true feelings and hiding them, sometimes made it impossible even for himself to know what he truly felt. “I can’t deny anymore, that I do feel _something_... I think, subconsciously, I have actually felt something for a while now. There’s definitely an attraction, I have noticed that I feel drawn to him in some way and... and I’m happy when I’m around him.”

Jimin didn’t tell Taehyung that they had kissed, and that everything suddenly had felt right. It was probably the most passionate kiss in his life, and that was saying a lot. For the first time in his life, being in Jungkook’s arm, he felt as if that was where he was meant to be, as if he had finally found the place where he truly belonged. But it was crazy to feel that way about someone, after only a couple of months, and Jimin didn’t want to fall in the same trap again. He was worried about risking a great friendship, all for something that might turn out to just be another infatuation.

“I don’t want to hurt him, Taehyung.”

_But he might end up getting hurt either way,_ Jimin thought.

“Well, if you want to apologize, he just texted me that he’s on his way here from Sooyoung.”

Jimin’s eyes widened. This was way too soon. He wasn’t ready to see him or talk to him yet. He had to go home, freshen up, get his thoughts under control before he could face him.

“You know what, Taehyung?” Jimin quickly made his way towards the stairs and down to the hallway. “I really have to get going, I have... some dry cleaning to pick up.“

“Dry cleaning?” Taehyung asked sceptically.

“Yeah my... uh... my work suit! One of my co-workers spilled coffee all over it!”

“You have like five work suits...”

“Well... yes... but it’s my favorite, and I have someone like really important coming in tomorrow, so... again, sorry about last night! And thank you for this, “ he held up his bag as he reached the door, “we’ll talk soon, okay? Bye!”

Jimin rushed out the door, without leaving Taehyung time to respond, and quickly got into his car, letting out a sigh of relief once he was making his way down the road.

*

An hour had passed, once Jimin got home and had finally taken a shower, feeling refreshed and clear-headed. Just as he was making coffee and wondering what to make for breakfast, a text ticked in, and he felt his heart race when he saw the name on the screen. Yup, he definitely felt something.

_“Jimin. Can we talk?”_

Jungkook was always so blunt in his texting, right to the chase. Jimin took a few deep breaths, before he tapped out a quick reply.

_“Sure. Can you come over?” _

_“I’ll be there in 20.” _

20 minutes. It was just enough time for coffee and getting dressed, and he decided to just pull on some jeans and a grey shirt. After all, he didn’t want to look too try-hard, on a Sunday afternoon. As he was waiting for Jungkook to arrive any minute now, he sorted through the mail he had brought in with him. A couple bills, an invitation to a co-worker's baby shower and there, at the bottom of a pile, an elegant looking envelope with an unmistakable handwriting.

Jimin’s heart dropped as he picked up the letter, holding it at an arm's reach, as if it would bite him if he came too close. He backed into the couch, sitting down, still not taking his eyes off it. His hands were shaking, as he took a deep breath, finally tearing the envelope open, pulling the paper out.

_Dear Jimin, _

_My son. I hope this letter finds you well and at good health. It is with great sorrow, that I just recently heard of your mother’s passing, five years ago. Park Haewon was a fine woman, who did not deserve such an untimely death. I wish I had heard the news, when it happened, so I could have reached out to you and been some sort of help, in what must have been a troubled time for you. In all honesty, there have been many times I have wanted to reach out, but you know of the position I have been in for the past many years. However, I do wish to make amends. Therefore, Jiwon and I would be pleased if you would attend our Christmas party, Saturday the 19th of December at 4:00 PM. I understand if you choose not to attend, but I really wish you would. I would love to see the great man, who I am sure my oldest son has grown up to be, and we have a lot to talk about. You need not reply to this invitation, but I do hope to see you. I know your siblings miss you dearly as well. _

_Best regards from your father, _

_Seo Hyunseok _

One of Jimin’s hands shot up to his mouth, and he couldn’t stop the tears welling in his eyes - not from sadness, but from anger. He was glaring at the letter in his hand, full of disbelief, tears wetting the paper, just as he heard a knock on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, did you notice the surnames in the letter?? (children usually take their father's name in SK)  
please share your thoughts on the chapter (or just the fic in general if you please)! :)


	19. The Cynic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin is left shaken up after reading the letter, which is evident during his talk with Jungkook. Encouraged by the younger boy, Jimin finally opens up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the delay, but like I said I might be busy so I can't promise exact weekly updates for this month, although I usually have an estimate so you can always ask if you're wondering about the next update.. thank you for your patience! And thank you so much for the comments, and all the kudos as well! :)
> 
> \- Okay so in order to avoid confusion, if you don't know this already: in SK when people get married it's common for them both to keep their own surname, the woman doesn't take on the man's surname, but the children will usually have their father's surname.. This is important to keep in mind, or else things in this chapter could be confusing!
> 
> \- No visuals for this chapter, and I know there isn't much action atm, but things need to be talked through in order everything to fall into place, so don't worry there are still plenty of events coming up!  
anyways, this chapter... I have been waiting for this for a long time, it would really mean a lot to know what you think about it, because I'm actually quite nervous even though I planned this from this beginning! 
> 
> \- Someone tells a story in a different kind of way than usual, because I wanted to incoporate their feelings, so the story will have short "breaks".   
Also I'm adding mood music at the very beginning, which is pretty much for the whole chapter, I feel this song really fits the mood and feelings throughout the chapter..
> 
> well, hope you enjoy!   
xoxo

_Mood music: I Need Somebody - DAY6 _

A full minute passed, after Jungkook knocked, with nothing happening so he leaned in closer to the door, trying to hear what was going on inside. First it was silent, but then he heard the unmistakable sound of sniffling. Jungkook wondered if Jimin had maybe caught a cold, when he heard footsteps finally approaching the door, and quickly stepped back. As soon as Jimin opened the door, his worries just increased; the blonde had flushed cheeks and slightly puffy, red eyes, which indicated that he either was indeed sick, or had been crying.

“Hello, Jungkook.” Jimin croaked, followed by loudly clearing his throat as he stepped aside to let the younger boy in.

“Jimin. Are you uh... are you okay?” Jungkook asked, carefully stepping inside, his eyes drifting to Jimin’s hand which was tightly clutching a piece of paper. Jimin seemed to follow his gaze, and quickly slipped the paper in his back pocket.

“I’m fine.” He replied, earning a suspicious gaze from Jungkook, since he was clearly _not_ fine. “I just... well I heard from someone... unexpected.” He finally let out, leading Jungkook into the living room and plopping ungracefully down on the couch.

“Oh?” Jungkook wasn’t sure if he should inquire more on the subject, since he didn’t want to be nosey, but he couldn’t deny how curious he was, seeing how affected Jimin seemed to be. “May I ask who?”

The older boy visibly stiffened next to him on the couch, as he blankly stared straight ahead of him. “Actually I’d rather not talk about it. Besides, we have our own things to talk about.” He turned to Jungkook, who visibly gulped, rubbing his hands together nervously.

“First of all, I’m sorry. You know for the way I acted last night. Denying your feelings like that... I had no right to do that, I should have listened to you, but instead I shut you out and I apologize for that.”

Jungkook was happy that Jimin apologized, and admitted how he had acted wrongly, but what he really wanted to hear was how he felt about what happened later that night.

“Apology accepted. I guess it was kind of a surprise at first.”

“Yeah... I didn’t mean to hurt you, Jungkook, and I do believe you, I want you to know that. To be honest, I had some unresolved feelings that sort of bubbled up last night, and I took it out on you. I just couldn’t deal with it right then and there. I’m not trying to justify what I did, but you deserve an explanation. It wasn’t about you at all, you did nothing wrong. For god’s sake you were just trying to confess your feelings, and I can’t even imagine how hard that must have been, and for me to just brush them off like that. I really am sorry.”

Jimin took Jungkook’s hand in his own, the younger letting out a light gasp, feeling his heart flutter at the light touch. They had held hands before, but it was different now, in this situation. All he wanted to do was lean forward and kiss him, but that wouldn’t solve anything.

“So... you know that...uh... that I’m... in love with you?” Jungkook looked up at Jimin, his eyes full of pleading and desperation. It was a lot more difficult saying it out loud like this, when it was just the two of them alone, sobered up and vulnerable. “I know it might seem soon, Jimin. We have only known each other for a few months, but I am certain about my own feelings. And if you feel something for me as well, I really want to work this out with you, you know, us being together.”

Jimin nodded, deep in thought, trying to figure out how to best say what he was thinking.

“I know, Jungkook. Listen, about last night... I don’t regret what happened.” Jimin sounded hesitant, and Jungkook didn’t like the sound of it, clutching his hand tighter. “I’m just worried.”

“Worried? About what? Why are you worried?” Jungkook asked confused as to where Jimin was going was this. The older boy let go of his hand, leaning forward resting his elbows on his knees.

“I’m worried that I might hurt you.” Jimin said with a sigh, Jungkook surprisingly widening his eyes at the statement.

“Why would you hurt me?” The younger had never felt like this before - so vulnerable, his feelings out in the open, basically handing over his heart to someone else, who could easily crush it with just a few words.

“Ever since last night, my feelings have been all over the place, and I have been trying to get a grasp on them, and just when I thought I might know what I feel...” Jimin’s breath hitched in his throat, and he turned his face away from Jungkook as he went on, “I might as well tell you, that the person who I heard from was. It was... it was someone from... _from my family..._”

Jungkook heard the strain in his voice, saw his body tensing, and instantly leaned forward laying his hand on Jimin’s shoulder.

“Jimin, please. _Look at me_.”

The older boy stayed in his position, fisting his hands, his shoulders hunching over as he let out an involuntary sob. Jungkook wasted no time in pulling the other boy closer, turning him around and holding him tight, Jimin’s head laying on his shoulder. His shirt was getting wet from Jimin’s tears but he didn’t care about that. All that mattered right now was Jimin, and comforting him. A minute passed until he finally felt the smaller’s arms carefully snake around his waist, returning the embrace, holding on so tight that he almost cut off his air, but all Jungkook felt was hurt. Not on his own behalf, no, he was hurt for Jimin. He didn’t even know why the older boy was crying, why he was so sad, but it still affected him nonetheless. All he wanted to do was take his pain away.

*

Jimin didn’t mean to start crying, and he especially did not plan to sob it all out on Jungkook’s shoulder, but he couldn’t help himself. The tears came on their own, and for once he didn’t force himself to hold back, but instead welcomed Jungkook’s comfort, holding on to the younger boy for dear life. He definitely owed him some sort of explanation now, but how much did he have to tell him? Everything? He shuddered at the thought, worried how the younger boy would take it, if he just dumped it all on him at once.

Jimin had never told anyone about his family after knowing them for such a short time. Namjoon and Jin found out the whole story, over the years, since they met as kids, when Jimin was still too young to fully understand everything, and hadn’t put up his barriers yet. He and Hoseok had been friends for almost two years, before he told him the whole story and nobody else had come close enough. His other acquaintances and casual friends, like Mingi and the other baristas, or his co-workers knew nothing about where Jimin came from, and he preferred to keep it that way. But now there was this guy, who had waltzed into his life, making Jimin feel things he had never felt before, making him want to abandon all his previous decisions of keeping up his perfect facade at all times, never letting anyone new realize who he truly was.

For the last several years, he had been able to push his feelings away, the feelings from his childhood, but now they kept springing on him. Ever since he met Sooyoung, Jungkook and Taehyung, he couldn’t stop thinking about his past and his childhood, and he felt as if his carefully built walls were falling apart.

Once the tears had stopped, Jimin pulled back, despite Jungkook’s reluctance to let him go. He wiped his still wet eyes on his sleeve, trying to avoid the younger’s intent gaze.

“This is exactly what I mean.” He said, gesturing to himself. “I thought I had my feelings under control, and then I received this letter and now... I’m a mess, and you don’t deserve to get messed up in all this as well.”

“Jimin... please. Don’t do that. Don’t tell me what I deserve. I want to help you Jimin, if you would just let me. I know there is something in your past, something you haven’t let go of, and it’s eating you up. If you would just open up to me - “

“I like you, Jungkook.” Jimin cut him off abruptly, but still didn’t meet his gaze. “I have for a while, and I can’t believe it took me that long to actually realize it. All those small touches and giggles and late night thoughts I’ve had about you. I really do like you and that’s why I’m worried, because so many things could go wrong. I worked really hard to get where I am, and being spontaneous certainly didn’t get me anywhere.”

“Why are you so scared Jimin? I don’t understand. If you didn’t like me back, I could understand, I could eventualy get over it. But you do like me, we both like each other, and we can take it slow if that’s what you need, what could go wrong?” Jungkook wasn’t sure what was going on right now. It sounded like Jimin was rejecting him, but that didn’t make sense. He just admitted that he liked him, why would he reject him?

“Anything could go wrong, Jungkook.” Jimin threw his hands up in the air. “You know what I noticed last night? How all our friends are starting to get along together. They’re all kind of becoming a group of their own, which is great! I don’t want to ruin that, if we start dating and then break up for some reason. The inevitable ‘whose side should I choose’, I don’t want to put them through that.”

“So, you’re already assuming that we would break up, if we started dating? Isn’t that a bit negative?”

“I’m being realistic, Jungkook. Things like that happen, and it ruins friend groups.”

“Okay, then what about Taehyung and Jin? Or Yoongi and Hoseok? They’re all in the same group, yet they didn’t hesitate to start seeing each other. Why must you always think of the worst case scenario, before making a decision? Why can’t you try to see what good could come of it, instead?”

Jungkook didn’t understand why Jimin was so opposed to the whole idea of them dating. He kept saying things like “worried” and “scared”, but it never seemed like he really got to the bottom of his feelings. Instead it sounded like he was making excuses, to cover up something else.

“I don’t want you to get hurt, Jungkook. I have been wrong about my feelings before, who’s to say I’m right about them now? I don’t want to take that risk. I have done it before, but no one ever mattered the way you do, and it’s crazy! We have known each other for, what, two months, two and a half? I dated Seongwha for four months, and I never even got close to feeling for him, the way I feel about you, and you and I aren’t even dating yet. I shouldn’t be feeling like this after such a short amount of time, it isn’t right!”

“_It isn’t right?_” Jungkook repeated what Jimin had just said in disbelief. “Did it occur to you, that maybe you’re feeling this way so soon because it _is_ right? Who’s to say what you should or shouldn’t feel? Who cares how long we have known each other? There is no time limit on feelings, Jimin. Some people fall in love after months, some fall in love at first sight, some people never fall in love at all. I know, for some reason, you think there is a set time for falling in love, that’s what you thought with Seongwha, but that’s not how things work.”

“Love at first sight?” Jimin scoffed. “Come on, Jungkook. I know that you, of all people, don’t believe that people can fall in love at first sight. You can like someone at first sight, sure, but _love_ takes time and effort. Everyone throws around words like love and soulmates and meant to be, but people seem to have forgotten what love really means, and they confuse love with infatuation and crushes and then they end up marrying people, who they don’t actually love and who does that benefit in the end? No one.”

This didn’t sound like the Jimin that Jungkook knew at all. For the first time since they had met, he actually sounded... cynical. He remembered what Jimin had told Hoseok the first time they had met at the coffee shop - that he would be without a job if he was cynical. Jungkook just never thought that he might be putting on a show everyday at work. That maybe, real Jimin actually was a cynic, but due to his job he had created this whole other persona and maybe he just forced himself to be that person all the time, because it was easier that way. Jungkook wanted to say something, felt as if he should, but he was so stumped at hearing Jimin like this, that he was speechless and the older boy continued his rant.

“People are just selfish, did you know that, Jungkook? They do selfish things for selfish reasons, and don’t care who gets hurt in the process. You know there’s no such thing as a selfless good deed, right? That should be enough for people to realize that selfishness is humankind’s main drive, but nobody really cares, as long as they achieve what _they_ want.” Jungkook had the feeling that Jimin wasn’t talking about them anymore, but he was definitely referring to something very specific. Jungkook just didn’t know what.

“I’m no different, Jungkook. I’m just as selfish as everyone else, and it would be so easy for me to just follow my desires and date you, despite knowing the complicated shit I could put you through. But you... you might be one of the few selfless people in the world, and you should be with someone more like yourself. You deserve that.”

“Jimin.” Jungkook forced the older boy to look at him, and grabbed his hands. “Stop. I don’t know why you would say such things about yourself, or why you would even think them, but regardless, you have to stop telling me what I deserve and who I should be with. That’s up to me, and I want to be with you. All of you. You say that you’re a mess and complicated, but you won’t even give me a chance to decide if that means anything, because I can assure you it doesn’t. I don’t care even the slightest about whatever is in your past, or whatever aspects of yourself you might still be hiding. I am in love with the Jimin I know, and I’m sure I will still be in love with the Jimin I don’t know about yet. If you would only give me the chance, because right now you’re shutting me out, and I’m begging you to let me in. Not just as someone who is in love with you, but as your friend as well, because I know you’re hurting, I can tell. As soon as you opened the door, I knew something was wrong, and I just wish you would share your pain with me. I never pressured you to talk about your past before, but I can’t stand to see you hurt like this.”

There was so much is desperation in Jungkook’s voice, that Jimin was caught by surprise, and he wanted to tell him. He really wanted to tell Jungkook everything, even though he was scared, even though he had never opened up to someone so quickly before. He knew that if he was to ever date Jungkook, he would have to tell him everything, because he could already feel that the younger boy was different from anyone else he had dated. If he was to date Jungkook it would be serious, and he couldn’t be serious with someone who didn’t know where he came from. Jimin was so worried about hurting Jungkook, that he didn’t realize how much they boy was already hurting from being shut out, from not being given the chance to make up his own mind about Jimin. Maybe it was time to let Jungkook make his own decision.

“Okay.”

“Okay? What do you mean okay?” Jungkook asked, confused about how calm Jimin suddenly was.

“I like you Jungkook, and I do want to be with you but my conscience won’t let me be with you, as long as you’re blissfully ignorant about the complicated aspects of my life, so I’ll tell you. I’ll tell you everything, and then you can decide if you still want to be with me.” Jungkook’s eyes widened in surprise, but he still managed to nod vigorously.

“_Yes, please, Jimin_. I would want nothing more.”

It made Jimin a bit sad, to see how desperate Jungkook was because he knew it was his fault. If Jimin hadn’t kissed him last night, and had just talked to him calmly, they wouldn’t have been in this situation right now, because Jungkook wouldn’t have showed up after Jimin had read that letter, which threw him off and caused him to doubt everything. He hated that he made Jungkook feel like this, all because of his own complications. Hopefully he would one day be able to make up to Jungkook, for the hurt he had caused during the last 24 hours.

“So you know,” Jimin began nervously fidgeting with his fingers, “We’re in November now, and soon enough people will start planning for Christmas. I assume, you’re going home to your family, like most people.”

Jungkook nodded carefully, unsure of where Jimin was going with this.

“Well, I don’t really have my own family to spend the holidays with.” Definitely not what Jungkook was expecting. “For fourteen years, from the age of six to twenty I would spend every holiday with my mother, just the two of us. Her parents died shortly before I was born, so there were no grandparents and she was an only child. She passed away five years ago, and since then I usually spend Christmas with Jin or Namjoon, since I pretty much grew up with them as well, so their families are happy to welcome me.”

“I’m sorry about your mother.” Jungkook offered, seeing it as the only appropriate thing to say in this situation. He noticed that Jimin didn’t mention how his mother passed away, and decided not to ask about it.

“Thank you, Jungkook. My mother had her faults and made mistakes, but once I was born I knew she always tried her hardest to do what was best for me, even if I didn’t always understand as a child. But that was from the age of six.” Jimin was staring out the window, as if he was being taken back in time watching everything unfold in front of him.

_“For the first six years of my life, my mother and I lived in the household of a rich business man, his wife and their two kids. Their daughter, Sohyun who is two years older than me, and their son Taeil who is one year younger than me. My mother was their housemaid, you see, she had started working there when she was nineteen. She was uneducated and came from a poor family, so she was lucky to be employed by such a wealthy family. She was quite young when she had me, only twenty-one years old, and luckily the family let her stay there with me, while she of course continued her job. _

_Life there was... good, I guess. We had small living quarters, but I had a bed to sleep in, clothes to wear and food on the table every day, so really nothing to complain about. If I was lucky, I would inherit Taeil's and Sohyun’s toys when they grew tired of them and if I was really lucky, the master of the house, Mr. Seo, would bring back a gift for me from one of his business trips. I noticed that his wife didn’t seem happy when he gave me gifts, but she never actually said anything. _

_My mother never talked about my father, and I never asked, since I was just a kid and I didn’t give it much thought back then. Although I remember hearing a few other maids gossip when I was around five years old. I know it seems strange that I remember, since most people don’t have clear memories from such a young age, but I remember because it was the first, and definitely not the last time, that I actually felt unwanted. I was walking by the kitchen and overheard my mother’s name, and one of the kitchen girls was telling a new girl that my mother had been careless getting pregnant with a random boyfriend, who then left her and wanted nothing to do with her and the child, which would be me. When you’re five years old, you don’t understand everything but I understood that it meant I was an accident, and that I had a father somewhere, who didn’t want me. At least that’s what I thought for one year. In reality that was just the lie she had told the lady of the house, Mr. Seo’s wife, Lee Jiwon who is probably the cruellest woman I have ever met. _

_She never talked to me, and whenever she saw me she either pretended I wasn’t there, or shooed me off to the ‘servant’s quarters where I belonged' as she said. Whenever she discovered her children talking to me or playing with me, she would scold me and send me these looks, as if I was a cockroach investing her house. I didn’t know what I had ever done to make her hate me, but I knew she saw me as someone inferior to her, and I also think she sensed something about me. The children were always kind to me though, as was their father, but she was horrible so I quickly learned to stay out of her way. And then everything culminated on that one day, when I was six years old.”_

Jimin could still remember it vividly, as if it didn’t happen nineteen years ago. The shrill, angry voice of Lee Jiwon shouting, Mr. Seo trying to calm her down and his own mother’s pleading and apologetic voice. It was one of the worst memories of his childhood, one he wished he could just erase from his mind. He could feel his body begin to shake, and just as the tears were about to form again, he felt a tight grip on his hand, and turned to meet Jungkook’s gaze which strangely enough managed to settle him. The younger didn’t say anything, but the look in his eyes gave off a clear message. Everything was going to be okay. Jimin took a deep breath, pushing the tears back, as he continued.

_“My father wasn’t some random boyfriend that my mother got pregnant by. That probably would have been better... than being the result of an affair, if you can even call it an affair. My mother was a beautiful, young woman and Mr. Seo was a handsome, powerful man with a cold and cruel wife. As far as I understood, they had been married for ten years, when my mother was hired, and Mrs. Lee probably hadn’t been like that at first. She had been young and beautiful, just like my mother, and they had probably been happy. But if you don’t truly love someone, that happiness fades and divorce isn’t a good image for a successful businessman. Neither is a bastard child. _

_I don’t know if he and my mother had an affair, or if it was just a one time thing. When I was older my mother told me that he had said he loved her back then, but he couldn’t leave his wife and their daughter. Then a year after I was born, they had a son and my mother knew he had never had true feelings for her. _

_Of course I didn’t understand much of what was going on back then, I still don’t know how Mrs. Lee found out, but I remember the things she said that day, and I understand why she was angry. Imagine your husband cheating on you, and then being lied to, letting his mistress and their love child continue to live and work in your household for six years, playing with your children, technically the other child’s half-siblings. She was shouting all sorts of things at my mother and her husband, my father, words I didn’t know back then. Finally she noticed me, and the moment she laid eyes on me, I have never seen anyone look at someone else with that much disgust and fury. I remember her heels clicking furiously on the tile floor as she walked over to me, and said 'you're nothing but the result of a sinful act'. _

_At six years old you don’t really understand cheating or affairs. Back then all I knew was that Mr. Seo was apparently my father, but that he shouldn’t have been and he and my mother had done something wrong. I remember their children, my half-siblings, in the corner with confused looks on their faces as well, until one of the other maids took them to their rooms. Meanwhile, m_ _y mother was on her damn knees, begging Mrs. Lee for something, and even though I didn’t quite catch it I think she wanted her to let me stay there, even if they threw her out. She probably wanted me to have a better life than she could offer me, but Mrs. Lee knew that if word got out about me it would be a threat to their image, and even more a threat to her son’s inheritance, since I was older than him. _ _It doesn’t matter that I was an illegitimate child, she still saw me as a threat and she resented me for even being born. _

_So a week later my mother and I moved into a tiny apartment far away, Mrs. Lee agreeing to letting my father pay the down payment, and the first month's rent, just to get us out of her house. It was the only money we ever received from him. I was told much later that in order to receive that money, Mrs. Lee made my mother sign a agreement that she would never tell anyone who my father was, never try to demand money again or ever contact them. I’m pretty sure she only signed it under duress. And I never heard anything from my father for the next nineteen years. _

_When I was six years old, I didn’t know why we had to leave, only that it had something to do with Mrs. Lee being angry that her husband was my father. Of course as I grew older, I began to understand everything. Why I grew up in poverty with a single mother working two jobs, often leaving me to take care of myself, since she had no one to help her. That’s how I got so close to Jin's and Namjoon’s families. I don’t know if their families know about my father, because as a kid I carelessly told them that my father was a business man who was married to another woman, but it wasn’t until we were much older that I told them his name, and I figure they were smart enough to not tell their parents, since it could create a scandal if it ever got out.”_

Jimin was forever grateful for Jin and Namjoon befriending him back then and never judging him, even when they discovered how he and his mother lived. Instead they helped him, inviting him over to their place now and then, making sure he got fed and sometimes Jin’s mother would even fix up his uniform if it had holes or got ripped. They kept him company, knowing that his mother usually wasn’t home during the day and Jimin never felt that they were pitying him. They just felt like real friends.

_“It wasn’t easy for my mother to get a job that paid well, with no higher education or degree, so she had to take jobs with low pay just to scrape in enough for rent and food. I sometimes skipped school, if I had been unable to sleep due to being hungry, but then Jin would sometimes come by after school and take me to his place to eat. His mother would send me home with food enough for a couple days. I don’t know how I would have got by back then without them. Then as a teen I discovered my passion, when my art teacher complimented my drawings. I had these childhood memories of beautiful dresses and suits and I would sometimes draw them, since it calmed me down for some reason. I imagined one day living a life with pretty dresses and elegant suits, dreaming of a better existence than the miserable one I was in back then. _

_When I was sixteen I moved to the city to follow my passion, Jin’s older brother kind enough to let me use the spare bedroom in his apartment. Of course he had known me since I was a kid, so he saw me as a sort of brother, and my mother was fine letting me leave, since she knew my life could only get better. I started out working low-paid cleaning jobs at a small bridal boutique, arriving before they opened and leaving after they closed, usually only having time for a single bowl of instant ramen, by the time I got home, before I fell asleep from exhaustion. That was until one of the employees noticed I had a knack for styling, when I was playing around in the storage room, and she made me her assistant. _

_At first that just consisted of fetching coffee and fabrics during her appointments, and it took a couple years before she actually starting consulting me for advice. Soon enough the others started acknowledging my talent as well, and when I was eighteen I was hired as an official consultant. I saved up and moved into my own apartment, much smaller than this one. After another three years, and word had gotten around from my clients, I finally landed my current job at the most renowned bridal shop. Two years later I was able to move in here, where I have been for the last two years. I got here on my own working hard, and no one can take that away from me, and sometimes I wish she could see me now, Mrs. Lee. And her children. The two people who I thought I was friends with, despite me being the housemaid’s child, who I actually cared for. _

_The day I left, Sohyun said something to me that I never forgot. I was about to leave but I wanted to say bye to them, so I sneaked into their playroom, and I was standing there with a toy truck that Taeil had given me. He was playing in the corner, and when he saw me he quickly turned away and ignored my presence. Sohyun walked up to me, ripped the toy out of my hand and said ‘you don’t belong here, Park, and you will never be one of us, so go and leave with your lowly mother, because our time is too valuable to spend with someone like you’. Who knew an eight year old could say something like that? Even though I grew into someone successful, someone who _would_ belong with them, those words have always stayed with me. No matter how far I came in life, how much success I achieved, those words I heard when I was six years old still affect me.”_

That’s who Jimin truly was. An outsider who would never fit in.

Someone desperate for love and affection, because he had never received it from his own family. Someone who tried to live as luxurious as possible, because it was the life he could have had, without having to work for it. Someone oozing confidence, because he had been made to feel insecure about who he was, as a child. Someone who always seemed happy and sociable, because he wanted to escape the sad child he had been. Someone who calculated and over-thought his every move, because he needed to in order to create the perfect life, he had always dreamt of. Someone who was more passionate about his job than anything else, because he knew not to take success for granted. Someone who stubbornly stood up for himself, because the only person who stood up for him as a child was gone now. Someone who never wanted to hurt anyone, because of the way he had been hurt, and instead tried never to get too close. Someone scared of trusting people and opening up, because he didn’t want to be let down again, by people he cared about.

Everyday Jimin put on a facade. Everyday he wore a mask, desperate to keep the people around him from discovering who he truly was. All he ever wanted was love and acceptance, but he didn’t realize that the admiration of thousands of clients, friends and people in the industry would never be enough, because what he truly wanted, what he truly yearned for, was the accept, acknowledgement and admiration of just one person.

Tears were falling in a steady stream down Jimin’s face now, and he didn’t know how but he ended up in Jungkook’s arms again, welcoming the warmth emanating from his body, and the calming feeling of his hand rubbing his back soothingly.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that, Jimin. No child deserves to be treated that way, but you have to know I am so incredibly proud of you.”

Jimin sniffled as he leaned back, looking at Jungkook confusedly as he wiped the last tears away.

“What... what do you mean?” Jimin stuttered as he let out a final sob.

“Look at how far you have made it on your own, after everything you went through as a child! What Sohyun said back then doesn’t matter, and to be honest it was probably something her mother made her say. She was right about you not belonging there, though, because you belong with people who actually value your existence and who know how valuable your time is, because you are an amazing person! You don’t have to fit in there, because you fit in so many other places. You fit in exactly where you should. With your friends, and the people who care about you, you will always fit in there. You don’t have to pretend to be something you are not, just to impress those people, because they don’t deserve your effort. And everything you just told me... it just made me admire you even more.”

“Really?” Jimin blinked a few times, staring at Jungkook with wide eyes, looking more vulnerable and fragile than ever.

“Jimin.” Jungkook cupped Jimin’s face in his hands, as he fixed him with a stare, almost getting lost in his eyes and losing track of what he wanted to say.

“I didn’t become friends with you because you’re a successful, cheery bridal consultant. I didn’t fall in love with you because I thought you were a hopeless romantic and a social butterfly. All along I knew there was more to you. I have always known there was something behind all of that, and I fell in love with you knowing that there was so much more to you than what I saw.

I’m in love with a wonderful person who had to work his way to achieve the life he wanted. I’m in love with someone who had to go through the pain of feeling unwanted as a child. I’m in love with someone desperate to find out where he belongs in the world. I’m in love with a cynic, who doubts his own feelings and worries about anyone’s ulterior motives. I’m in love with someone who never takes anything or anyone for granted, and who values his friendships, because he knows how important they are. I’m in love with someone who is passionate and hard-working, who is stubborn in the best way possible, who doubts his own worth and tries to be someone else, even though he is perfectly fine and enough just the way he is. Of course he isn’t perfect, because no one is but he is just the way he should be. I’m in love with you, Park Jimin, and that includes every little part and aspect of you. No matter what you tell me about your past, I will still be in love with you. Unconditionally.”

Jimin had never been in a real relationship, and was worried that his childhood left him unable to actually truly love someone romantically. Of course he loved his friends, but there was a difference between romantic and platonic love. He was beginning to realize that maybe experiencing a sort of failed marriage first-hand had led him to be a bit cynical.

His father had been a selfish man, only leading to several people being hurt. In a way his mother had been selfish too, well aware of what she was doing when she slept with a married man. Mrs. Lee had been selfish, thinking only about her image, blaming Jimin for his own birth. So it wasn’t strange that Jimin was led to believe that people were ultimately driven by their selfishness. And when you’re cynical it’s hard to believe in something like love, which is ultimately selfless and unconditional.

Every day he tried to convince himself that he believed the stories he heard at the shop, he told them to his friends and talked about how cute and romantic they were, in order to believe them himself. Because he wanted to believe in love, he wanted to believe that people were capable of feeling something so selfless, and he wanted desperately to know that he was capable of loving someone else in that way. He didn’t know if Jungkook would be the person who would make him feel that way, but after years of shutting down his hopes, he was finally willing to give it a chance.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo thoughts or questions???? also do you think jm will attend the christmas party, now that you know about the situation with his father???
> 
> please also keep in mind, that relationships take time and work to build up, people don't go from confused about their feelings to being happily in love just like that!


	20. The Bake Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi and Hoseok talk about their relationship. Jimin can't stop worrying and overthinking, but Jungkook is there to talk him down. Jin and Namjoon have a suggestion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo, soo finally here with the next chapter. I just want to say thank you SOO MUCH for the great response on the last chapter, you all honestly made me so happy with your comments, esp since I was really nervous about it, so thank you!!  
Anyways, before we get into it...  
I just feel the need to make it clear that there will be no explicit/smut scenes in this for a couple reasons.  
1\. This has always been intended to be more of a fluffy rather than a “sexy” AU and  
2\. There aren’t any smut tags because I never planned for it, and I don’t think it would be right to suddenly add that kind of tag, this far into the story, since not everyone is comfortable with that kind of content..  
So I just wanted to make that clear, because things will be slightly implied sometimes like Taejin wanting to “celebrate”, or JK’s tight pants situation that time at the club, and there will be like kissing and stuff but never anything more than that!
> 
> Okay so.. I MIGHT not be able to update again before the new year, and I KNOW thats like two weeks from now, but starting from sunday I'm gna be really busy w christmas and new years plans with a lot of obligatory events to attend! I will try my best, but I want to give you the best content, and I don't want to rush it! 
> 
> Lastly, the song I chose for mood music in the first scene (fragile) - highly recommend, because the lyrics are like SPOT ON with what's happening in that scene!  
AND I'm back w visuals on twt @poutyjimin_ :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)  
xoxo

It was a glum looking Yoongi, who opened the door to a huffing and puffing Hoseok. He had been so desperate to get to him, that he had opted running up the 3 long flights of stairs, rather than wait for the elevator; a decision he very much regretted now that he was a sweaty mess, as he leaned against the doorframe, catching his breath.

“We have an elevator, you know.” Yoongi pointed out, as he let Hoseok in, the younger boy instantly engulfed by the warmth from the many lit candles. The curtains were drawn, there were blankets on the couch and the whole place gave off a very cozy, winter-y vibe.

_Mood music: Fragile - Kygo & Labrinth_

“So you wanted to talk.” Yoongi said, as he took a seat, Hoseok opting to stand as he paced back and forth in front of the older boy.

“I’m sorry about last night. I didn’t mean any of those things I said.” Hoseok could feel his heart beating so fast, he was worried it might leap out of his chest. He had been practicing what to say on his way over, but it was like all the words had left his brain now, leaving a lump of mush.

These sort of feelings were so new to him, he was quite overwhelmed and had no idea how to handle it. For the first time, he finally understood what people meant when they talked about being nervous in front of someone they liked. Hoseok definitely hadn’t been the nervous type before, yet here in front of Yoongi, he felt his cheeks getting red and his palms sweaty as he tried to form coherent sentences. The older boy just sat there, looking at him expectantly. It was obvious he wasn’t intent on making this any easier for Hoseok.

“I’m sorry that I said you were suffocating me, I don’t know what made me say that because that isn’t how I feel... and what I said about relationships - “

“I don’t do casual, Hoseok.” Yoongi cut him off. “And I don’t know, maybe it was a mistake to think that I could. You know how many times I have had conversations like this? I can’t go through it all again. I don’t want to.”

“I don’t want something casual, Yoongi!” Hoseok blurted out, taking both himself and Yoongi by surprise as he leaned in over the table so he could look him in the eyes. “I know you have been hurt. I know what you went through with your exes. I know the reason that you and Taehyung broke up was because you were still healing. I know you may still be healing, and normally I would be running for the hills, but... But something is making me stay. I don’t believe in fate, god knows I don’t, but _something_ is drawing me to you. The thought of letting you go sounds so wrong to me, that I can’t fathom it. And maybe I’m going crazy, because everything that is natural to me suddenly seems so wrong, and you’re _the only thing_ that seems right. I don’t even understand what I’m saying at this point. I just need you to know.” He lowered his voice, as he calmed down a bit. “I need you to know, that I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want this to be casual. I understand why you got so upset last night, I know it must have stirred some old feelings, and I am sorry for that. I am sorry for the things I said. I want to be with you, Yoongi. Only you.”

Yoongi’s expression had barely changed as he was giving Hoseok a calculated look, a thousand thoughts running through the younger’s mind.

“I won’t let myself be hurt again. My trust was broken again and again in the past, and I was stupid to just let it continue as long as it did. I am not going to be stupid again, Hoseok.”

For a second, Hoseok was worried that he had lost him, even though he was never even his to begin with. But then Yoongi let out a little sigh, his position relaxing slightly.

“It would be stupid of me to turn you away.” Hoseok’s head snapped up at those words, his whole being filled with hope. “I know I have trust issues, and I’m working on those, but I know you’re not my ex. You’re nothing like him, and it would be unfair of me to think the worst, based on what _he_ did to me. This is new to you, I get that, it will take some getting used to. But you won’t hurt me, Hoseok.” Yoongi smiled at him, as if he knew that the other boy needed to hear it from him to really believe it.

“Can we start over again?”

“You really think you could get rid of me that easily?” Yoongi replied teasingly, and Hoseok felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his chest. He felt as if he was light as a feather, not a worry in the world, and he abandoned all his former thoughts about feelings being overrated.

An hour later, when he and Yoongi were snuggled on the couch watching a movie, it was as if it all made sense to him now. He finally understood it. Maybe it would take time for him and Yoongi to find their own place, but he was willing to do what it took. He knew there would be bumps and rocks along the way, but he was willing to put in the effort. A few months ago, he would have laughed at the idea of being serious with someone, but that was before this young man walked into his coffee shop, all flushed, red cheeks and messy black hair, and turned his whole life around.

*

A few minutes passed with the two boys sitting close, trying to calm down from the rollercoaster of emotions they had gone through during their discussion, Jimin’s story and Jungkook’s following confession.

“I really like you, Jungkook.” Jimin finally said, the younger boy turning his head towards him hopefully. “I kissed you last night, because I like you. I don’t _care_ if it’s too soon to feel the way I do, and it is very unusual for me to not care about something. Very few people know about my past, but I wanted to tell you, because... because if we are going to have something, I want it to be serious. No casual dating, not knowing where it might lead. I want us to work towards a serious relationship. Because it will take work, and that’s the part that still scares me. I don’t know how relationships work, I don’t know how to tell when things are going right or not. I’m worried I’ll somehow mess everything up.”

Jungkook cupped Jimin’s face once again, locking eyes with him.

“Jimin, listen to me. You have nothing to worry about. I know your friends haven’t exactly had relationships that you could learn from, but mine have. I have spent the last few years watching Taehyung and Yoongi, and Sooyoung and Jiwoo, and you know what? It doesn’t even matter! All relationships are different, there’s no one size fits all. No definitive answer to how you build a good relationship. It’s something we will figure out together. And you don’t have to think about if things are going right or not, because we will be able to feel it. That’s the one thing that all relationships do have in common. When a couple is in sync, they just know those sort of things. We can make this work, as long as we work together and communicate with, and trust each other. Communication and trust are like two of the most important pillars in any relationship, I know that much. I want to be with you. Seriously. And if you want that too, then we will work it out.”

“I do.” Jimin replied softly but surely. “I really do. I just don’t want to disappoint you.”

“Disappoint me? How could you ever disappoint me?”

“You saw how I reacted before. I clearly still have some unresolved feelings, and I don’t want you to get caught up in all of that. Over the years I built up these walls sort of to protect myself, I made this Jimin who was always happy and confident and tough, and eventually I became that person. But recently, I feel like those walls are crumbling, and it’s like they’re taking everything with them... If I some day crumble and break, I’m worried about what that might do to us. I think it’s time for me to finally start embracing my feelings instead of always pushing them away, and that includes the negative ones as well. Which means that I might not always be bright and cheery Jimin, and I don’t know how good of a boyfriend I can be.”

“I already told you, Jimin.” Jungkook said reassuringly. “I’m in love with every part of you, including the parts I haven’t seen yet. We both have sides that neither of us have seen yet, that’s normal in a relationship. I know it might be difficult for you, because you’re exploring these sides that you have oppressed for so long, but don’t ever think that I might think less of you or be disappointed. I don’t expect you to be some perfect boyfriend who is always happy, I just expect you to be yourself, and that you will also accept me for being myself. And we can go as slow as you want and need. There’s no rush.”

_Mood music: Butterfly (Prologue Mix) - BTS_

Jimin was staring at Jungkook with wide, teary eyes, feeling more emotions in one day than he had in ages. It was almost as if all the tears he had held back for years were now threatening to fall.

“How could I have been so incredibly wrong about you?” He said, offering the young boy a small smile when he gave him a confused look. “Remember how I thought you were some spoiled, self-centered kid who cared more about your own opinion than your friends? I just didn’t understand how people as sweet as Sooyoung and Taehyung could be friends with you. But that’s not you, god, not at all! You’re selfless and kind - you’re probably more mature than me, and I don’t think your protectiveness over your friends is a bad thing. It just means that you truly care about them. I misjudged you back then, and now all I can think about is how I managed to get someone as incredible as you to fall in love with me?”

Jungkook smiled as he softly caressed Jimin’s cheek. “You didn’t need to do anything other than be yourself.”

They sat there for a while just looking at each other, getting lost in each other’s eyes, both of them feeling as if they were staring into the depths of the universe, each one of them holding their own small universe in their eyes. A universe of unspoken words and untold feelings, just waiting to be explored.

“So we’ll try to work this out?” Jimin finally said, voice soft and low, eyes never leaving Jungkook’s.

“We will.”

“And we’ll take it slow?”

“As slow as you need, baby.”

“And you’ll keep calling me baby?” Jimin bit his lip and couldn’t contain his smile at finally hearing Jungkook call him a petname.

“I’ll call you anything you want.” Jungkook returned the smile with a smirk of his own, enjoying the effect he could have on Jimin. Making him smile was the best feeling in the world.

After a while, Jungkook wasn’t quite sure if he was meant to leave or not, since they had technically finished talking, so he was relieved when Jimin finally spoke up.

“Do you want to like just chill, and watch a movie or something?” The older boy asked, and Jungkook’s eyes lit up.

“I would love that.” He flashed his big smile, which made it impossible for Jimin not to smile as well, as he felt all tingly inside.

“Okay...I’m just going to change into something more comfortable.”

He quickly walked over to his room, calming down his heart as he replaced his outfit with something loose and comfy. It was no big deal, he was just hanging out with Jungkook. Who he was now dating. Why was he so nervous about this? What was it about Jungkook that made him feel ways, he had never felt with anyone before? Butterflies, tingling, electricity and fireworks would just surge through his body at any given time, when he was with the younger boy. He had been having these feelings for weeks now, but ignored them, not even considering the possibility that they might mean something. Now that he had finally accepted that he liked Jungkook, it was like everything just amplified. Like he had dived straight into the deep end with no life vest.

He quickly pulled himself together, ignoring the warmth that embraced his body when he thought about Jungkook’s smile. Before joining Jungkook on the couch, he fetched some cookies in the kitchen, and lit a few candles creating a cozy atmosphere. The room was slowly filled with the sweet smells from the cookies mixed with cinnamon and vanilla from the scented candles. Jimin absentmindedly put on some random comedy movie, much more focused on the warm body next to his. He could practically feel the rapid heartbeat, and it was comforting to know that the younger boy might be feeling as nervous as himself.

“So,” Jungkook said, trying to sound casual, turning towards the older boy. “Does this mean that we can, like, kiss and stuff now?”

“Jungkook!” Jimin crossed his arms, as he pouted at the younger boy. “You’re not taking this seriously.”

“I am! What’s so not serious about kissing? Ever since last night, I have been dying to kiss you again.” He pouted at Jimin, making the older boy roll his eyes.

“That won’t work on me, I am the pout master.”

“Yeah, ‘cause you have those kissable lips.” Jungkook smirked, as he traced his thumb over Jimin’s lower lip."You know what I love most about your lips? Every single word and laugh that comes out of them. Every breath you take through them, because those breaths keep you alive."

The blonde hid a smile and pushed him over playfully, snuggling into his side.

“How about for now, we just... cuddle?”

“Sure... if you’re okay with that?”

“Well, I cuddle with my friends all the time.” Jimin replied, draping his arm over Jungkook’s shoulder.

“Wow, that really makes me feel special.” Jungkook said teasingly, Jimin lightly punching his chest.

“Shut up, you know it’s different with you!”

“I know, I know.” Jungkook looked fondly at the boy, before turning his attention back to the movie. “I’m totally kissing you before I leave, though.”

Jimin didn’t reply, but out of the corner of his eyes, Jungkook spotted a smile and blush forming on the older boy’s face.

*

Fast. If there was one word to describe Seongwha and Yeosang’s relationship, Jimin would say fast. He wasn’t technically sure if they were official yet, but they had sure gotten close, going from dancing and sitting on laps at the Halloween party a few days ago, to now constantly nuzzling, cheek-kissing and wrapping their arms around each other. He couldn’t deny that it was cute, although he hadn’t signed up for this level of PDA when Jin had asked if he wanted to make some Christmas cookies, on his day off.

Jimin had thought that maybe they would bake a few batches of gingerbread back at Jin’s place. His friend hadn’t mentioned that the two of them, and Namjoon, were actually meant to go head to head against Seongwha and Yeosang in a full blown Christmas cookie bake off. Apparently it was supposed to be a company thing, but Jin’s team of Mina and Jihyo had cancelled on him, due to Mina falling ill, so of course he had to call in someone else, and he knew Jimin would have refused if he had known what he was walking into.

The blonde already doomed it a lost cause, as they were up against two excellent bakers, one of them a master of desserts. Jimin smiled at the thought of Seongwha, an expert in everything sweet, ending up with Yeosang who was basically sweetness personified. In the few months Jimin had known him, he had been nothing but sweet and kind. There was something about him, the way he talked and held himself and shyly touched his face that made him seem so delicate, almost like a porcelain doll, but Jimin had quickly disregarded those thoughts, once he saw the younger boy dancing with Seongwha at the party. There was definitely nothing delicate about his moves.

On top of that he seemed to have had a good influence on Seongwha, who seemed overall more at ease and laid-back, and definitely less clingy than he had been a year ago. Jimin quickly snapped out of his thoughts and back to reality, when he heard someone shouting his name. He hurriedly opened the oven, instantly stepping back and wafting the smoke away.

“That’s your second burnt batch today!” Jin scolded him, disposing of the almost black cookies. “You’re usually so focused, what is going on?” His voice had softened to one of concern, as he studied Jimin’s face. He was right. Jimin had been distracted, and not just by Seongwha and Yeosang’s quickpaced relationship.

“Does this have something to do with Jungkook?” Jin asked in a whisper, and Jimin shot him a surprised look.

“Wait how do you know... ah, of course. Taehyung?” Jimin hadn’t told any of his friends about what had happened between him and Jungkook, because he was waiting for the right moment, but Jungkook had obviously told Taehyung, who then proceeded to tell Jin. He wasn’t mad with the boy, as it wasn’t a secret but he would have preferred to tell his friends himself.

“He told me that you kissed at the Halloween party. I have to admit I was a bit surprised to hear it from him, rather than from my best friend.” Jin crossed his arms as he gave Jimin a stern look.

“I was going to tell you.” Jimin mumbled, clasping his hands behind his back like a child being scolded. “My mind has just been a bit... pre-occupied.”

“With?”

Jimin took a deep breath and braced himself for the reaction he knew was about to come.

“I received a letter. From... My father.” He said the last word so low, that Jin almost missed it but Namjoon who had just showed up next to them, definitely heard it as he snapped his head towards the younger boy.

“A letter from who now?” The tone of his voice and look on his face made it clear, that he obviously knew who the letter was from. Both Jin and Namjoon had heard Jimin’s full story over the years, and it wasn’t a secret that they both resented Jimin’s father and his family for the way they had treated the boy, back when he was just a child.

“Are you telling me that the man, who let his wife throw out you and your mother and then didn’t contact you for 19 years, not showing one ounce of interest in how your life turned out, has now sent you a letter?” Jin’s face was full of disbelief and contempt. “What on earth could he have to say?”

“It better have been an apology!” Namjoon scoffed, mimicking Jin’s posture of crossed arms, the older boy nodding along to his comment.

Just then there was a loud laugh from across the room where Seongwha and Yeosang’s station was, the latter boy in a fit of laughter. Jimin quickly pulled both Jin and Namjoon as far away as possible, to make sure the other two wouldn’t hear their conversation.

“I don’t know if you can call it an apology,” Jimin finally explained to the two eager boys, “But he did say that he wants to make amends.”

Jin and Namjoon exchanged a doubtful look. “Amends through a letter?”

“No, he actually invited me to their Christmas party. Said he and Jiwon would be pleased if I were to attend, and then ended with saying that my siblings miss me.”

“Your siblings?” Jin scoffed. “You mean Sohyun who told you that you didn’t belong and Taeil who... well I guess he didn’t really do anything, but then again he was only five years old. Does he even remember you?”

Just as Jimin was about to answer, Namjoon beat him to it.

“Well, Jimin remembers things from back then, so it’s possible that Taeil does as well. As for Sohyun, I’m still convinced her mother made her say those things, probably suspecting that you would try to say goodbye. You said yourself that Sohyun had always treated you kindly, and eight-year-olds don’t really care about things like status.”

“It’s not just status, Namjoon. I’m the product of her father cheating on her mother.”

“Do you really think she understood that back then?” Namjoon asked, even though they had had this conversation many times before. “Her mother would have probably told her horrible things about your mother and maybe you, so anything she felt towards you would have been a result of her mother’s manipulation. I don’t believe she truly meant those words she said, and I’m sure she realized that as she grew up.”

“Unless she turned out to be one of those spoiled brats, whose mothers treat them like princesses.” Jin pointed out.

“Listen, maybe I want to be positive about this and believe that Jimin’s half-siblings actually do miss him. The only person I am worried about is Lee Jiwon.” Namjoon finally turned to Jimin who had been listening to his two friends, trying to figure out how he felt about the whole sibling thing.

Of course he wanted to believe Namjoon, he wanted to have some sort of hope that he could somehow bond with the two, but he didn’t want to set himself up for disappointment. He obviously knew Lee Jiwon wouldn’t be pleased to see him, so if his father could lie about that, he could lie about his sibling’s missing him as well. Maybe he thought that Jimin would want to see his siblings after such a long time. In fact he did want to see them, as much as Sohyun’s words had hurt him and stayed with him for all those years, he couldn’t help but be curious about the two people with whom he shared blood.

He wondered if Taeil looked anything like him, if he looked like their father, and if Sohyun had turned out to be as beautiful as her mother was in her young days. If she was as cold and emotionally detached as her, or if she had grown into a warm and pleasant person. Maybe she was even married or engaged by now, maybe even Taeil was. These two were his half-siblings, they had the same father and yet he knew nothing about them or their life. Mentioning them had obviously been a smart and calculated move by his father.

However, no matter how much he desired to see them, Jimin had no wish to see that man or his wife. Sohyun couldn’t be blamed for something her mother had probably urged her to say, but his father had no excuse. Did he really think he could just show up in Jimin’s life after 19 years and expect everything to be fine? He didn’t even know until recently that his mother had passed away, five years ago, but why would he? He obviously never cared about her or Jimin. He knew that Jimin’s mother was poor and had no higher education or means to care for a child on her own, yet he just let them to fend for themselves, once his wife found out about them. How did he plan to make amends for _that? _

“Wait, how did he even get your address?” Jin suddenly asked, bringing Jimin’s attention back to his two friends, after almost forgetting where he was.

“I... actually don’t know.” Jimin replied thoughtfully. How _did_ he know where he lived?

“If you go to the party, you could ask him.” Namjoon offered in a small voice, expecting what was about to come.

“You can’t be serious! You really think he should go? You think he should grace those people with his presence?” Jin tried speaking in a hushed voice, but was obviously baffled by Namjoon’s opinion on the matter.

“I think it can’t hurt to at least hear what his father has to say, and then make an informed decision of whether he wants to forgive him or not. What’s the worst that can happen?”

“I could be overwhelmed by emotions that I have been suppressing for years and break down in front of a bunch of rich people, most of who don’t even know who I am or what I am doing there, where I obviously don’t belong.” Jimin said bluntly, letting out a small chuckle at the end, although there was nothing funny about the situation.

“Jimin... don’t do this again.” Jin said, his voice calm now, upon hearing his best friend’s insecurities. “We have been over this before. Those people aren’t better than you. You belong anywhere you want to be. It doesn’t matter how you grew up or who your parents are. None of that is important. You are a valuable person, and they should feel blessed to have you in their property, since they don’t even deserve your time.”

“Honestly, Jimin, if you really don’t want to go you shouldn’t feel pressured to go. You don’t owe any of them anything.” Namjoon added, laying his hand on the smaller boy’s shoulder and locking eyes with him in an assuring manner.

“I don’t know if I want to go or not.” Jimin admitted fidgeting with his fingers. “Part of me wants to go and show them how I turned out fine, no thanks to them, but I’m worried that my emotions might get the best of me. I don’t want to show them any kind of weakness.”

There was a few moments of silence until Jin’s head popped up, and a smirk formed on his face.

“So you need to be strong, and you need some sort of moral support to keep you grounded. You need to show strength and confidence, and show them that you don’t need them.”

“Yes, obviously all of that, but how do I do that?” Jimin asked, wondering where his friend was going with this.

“Isn’t it obvious? You bring someone with you!”

“Jin is right!” Namjoon agreed, before Jimin could say anything. “I never thought you should go alone to this. You obviously need someone there with you for emotional reassurance, and to keep you company if needed. Also, if you show up alone that could leave room for Lee Jiwon to make all sorts of snide remarks. Yes, you should definitely bring someone.”

They had a point. It would be a lot easier to face them, if Jimin wasn’t alone and if he had to drive down there by himself, he would spend the whole time overthinkng everything, which would just make him more insecure and unable to show any sort of confidence. Bringing someone was a great idea.

“Okay... well, do one of you want to come with me?” Jimin asked, and Jin’s smirk grew mischievous.

“Actually... As much as I love rich people's party food, I was thinking, maybe... you could take Jungkook with you.” Jimin’s eyes widened in horror as Namjoon’s face screwed up in confusion. “That is of course, if you are comfortable telling him about your family situation. I know you usually don’t open up after such a short time but I just figured... I don’t know, you two seem really close already, and it seems different with him. You seem to be comfortable with him, and now with you two kissing - “

“You two kissed?” Namjoon cut in loudly, almost catching the attention of the two bakers, across the room.

“Oh my god, Namjoon, keep it down!” Jimin quickly hushed him as he shot Jin a glare for letting the information slip.

“When did you kiss?” Namjoon asked, lowering his voice.

“It happened after the party.” Jimin was blushing now, or maybe it was rather a flush at the memory of Jungkook’s hands on his skin, his lips trailing along his jaw...

“Well what does it mean?” Namjoon’s voice interrupted Jimin’s thoughts before he could run wild with them. “Are you guys like together now?”

“Yes, I would like to know that too.” Jin piped up and the two of them were looking at him intently, eyes wide as saucers and full of excitement.

“Well I kissed him, because he had confessed to me at the party... and we talked the day after... he came over, right after I had read the letter from my father.” His two friends exchanged a look, before turning their heads back to Jimin. “I was obviously upset and insecure about everything... well, long story short I told him about everything. You know with my parents and all.”

“So I guess I was right about you being comfortable with him.” Jin said, but quickly shut up when Jimin shot him a warning look. “Right, that's not what is important right now.”

“Anyways, Jungkook was... amazing. I was so scared to tell him about my past, but his reaction was better than anything I could even have hoped for. He really does care about me, and none of that stuff changed the way he feels. The reason I was so scared is because... well I sort of realized that I like him.”

Jimin expected some sort of reaction, but his two friends just continued to look at him as if he had said the sky was blue.

“What, no ‘oh my god’ or anything?”

“I mean, sorry to say Jimin... but it’s not really a surprise to anyone.” Jin said almost apologetically and when Jimin turned to Namjoon for a different opinion, he just nodded his head in agreement. “I knew about Jungkook’s crush, and even though I wasn’t sure if you liked him back...well, to be honest, I would be more surprised if you didn’t.”

“I didn’t know about Jungkook’s crush,” Namjoon chimed in. “But as Jin said, it’s not really a surprise. You two have been spending a good amount of time together lately, and you do act a bit coupley. I never mentioned this before, but I also always sensed a sort of tension between you two. Like, in the beginning, when you guys didn’t like each other it always seemed like one of those I-like-you-so-I’ll-pretend-that-I-hate-you things.”

Jimin couldn’t believe his ears, as he stared at his friends openmouthed.

“Wait, so you’re telling me that you knew I had this crush on him, all this time, yet you didn’t think to tell me?”

“You were obviously in denial!” Jin defended himself. “Also when does anyone ever tell somebody else about their crush? People need to figure that stuff out on their own, and now you have so really it’s all fine.” Jin gave him one last so-there look, and Jimin didn’t even know how to respond to that, so just shook his head and continued where he had left off.

“Whatever. So, anyways. We talked, and in conclusion... well... we decided to take things slow, but yes we are trying things out.”

Before Jimin had barely finished his sentence, Jin had grabbed him into a tight bear-hug, lifting him slightly off the floor.

“That’s so great! Honestly, you guys seem perfect for each other. Oh, now you can double-date with me and Taehyung!” Jin clapped his hands together excitedly, as he let Jimin go.

“Seriously, I’m happy for you Jimin. You deserve happiness, and Jungkook seems like a really great guy.”

“I really want this to work out.” Jimin said in a serious tone. “For the first time, I feel like this could be something real, and I don’t want it to be like every other time. Jungkook isn’t like the other guys I dated. I feel different about him. I told him about my parents, for gods’s sake, I don’t do that with just anyone! This time it could be serious and I’m finally willing to work for a relationship, and see if it turns out that way. We are going to work for it. Together.”

“So, if you guys are like dating I guess, wouldn’t it make sense to bring him to the party?” Jin asked, narrowing his eyes as Jimin started eating the cookies on the counter next to them.

“I don’t know about that.” Jimin said in between mouthfuls. “Isn’t a bit early for the whole meeting the family thing?” He didn’t notice the glare Jin was sending him, as he had now picked up the plate, stuffing whole cookies in his mouth.

“Well, Jimin, it’s not exactly a typical meet the parents situation... could you maybe stop devouring our contributions to the bake off?” Jimin finally looked up at Jin, swallowing a last mouthful as he saw the expression on his face.

“Sorry... stress-eating.” Jimin put the plate back on the counter, half of the cookies now gone. “I’m just worried. I mean it’s a big thing to spring on him.”

“It won’t hurt to at least ask him.” Namjoon said sensibly as always. “I have a feeling he’ll go along to it, I feel like Jungkook would go to the moon for you if you asked.”

“Okay, let’s not exaggerate - “ Jimin began but was quickly cut off by Jin.

“Listen Jimin, here’s the deal. Jungkook is whipped for you. It’s as clear as day. He is also filthy rich. According to Taehyung, his parents had a personal chef that worked for Gordon Ramsay. Ramsay, Jimin! His parents are like big-shots in the business world, and I know you only pay attention to the fashion aspects of business, but your father is a business man and would probably know who his parents are, if Jungkook mentions them. So you’re going to walk into that party with your rich and important boyfriend, and you’re going to tell your father and that awful wife of his all about your job, and how your current client, and boyfriend’s best friend, is engaged to the heir of the largest pharmacy company in the country, not to mention how influential her own family is, and they are going to see how well you did on your own without any help or privilege, and your new boyfriend will happily be your biggest hype-man the whole time. You need moral support and confidence? Believe me, Jungkook is perfect for the job, when it comes to hyping you.”

Both Jimin and Namjoon were staring at Jin wide-eyed, not expecting such a sudden outburst, although Jimin couldn’t deny that he had made some legit points. Bringing someone to the party would be great to show that he wasn’t alone in life. Bringing Jungkook, however, would be the ultimate move on his part. He couldn’t even imagine the look on Lee Jiwon’s face when she found out what kind of people he was working with and befriending.

“Isn’t that a bit too petty, though? Also what if Jungkook thinks I’m just using him to get back at my family.” Jimin couldn’t help but worry. Now that he finally found himself with someone that actually mattered, it seemed even more important to really consider everything he did and said.

“I’m sure Jungkook will understand the situation. You told him about what happened with them, so he knows how the whole thing might make you feel. You’re not using him. He is along as moral support, which is understandable, and the fact that he is who he is just a plus, not a criteria. Besides Jungkook seems like the type of guy, who wouldn't mind being petty to get back at someone, for your sake. You said yourself that he cares a lot about you. Just ask him at least.” Namjoon quickly finished as he noticed Jimin nodding his head to something behind him.

“So are you guys almost done?” Yeosang asked, Seongwha by his side, and now that their aprons were off, they were apparently wearing matching shirts.

The other three all glanced at the small batch of cookies they had managed to make, and turned back to the couple with nervous smiles.

“Just give us a quick minute to decorate them!” Jin said, stepping in front of the counter, trying to hide the pitiful plate.

Half an hour later, they presented their batch of gingerbread cookies, which had turned out pretty cute, even if Jimin had eaten half of them. However all hopes of winning were crushed when Yeosang started presenting their very large contribution.

“So these were made by me.” With a smile he showed off some beautiful pink and white decorated Christmas tree cookies, before moving on to the next plate. “And _these_ were made by our very talented Seongwha, and are a bit more fancy and colourful.” Jimin had never seen such elaborately decorated cookies before. Christmas trees with even small details, cookies with beautifully written Christmas words, all gold and red and green. “Oh, and we made these together!” Yeosang finally finished. “A bit more traditional.” Just as beautiful as the rest, the last cookies were different winter and Christmas shapes with elegant white, silver and gold icing.

The three friends all stood staring at the plates in front of them in awe and admiration.

“I knew I shouldn’t have gone along to this.” Namjoon muttered under his breath.

“We had the same amount of time, right?” Jimin whispered to Jin.

“I am so happy you guys work for me.” Jin finally said, earning huge grins from the two bakers.

“So do we win?” Seongwha asked, the others looking at him in disbelief as if it wasn’t abundantly clear.

While they all started munching on the goods, that were just as delicious as beautiful, Jimin excused himself. He quickly grabbed his coat, and stepped outside pulling out his phone to dial Jungkook’s number.

“Well... here goes.”

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked the fluff!   
quite a few different things going on, thoughts on anything??


	21. The Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook is hopeful about the future. Namjoon confides in Jimin, who offers him reassurance. Taehyung is worried about someone's return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK! Finally! I'm so sorry about the long wait, but things have been super busy and I had a lot of stuff going on! Anyways, should be back with weekly updates from now on - if you ever have any questions about updates (or anything else) you're always welcome to comment here and I'll reply asap or you can dm me on twitter!  
I also just want to quickly thank everyone who's reading this AU, i had no idea what to expect when I first posted it, and every single reader means a lot to me, so THANK YOU!
> 
> Anyways it's been so long, so let's get right to it! Plese leave a comment with any thoughts or questions, it means so much!  
visuals on twt @poutyjimin_
> 
> Hope you enjoy! xoxo

“So what you’re saying is,“Taehyung calmly put his wineglass down on the white dining table, and looked up at Jimin with a serious gaze. “Your father and his family grew up in a nice mansion, all wealthy and dandy, while your mother was struggling, working several jobs just to make rent in your run-down one-bedroom apartment, mostly having to leave you on your own?”

Jimin had never heard Taehyung speak in such a furious manner, or seen such an angry expression in his eyes. When he had invited the younger boy over for dinner, along with Sooyoung and Jungkook, he hadn’t been sure how the former would react to what he was planning on telling them. A couple weeks ago he wouldn’t have even considered telling them anything at all. However, after telling Jungkook everything, and feeling strongly encouraged by him, he had decided he didn’t want to deny his past anymore. He was done trying to escape it or hide it from people.

The things Jungkook had said had made him realize that he wasn’t defined by his past, and he shouldn’t let it define him. There was nothing for him to be ashamed of. Anything that happened to him in his past wasn’t who he was now. The actions he had independently taken throughout his life were what determined who he turned out to be. And he was proud of who he was now, why should he let his past be a burden of his to carry in secret?

“Well, I don’t know if I would call it a mansion.” Jimin replied in a joking tone, completely opposite to the other boy’s. “It was a nice, big house but I wouldn’t call it a mansion compared to _your_ place. And they were wealthy, yes, but not like super rich, you know, not like - “ Jimin stopped mid-sentence, as he noticed himself unintentionally gesturing towards his guests, and awkwardly put his hand down.

“Not like us?” Sooyoung offered Jimin a small smile. “It’s fine, Jimin. We know we were dealt fortunate hands in the cards of fate, we know we might have more means to deal with than most others, but it’s not something we are scared to talk about. I know most people find it awkward to talk about money, especially when it comes to unreasonably large or small amounts, but it really doesn’t bother any of us. We’re not ashamed of being rich. No one should be ashamed of things they can’t control.”

To Jimin, money had somewhat always been his driving force. He had always been determined to succeed within his passion, and what showed off success more than money? With money you could live in a nice place, wear fancy clothes and go to elegant places; what better way to prove you were successful, than by showing off everything you had that only money could buy?

That was what Jimin had thought for a large portion of his life. It was his thought when he bought his apartment, a lot bigger than he actually needed. It was what he thought about, when he wore his lavish, designer clothes whenever he left his place. It wasn’t the money that mattered, but rather what the money meant. What it symbolised. Success and status. The two things he had unintentionally spent the last ten years striving towards. Now he finally understood that it had been the pain of his past that had been his main catalyst. The desire for success, and the desire to prove that he could be successful without help was rooted in the rejection from his father, and the mocking of his father’s wife. His passion for designing and fashion had been his way to succeed.

Everything about Jimin’s mindset the past ten years was very different from Jungkook. Jungkook never thought about success in the form of money, or things like wealth and status. Maybe it was easier for him not to think about it, because he was born into it, and never had to worry about it. Nevertheless, success to Jungkook had always been about happiness and being content with his life.

He lived comfortably, rather than lavishly and spent money on necessities rather than desires. Sure, he might spend a lot of money on gifts for his friends, like buying a Versace shirt for Taehyung, but that was because he knew he would make the other boy happy. Materialism never meant anything to him, all he cared about was paying his bills, having food on the table and clothes to wear. It was a very moderate way of living, that most people who he only knew briefly had no idea about his wealthy background, and Jungkook was perfectly content with that.

Even if his way of thinking had made him feel as a sort of an outsider back in school, with Sooyoung’s friends, he didn’t mind. He simply had different values than them and there was nothing wrong with that. He didn’t want to let his parents’ success and money determine what kind of person he would be, so he became his own person who cared about the things that he truly thought mattered. Not that he thought there was anything wrong about Taehyung or Sooyoung’s way of living and thinking. No matter how different they were, neither of them were wrong.

Sure he might have judged Jimin at first, for being materialistic, but that was different. He knew Taehyung and Sooyoung and he knew that their materialism didn’t define them or have any influence on who they were as people, but he hadn’t known anything about Jimin at that point, so he had easily judged him as materialistic and shallow. It also gave him another reason to dislike him, after he had scolded him at the coffeeshop. Whenever Jungkook thought back to those few weeks when they had been bickering and teasing each other, he couldn’t help but laugh at how silly the whole thing had been. It was so easy to misjudge someone you barely knew.

“And now he wants to make amends? For what? Leaving you and your mother to live in poverty, and pretending that you didn’t exist for almost twenty years?” Taehyung’s strong reaction was a bit surprising to Jimin. He had expected him to maybe be a bit upset or surprised, but he didn’t expect this sort of anger. It was almost as if he was the one who had been wronged, but Taehyung was a very empathetic person. He cared deeply about the people close to him, and it was almost as if he felt their pain himself. He simply wouldn’t stand for any of them getting hurt, not if he could help it.

“I don’t know.” Jimin answered truthfully, as he felt Jungkook gently caressing his arm reassuringly. “But I have decided that I am going to the party.”

“And I am going with him.” Jungkook added after a few seconds, entwining his fingers with Jimin’s under the table. Jimin had invited Jungkook over one hour earlier than the two others, so that he could propose the whole idea of them going to the party together. He had been nervous, to say the least, since they had just started dating, taking things slow, and now he was inviting him to a party in just a month, hosted by his father, where his two half-siblings would also be present. Jungkook, however, had been more than happy to accompany him. In fact he appreciated that Jimin considered him as emotional support in what would undoubtedly be a tough evening for him. To Jungkook it was a huge sign of trust from the older boy, which boded well for their blooming relationship.

“That’s exactly what I wanted to hear!” Taehyung exclaimed, Sooyoung nodding energetically next to him.

“Yes, I think it’s a great idea! Show them that you didn’t need them or their dumb name or filthy money to get what you want in this world!”

Jimin couldn’t help but giggle at how much Sooyoung and Taehyung resembled Jin and Namjoon. No wonder they had all become friends so quickly. They spent a while discussing what Jimin would wear to the Christmas party, and talking about Sooyoung’s first dress-fitting which was coming up soon. When Jimin started to clear the table, Jungkook of course offered to help but when Jimin insisted he stay, he took the opportunity to confide in his friends.

“I actually wanted to tell you guys something.” He whispered leaning over the table, once Jimin had disappeared into the kitchen. “I want to invite Jimin to my parent’s annual Christmas event.”

Taehyung and Sooyoung shared a look, which Jungkook chose to ignore. Every year his parents hosted a big Christmas charity event, inviting all their friends, family and business associates. They usually sent out all the official invitations a few months in advance, and both Sooyoung and Taehyung had already received theirs a while ago, so Jungkook already knew the date and location, even though his mother would usually invite him in person.

“They haven’t personally told me the date yet, but I’m sure they will soon. You know my mother always invites me in person a few weeks before the actual date, and when she does, I want to tell her about Jimin.”

“Jungkook, are you sure about this?” Sooyoung asked, a concerned look on her face. “Meeting your parents is pretty serious, I mean, it’s not exactly the same situation as Jimin, since your parents are actually, well... part of your life.”

“This is the first time you’ll be introducing a boyfriend to your parents.” Taehyung chimed in. “Are you sure you don’t want to wait a bit? Or choose a more intimate event with just your family?”

“I actually think Jimin would be more comfortable at a social event full of people, than at a private dinner with no where to escape to. This way my parents won’t be too focused only on him, so he won’t feel uncomfortable or under pressure.” Jungkook turned his head, to make sure Jimin was still in the kitchen. “And I am sure about this. I know it’s early, but Jimin feels right. _Being_ with Jimin feels right. You know when you have two puzzle pieces, and you try to push them together but they don’t fit? That’s how we were at first. But now, it’s as if we just realized we were trying to connect the wrong sides, and now that we turned them around, they’re a perfect fit. _We_ are a perfect fit.”

Sooyoung was silent for a bit, biting her lip as she wondered if she should say what she was thinking. “And when your mother asks about his family and his parents? You know she probably will, seeing as he's your first boyfriend, who they know nothing about.”

“I’ll tell her whatever Jimin wants me to.” He replied without hesitation, obviously already having thought everything through. “I’m going to talk to Jimin before I meet with her, and if he doesn’t mind me telling her about his parents, then that’s exactly what I will do.”

“You’re not worried about how she might react?” Taehyung asked, eyes full of concern.

“Despite everything, my parents have always wanted me to be happy. Once they realize that I am happy with Jimin, they will accept him. I trust them.” Jungkook quickly leaned back in his seat, as Jimin joined them at the table again.

“Well, dessert will be ready soon! Just a few more minutes in the oven... what are you guys talking about?” The three of them exchanged looks, all avoiding looking at Jimin, until Taehyung finally spoke up.

“We were just wondering what’s for dessert! That sesame chicken was absolutely scrumptious!” Taehyung leaned his elbow on the table, chin resting in his hand as they all listened to Jimin happily explaining tonight’s recipes, which he had received from Jin and Seongwha. However, the look Taehyung sent in Jungkook’s direction told the younger boy that this conversation was far from over.

*

It was on rare occasion that Jimin got to spend time with his three best friends simultaneously. Since they all worked full-time jobs, and often had to work in the weekends as well, it wasn’t very easy to find a day on which they all had time. Naturally, Jimin was excited when Namjoon invited them all over on a cold Sunday afternoon in November, especially since he had only talked briefly with Hoseok at the coffeeshop during the week.

At first he was a bit surprised when Hoseok had brought Yoongi with him, but Namjoon had told him it was fine, actually encouraged it, and Jimin acknowledged that his friend was changing his ways. He and Hoseok were similar in a way. Neither of them had had a real serious relationship before, however, in Hoseok’s instance it had been by choice, whereas Jimin had continuously tried but failed.

The five of them spent a few hours eating and talking, getting to know Yoongi who was more than happy to talk about his music. When Jimin first met Yoongi, he thought the boy seemed very serious and sort of closed off, but he had obviously been wrong. It was obvious that he was a bit shy, but once he opened up he was cheery and full of life, joking around with the rest of them. It was also obvious that he was quite smitten with Hoseok. The two of them kept looking fondly at each other, and it was hard to mistake the smiles on their faces. Jimin realized that for the first time, he and his friends were all in some sort of relationship. Well, all, except one. As he turned to look at Namjoon, who was sitting next to him, he remembered something from the Halloween party.

“Say, Namjoon.” Jimin leaned forward catching the older boy’s attention. “What ever happened between you and the guy at the Halloween party? Jackson, right?”

“_Oh._” Namjoon’s eyes widened as if he had just remembered something, and everyone else turned to look at him curiously.

“Who is Jackson?” Hoseok asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Oh, Jackson Wang!” Yoongi exclaimed in realization. “You talked to him at the party, Hoseok, remember? He was wearing a Thor costume. I have met him at their parties before, he works with Jiwoo. Great guy.”

“Ah yes, I remember you talking to some Thor guy,” Jin said narrowing his eyes suspiciously. “Did something happen between you two, and you didn’t tell me?”

Namjoon was now blushing, as all eyes were on him, impatiently waiting for him to say something.

“I mean we talked at the party for a while.” Namjoon finally said in a low voice. “And then we kept in touch since then, but nothing really happened... He’s a nice guy.” The disappointment in the room was evident, as everyone had clearly been expecting something more exciting than “a nice guy”.

“Nice? Is that all?” Jimin asked, remembering that Jackson had clearly been interested in Namjoon.

“Well... I know that he kind of likes me, I guess. And he is a funny guy and you can see that he is clearly good looking, but I’m just... not attracted to him in that way.”

There was a collective “oh” in the room, followed by a somewhat awkward silence. Jimin couldn’t help but notice the way Namjoon had, once again, described Jackson’s looks from a neutral point of view. It wasn’t “I find him handsome” or “I think he is good looking”. Jimin decided to step out on the balcony for a bit to get some fresh air, and asked Namjoon to come with him. Once they were outside, admiring the view of the city, he decided to go ahead and ask what he had been curious about since that night.

“Look, Joon, I didn’t want to ask you in there, since I don’t know how comfortable you are with Yoongi... But I have been wondering if you... I mean... You know how Jin and I both came out in the past, and you never...ehm... Well...” Jimin found it hard to actually say the words, since he didn’t want to invade Namjoon’s privacy. No matter how long they had known each other, something like sexuality was very personal to some people, and not everyone wanted to share it with others.

“You wonder if I’m gay?” Namjoon finished for him, noticing his obvious struggle. Jimin simply nodded, keeping his gaze on the view. “To tell you the truth, Jimin, I’m not sure what I am. I don’t really experience attraction in the same way that other people do. Which I guess, I wouldn’t really know how others experience it, since I have never tried it myself.” He let out a short chuckle, before continuing in a more serious manner. “I read books, I watch movies, I see you and Jin and Hoseok talk about people being attractive and sexy and hot, and... I see it. I see where you’re coming from, I understand what atraction is, but I don’t _feel_ it. I’m well in my twenties, and yet I have never felt sexually nor romantically attracted to anyone. Maybe there’s just something wrong with me, maybe I’m broken.” Namjoon said the last word in such a low voice, that it broke Jimin’s heart, and he quickly hugged his friend.

“Hey, don’t say that, there is nothing wrong with you! And you are in no way broken. Joon, you are one of the kindest, smartest, thoughtful people I know and you have so much love in you.” Jimin pulled back but still held onto Namjoon’s shoulder, as he looked directly at the boy. “Just because you don’t experience attraction in the same way as we do, does not mean anything. The world is full of different people who experience life in different ways, and none of those ways are wrong. You don’t have to be gay or straight or bisexual or pansexual, or anything at all. The only thing important is that you’re happy, and that you understand that being different doesn’t mean being wrong.”

Namjoon nodded as he finally let out a small smile. “You’re right. For years I kept thinking it would come, the attraction, I mean. I kept telling myself ‘it will happen soon’, I kept hoping it would.”

“And maybe someday it will. You’re still young. But if it doesn’t, there’s nothing wrong with that either.” The two boys smiled at each other as Namjoon pulled him in for another hug.

“Thank you, Jimin. I think I really needed this. To finally get these thoughts off my chest.”

“You don’t need to thank me, Joon. You’re my friend, and I’ll always be here for you.”

Meanwhile Jin was in the kitchen, arranging more snacks on some trays, slightly startled by Yoongi suddenly standing next to him.

“Oh, hey Yoongi! Are you having a good time?”

“Yeah, it’s nice to get to know Hoseok’s friends a little better.” Yoongi replied as he watched Jin scurry around Namjoon’s small kitchen. “So Jin, you and Taehyung are officially dating now, right?”

Jin stopped in his tracks, turning to face Yoongi questioningly. “Yes? I would say so.”

“Great, great.” The smaller boy nodded to himself as he stepped closer. “You know the first time we met at the coffeeshop, I was a bit apprehensive. I could tell from what you said, that you liked him, and I guess I was feeling a bit protective.”

“Oh well, that’s a pretty natural response I guess, when you care about someone.” Jin tried to keep his voice cheerful, as he continued arranging the trays, purposefully keeping his eyes and hands busy. It’s not that he was actually scared of Yoongi, the boy was really just a fluffball, but his tone at the moment was a bit intimidating.

“I do care about him, quite a lot, which is why I was relieved to see that you’re a good guy and you obviously treat him well.” Jin opened his mouth to agree, but before he could Yoongi went on. “However, if you ever do hurt him, I won’t hesitate to break your kneecaps.”

Jin gulped loudly as he stared straight ahead, movements halted, eyes wide.

“I’m just kidding!” Yoongi flashed a big smile. “I’m a pacifist.” Jin finally faced the other boy letting out a nervous chuckle, which instantly vanished when Yoongi's expression and tone turned serious again. “That doesn’t mean there aren’t other ways I can make you regret hurting him.”

“Oh... what ways?” Jin asked, genuinely curious and maybe a tiny bit scared at this point.

“Well, Jin, I make music. Have you ever heard a song that was so intense, so powerful that you could practically feel the emotions behind it surging through your bones? Some might describe it as being crushed through music.”

“I have heard songs like that, yes.”

“I can guarantee you that whoever made those songs were pissed off at someone.” Yoongi laid a hand on his shoulder, as he looked him in the eyes. “And if you hurt Taehyung, that would really piss me off.”

Jin held his gaze confidently, almost as if they were having a staring contest, until he finally returned to the trays on the counter.

“Well you have nothing to worry about. I have no intentions of hurting Taehyung. As a matter of fact, I could say the same to you about Hoseok.” Jin handed Yoongi one of the trays as he carried the other one, gesturing towards the living room where the others were waiting.

“And I would expect nothing less.” Yoongi replied as he followed Jin out of the kitchen. “If _we_ don’t look after our friends, who will?”

*

When Taehyung showed up at Jungkook’s doorstep, the younger boy had been reluctant to let him in at first, since he was fully immersed in his design project. Then Taehyung held up a bag of pastries from Jungkook’s favorite bakery, which is why the older boy was now lounging on his usual spot on the couch, while Jungkook sat by his desk, focused eyes, crumbs lingering on his white hoodie, from the quickly devoured baked goods.

“So speaking of your parents,” Taehyung said, as he played with one of Jungkook’s scented candles.

“No one is speaking of my parents,” Jungkook replied, glancing at Taehyung from the corner of his eye. “And put that down, it’s from Jimin.”

“You guys are already buying gifts for each other?” Taehyung was surprised. Jungkook wasn’t the gift giving type of person, apart from birthdays and special occasions, and he had always thought it rather silly to simply give gifts without reason. He thought it took away the meaning of giving someone a gift, if you did it all the time.

“Actually he bought it for me last month, before we were dating. We were out shopping, and then he found this and said it reminded him of me.”

Taehyung turned the candle in his hands, sniffing it delicately, the woodsy yet fresh scent in fact very reminiscent of Jungkook.

“And you actually let him buy it for you?”

“What do you mean _‘let him’_?” Jungkook finally turned around facing the older boy with a confused look. “You don’t ‘let’ someone buy you a gift. They just do.”

“Hah!” Taehyung scoffed loudly. “Do you remember our trip to Paris last year? You wouldn’t let me buy you those Prada sneakers, even though you had been eyeing them for fifteen minutes. And when we went to Saint-Tropez with Sooyoung, you wouldn’t even let her buy that cute jacket for you as a vacation memory!”

“Those were expensive gifts.” Jungkook rolled his eyes. “Besides Jimin insisted, and you haven’t ever had to try to resist him. It's impossible!”

“You are such a prime example of whipped culture.” Taehyung muttered loud enough for the other boy to hear, to which Jungkook simply turned around facing his computer again. “Anyways, we were speaking about your parents.”

“Actually, _you_ were speaking about my parents, if mentioning them once counts as ‘speaking about’.”

Jungkook could hear Taehyung muttering under his breath, only picking up the word “brat”, which made him chuckle lightly. Both boys knew that Jungkook loved teasing Taehyung, and even though he would never admit it, the older boy didn’t actually mind it at all, but instead fount it endearing.

“I just wanted to ask, if you’re still sure about introducing Jimin to them.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Jungkook was still facing his computer, but it was obvious to see his shoulders tensing up.

“Well considering your family’s background and his background...” Taehyung trailed off, his point already crystal clear.

“This is the 21st century, Tae. My parents don’t care about things like that, you should know by now. I think they’ll be pleased that I’m finally in a adult relationship serious enough to meet the parents. As far as they're concerned, I have been single since Yugyeom.”

“So when are you going to tell Jimin that you’re planning this?”

“Well my mother will probably invite me over soon enough, and I’ll talk to Jimin before that. Make sure that he’s okay with it.”

“Hmm,” Taehyung nodded to himself thoughtfully. “I just hope you’re right about your parents. I wouldn’t want to see either of you get hurt.”

Jungkook didn’t reply, but silently agreed. Although he was fairly confident that his parents would accept Jimin, of course there was a tiny seed of doubt. Most people in his parent’s position would probably have some sort of ideal partner for their children in mind, but his parents had never mentioned anything of the sort. They had never pushed him in the direction of anyone, despite having many friends and business associates with children the same age as Jungkook, or tried to set him up with anyone. Even when he came out to them, they had been very accepting.

His parents were so different from most stereotypes of rich and influential business people. The only stereotype they did fulfil was the one about busy parents without time for their child. As a kid and a teenager, before he moved away for university, his parents hadn’t been around much at all. Business trips, meetings, work parties, long work days. The excuses were endless, but the apologies always seemed sincere, as if they really did regret not spending much time with him. Jungkook didn’t mind though, he had his videogames, comic books, superhero movies and of course he had Sooyoung. They made sure he was never bored and always brought him gifts back from their trips so that he knew he was on their mind. No matter what, he knew that his parents really did love and care about him. Even when he decided not to go into the family business, but pursue his own interests, they had been supportive. There had never before been a doubt in his mind that they truly cared about his happiness, and being able to make his own decisions in life.

“On another note,” Taehyung’s voice pulled Jungkook out of his thoughts. “Did you hear about Jinsoul?”

_Jung Jinsoul._ One of the last people Jungkook ever wanted to hear about.

“What exactly do you mean by ‘hear about’? Have I heard about her in general? Have I heard about her doing something particular? Should I have heard about her?”

“She moved to town.” Taehyung cut off Jungkook, who instantly stiffened. “She told me at the party. Lives just ten minutes away from Sooyoung and Jiwoo.”

“So? Why should I care?”

“I just thought you might like to know, considering your past with her and the fact that she tried to kiss Jimin at the party - “

_“That was completely out of spite towards me!”_ Jungkook blurted out, taking Taehyung by surprise. “Anyone could have seen that, because we know who she really likes. Besides, what happened between us is in the past, there is no reason for any quarrel between us now.”

“If she tried to kiss Jimin to spite you, wouldn’t that mean that she thinks differently?” “

She has no reason to go after me, she got what she wanted in the end.”

“Well she didn’t _really_, did she?”

“That’s not my fault.” Jungkook said bluntly, wishing Taehyung would just leave the subject, but of course he had no such luck.

“But Jinsoul might still think that it is, it seems like she’s still not fond of you.”

“She is not stupid, she knows you can’t just turn someone gay!”

“But she blames you in some way, you told me yourself. She hated you because she felt that you stole Yugyeom away from her, even if they were just friends, and she blames you for him discovering his sexuality or whatever weird reasoning she came up with. Even before that she didn’t like you very much, because you were obviously closer to Sooyoung than she could ever be.”

“Well it doesn’t matter now, because Yugyeom and I broke up, yet _they_ remained best friends, so she should be happy.”

Jungkook knew Jinsoul was far from happy. He knew that she had been in love with Yugyeom for years now, ever since they were teens, and for some reason she resented Jungkook. When Yugyeom had formed a crush on Jungkook, she realized that he was gay and she would never have a chance with him. Yet she decided to remain friends with him during all these years, while he was totally oblivious about her feelings.

“I still don’t understand why you never told Sooyoung about what she did back then.”

“Because despite everything, Jinsoul isn’t a bad person.” Jungkook admitted. “She is always kind to everyone, except the people she has issues with.”

“She spent months trying to break up you and Yugyeom!” Taehyung sounded outraged, and Jungkook didn’t understand why he was so angry on his behalf. It’s not like Jinsoul ever did anything to Taehyung.

“Well, she didn’t succeed and it was years ago. She has always been nice to Sooyoung, and she is her long time friend. There’s no reason to bring Sooyoung into my own issues with her.”

“Fine.” Taehyung said reluctantly, crossing his arms over his chest. “But you know what it means, that she moved here right. She wouldn’t move here without a reason.”

“Maybe because of work.” Jungkook said absentmindedly not bothering to think further about it.

“Jinsoul has enough power to _decide_ if she wants to move for work or not.” Taehyung scoffed. “I know you haven’t talked to him for years, but Yugyeom has spent the past year in New York, however, he is coming back soon.”

Jungkook tried to keep a calm demeanor, but it was hard to disguise that he didn’t like where this was going.

“First of all, why do you know anything about Yugyeom, when you have never met him? Secondly, why would I care about my ex’s whereabouts?”

“Well, first of all, _I_ socialize a lot.” Taehyung replied, giving Jungkook a look as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Secondly, apart from this past year in New York, has Jinsoul ever actually lived in a different city than Yugyeom?”

Jungkook knew what Taehyung had been implying the whole time. Yugyeom was returning from New York and moving to the city, which is why Jinsoul moved there.

“Look, Yugyeom and I were high school sweethearts. High school was a long time ago, both of us have moved on.” Jungkook wasn’t lying. He hadn’t thought deeply about his ex in ages, and he had no reason to, especially now that he had Jimin.

“He was your first love, that must mean _something_.”

“My first love doesn’t mean any more than any other love I might have.” The notion that one’s first love held some special meaning had always been ridiculous to Jungkook. Love was love, every love was different and none was more important than others, except your last and final love.

“But you haven’t seen him in over five years. Jinsoul runs in our circle, so if both he and Jinsoul live here, there is a big chance you will run into him someday. What if the first time you see him in five years, is when you’re out with Jimin? Aren’t you the least bit worried about your reaction in front of him?”

Jungkook let out a loud sigh, rubbing his temples.

“Taehyung... these are all hypothetical situations. What if he moves here? What if I run into him? What if Jimin is with me? Even if that did happen, Jimin knows that me and Yugyeom have no feelings for each other. Our relationship is ancient history and Jimin knows that.”

“Okay then.” Taehyung finally said in a small voice, knowing that he had got a rise out of Jungkook, even if he hadn’t meant to.

“Why do you even know so much about me and Yugyeom and Jinsoul? That’s all before your time.”

“You talk a lot when you’re drunk.” Taehyung shrugged and Jungkook looked at him incredulously.

“That is _rich_ coming from you! Do you know how many of my stories Yoongi knows, because of your drunk blabbermouth?”

“Hey!” Taehyung replied by throwing a pillow at Jungkook, which unfortunately hit the computer screen, earning a yell from the younger boy.

“Be careful! This is a very important project!”

“What are you working on anyways?” Taehyung asked, stretching his neck to try to get a look at the screen.

“It’s a secret.” Jungkook scooted closer to his desk, in an attempt to hide the screen even more.

“Why on earth would you invite me over, if you’re working on a secret project?”

“I... you...” Jungkook spluttered not believing his ears. “_I didn’t!_ You invited yourself over, and bribed me to let you in with pastries!”

“I came to warn you about Jinsoul and Yugyeom, you should be thanking me.” Taehyung huffed mock offended.

“I appreciate your concern, but there’s nothing to warn about. Jinsoul has no reason to still resent me, Yugyeom and I are over each other, and Jimin knows that and trusts me. We will be fine.”

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... so any thoughts???  
just a quick clarification, when they talk about Jimin as JK's first boyfriend he's introducing to his parents - of course they knew Yugyeom, but his parents knew about Yugyeom's family and who he was. Jimin is the first boyfriend who he'll be properly introducing to them, since he doesn't come from their own circle.
> 
> ...also remember that Jungkook doesn't know what Jinsoul and Jimin talked about at the party.....


	22. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook and Jimin discuss future plans, before Jungkook heads home to have a talk with his mother.

One of the things Jungkook loved about spending time with Jimin, was listening to him talk when he was excited about something, like now, for instance, as they were cuddled up on Jimin’s couch, and the blonde boy was going on and on about Sooyoung’s upcoming first dress-fitting. The TV was on, but neither of them paid much attention to the cooking show which was on right now, that served more as a background noise than a source of entertainment. There was a sweet aroma filling the apartment, from the cakes Jin had dropped off earlier. He always used his friends to review his new recipes, not that they ever complained.

Jimin was talking about colours and materials, and as much as he loved listening to his boyfriend, Jungkook’s mind was somewhat distracted today.

“Min?” Jungkook cut off Jimin’s rambling, looking up at the older boy from where his head was resting on his shoulder. Jimin looked down at him, running his fingers through his hair as he gave him a questioning look. “I want to talk to you about something.” Jimin’s eyebrows furrowed, a worried frown setting on his face, Jungkook quickly clarifying. “No, not like that! It’s not a ‘we need to talk situation’. Gods, no.”

“Well what is it then?” Jimin asked, a small trace of worry still present on his features. Jungkook took a deep breath, feeling nervousness creep in on him, and mentally encouraging himself to go on.

“I was talking to my mother yesterday, and I’m going to visit my parents this weekend.”

“Oh?” Jimin sounded confused, wondering why that was something they had to talk about. “How long has it actually been, since you have seen them? I don’t remember you ever mentioning anything about visiting them before?”

“Well, I talk to them on the phone at least once a week, but last time I saw them in person was...” Jungkook trailed off, looking thoughtful for a moment. “When was it that we met each other?”

Jimin’s eyes widened in surprise.

“You haven’t seen your parents since then? That’s months ago!”

“My parents are busy people.” Jungkook replied with a slight shrug, as he turned his head back towards the TV, but snuggled more into his boyfriend’s side. “I saw them on my birthday, a few days before we met. It’s a long ride to go see them, so I usually only visit on special occasions or when I know they have more than an hour to spare, which doesn’t occur very often. Besides we talk on the phone often enough.”

Now, it wasn’t as if Jimin could tell if it was common or not to see your parents every few months, once you were in your twenties. He didn’t exactly have the chance to experience that himself, his own mother passing away when he was just twenty years old, and his father... well, he had nothing to do with him. Before his mother had passed away, however, Jimin had been living in the city and hadn’t exactly been able to afford trips home, at least for the first two years. Once he got a job as an consultant and made more money, he made an effort to visit his mother at least once a month. But then again, he was still a teen at the time, and Jungkook was in his twenties. The only comparisons he had were Jin and Namjoon, but being older than both Jimin and Jungkook, it was only natural that they wouldn’t see their parents just as often.

“Wait,” Jimin suddenly spoke up as he realized something. “Why did you use our meeting as an indicator to when you last saw them, when you could have used your own birthday?”

Jungkook tilted his head thoughtfully. “I guess... some things are more important than others.”

“You are such a sap.” Jimin exclaimed with a smile that make his eyes crinkle. “Who would have known that you’re actually a romantic?”

“Is that so surprising?” Jungkook asked, turning his head to face his boyfriend.

“Well, you have to admit, it’s not exactly like you ooze romance.” Jimin said as if stating the obvious.

“How so?”

“Let’s see.” Jimin tapped his chin thoughtfully for a minute before continuing. “Well, there’s your style first of all.”

“My style is unromantic?” Jungkook chuckled, wondering how his clothes were any sort of indicator to whether he was romantic or not.

“Your style is a bit hipster-ish with all your flannels and denim but it can be a bit edgy sometimes and… well, you wear a lot of black and colours like blue and beige. I have only seen you wear colours like red and white a handful of times.”

“So red and white are romantic colours, but blue and beige are not?” Jungkook asked in a teasing manner, which Jimin simply ignored as he replied seriously.

“It’s not about the individual colour but the overall impression you make. The first time I met you, you were wearing a dark blue denim shirt and black jeans, and pairing that with your laid-back but still passive-aggressive attitude, well not exactly romantic. Whereas someone like Sooyoung... white, red, pink, silk and lace, bows and ribbons. Not only does her style scream luxury, but it has romance written all over it. You could place her in any rom-com and she would fit right in.”

“Coming from you, I take that as a compliment towards her. So basically, you see people and see what they’re wearing and then you make up your mind about what type of person they are.”

“It’s part of my job, Jungkook.” Jimin sighed. “Besides it’s not like your style is the only thing that makes you seem unromantic.”

“Oh, do enlighten me.” Jungkook continued teasing Jimin, even though he _was_ a bit curious about what he had to say.

“Your job.”

“My job?” Jungkook repeated incredulously. “Since when are _jobs_ romantic or not?”

“Again, Jungkook, it’s the big picture. You work with design, but more specifically graphic design. Now, things like graphics and anything related to technology in any way is usually seen as cold. Not necessarily by me, but by society as a whole. Cold is the opposite of warm, and romance is warmth.” Jungkook opened his mouth to interject but Jimin quickly went on. “On top of that there’s your apartment, with its earthy colours and exposed wood, which is more rustic than romantic, but then there’s your scented candles which are very unexpected. Actually very nice. So, Jungkook what have we learned from all this?”

Jungkook looked up at the older boy with wide eyes, not quite sure how he was supposed to respond.

“That you’re an overanalyzer?”

“Like I said, that’s my job. No, we have learned that no matter how much you think you know you can always go horribly wrong, and you shouldn’t judge people based on their outer appearance. You may not seem like it, but deep down you’re just a romantic with a weird obsession of scented candles.”

“I am not obsessed with scented candles!” Jungkook exclaimed, moving away from Jimin as he folded his arms over his chest.

“You always have at least two lit, and two others sitting around as decoration. That’s why I bought you that candle last month.”

“You noticed things like that back then?” Jungkook asked softly, as he leaned back into him, placing his head on his shoulder.

“Of course.”

A smile appeared on the younger’s face as he tilted his head up and gave Jimin a quick, but tender, kiss on the lips.

“So who is the actual romantic here?”

“My stance on romance was never in question, Kookie.”

Jungkook’s heart swelled, just like it always did whenever Jimin used that petname with him. If anyone else, besides Sooyoung, called him by such a cute name he would have scolded them, but Jimin could say it all day and he would never grow tired of it.

“By the way, you mentioned your birthday, which reminds me of something.” Jimin said, reminding Jungkook of their initial conversation as well. “Jin’s birthday is coming up in a couple weeks, on December 4th, and we’re holding a surprise party for him!”

“We?” Jungkook questioned, as he admired Jimin’s huge smile.

“Namjoon, Taehyung and myself. Well at first it was just me and Namjoon, but when we told Taehyung he insisted on being involved in the planning, because...well... they’re dating and he _is_ an event planner.”

“Sounds fun. Just tell me when and where, and I’ll be there. Oh, do I bring a gift?”

“Actually I was thinking maybe we could get a gift together?” Jimin suggested in a low voice, avoiding Jungkook’s eyes almost as if he was nervous about the suggestion. Getting gifts together could both be considered a friend thing, but also a couple thing and since they were technically dating, anything that could be considered “coupley”, suddenly seemed a lot more serious.

“That seems like a great idea to me.” Jungkook said, looking at Jimin with a fond expression. “Although I have no idea what to get Jin, or where to even start.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it.” Jimin smiled, obviously a lot more at ease now.

“Alright, you’ll buy something nice and tell me how much it was and I’ll pay what I owe you.”

“You know, you could say that in a less sugar daddy way.” Jimin chuckled at his boyfriend’s choice of words.

“How was that sugar daddy-ish?”

“You literally told me to ‘get something nice’ and then you would pay me.” Jimin was still giggling, the sound so adorable that there was only so much Jungkook could do to not attack him with kisses and tickles at the moment.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but aren’t sugar babies usually like... poor? Or at least without a pretty stable income such as yourself?”

“I’m really not that into the sugar daddy world, Jungkook.” Jimin replied but then added, “Although I don’t see why anyone wouldn’t want to have someone gift them nice things and money in return for certain favours.”

“I think it’s the ‘favours’ part that doesn’t sit right with most people.” Jungkook said, to which Jimin nodded in agreement. “Also wouldn’t our situation be the other way around, since I’m younger than you?”

“Jungkook, I really have no idea what the requirements for a sugar daddy-baby relationship are.”

“I guess I always imagined sugar daddies and mommies as these old, or at least middle-aged, rich creeps who take advantage of young beautiful women and men in less fortunate financial situations.”

Jimin stared at Jungkook wide-eyed, for a few seconds, before shaking his head while letting out a light chuckle.

“That sounds like the wikipedia definition.”

This is what always happened with them. They could start out talking about birthdays, and suddenly they were discussing what a sugar daddy was. Their ability to naturally cover any conversation topic was something Jungkook appreciated, however it meant that they had now completely derailed from his actual purpose. Realizing this he sat up to face Jimin, who gave him a questioning look.

“Oh, right, you were talking about seeing your parents?”

“Yes...uhm...” Jungkook cleared his throat, before going on. “So my mother invited me over this weekend, and I’m pretty sure it’s so she can personally invite me to my parents’ annual Christmas event. They hold this charity event every year, which is basically just a big party with a bunch of rich people, who can, and are expected to, make donations to whichever charity they have decided on. It’s pretty fancy and I know you would love it, everybody dressing up in their finest clothes. Sooyoung and Taehyung usually spend weeks putting their outfits together.”

“That sounds nice.” Jimin replied carefully, not wanting to assume where Jungkook was going with this.

“Yeah, so... This year I wanted to ask my mother... well... I wanted to tell her, that uhm... I want to... Bring someone.” Jungkook finally looked up at Jimin, who wasn’t responding just yet. “That someone being you of course.” Jungkook clarified while fidgeting with his fingers, and Jimin’s face finally scrunched up in a smile.

The younger boy had obviously been nervous about inviting his boyfriend. It was funny how much he changed in the time he had known Jimin. When they first met he had been full of confidence around Jimin, cocky even, then when he developed a crush on him, he had become rather shy and nervous around the older boy. Once he had confessed his feelings, his confidence had surged again, and now here he was, stuttering and fidgeting. Being in love with Park Jimin, sure was a rollercoaster.

“You want to introduce me to your parents?” Jimin was still smiling, his heart beating a million miles per hour when Jungkook looked up at him and nodded with a shy smile.

“Only if you want to of course.” The last thing Jungkook wanted was for Jimin to feel as if they were moving too fast. They had decided to take things slow, but to the younger boy everything about them felt so right and he wanted everyone close to him to know. He just hoped Jimin felt the same way.

“Jungkook I would be so happy to meet your parents,” Jimin began carefully, hesitating slightly before he continued. “But are you sure you want to do this now?”

“I am always sure when it comes to you, Jimin.” Jungkook replied with a determined look on his face.

“I just...” Jimin looked away from Jungkook, who responded to his action with a frown. “Meeting the parents is a big step. My father is a different situation, he isn’t exactly a parent figure, so it’s more like meeting a distant long-lost relative. But meeting your parents is the real thing, and what if... what if something happens, and we don’t...” Jimin trailed off, Jungkook quickly picking up.

“We don’t work out? Are you already worried about that, Jimin?” Jungkook got up in a sitting position, so he could fully turn to face his boyfriend.

“I was never not worried about it, Jungkook.” Jimin replied in a whisper, feeling almost ashamed to admit it. “Ever since I realized that I liked you, and that I actually want this to turn into something serious, I have been worried. I told you this before.” Jimin was still not meeting Jungkook’s eyes, but instead had his gaze planted firmly on his hands in his lap. So when Jungkook reached forward and took his hands gently into his own, Jimin reflexively looked up at him.

“Jimin... Look, I’m not Taehyung, I don’t believe in love at first sight, I don’t believe that things will magically work out just because two people like each other. But we agreed that we would work this out together. If, at some point, we sense things going south then we will work through it _together_. That’s a decision we both made _together_, because this is something we _both_ want. It’s okay to be worried, but being worried and constantly expecting the worst are two different things. If you spend more time being worried than being hopeful, and these worries end up causing you to have second thoughts - “

“I’m not!” Jimin cut off Jungkook. "I’m not having second thoughts... And I am not _always_ worried. But when something serious comes up, like meeting your parents, that’s when I worry. There are certain milestones in a relationship, and meeting the family is a big one. Every time you pass a milestone, the more serious things get, and the more serious a breakup will be. I never worried about breaking up with someone before, because it was never anything serious, but now it is.” Jimin’s voice was low but firm, his eyebrows permanently furrowed as he spoke. It made Jungkook’s heart clench uncomfortably to see him distressed like this, and he gently caressed the back of his hands with his thumbs as he spoke in a soft voice.

“You’re worried about getting more hurt if we break up. That’s the issue. We just started dating, you shouldn’t be thinking about a breakup. Instead you should be thinking about all the great things we have ahead of us. I know this is new to you, but please,” Jungkook looked up, catching Jimin’s gaze and holding it. “Trust in me, Jimin.”

“Trust in me, and we’ll make it work.”

Jimin offered him a slight smile, as he gave his hands a small squeeze. It was a small gesture, maybe even unconscious, but it still made Jungkook’s heart do somersaults.

“I do trust you, Jungkook... but what if your parents don’t like me?”

“I can’t imagine them not liking you, you have a very capturing personality, Jimin, haven’t you noticed?” Jungkook chuckled, marvelling at how the boy didn’t know his own effect on people.

“And my background? They won’t have a problem with that?” Jimin asked shyly, naturally worried about the one thing that truly set him apart from Jungkook.

“It really shouldn’t matter to them. They’ll see how happy you make me, and that will be enough for them. But I will only tell them as much as you want me to.”

Jimin thought about it for a while. This was the first time, someone who wasn’t a close friend of is would be hearing about his family. Not only that, but it was someone in the business world, who apparently was very influential, and he couldn’t help but think about the consequences it might have for his “family” if word was to get out. People didn’t exactly take cheating lightly, and having a whole son who you kicked out as a kid didn’t really make matters better. If any of his father’s work associates were to hear about it, it could severely affect his business. Was Jimin really that petty, to let that happen to him? Then he thought about his childhood, about his mother struggling with two or even three jobs, hearing her come home at midnight as his empty stomach made it unable for him to fall asleep. He thought about how his father’s wife had forced his mother to sign an agreement to basically never talk about them. Well, Jimin had never signed any agreement. Besides, who was to say that Jungkook’s parents would even tell anyone?

Jimin turned to Jungkook, who was patiently waiting for his decision. He was determined, resolute with a piercing look in his eyes, and before he could change his mind, he said loud and clear,

“I want you to tell them everything.”

*

It was a long ride back home, which made Jungkook very grateful that Sooyoung decided to pay her own parents a visit this weekend, so she could accompany him. Without her talking about all the wedding preparations, and the low music playing on the stereo, he might have driven himself mad with his own thoughts. Thoughts about Jimin, and his parents and how he was going to tell them about everything. His grip was tightening on the steering wheel, and he forced himself to focus on Sooyoung’s words instead, the soft sound of her well-known voice instantly relaxing him.

While dropping her off he promised to visit their place for lunch the next day, and ten minutes later, he found himself pulling up to the front gate of his parent’s estate. His family home, the place he grew up. As he was let through, and eventually left his car with the valet to park, a habit he still hadn’t got used to, he looked up at the mansion filled with childhood memories. He wondered about the kind of memories Jimin had from his father’s house, before he and his mother were kicked out.

“Ah, Mr. Jeon!” A familiar voice pulled him out of his thoughts, and he looked towards the door which had just been opened by his mother’s assistant.

Han Yoojin had been around as long as Jungkook could remember, and was pretty much his mother’s right hand. Due to this they had a different professional relationship than most others. His mother would often confide in Yoojin and even considered her a friend.

“I have told you several times before,” Jungkook said with a smile as he walked up the steps. “My father is Mr. Jeon. Please call me Jungkook.”

Yoojin offered him a small smile and nod in response as she bowed and let him inside. “Your mother is waiting in her office. Would you like me to take you there?”

Jungkook looked around the familiar foyer, noticing a few new art pieces and vases. A glimmer of light caught his eye, and he looked up to see a chandelier that was definitely new as well. It was obvious that his mother had started a new project of redecorating the house.

“No, I’ll be fine. Thank you for the offer.” Jungkook politely declined leaving Yoojin with another polite smile, and walking towards his mother’s office.

He stood in front of the mahogany doors longer than necessary, collecting himself and getting his nerves under control.

“Everything is going to be fine”, he told himself. “All she wants is for me to be happy, after all and once she meets Jimin and sees how lovely he is, she will love him as well.”

He took one last deep breath, before knocking and quickly opening the door once he heard the loud and firm “come in”. As soon as he stepped foot in the office, his mother’s gaze was on him. It was a warm gaze, much like the warm colours that decorated the office. Before Jungkook could even say a word, his mother was on her feet, quickly walking over and embracing him in a tight hug. She had always been an affectionate woman.

“Jungkook. How have you been?” She asked, once she let go of him and stood with her hands on his shoulders searching his face for any indicators of how he was feeling.

“Hello mother. I am doing quite well actually, thank you.” She smiled at his response and led him over to her desk, where he took place in one of the chairs opposite hers.

“You got a haircut?” He suddenly noticed her hair a great deal shorter than the last time he saw her.

“I did! Do you like it?” She asked, her eyes twinkling.

“You look beautiful as always.”

They exchanged a few more pleasantries talking about work, her decorating project, and Sooyoung’s wedding planning. Jungkook told her about his current design project - a website - but couldn’t tell her more about it, since it was an secret which of course had her intrigued.

“So, Jungkook,” she finally said laying her hands on the desk. “As you may have heard from Sooyoung or Kim Taehyung, our annual Christmas charity is coming up on the 22nd of December.” She tapped her chin lightly, and pulled out a thin folder, before going on. “Did she also tell you which charity we are working with this year?”

Jungkook shook his head as he eyed the folder under his mother’s hands.

“Actually she hasn’t.”

His mother hesitated for a second and then slid the folder over to him.

“Well, everything you might want to know is in there.”

Jungkook gave his mother, and then the folder a confused look. Usually his mother would just tell him the name of the charity and that would be it. Why was she making a big deal out of it this time?

As soon as he opened it and saw the writing on the front page, his eyes widened, head snapping up at his mother in surprise.

_"In Solidarity For LGBT Human Rights"_

He had heard about this organization and how they helped especially young LGBT people, and generally helped spread awareness. Never had he imagined his parents picking this sort of charity. They usually chose something more traditional in order to please many of their associates. He briefly flipped through the pages that contained basic information about the organization, the work they did and how to support them.

“Mom, this is... this is great!” He said grinning. “And very brave of you.”

It was indeed a bold move for someone as influential as his parents to support something that was still seen as controversial by many people.

“It must have taken a lot of effort to convince father.”

“Actually, Jungkook, it was your father who suggested it.” His mother said looking up at him with a small smile, and once again he widened his eyes in surprise. Not that his father was ever unsupportive of him, but his mother had always been more outspoken about their support.

“Your father knows that he has never really told you, but he is actually very happy that you were never afraid of telling us who you are or worried about coming out to us. Your happiness is so important to him, well to both of us, but we also know that not everybody feels the same way we do. One of the aspects this organization works with is helping with housing for LGBT youth, who have been kicked out or alienated by their own parents or guardians. Your father and I hope to also create some awareness by supporting them. It’s a project that is very dear to both our hearts.”

His mother’s words touched Jungkook, since he had never given much thought to how his parents felt about LGBT in general. He knew they had no problem with him being gay, but it was another thing to outright support an LGBT organization, and it meant a lot to him that they were showing their support to everyone at an event like this.

“Thank you.” He simply said, knowing that he didn’t need any more words and that his mother would understand.

“And will you be attending the event alone as usual?” His mother then asked carefully, in a tone that slightly suggested she knew something. Or maybe he just imagined that.

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something... well, someone.” He felt a blush creeping up his cheeks, and his gaze was suddenly very focused on the pattern of her rug.

“Oh?” Her tone was inquiring, curious.

“As you know, a couple months ago I accompanied Sooyoung to help her find a dress, and we met her dress consultant.”

“Ah yes,” his mother cut in. “Sooyoung’s mother told me that they have become good friends, from what she has heard he is a lovely young man.”

“Yes, yes he is.” Jungkook agreed with a nod.

“So, the thing is,” Jungkook was fidgeting with his fingers, as he always did when he was nervous, before he finally looked up straight into his mother’s eyes. “I would like to bring him to the event. As my date.”

His mother regarded him for a few seconds, her expression not giving away anything, and he could practically hear his own heartbeat, as he waited anxiously for her response.

“Your date?”

He nodded quickly.

“So am I to assume that you have been seeing this young man already?”

“We are currently dating, yes. Jimin - that’s his name - and I have been friends for a while and just recently started dating. But I really want you to meet him, he is like no other guy I have ever met. I think you will like him.”

“If _you_ like him, I am sure I will too.” His mother replied with a smile. “Jimin, you say?”

“Yes, Park Jimin.”

“I don’t suppose I would know his parents?”

There it was. The question he knew would come, the question he had prepared for. This was the moment of truth. Jimin wanted him to tell everything, and he would grant that wish, come what may. So he sat there in his mother’s beautiful office, and told her the story of a business man who had an affair with a housemaid, a story of a young boy and a cruel wife. He told her how they had been kicked out, and how they had lived the next many years, before finally telling her about how Jimin had made his own way in the fashion industry, and actually made quite a name for himself based on his taste and style expertise.

When he was finally finished he let out a deep sigh, a sense of relief washing over him. His mother had been gazing out the window while she had listened to him, never letting her face betray her thoughts. Wordlessly she got up from her own chair, walked around the desk and sat down in the chair next to Jungkook’s.

“You know... both your father and I, but especially your father admire anyone who is able to work their way up on their own.” She locked eyes with her son, and took his hands in her own. “This Park Jimin. He makes you happy, yes?”

“Very much!”

“You haven’t known him very long, Jungkook.” She was doubtful, but only slightly, he could tell that.

“I know it seems soon and sudden but... I’m in love with him, mother. I am sure of it, and I am sure of our relationship.”

“Well if you’re sure... like I said, Jungkook, your happiness is important to us. If he makes you as happy as you claim, I am looking forward to seeing it with my own eyes.”

Jungkook quickly leaned forward to hug his mother and he smiled widely.

“He is an amazing guy! I can’t wait for you and father to meet him. Where is father be the way? I want to tell him about Jimin as well.”

“Right now, he is on a business trip in London. He will be home tomorrow evening, if you're staying that long?”

“I’m afraid I can’t.” Jungkook frowned. “Sooyoung and I have to drive home tomorrow after lunch, she has a dinner appointment with Jiwoo and some of Jiwoo’s co-workers.”

“That’s alright,” his mother assured him with a gentle touch to his arm. “I will tell your father.”

Jungkook nodded, and had a hard time containing his smile. Everything had gone perfectly, better than he could have wished for, and he couldn’t wait to call Jimin later and tell him about it. More than anything he couldn’t wait for the day to finally come, so his parents could meet him and see for themselves what a wonderful person he was.

“Oh by the way, I almost forgot.” His mother said, just as Jungkook was about to excuse himself to go and eat something. “One of our old friends told us their son is returning from a year-long trip the day before the event, and they would like to bring him along, since he has to leave again the next day, and they want to spend some time with him.”

“Okay?” Jungkook gave her a confused look, silently asking why she was telling him this.

“Well I thought I would run it by you, because... ” she drifted off, and it almost seemed as if she was now the nervous one. “Well, I know you haven’t seen each other in years, but if I recall correctly, you _did_ part on good terms. I just wanted to make sure that you would be okay with it.”

Something clicked in Jungkook’s brain, as it slowly dawned upon him, who she might be referring to.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked the chapter, please leave a comment with any thoughts you might have! :)
> 
> visuals on twt @poutyjimin_


	23. The Fitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin's friends surprise him with a party. Jimin is nervous about meeting Jungkook's parents, while Jungkook debates whether he should tell him about a certain guest. Sooyoung has her first fitting, and Jungkook finally realizes something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! sorry for taking so long, I'm kinda busy at the moment, but I try my best to not take too long between updates!
> 
> Anyways, just wanted to say the next chapter will be a long, and important one so might take a biiit longer than usual...
> 
> visuals on twt as usual, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> xoxo

The lights were dimmed, everyone squatting down behind couches, tables or any crook or nanny where they could be concealed. People were chatting lowly, some giggling until Jimin loudly shushed them all.

“Okay, Taehyung just texted that they got out of the car, so get ready!”

Everyone hushed down, holding a collective breath as they waited silently. Jimin took one last look around his apartment, making sure everything was in place, even though he didn’t actually have the time to fix anything if needed. The fancy balloons and lights were still hanging in place, the snacks and drinks were arranged nicely by Yeosang and Jihyo, who along with Mina and Seongwha had also prepared them all, including a lavish birthday cake, which Jimin thought resembled a wedding cake.

The four of them were all huddled in a corner, eyes bright and expectant. Close to where Jimin and Jungkook were hiding behind the couch, were Hoseok and Yoongi. Namjoon had his back against the wall right next to the door that led to the entryway. He and Jimin had spent a while discussing whether they should invite Sooyoung and Jiwoo to the party or not, but had decided that Jin did have a “the more, the merrier” type of mindset when it came to parties, so here the two of them were hiding behind the gift-table.

A week before the party, Taehyung had checked the guestlist, provided by Namjoon, and noticed that everyone were people he had met - the catering company and his three close friends - and wondered aloud whether Jin had any other friends, but he was a close friend type of guy. Sure, he had made friends during uni and culinary school, but besides Mina, they had all drifted apart and Jin preferred to keep his few close friends rather than have a large amount of acquaintances. Quite the opposite of Taehyung who loved to socialise and, on the rare occasion when he did hold a party, would invite pretty much everybody, even someone he had talked to only once during one of his university classes.

At first glance Taehyung and Jin might have seemed like an odd couple, having different backgrounds, lifestyles and personalities but once you got close to them, they had more in common than one might think. Jimin looked around at all the guests, in all their stylish outfits, some more stylish than others of course, and chuckled lowly at the memory of Taehyung earlier that day, video-calling Jimin to get his assistance in choosing an outfit. Jimin was always happy to oblige, being absolutely in love with Taehyung’s wardrobe.

“What’s so funny?” Jungkook asked in a whisper, noticing Jimin’s smile.

“Oh it’s nothing... shh... I hear something!”

Sure enough the guests heard a rattling of keys at the door, and the silence inside the apartment became deafening, making Jin’s distinguishable laugh outside the door even louder.

“Why is it so dark?” Jin’s voice was now heard clearly, as they had stepped into the apartment. He thought that the two of them were having a birthday dinner with Jimin, Hoseok and Namjoon. Before he could say another word, Taehyung pushed open the door to the living room, which had been ajar, and as he flipped on the lights everyone jumped out.

_“SURPRISE!” _

Everyone shouted in unison, jumping out from their hiding places, a few of them blowing colourful partyhorns. Jin’s reaction was immediate, his eyes widening as his whole body flinched, causing him to fall over backwards, Taehyung helping him up with a laugh. A huge grin had formed on his face, as everyone crowded the flustered boy wishing him a happy birthday. Jin was replying with thank you’s and kept exclaiming “I can’t believe you did this”, as Taehyung kept close to him with a loving gaze.

The party was in full swing, when Jin decided it was time to open presents, everyone gathering around in excitement. It was pretty obvious who had bought which presents, personalities shining through the wrapping paper, like the elegant and cute gift from Yeosang and Seongwha, the simple wrapping from Namjoon and the artsy one from Taehyung.

The caterers had each bought fancy, limited edition cookware that Jimin knew nothing about, but Jin seemed ecstatic. Sooyoung and Jiwoo had opted for the easy gift for someone you didn’t know very well - a nice, designer sweater. Namjoon had bought him the smart watch he had been talking about for weeks, and Yoongi and Hoseok had bought a gift together as well - a special edition whiskey. Apparently Jin and Yoongi had been talking about whiskeys the day they had hung out together at Namjoon’s place a few weeks ago.

Jimin and Jungkook, even though it was technically Jimin who had planned and bought the gift, had got Jin a gelato maker, which he wanted to put to use right then and there, and a personalised cutting board along with a cutting board care kit. Neither Jimin nor Jungkook had ever heard about specific kits to take care of cutting boards before, but the store assistant had claimed that it was a must-have for any chef, and Jin _did_ seem happy about it.

Of course Taehyung’s gift was the talk of the night, having gone all out and bought them a romantic weekend get-away trip to the Maldives. Neither Sooyoung or Jungkook were surprised, knowing how extra Taehyung tended to be when buying gifts, but Jin couldn’t stop jumping up and down in excitement. Taehyung had of course consulted with the catering company, who had all agreed that Jin had been working very hard the last few weeks and deserved a long weekend away, so with no events planned for the next weekend they were good to go. Aside from their trip, Taehyung had also bought a smaller physical gift, a pair of sunglasses from his favorite brand.

Shortly after opening all the gifts, he decided it was time for cake and just as Jimin was stuffing his last bite in his mouth, Taehyung came up to him tapping him on the shoulder.

“Hi!”

“Faehung,” Jimin tried to speak through the cake in his mouth, and finally swallowed before going on. “Hey.”

“So everything is going great. Great gift by the way!” Taehyung complimented Jimin who responded with a smile.

“Well, I don’t think anything can compare to yours. Nice blazer by the way.” Jimin pointed at the Alexander McQueen blazer, which he had helped choose, smirking at the taller boy.

“Thank you.” Taehyung replied with a smile, adjusting the jacket on top of his equally fancy shirt. “A friend of mine picked it out.”

“Oh, is that so?”

“Yeah, but we didn’t invite him tonight, he’s always so cocky and stealing all the attention with his tight jeans.” Jimin stared at Taehyung open-mouthed, as the younger leaned in slightly. “He’s pretty thick down there, if you know what I mean.” Taehyung finished raising his eyebrows suggestively, causing Jimin to smack him across the arm.

“Shut up! I do not have a big butt!”

“Yeah, okay.” Taehyung scoffed ironically, as he glanced down pointedly. “Whatever you say.”

“Stop looking at it!” Jimin scolded Taehyung who had a smirk on his face.

“Tell me, Jimin... did Jungkook pick out those jeans for you?” The comment earned him yet another light smack from Jimin. “In all seriousness though,” Taehyung finally said pointing at the younger boy who was talking animatedly to Namjoon. “You did a very good job on his outfit today.”

“How do you know I chose his outfit?” Jimin asked curiously, causing the other boy to give him an “isn’t it obvious” look.

“Well first of all, that’s a designer silk shirt and Jungkook rarely ever buys designer clothes on his own accord, or wears silk... or jeans as tight as those. Secondly, look around the room and tell me he isn’t one of the best dressed people here tonight. Besides you and me obviously.”

“Obviously.” Jimin repeated and then did as Taehyung said. He was right. There hadn’t exactly been a dresscode for tonight, since it was a pretty low-key party, and most people were dressed in nice and semi-fancy sweaters and shirts with more of a casual feeling. Taehyung, Jin, Jimin and Jungkook were undeniably the most fancy dressed, Jimin’s sense of casual always being slightly different than others’.

“And third,” Taehyung added. “You’re wearing a designer robe in a similar colour with illegally tight pants as well. Whether it was intentional or not, you guys are matching. Couple outfits don’t happen coincidentally when it’s a couple like you two with such different styles.”

Jimin looked down at his outfit and then at Jungkook’s and noticed that they did in fact match, at least to anyone who was knowledgable within fashion.

“Well what about you and Jin?” Jimin retaliated, feeling suddenly defensive. “You-re both wearing Saint Laurent shirts.” Taehyung just laughed out loud at Jimin’s comment and slightly shook his head.

“There’s nothing wrong with wearing matching outfits, Min! It’s quite cute actually, and it’s always interesting to see Jungkook step out of his style comfort zone every now and then. God knows I tried getting him to do that for years.” Taehyung studied Jungkook’s outfit for a few seconds before turning back to Jimin with a snap of his head. “Anyways! I didn’t actually come here to talk about fashion.”

“You didn’t?” Jimin was surprised. He reckoned that about 75 percent of their conversations revolved around clothes and fashion, happy to finally have someone as interested in the topic as he was. Not that his other friends didn’t care about fashion, but they weren’t anywhere near the same level as Taehyung.

“Well I was just wondering if you’re ready for your parent’s party in two weeks... and Jungkook’s parent’s event a few days later.”

“Oh, please don’t remind me.” Jimin groaned at the thought. Even though Jungkook had told him that the meeting with his mother had gone great, and that she was looking forward to meeting him, Jimin couldn’t help but be nervous. He had never met a boyfriend or girlfriend’s parents before, and definitely not anyone like Jungkook’s.

“Oh? Is the great, confident Park Jimin scared to meet his boyfriend’s parents?” Taehyung chuckled teasingly.

“I’m not even going to deny it.” Jimin sighed, leaning back against the wall with a pout.

“I was scared before I met them as well,” Taehyung admitted, “and I’m not even a boyfriend, just a friend. But then I met his mother and she loved me right away.”

“Really? What is she like?” Jimin was curious to hear more about Jungkook’s mother, anything that might help him in the upcoming meeting.

“She’s a very nice and warm person. I quickly noticed that she’s really into art, much like myself so we bonded over that. Earlier this year, we were at this art exhibit and I told her about Jungkook breaking one of my Baccarat vases and she was furious at him - “

“Wait.” Jimin cut him off. “You were at an art exhibit with Jungkook’s mother?”

“Yes, I have been to several art exhibits with her. Like I said, Mrs. Jeon and I bonded over all sorts of art, so we meet up a few times a year, whenever there’s an exhibit we both want to see. It’s also a chance for her to come and see Jungkook, since they don’t otherwise see each other very often.”

Jimin was surprised at this new piece of information, since Taehyung had never mentioned Jungkook’s mother before, but then again the two of them had never talked about Jungkook’s parents, so why would he? He wasn’t quite sure what to do with the information though. Was it a good sign that she easily bonded with Jungkook’s friends? Should Jimin try to learn some more about art to impress her?

“Listen, Jimin, all you have to do is be yourself.” It was almost as if Taehyung had read his mind. “Mrs. Jeon will be able to tell if you’re being genuine or not, and you’re a great guy. I was just lucky enough that we share the same interests, so that I finally have someone to talk about Monet and Matisse with.”

“What about _your_ parents? Are they not interested in art at all?” Jimin questioned, as he realised that they had never actually talked about Taehyung’s parents. He knew about Jungkook’s parents and had a slight idea about Sooyoung’s and Jiwoo’s, but he knew absolutely nothing about what Taehyung’s parents worked with, where they lived or what kind of relationship he had with them. However, Jimin was quick to notice the change in Taehyung’s expression, as he quickly looked away, eyebrows furrowing.

“No.” He replied bluntly in a low, hoarse voice and quickly cleared his throat. “No they, uhm, they aren’t.” Jimin eyed Taehyung curiously and just as he was about to inquire further, Taehyung switched the subject. “You know there are many kinds of art, and fashion is one of them, especially when it comes to haute couture. Art is more than paintings and sculptures. Things like music and dance, even photography and so much more are considered arts, and when I say Mrs. Jeon has an interest in art, I really mean any kind of art, so I’m sure you will find something to talk about.”

Taehyung’s words were meant to be comforting, Jimin knew that, but for some reason it just made him more nervous. He wanted to have some sort of natural chemistry and conversation when he met Jungkook’s parents, but he had also felt the urge to come prepared. There were several obvious reasons why he wanted to impress them, but one in particular kept on lurking in the back of his mind.

“What if they think I’m just with Jungkook for his money? We don’t exactly have the same background.” Jimin’s voice was low, a frown on his face as he avoided Taehyung’s gaze.

“Jimin, look around.” Taehyung said, gesturing to the large apartment. “Look at the clothes you’re wearing. Despite your background, you’re not exactly poor _anymore_.”

Jimin let out a deep sigh, as he looked down at his expensive outfit, and then around at his expensive apartment and his expensive furniture. The other boy was right. Poor Jimin was far in his past, and he didn’t need to be with anyone for their money. In fact, Jimin himself was now the type of person who some would date for money. Maybe on an unconscious level, he was more worried about facing his own “family” a few days before Jungkook’s. Maybe he was worried that after all these years, they would still see him as an outsider, someone who would never belong in their world, no matter how much designer clothes he owned. In just two weeks he would be back in that house, he would be under Lee Jiwon’s scrutinizing gaze, and no matter how composed and confident he seemed about it, he was scared out of his mind.

"Wait, you said _Mrs. Jeon_, right?" Jimin asked, just now realizing the name Taehyung had used. "Did she take his father's name, when they married?"

"Ah yes." Taehyung replied, eyes lighting up in realization. "A bit uncommon, but we talked about it once. She told me that some people might see it as a sign of submission, you know, but she choose to take his name as a sign that they were united as a family. Sort of like one unit, stronger together."

"That's nice." Jimin repied, his mind wandering.

It was a nice thought, being united as a family. How great that must be.

*

“It’s gelato time!” Jin exclaimed loudly, and just as Jungkook was about to rush to the kitchen to see his gift in use, he felt a small hand grab onto his arm and turn him around.

“Jungkook, can we talk for a second?” Sooyoung asked, pulling him over to the couch and patting the seat next to her.

“But I wanted to see him use the gelato maker.” Jungkook complained in a pout.

“I’m sure you will get another chance.” Sooyoung replied, as her eyes carefully scanned everyone following Jin into the kitchen. “I want to talk while everyone else is distracted... or at least Jimin.” That grabbed Jungkook’s curiosity and he quickly went to sit down, listening eagerly.

“I was wondering if you have told Jimin yet, about Yugyeom coming to your parent’s party?” Well, that was unexpected.

“No I haven’t, and I don’t really plan to either.” Sooyoung gave Jungkook a confused look, to which Jungkook felt the need to clarify. “I just don’t want to make it seem like a big deal. I don’t want Jimin to think it is a big deal, because it isn’t. Everyone is acting like me meeting Yugyeom again is some life-changing event. It’s not, and I don’t want Jimin to get the wrong idea, if he thinks I felt the need to like ‘warn’ him or whatever. I don’t want him to think that it means anything to me, when it doesn’t.”

“I’m sorry.” Sooyoung said, surprised by Jungkook’s sudden outburst. “I didn’t mean to upset you, I guess I just assumed that you would tell him, so that he isn’t suddenly caught off guard facing your ex, when he will already be in a nervous state, leaving him a bit vulnerable. I didn’t mean you had to ‘warn him’. More like prepare him to the possibility that you might run into him.”

“I don’t know Sooyoung.” Jungkook ran his fingers through his hair, as if shaking out the frustrations. “I still think it would make Yugyeom seem like some sort of threat. But if I don’t tell him, Jimin will realize that I knew he would be there, and what if he thinks I purposefully didn’t tell him?”

“Jimin trusts you Jungkook, I’m sure he wouldn’t think that way. But this is the first time Jimin is meeting your parents, and it’s a big event for him, so I think he would want to be prepared for anyone you might run in to.”

“Yugyeom is just like any other guest, who I might introduce him to, and that’s exactly how I want Jimin to see it by not unnecessarily mentioning it beforehand.” Jungkook’s tone was final, and Sooyoung knew not to pursue the subject any further. “Is it true that he’s moving here?” Jungkook asked, and Sooyoung’s silent response of turning her gaze down was enough of an answer.

“Jinsoul told me a couple weeks ago. He’ll be settled in by the end of December.”

“I see. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Sooyoung looked at Jungkook pointedly. “I didn’t want to make it a big deal.”

*

It would be a lie if Jimin said he hadn’t been looking forward to this very day. Sooyoung’s first fitting. She had already looked amazing in the dress, when she had tried it on, so he could only imagine how she would look eventually, when the dress was custom-tailored to her measurements, and any adjustments were made.

As a consultant, Jimin didn’t usually partake in the fittings, but when he did, they were his favourite part of the job. There was, usually, no unnecessary drama like there could be when trying to find the dress. Brides would usually bring fewer people along to the fittings, and it was always a very happy occasion. At first, Sooyoung was only bringing Taehyung and Nayeon along, but apparently Jungkook had insisted on joining them.

When Jimin’s co-workers had found out that he had a boyfriend, he couldn’t help but notice a few heartbroken expressions, especially with some of the younger interns, but then again they had never really been quiet or subtle about his popularity at the shop. He was popular with the clients for being one of the best at his job, and popular with the employees for his good looks and charm. It wasn’t exactly a secret, and he had gotten used to the attention, and the occasional, innocent flirting. Of course, now that word had got out that he was officially taken, the flirting had stopped. Mostly.

“So, Jimin.” Jimin had been in the break-room, enjoying a coffee, before Sooyoung’s appointment, when his co-worker Yerin approached him. Yerin had been working at the bridal shop just as long as Jimin, and was also one of the more popular consultants among clients. Even though that meant they could be a little competitive, it was never really serious and they actually got along quite well, always being friendly to each other.

“You have Ha Sooyoung coming in today, don’t you?” She was leaning against the counter, where Jimin was fixing his coffee, and gave him a knowing look.

“Yes,” Jimin hesitated a bit. “How did you know that?”

“Well, your outfit obviously.” She replied eyeing him up and down, causing Jimin to look down at his own suit.

“What’s wrong with my outfit? I’m wearing one of my usual black suits.”

“Jimin, please.” She said, slightly shaking her head and rolling her eyes. “We have been working together for four years, and I know that is not one of your usual work-suits, it’s your favourite. It’s Alexander McQueen, and I have only seen you wear it to work like once, since you rarely wear full designer suits to work. Which must mean that today is special, and what’s more special than your favourite client, whose best friend just happens to be your new boyfriend?” Yerin took a sip of her tea, as she raised her eyebrow at Jimin, who stood speechless for a few seconds.

“I - you...” Jimin huffed.

Although he didn’t want to admit it, she was right. This was Jimin’s favourite suit, which he very rarely wore and he did in fact choose to wear it today, because Jungkook was coming in.

“There’s nothing wrong with wanting to look extra nice for your partner, Jimin. And that suit certainly does the job.” Yerin eyed him once again, and with a playful wink sauntered off, leaving him to finish his coffee in silence.

When Sooyoung arrived with her entourage, Jimin was there to welcome them and escort her to the fitting room, where the seamstress was waiting to take her measurements and do all the “pinning” and practical work. During fittings, Jimin didn’t have much to do, except be on standby if the bride requested any extra items or layers to add to the dress. Usually he would only participate, if the bride specifically requested him to, which of course Sooyoung did.

While she was busy with the seamstress, Jimin waited outside the room, where Jungkook, Nayeon and Taehyung were sitting as well.

“You look rather nice today.” Nayeon commented, while Jimin was busy trying to be professional, and keep his hands off his boyfriend. “I don’t think I have ever seen you wear that suit before.”

“Well, Nayeon, this is only the third time you see me at work.” Jimin replied, wondering if maybe he just should have gone with one of his more traditional suits.

“Do you wear that to work often then?” Taehyung asked, as he got up and examined the suit closer. “Hmm... it’s Alexander McQueen, if I’m not mistaken. Absolutely gorgeous lace work. I didn’t know you usually wear designer clothes to work.”

“I don’t actually.” Jimin replied, subconsciously moving closer to Jungkook, and then stopping himself from putting his hand on his shoulder, or running his fingers through his hair. “I just felt like wearing it today.”

“And you look gorgeous in it.” Jungkook said, looking up at him with a fond smile. “Pretty ravishing actually.”

Jimin returned Jungkook’s look with a dreamy gaze of his own, until Taehyung interrupted them with a loud scoff.

“Can you guys just make out already? You could literally get a room, I’m sure one of these is empty.” He gestured to the long hallway, and earned a light punch on the arm from the younger boy.

“Shut up, can’t I just admire my beautiful boyfriend in peace?”

“You’re not ‘in peace’ though. You are surrounded by other people.”

“As if you and Jin are any better.” Jimin jumped in. “I basically had to throw you guys out of my apartment at his birthday party, before you desecrated my poor couch.”

Taehyung smiled at the memory, and replied with a slight smirk on his face. “That _was_ a great night, when we got back to his place.”

“Too much information, Tae!” Nayeon exclaimed, covering her ears with her hands.

Before he could reply, the door in front of them was swung open.

“You know we can hear you guys in here.” Sooyoung said with her hands on her hips, although none of them replied, being in awe at the sight in front of them.

Even though the dress was only fitted to her body with pins at the moment, she already looked beautiful. The seamstress began explaining the practical aspects of the alterations the dress would be undergoing to become absolutely flawless, but Jimin knew all of this already. All they needed to do today was ensure that Sooyoung was happy with the way it looked and felt, pinned in all the right places, so the seamstress could take the needed notes. The second fitting would be even better, since the dress would have been tailored by then.

As usual Sooyoung wanted the opinions of the people closest to her, and as expected, everyone had good things to say. Taehyung took out the veil, she would be wearing, that they had brought along to really get an idea of the look, and once she had it on, Nayeon was almost in tears.

“My little sister is really getting married.” She whispered to herself, dabbing at her eyes with the tissues, Jimin had handed her. A must-have during any appointment or fitting. “And before me, on top of that.”

Jimin couldn’t help but giggle to himself at the comment. It was a natural thing for older friends or siblings to say. As they finished up Sooyoung’s appointment, Jungkook pulled Jimin aside to an empty corner, taking the older boy by surprise.

“Jungkook, what are you doing? I’m at work.” Jimin quickly looked around, making sure no one was close by, as he had his back against the wall, Jungkook’s arms on either side of him.

“I know, I know. I just missed you.” He said, tucking a stray hair behind Jimin’s ear, before leaning in and connecting their lips in a deep kiss.

Jimin pulled him closer by his shirt, as Jungkook’s hands sneaked around his waist. Whenever he kissed him like that, it was as if there was only the two of them in the world, nothing mattered but the soft feeling of his lips, the sound of his own heartbeat almost pounding in his ears. When Jungkook pulled away, a few minutes later, the taste of chocolate and coffee lingered on Jimin’s lips, as he tried to catch his breath.

“So, you really missed me?” Jimin smiled,as he was still leaning against the wall.

“I haven’t seen you for like four days, of course I missed you. You really have grown on me, Park Jimin.”

There was something about the way Jungkook said his full name, that made his heart flutter. But not for long, because Jimin suddenly remembered where they were right now.

“We should probably get back, you know. Before they notice that I’m missing.”

“Woudn’t they notice me missing as well?”

“You’re not the one getting paid to be here, Jungkook.”

As they made their way back to the others, Jimin kept talking about Sooyoung’s dress, but something in the back of his mind kept nagging Jungkook. It was almost as if there was a little bell ringing, trying to remind him of something. Then as soon as he saw Sooyoung it hit him, as a image popped up in his head of his best friend in a beautiful, white gown, a smile like none other on her face. Except, the image he saw wasn’t the dress she had just been wearing.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh.. please leave a comment, I would love to hear any thoughts you might have! :)


	24. The Website

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook proposes something to Jimin, and shows him what he has been working on, which takes the older boy by surprise. A week later, Jimin is faced with someone familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Okay, I'm pretty excited about this and the next chapter, so let me know what you think!
> 
> \- visuals on twt aaand I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> xoxo

Jungkook knew it probably wasn’t the best time for him to be talking to Jimin about this. With them going to his father’s party in just a week, he seemed to be more and more on edge every day. A part of him wondered if maybe he should just wait until after the Christmas parties, when things had settled down a bit more, but another part of him was telling him that it was urgent, and that he needed to sort it out.

So here he was sitting in his own kitchen, watching Jimin cook on a calm Saturday evening, delicious smells starting to fill the apartment, when suddenly the older boy’s movements froze.

“Excuse me?” Jimin said, turning around slowly, spatula in hand. “I’m not sure I heard you correctly, because it sounded like you said something about my sketches, which I know you wouldn’t, since I specifically told you before that it’s not something I want to talk about.” His gaze was cold and stern, definitely not a gaze that Jungkook preferred, but he had expected that much.

“I was just wondering,” Jungkook spoke in a calm voice, trying to sound casual rather than nosy, “if you ever considered starting a line with your own designs. From what I have seen, you certainly have a talent, and it would be a shame for it to go to waste.”

Jimin turned his back to Jungkook, and resumed stirring the pot, but it was clear that his whole body had tensed up.

“I have.” Jimin finally said after what felt like hours of silence, but was really only a couple minutes. “Of course I have considered something that has been my dream for years.”

Jungkook was surprised to hear that. He knew that Jimin come to the city to follow his dreams within the fashion industry, but he always assumed his dream was to work with fashion the way he did now, as a sort of stylist, a consultant. He had no idea that Jimin had his own designer dreams. The younger boy stayed silent as Jimin turned off the stove, removing the pot and turning around to him again.

“I didn’t plan on telling you this, but I recently made a promise to myself that I would be open about my past from now on, and not treat every defeat as something to be ashamed of. So I might as well tell you what happened. Maybe then you will finally understand why I feel the way I do about my sketches.”

Jungkook nodded, curious about this new part of Jimin’s history that he was about to hear. Something he had been wondering about ever since he found his sketchbook months ago.

“I told you before that as a teen, I had an art teacher who had complimented my drawing, and that I developed this passion for designing, because of all the memories I had from my childhood home. It was a passion that slowly turned into a dream, a dream of having my own designs acknowledged and actually worn by people. When I started working at that first bridal shop, I noticed my designs became more and more specific, and changed from elegant dresses and suits to mostly bridal designs, like the ones you saw that day. And my dream continued being just a dream, until one day there was an opportunity for it to become real.”

Jimin’s gaze seemed far away, a look he always had when he was remembering things from his past. Jungkook had come to realize that there was always more and more to Jimin’s past than he initially thought. As if Jimin’s life was some sort of book, and every chapter revealed that there was something new to learn about this young man.

“A couple years ago one of my co-workers saw me drawing something during my break, and was very impressed, and I guess something about my mood that day urged me to tell her that designing was a hobby of mine, and I had actually worked on my own bridal designs. She hadn’t even seen my actual sketches, but advised me to talk to our boss about possibly bringing my designs to life, since we work with bridal fashion. Of course it took a long time and quite a lot of convincing from my co-worker, until I finally did set up a meeting with my boss, and even though I couldn’t believe it, she agreed for me to meet with one of the designers we work with. I had brought along my best sketches, better than the ones you saw, and even though my boss was very impressed with my work, she told me that I would need a more well-known name to back me up, since it’s almost impossible to make it in this industry without knowing someone. I know she didn’t mean it in an offensive way, she was merely stating facts. But even getting a chance to meet with one of the designers, and possibly having them support my designs seemed too good to be true. And it turns out it was.”

Jimin’s expression turned dark, his fists clenching slightly, this topic obviously something that angered him to think about.

“I know my boss had put in a good word for me, and probably expected the same as I did, some sort of cooperation with the designer, where we would release my designs as a sort of collaboration, but the designer had other plans. She wanted to buy my designs, and I know you’re probably thinking ‘well that’s great, a well-known designer actually liking my work and wanting to use it’, but she didn’t want to work with me like that. She wanted to buy my designs _including_ the rights to them, which meant that she would basically be releasing a new line, designed by me, but not credited to me in any way. My name wouldn’t have any association with it, the only benefit I would receive from it would be a big, fat check. I wouldn’t even receive anything from the sales since I would be giving up my designs fully to her. And, yeah... money is great. Being paid for something you care about is great, but in this situation it was never about the money. Designing was never a job to me, and I _refused_ to see something _I_ had designed being put out there, with no connection to me, as far as the public would know. Maybe that seems arrogant or conceited, and I won’t deny that it _is_ mainly a pride thing. But those are _my_ designs, they are _my_ sketches and I won’t let _anyone else_ take credit for them, no matter how famous they are or how much they would pay me.”

When Jimin had finished talking he had a scowl on his face, his arms crossed over his chest, and Jungkook was beginning to understand why this was a sensitive topic to him, and why he was so possessive about his sketches. Those designs obviously meant a lot to them, and he could see why he wouldn’t want to give them up only to see someone else use them. However, this did make it a bit harder to suggest what he was about to. The main reason why he had even brought up this subject to begin with.

“I’m sorry that happened to you.” Jungkook said, Jimin finally looking up at him slightly wide-eyed, as if he had forgotten his presence. “People deserve to be credited for their work, especially when they are as talented as you.” Jimin offered him a small smile as a silent thank you, and Jungkook hesitated for a few seconds, before continuing. “I still think it’s a shame for your talent to go to waste, and as far as I understand, all you need is a famous name behind you - “

“No.” Jimin cut him off, smile vanishing from his face. “I know what you’re going to suggest , Jungkook and I won’t do it. I won’t use your name, or your parents’ or anyone else I know for my own personal gain.”

“Okay.” Jungkook said, biting his lower lip nervously. “Okay, but what I am going to suggest isn’t actually using anyone’s name.” Jimin gave him a curious look, gesturing for him to go on. “If someone who has a certain influence and a well-known family, was to wear one of your designs at a certain event, you wouldn’t actually be using them, since you would both be benefiting from it.”

“Well first of all, “ Jimin replied, counting on his fingers. “At this point, my designs are just that - designs, not dresses. It takes time, effort, money, material and people to make a dress. Secondly, I know who you’re talking about and it would still be using Sooyoung’s status. Thirdly, Sooyoung _has_ her dream dress. It’s already paid for, is in the tailoring stage right now and she loves it. I’m not going to try and change her mind. Can we please just eat now?”

Jungkook let out a little huff, pouting slightly, which Jimin noticed after placing the food on the table, causing him to let out a small sigh.

“Stop pouting, you look like a baby.” Jimin chuckled, as he served Jungkook a plate.

“Look, Jimin, I know I gave Sooyoung’s dress my blessing and all that, but I truly think we made a mistake. She is meant to be wearing one of your designs, I can feel it, and I even know which one. Think about it... Of all the consultants there are, she chose _you_, who just happens to have his own designs, which I, her best friend, just happened to stumble upon that night, and now I can’t get rid of this image of her walking down the aisle in one of your dresses. Can’t you see? It’s fate.”

Jimin scoffed at that, as he started piling food onto his own plate.

“Fate? Please, we have been over this before, you don’t believe in fate, and Sooyoung chose me because I’m the best. Not because of some interference by the great cosmos, or certain planets aligning. She has her dress. So, can we please just leave the subject and eat?”

Jungkook finally agreed, and started eating in silence, not really paying attention to the food as his mind was still otherwise occupied. Even though their conversation hadn’t gone exactly as he had planned or hoped for, he still had another sleeve up his arm, which would be his final attempt at trying to change Jimin’s mind.

“By the way, there’s something I want to show you.”

“Oh, what’s that?” Jimin asked through a mouthful of noodles, seemingly in a better mood, assuming that Jungkook had dropped the whole sketches thing.

“Well, I finally finished the project I was working on. I would really like to show you, after dinner.”

“I would love that! I always enjoy seeing your work.” Jimin replied with a big smile, continuing to eat his food, looking up to smile at Jungkook in-between bites.

It warmed Jungkook’s heart, every time Jimin smiled at him, knowing that he was the cause of that beautiful sight. Jimin’s happiness was one of his priorities now, and he would do what he had to, to ensure it, even if that meant sometimes going behind his back.

*

“So.” Jungkook said, sitting by his computer, pulling a chair over for Jimin. “You know how my job is mainly designing graphics, but that I also learned programming which means I can also create websites myself?”

“Yes, I am aware that you are a computer genius.” Jimin smiled, leaning his head on Jungkook’s shoulder.

“I don’t know if I would call myself a genius, I think anyone can learn this type of stuff, if they’re determined enough.”

“Hey, come on, don’t undermine yourself like that.” Jimin turned his head towards Jungkook’s, their faces mere centimetres from each other, eyes inevitably drifting towards each other’s lips, before Jimin leaned the last bit in, his lips just slightly brushing aginst Jungkook’s.

He was teasing him, Jungkook knew that. It was something Jimin had enjoyed the past few weeks, becoming more confident in their intimacy - riling Jungkook up, taking him all the way to the edge before finally diving off with him. And even though Jungkook could easily just pull him in and end it, he didn’t. He let Jimin tease him all he wanted, because the truth is that he loved every second of it.

Especially right now as Jimin, with some effort, crawled onto his lap, draping his arms over his shoulders, lacing his fingers together behind his neck, and slowly started peppering his face with light kisses, everywhere but his lips. He lingered for a few seconds at his jawline, at the corner of his lips and all Jungkook could do was savour this moment - let Jimin do as he please, the sweet and fresh scent of his fruity shampoo hitting him, as the older boy moved his head to lightly nip at his neck knowing how it drove Jungkook crazy.

And just as Jimin had expected, and planned, he felt Jungkook’s firm grip on his waist, pulling him closer to his chest. Jimin let out a small gasp, which quickly caught in his throat when Jungkook, losing his patience, took it upon himself to slowly press their lips together in a long, but tender kiss. Every kiss with Jimin still made Jungkook feel like their first one, and he never wanted it to stop. He would get lost in the feeling of his lips, drowning in the taste of them, always leaving him wanting more, when they finally pulled away. Just like Jimin did right now.

Jungkook whined slightly, trying to pull Jimin back, but the other boy had his hands pressed firmly against his chest.

“Why’d you stop?” Jungkook asked in a low mumble, entangling his fingers with Jimin’s.

“Because I know myself and I know you, and if I didn’t stop us now, we wouldn’t have stopped for hours, and you were supposed to show me your project.”

“Well, you were the one who started it.” Jungkook replied in a pout.

“And I intend to finish it.” Jimin crawled off his lap, back into his own seat and nodded towards the computer screen. “After you show me.”

Jungkook finally let out a defeated sigh, but was quickly filled with excitement, once he remembered what he was about to show his boyfriend.

“Okay... So this isn’t an actual website...yet. It’s just a draft of what a potential website could look like.” Jungkook was tapping and clicking away at his keyboard, as Jimin waited, his brows scrunched in curiosity. “I decided to do this a while ago, because I was getting kinda bored with the jobs I was taking on. They were all really standard and basic, no room for creativity and I realized some of my best work was rooted in things I was passionate about. Well, one thing I am passionate about at the moment... is you.”

Jungkook finished with a flourish, Jimin staring at the screen in confusion until he finally realized just what he was looking at. A beautifully designed website, well technically a draft but to Jimin it looked just like a real website, with the unmistakable look of an online shop. There was a frontpage with small boxes and frames, probably to be filled with text and pictures and on the side, a menubar with options like _“about the designer”_, _“contact us”_ and various specific search options.

The colours of the site were bright but warm with lots of white and gold undertones, the font was elegant and the overall design gave off a vibe of understated luxury. But what really caught Jimin’s attention were the words at the top left corner, written in a beautiful curved font.

_PJM Designs_

“I know the name isn’t exactly groundbreaking.” Jungkook finally spoke, following Jimin’s gaze. “But like I said, this is all just a draft.”

“A draft of what exactly?” Jimin asked in a whisper, although he could already guess what the answer was.

“A place for you to show, and sell, your designs. Whether that be bridal gowns, dresses, suits or whatever you want really.”

Jimin barely heard the words as he was still staring at the screen in front of him in awe, his heart swelling. Did Jungkook really make this? _For him?_

He wasn’t quite sure how to feel about the whole thing. He wanted to feel grateful, of course he did, because he knew how much work and effort Jungkook had put into this, but at the same time he felt pressured. Because all that work and effort would go to waste, if Jimin decided he didn’t want to pursue this direction with his designs, and still just keep it as a hobby. He would feel guilty if he ended up not using it, so even though he was beyond appreciative that Jungkook had done this for him, he wished that he had asked him about it first.

However, a part of him knew exactly why he wouldn’t have asked. Jimin hadn’t exactly been enthusiastic about anyone seeing his sketches, and being approached with the idea of an online shop, he probably would have said no.

“I know you probably weren’t expecting this.” Jungkook’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. “And I should probably have consulted you first, but I wanted it to be a surprise. Jimin... you have a talent. A very amazing talent, that the world deserves to see and that you deserve to show off. With your talent, you don’t need some famous name releasing your designs. All you need is a platform, for example a website, and a little endorsement and exposure from, say, people who have influential families in the business world and contacts in the fashion industry.”

“Jungkook - “ Jimin was cut off before he could even begin his sentence.

“I know what you’re going to say, but please just hear me out. Every company, even the biggest ones, use endorsement. There’s nothing wrong with it, it’s just business, just to get yourself going and once you build up a cilentele, which I know you will, you won’t need it anymore. Also opposed to other companies, you’re not paying anyone to endorse your product, because as your friends, the people we know will be happy to wear anything you design. I know you have been focused on bridal designs, for a long time now, but you did mention you used to design other things as well, and since you are determined that Sooyoung shouldn’t wear a dress of yours, I have another request for you. I want you to design my suit for the wedding.”

Jimin’s eyes widened, as he leaned back heavily in his seat. This was all a lot to comprehend at once, and he wasn’t quite sure where to begin, his head starting to spin. Luckily, Jungkook caught on to how he was feeling.

“I know this all might be a bit overwhelming, so let’s focus on one thing at a time. Forget about the shop and all that for now.” He gestured towards the screen, as if waving it away. “All I am asking right now, is if you will design a suit for me to wear to Sooyoung and Jiwoo’s wedding?”

“Didn’t you buy a suit months ago?” Jimin asked, finding it a lot easier to only focus on one thing, as Jungkook had said.

“Yes, I do have a suit but I don’t have to use that one. Sooyoung let me choose my own suit, as long as she gives it a thumbs up, so if you design something and she approves then it not’s a problem at all. I can always save that other suit for something else, I have plenty of old suits in my wardrobe, it’s kind of an obligation when you have parents in the business world.”

Jimin hesitated for a while, chewing on his bottom lip nervously as he thought it over. It was just designing a suit, something he had done plenty of times before. Except this time it was much more real, because someone would actually be wearing it. Someone who he cared about, at a very special event with many important people.

“A suit doesn’t make itself Jungkook, and I’m just the designer. Like I said before, making clothes requires resources that I don’t have. I hardly have time outside my job, and what about the materials? The people who will actually make the suit, who will also need to be paid?”

“I’m pretty sure you know, money is the least of our problems.”

“I hope _you_ know, you just sounded incredibly arrogant.” Jimin scoffed, as he gave Jungkook a pointed look.

“What I meant is that, this is my suit, so naturally I will pay all the costs for the materials and whoever needs to be paid. My father has a personal tailor, actually he has a few and I’m sure one of them can take on the task. All you need to do is design it. Will you do that? For me?” Jungkook pleaded, taking Jimin’s hands in his own and giving them a squeeze, as he tried locking eyes with the other boy.

But Jimin was avoiding his gaze for now. He knew that if he looked at Jungkook right now, and saw the pleading in his eyes, he wouldn’t be able to say no. It shouldn’t be that hard to make a decision about this, it was just a suit. A suit that could be the kick-start to a whole new career. Jimin knew that people at these events always asked each other about who designed their outfits, and if Jungkook wore something by Jimin, which was different from the younger boy’s usual traditional suit style, people were bound to ask him about it. It was just the kind of exposure, anyone starting up a business, could ask for. By saying yes he felt as if he wasn’t just saying yes to designing a suit, but saying yes to actually pursuing his dream. Something he was suddenly terrified about.

It was exactly this kind of spontaneity Jimin had avoided his whole life. It wasn’t something he had planned, or thought through or carefully weighed the pros and cons of, which is why he surprised himself when he firmly nodded his head.

“Okay.” He said, Jungkook’s eyes widening in delight. “Just this one thing. I’ll design a suit for you. But all this.” He nodded towards the computer. “That will have to wait. I appreciate it Jungkook, I really do, but it’s way too much for me to take on at once. I have to think about it.”

Just a few months ago, Jimin would have declined everything Jungkook had just proposed, but things had changed recently. _He_ had changed, suddenly finding himself more laid-back instead of constantly strung-out. Saying yes to things he previously would have found ridiculous, and having an over-all different view on life. Not everything had to be planned months ahead, not everything had to be perfect and meticulously put together, and instead of avoiding things going wrong at all and any cost, he knew he would be able to find a solution, if they did go wrong.

Jimin wasn’t the only one who was surprised. Jungkook had been prepared for a firm “no”, ready to plead his case, so he had a hard time containing his surprise and excitement, when Jimin had actually agreed, at least to the suit. The website had been a long shot, he knew that, but he knew Jimin would come around eventually. Once he saw how everyone admired his work, he would definitely be on board with it, Jungkook was sure of it, and of course he was going to help him start everything up, when that time came. But for now, they would just focus on one thing at a time, like he promised. Jungkook’s suit and their families’ parties in just a week.

“I can’t believe you said yes.” Jungkook had a wide grin, still holding onto Jimin’s hands tightly. “I’m actually going to wear something, that you will design.”

He had a dreamy look in his eyes, while Jimin looked down, a small blush on his cheeks.

“This is not the time to be humble, Jimin.” Jungkook caressed his cheek softly, until the older boy looked up again. “This is a time for celebration.” Jungkook said suddenly, getting up quickly almost startling the other boy, as he ran to the kitchen and returned with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

“I should probably get started on a draft though.” Jimin said tapping his chin thougtfully, until his thoughts were cut off by Jungkook.

“Oh no, this is not a time for work. The suit can wait.” He put the wine and glasses on the coffee-table as he lifted Jimin from his seat, pulling him over to the couch, settling into the same position they had been in earlier. “We have some unfinished business.”

“Oh we do, don’t we?” Jimin said coyly, running his hands through Jungkook’s hair with a playful smirk on his face.

“You’re not backing down on your own words, are you?” Jungkook gripped his waist tightly, earning a tiny whimper from Jimin who quickly composed himself again, fixing the other with a determined gaze.

“Never.” And with that he crashed their lips together, holding onto Jungkook, with no intention of letting go any time soon.

*

It was a bit of a long ride from the hotel to Jimin’s father’s place. Of course it could have been shorter, had they simply picked a closer hotel, but Jimin had no desire to be closer than absolute necessary. In fact, if it had been up to him, he would have driven all the way home after the party, putting as much distance between them as possible, but Jungkook insisted it would be too late and a hotel for the one night was a wiser option.

The ride down there had been long enough, and by the time they actually arrived at the hotel to check in, clean up and get dressed, Jimin’s nerves were getting the best of him and he almost refused to attend the party at all. They had talked about this several times, in the past few days. Ever since that evening a week ago, when they had discussed Jimin designing Jungkook’s suit, it was as if Jimin’s focus had totally shifted to his father’s upcoming party. It was all he talked about, all he thought about and within just that week he had changed his mind about going at least ten times, needing quite a bit of persuading from both Jungkook, Taehyung, Jin and Hoseok. Not that they had pressured him, but they knew this was the closure he needed and that he would regret it if he didn’t go.

So here he finally was, in the passenger seat of Jungkook’s car, fidgeting with his fingers, as the younger boy was setting the GPS, before they took off. The ride was mostly silent, apart from the music playing in the radio, Jungkook nodding his head along, trying to initiate conversation more than a few times.

“Baby.” Jungkook turned his head to Jimin, as they stopped at a red light just five minutes away from their destination. “I know you’re nervous and I get that, but remember... I’ll be there with you the whole time.” He held Jimin’s hand tightly in his, smiling at him assuringly, before speeding up again as the light turned green. Jimin didn’t reply, but he didn’t need to. Jungkook knew he appreciated him coming along.

As soon as the house came into view, Jimin's heart started beating rapidly, palms getting sweaty, and he had to stop himself from wiping them on his new suit. During their shopping trip last week, Jungkook had asked if it was really necessary to buy a whole new suit for the occasion, but Taehyung had simply tsked and handed Jimin the pretty Prada piece, before dragging Jungkook along to a different store and forcing him to buy a new outfit as well. Of course Jungkook had refused for a very long time, staring horrified at the shiny jacket but Taehyung insisted, and in the end he simply agreed, figuring it probably _was_ a good idea to look as good and stylish as possible at this event, since the whole point was to show off to Jimin’s father and his family. At least from Jungkook’s perspective.

They finally pulled up to the valet, and Jimin pretty much forgot how to function, only coming to his senses, once Jungkook opened the door for him, helping him out of the car. As he stepped out he shivered from the crisp December air, and turning around, he saw the house that looked so familiar yet so strange. It was big - bigger than he remembered which was weird, since places usually look smaller when you grow up. There was soft music coming from inside, and the unmistakable sound of chit-chat.

“I thought you said it wasn’t a mansion.” Jungkook commented, offering his arm to Jimin, who was still frozen in place.

“Even though I haven’t even seen your childhood home yet, I’m pretty sure this is hardly a mansion, compared to that.”

Jimin finally turned his head toward the door, taking a deep breath as Jungkook led the way.

_You can do this. You can do this. You can do this. _

Jimin repeated the small mantra to himself silently, gripping Jungkook’s elbow tightly, as he finally rung the bell. The door opened quickly, and Jimin drew a breath in, prepared to see the hostile face of Lee Jiwon, but instead there was a friendly, unfamiliar face. It only took one look at her outfit to realize that she was definitely one of the maids, and a new one at that, looking very young.

“Good evening.” She bowed, greeting them with a light and airy voice.

Jimin looked past her into the entryway, looking just as he remembered it, the same tiled floor, the same stairs, the same chandelier, with only a few new pieces of decorations. Had it really been nineteen years, since he had last stood here? Waiters and waitresses were milling around with trays of drinks and hors d’oeuvres, as the guests were gathered in groups of two, three or more in their suits and dresses. No one had seemed to pay attention to the new arrival.

“May i see your invitations please?” The young girl asked, and Jimin turned to her and then Jungkook who could only shrug, panic slowly setting in.

_Of course this was an invitation-only event! _

But Jimin didn’t have an official invitation, only a letter, which was laying on his bedside table at home, and which contained information he was sure this young maid wasn’t cleared to know about.

“I...uhm...” Jimin stuttered, a tiny bead of sweat forming on his forehead. Right before he was about to grab Jungkook’s hand and run away, he heard a voice call out his name.

“Jimin?”

Turning towards the source, he saw a young boy walking towards them, however not someone he recognized right away, but he assumed he was around their age. He was a tad shorter than Jimin, wearing an elegant white suit, flashing red hair and a friendly, yet slightly surprised, smile on his face.

“Jimin, you came!”

The young boy sounded pleased as he finally reached them, and turned towards the young maid who had greeted them.

“Haeyoon, this is Park Jimin. He doesn’t require an invitation.”

The young girl, Haeyoon’s face suddenly lit up in recognition and she bowed apologetically.

“Oh yes, Mr. Park, of course! You are indeed expected, please come in!”

Jimin wasn’t quite sure how much this Haeyoon knew about how he was, his father really didn’t have to tell her anything other than to let him in without an invitation. He and Jungkook stepped in, the door closing shut behind them, but before Jimin even got to take a better look around, he realized the young boy was still standing in front of them, a smile and expectant look on his face. A few seconds later, when Jimin was still looking at him confusedly, he let out a small chuckle.

“You don’t remember me, do you?”

Jimin scrunched his eyebrows, getting a closer look at the boy, studying his features. And then slowly, an image began to form in his mind. An image of a younger boy, with that same smile, the same nose, the same eyes. He had grown up nicely, his features more distinctive now, but still the same never-the-less, and Jimin widened his eyes in surprise, as he could barely whisper his name.

“Taeil?”

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, it means a lot to know what your thoughts are!


	25. The Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin has two very different meetings with people from his past, and discovers many things about one of them in particular, who he already feels a bond to. Furthermore he is worried about facing the most important person of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii, SO SORRY about taking so long, but these current chapters are really important to me, and I don't always have the time to sit and focus on writing because I want it to be just right! Anyways I decided to write the party as two chapters, because this part is already pretty long and if I wanted it as one chapter, it would take even longer for me to update! So I thought this was a perfect place to split it up :).... small warning: some mentions of homophobia in this chapter!
> 
> soo this chapter means a lot, as I have been planning it for soooo long and I would really appreciate to hear your thoughts about it, or on any of the characters.. please leave a comment, it would really mean a lot to me!
> 
> anywaaays, visuals on twt as always, and I hope you enjoy!  
xoxo, M.

At the sound of his name, Taeil smiled even wider, nodding his head.

“Yup! For a second I thought you had forgotten me. Not that I would blame you, it _has_ been a while.”

There were so many unspoken words in what he had just said, and the look they exchanged confirmed that they both thought of the same thing - the reason why it had been so long since they had seen each other.

“No, I just... well... you look so different!”

Jimin mentally slapped himself. Of all the things he could have said, he went with “you look different”. It had been nineteen years, of course he looked different! Taeil, however, didn’t seem to notice Jimin’s look of devastation and merely chuckled.

“You have grown up pretty nicely yourself.” He stated, nodding towards Jimin. “I recognized you right away though. You have always... held yourself in a very distinctive way, even as a kid.”

It was obvious that Taeil was treading lightly, being careful with what he mentioned, worried that he would say something wrong that might upset Jimin. It had taken the older boy by surprise, how welcoming Taeil had been and that he was actually concerned about Jimin’s feelings. Although he hadn’t known what to expect from the party, he certainly hadn’t hoped to expect this sort of welcome.

“Well, to be honest, I have actually been wondering whether _you_ would remember _me_.” Jimin admitted. “You were only five years old when I... left.”

_Was kicked out by your evil mother._

Jimin thought the words and could easily have said them; by all means, he certainly had the right to, but he didn’t. Taeil had been nothing but friendly since they arrived, and he had no reason to return his friendliness with hostility.

“Of course I remember you Jimin.” Taeil sighed after a few moments of a somewhat awkward silence.

“Do you remember my fifth birthday? My father was out of town and my mother was off busy with god-knows-what, and your mother made this... wonderful cake for me, which us three kids ate together.” He was still smiling, but it was a smaller smile, a smile of reminiscing happy moments from the past.

“I remember you gave me this drawing... it was a really nice drawing of the two of us and Sohyun, a cute house, some flowers and birds, and you had made it specifically for me as a birthday gift. You actually apologized for not having a ‘real’ gift, but that drawing... It’s something I have treasured far more than any of those expensive gifts I received; gifts from my parents, bought with their money but by other people, who would just choose whatever was on the top of my wishing list. And those gifts are great, I don’t want to seem ungrateful, but your drawing... it was a gift from the heart, made with effort and thoughtfulness, and to me that was always worth more than the latest Game Boy.”

As Taeil was telling his story, the memories had come back to Jimin. He remembered that day very well; Sohyun, Taeil and himself sitting around the table, eating cake all smiles and laughs. Afterwards they had been playing, and Jimin had shyly given Taeil the drawing he had worked so hard on, the younger boy’s face lighting up in a huge smile before he hugged Jimin tightly.

Jimin wondered if every day would have been like that, had he been their actual sibling. Laughing and playing, without worrying about when Mrs. Lee would come home and chase him away. It was something he would never know.

“I’m surprised you remember things from such a young age.”

“I remember the things that matter.” Taeil said, with a serious expression.

It was at that exact moment, that someone next to Jimin cleared their throat, startling him and he was shocked to realize that, caught up in the moment and memories of the past, he had forgot all about Jungkook. It was as if he had entered an entirely different world, everything around him disappearing; Jungkook, the party, the soft music, the people scattered around the place, each one of them caught up in their own conversations - it was all gone for a few minutes. But now it was time to come back to reality.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry!” Jimin apologized to both Taeil and Jungkook at the same time. “I can’t believe I forgot to introduce you. Taeil, this is Jeon Jungkook. My boyfriend. Jungkook, this is Taeil, my... uhm...” Jimin hesitated not quite sure if he should say the word or not, but fortunately Taeil took the decision for him.

“His brother.”

_Brother._ Not half-brother or sort of sibling - just brother.

The two boys shook hands and exchanged hello’s while Taeil regarded him with a curious look.

“Jeon Jungkook? That name sounds awfully familiar.”

Jungkook and Jimin exchanged a knowing look, before Jungkook turned back to Taeil with a smile.

“You have probably heard of my family’s company. It was formerly known as Jeon Enterprise, until my father, Jeon Jihun, decided he wanted a more original name. For the last fifteen years it has been Unify Jeon.”

Taeil’s eyes widened in surprise, his jaw dropping quite unceremoniously.

_“You...you’re..."_ He managed to stutter before grabbing a drink off a passing-by tray, taking a large swig and composing himself. “You’re Jeon Jihun’s son.” Jungkook simply nodded with a smile, before Taeil then turned to Jimin.” You’re _dating_ Jeon Jihun’s son. Jeon Jihun’s son is your _boyfriend_.”

“Yes, he is.” Jimin replied with an amused smile of his own, getting exactly the reaction he was hoping for. “And I’m pretty sure you have just said Jeon Jihun more times in the past five seconds, than Jungkook has in the past few months.”

It wasn’t a lie, in fact Jimin hadn’t yet heard Jungkook actually say either of his parents’ names, and now his father’s name _did_ sound quite familiar to him.

“I know where I heard your name!” Taeil exclaimed, recovering from the initial shock, and snapping his fingers towards Jungkook, regaining his signature smile. “Didn’t you feature in an interview with your father, earlier this year, in _Business Insider Weekly_? I’m subscribed to them, among almost every other business magazine and news journal, and I have read quite a few pieces about your father, but I was unusually impressed by your feature in his interview.”

Jimin had no idea which interview Taeil was talking about. He didn’t exactly read _Business Insider Weekly_, but at least Jungkook seemed pleased by the other boy’s enthusiastic reaction.

“It was pretty clear from this particular interview, that your parents were very supportive of you not joining the family business, but finding your own way in life. I have read other interviews that suggested otherwise.”

Jungkook knew what kind of interviews Taeil was referring to. It seemed to be a popular take, to twist his father’s words into making it seem that he was somehow disappointed in his son, which couldn’t be further from the truth. But that was the media for you. When you get to the level of success that Jungkook’s family had, people would do anything to stir up a bit of drama, and the public seemed to love the story of the rich businessman’s rebellious son. Jungkook and his family, however, didn’t pay much mind to these rumours. They knew of their existence but didn’t feel the need or obligation to bother themselves with it. Anyone close to them, whose opinion actually mattered, knew the truth anyways.

A few minutes passed of Taeil and Jungkook discussing topics from that one interview, while Jimin couldn’t be more pleased with this surprising turn of events, even though he knew it wouldn’t last all night. Eventually he would have to face his father, and even worse, his father’s wife. The longer he could put off _that_ meeting the better.

“I’m really glad Jimin decided to bring you.” Jimin heard Taeil say as Jungkook looked at him fondly, entwining their fingers.

“Well, I wanted to be here for him today.” Jungkook replied simply, not quite sure of how much he should tell Taeil about how worried and nervous Jimin had been.

“I get that.” Taeil replied with a nod, his gaze fixed on the tiled floor, as he started to nervously dig his toes around. “Actually I... I wanted to talk to you about something.”

He lifted his gaze, meeting Jimin’s eyes for only a second, before nodding for them to follow along as he walked down the hall, to a secluded corner, away from prying eyes and ears. The area was bare apart from a wooden bench and a potted plant; probably in the process of being redecorated, and Jimin was curious as to what Taeil could possibly have to tell them, that he didn’t want anyone else to hear. He gestured for the couple to sit on the bench, as he paced back and forth in front of them, obviously deep in thought until he was interrupted.

“Taeil?”

“Hm? Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about how to tell you what I am about to.”

“You’re beginning to worry me.” Jimin admitted, eyebrows furrowed. “Whatever it is just say it.”

The younger boy nodded to himself, and took a deep breath before fixing his gaze first on Jimin, then on Jungkook then back on the ground.

“Jimin, if you don't mind me asking... How did you come out to your mother?”

_Oh. _

Both Jimin and Jungkook’s eyebrows shot up in understanding as they exchanged a look.

“Well,” Jimin began, shifting in his seat. “In my case, I didn’t specifically come out to her. I came out to my friends when I realized that I'm bisexual, but when it came to my mother it was different. I was living in the city, and she was back home and I visited as often as I could which wasn’t very often back then. Then I started seeing this guy and told her about it the next time I visited. I could tell she was confused, or at least curious and I explained to her that I am bisexual, very bluntly as always and she kind of just... accepted it, I guess? She couldn’t really do much about it, but she didn’t seem neither upset nor pleased. You could say she was a bit passive about it, but at least she didn’t have a problem with it.”

“Oh... okay.” Taeil was still looking at the floor, his hands behind his back, obviously not getting the answer he was expecting. He probably wanted some heartfelt story about the inner turmoil experienced with coming out, the whole revelation and than the loving acceptance. But that wasn’t Jimin’s story.

“If you want,” Jungkook spoke up, clearly noticing Taeil’s badly disguised disappointment. “I could tell you my story?”

Taeil nodded, eyes hopeful and curious.

“Well I discovered that I was gay when I was around fifteen, and I was actually really scared about telling my parents, because we had never talked about anything related to dating, so I had no idea how they would feel about it. My parents weren’t always around that much when I was a kid, or teen, so we had never really had the chance to talk about serious topics yet. I had only told my best friend Sooyoung, who was very supportive, and she encouraged me to just tell them when I felt ready. Then one day during dinner, my mother mentioned one of her friend’s daughters who was transferring to my school. It was kind of obvious she was trying to set me up, so I just kind of blurted it out then and there. It was really awkward though, because I said something along the lines of ‘I would prefer a male’ or something weird like that and went on saying ‘I like guys, you know boys like me’. I just kept going on and on basically telling them I was gay in any way possible except saying the actual words ‘I’m gay’.”

Hearing Jungkook’s story for the first time, Jimin found it hard not to giggle. He could just imagine teen Jungkook sitting there and blabbering on and on about liking boys. It was quite endearing.

“I only stopped when my mother gently laid her hand on my arm and asked me straightforward ‘honey, are you gay?’ to which I nodded, preparing myself for whatever reaction they might have. My mother got up from her chair, looked at me with a smile for a long time before hugging me, and said she was happy that I opened up to them. My father had stayed silent the whole time, so I was worried about him, but eventually he just said ‘I guess you should ask your friend if she has a son then’. Since then I have considered myself one of the luckiest guys in the world, to have parents who have always been supportive of me. All they ever wanted was for their child to be happy, I think that’s what any parent should want.”

Jungkook said the last part pointedly at Taeil, obviously hinting that his parents should feel the same way as well. Taeil, however, seemed determined that this wasn’t the case in his situation.

“You would think so.” He let out a defeated sigh, which led Jimin to stand up and gently put a hand on his shoulder. He hadn’t thought about the gesture, it was just a natural reaction, seeing Taeil in distress.

“What makes you think your parents wouldn’t accept it?” It was weird saying “your parents”, when they had the same father, but it would be even more weird to say “our father and your mother”. Besides, despite the fact that Seo Hyunseok was his biological father, he had never really had a fatherly role in his life.

“It’s not just something I think.” Taeil said, taking Jimin’s former seat, his shoulders sagging. “My mother... there’s no doubt that she is homophobic.” Jimin and Jungkook both gave him a look that urged him to explain.

“I had a friend when I was younger, a best friend actually. We were together all the time, either just the two of us or with our other friends, and my parents knew him very well, because we spent so much time together. Neither of them ever had a problem with him, he was a good kid, polite, respectful and did well in his private school. Just a good, regular kid, you know. Then he came out. We had both just turned seventeen, and I was still living at home under my parents rules, but when my mother heard about it she downright forbade me to see him ever again. Said she didn’t want me around 'that type of person', and wouldn’t 'let me be influenced by that kind of lifestyle'. She’s the type of person who thinks being gay is a choice and that there’s some gay agenda, where all gay people try to turn other people gay. She started asking me questions like if he had ever tried to hit on me or tried anything with me, which was ridiculous. I tried explained to her that being gay is not a choice, and that he was still the same person as always and my best friend, which led to her yelling at me for like an hour. Of course I didn’t want to stop seeing my best friend, but I was still living at home, financially dependant on my parents. It never turned out to be a problem though, because his family moved away shortly after, apparently he was being harassed and bullied at his school so severely, that they had to move for his safety. I never even got a chance to say goodbye, and I have never heard from him again. He changed his phone number, deleted all his old social media accounts. It was like he disappeared, and I still don’t understand why he had to disappear from _me_, of all people.

The thing is, when he came out, I had already known that I was gay myself. I have known since I was sixteen, but no one in my circle was gay so I kept it to myself. When he came out, it kind of encouraged me and I was starting to plan coming out myself, until my mother reacted the way she did about him. So I stayed in the closet, while I lived at home, eventually moved out while I was at uni... and then... I met a boy.”

Jimin was listening, saddened, and yet intrigued by the whole story. It didn’t exactly come as a surprise that Lee Jiwon was homophobic; it was just another thing to add to the list of horrible things she was. He could picture it perfectly, the way she would have told Taeil to never see his friend, asking those typical homophobic questions. She really didn’t have a single redeeming quality, did she? Well, apart from her looks and her money. Unfortunately the two things, which could you get you a long way, no matter how much of an asshole you were.

Jimin couldn’t help but feel sorry for Taeil. Losing his best friend, realizing that his own mother would never accept him, hiding his sexuality for so long. If he had known since he was sixteen, he had been in the closet for eight years now. At least in front of his family. Jimin had had this idea, that while he was growing up struggling in poverty, his siblings had been living this glorious life, with no concerns at all. But sometimes there was more to happiness than financial security and material goods. Jimin hoped that Taeil had been able to live as his true self, once he moved out. Since he had never had to hide his sexuality himself, he couldn’t even imagine what kind of pain Taeil must have gone through for years, hiding a part of your identity from the people closest to you, the people who should love you unconditionally. He also noticed that Taeil hadn’t mentioned their father, and wondered what _his_ stance was on the whole thing. Before he got a chance to ask, Taeil resumed his story.

“Two years ago, when I graduated and started working at the company, I moved out of the dorms and into my own apartment, basically found a place as far away from here as I could. Anyways I started this tutoring service at my old university, something my economics professor had encouraged me to do, since I was the top of my class. And there was this one kid, a few years younger than me, who just caught my eye right away. He was always late for our appointments, would come rushing in wherever we were meeting, slamming his bag onto the table, and then spending the first five minutes apologizing for being late. As time passed, I knew I was falling for him, which was completely unethical, because I was his tutor. Sure, I wasn’t like his real teacher, and at that time he was nineteen and I was twenty-two, so the age difference wasn’t a problem, but we had a strictly professional relationship. That was one of the terms, I had come up with myself when I started the whole tutoring thing. The worst part was that I could tell he liked me as well, he was always flirting and I found it harder and harder to just withstand it. So as soon as the tutoring finished and he had passed his class, I asked him out right away and we have pretty much been boyfriends for a year and a half now. Which no one here knows about.”

It was an ambivalent feeling, Jimin was left with at the end of Taeil’s story. He was happy for him that he had someone he liked, and was in a relationship with them, but it was a relationship he had to hide from his parents and all his parents’ friends and business partners. It couldn’t possibly be easy for either of them.

“Jungwoo understands though,” Taeil clarified. “I explained the situation with my mother, and he knows why he can’t meet my family yet. We still get to go out, we just stay in the other part of town and mostly spend time at either his or my place, but it doesn’t bother him, which is the only thing that matters to me. If he was unhappy with the situation, I wouldn’t know what to do.”

Jimin sat down on the other side of Taeil, so that the smaller boy was engulfed by him and Jungkook, a single thought on his mind.

“What about father?” He asked carefully, consciously omitting the use of “my”, “your” or “our”. “Does he have the same views as your mother?”

“That’s the thing. I really don’t think he does.” Taeil looked up, locking eyes with Jimin. “That’s why I wanted to talk to you, and ask about your experiences... I’m considering coming out, just to him at least for now.” Before Jimin even had a chance to process what Taeil had just said, he heard Jungkook’s voice.

“Wait a minute... The way you say it... It sounds like you already knew about Jimin’s sexuality, and already had this plan about talking to him if he came, before we arrived. In fact your reaction when you saw him, almost seemed as if you invited him yourself.”

“I promise, it was father who invited you!” Taeil held his hands up in defense, but Jungkook had a feeling there was something more to it.

“But there’s something you’re not telling us.” Jungkook eyed him suspiciously, noticed the way his eyes widened slightly, how his Adam’s apple bobbed when he nervously gulped, looking to Jimin for help but the older boy was now giving him a scrutinizing look of his own.

“Okay, you’re right.” Taeil finally admitted. “But it’s nothing bad. Father invited you, but I was the one who first suggested it… and I was the one who found your address."

Jimin leaned back in surprise. So it was Taeil behind all this. Taeil, who he had doubted even remembered him, had been the one who suggested he come to the party, the one who had even made it possible. Jimin wasn’t sure how to feel about it, because a part of him was happy that at least there was one person here who was happy to see him and who really wanted him to be there. Someone who actually appreciated him. But a small part of him was a bit disappointed that it hadn’t actually been his father, who initially thought of inviting him. Sure, his father probably did want to see him, or else he wouldn’t have invited him, but Jimin couldn’t help but wonder, if Taeil hadn’t brought it up, would his father even have considered inviting him?

“He really missed you, Jimin.” Taeil finally said, as if he had read Jimin’s mind. “I only suggested this to him, because I knew how much he missed you, and I knew he wanted to see you but he didn’t know how. I can’t tell you how many times I walked in on him, late at night in his office, just staring at these old photos with a sad expression. So a few months ago, I sneaked in one day, and found them. They were photos of you and your mother, from when you lived here, that she must have left behind. That’s when I took it upon myself to find you.”

“How _did_ you find me?” Jimin asked curiously, with only a hint of suspicion.

“It wasn’t easy, but I dug through some old papers in my mother’s office, which by the way was putting myself in very much danger, and I found the address where you and your mother used to live. I went there and asked around, and found out that... Well, I heard about your mother... my deepest condolences.”

Jimin nodded in reply, not wanting to go further into that right now. Besides, he never really cared for condolences. He knew they were a way of showing sympathy and the polite thing to do, but condolences didn’t bring people back.

“Your neighbour told me that you had moved a long time ago, but she didn’t know where so I tried to ask some more people, but nobody knew who I was and I couldn’t tell them exactly why I was looking for you. I almost gave up and then something incredibly lucky happened. I went to this little café, and there were these people at the table next to mine, this young guy and his parents, and suddenly I overheard the father say ‘How is Park Jimin, by the way?’, and I thought maybe it’s just a coincidence, but it was too much of a coincidence. What were the chances of another Park Jimin, who knew someone that lived, or had lived in the same area as you? And I’m not proud of this, but I was desperate, so I ended up eavesdropping their conversation.”

Taeil looked down in shame, his cheeks turning red. Jimin was positive, that the family at the café must have been Namjoon, since he had visited his parents a few months ago for his birthday, whereas Jin hadn’t been home back then.

“Anyways I heard this guy talking about this Park Jimin, who I suspected was you. He said something about considering hiring an ex-boyfriend of yours, so I figured you must be gay or bisexual, and he mentioned the bridal shop where you work, and was talking about this huge client you had at the moment. I thought this was the biggest and only lead I had, and with nothing to lose, I decided to check it out. So I drove to the city, found the shop, and I went inside, asking the receptionist if they had an employee named Park Jimin, and was told that you were one of their best consultants. I have to admit that made me happy, hearing that you were successful. She told me you were busy with a client, but if I didn’t mind waiting it wouldn’t be long, and she pointed in your direction and I just... I knew it was you. Sure, you were grown up, had blonde hair and a wonderful suit but I could tell. And then I started freaking out inside, worried that you might see me just staring at you so I ran out of there... and I waited.”

“You waited?” Jungkook asked, looking from Taeil to Jimin back to Taeil. “Waited for what?”

“... Ifollowedyouhome.” Taeil barely mumbled, causing Jimin to lean in.

“Sorry, I didn’t quite get that?”

Taeil let out a deep sigh, his cheeks reddening in shame. “I followed you home.”

Once again both Jimin and Jungkook’s eyes widened in surprise. Ever since Taeil started to explain how he found Jimin, things had taken an unexpected turn. Jimin had assumed he might just have hired a private detective; that’s what rich people always did in movies at least. Instead it turned out, that Taeil had played private detective himself.

“You followed me home?” Jimin asked, trying to sound serious, but he didn’t actually hold it against him. It’s not like Taeil had actually done anything wrong, and he hadn’t had bad intentions.

“Well, I needed your address. At first, I considered approaching you, but I didn’t want to put you in an awkward situation, which is why I thought of inviting you to the party by letter. That way you could decide if you wanted to see us or not. So I waited till you got off work, followed you home, waited a while after you went inside before I got out of the car and found out which apartment you lived in. I gave my father the address, and that’s when it got really hard. Because he had to tell my mother that he was going to invite you.”

Jimin knew it was a lie when his father had wrote “Jiwon and I would be pleased”. It would have been foolish to think that her feelings towards Jimin had changed in the last nineteen years. She hated him for being born and existing, and that’s just the way it was always going to be. He couldn’t do anything to change her mind, so why even bother worrying about it?

“It took a lot of convincing from both my father and I, especially because she hasn’t been very happy with me this past year. I think she sort of suspects something, since I have never introduced them to a girlfriend, and when I'm home, I talk a lot about my ‘friend, Jungwoo’. So it wasn’t exactly easy, but my father finally put his foot down. For the first time ever. It was pretty great actually. Sohyun and I were both over for our weekly Sunday family dinner, and the discussion came up again, and then he just stood up, slamming his fist on the table saying ‘I won’t let you do this again, Jiwon, you can’t keep him away from me, forever’.”

Jimin’s heart clenched at that. He couldn’t deny that he had wondered more than once, over the past nineteen years, if his father had really wanted him and his mother to leave back then, or if it had all been Jiwon’s decision. Jimin knew she was the boss around here, and if she wanted something done, it would be done. It had just been easier for Jimin to be angry with his did, and blame him for abandoning them, abondoning _his own son_ for nineteen years. It was easier than missing him.

“He’s going to be really happy to see you, Jimin.” Taeil said, finally getting up and walking back towards the party, apparently done with all the secretive talk. “But I have to warn you, my mother will not be just as ecstatic. I feel that you should be prepared for that. You'll be lucky if she chooses to ignore you.”

Jimin nodded, taking a hold of Jungkook’s hand, which squeezed his reassuringly. They were back in the hall walking towards the main party room, which meant he could be running into any of the three remaining family member’s any second now. The music was a little louder here, but was drowned out by the chitchat from the many people, waiters milling around in between them, balancing trays of champagne and other drinks. That’s when something popped into his mind. So far he knew his father wanted to see him, and Jiwon definitely didn’t want to see him, as he had expected, but there was one more person he was curious about.

“Taeil?” He asked, accepting the glass of champagne handed to him, which the younger boy had taken from another waiter passing by. “What about Sohyun?”

“What about me?”

It was as if the blood froze in his veins, at the sound of that cold voice. It was nothing like Taeil’s; nothing warm or welcoming about it. Still holding Jungkook’s hand, he slowly turned around towards the source of the voice, faced with a curious expression, which then turned surprised for just a second, before setting in a scowl.

“Oh. You came.” The same words as Taeil, but yet so different. At least her displeased tone answered Jimin’s question.

“Taeil, mother is looking for you.” She turned to her younger brother, as if deciding to ignore Jimin’s presence. “She wants to introduce you to someone."

“Please, not another one of her book club friend’s daughters?” Taeil groaned.

“Go see for yourself.” Sohyun smirked, earning an eye-roll from Taeil.

He turned to Jimin, looking like he really didn’t want to leave, and for some reason Jimin found himself not wanting him to leave either. He wanted to spend more time talking to him, and getting to know him. What his interests and hobbies were, how his life had been growing up, what subjects he had liked in school, what kind of friends he had. All the things you would normally know about your siblings.

“We’ll talk more later.” Taeil assured him. “I still want to hear how you two met.” He winked with a small smile, before scurrying off in the direction, which Jimin probably should stay away from.

Sensing her piercing gaze, Jimin turned back to Sohyun, who was glaring at him with her arms crossed over her chest. As a child, she had been a pretty girl, typical girly stereotypes strongly enforced by her mother; always dressed in frilly, light dresses and skirts, bows and ribbons in her hair, almost always a doll in her hand. Now she was a beautiful, young woman, the light colours exchanged with black. He noticed her black nail polish, which matched her beautiful black dress and black earrings. Her dark hair was in an elegant bun, resembling the kind her mother often had when Jimin was a kid. It was in sharp contrast to Taeil's white suit; Jimin wondered if it was merely a coincidence.

He would have spent more time admiring her style and outfit, had he not been slightly intimidated by her. With the added centimetres of her heels, she almost reached his height, which made her glare even more effective. He couldn’t help but notice the lack of a wedding ring, which he found peculiar, since rich people often tended to get married at a somewhat early age, and Sohyun was already 27. Jungkook inched closer to Jimin, probably sensing his discomfort at Sohyun’s hostility, and the movement caught her eyes, as her head snapped towards him, eyes narrowing.

“Who are you?” Again, none of the friendliness Taeil had showed. It seemed as if Taeil had inherited his father’s more redeeming and charming characteristics, while Sohyun had turned out more like her cold and unforgiving mother.

“Oh, I came with Jimin.” Jungkook said, extending his hand. "I’m his boyfriend, Jeon Jungkook.”

Sohyun shook his hand, unenthusiastically, while it was obvious thoughts were running through her head.

“Jeon Jungkook... are you in the business industry?”

“Not exactly.” Jungkook smirked, leaning in closer to Jimin. ”But my father is. Jeon Jihun, CEO, founder and owner of Unify Jeon.”

Sohyun’s eyes widened, more in recognition than surprise, as she turned from Jungkook to Jimin.

“_You’re_ dating Jeon Jihun’s son?” It was the first time she had spoken to him, ever since her “you came”, and it caught him a bit by surprise.

If it wasn’t for Jungkook holding onto him tightly, he would probably have run away by now. Her tone was mocking, almost as if saying ‘how can someone like _you_ date someone like _him_’, and it brought back memories from that day nineteen years ago.

_You don’t belong here, Park, and you will never be one of us. _

He felt as if he was six years old again, standing in the doorway of their room, as she spat out those venomous words before slamming the door in his face. All the emotions back then were bubbling up in him now. The confusion, the feelings of rejection, the feelings of guilt when he saw the look on his mothers’ face as they left. Right before he broke into tears, he felt Jungkook tug at his hand, and turned to look up at him, a smile on the younger's face.

That small smile reminded him of everything. He wasn’t six years old anymore. He wasn’t just a poor, bastard child, born from an affair and forced to leave his father’s home. He was a successful, young man, who had created the life he wanted for himself, without any sort of privileges or perks. He had great friends who cared about him, and a wonderful boyfriend who had convinced him that being born to money had no actual importance, and didn't define what kind of person you were. None of the people here were better than him, and he would be damned if he let Sohyun make him feel worthless, just because of his background. He smiled back to Jungkook, a bout of confidence surging through his veins, before he turned to his sister, still flashing that smile.

“Yes we have been dating for a while now actually. In fact I’m meeting his parents in a few days, at their annual Christmas charity event. Are you dating anyone at the moment Sohyun?” Any passerby would have thought he was asking an innocent, polite question, but his undertone was clear as his eyes drifted to her bare ring-finger, and the smirk vanished from her face.

“Not at the moment, no.” She replied through gritted teeth. “I’m busy with my career actually. I always put my independent success before romance.” She was obviously trying to take a dig at Jimin, but she clearly didn’t know anything about his life.

“Oh, I totally relate to that.” He replied, smile unwavering, as he was running his hand up and down Jungkook’s arm. “I never dated anyone seriously before Jungkook, actually. I was busy focusing on my career, which definitely paid off, or else I might not have met this guy here.” Sohyun tilted her head in curiosity, obviously not following, which led Jungkook to explain.

“Well, you see, my best friend is getting married soon. You might have heard of the wedding between Ha Sooyoung and Kim Jiwoo?”

“I think I heard it mentioned somewhere.” Sohyun replied with a tiny eye-roll, trying to feign uninterest.

Sooyoung and Jiwoo both came from influential business families, and even though they weren’t on the same level as the Jeon’s, most families in the industry knew their companies, and most of the kids knew Sooyoung and her sister Nayeon, as they had been established as it-girls already in their teen years. The upcoming wedding was a very hot topic among the younger generation.

“Well, Sooyoung needed a wedding dress consultant, and of course someone of her status and style is only satisfied with the best, which is why she picked Jimin. That’s how we met.”

Sohyun still had her arms crossed, now accompanied by a pout on her face, obviously not happy about this turn of events. For some reason, she still held resentment towards Jimin; it was probably thanks to her mother, and now she had tried to put him down but failed miserably. Something told Jimin that she was used to getting her way, but he wasn’t going to let that happen. Not with the way she treated him. She could have been nice and polite, but had chosen to be rude and condescending instead.

“So as you see, we both know the importance of having our own successful careers. And who knows, maybe some day in the far off future I’ll be finding a wedding dress for you!”

Sohyun glared at him, steam almost coming out of her ears as he flashed her his winning smile.

“Don’t count on it.”

Jimin knew that she meant she would never choose him as a consultant, if she were to get married but decided to twist her words for his own gain.

“Oh, don’t worry Sohyun, I’m sure you’ll find someone... eventually... maybe.”

“_That’s not what I..._” Sohyun almost stomped her feet, scowling angrily, as she stepped closer to Jimin. “Listen, Jimin. You can come here in your Prada suit, flaunting your rich boyfriend and his popular friends, and your important career, but this new life of yours doesn’t change anything. You can try all you want, but you can’t change who you really are, _Park_.”

She practically spat out his surname, before stomping away, almost knocking over one of the waiters. Not that she cared.

“Jimin...” Jungkook was worried that Sohyun’s words might have gotten to him again, but he quickly waved it off.

“It’s fine, Jungkook. Her words don’t hurt me anymore. Her opinion doesn’t mean anything, I know that now. And thank you for being here with me.”

He caught his boyfriend’s lips in a quick kiss, nothing too inappropriate since this was a fancy party. When he pulled away, he sensed something in the corner of his eye and turned, his eyes this time landing on a very familiar face, causing his breath to hitch in his throat.

_“Oh my god.” _

Jungkook tilted his head questioningly.

“Jungkook, it’s _him_.” Jimin said in a hushed whisper, turning his back to the familiar face, and pressing closer to Jungkook’s chest, as if to hide from the approaching figure.

*


	26. The Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin has an emotional conversation with his father, and accepts an invitation from Taeil. Jungkook discovers just how cruel a certain person can be, and comforts Jimin. Taeil reveals something he has kept for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaay so.. finally the chapter I have been waiting to post for sooo long! 
> 
> TW!!!: this chapter will contain some homophobic and really harsh language (aka Lee Jiwon is an awful person), so I thought I would warn you just in case!
> 
> I would really appreciate if you leave a comment, I know I have said this before but they are really a great source of motivation, and I also just really want to know what you think ... :)
> 
> anyways, visuals on twt!  
aand   
hope you enjoy, xoxo

Jimin felt his palms getting sweaty as he gripped onto Jungkook’s suit jacket, his eyes closed, footsteps getting closer and closer. He shouldn’t be able to hear them; in a room with so many people around them, he shouldn’t be able to hear just one pair of footsteps, but he did and every step made his heart beat faster.

_Why was he so nervous?_

He had no reason to be. If anything, his father should be the nervous one. His father should be the one worried about seeing the son he pretty much abandoned; Jimin hadn’t done anything wrong. Ever since he decided he was going to come tonight, he had told himself that he no longer sought the approval of his father, he no longer felt the need to prove anything.

_So why was he so damn nervous?_

Jungkook knew beforehand that it would be hard for Jimin to face his father. His boyfriend was a very confident and secure guy; he was independent and always stood up for himself, but he did have one weakness, and that was his past. Well, actually two weaknesses since he could also be sensitive and defensive when it came to his profession. But that was nothing compared to how he was affected when faced with his past.

Jungkook had quickly learned that Jimin’s childhood was a sensitive topic to the older boy. He had also learned why, and although he tried to help Jimin move past these oppressed feelings of insecurity, it wasn’t something one could get rid of overnight. Therefore he wasn’t surprised when Jimin, seeing his father, sought refuge clinging on to him. Their faces were close, Jimin’s eyes shut, so Jungkook took it upon himself to gently caress his cheek with his thumb, whispering for the older boy to open his eyes.

He needed Jimin to look at him, to look him in the eyes and ground himself, to realize that he was here with him and he had nothing to worry about. And he did.

Jimin slowly opened his eyes, instantly locking them with Jungkook’s. The younger boy smiled slightly, continuing to caress his cheek, as he made sure his look was calming and gentle. He heard Jimin take a few deep breaths, and, chest to chest, he felt his rapid heartbeat slow down, the grip on his jacket finally loosening.

“You’re okay.” He whispered in Jimin’s ear, who nodded briefly, his lips curving slightly in a small smile, before he whirled himself around, jumping head first into the meeting he was most nervous about.

“Hello, Hyunseok.”

His father’s eyes widened slightly in surprise, as if he wasn’t expecting such a blunt greeting. Or maybe he was surprised at Jimin’s use of his name, but he had never really been a father to the boy, so it would feel weird to call him that. At least for now. To be honest, Jimin didn’t really care about those small banalities at the moment. He didn’t care about what words he used, or if he came off to blunt or how his father felt. All that mattered right now, was how _he _felt.

Finally being face to face with him, was almost like being a kid again. Seeing Taeil and Sohyun was different; they were so much older and looked different - unfamiliar. His father, however, though clearly older, looked almost the same as he did nineteen years ago. He was still a handsome man, who had aged very well, only a couple wrinkles to be seen and wearing a very nice suit, his hair neatly done. He definitely didn’t look like he was in his fifties, and could easily have passed for at least ten years younger, hard to believe that his oldest child was 27 years old, but Sohyun looked younger than her age as well.

The fact that he looked so familiar made it harder for Jimin to repress the feelings he had the last time he had seen him. He and his mother had been standing at the door, about to leave, Lee Jiwon watching them like a hawk, arms crossed, making sure they left the premises. His father had been standing in the corner, a sad expression on his face. He had always been kind to Jimin, so Jimin thought maybe he should wave goodbye to him, and when he did it looked as if the other was raising his hand to wave back. But Jiwon saw what was happening, and had sent Hyunseok a deadly glare, making him lower his hand and turn the other way, letting Jimin leave with feelings of disappointment and confusion.

“Hello… Jimin.” Hyunseok replied, his voice soft, eyes flickering from side to side. Maybe Jimin wasn’t the only nervous one after all.

“I’m glad you decided to come.” He continued, still not looking directly at Jimin for longer than a second at a time.

“Well, I’m never one to turn down a party invitation.”

“Right, right.” Hyunseok nodded slightly, his eyes suddenly shifting to Jungkook.

“Oh, I hope you don’t mind.” Jimin’s tone made it clear that he didn’t care whether Hyunseok minded or not. “But I brought my boyfriend along. Jungkook this is... my father. Seo Hyunseok.” Saying the words out loud, while standing in front of him, felt extremely weird. Almost surreal. “This is my boyfriend, Jeon Jungkook.”

No matter how many times Jimin said the words “my boyfriend, Jungkook”, he never got tired of it. It made him want to greet every single person at the party, just so he could keep saying it.

“Pleased to meet you.” Hyunseok shook his hand, squinting his eyes slightly as he studied his features. “You wouldn’t happen to be the son of Jeon Jihun, would you?”

“The one and only.” Jungkook replied, obviously used to people mentioning his father, whenever he met someone within the business industry.

Jimin on the other hand couldn’t help but notice his father’s reaction, or lack thereof, when he had said “boyfriend”, thinking back to his conversation with Taeil. It certainly didn’t seem as if their father had any sort of problem with it which was good news. He reminded himself to tell Taeil, when they talked again later, which he definitely hoped they will. His brother had been surprisingly pleasant to meet. For some reason, it also made Jimin feel more at ease. It was strange and nerve-wrecking enough meeting his father after so long, he couldn’t imagine how much worse it would have been, had he turned out to be a homophobic prick.

“Well, it is a great pleasure to meet you. Your father is a great man. An icon in the business world, really. Many people, including myself, look up to him.”

Jungkook looked like he wanted to say _“yeah, I get that a lot”_, but instead settled on nodding politely.

“How did you two meet?”

The two boys exchanged a look, as if determining which one of them would tell the story, before Jimin took it upon himself.

“I’m his best friend’s wedding dress consultant.”

“Oh right!” Hyunseok’s eyes lit up in recognition. “Taeil told me about your job. Apparently you’re one of the best."

“Oh he _is_.” Jungkook said, before Jimin had the chance to reply. “My best friend wouldn’t choose just anyone, she requested Jimin personally. He’s very talented. Not only in styling, actually, he’s an amazing designer! In fact, he is designing my suit for the wedding.”

Jimin’s eyes widened in surprise, and Jungkook quickly clamped his mouth shut, worried that maybe Jimin didn’t want him to talk about his passion of designing. He just couldn’t help himself, being so proud of his talented boyfriend.

“Is that so?” Hyunseok raised an eyebrow towards his son. “In that case... I would love to see some of your designs one day.” 

A deafening silence ensued, while they waited for Jimin’s reaction, Jungkook worried he had screwed up, Hyunseok oblivious and confused as to why his son’s expression had gone blank.

Meanwhile, Jimin’s mind was racing trying to find the words to say. Did he _want_ his father to ever see his designs? If he eventually decided to go along with Jungkook’s idea about an online shop, his father would see them some day, but he was still far from sure _that_ was going to happen. If he refused to let his father see them, it could create an awkward vibe, and lead to more questions. He felt the two pair of eyes on him, as he shifted nervously from one foot to the other, wringing his hands which were clamped behind his back. A natural pose he had obviously inherited from his father.

“Maybe some day.” He finally said, with a small smile, not promising anything but also not denying it completely.

“I was wondering,” Hyunseok continued in a hushed voice, stepping closer. “If it would be possible for us to talk somewhere... just the two of us?”

Jungkook almost instinctively stepped in front of Jimin, as if to protect him, but reminded himself that nothing about Hyunseok seemed to suggest that he was any sort of threat, since he had been kind enough so far. He knew that he probably just wanted to talk to Jimin in private to apologize, but that didn’t stop Jungkook from gripping his boyfriend’s arm, lightly, letting him know that he was there and Jimin didn’t have to do anything that might make him uncomfortable.

“It’s okay.” Jimin said softly, turning to Jungkook and sending him a reassuring smile. “Will you be able to handle yourself?”

“Of course.” Jungkook replied, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. If there was anything he had learnt from his upbringing, it was working his way around a room full of rich business people and their partners. “I just want to make sure, that _you_ will be okay.”

“It’s my father, Jungkook.” Jimin said with a small giggle. “Not _Count Dracula_.”

Jungkook still looked a bit unsure, so Jimin stepped closer giving him a small peck on the lips.

“I’ll be fine... baby.”

Jimin knew the effect it had on Jungkook, when he used those kind of petnames and he enjoyed seeing the blush creep up the younger’s cheeks as he stepped back, following his father, Jungkook staring after him.

***

Jimin recognized the room they were standing in. His father’s office. Sometimes, as a a kid, when Jimin was bored, he would follow his mother around on her cleaning rounds, and so he had gotten to know most of the rooms fairly well. From what he could remember, the room had definitely gotten a style upgrade since the last time he was in here several years ago.

A new sleek desk, new white leather chair. The bookshelf was the same, but there were several new pieces of décor, like the desk lamp and the beautiful carpet. There was a plush, brown couch on one side of the room, which Hyunseok gestured towards.

Slightly hesitant Jimin made his way over to the couch, sitting down carefully not quite sure which pose to take. Should he make himself at home, and lean back? Would that be considered rude? Instead he opted for crossing one leg over the other, hands folded over his knee, back straight. Once Hyunseok noticed, he chuckled lightly as he sat across from him, as far away as the couch would allow. Probably didn’t want to make him uncomfortbale.

“You can relax, Jimin. This isn’t a business meeting.”

Jimin stayed in the same position, but did slump his shoulders slightly. He felt a bit awkward now, finally being alone with his father, without other people surrounding them. Without Jungkook’s warm presence. Jungkook had been so calm throughout the evening. Calm and strong, like a pillar of support. The whole reason he came along was as mental support, and he had definitely taken his job seriously.

“So.”

“So.” Jimin repeated, looking around the office. It was his father who brought him here, surely he should instigate the conversation.

“I want you to know,” He said finally, after a few moments of awkward silence. “I’m sorry for what happened back then. For how things were handled. I let Jiwon take care of everything, without putting up much of a fight and... I have regretted it ever since.”

Ever since? So he had regretted it for nineteen years, yet never thought about making amends until now? Was Jimin supposed to pity him?

“Why?”

It was all Jimin ever wanted to know.

“I’m sorry?”

“_Why_ did you let her do what she did? Why did you let her throw us out? Why did you let her speak the way she did to me? To my mother? Why did you never contact us again for nineteen years? Why did you pretend that I didn’t exist, once I wasn’t around?”

All the questions that had been pressing Jimin for so long were finally coming out, words pouring out of him like water from a waterfall. He didn’t care about manners or being too straightforward. He had waited nineteen years for this moment, and he wanted some answers. He _needed_ answers if he was ever going to truly move on from his past, and really become the new Jimin, that he tried so hard to convince himself he had become.

“I... I never pretended that you didn’t exist - “

“Well, I wouldn’t know would I?” Jimin cut him off.

He didn’t need excuses or denials - just plain, simple answers. He wasn’t nervous or anxious anymore. No more awkwardness or shy joking around. No, he was determined, and he was mad. Thinking about his past was always a rollercoaster of emotions for Jimin, provoking these awful moodswings. He could be calm and smiling one moment, and then moody the next.

Entering his father’s office, he was sure it would be fine. He expected his father to apologize, and then they would talk a bit and everything would be okay. At least that was what he had hoped for, ignoring the fact that he had so many unresolved feelings. Forgetting how he had cried, when he had first seen the letter, and told Jungkook his whole story. It was easy to pretend that once he was here, everything was going to be okay and the past would be left in the past.

Until his father said sorry. Saying words like _“how things were handled”_ and _“letting Jiwon take care of it”_. It sounded a lot like excuses. Like he was trying to lay all the responsibility on other people. As far as Jimin cared, it was just as much his father’s fault as anyone else’s and, sitting here in his office, hearing him “apologize” made him realize that he didn’t just want an apology. He wanted an explanation.

“I haven’t heard a single word from you, since I walked out that door, so as far as I knew, I didn’t exist to you anymore. It wasn’t until Taeil invited me - “

“I was the one who invited you.” It was his father’s turn to cut off Jimin this time. “Yes, Taeil suggested it, but _I wanted_ to see you. I wanted to see you for so long, I just didn’t know how. I didn’t know how to find you or how to contact you. I was worried about sending that later, afraid that you would hate me. I wouldn’t blame you, if you did.”

“I never _hated_ you.” Jimin sighed, crossing his arms. “And I don’t care who invited me. I just want you to answer my questions. If you can’t do that, I have no reason to stay.”

He was staring straight ahead, not sparing him a glance, making sure his father could tell from his position that he wouldn’t hesitate to walk up and leave.

Finally after what seemed like forever, the older man let out a sigh.

“I don’t know if you know this, but Jiwon and I were pretty young when we married. I was just starting out in the business industry, and her family was influential, more than mine. Our parents were friends and partners, so we had known each other for a long time. High school sweethearts and everything. She was pretty and fun and a clever girl. I _was_ in love with her when we got married, it wasn’t just for her family’s influence or help. But she changed.

It started after we had Sohyun, which was around the same time your mother came to work for us, two years before you were born. For some reason Jiwon had always been a bit jealous. Haewon was ten years younger than Jiwon, when she started working here. Your mother was a beautiful and young woman, always cheerful and hardworking, and everyone loved working with her, so I think the jealousy was inevitable. It’s the way she handled it that was wrong. She was always tough on Haewon, giving her extra jobs here and there, making them hard for her, always speaking rather harshly. I wasn’t really around much to stop it, but I did notice sometimes and tried to calm her down, but she would just ignore me, getting upset that I favoured Haewon just because she was pretty, as she used to say. And yes, I did find her very attractive, but I would have done the same for anyone who I thought was being treated unfairly. Of course Jiwon never believed that.

One day I was working in my office, and your mother had come in to clean, thinking I was out in town. She was about to leave, but I stopped her wanting her opinion on something. I had spent days trying to choose between three new designs for the company website, so I thought I might as well ask, and I’m pretty sure that’s a talent that runs in the family. I was so impressed by the way she went into detail about every design, and the pros and cons. She sounded like a professional, and chose a design that ended up being widely popular. I think... under different circumstances, she could have had a great career within some sort of design and styling. I know she would have been incredibly proud of you.”

Hyunseok offered a small smile, which Jimin found it hard to return. He never liked talking about his mother, since she had passed away. It only made him miss her more, and he really didn’t want to break down in tears right now. His father was right though. Had she been born into a different family, or been given different opportunities, she could have thrived and been successful. Unfortunately, life didn’t work that way, and talent was very rarely enough to get anywhere. Jimin had been lucky to find someone who acknowledged him.

“So we got to talking, and eventually those talks became more and more frequent and longer... and I began to fall for her, even though I hated myself for it. I had a wife and a daughter for god’s sake.”

_Good_, Jimin thought. He should feel bad about it. What he did wasn’t something to be taken lightly. To Jimin, cheating was one of the worst things anyone could do. Sure, people don’t choose who they fall in love with, but they do get to decide if they keep it in their pants or not. Of course, he knew it takes two to tango and his mother was at fault as well, but this was about Hyunseok and _his_ decisions.

“I loved your mother, Jimin, I want you to know that. It wasn’t just some one-time thing. Yes it did only happen one time, because we both felt awful about it, but it meant a lot more to me than just that one time. I know she doubted me in the end, with good reason, but I really _did_ love her.”

_Why did you let her leave then?_

“The decisions I made back then were purely selfish. When everything happened, my business was still young, and Jiwon’s family had been a big help to ensuring its success. I was just starting to make a name for myself, and then I saw the possibility of all my hard work going to waste. A cheating scandal could have ruined me at the time. My company is a family company, many of my partners were, and still are family people and very family oriented. Believers of traditional family structures and such. If word got out about what happened, for an up and coming company such as mine, it would be a disaster. I didn’t think about Haewon or you, I only thought about myself and the company at that time, I admit that. It was either do as Jiwon say, or give up everything I had ever worked for. Not choosing you and your mother is my biggest regret in life. I don’t regret you being born, I never could regret that, I only regret the circumstances and how I handled it.”

Jimin didn’t know how to feel. A part of him was furious. Furious at Jiwon for forcing his father to make them leave, furious at his father for letting it happen, for choosing the company over his own son. But a part of him found it hard to blame him. Didn’t Jimin know first-hand what it was like to build a successful career? Sure, his father had had it much easier, but the prospect of losing everything was still the same. And if he had chosen Jimin, wouldn’t he have lost Sohyun and Taeil, if Jiwon had left him? He knew it must have been a difficult decision, but it was still hard for Jimin not to be bitter about it.

“So why didn’t you ever try to reach out later? You claim that you loved my mother, yet not once did you try to contact her, even to just check how she was doing in life.”

“I wanted to, believe me Jimin, I really did.” Hyunseok sighed, leaning forward, his back hunched over in a tired position. “But Jiwon was watching me like a hawk, since you two left. I’m pretty sure she even had private detectives following me when I went on business trips, and I was terrified of how she would react if she found out that I tried getting in touch with either of you.”

Hyunseok was silent for a moment, before abruptly getting up and walking over to the shelf behind his desk.

“I want to show you something”.

He fidgeted around in one of the drawers, before pulling out a key and opening another drawer, gesturing for Jimin to join him. As Jimin approached, he already noticed what he was holding in his hands, his breath hitching in his throat.

The photos Taeil had been talking about.

Without a word, Hyunseok handed the small collection over to Jimin. The first was a picture of his mother holding Jimin as a baby, probably only a few months old and then one picture for each of his birthdays spent at this house. Seven pictures in all. He remembered the tradition he and his mother had. Every year for his birthday, she would do her best to find the time to make a small cake for him, and then have one of the other maids take a picture of the two of them with the cake.

In every picture they were both smiling widely, as if they hadn’t a care in the world. The way his mother looked at him on a couple of the pictures, as if he was her whole world. Jimin couldn’t help it anymore. It was all too much, and he let the tears fall freely, staining his cheeks. His father, not quite knowing how to react, or if Jimin would let him comfort him, hesitated a bit before handing Jimin a few paper-towels from his desk.

“I’m sorry.” He finally said, obviously resisting the urge to hug his son. “I didn’t mean to upset you. I kept these for years, hoping that one day I would be able to return them to your mother... or you.”

Jimin continued sniffling as he looked at the pictures, careful not to let his tears ruin them.

“I- I’m not up-upset.” Jimin hiccuped. “I miss her.”

He finally looked his father straight in the eyes, letting down his guard, and showing his vulnerability for the first time. It was all it took for his father to close the space between them, and wrap his arms around him, holding him tightly. His embrace was like a blanket warming Jimin all the way down to the tip of his toes. A blanket he had been missing for so long.

His father obviously didn’t care that Jimin’s tears were spilling on the shoulders of his expensive suit, all that mattered was his son hugging him back. It wasn’t long until Jimin felt his father shaking slightly, and he realized he had started crying as well. So they stood there for a while, hugging and both crying.

Jimin crying over the loss of his mother, after already losing his father in a way, and years of pent up emotions, feelings of inferiority and insecurity over whether he was ever good enough. Hyunseok crying over giving up the woman he loved and his oldest son, spending so many years wondering and worrying about them, only able to show his feelings, alone in his office at night. 

They each had their own reasons for crying, but their tears mixed together into nothing but wet spots on the carpet in his office. They would eventually evaporate into thin air, but the carpet would remember them. Would forever remember this moment shared between a father and his son.

“I don’t know if you will ever be able to forgive me.” Hyunseok said, pulling away when all that was left were a few sniffles from each of them. “And I understand if you don’t but... It would mean the world to me, if you would consider letting me into your life again. Even in just a small way. I won’t ask for more than you're willing to give me.”

Jimin wiped away the few remaining tears on his cheeks, hoping his make-up wasn’t completely ruined.

“I can’t promise you anything.” Jimin replied, hands in his pockets. “But... I wouldn’t mind keeping in touch.”

He offered a slight smile, which Hyunseok returned with a big one of his own, as he hurried to scribble his number on a piece of paper.

“This is my private number.” He handed the paper to Jimin. “Whenever you want to talk, you can call me, whether it’s twice a week or once a month, I’ll be happy with whatever you choose. We can talk on the phone... or even meet up somewhere if you’re ever up for it. Or if you have the time of course, I know you are busy with your career.”

Jimin nodded in thanks, his smile growing a bit, upon hearing his father mentioning his career. He hadn’t completely forgiven him yet, but he could feel that he might be able to one day, and that was more than he had ever felt before.

“I will be grateful for any time you’d be willing to spend on me. I’m beyond happy to have you in my life again, Jimin.”

They walked towards the door, both feeling several pounds lighter than when they had entered, and right as his father grabbed the handle, Jimin turned to him.

“So am I, father.” 

***

When Jimin entered the party again, his father by his side, it wasn’t hard to spot Jungkook. There he was in the middle of the room, Taeil by his side and a small crowd gathered around them, laughing at some joke his brother had just told. Jimin smiled to himself, amused at the scene. It’s not that Jungkook looked uncomfortable, on the contrary, but it was odd seeing him next to his brother and a group of rich businesspeople. Not exactly the type of setting he usually saw Jungkook in. Jimin knew Jungkook was probably used to it, coming from a successful business family, so he hadn’t worried about leaving him alone.

Nevertheless it seemed as if Taeil had taken it upon himself to include Jungkook in the party, another gesture of hospitality from his younger brother, and Jimin couldn’t help but wonder how someone with such a cruel mother could turn out to be such a decent person. It obviously hadn’t been the case with his sister, and Jimin wouldn’t be sad about not running into _her_ again.

It didn’t take long for Jungkook to sense the presence of his boyfriend, and he quickly looked up, locking eyes with the older boy, and immediately trying to read his mood. There was a small smile on his face, indicating that he was happy, and Jungkook let out a sigh of relief. He had been worried about the conversation Jimin would have with his father, worried how Jimin would be able to handle it, and whether his father might say something that ended up upsetting or hurting him, so he was glad to see that it had supposedly turned out well enough. Had Jimin been hurt, Jungkook would not hesitate to make Hyunseok regret it.

As Jimin approached the group, Taeil followed Jungkook’s eyes, noticing the older boy and excusing himself.

“Jimin, father!” He exclaimed, pleased to see the two of them together and both in a seemingly good mood. “Jungkook told me the two of you went off to talk.”

Hyunseok and Jimin both nodded, and it was obvious Taeil was trying not to press any further, not wanting to come off as nosey.

“We had a good talk.” Hyunseok simply said, laying his hand on Taeil’s shoulder. “Now if you would excuse me, I can see Mr. Song eager to talk to me.” Before he walked away, he turned quickly to Jimin. “Remember what I said.”

“What was that?” Taeil finally asked curiously, as soon as his father was out of earshot. “What did he say?”

“Yeah how did it go? What did you guys talk about? Did he apologize?” Jungkook chimed in, and Jimin couldn’t help but chuckle at the two younger boys pestering him for information.

Of course he wouldn’t leave them hanging and explained, what they had talked about, leaving out certain details, making sure they just got the bigger picture. He told them about receiving his number, and his father’s assurance that any contact would be on Jimin’s terms. 

“I can tell that you’re happy, and that’s all that matters to me.” Jungkook said, kissing Jimin’s forehead tenderly, before wrapping his arm around his waist, pleased to be close to him again. Jungkook wasn’t a clingy person, but he knew what this evening meant to Jimin, and how he had felt before coming here, so he felt a need to be as close to him as possible, as often as possible.

“Of course it will take some time getting used to the thought of... having a father, I guess, but this is a good first step. I _am_ happy with this progress.” Jimin said, equally pleased to be back in his boyfriend’s arms.

“Listen, I wanted to ask you two something.” Taeil piped up, the nervousness from earlier once again prominent, as he rubbed his neck.

“I know this might be too much to ask, but I was wondering... If maybe you guys would... Uh... Well if you’re staying in the city overnight, I wanted to invite you to brunch tomorrow... With me and Jungwoo.”

Both their eyes widened in surprise, at the sudden invitation. It was unexpected, but not unwelcome.

“I would love for at least one member of my family to finally meet my boyfriend.”

Jimin’s heart clenched at hearing Taeil call him family. They were only half-brothers, didn’t even grew up together, yet he still considered him family, still wanted to introduce him to his boyfriend.

Jimin turned to Jungkook, a silent question in his eyes, to which Jungkook nodded, clearly understanding.

“We would love to, Taeil!

Taeil’s eyes lit up in delight like a child on Christmas Morning.

“Really? That’s great... Great!”

“Here.” Jimin pulled his phone out. “Let’s exchange numbers, and you can text me the details of where and when to meet.”

“Oh yeah, that would be great.” Taeil replied, obviously still a bit surprised at how quickly they had accepted his offer. Both the other boys found it quite endearing. They wondered if he was always this nervous around other people, meeting them for the first time, or if it was just because of Jimin, his long lost brother.

As the two boys finished exchanging numbers, Jungkook leaned in to whisper to Jimin.

“You wouldn’t happen to know where they have a bathroom?”

Jimin just laughed, looking at Jungkook incredulously.

“Jungkook, I used to live here, of course I know!”

“Oh, right.” Jungkook replied, blushing slightly, at his silly question.

“The closest one is down that hall.” Jimin started pointing him in the direction of the nearest bathroom, searching through his memory.

“You’ll pass an area with the kitchen doors to the left - it will probably be milling with servers at the moment, hard to miss - and then on your right there will be another hall lined with windows, leading to the garden. If you pass that area, there should be a bathroom right at the very end.”

Jungkook quickly memorized everything Jimin had just told him, wishing there had been a closer bathroom. It sounded like it was quite far.

“Do you need me to show you?” Jimin offered, but Jungkook quickly shook his head.

“I’m sure I can manage.”

***

As soon as Jungkook entered the first hall, he already noticed the kitchen doors further down, a few servers carrying out drinks trays, and across from it, a narrow hallway with big windows lining one side, from which you could see the garden. When he reached the kitchen doors, he could see another door at the end of the hall, but before he took another step a voice stopped him in his tracks.

“... actually had the audacity to show up here! And he even brought his boyfriend with him! _Hah!_ As if I’m surprised that he turned out to be a freak. Did you see his boyfriend, by the way? Of course he’s dating someone rich, like mother, like son I guess. She probably taught him her all her gold-digging ways.”

Jungkook felt a burning rage in him, as he finally processed the words he was hearing, and he peaked through the half-open kitchen door. He saw a young looking girl, by a kitchen island, lining trays with hors d’oeuvres, and across from her a woman sitting on a glass barstool, a glass of wine in her hand.

Half of her hair was up, done very elegantly and she was wearing a long black, embellished dress. Her make-up was impeccable, even if it was on a very stern looking face. She had a sharp look in her eyes and a scowl as she downed the rest of her wine in one go, and continued her rant.

“I’m telling you, I never liked that Park Haewon. I suspected her from the start, always sneaking around, batting her eyelashes and coincidentally cleaning Hyunseok’s office whenever he was in there. Of course he constantly excused her, obviously infatuated by her beauty. Of course he was. She was so young, all pretty and perky. But I could tell from the start what type of person she was. My husband was a good man, before _she_ came along and seduced him, probably wanted him to make her son official heir to the company, but not on my watch! They really thought they could hide their dirty little secret from me? Ever since that boy was born, I had my suspicions, and I wasn’t the least bit surprised when I got the results from that secret DNA-test. At least I got rid of them eventually, but now... _Now_ he’s trying to slither his way into the family. A gold-digger _and_ a social climber. She sure raised _him_ right!”

Jungkook watched with anger, as she poured herself another glass of wine. It was obvious that the young kitchen girl wasn’t very comfortable having to listen to all this, but she didn’t have much of a choice. She had to do continue doing her job, trying her best to block out the harsh words that just kept coming.

“I _do_ pity that Jeon Jihun though.”

Jungkook’s ears perked up at the mention of his father.

“He must be _so disappointed_ in his son not following the family business, and on top of that he’s _gay_! As if _that_ wasn’t bad enough, he had to go and date a... _commoner_.” She spat the word out as if it was poison.

“_What a joke!_ The great Jeon Jihun’s son - gay, abandoning the business and dating a gold-digging, lowlife, bastard-son. I’m so happy I raised Sohyun right, so that she know her place in the world and who she should hang around. At least one of my children is on the right path. That Taeil though... Disappointment after disappointment. He may have joined the company but his work is nothing compared to everything Sohyun has done. And then he went and moved as far away as possible doing _god_ knows what in his free time! I’m not worried about Sohyun, I know she has her priorities straight, but Taeil... He never once brought a girlfriend home, and doesn’t seem to have any plans of settling down any time soon.” She shook her head in a disappointed manner, downing her wine once again.

“He does keep mentioning that friend of his though. You know, when he was a teen, Taeil had a friend, who turned gay. I cut off their friendship when I found out of course, but sometimes I worry that he was influenced by him. Jeon Jihun may not be man enough to disown his joke of a son, but if Taeil chooses _that lifestyle_, he is no son of mine!”

Jungkook couldn’t take it anymore, his hands balling into fists as he felt his whole body boiling with rage. He barged through the door, causing the kitchen girl to gasp in surprise, and Jiwon to glare daggers at him.

“What on _earth_ do you think you are doing, boy?”

“I would _appreciate_,” he said through gritted teeth. “if you kept my father’s, my boyfriend’s and my name out of your mouth. You have no right to speak of either of us.”

Jiwon looked at him with disgust, realizing who he was.

“Jeon Jungkook, I assume. How dare you enter _my_ house, and tell me how to speak?” She hopped off the stool, walking towards him slowly, body moving like a snake. “I will speak of _whoever_ I want, _however_ I want. Who the _hell_ do you think you are, to stop me?”

Even with her four inch heels, she was shorter than Jungkook, but her posture and demeanour made her seem at least as tall as him.

“I’m someone who can make all this, “ he gestured to the house around them, “disappear with just a few calls. You _know_ who my father is, you _know_ his power and influence. And for your information, my father couldn’t be more proud of me, because my parents know how to treat their child. They didn’t have me as some sort of trophy child. They actually love me, and accept me, like a parent should. The only thing stopping me from running your family business into the ground, is the fact that Jimin’s father actually seems like a somewhat decent person!”

Jiwon scoffed at that, followed by a hollow, sarcastic laugh.

“_Decent?_ Oh yes, it’s _so_ decent to have an affair with a twenty-year old housemaid, when you’re married and have a kid. Do the Jeon’s approve of infidelity now?”

“I don’t condone cheating in any way. But that still doesn’t give you the right to speak of Jimin like that. He’s a far better person than you could ever dream of being, even though he didn’t grow up with all this glitz and glamour. He’s a beautiful person inside and out, which can’t be said for you. And by the way, your son Taeil deserves so much more than a bitter, hateful mother such as yourself. Out of respect for him, I’ll leave your company alone. But if I hear Jimin’s name leave your mouth ever again, I will make sure you’ll regret it.”

Jiwon answered with a chuckle and a wicked sneer.

“Such big threats coming from a kid. Take my advice, break up with that boyfriend of yours, and get a nice decent girlfriend from a good family. People like Jimin are nothing but bloodsuckers. His mother used her looks to seduce a married man, hoping to sleep her way into some sort of social status. I have never been more satisfied than when I got rid of that _whore_ and her bastard son.”

As soon as the last word left her mouth, Jimin heard a strangled choke and quickly turned around.

_Jimin_ _._

_Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck_ _!_

Jungkook could only hope that he hadn’t heard what Jiwon had said, but the look on his face told him otherwise. The last thing he saw were his eyes, glistening with tears, before he spun on his heels running away down the opposite hall. Jungkook looked back at Jiwon, who had an evil smirk on her face, before running after his boyfriend, passing a distressed looking Taeil. He hated letting her have the last word, but right now Jimin was more important than his own pride. 

***

When Jungkook finally caught up to Jimin, they were out in the garden, surrounded by bushes and trees. There was a stone fountain close-by, the sound of trickling water almost overshadowing Jimin’s crying as he fell to his knees, his head hanging hopelessly, tears seemingly never-ending.

Jungkook quickly got down next to him, wrapping his arms around the older boy.

“I... I thought you m-might have gotten l-lost.” Jimin choked out between sobs. “So T-Taeil and I de-decided to go f-find you.”

“Shhh...” Jungkook tried calming him down, rubbing his back soothingly. “It’s okay. You don’t need to say anything.”

“Why does she h-hate me so much?” Jimin asked, looking up at Jungkook, his heart breaking at the sight of his boyfriend in tears again. “I n-never did anything to h-her!”

“She’s just threatened by you, Jimin.” Jungkook explained, still rubbing his back gently. “She sees you as a threat to this façade she created of a perfect life and perfect family. Your existence proves that everything is far from perfect, and she can’t handle it. It’s only the thought of you, not you as a person.”

Jimin’s crying eventually slowed down to a small sniffle, as he slowly got up, walking over to the fountain.

“You know,” he said, watching the water, with big eyes as if mesmerized. “I liked you for a long time, before I even realized it. I just kept brushing off whatever I felt as something other than what it was. That day on my date with Seongwha, when we bumped into you and Yeosang... I was jealous that the two of you had something going on, but I told myself that the feeling in my stomach was just something I had ate.” Jimin let out an amused laugh.

“Pretty foolish, huh? But I couldn’t let myself like you. The night of the Halloween party, after you confessed and I pretended that it was a joke, Taehyung came to talk to me, and I kind of blurted out what I was really afraid of. I didn’t believe that someone like you, from your world, could actually end up with someone like me, from my background. It wasn’t that I didn’t like you all that time, but it was easier that way, because I had these unresolved feelings of not being good enough for this world. Everything Jiwon said, are the exact things I was worried that people would think about me, if I started dating you. That I’m a gold-digger, just dating you for your money and your social status. Because I have no shame, right? No morals. Why would I? My mother slept with a married man. I’m the result of an affair.”

“Hey.” Jungkook stepped forward, hearing Jimin choke up again, and turned him around to look at him, wiping the new tears that had already slipped down his cheeks.

“Don’t talk about yourself like that, you know it isn’t true. Your mother didn’t sleep with your father for his money, you told me that she actually had feelings for him and I believe that. Even though what she did wasn’t alright, you can’t let it reflect on you. You’re a good person, Jimin. You can’t let whatever Jiwon thinks get to you, because her opinion is irrelevant and untrue. She’s a bitter, angry, old woman who doesn’t even know anything about you or the kind of person you are. Your friends know you, Taehyung and Sooyoung know you. _I_ know you, and you know what we all think of you. Would you really rather value her opinion over ours? Or more importantly, over your own opinion. Because no one knows your better than yourself, and you know what you are worth, you know that you’re more than what any stranger might think of you. You know that you’re more than just a pretty face, and a charming smile. Being good enough isn’t even a question. Everyone is good enough for the person who wants them. I want you, Jimin. You know _that_, too.”

Jungkook was still cupping Jimin’s cheeks, as they locked eyes, the older’s still slightly wet. As the last tear fell down his cheek, Jungkook quickly kissed it away before moving to his lips, kissing him firmly, while his hands gently caressed his cheeks. It wasn’t a long kiss, or even a very passionate kiss. It didn’t create fireworks or evoke a burning desire, but it was a promise and to Jimin it meant more than any of the other many kisses they had shared.

“How about we get out of here?” Jungkook asked, pulling away and taking a hold of Jimin’s hand.

“I know a short-cut through the garden, to the front of the house, so we don’t have to walk through there.”

“Are you sure you want to leave without saying goodbye?” Jungkook asked, concern etched on his features. He hoped Jiwon hadn’t made Jimin regret everything with his father.

“I’m sure my father will understand.” Jimin finally said, taking one last look at the house.

They didn’t make it very far, before they heard a voice calling after them.

“Jimin.”

It was the same voice, that had greeted them when they arrived, but the tone was remarkably different.

Jungkook remembered that Jimin had said both he and Taeil had gone looking for him, which meant the other boy would have overheard Jiwon as well. He still wasn’t sure how much they had heard though, but he hoped Taeil hadn’t heard all the hurtful things she had said about her own son. Jungkook could tell Taeil was a good person, and after everything he had seen and heard tonight, seeing the look on his face now, Jungkook mostly just wanted to take him away with them.

“Taeil... we were just leaving.” Jimin said, letting go of Jungkook’s hand as he stepped closer to the younger boy. “Sorry for not coming to say goodbye.”

“I understand.” Taeil replied, his gaze never leaving the ground. Jungkook could hear him taking deep breaths, as if preparing for what he was about to say. Either that or to stop himself from crying, and Jungkook silently begged for him not to cry. If Taeil started crying, then Jimin would cry too and Jungkook could comfort Jimin, but he had no idea how to handle the other boy.

“I wanted to give you something, before you leave.” He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a folded up paper, slowly unfolding it before handing it to Jimin, whose eyes widened, a gasp leaving his mouth.

“You kept it? All these years?”

Taeil nodded as Jungkook stepped closer, to see just exactly what it was. A drawing of Taeil, Jimin and Sohyun, a cute house, some flowers and some birds.

It was slightly faded and obviously worn out from being folded many times over the years, and had a small rip in one corner.

“I didn’t know if you were going to come tonight... so I brought it along, so at least you would be here in some way.”

Jimin’s eyes snapped up, his eyes full of fondness for his brother. Jungkook couldn’t help but give him a soft look as well. Taeil was really just a soft, kind boy with so much love to give, even if he hadn’t received the amount he deserved throughout his life.

“I kept it, because I always wanted you in my life and this was all I had. As long as I had this, I felt connected to you in some way.”

Jungkook wanted to pull Taeil into a hug, and tell him that everything was going to be alright.

“Whatever my mother said, “ Jimin stiffened at that. “I hope you know that neither me nor my father approve of the way she thinks of you. I didn’t tell you before, but I have had countless arguments with her, every time she started talking bad about you for no reason at all. When I was a teen, she found that drawing and tried throwing it away, but I grabbed it away from her.“ He gestured to the small rip.

“I want you in my life Jimin, and I want to be part of yours. Please don’t let my mother change your opinion of me, I have never felt the way that she does. I just want my brother.”

He finally looked Jimin in the eyes, a pleading look on his face as he took his hands holding them tight. Jungkook stepped back slightly, staying in the background. This was a private moment between two brothers, and they could figure it out without him.

“Taeil... I still want to know you, nothing she says could change that. If anything I feel sorry for you, having to grow up in such a hateful environment. I feel like _I_ should be the one telling _you_ not to think too much about her words.”

Taeil was looking at Jimin with big eyes, full of hope. It was obvious, that even before meeting Jimin, he looked up to him as a big brother.

“Don’t let her words get to you, okay?” Jimin said, voice full of concern, mirroring the words Jungkook had said to him earlier. “You’re not a bad person, Taeil, no matter what your mother is like. Don’t let her define you.”

It was then that Jungook realized just how much Taeil and Jimin had in common. They were both boys who had been hurt by people close to them, trying to find their place in the world, while trying not to let their past dictate their future. Taeil had successfully been able to find himself, despite having a mother who was against everything about him. Now all he had to do, was hold on to that person.

“So, you haven’t changed your mind?” Taeil asked in a soft voice.

“Of course not!” Jimin chuckled lightly, earning a smile from the other boy.

“I guess... I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“I’ll be looking forward to it.” Jimin replied, and after a moment of hesitation, Taeil had pulled him into a hug. It took a few seconds, for Jimin to hug back, initially being caught by surprise. They pulled away, both with a smile on their face, and Jungkook knew there would be no more tears tonight.

***

As they were finally driving away from the house, both boys let out a long sigh of relief.

“One down, one to go.” Jungkook said, referring to his parent’s party coming up.

“Oh god!” Jimin groaned. “I can’t believe we have another party in just a few days!”

“Well at least, Sooyoung and Taehyung will be there.” Jungkook said, silently adding_ “and my ex as well”_. He still had to figure out whether he was going to tell Jimin about that or not. “Also, my parents are actually looking forward to meeting you.”

“That’s what makes it so scary.” Jimin muttered, looking out the window, as they passed familiar surroundings. “I don’t even know what to wear.”

“That’s what you’re worried about?” Jungkook chuckled. He should have known.

“Well, I want to make a good impression, don’t I?”

“My parents won’t notice if you’re wearing Prada of something off-the-rack.”

“Your mother is friends with Taehyung.”

“Over their shared interest in _art_.” Jungkook pointed out. “Not fashion. That’s something he shares with you and Sooyoung.”

“Well, I still want to wear something nice.” Jimin pouted, crossing his arms, earning a small laugh from Jungkook.

“I know you do, baby. “

*


	27. The Last Straw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin and Jungkook meet Taeil's boyfriend, and Taeil updates Jimin on the situation of his family.  
Jimin takes a stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! just wanted to thank you for all the comments on the last chap, they really meant a lot soo please keep them coming! :)  
also I am doing my best to not take too long on updating, but things lately have made it hard to not get distracted, so I hope you understand, and I hope everyone stays healthy and safe <3
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: slight homophobic language in this chapter
> 
> visuals on twt and I hope you enjoy!

As they approached the location, Taeil had texted them to meet at, Jimin found himself bubbling with excitement more than nerves. Meeting his brother’s boyfriend over brunch was something so mundane, so ordinary, yet to Jimin it was something he had never even dreamed would happen. To Jimin it was something of a milestone. He would also get to see how Taeil acted around others, and when he was free to be himself; something Jimin had looked forward to.

“Oh, looks like we’re here.”

Jungkook pulled Jimin from his thoughts, nudging his shoulder, and the older looked up noticing the large windows of the building in front of them. As Jimin did a quick scan he quickly noticed the back of a red head at a table in a corner, a blonde sitting next to him.

Even from behind Jimin, could recognize Taeil’s size and posture, and there was no one else with red hair in the café, so it must be him. The two heads were huddled close together, something about the closeness indicating that they were definitely a couple.

“Ready to go inside?” Jungkook asked, grabbing Jimin’s hand in his.

Jimin nodded with a smile, quickly running a hand through his hair and straightening his jacket, causing Jungkook to chuckle with a small shake of his head, as he pushed the door open, immediately greeted by the smell of fresh baked bread, coffee, sugar and spices.

When they had gotten back to the hotel the night before, Jimin had had a miniature breakdown over what to wear for brunch, since he had only packed a set of travel clothes, until he remembered he had in fact packed an extra outfit, just in case, which he deemed acceptable.

Jungkook had insisted it wasn’t a big deal, just a brunch, to which Jimin naturally had scoffed but eventually had to accept his boyfriend’s casual striped shirt and bomber jacket; unlike Jimin, he of course didn’t bring any extra clothes, besides what he expected to drive home in. 

“You know you’re probably the best dressed person here.” Jungkook whispered, as they were approaching the table, glancing around at the other people in the big café.

It seemed to be a very popular place among young people, lots of couples and friend groups, enjoying their Sunday, tables full of delicious looking meals, coffees, smoothies and juices. Jungkook suddenly felt his stomach rumbling, hunger setting in at the sights and smells.

“As I always strive to be.” Jimin simply replied, flashing his million dollar smile.

Before Jungkook could respond, a head whipped around, Taeil’s eyes lighting up at the sight of the two. He quickly got up from his seat, followed by his boyfriend, as Jimin and Jungkook finally arrived at their table.

The first thing Jungkook noticed about Taeil’s boyfriend was that he was tall. He remembered Taeil mentioning that he was younger than him, yet he towered over all three of them, and Jungkook figured he was almost the same height as Namjoon. The next thing he noticed was his blonde hair, immaculately done, and his sweet smile. It was really the best way to describe it. Something about the smile immediately made him feel warm and welcome.

“Hi Jimin, Jungkook. So happy you could make it! Hope it wasn’t to hard to find the place.” Taeil greeted them, polite as always.

“Not at all.” Jimin waved it off, his eyes shifting between Jungwoo and Taeil, who finally caught on.

“Oh, of course! Jimin and Jungkook, this is my boyfriend, Kim Jungwoo. Jungwoo, my brother Park Jimin, and his boyfriend Jeon Jungkook.”

The way Taeil said “boyfriend” was full of pride and affection and Jimin couldn’t help but smile, at how much Taeil obviously cared about Jungwoo, and was happy to to be with him. Of course the way he also already said “brother” so naturally, was enough to cause a smile on the older boy’s face.

Jungwoo eagerly greeted both Jimin and Jungkook, obviously nervous in the way one would usually be meeting your partner’s family for the first time. It was quite a peculiar situation though, since Taeil had actually known his boyfriend longer than his brother in this case, if you didn’t count those five years when they were kids. Jungwoo’s voice was just like his smile; sweet, warm and soft. 

“I have heard _so much_ about you.” Jungwoo exclaimed, as they all sat down again, browsing through their menus. “Taeil told me he had a brother that he hadn’t seen for years, on one of our first dates. He was so excited when he called me last night after the party, and told me you two were meeting us for brunch.”

Jimin was surprised at this piece of information. He had no idea that Taeil had been thinking about him and talking about him, a few years ago, long before he had tried to find him. Had he really been missing Jimin that much in his life?

“He was also a bit starstruck at meeting _you_,” Jungwoo went on, nodding towards Jungkook. “The son of _Jeon Jihun_. I’m studying business myself, so I have naturally heard about your father’s company. Your father is actually a role model for a lot of us young business aspirants. He and his company have been used in examples multiple times in several of my classes. So meeting his son is kinda like meeting a celebrity.” Jungwoo had his hands nervously tucked between his legs, under the table, his gaze on the table as a shy blush formed on his cheeks.

“Oh... I’m hardly a celebrity.” Jungkook said, rubbing the back of his neck, obviously enjoying this. “Although I do understand the influence my father has in the business world. I really don’t have anything to do with it though, I’m just a freelance graphic designer.”

“Ah yes, you mentioned that in that interview with your father in _Business Insider Weekly_. You know, many people of our generation admire you for not just following the family business, not that there’s anything wrong with that, but it is admirable when someone follows their dreams and passions, rather than just going with the flow. ”

Jimin recalled that interview as the one Taeil also had mentioned at the party. It must have been a very popular interview.

“Well I was lucky to have supportive parents.” Jungkook replied, and then turned to Taeil.

“I know not everyone is lucky or privileged enough to have those sort of choices.”

“Oh, I was quite happy to join the family business actually.” Taeil clarified, picking up on the insinuation. “Was it highly encouraged by my parents? Yes. But I never thought of going any other way.”

“Ah, I hope you didn’t take it the wrong way.” Jungwoo quickly exclaimed, waving his hands in front of him. “I don’t find Taeil any less admirable for joining the company. I know he worked hard to get the position he is in now, and is very passionate about his job as well... no matter what his mother might think.” Jungwoo placed his hands on Taeil’s shoulders, earning a smile from the older boy.

“So, you’re still in school then?” Jimin asked, changing the subject and sensing the younger boy’s relief.

“Yes, I’m a major in international business, graduating next year.” Jungwoo replied, placing his arm around Taeil’s shoulder. “And _this guy_ has been such a help with my studies, but what else can you expect from someone who graduated with honors?”

Jimin and Jungkook exchanged a surprise glance, before the older turned to his younger brother.

“You graduated with honors? Wow, that’s pretty impressive, Taeil.”

Jimin wanted to say “I’m proud of you”, as one would usually say to their sibling, but their sibling relationship was still new, and there were still many things in the air in regards to communication and behaviour around each other. Jimin could only hope that one day they would be close enough, so they didn’t have to worry about saying or doing something inappropriate or awkward.

“Yeah, but I don’t really want to talk about that now.” Taeil replied, shyly gazing down at the table, obviously trying to be modest and humble. Something his mother could learn from.

“I’d rather hear about _your_ job.” He nodded towards Jimin. “Besides being the best bridal consultant, father told me you do your own designs?”

“Oh?” Jungwoo piped up. “You’re a designer?”

Jungkook gulped, glancing sideways at Jimin, who was fidgeting with his menu. The younger was still worried that Jimin might be upset at him, for just blurting it out last night, since they hadn’t discussed it since. He knew it was still a bit of a sensitive topic to the older boy, even though he didn’t quite understand why he was so opposed to the idea of others knowing about his special talent. However, it didn’t matter if Jungkook understood his reasons or not, he still had to respect them, which he hadn’t really thought about last night.

Jungwoo and Taeil were still waiting for Jimin to say something, but fortunately, the waitress came over to take their order, distracting them for a minute, giving Jimin time to think about his response.

“So,” Jimin finally said after handing over his menu. “I’m not a designer per se, but I do enjoy designing. It’s really more of a hobby though.”

“But father said you’re designing Jungkook’s suit for Ha Sooyoung and Kim Jiwoo’s wedding? He told me the story of how you guys met as well. But that wedding is a pretty big event, outfits will be talked about in the fashion industry for days, and besides the couples’ outfits, one of the guests everyone will be watching is Jungkook. Not only is he the best friend of the bride, but a pretty well-known name on his own, and no matter what he wears people will want to know about it. This could be a sort of breakthrough for you, you know.”

Taeil sounded almost as excited as Jungkook had when Jimin had agreed to it, meanwhile Jungwoo was observing the whole thing with curious eyes, chin resting in his palm with a relaxed smile on his face.

“I realize that designing this suit could mean a lot of sudden exposure and interest, but I’ll take it as it comes. The wedding is five months from now, and for now I’m just focusing on getting the suit done, and whatever happens after the wedding, well, I’ll deal with it when it happens.”

Jimin was surprised by his own answer. It was so unlike him to just “deal with things as they come”, not being at all worried about the consequences of his decisions, whether they might be good or bad. However, if he knew himself well enough, there would be plenty of time to worry the closer they got to the wedding. It was easy for him to be relaxed about it now, but once he actually started working on the suit, once it was actually finished and out in the open, that’s when it would finally hit him.

“Wow.”

Jungwoo’s exclamation took the group by surprise, and Jimin gave him a questioning look, as the younger had a dreamy look of his own.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” He said, leaning back, as if just realizing that he had said something out loud. “I’m just so impressed.”

“Impressed?” Jungkook questioned, tilting his head slightly.

“By Jimin, I mean.” He replied, nodding towards the other blonde. “You just seem so put-together. So... _grown-up_.”

All three other boys looked at Jungwoo weirdly, making him quickly clarify.

“No, I mean we are all grown adults, obviously some more than others.” He gestured to himself, referring to his own young age.

“But you just seem like you really have everything in your life totally under control, it’s as if nothing can suddenly throw you off. Like you won’t let anything catch you off guard. You aren’t worried about what might happen, because you’re keeping your focus where it needs to be, but in the back of your mind you’re still prepared if something _does_ happen. On top of that, you’re taking on this very important task, while still working your demanding job, where you’re always expected to excel, because you have a reputation to live up to, yet you don’t seem like the type of person that will let yourself be distracted.”

Jungwoo looked up when he finished talking, only to find the rest of the group staring at him with perplexed expressions.

“But that’s just how I see it.” He added, folding his hands under the table, feeling suddenly shy at the attention all focused on him.

“Did you ever take any psychology classes or...?” Jungkook asked, only somewhat jokingly, earning a shy chuckle from Jungwoo.

In Jungkook’s opinion, the younger boy had been spot on, which was pretty impressive for someone who had known Jimin for about ten minutes.

“I have to agree with you.” Jungkook finally said, placing his arm around Jimin’s shoulder, as he smiled at his boyfriend. “If anyone has things under control, it’s definitely Jimin. That was pretty clear from the moment I met him.”

“Need I remind you, of your impression of me when we first met?” Jimin raised an eyebrow at the younger boy, knowing very well that he definitely didn’t see him in such a positive light back then. 

“Oh, did you two not get along?” Taeil questioned, just as the waitress arrived with their orders.

Jimin’s eyes lit up at the sight, impatient to start digging into the delicious food in front of him.

“_That’s_ an understatement.” Jungkook replied, before shovelling a big bite of eggs into his mouth. 

The two of them took turns telling Taeil and Jungwoo all about how they met, and their initial disdain towards each other. They told them about all the bickering and teasing, how they decided to become friends when Jungkook had just began to accept his own feelings, the whole mistake of Jimin dating Seongwha again, and finally about the Halloween party, the failed confession and how they eventually ended up together.

It was strange to them, thinking about how so much had happened in only a span of a few months, especially because it now felt as if they had been together for so much longer. As if they had known each other for years, even though there was still so much for them to learn about each other.

“I can’t believe Jungkook thought about those cute matching costumes, and you still didn’t believe that he liked you.” Taeil commented, once the story was finished, pointing his fork at Jimin.

“_I_ can’t believe you mistook jealousy for food poisoning.” Jungwoo added, chuckling along with his boyfriend.

“Yup, for someone who ‘has everything under control’, I was pretty oblivious to both his and my own feelings.” Jimin admitted, internally laughing at how foolish he actually had been back then. Things could have been so much easier, so much quicker, if he had just realized what was really going on.

“I guess crushes make us all act a bit stupid.” Jungwoo exchanged a glance with Taeil, earning curious looks from the other two.

“Ah yes. Remember how I told you Jungwoo and I met when I was tutoring him?”

Both Jimin and Jungkook nodded in response, and Taeil nudged his boyfriend, urging him to tell the story. “Go on then, tell them.”

“Okay then.” Jungwoo finally sighed. “So I heard about Taeil’s tutoring service from one of my classmates who was failing our economics class, and at first I didn’t think much of it because I wasn’t doing too bad myself, but then one day... Well, my friend was supposed to meet Taeil at the library, and I decided to follow him there since I had some studying to do, and then... I saw him. He was talking to my friend and I couldn’t stop staring. His smile, his eyes, his laugh, his deep voice...” Jungwoo was looking at Taeil fondly, almost as if he was reliving that moment.

“I was kinda mesmerized for a while, until I snapped out of it and just blurted out that I needed a tutor as well. Even though I didn’t really, but instead of talking to him like a normal person, I thought that would be the way to go. Unfortunately I didn’t know until later that Taeil had this strict no-dating policy, so yeah... _that_ kinda backfired.”

“Although, it still didn’t stop you from shamelessly flirting with me for months.”

“Well, it _obviously_ worked, didn’t it?”

“You still have no idea how hard it was for me back then! I would be trying to explain purchasing power parity, and you would be batting your eyelashes, complimenting my haircut.”

“Ah, that _was_ a good day. You were so flustered and frustrated, it was so cute.”

Jimin and Jungkook watched in awe as Taeil and Jungwoo began to mindlessly reminisce the days of their blossoming relationship, obviously having very different personal experiences of the same situations. It was also interesting to discover how Jungwoo, being younger, had been the one “chasing” the older boy, how Taeil had insisted on sticking to his professionalism, and the beginning of their relationship.

Apparently Jungwoo had always been very loud and outspoken about his affection and showered Taeil with compliments, while the older boy tended to be more private and personal when it came to expressing his emotions. It said a lot about their dynamics, and also gave an insight as to the kind of person Taeil was, something that Jimin was interested in learning more about. He had a feeling that there was a lot more to the younger boy than met the eye.

Once Taeil and Jungwoo realized they had been caught up in their own world, they changed the subject and the four boys spent the next hour sharing anecdotes and jokes, while enjoying their brunch.

Jimin quickly felt a sense of calmness, with his younger brother, almost as if he was meeting up with a new friend for the first time. No awkwardness or hard feelings - just two brothers getting to know each other during some quality time, after spending their whole lives apart.

It was weird, sort of detaching Taeil from the rest of his father’s family but it was necessary. He wanted to grow a friendly sibling-relationship with Taeil, and it would be hard to do so if he kept linking him to Sohyun and Jiwon. Taeil was just like Jimin. Someone who had grown up in unfortunate circumstances, which he had no control over, and who shouldn’t be judged because of it. It was obvious that Taeil was a good person and it would be unfair to assume anything else, based on the actions of his mother and sister.

After they had finished brunch, paid the bill and were leaving the restaurant, Taeil pulled Jimin aside.

“I was wondering if I could talk to you for a bit… in private.”

“Um, okay.” Jimin replied, looking over his shoulder to find Jungkook and Jungwoo laughing together. It was nice to see Jungkook getting along so well with someone he had just met.

“Kookie.” The younger boy’s head shot up at his boyfriend’s use of the petname, he had gotten accustomed to by now. “Would you excuse us for a few minutes?”

“Sure. Oh, Jungwoo and I can get ice cream!” He replied, spotting a vendor across the street, both of the boys’ eyes widening with excitement.

“We just ate.” Jimin commented, blankly.

“Which means it’s time for dessert!” Jungwoo replied with a “duh” expression, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and all Jimin could do was lightly shake his head as the two boys happily walked away.

“So,” Jimin began, as he and Taeil had found a bench just a bit away from the entrance to the restaurant. They could see their boyfriends chatting away, while waiting for their treats, both of them glad that they were getting along so well, especially Jimin, since he had experienced first-handed how Jungkook could tend to be a bit reserved with new people at first. “What’s on your mind?”

“I talked to father.”

Jimin eyed Taeil confusedly. Didn’t he usually talk to his father?

“Last night, I mean.” Taeil explained, noticing Jimin’s expression. “After you left, he asked me if I had seen you anywhere, and I told him what happened with my mother. I just... I couldn’t hold it in anymore, I had enough.”

The older boy had an idea of what Taeil meant. Taeil had been standing right next to him last night, and he knew that the younger boy had overheard the cruel things Lee Jiwon had said. How he was a disappointment, how she would basically disown him if she found out that he was gay. Jimin had seen the hurt in the other boy’s face, had also noticed the lack of surprise or shock, which made it easy to assume that it wasn’t the first time Taeil had heard those type of words from her.

Now, Jimin could understand any resentment she held towards himself. He was the result of her husband cheating on her, so it was natural for her to be at least apprehensive towards _him_. But Taeil was her own son, and Jimin couldn’t see any reason why she was disappointed in him. He joined the family business, he obviously did well in school, since he had graduated with honours, it didn’t seem like he had ever caused any trouble, and he was a cheerful, polite young man, so Jimin just couldn’t see where this displeasure was coming from. 

Until it hit him. Taeil hadn’t mentioned it, but it wasn’t a completely out there to think that Jiwon might have discovered that Taeil was the reason why Jimin was invited to the party, and invited into their life again. She had done so much to keep both him and his mother away from their family, so her own son bringing the idea up to his father, and then actually going and finding Jimin could easily be seen as an act of betrayal from her point of view.

On top of that, Taeil had said something about her not being very pleased with him lately, because she suspected something was up. It broke Jimin’s heart to think that Taeil’s own mother had turned her back on him simply because she suspected that he might not be straight, and for wanting to find his brother.

Had she really expected that they would never ever meet Jimin again? That they would just live their perfect lives as if he had never existed? Actually that wasn’t so surprising, since Jimin himself had thought the same until he received the letter from his father. He figured that they had all just waltzed through the last nineteen years, the little boy from their past never once crossing their minds, except maybe as a distant memory. Of course that hadn’t been the case for any one of them.

Jimin was pulled away from his deep thoughts, when Taeil cleared his throat.

“I’m sorry.” He apologized, glancing over at the two young boys again, Jungwoo’s head thrown back in laughter. Jimin couldn’t help but wonder what type of family he came from. If he related in any way to the experiences of his boyfriend, or if he was fortunate to have a family more like Jungkook’s - welcoming and supportive. “My mind wandered off for a bit.”

“Yeah, you looked pretty far away for a minute.” Taeil commented, and Jimin looked up studying his face for a bit. It was strange seeing someone who looked nothing like him, and yet still seemed familiar. His nose was different than Jimin’s, his lips, his chin. Every one of Taeil’s facial features were different from Jimin’s, and yet he still saw _something_ in the boy that reminded him of himself.

“Anyways,” Taeil continued, and Jimin looked away not wanting to freak him out by staring too much. “I told father everything, and he actually confronted my mother.”

“He what?” Jimin’s eyes widened at that statement. Had his father finally done what he should have done a long time ago? 

“After everyone left, I heard voices from the stairway and they were just at each other’s throats! Not physically of course, but they were yelling at each other for the first time in... I don’t even know how long it has been since they yelled like that.”

_Probably nineteen years_, Jimin thought to himself.

“Look, I don’t want to bore you with the all the details of their argument but...” Taeil hesitated, biting his lip. “Well, the gist of it is, they are most likely getting a divorce.”

Jimin froze, eyes staring straight ahead of him. Although it really shouldn’t have been, given the circumstances, it was unexpected. They had stayed together for so long, despite everything, he hadn’t really imagined that things could get any worse. But then he entered the picture again. For some reason, he couldn’t help but feel guilty. If he hadn’t shown up last night and had just stayed away, they might never had argued in the first place.

“It’s not your fault.” Taeil said, as if reading his mind. “I think it was bound to happen one day, they have both been miserable for ages, and only stayed together for image purposes. Father has always been so worried about tarnishing the family name, but I think he might have gotten to a point where his priorities have changed, so to say.”

Taeil gave Jimin a pointed look, and he got the message. His father finally cared more about his son than his reputation.

“And how do you feel about the whole thing?” Jimin asked, not quite sure what else to say. He always heard about how children were affected when their parents divorced, but Taeil and Sohyun were adults, so maybe it wouldn’t be just as bad. To his surprise, Taeil simply chuckled.

“I’m great actually. In a way... I’m glad? I know how awful that must sound, but why would I be upset that two people, who practically can’t stand each other, have finally decided to go their separate ways? In fact, I think it would be even more strange if I wanted them to stay together, seeing how they have been around each other for the last twenty years. I would rather them see be happy and apart, then together and unhappy.”

That made sense to Jimin. Sometimes people stayed together, simply for the sake of it, even if they weren’t happy, and it was such a stupid waste of time. Of course breaking up with someone after so many years, especially if you were married with children, wasn’t something to be taken lightly or done spontaneously. But sometimes you got to a point where staying together didn’t make sense anymore or benefit anyone, and you just had the make that tough decision, in order for everyone to be happy.

Maybe if Taeil and Sohyun had still been kids, they would have taken it differently. Maybe they would have been sad and confused, but growing up in a household with emotionally distant parents who constantly argued or ignored each other wasn’t exactly healthy either, Jimin thought. Sometimes divorcing or breaking up was the smartest decision for everybody involved.

“So what’s going to happen now?” Jimin asked after a long pause, as he finally saw the two younger boys walking towards them, ice creams in hand. “Is father going to move out? What about the company? How does Sohyun feel?”

“That’s a lot of questions, Jimin.” Taeil said with a slight smile. “I can tell you that Sohyun isn’t very happy about it, but she has always been concerned about the whole family name as well. As to your other questions, I can’t really answer those. This all happened less than 24 hours ago, and all these settlements take time.”

“You two look awfully serious.” Jungwoo commented as he and Jungkook approached the two boys on the bench. Taeil looked up at him with a fond smile.

“I’m happy to see you though.” He replied, making Jungwoo blush. “We should probably get going. I have to go pick up your gift, and I have to drop you off at home first.”

“But I want to go along with you.” Jungwoo pouted.

“Don’t be such a baby, I’ll come by later tonight.” Taeil pushed a strand of blonde hair behind the taller boy’s ear and caressed his cheek softly.

“Is this how the others feel, when we act all couple-y?” Jimin whispered leaning into Jungkook.

“Nah, we’re not that bad. This is more of a Taehyung and Jin level.”

Jimin giggled, making Jungkook smile down at him. He knew that he was at least just as whipped for Jimin, as the two boys in front of them were for each other, but he didn’t mind.

“You will keep in touch, won’t you?” Taeil asked, with a lot more confidence than last night, after they had all said their goodbyes.

“I will. And Jungwoo, it really _was_ a pleasure meeting you.”

“The pleasure was all mine.” He replied politely, with that warm smile of his before he and Taeil walked towards their car.

“I really like him.” Jungkook said, once they were seated in their own car, Jimin gazing dreamily out the window, trying to process everything. He was feeling a bit overwhelmed from all the emotions he had experienced since arriving here.

“Hm?”

“Jungwoo.” Jungkook elaborated. “He seems like a really cool guy. He’s really funny too, and friendly. Cute.”

“_Cute?_” Jimin raised his eyebrow at him. “Don’t tell me you’re already going to leave me for someone younger? Should I warn Taeil?”

“Don’t worry, I’m only into old guys.” Jungkook had a mischievous grin on his face, as he kept his eyes on the road, Jimin turning towards him with a glare.

“_Old?_”

“Fine... old_er _than me.”

“That’s more like it.” Jimin turned to look out the window again, watching everything flash by. Kind of how his thoughts were right now. Running wild in his mind, each one of them quickly replaced by another one before he even had a chance to process them, in the same way he didn’t have enough time to catch all the names on the store-fronts they passed by, only picking up a few letters before they were at the next one.

“He does seem like a great kid. I’m happy for Taeil.”

_Taeil_. He was one of the thoughts that kept popping up again and again. He seemed so happy and optimistic, and yet Jimin couldn’t help but feel that something was just not right. Happy. Taeil wanted is parents to be happy, even if they were apart. He wanted his mother to be happy. After everything she had done to him, making him leave his best friend, calling him a disappointment no matter how successful he was, comparing him to Sohyun, making him feel like he could never be himself around her, and yet he still wanted her to be happy. Because she was his mother.

That was one thing that Jimin didn’t agree with. She may have given birth to him, but she hadn’t been a parent to him. Even when they were kids, and Jimin lived in the house, he noticed how she never paid attention to him, never showed him love or affection, always doting on Sohyun. He couldn’t imagine things had changed much as they grew up. It wasn’t fair, Jimin thought. That she had a son who obviously still cared about her on some level, when she had done nothing, but the bare minimum, to deserve his affection and respect. It’s not that Jimin wanted Taeil to hate her or anything, it was more that he wanted both Taeil and Jiwon to realize that he deserved better.

“So,” Jungkook spoke up while Jimin was still deep in thought, his emotions bubbling. “Finally home. I know it’s only been a day, but it feels longer.”

“Wait.” Jimin exclaimed, Jungkook glancing at him curiously, still looking at the road.

He should have done this a long time ago, his mother should have done this. It had to be done, and it had to be now. Before he could change his mind.

“Take me to my father’s house.”

*

_Mood music: Believer - Imagine Dragons_

Walking up the steps to the door was different from last night. Last night, Jimin had been nervous and worried about what was going to happen. Today he knew exactly what was going to happen, and he could feel the confidence surging through his veins, as he knocked loudly on the door. It was opened a minute later by the same young girl from last night, who stared at him in surprise.

“_Oh! _Mr. Park... I... Are you expected?”

“Not exactly.” Jimin replied with a short nod as he moved past her.

_“Mr. Park, you can’t - “_

“I’m sorry, Haeyoon was it? Look, I need to speak to somebody, but if you were to go and announce my arrival, I would be sent away. Now, I have no intention of leaving so to spare us all time, I would simply suggest you, in lack of a more polite expression, please get out of my way.”

Jimin didn’t want to be rude to the young girl, but he didn’t have time for formalities, nor did he wish to go through with them.

Haeyoon opened and closed her mouth a few times, clearly speechless, and eventually backed away, Jimin nodding at her with a small smile before he walked off in the direction of a certain office.

He had been in this hallway only a few times, whenever Jiwon had been away and he had been playing with Sohyun and Taeil. There was no way she would have allowed him so close to their living quarters otherwise. Her office was the only one in this part of the house, only a few doors down from the master bedroom.

Jimin finally stood in front of the beautiful black doors, his hand itching to grab the crystal handles. He took a minute to take a few deep breaths, levelling his head, making sure he would be able to say exactly what he wanted to, without his emotions getting the best of him. Without letting her get to him. He didn’t bother knocking, but instead barged right in, Jiwon’s head snapping of from her desk, her eyes like lightning once they settled on him.

“What the _hell_ are _you_ doing here?”

“Hello Jiwon. I would say it’s lovely to see you, but my mother always taught me not to lie.” He offered her a small smirk, as he closed the door and walked over to her desk, where she was glaring at him, steam practically coming out of her ears, her face as red as a tomato.

“You have no right being here, or barging into my private office like this. Leave or I will be forced to call the police.”

Jimin snickered, rolling his eyes.

“The police? Really? Wow, you sure have knocked things up a notch in the last twenty years, huh?”

“Listen - “

_“No, you listen!”_ Jimin broke her off, leaning forward, placing his palms on her desk, tired of joking around.

“I don’t want to spend longer than absolutely necessary in this house, especially in this office, so you will_ sit there_ and_ listen_, while I talk!”

Jimin had no idea where this confidence was coming from, but he felt it flowing through his veins like adrenaline, making him feel more powerful than ever. Meanwhile Jiwon was staring at him wide-eyed, rendered speechless by his outright disrespect.

“I spent some time with Taeil today, you know, your son.”

“I know who my son is.”

“Really? It sure didn’t sound like it, the way you spoke of him last night. Did you know he heard everything you said about him?”

“Of course I know.” She scoffed. “He ran off and tattled about it to his father.”

The way Jiwon continuously spoke of him made Jimin sick. How could someone disregard their own child so much?

“Taeil is a good kid. He deserves a lot more than a mother like you.” Jimin crossed his arms over his chest, as Jiwon stared at him with disdain.

“What do_ you_ know, Park? You think just because you had a little brother bonding time, that you know him better than I do?”

“Just how much bonding time have _you_ ever had with him? You know, mother-to-son?”

Jiwon rolled her eyes, as she pulled a bottle of whiskey from the cupboard behind her, and pouring a glass.

“I never _needed_ to bond with Taeil to know what kind of person he would turn out to be. It was clear, already when he was just a kid, how _weak_ he was. Just like his father. Maybe that’s something that runs in the _male_ side of the family.” She raised her glass towards Jimin, who felt his blood boiling once again.

“You have _no idea_ what weakness is. You know nothing of the strength your son possesses, the pain he has overcome, living with a mother like you?” Jimin practically spat out the last word, not even caring how he was speaking to her. There was no room for politeness now.

“You want to know what weakness really is? Weakness is bullying people. Weakness is constantly degrading people who you deem lower than yourself simply because of your own insecurities. Weakness is condemning anyone different from you, because deep down you’re scared of change. You’re scared of anything that threatens the perfection you tried so carefully to create after your own ideals. You’re so scared of it, that you ruined it yourself by disregarding anything that didn’t fit in, even your own son. That’s real weakness. You’re the week one, Jiwon.”

_“How dare you?!”_

Jiwon stood up abruptly, leaning forward over her desk, staring right into Jimin’s eyes.

“How_ dare_ you waltz in her after twenty years, acting like you belong, speaking of things which you know nothing about? You know nothing about our life, you know nothing about my son and you have no right to speak of the way I treat him!”

“_I_ have no right? _You_ have no right to speak the way you do of _anyone_! Especially my mother and myself!”

“Oh, is _that_ what this is about? I should have known.” Jiwon sneered, chuckling evilly. “Of course you would come to defend your whore of a mother. Pretending that you care about Taeil, when all you care about is yourself. You’re just like her.”

Jimin balled his fists at his side, doing everything in his power to not slap her.

“I’m proud to be like her. My mother was a wonderful woman, she knew how to be a loving and caring mother, even when we had nothing. It’s a miracle Taeil turned out to be as amazing as he is, growing up with such a cold and cruel person such as yourself. My mother knew how to treat her child. She knew how to accept me for what I am, and to let me pursue my own dreams. Never once was she disappointed in me. Saying that I am like her is a compliment.”

“Of course someone like you would see it as a good thing for someone to accept their child’s sinful choices. You’re probably proud of being gay or whatever you are. You probably want to lure Taeil into your disgusting lifestyle as well, just like you lot always do. You people are scum.”

She took a large swig from her glass, as Jimin regarded her for a second. Looked deeply at her, past the expensive makeup, past the wrinkles and creases caused by many years of hatred, past the fire in her eyes, and all he saw was a sad and cold existence.

“You know what, Jiwon?” He said, after taking a calming breath. “You can say all you want about me and my mother, even about Taeil, but it won’t change anything. Trying to make others feel inferior won’t make you superior to them. Because eventually people realize that your words mean nothing, they have no effect whatsoever. You can call us names, look down upon us, think of us as sinners, but that doesn’t actually harm us. I have a wonderful life! No matter how you think of me, doesn’t change the fact that I am an independent, successful young man with great friends and an amazing boyfriend who cares about me and, not that it matters, but he could ruin you in seconds, and your harsh words couldn’t save you from that. No matter what you think of Taeil, doesn’t change the fact that he is a happy young man, who will continue to live life however he wants. And no matter what you say about my mother won’t change the fact, that she was a better person than you could ever even dream of being. I know that, my father knows that, and even though you can deny it all you want, deep down you know it as well.” Jimin leaned forward again, face level with Jiwon.

“So go ahead. You can spend all day thinking hateful things to make yourself feel better, go and rant about us to your housestaff to try and hide your own weaknesses. You can spend all day roaming around in this big house, with your expensive decór, because that’s all your really have, isn’t it? Material goods you can show off, that make you feel like you actually mean something. The same way you always knock down others, to make yourself feel powerful. The truth is you have _nothing_. You _mean_ nothing. You and your words have no power over anyone. You have no strength, no empathy, no love or happiness. All you have is your money, this cold house and your sad, empty life. I would pity you.” He stood up straight again, brushing non-existent dust off his jacket.

“But I simply don’t care enough.”

Jiwon’s jaw dropped but before she could say another word, Jimin turned swiftly around, leaving her flabbergasted in her office, as he walked straight out of the old house, without looking back even once. 

“How did it go?” Jungkook asked, starting up the car as Jimin returned to the passenger seat, buckling himself in.

He exhaled deeply, leaning back, feeling like an enormous weight had been lifted off him, as if he was suddenly light as a feather. As if no matter what was thrown at him, he would just keep floating, nothing able to break him.

“It couldn’t have gone any better actually.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Jungkook smiled at his boyfriend, giving his hand a tight squeeze before returning it to the wheel, and finally leaving the driveway. “Let’s head home now, shall we?” 

“Yeah.” Jimin replied, turning to Jungkook, instantly feeling soft and calm just by looking at him.

_“Home.”_

_*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick note - the song Believer by Imagine Dragon is kinda like Jimin's "theme"! it's one of my all time fave songs and i feel like the lyrics really encompass his character!


	28. The Parents Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin and Jungkook attend the Jeon's party, where Jimin meets Jungkook's mother, and has an unexpected encounter.

“You haven’t told him about Yugyeom coming? Kook, the party is tomorrow!”

Jungkook glared at Taehyung, trying to shush him, as he looked over his shoulder, making sure that Jimin wasn’t nearby to hear anything. Fortunately he and Jin seemed to have wandered off to another part of the store.

“I haven’t exactly had the right opportunity.”

“Jungkook. You were with him for like 36 hours.” Taehyung deadpanned, to which the younger let out a sigh.

“I know... but he was already going through a lot, you know, with his father and brother and that god awful woman.”

“She was really that bad, huh?”

“Horrible.” Jungkook nodded, and continued with a small smile. “I’m telling you, seeing Jimin walk out of that house looking all confident, and pleased with himself was so satisfying. I still don’t know exactly what happened, but I know he finally gave her a piece of his mind, and I think it was some well needed closure.”

“At least he had a positive experience with his father and his brother.” Taehyung had been filled in on pretty much everything that had happened, and how Jimin had reconciled with half of his family and even met his half-brother’s boyfriend.

“Yeah, I could tell how happy he was about getting along with Taeil and the thought of forming an actual sibling relationship. His boyfriend was really nice too.”

Jungkook smiled at the memory of their brunch, and how it had been so calm and enjoyable, in contrast to how the previous night had ended.

“Don’t tell me you’re replacing me with a new best friend?” Taehyung brought his hand up to his chest, mock offended.

“You know, you and Jimin really do have a lot i common.” Jungkook commented, remembering how his boyfriend had made a similar joke in the car.

“Okay, I understand that you didn’t tell Jimin about Yugyeom while you were away.” Taehyung admitted, as he wide-eyed a flower patterned Gucci scarf. “But you still have time.”

“Look,” Jungkook spoke in a hushed voice, constantly making sure his boyfriend didn’t suddenly show up. “I just don’t know if it’s necessary, and if we bump into him tomorrow and Jimin asks me why I didn’t tell him, that’s what I will say.”

“And you’re not worried about Jinsoul?”

“Why would I be worried about her?” Jungkook asked, furrowing his eyebrows. “She’ll probably just be all over Yugyeom the whole time. Trust me, she will be too busy to concern herself with me and Jimin.”

“Well... okay then.” Taehyung sighed. “I guess you have it all figured out, huh?” he barely finished his sentence, before he saw someone in the corner of his eye and flashed a big smile. “_There_ you are! Where have you been?”

“Sorry we were gone for so long.” Jin replied as he and Jimin finally reached the other two, giving Taehyung a quick peck on the lips. “_Princess Minie_ here was taking forever looking at shoes.”

“Stop calling me a princess!” Jimin playfully slapped Jin’s arm.

“Then stop acting like one.” Jin retorted, offering the younger boy a sarcastically sweet smile. “What’s that you got there?” He asked, nodding towards the scarf, which Taehyung was now holding delicately onto.

“Oh, this? I was just looking at it.” He shrugged, obviously reluctant to put it back in place.

“It looks like you like it.” Jimin noticed, offering him a slightly confused look. “Why don’t you just get it? It’s not like you to just walk away from something you fancy.

Taehyung exchanged a look with Jungkook, before looking down at the scarf and then let out an exasperated sigh.

“I met a bet with Jungkook, that I wouldn’t buy any more accessories until next year.” Taehyung pouted which caused Jin to coo, and Jimin to slap Jungkook’s shoulder.

“Hey, what was that for?” Jungkook exclaimed rubbing his arm, although they all knew Jimin hadn’t actually hurt him. It was more of a symbolic gesture.

“I can’t believe you would make a bet like that!” Jimin replied crossing his arms over his chest. “You know how much Taehyung loves his scarves and jewellery!”

Jungkook just stared at Jimin, mouth open in disbelief.

“Well, it’s not like I forced him into it. Besides, shouldn’t you side with me, _your boyfriend_?”

“I side with fashion, Jungkook.” Jimin replied simply, and took the scarf from Taehyung. “You may not be able to buy it yourself, but that doesn’t mean someone else can’t buy it for you.”

Jimin gave Jungkook a triumphant look, which he simply rolled his eyes at, quietly muttering “it’s just a scarf”, which the others pretended they didn’t hear.

“Jimin, are you sure? I mean... it’s not exactly cheap.” Taehyung was fiddling nervously, not wanting Jimin to feel bad if he decided to take his offer back, once he saw the price.

“I can afford it, Taehyung. Besides I haven’t got your birthday present yet, so consider this an early gift.”

“Thank you, Minie.” Taehyung hugged the other boy tightly, suddenly acting all giddy as they went to find an outfit for Jungkook, which was one of the reasons they even went shopping that day.

Sooyoung had first invited Taehyung to go along with her and Nayeon, to pick up their dresses for the Jeon’s party. He had then invited Jin and Jimin, who proceeded to invite Jungkook, suggesting he could get a new outfit as well. Jimin had just been joking, knowing how Jungkook usually felt about buying a new outfit for every party, but surprisingly he had agreed.

Ever since he had started dating Jimin, he had obliged to dressing up more, much to Taehyung’s delight. Taehyung loved that Jimin had helped Jungkook break out of his fashion shell, and also changed his attitude towards meeting new people, in the same way that Jin loved how Jungkook helped Jimin realise that his past and the people in it didn’t define who he was now. The two boys had each tried to help their friends in the past, but it turned out that who they really needed was each other. 

“Where did Sooyoung go?” Jimin asked Taehyung as Jungkook was trying on a jacket.

“Her and Nayeon went to get something to eat. She said being excited about tomorrow made her hungry.”

“The way you keep talking about tomorrow makes me more nervous.” Jimin admitted, fiddling with his shopping bags.

For the last couple of weeks all Taehyung and Sooyoung had been talking about was the upcoming party. As if Jimin wasn’t already nervous about meeting Jungkook’s parents, they made it out to be “the event of the year”, which added more pressure to Jimin.

He hadn’t even considered that Sooyoung’s parents were going to be there, until she brought it up, but of course they would be, since Jungkook and Sooyoung had met each other through their parents. Not that Jimin was even sure that he would meet them, but he had a feeling that Sooyoung might want to introduce him, which meant more people to impress.

“Hey, you’re going to be fine.” Taehyung said, as if reading his mind. “Honestly, have you ever met someone who didn’t immediately like you?”

“Well, yeah, my current boyfriend.” Jimin replied, nodding towards the dressing room where Jungkook was.

“Jungkook always liked you.” Taehyung rolled his eyes. “He was just in denial, and didn’t want to accept his feelings so acted hostile towards you instead.”

“I’ll have to agree with Tae.” Jin piped up, deciding to join the conversation. “It was pretty obvious from the beginning that Jungkook felt something towards you. Something that wasn’t hate. Remember how I already called it back when we landed the deal with Sooyoung and Jiwoo? I told you, I felt the tension between you two and I didn’t tell you back then, but during the tasting, he did seem to be a bit reserved towards Seongwha, almost jealous.”

“Oh my god!” Taehyung exclaimed. “I had the _exact_ same conversation with Jungkook after our first appointment at your company! He acted really hostile towards Seongwha, and was totally fonding over Minie, honestly, it was always obvious that he actually liked you, I’m still surprised you didn’t believe him at first.”

“You really can be oblivious.” Jin nodded in agreement.

“Okay, I did not asked to be attacked like this.” Jimin said suddenly on the defense. “And can you really blame me? I still don’t know what everyone else apparently saw, but all I got in the beginning, was Jungkook insulting me or being offensive, and I’m sorry that I am a grown up person, who doesn’t act mean towards my crush.”

Taehyung and Jin were both silent for a few seconds, exchanging a glance, before Jin spoke up quietly.

“Well it was kind of obvious that you liked him back then too.”

Jimin was about to protest but before he could Jin continued.

“You can’t honestly be surprised? Namjoon and I always said we weren’t shocked when you guys got together, and how the mutual hostility always seemed fuelled by something else. You know we were all just waiting for it to happen.”

Jimin opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again, realising that he couldn’t actually deny what Jin had said and ended up pouting instead.

“Whatever, that’s not even the point.”

“It _is_ though.” Taehyung pointed out. “The only person you could name, who didn’t like you as soon as they met you, was just debunked. You’re a likeable person, Jimin, you have nothing to worry about.”

Before Jimin could reply, Jungkook stepped out of the dressing room, grabbing the older boy’s attention, as he turned around showing off his whole outfit. He couldn’t take his eyes off of him, mesmerised by how gorgeous he looked in the pretty jacket, wearing a plain white shirt in a soft material with ruffled cuffs. He looked like a fairytale prince, and Jimin could only imagine how he would look tomorrow with his hair done, and all shined up.

“What do you think?” Jungkook asked, as he studied himself in the mirror, trying to style his hair with his hands.

“I’m still surprised you picked that out for yourself and that you’re actually asking for someone else’s opinion.” Taehyung said nodding towards the outfit. “That being said, I think you look great! I would even say you look quite captivating. Sort of prince-like actually.”

“I was thinking the same.” Jimin added. “You look like you just stepped out of a fairytale.”

“I don’t know if that was the look I was going for, but I’m certainly not against it. Especially since you like it.” Jungkook turned back towards Jimin, with a charming smile.

“I like it too by the way.” Jin said, waving his hand. “Just in case you wanted my opinion as well.”

They knew Jin was just joking about not being heard, but Jungkook still acknowledged his opinion and thanked him for it.

“Sooyoung just texted asking where we are.” Taehyung informed them waving his phone in the air. “She’s right outside the shop with Nayeon, I’ll go get them.”

“I’ll come along.” Jin quickly followed his boyfriend out from the dressing room area, leaving Jimin and Jungkook alone.

“A prince, huh?” Jungkook was patting the suit down with his hands, looking at himself from every angle, not noticing Jimin walking up to him, until he was hugging him from behind, smiling at him through the mirror.

“_My_ fairytale prince.”

“Would that make you my princess?” Jungkook chuckled as he turned his head towards Jimin, who had rested his chin on the younger’s shoulder.

“That’s the second time I have been called princess in one day, but for some reason it’s a lot sweeter coming from you.”

Jungkook swiftly turned around, so they were face to face, arms around Jimin’s waist, the older one locking his hands behind his neck.

“People are staring.” Jimin whispered, noticing the looks from the corner of his eye.

“I don’t care.” Jungkook replied, leaning in just a tad closer, but it was enough that Jimin could feel his breath on his skin, the warmth radiating from him.

“Whether a princess or a prince, a fairy or an angel or whatever fairytale creature, you’re beautiful.” He let out a sigh as he caressed Jimin’s cheek, studying his features so intensely that Jimin felt his heart rate increase. “Absolutely breathtaking.”

“If you don’t stop looking at me like that, I’m going to end up wrinkling this jacket before you even pay for it.”

“Is that a threat?” Jungkook quirked his eyebrow, a small smirk on his face.

“Consider it more of a promise.”

Just as Jungkook was about to lean in, he heard a voice behind him.

“We really can’t leave you guys alone for even a minute, can we?” Taehyung let out a long sigh. Jungkook turned to see both him and Jin, Sooyoung and Nayeon in tow, hands full of shopping bags.

“I think it’s adorable that they can’t keep their hands off each other.” Sooyoung said, smiling at the couple who had slightly red cheeks.

“I didn’t sign up for excessive PDA today.” Jin had his hands on his hips, the sight enough to make Jimin laugh if he hadn’t still been flustered from a minute ago.

Nayeon scoffed loudly at his comment.

“You should keep that in mind next time you and Taehyung decide to get raunchy while we’re all watching a movie.”

“I resent that.” Taehyung replied, crossing his arms and standing next to Jin, who was still in the same position as before, the two of them quite an amusing sight.

“_I_ resent that fact that everyone around me is coupling up.”

“If it really bothers you, no one is stopping you from dating, Nayeon.” Sooyoung tried to be the peacemaker as usual, earning yet another scoff from her sister.

“As if it’s _that_ easy to get a decent partner. Everyone is always asking me _‘how can you be single, you’re so pretty, you’re so funny, you’re so amazing’_, well then date me! I’m living proof that being bisexual, pretty and fun doesn’t necessarily make it easier to find someone.”

“Maybe you’re just blind to people that show interest in you. Sometimes they’re right in front of you.” Jungkook said, thinking of one person in particular, who Taehyung had mentioned a while back.

“Well, if someone likes someone else, they should just come out and say it then. Why wait for the other person to figure it out? That’s just a waste of time.”

Nayeon’s comment made both Taehyung and Jin look pointedly at Jungkook and Jimin.

“I couldn’t agree more.” Jin said, Taehyung nodding next to him.

“Anyways,” Sooyoung said loudly, desperate to change the subject. “That’s a very nice outfit, Jungkook!”

*

“So _this_ is your house?”

Jimin was in awe, as they drove up the driveway, the sun setting behind the roof of the luxurious mansion looming in front of them. It was by far the largest mansion in this area, and he had been right. Jimin’s father’s house was hardly a mansion compared to this, that much had been clear as they had approached the big black and gold gates. It looked like something out of a movie, with its white pillars and many windows, a fancy, white, marble fountain in front of the stairs, that led up to the double doors.

There stood two people on each side of the door, a young man and a young woman, undoubtedly there to welcome guests. Knowing that Jungkook came from a wealthy family was one thing, seeing that wealth with his own eyes was a whole other thing, and there was a part of him that couldn’t help but, once again, notice the significant difference in their upbringing. It was a very small part though. An insignificant one that he could easily brush off and ignore.

“It’s my _parents’_ house.” Jungkook replied as they pulled up to the valet, the place seeming even bigger and more intimidating up close. “Not mine.” 

Jungkook had a small smile on his face, but there was a tone of seriousness in his voice.

“Taehyung texted me that he’s already here. Sooyoung and Jiwoo are on their way.” Jungkook put his phone away and grabbed Jimin’s hand as they walked towards the steps, but just before they reached them, the older one was swiftly jerked away as Jungkook pulled him to the side, standing behind a large lion statue out of view from the front door.

“Jungkook, what - “

Jimin’s words were quickly cut off, as Jungkook pressed his lips against his in a deep kiss. He was taken by surprise at first, but quickly returned the kiss, holding onto the front of Jungkook’s jacket, as the other’s arms sneaked around him.

When they finally pulled apart, Jimin was slightly out of breath, and could feel the heat on his cheeks, hoping it would fade by the time they entered the place. Or he could always blame the redness on the chilly wind, although that might not explain Jungkook’s slightly swollen lips. Jimin took a mental note to try not to get so carried away, and lay off the lip-biting when they were in a public place.

“What was that for?” He asked, straightening out his suit jacket, and re-adjusting the brooch by his chest, making sure everything was in order. 

“Well, I probably won’t be able to do something like that once we go in there.” Jungkook nodded towards the mansion. “And I just couldn’t wait all night, with you looking like that.” 

Jimin felt his cheeks reddening again, his eyes softening as he looked up at his boyfriend who was smiling fondly down at him. He wondered if he would ever get used to Jungkook complimenting him or if he would always turn into a blushing mess at his sweet words.

“You have no idea how irresistible you are.” Jungkook tilted his head slightly, letting out a soft sigh as he stared at the boy in front of him, playing with a few strands of blonde hair.

“Well, luckily I have you to remind me.”

“And I always will.” Jungkook took a hold of Jimin’s hand again, and looked like he was about to say something more but stopped himself, and Jimin was left wondering as they finally walked up the steps.

“Good evening, Mr. Jeon.” Both the woman and man greeted him simultaneously as they opened the doors for them. Jungkook politely greeted them back, pondering for a second if he should introduce Jimin, but before he had the chance, he was pulled inside by Taehyung.

“Finally, you guys are here!”

Jungkook noticed the absence of Jimin’s hand, and quickly turned to find the other boy. Jimin was frozen in place, right inside the doors, completely awestruck as he was looking around, taking in everything around him. From the white marble floors, heels clicking loudly on them, and the grand white staircase, to the glass and crystal chandelier hanging from the high ceiling, the elaborate drapes on the windows and expensive looking paintings on the wall.

“Wow.” He muttered, letting out a breath.

Jungkook walked over to him, which snapped him out of his daze, as he gave the younger an incredulous look.

“You grew up _here_?”

He could barely imagine the Jungkook he knew, old flannels and messy hair, in his small, cozy apartment, living in this place which screamed the opposite of everything Jungkook was.

Surprisingly, though, it wasn’t a cold place. It was much larger than his father’s house, much more elaborate decorations, cold materials such as glass, gold and crystal but it emanated warmth, warmth from all the love that had been shared there. The love between Jungkook’s parents and their love towards him, which he returned. A love that was severely lacking in Jimin’s childhood home for the first six years. 

“Is that so hard to believe?” Jungkook snaked his arm around Jimin’s waist, pulling him further inside.

“To be honest, it kind of is.” Jimin let out a chuckle and now that he had admired the surroundings, he decided to take a look at the people around him.

There weren’t that many people here in the entrance hall, but he could hear soft music coming from an open door, down a small hallway to their right, although he couldn’t see much from where they were standing.

So far the people he had seen were mostly middle-aged, only a few young people, all dressed to the nines, mostly in high-end brands. Being in the line of work he was, it was easy enough for Jimin to quickly spot which designer a specific clothing item was from. After doing a quick scan, his eyes finally landed on Taehyung.

“Hey, Tae. You look very fetching tonight, and you wore the scarf! Very pretty. Love your earrings by the way.”

“Thank you!” Taehyung replied beaming, as he casually touched the soft fabric around his neck. “And likewise. By the way, I was just talking to your mother, Kook, she’s very excited to meet Jimin.”

Jungkook and Jimin exchanged a glance. Jimin knew this was going to happen sooner or later, it was, after all, one of the main reasons why he came along tonight - to meet Jungkook’s parents. There was really no point in postponing it, waiting any longer wouldn’t exactly prepare him anymore. He could wait several days and still not feel prepared enough. Could you blame him for being nervous? He had never met any partner’s parents before, and even though he had only heard good things about the Jeon’s, there was always that little worry in the back of his head.

“Are you ready, baby?” Jungkook asked, grasping Jimin’s hand tightly.

“As ready as I will ever be.” Jimin sighed, but gave Jungkook an assuring smile as they walked towards the door, he had previously been eyeing.

Soon enough they found themselves inside a large ballroom, the insides clearly matching the exterior of the mansion. Jimin looked up at the ceiling, admiring the mural depicting a blue sky with white floating clouds. There were beautiful chandeliers in here too, and doors leading to what must be the backyard, lined one side of the room, windows lining the other side, the soft glow from the sunset creating a golden light. It was one of the most beautiful rooms Jimin had ever been in.

The music was a little louder in here, but not too loud that you couldn’t talk calmly with each other. Studying the different people standing around the room, Jimin was reminded of his father’s party. Just bigger. Overall more expensive.

He spotted a few familiar faces in the crowd. Nayeon was standing to one corner, a glass of champagne in her hand, chatting to another young girl, whom he didn’t know. He also recognized Jiwoo’s brother, Changbin, from Sooyoung’s first appointment and the Halloween party. It was in the same second that he realized, he had no idea what Jungkook’s parents looked like. He had seen a few photos of them at Jungkook’s place, but had never really looked at them for longer than a passing glance, which he regretted now. It would have been easier, if he knew who to look out for.

Just then Taehyung leaned in to Jungkook.

“I’m not sure where your father is, but if you’re looking for your mother.” He pointed towards a small group of people by one of the windows, and Jimin following his line of sight, finally spotted her.

He wasn’t sure what it was that set her apart from the two other women, she was talking to, but something in him told him that she was Jungkook’s mother. She had short, dark brown hair, and friendly eyes that sparkled in the same way Jungkook’s did. A small smile adorned her face as she listened to another woman speak, the same expression Jungkook sometimes had. Yes, she was definitely his mother.

“Jimin.”

He realized that he had been staring, and quickly turned to his boyfriend instead.

“Do you want to go say hi? Because we can wait a bit if you want.”

Jimin felt something in his stomach. Not butterflies, no, it was a different kind of excitement. He tried taking a deep, steadying breath but it didn’t make a difference, and he figured, the only way to get rid of this feeling was to face what it was that made him feel like this. 

“No, I’m ready. Now.” He smiled to Jungkook, and let him lead the way.

Almost as if she could sense her son, Jungkook’s mother turned towards the pair, as they were approaching, eyes landing first on Jungkook, then on Jimin, her expression full of interest. She turned back to the group of people, saying something, to which they all nodded and walked away, but not without glancing towards the two boys, eyes curious.

Finally they were standing in front of her, and the strangest thing happened. Well, it was strange to Jimin at least. In stead of greeting her son first, and then being introduced to Jimin, she turned to the blonde boy at once.

“Hello, you must be Jimin.”

He was taken by surprise, obviously not expecting her to greet him first, and had to mentally slap himself to quickly regain his posture, as he bowed in greeting.

“Good evening. Yes, Jimin. I’m Park Jimin.”

Jimin groaned internally, at his babbling and wanted to disappear then and there. Not exactly the first impression he was looking to make, but Jungkook’s mother just chuckled lowly.

“It’s nice to meet you, Jimin. I’m Jeon Miyoung, Jungkook’s mother.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” Jimin replied, silently praising himself for being able to form a coherent sentence.

“Jungkook.” She turned towards her son, pulling him into a quick hug, before pulling back and looking at him closely. “Well, you look lovely. I don’t think I have seen you wearing something like this since... well, ever. It’s a nice change from the black suit you usually wear. I can’t help but suspect, _you_ had something to do with this.” She turned to Jimin with a smile.

“I admit, I did joke about him buying a new outfit, but he actually chose this all by himself.”

“Why are you talking about me, like I’m some kid who needs to have my clothes picked out for me?” Jungkook pouted, looking very much like a stubborn child.

“Can you blame me, son? You have worn the same black suit for the last 3 years, only changing up, because you grew out of the other black suit you wore before that one. Then you show up wearing this, with a boyfriend , who works with fashion, and dressed like that. I think anyone would make that connection.”

Jimin blushed slightly, when she had referred to his own outfit, trying not to beam too much with pride. It didn’t matter how often people complimented his style, he always welcomed it. He was also amused how Jungkook and his mother had a sort of casual relationship, as they were now lowly bickering back and forth about Jungkook’s change in style.

“I have to say I was surprised when Jungkook asked me about bringing a date tonight.” Miyoung finally turned back to Jimin. “Pleasantly surprised of course. He hasn’t exactly had many serious relationships, but the way he spoke of you. Well, I could tell you make him very happy.”

Jimin smiled shyly, as Jungkook groaned lowly, as if he was a school boy, who his mother had just embarrassed in front of his crush.

“Oh, well the feeling is mutual. Your son is.. he’s a fine, young man. One of the kindest and caring people I have ever met. At least once you get past that cold-seeming exterior.”

Jimin lightly shoved Jungkook teasingly, who couldn’t contain his smile at hearing Jimin speak of him like that to someone else. The two boys didn’t notice his mother’s fond expression as she observed them.

“He makes me very, very happy. And he has taught me many things about myself, for which I am very grateful.”

Jimin was looking lovingly at Jungkook, who suddenly felt his cheeks heating up under his stare. That didn’t happen very often, since Jimin tended to be the shy one, always melting under the many sweet words Jungkook would send his way daily.

“I think you both have a good influence on each other. My son’s happiness is very important to me, Jimin, and I can tell you care about him.”

Jimin nodded with a smile in response, suddenly noticing that his earlier nervousness had somehow vanished. He hadn’t even noticed when exactly that had happened.

“My husband is looking very much forward to meeting you as well.”

And there it was again.

“Although, I am not quite sure where he has run off to at this moment.” She craned her neck obviously looking for Jungkook’s father in the crowd. “Oh well, I’m sure he will show up, eventually.” She offered Jimin a slightly apologetic smile. “He tends to sometimes disappear for a bit during these events. I’m sure we will get to talk more later on, but if you will excuse me, I have some business to attend to.”

Jimin noticed that she was looking at a couple who had just entered the room, and figured they must be business partners.

“That’s Ha Seongho, and his wife Choi Haesook. They’re always the most generous donators at my parent’s charity events.” Jungkook told Jimin in a whisper, before his mother quickly greeted them goodbye with another charming smile of hers. Jimin had almost forgot the fact that this was a charity party.

“So, how exactly does the charity thing work?” Jimin asked, curiously, since the most charity events he heard about held auctions or sold off tickets.

“Well everyone who accepts the invitation to the party, pays a fee beforehand, set by my parents, all the proceedings going directly to the charity. Sort of like when charity concerts sell tickets. Also I don’t know if you noticed, but there are pamphlets placed around provided by the charity, which people are expected to look through, which also contains information on how to donate. It’s not like anyone actually checks if people donate or not, but my parents are very respected people, and most of the charities they have supported, do confirm large donations coming in after these events.” 

Jimin now noticed the small tables around the room, with pretty floral arrangements, each of them accompanied by a stack of pamphlets, and sure enough, he noticed quite a few people either reading through them, holding one in their hand, or even sticking up from a pocket.

“Wait.” Jimin suddenly exclaimed, thinking of something. “I didn’t pay any fee to come here tonight.”

“Well, you couldn’t have since you didn’t receive an official invitation with all the information. I didn’t exactly receive an invitation either, but I always donate an amount along with my parents. I included your fee in that.”

Jimin stared at Jungkook wide-eyed. He had no idea that Jungkook had already donated, and on top of that paid for him.

“Jungkook, I... I could have paid for myself, if you had told me.”

He wasn’t upset in any way, but he wished Jungkook had at least told him about it.

“You can still make your own donation.” Jungkook said, grabbing a pamphlet from a nearby table, offering it to Jimin, who’s eyes widened when he saw the charity.

“I have to say I’m very impressed that someone as influential as your parents would openly support this charity. I can’t say that I’m surprised though. With a son like you, I knew your parents would be great people.”

“Then what were you so nervous about?” Jungkook hugged him from behind, not too tightly though, they were at a fancy party and he didn’t want to be inappropriate as the hosts’ son.

“I think people are always nervous when they’re meeting someone’s parents. It’s like an unwritten rule.”

“I think it went great though.” Jungkook said, his mouth close to Jimin’s ear, making the older boy shiver slightly and squirm out of his grip, turning around to face him instead. Much like Jungkook had done at the clothes shop.

“Your mother seems like a great person.”

“I know, isn’t she?” Taehyung’s voice took the two boys by surprise as they hadn’t seen him approach them. “I was watching your meeting by the way, from over there.” He pointed to a corner of the room. “It looked like it went perfect!”

He handed each of the boys a glass of champagne, which they gladly accepted. “I told you Jimin, she’s such a sweetheart!”

“You are way too familiar with my mother.” Jungkook grumbled, taking a sip, and sighing contently. “Actually Jimin,” he said with an apologetic tone. “Would you mind staying with Taehyung for a few minutes? I just have to excuse myself to the bathroom.”

“Oh.” Jimin was a little reluctant at first, but he figured it would be fine since he was with Taehyung. Besides he couldn’t exactly deny Jungkook a natural human need. “Okay, go ahead. I’ll stay here with Tae.”

“I’ll be back in a minute.” Jungkook gave him a quick peck on the cheek, before quickly walking off.

Staying with Taehyung turned out to be quite amusing. He would tell Jimin about the different people in the room, who they were, how they were acquainted to the Jeon’s, who were nice and who were a bit too stuck up. They also couldn’t help but comment on some of the various outfits.

Just as Jimin was admiring a beautiful Armani suit, he heard a voice call to him close-by.

“Jimin.”

He turned to the source, his eyes widening in surprise, recognizing the owner instantly. To be honest he would recognize her anywhere, her looks not the type you easily forgot.

_Jung Jinsoul_.

She was just as pretty as at the Halloween party, the same long blonde hair, done nicely, wearing a simple, but pretty, black and white outfit. Jimin then remembered that she had mentioned hers and Jungkook’s families being friends, so it would make sense that she was invited tonight.

He waved back to her, and she waved him over.

“Where are you going?” Taehyung asked, as Jimin started walking away.

“To say hi to Jinsoul?”

Jimin didn’t notice the slight glare or hint of worry in Taehyung’s eyes, but Jimin also didn’t know the things that Taehyung did. All he knew about Jinsoul was that she was friends with Sooyoung, and seemed like a kind person.

“Don’t you think we should stay here and wait for Jungkook?”

“I’m sure it will be fine.” Jimin said, slightly confused why Taehyung was acting like this. “It’s his parent’s party, and it would be rude to ignore her.”

Before Taehyung could stop him, Jimin walked over to Jinsoul greeting her with a smile.

“Hey Jinsoul, how are you?”

“Good, thank you. I had heard from Sooyoung that you were coming tonight. It’s nice to see you again.”

Jimin remembered their last encounter and suddenly felt a bit awkward.

“Look, Jimin.” She touched his shoulder lightly. “I’m sorry about last time. I had no idea that you and Jungkook were like... a thing, back then.”

“Oh... we weren’t really.” Jimin said shyly rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s okay, you couldn’t really have known and I didn’t exactly reject you.”

“Well, you two make such a cute couple.” Jinsoul said, smiling sweetly, before her gaze travelled to somewhere, or rather someone, behind him, a big smile forming on her face, a glint in her eyes.

If Jimin had looked closer, or maybe known her better, he would have noticed it was more of a smirk, the glint with a hint of mischievousness.

Curious to see who Jinsoul was waving at, he turned around and was face to face with someone he had never seen before, but who still seemed familiar. Sort of like when you have heard about someone, and you’re therefore able to recognize them, even though he had no idea who this was.

Jimin deemed them to be around the same age. He was quite tall, with striking black hair, and dark eyes, wearing a black turtleneck, covered by a black jacket, collar lined with shiny red rhinestones and beading. It was a fancy, but classy outfit, much like something Jimin would wear himself. He had a small smile on his face, curiosity in his eyes as he glanced down at Jimin.

Just as he was about to open his mouth, Jimin heard Jinsoul’s voice.

“Oh Jimin... _have you met Yugyeom?_” 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorryy for not replying to all the comments on the last chapter as usual, but i have been very distracted lately! I really do appreciate them though so ty very much!
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter (and perhaps any expectations or guesses for what's coming up??)
> 
> visuals on twt! :)


	29. The Parents Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin is caught up in his thoughts and finds himself lost, but meets an interesting man who offers him some advice. Jungkook lets his true feelings be known.

_“...have you met Yugyeom?” _

The words kept ringing in Jimin’s ears, as he stared at the tall boy in front of him. Yugyeom. Jungkook’s ex, Yugyeom. Jungkook’s first love, Yugyeom. The one person who had cared about Jungkook, when everyone else at his school had been against him.

_Yugyeom._

As Jimin took in the other boy’s appearance, studying every little detail, from his perfectly shaped cupid’s bow to the exact colour of his brown eyes, other words started forming in his head. Words he had heard before.

Some of the words he had heard from Jinsoul

_“Yugyeom is one of my best friends… he still asks me about Jungkook.”_

_“It_ _´s normal to still think about him. They were each other´s first loves, after all.”_

Other words he had heard from Jungkook.

_“Yugyeom was handsome, kind, funny and smart.”_

_“He was going to university across the county... My parents threw this going away party... I ended up crying when we said goodbye.”_

_“I know what it feels like to be in love.”_

It was easy to see why Jungkook had formed a crush on Yugyeom, if the way he looked now was any indicator of how he had looked back then. He was a very attractive young man, and everything about him was the opposite of Jimin.

Yugyeom was tall, Jimin was... well, _less_ tall. Yugyeom had black hair, Jimin was blonde. Yugyeom was all sharp lines and edges, could only be described as handsome, while Jimin was usually described as having a more… delicate beauty. At least according to what people usually said.

Suddenly Jimin felt dizzy, and had to blink a few times, lightly shaking his head in order to properly hear the fuzzy words that were being spoken to him.

“... must be Jungkook’s new boyfriend? I have heard a lot about you.”

Yugyeom had a pretty voice, Jimin noted. Lighter than he had expected, but not near as light as Jimin’s. He was smiling down at Jimin, a small smile, tentative and curious. It was almost as if he was sort of examining the other boy, albeit discreetly. Jimin wondered if Yugyeom was aware that Jimin knew who he was. Something about the way the taller boy only held eye contact for less than a second, eyes darting to the floor more than once, told Jimin that he was in fact aware of everything. There was a small sort of awkward tension that could really only stem from meeting your ex’s new boyfriend.

The shorter boy greeted Yugyeom briefly, tried to smile politely, hoping it didn’t look too fake. Jimin couldn’t help but wonder how Yugyeom had heard about him. It couldn’t have been from Jungkook, could it? No, that would mean that they had talked and Jungkook hadn’t mentioned anything about that. Much like he hadn’t mentioned Yugyeom even coming tonight. Maybe he didn’t know that he was coming. Yes, that must be it, Jimin thought. It was the only explanation. Yugyeom must have heard about Jimin from Jinsoul, after all she did say that Yugyeom still asked her about Jungkook.

“Jimin, are you okay?” Jinsoul asked, slight look of concern on her face. “You seem kind of unwell.”

_Was it that obvious?_

“I’m fine.” Jimin croaked, cursing himself internally, and quickly cleared his throat. “I’m okay really. Just a bit... surprised, I guess.” He admitted, not seeing any reason as to why he should go through the trouble of making up some excuse. And it wasn’t exactly a lie. He was very surprised to see Yugyeom tonight.

Jinsoul’s eyes flitted back and forth between the two boys, before a look of realization formed on her face and she let out a small “oh”.

“You didn’t know that Yugyeom was coming tonight?”

Jimin shook his head, Jinsoul and Yugyeom sharing a weird look.

“I was sure Jungkook would have told you. Well, he probably meant to, it must have... slipped his mind.” Jinsoul said with an apologetic smile, that Jimin didn’t like one bit. “I’m sure he had his reasons.”

“Or maybe he didn’t know.” Jimin said with as much conviction as he could muster, although he wasn’t quite sure if he was trying to convince them or himself.

Another look shared between the two, this time doubtful.

“Actually, my parents told me, that Mrs. Jeon had told Jungkook about me attending, just in order to make sure he would be okay with it, even though we parted on good terms.” Yugyeom noticed the look on Jimin’s face at this new piece of information and quickly added. “But you know, he could have forgotten. Maybe he has been busy lately.”

“Yeah.” Jimin replied absent-mindedly, his thoughts running wild. “The last couple weeks have been a bit hectic. When exactly did he find out?”

“Well, I don’t really know.” Yugyeom answered, rubbing the back of his neck. “I told my parents last month, once I knew that I would be visiting. But Jungkook could have found out just recently.”

“You know, his mother probably told him when she invited him.” Jinsoul offered, just making things worse.

Jungkook had visited his parents to hear about the event over three weeks ago, which gave him plenty of time to tell Jimin, and he doubted his boyfriend would simply have forgotten something like that. So what reason could he possibly have for not telling him?

“Jimin.”

He heard a familiar voice behind him and quickly turned around, welcoming Taehyung. His tone had sounded inquisitive, even a bit worried.

“Oh, hey Tae.” Jimin let out in a soft voice, mind still pre-occupied, racing with all sorts of unwelcome thoughts about Jungkook and Yugyeom.

“Sorry for not joining you earlier.” The taller apologized, eyes glancing between Jinsoul and Yugyeom. Even though they had never met, Taehyung easily recognized him from the pictures he had seen, and seeing the look on Jimin’s face made him scowl at Jinsoul. Of course it could be a coincidence that she had called Jimin over, just when Yugyeom arrived, but for some reason Taehyung doubted that.

“I ran into Nayeon and she wouldn’t stop talking.” He stood close to Jimin’s side, most of all wanting to just pull him aside and reassure both himself and Jimin that everything was alright, the expression on the blonde boy’s face making him worry, and wonder what the three had been talking about.

“Taehyung. Pleasure as always.” Jinsoul’s voice was too sweet to be genuine, much as the smile on her face, which Taehyung returned with a fake smile of his own.

“Jinsoul. You look lovely tonight.”

That much was true enough. As much as Taehyung wasn’t fond of Jinsoul at all, being aware of her scheming against Jungkook when they were younger, he couldn’t help but admire how beautiful she always looked. Jungkook had assured Taehyung more than once, that Jinsoul wasn’t a bad person, she just resented Jungkook, and was generally nice to everyone else, but Taehyung had made up his own mind about her. Fashionable as she was, the two of them simply didn’t click and never would. Even though he tried, Taehyung realized that you couldn’t be friends with everyone.

“Kim Taehyung.” Yugyeom looked thoughtful for a minute before looking up in recognition. “Oh, Jungkook’s best friend? I knew I had heard that name before.”

“Best friend after Sooyoung, of course.” Taehyung replied, eyeing the other boy warily, since he didn’t quite know what sort of intentions Yugyeom had, if any at all. “I don’t believe we have had the pleasure of meeting yet.”

“Oh, I’m Kim Yugyeom. My parents are old friend of the Jeon’s. They asked if I could attend tonight’s party since I just got to town yesterday and have to leave again tomorrow.”

Taehyung, much like Jimin, couldn’t help but wonder if Yugyeom had any idea that Taehyung very well knew he was more than just a son of the Jeon’s friends.

“You know I have heard many things about you.”

“Oh?” Taehyung quirked his eyebrow curiously.

“Yes, my friends back here are always telling me great stories about Kim Taehyung. You’re quite the popular guy.”

Jimin’s mind wandered back to a few minutes ago, when Yugyeom had mentioned hearing about Jimin, and he realized that there was no reason why Jungkook should have been the one to mention him. Yugyeom obviously knew a lot of people in their circle of friends, and could have heard about “Jungkook’s new boyfriend” from anyone.

Even if Jungkook wasn’t one to talk much, his two best friends were known socialites and word did get around quickly in this sort of society. At least that gave him a tiny bit of reassurance, even if he was still curious as to why Jungkook didn’t say anything about him coming. Where was Jungkook anyway? He couldn’t possibly still be in the restroom.

“Like I said, I’m flying back out to New York tomorrow, but I would love to get together when I move back, maybe go out for a drink sometime.”

Jimin was abruptly pulled from his thoughts, his head snapping towards Yugyeom.

“Move back? Back _where_ exactly?”

Jimin recalled Jinsoul mentioning Yugyeom moving back, when they were talking at at the Halloween party but he hadn’t given much thought as to where he would be moving. He just figured he would be moving back to wherever he lived before he moved to New York, which was far away from them. However, his proposal to meet up with Taehyung, suggested otherwise.

Taehyung had scooted closer to Jimin, although the smaller boy didn’t notice, too bust waiting for Yugyeom’s answer.

“Well, Jinsoul actually helped me find this great place close to Sooyoung and her fiancé. She was even lucky enough to find an apartment there as well, so we’ll all be close to each other.”

Yugyeom was smiling, blissfully unaware of everything going on around him. The sneaky smile on Jinsoul’s face, Taehyung rolling his eyes because of course Jinsoul found two apartments next to each other, and Jimin feeling like this was all too much at once.

Jungkook’s ex, no Jungkook’s _first love_ was here, at his parent’s party. Jungkook knew he would be there, yet he hadn’t told Jimin. Not only that, but he was moving to town, and Jimin wouldn’t be surprised if Jungkook had known about that as well.

His head was starting to hurt, and he couldn’t think clearly. His thoughts were all jumbled together, once again making him dizzy. He felt as if the floor was giving way under him, as he tried taking a deep breath to steady himself, but to no avail, the air didn’t seem to want to find its way to his lungs.

“I... uh... I...” He couldn’t even get the words out, but he knew he needed to leave.

“Jimin?” Tae had worry all over his features, laying his hand on the smaller boy’s shoulder, trying to meet his gaze. “Jimin what’s wrong?”

“I just... I need a moment, excuse me.” He managed to get out, before turning to leave, shaking Taehyung’s hand off him as he had grabbed his elbow to follow him.

“Taehyung, please.” Jimin turned back to look at him with pleading eyes. “I want to be alone right now.”

Taehyung was still holding on to him, reluctant to let go, thinking he definitely shouldn’t be alone right now.

“Look... I’m fine, okay?” Jimin tried to convince him further. “I just need some air. That’s all.”

“Are you sure?” Taehyung’s grip had loosened but he hadn’t completely let go yet. He knew that no matter what Jimin said, he certainly was not totally okay, but he also didn’t want to overstep the other boy’s boundaries.

Jimin nodded in response, and Taehyung, still not convinced that he was doing the right thing, let go of his elbow watching as Jimin walked away quickly.

*

Things had gone pretty well so far, Jungkook thought to himself as he left the restroom to return to the party and Jimin. The first meeting with his mother had been positive and he had a good feeling about the rest of the evening as well. All he had to do now was find out where his father was hiding out.

Just as he was about to enter the ballroom, he heard a voice calling out to him and turned to see Sooyoung and Jiwoo approaching, wearing what looked like matching outfits, Sooyoung in white, Jiwoo in black.

“Sooyoung!” He greeted his best friend with a hug as usual, happy that she was finally here. He also figured Jimin would feel more comfortable, having more people around that he knew.

“You two look great.

Sooyoung and Jiwoo looked at him in surprise, since Jungkook usually wasn’t the type of person to comment on people’s looks, as much as his friends tended to do.

“Thank you... and you look even better than you did in the shop.” Sooyoung commented gesturing towards the jacket she had seen him try on.

“Where’s Jimin?” Jiwoo asked, trying to look over Jungkook’s shoulder to see if she could spot the blonde boy somewhere in the huge ballroom behind him.

“Oh he’s with Taehyung. I was just using the restroom.”

Jungkook filled them in on the evening so far, how the meeting with his mother had gone, and how much he was looking forward to Jimin meeting his father as well, once he found him.

As soon as they entered the ballroom to find Jimin and Taehyung, the three of them were pulled aside by Sooyoung’s parents who were eager to speak to Jungkook, since they hadn’t seen him for quite a while. They were especially curious about his boyfriend who Sooyoung had talked so fondly of, urging him to introduce them later in the evening.

It soon became clear that finding his way back to Jimin would take longer than expected, as once he had moved on from Sooyoung’s parents he was hijacked by one of his father’s business partners who wanted to talk to him about a graphic design project for his company. He was of course interested but he didn’t really want to think about work tonight.

Finally he was able to excuse himself, and to his delight, spotted Taehyung nearby staring off in the direction of the door, but he couldn’t see what he was looking at.

Figuring he would still be with Jimin, he walked towards him but as he got closer he realized something was very wrong. Close to Taehyung stood Jung Jinsoul, and standing next to her, someone who he hadn’t seen in five years but would recognize anywhere.

_Kim Yugyeom._

It was in the same moment he realized Jimin was nowhere to be seen, and looking between the three people, a sense of dread immediately took over him, as he rushed over to Taehyung. 

“Jungkook, where on earth have you been?” Taehyung asked, turning towards the younger boy as soon as he had seen him in the corner of his eye.

“I got caught up with Sooyoung, and her parents, and my father’s business partners. You know how these parties are, Taehyung.” Jungkook barely even spared Jinsoul or Yugyeom a glance right now, Jimin the only thing on his mind.

“It doesn’t matter now, Taehyung, where is Jimin?”

*

Jimin had no idea where he was right now. As he had left the ballroom he hadn’t paid attention to where he was going, simply letting his feet carry him away, as his thoughts consumed him, and now he found himself in a hallway of sorts.

It resembled the entryway, with pillars, a large, expensive looking chandelier, a grand staircase, and art-adorned walls. Taehyung had mentioned that Mrs. Jeon was interested in all sorts of art, and had probably been in charge of decorating the place.

Jimin took a moment to catch his breath, realizing that he had been walking quite fast, almost as if he had been running away and to his relief, he spotted a fancy chair. He wasn’t actually sure if it was for sitting or for decoration, since he knew rich people sometimes bought things like his just to look at, but he couldn’t really be bothered right now and sat down letting out a long sigh. This was not what he had expected to happen tonight. Everything had been going perfectly fine, and then that Kim Yugyeom had to show up.

What on earth was Jungkook thinking, not telling Jimin about it beforehand? Didn’t he think Jimin would want to know something like that? Was he hoping they wouldn’t run into him? Was he deliberately going to keep Yugyeom a secret?

And now he was going to be living in the same city as them. Yugyeom was Jungkook’s first love, and like Jinsoul had said, that had to mean something. What if Jungkook saw him again after all those years, and all his feelings from back then came back? It would make sense for Jungkook to get back together with Yugyeom. Two high school lovers, together again after being separated for years. How romantic, Jimin thought to himself. Much more romantic than his and Jimin’s story. A wedding consultant with a sad past, and a graphic designer from a rich family, finding his own way. Nobody wanted to hear about that.

Jungkook and Yugyeom came from the same type of background, they understood each other, and they already knew each other, making everything so much easier. God knows things had never been easy with Jimin. Maybe Jungkook would get tired of always having to deal with his pent up emotions. He wouldn’t blame him if he did.

Being so caught up in his thoughts, Jimin didn’t notice the presence of someone else, giving him a curious glance and walking up to him, his voice startling the young boy.

“Good evening. The party boring you?”

Jimin looked up, eyes widening in surprise, and upon seeing the middle-aged man in a black suit, quickly got up from the chair, bowing to the taller man.

“Oh... good evening, sir!”

The older man had a serious look on his face, but seeing Jimin’s flustering, relaxed into a small smile.

“I must admit I didn’t expect to see anyone else all the way over here, so far away from the party. Especially sitting all alone. You seemed very deep in thought, as well.”

Jimin was worried he might get in trouble, wandering around the place on his own, especially since few of the other guests would be able to recognize him.

“I’m sorry, I seem to have gotten lost. It’s my first time here.”

“Oh, well that is understandable, this place is quite large!” The older man said with a small chuckle. “Were you looking for anything, or anyone in particular?”

Jimin hesitated slightly, before replying.

“Not exactly.” He admitted, deciding to just tell the truth. “I actually just needed to step out from the party a bit. Needed to clear my head, and suddenly I found myself here, no idea where I am or where the ballroom is.”

“Well, you’re in luck!” The other man exclaimed, hands clasped behind his back. “I’m on my way there, so if you’re done... clearing your head as you say, you can follow me.”

He offered Jimin a smile, which seemed to calm the younger boy and he couldn’t really refuse his offer, considering he didn’t have many other choices. If he called Taehyung, or Sooyoung or even Jungkook, he wouldn’t be able to tell them where he was anyways.

“Yes, thank you.” Jimin returned his smile and followed closely behind him.

His thoughts were still a mess, but he also knew they wouldn’t solve themselves if he just sat and pondered all evening. Eventually he would have to go back and talk to Jungkook, so now was as good a time as any. After all, he didn’t want his boyfriend to worry about him. If he was even thinking about him at all. Jungkook had been gone so long himself, maybe he hadn’t even noticed that Jimin was missing yet.

“You don’t have to walk behind me, you know.”

The man let out another small chuckle, as Jimin quickly stepped into his pace, walking next to him instead.

“So, what does a young man such as yourself have to worry so strongly about, that your thoughts caused you to get lost?”

“Such as myself?” Jimin asked, curious as to what sort of impression he had made in such a short amount of time. 

“Well, you’re wearing a very nice suit, you look well-kept and like someone who has everything under control... but of course looks can be deceiving. However, when I saw you, I recognized that look on your face and there’s only one thing I can think of, that causes anyone to look like that.”

Jimin was listening tentatively, occasionally glancing up at the older man who now looked down at him with a knowing smile. 

“Love.”

The younger boy instantly felt his cheeks turning red, as he quickly turned his gaze towards the floor.

“Nothing to be ashamed of. I know that look quite well, myself.”

“Really?” Jimin questioned. He always found it interesting listening to older people talk about their love life. They always seemed like they knew so much, that he sometimes forgot they gained their knowledge from personal experience.”

“Of course! Everyone has had a lover’s quarrel or two in their life, especially when you’re my age. My wife is an amazing woman. She is smart, clever and persistent. She knows what she wants, and she knows how to get it herself. However, when we were younger, before we were even engaged, I didn’t always know how to appreciate that. I guess I was a bit insecure in my young days, and being faced with someone so confident intimidated me at times, she never put up with any of my drama or BS. But she is also caring, warm and affectionate and she taught me many things, which I will always be grateful for. She never coddled me, but she still made sure that I knew she cared. To this day she still does, and I try my best to be the best husband I can to her. That is all I can do. That is all anyone can do. Try their best.”

“Your wife sounds like a very special woman.”

“She is.” The man had a smile on his face that Jimin knew all to well. That look of pure admiration. “And she has given me an amazing son as well.”

“You have a son? How old is he?” Jimin asked, wondering if his son was also at the party. This man seemed so interesting that he wondered what type of person his son was.

“About your age, I would guess.” He replied looking Jimin over. “And he never fails to make me proud of him.”

Jimin started to recognize their surroundings a bit, knowing that they were close to the ballroom, when he realized he hadn’t even properly introduced himself to this man. Before he got a chance to, the man stopped in his tracks, as they were close to the ballroom doors. He turned to Jimin and fixed him with a stare.

“If there is anything I have learned from my experience is that, anything that is worth having is worth fighting for. My wife fought for me, and I fought for her several times, and I will never regret it. She also taught me that communication is everything. I can’t tell you how many times our relationship could have fallen apart, if she hadn’t knocked some sense into me, and gotten me to open up. Keeping any worries to yourself will only do more harm than good, and things are rarely what they seem to be at first.”

Jimin was surprised at how everything he said seemed to apply perfectly to his situation, and he couldn’t help but admit to himself how right he was. He should be talking to Jungkook, not running away from him.

“Thank you.” Jimin said, genuine gratitude in his eyes. “I think I needed to hear that. Oh, I haven’t introduced myself yet. My name is Park - “

“Jimin?”

Jimin was cut off by a voice so familiar it seemed like home, and he turned to face Jungkook, worry etched all over his face, as he hurried over to the blonde boy.

“Where have you been? Oh my god, I was so...” Jungkook stopped abruptly mid-sentence as he noticed the man next to Jimin.

“Father?”

_Wait, what? Did Jungkook just say father?_

Jungkook and Jimin both turned to the older man wide-eyed, as he looked from one to the other a couple times before realization dawned upon him.

“Ah, Park Jimin, I assume. Well, that’s... interesting.” He said the last word in a low voice, more to himself than anyone else and Jimin felt himself blushing again.

He couldn’t believe that the first impression his boyfriend’s father would have of him, was someone who wandered off into a mansion, they didn’t know only to get lost, and desperately needed relationship advice. Relationship advice regarding his own son.

“What’s going on here?” Jungkook asked seeming confused, as he clung to Jimin’s arm, making the older boy feel more relaxed than he had, since Jungkook had left to the restroom. He didn’t even know how long ago that was now.

Jungkook’s father turned to Jimin letting the younger boy explain himself, rather than revealing anything Jimin might not want to disclose to Jungkook just yet.

“I got lost, and your father found me and helped me find my way back. Although, I had no idea he was your father.”

“Which was partly my fault.” His father admitted. “I didn’t exactly introduce myself.”

“What happened? How did you get lost?” Jungkook asked, his question directed to Jimin. “I found Taehyung, and he told me you walked off after... well...”

Jungkook didn’t finish his sentence, both boys knowing what had caused Jimin to walk away.

Jimin glanced awkwardly at Jungkook’s father who quickly picked up on the hint.

“Ah, I’ll just leave you two for a minute. We’ll catch up later, son.” He nodded first towards Jungkook and then Jimin. “Remember what I told you.”

He gave Jimin a small wink, who sent a small smile and nod in return. He was still a bit shocked to discover that this man was Jungkook’s father, especially with everything he had told him about him and his wife. He wondered if Jungkook also knew about his parent’s rough patches from their younger days.

“Come on.” Jungkook took Jimin’s hand pulling him through hallway after hallway until they entered a smaller room, less luxurious than the rest of the mansion he had seen, yet still very nice.

There were a few couches facing each other with a black coffee table in the middle, French doors that led to a garden, and a modern style fireplace, with a fire ablaze. The walls were white, and a painting hung over the fireplace in similar colours to the flames beneath it.

Jungkook led him to one of the couches, sitting down across from him and taking his hands into his own as he looked him in the eyes.

“Now, tell me what’s on your mind.”

Jimin took a deep breath, remembering Jungkook’s father’s words.

_Keeping your worries to yourself will only do more harm than good._

Jimin decided to cut straight to the chase.

“Did you know Yugyeom was coming tonight?”

“Yes.” Jungkook replied hesitantly with a short nod, but Jimin already knew that much. He had expected it.

“Did you know about Yugyeom moving to the city?”

Another nod, yet his gaze never wavered, his eyes still burning into Jimin’s as the older boy’s breath hitched in his throat.

“When?”

“What?” Jungkook gave him a confused look.

“When did you find out he was coming to the party, and when did you find out that he was moving back?”

Jungkook’s grip on Jimin’s hands was still tight, even though the older boy didn’t bother to return it. If Jungkook let go they would have fallen loosely to his lap.

“My mother told me, when she invited me, and Taehyung told me about Yugyeom moving back about a month ago. A couple weeks before Jin’s birthday.”

Jimin pulled his hands away from Jungkook, causing the younger boy to frown. A whole month he had known and not once mentioned it to Jimin.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because... Look, Jimin, I considered telling you, but I didn’t want to make a big deal out of it.” Jungkook persisted, praying that Jimin would understand it from his point of view.

“_Not a big deal?_ You didn’t think I would want to know that your ex boyfriend is moving to the same city where we live? Your ex boyfriend who runs in the same circle you do?”

“Well I didn’t - “

Jimin cut him off abruptly.

“You didn’t think I would want to know that he would be coming to the party, where I’m already on edge, meeting your parents for the first time, surrounded by people I don’t know? You didn’t think I would want to at least be warned of the possibility of running into him, only to hear from him that you knew all about him coming and deliberately decided not to tell me? While you were off, god knows where, leaving me to think of all the reasons there could be for you not telling me?”

“Jimin, I - “

“Do you want to _hear_ all the reasons I came up with? Let’s see... Right, Jungkook didn’t tell me because he forgot, simple enough, right? Or maybe, Jungkook didn’t tell me because he wanted it to be a secret, and hoped we wouldn’t run into him. Now I don’t suppose I have to tell you why someone would want to keep their ex a secret from their new boyfriend. Or, my personal favourite, Jungkook didn’t tell me because he realized he still harbours feelings for his ex, and he has been trying to find out how to let me down.”

“Really, Jimin? Really? After everything we just went through with your family, you think that I was thinking about Yugyeom that whole time? You think I didn’t mean any of the things I said? You think I would go through that with you, just to, what, break up with you? You would really think that of me?” 

The hurt was evident in Jungkook’s eyes, but the anger was clear too. How could Jimin think so low of him? He thought that Jimin finally understood that Jungkook was genuine, and meant everything he had said about wanting to be with him, so for him to just throw all that out to window and instantly go to the worst case scenario, of course Jungkook was mad about that.

“Well I didn’t know what to think, Jungkook, and I couldn’t exactly ask you because I had no idea where you were!”

“You could have not assumed the worst about me! And I was trying to get back to you, but I was constantly pulled aside by people, it’s not like I intentionally just left you, I wouldn’t do that to you, I know you were nervous about tonight.”

“Exactly! You knew I was nervous, yet you didn’t tell me about the one thing that might throw me off.”

“I don’t care about Yugyeom, Jimin!” Jungkook exclaimed loudly, standing from the couch and throwing his hands up. “I genuinely didn’t think of it as a big deal, and I didn’t expect you to run into him without me.”

“He’s your only other boyfriend, your first boyfriend _and_ your first love, Jungkook , that _is_ kind of a big deal.”

“Not to me.” Jungkook said in a softer voice, kneeling down in front of Jimin, once again gripping onto his hands, searching his eyes. “Yes, I was _in love_ with Yugyeom years ago, but I never... I never truly _loved_ him... Not in the way I... I love _you_.”

“...what?” Jimin said in barely a whisper, his eyes widening, heart beating fast under Jungkook’s desperate gaze.

“I love you, Jimin.” He repeated slowly, enunciating each word as if to really get the statement through.

“Call me crazy, because this is so fast, I know, and I never jump into anything as fast as I have done with you. I am not the type of person to believe in love at first sight, and I definitely did not believe in soulmates or fate, at least before I met you. But I am not a fool. I am not a kid, I am not blinded by some infatuation or obsession. I _do _know what love is, and... I. Love. You. No one else can have my heart the way you do.”

He quickly scrambled to sit on the couch again, scooting closer to Jimin, the older boy still staring at him, eyes wide and full of wonder.

And then he did something, he had done once before at a party, when Jimin doubted how he felt about him. He took Jimin’s hand, placing it on is chest, right over his heart, covering it with his own hand.

“Remember what I told you that night at the Halloween party? That _this_,” he tightened his grip on Jimin’s hand, “is all you?”

Jimin gulped and nodded slowly.

“My statement still stands, and my feelings have only evolved since then. This belongs to you Jimin. You didn’t believe me back then, but I’m asking you to believe me now. My heart is yours and yours only. If you will have it.” 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh, this chapter was kinda hard for me to write cause there were so many emotions that I wanted to properly convey, so I really hope you enjoyed it :) if you'd like, please leave a comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> visuals on twt as usual!


	30. The Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook and Jimin have an important conversation, and Jungkook decides to confront someone from his past.  
Jimin receives bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know it has been forever, so I'll try to make it quick I just have a couple things to say.
> 
> First of all, MASSIVE apologies for taking so long with this chapter! I won't bore you with the details of why it has taken so long, it's due to personal reasons, but I am truly sorry, and THANK YOU to everyone who is still reading and has waited patiently- you guys are the best! <3
> 
> Second, I'm sorry that there won't be any visuals for this chapter. I know some of you look forward to them, but the main point of them is to make it easier to visualize when there is a new setting or place, and everyone's style, outfits etc. so when the chapter takes place in the same setting as last time with the same people and outfits, then I find them a bit redundant... again sorry to anyone who was expecting them, but I promise to be back with some stunning visuals for the next chapter! You can always check out the visuals from the last two chapters to refresh how everything and everyone looks in this one!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy and I will do my best to not take so long with the next chapter!

Passion. Curiosity. Determination. It was all there in the way Jungkook was staring at Jimin, the older boy feeling as if his very soul was naked and exposed, under the gaze. Not mere vulnerability. No, many people had made Jimin feel vulnerable before, but the way he felt now was something much more intense. Much more raw and exposed. Something only Jungkook had ever made him feel.

Jimin could see the power of all the emotions Jungkook held in his eyes, yet there was one thing in particular he searched for.

Love.

The love Jungkook spoke so strongly of. The love he was confident in feeling for the older boy. But there was just one problem. Jimin didn’t know how to recognize it. He didn’t know what love looked like, at least not this kind of romantic love.

Would it resemble the platonic love he felt for his friends? The familiar love he had felt for his mother? He simply didn’t know. And if he wasn’t able to see it, simply due to its unfamiliarity, who was he to deny Jungkook’s words? Who was he to confirm them? He could easily believe Jungkook, the younger seeming so sure of his own feelings, but it was different for him; he said it himself, _he_ knew what love looked like. If only Jimin could ask him, could get him to explain, then maybe Jimin could get some sort of grasp of the emotion. Maybe he would be able to see it in his boyfriend’s eyes, maybe he would be able to recognize the feeling in himself. Maybe...

“... Jimin?”

Jungkook’s voice wavered but only slightly, his grip on Jimin’s hands was still firm, which only made what Jimin did next even harder. He lowered his gaze, breaking their eye contact, as he firmly pulled his hands away, the younger’s expression falling hands grasping desperately after thin air.

It was as if all the air had left the room, only a tension left, so thick that you could barely breathe. The two boys sat there, one of them staring at the other after pouring his heart out, basically offering it on a platter, the other possibly willing to accept it, but having no idea what to do with it.

“I don’t know.” Jimin said in a small voice, after what felt like hours of deafening silence. His mind was still racing all over the place, like a runaway horse, but he had felt that he had to say _something_, and those were the only words willing to come out.

“You... don’t know? You don’t know _what_?” Jungkook asked confused at his reply, although his voice was steady unlike Jimin’s, and still full of confidence, even though he could feel it faltering little by little.

Jimin took a deep breath, his eyes turning towards the ceiling, unmistakably blinking his tears away. At the sight of this Jungkook felt a switch go off, all other thoughts abandoned, comforting Jimin the only thing that mattered right now.

“Oh no, baby... It’s okay.” Jungkook’s voice instantly softened, as he pulled Jimin into a hug. Well, he tried to but Jimin pushed him away gently.

“Don’t... please. Not right now.”

Jungkook couldn’t deny the hurt and confusion he felt at Jimin’s rejection. He didn’t understand why the older boy was acting this way.

“Jimin, I don’t understand... If I have done anything to hurt you, if what I said made you upset... All I wanted to do was assure you that you have nothing to worry about, because my feelings for you are incomparable, no one else, especially not Yugyeom, could ever come close.” Jungkook desperately wanted to reach out to him, wanted to hug him, hold his hand, caress his cheeks, but he knew that Jimin needed the space right now, and he had to respect that in this situation.

“Listen, I didn’t tell you that I love you, because I expected you to say it back or anything like that. I don’t want you to feel pressured or obligated. The only reason I told you is because I want you to know how I really feel about you. I want you to understand what you mean to me, not so that I can use it against you, but because you deserve to know the truth. I know when people say that it’s usually something bad, but the truth can be something beautiful too, and people deserve to hear those truths as well. You deserve to know what I truly feel, you deserve to feel important, you deserve to feel like you are the only person that matters, and you deserve to feel loved and appreciated. Even if none of this had happened tonight, I would still have told you. Because it’s what you deserve.”

It made no difference how much he tried, Jimin simply couldn’t hold back the tears anymore, burying his face in his hands as he let them fall. Jungkook had never felt more helpless. It seemed that whatever he tried to do to make Jimin feel better, he just kept making it worse. As much as he wanted to respect Jimin’s space, he couldn’t just sit idly by while the boy he loved was crying.

Surprisingly, Jimin didn’t resist this time when Jungkook slowly removed his hands, replacing them with his own, cupping Jimin’s cheeks in his hands, as he lifted his head to look him in the eyes. It broke his heart, seeing Jimin like this, knowing that he could have been the reason, yet not understanding why or how to fix it.

“Please, Jimin.” He pleaded, looking him deep in the eyes, while wiping the tears from his cheeks. “Talk to me.”

Jimin was biting his bottom lip nervously, before gazing down as he spoke slowly, still sniffling slightly.

“I don’t... I don’t deserve - “

“Don’t.” Jungkook cut him off, knowing where he was going. “Don’t you dare say that you don’t deserve me. Why do you still think like that?” He asked with a pained expression, thinking that they were past this, after the confrontation with his family.

“Take a look around, Jungkook.” Jimin’s voice was still low but sounded slightly more confident. “We’re at your parents party, where we’re supposed to be enjoying ourselves, having a nice evening but instead we’re sitting here.” He spread his arms, gesturing to the room. “Because of me. You have been nothing but supportive and caring and helpful for the past two months, always being there for me and what did I do? Mistrusted you. You introduce me to your parents, and I worry that you’re secretly still into your ex. You tell me that you love me and I respond by pushing you away and crying. Tell me now if I deserve your love, when I’m not even capable of accepting it.” He said the last bit in a whisper, his voice clearly resentful, towards himself more than anyone else.

“Who is to decide what one deserves or not?” Jungkook replied voice firm yet gentle. “Deciding whether someone deserves something is based on the notion that everyone is either good or bad, worthy or not worthy. Like if an artist wins an award, and the fans will say they deserved it while others will say they didn’t, then who is right and who is wrong? The only person who can determine if someone deserves something is the giver. My love is mine to give to whom I wish. I can’t force you to accept it, I can’t force you to change the way you see things. But I truly wish you could see yourself from my eyes, and I wish you could understand that my love for you is unconditional. I could spend all night telling you how I feel and why I feel the way I do, or how I believe that we are meant to be, but in the end it is up to you what you want to believe. All I can do is ask you to trust me. Please, Jimin.” Jungkook caressed the older boy’s cheek gently, as he was looking at him with eyes full of affection.

“Trust me.”

Jimin finally looked up to meet his eyes, seeing it. He may not be able to recognize love but he could see the genuineness shining clearly. Of course he trusted Jungkook, he had never given him reason not to, he just needed a reminder sometimes and fortunately Jungkook was more than willing to give him one.

“Okay.” He finally said, reaching out and grabbing Jungkook’s hand, much to the younger boy’s delight.

“Okay?” Jungkook questioned, wanting to be totally sure what the other boy meant.

“I don’t... know much about love, or at least I feel like I don’t know as much as you do, but I do feel _something_ for you. I don’t know if it is love or not, but love is just a word and my feelings are more than that. And one thing I feel in my heart is trust. So, okay... I trust you.”

Jimin offered Jungkook a small smile, which the younger returned by leaning in and connecting their lips in a quick but meaningful kiss, before pulling back with a smile of his own.

“Did you really mean that?” Jimin suddenly asked, voice small.

“I meant everything I said, but which part in particular are you referring to?”

“That you think we are meant to be?”

“Oh.” Jungkook’s eyes widened slightly, since he had barely noticed blurting that out himself, he had just let his heart do the talking.

“I do. I never believed in fate before or even soulmates, and I still don’t know if I do believe in those things per se. When I say meant to be, I don’t know if fate brought us together and will keep us together, it’s more the idea that we were meant to find each other on our own, and now that we did, it’s up to us to work this out together. It’s like being together with you feels... right. It feels like... like ‘yes, this is how it should be’.

Jungkook emphasized the last part, squeezing Jimin’s hand tightly, before continuing.

“Or maybe fate _did_ bring us together. Think about all the coincidences, all the ways we could have crossed paths, despite being from such different lives. Like Yoongi frequenting the coffee shop where your best friend works, and that you go to almost every day. Even though he was only an acquaintance of mine, that counts for something. Or Mingi, who works at the coffee shop, dating Sooyoung and Jiwoo’s florist. Even the fact that your two other best friends own a catering company, and Sooyoung just happened to need one. Not saying that they would have discovered Kim Catering without your interference, but who knows? It’s a pretty big coincidence that her catering company backed out, shorty after she met you. Sooyoung could have gone to any wedding dress consultant in any wedding dress shop, but she chose you and your shop. The same person who had all these small connections to people I know in some way. It does feel like the universe wanted us to meet in one way or another, and now we finally did.”

“So... maybe the reason why we started out on the wrong foot was because we both needed to evolve and change certain ways of thinking. Maybe, the universe could give us a nudge towards meeting each other but couldn’t change our minds, so we needed to realize it ourself, and the only way to do that was seeing things from a different perspective.” Jimin pondered, before shaking his head lightly. “Are we being totally crazy right now? All this talk about fate and kismet and the universe bringing us together? Wouldn’t the universe have better things to do?”

“Lets say we forget all that.What matters is that we are together now. No matter what the universe has in store for us, we’ll face it together.” Jungkook wrapped his arm around Jimin, the blonde boy leaning his head against his shoulder and letting out a content sigh. Jungkook turned to kiss the top of his head, lingering for a minute.

“Promise me, in the future, you will come to me if you ever have any doubts.” Jungkook whispered close to Jimin’s ear. “I don’t want to lose you.”

Jimin closed his eyes leaning closer into Jungkook, taking in his familiar scent. The one that made him feel at home.

“I promise.”

Jimin may be a complicated person at times. He may sometimes shut people out or jump to conclusions. He would either push all his emotions away or let them swallow him up until he exploded. He may not understand himself all the time and get confused about his own, or others’ feelings. But Jimin was also a man of his word. And he never broke a promise. 

*

Jungkook had no idea how long he and Jimin had been away from the party, as they walked together towards the ballroom. He had taken Jimin to a room in the other end of the mansion, they had talked, and then sat for a while in silence to calm down, so he wasn’t surprised when a look at his watch told him it had been over a whole hour. Right before they stepped in, Jungkook stopped to look at his boyfriend.

“You know, we _can _leave if you want? If you feel tired after the past couple hours.”

Jimin turned to look at the many people for a second before turning back to Jungkook with a determined look on his face, slightly shaking his head.

“No, I’ll be fine. I barely got a chance to talk your parents before, or anyone else for that matter. I want to enjoy my evening now.”

Before the younger boy could respond, an arm was pulling at Jimin.

“Oh my god, there you are!” Sooyoung exclaimed, a huge grin on her face. “I have been looking for you, I have some people who want to meet you.”

Jungkook gripped Jimin’s hand a little tighter, before the older boy offered him a small smile and a reassuring nod. _It’s okay._

Jungkook nodded back, watching as Jimin was pulled in the direction of Sooyoung’s parents. Maybe it was for the best, since Jungkook now had the time to find a certain someone. His eyes landed on Taehyung, whose face was etched with worry as he slowly sipped his wine. He looked up just before Jungkook reached him, closing their distance with one long step.

“Finally, you’re back. How is Jimin?” Taehyung wasted no time, eager to hear if his two friends had managed to work things out. He hated seeing either of them in any sort of distress.

“He’s good for now. Sooyoung is introducing him to her parents.” He nodded in the direction of their small group who seemed to be chatting away happily. “Have you seen Jinsoul, by the way?”

Taehyung raised his eyebrows at the younger boy.

“I thought you were determined on leaving her alone, despite everything?”

“To hell with that!” Jungkook exclaimed, brows furrowed in anger. “I don’t care that she messed with _me_ for the better part of a whole year back in high school, but she went too far tonight. She messed with _Jimin. _I won't stand for it, Taehyung.”

“That’s my boy!” Taehyung said, laying a hand on Jungkook’s shoulder, causing the other boy to roll his eyes. Taehyung’s eyes then drifted to something behind the younger boy, and he pointed at the blonde head that was bopping along towards the entrance of the room.

“I’ll be back.” Jungkook announced, before turning to quickly catch up with Jinsoul, grabbing her elbow gently, but still taking her by surprise, as she looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Let’s talk.” He said, with a sickeningly sweet smile, leading her away from the ballroom, to the far end of the entrance hall.

“I know what you did.” He finally said, crossing his arms over his chest as he fixed her with a glare.

“I have no idea what you are talking about, Jungkook.” Jinsoul replied, innocent eyes wide as she was twirling her hair around a finger, making his blood boil.

“Cut the bullshit, Jinsoul. I know you had something to do with Jimin being upset.”

“It’s hardly _my_ fault, that _you_ didn’t tell your boyfriend about your ex coming tonight.” She scoffed, mimicking his pose, crossing her arms. “What were you thinking, Jungkook? You really thought Jimin would be okay with suddenly running into your first, great love? You certainly have a lot to learn about relationships.” She raised her eyebrow condescendingly, not realizing that she had just given Jungkook the perfect fuel to his fire.

“And you have a lot to learn about when it’s time to give up and let go.”

Jinsoul’s movements stopped abruptly, as her gaze turned to Jungkook, anger now flaring in her eyes. 

“Yugyeom is _gay_, Jinsoul. When are you going to get through that thick skull of yours, that he will never be romantically interested in you? And I know you still hold some stupid grudge towards me, because you think I was his ‘gay awakening’ or whatever it is you think, but nothing you do towards me will change _who he is_. You didn’t succeed in breaking up me and Yugyeom, and you won’t succeed in breaking up me and Jimin, and even if you did that wouldn’t make Yugyeom suddenly fall in love with you. You’re not exactly his... _type_.”

Jungkook stepped closer to Jinsoul, glaring down at her.

“And if you ever go near Jimin again, I’ll make sure you regret ever laying eyes on him.”

Jinsoul cowered, clearly gulping, knowing very well what type of power Jungkook held through his parents. Even though he wasn’t the type of person to ever misuse that power, or even flaunt it, everyone knew he possessed it, and when it came to protecting the people he loved, he wouldn’t hesitate one bit to utilize it.

After one last deathly glare, Jungkook turned to walk away, leaving Jinsoul scowling.

Jungkook entered the ballroom again, feeling relieved and refreshed. His eyes quickly found Jimin who was now standing with his parents, Taehyung and Sooyoung all of them laughing at something. A scene that warmed Jungkook’s heart so much, he could barely bring himself to go and interrupt them.

Jungkook’s father must have sensed his son’s presence, because he now looked towards him. He nodded slightly towards Jimin, discreetly showing a thumbs up, making Jungkook chuckle. He had known Jimin would be able to charm his parents without his help.

He eventually decided to join them, sneaking up behind his boyfriend, grabbing his waist, causing a little gasp to erupt from the smaller boy.

“Jungkook, I feel like I haven’t seen you since you arrived. What have you been up to?” His mother asked, him and Jimin exchanging a look.

“I had some important business to attend to.” He looked fondly at Jimin. “But I’m here now.” He turned to his mother with a smile, before she went on with her story about her own search for a wedding dress back in the day. Jungkook rested his head on Jimin’s shoulder, still holding his waist from behind, his heart finally feeling content.

*

Just as Jimin finished laughing at another one of Jungkook’s father’s jokes, he felt his phone vibrating, wondering who on earth would be calling at this hour, even more surprised when he saw it was his co-worker Hyoyeon. Everyone at the shop knew he had this week off work, and no one would usually even be at the shop this late in the evening.

“Excuse me, this might be important.” Jimin quickly apologised, stepping out of the room to take the call.

“Jimin! Have you seen the news?” Hyoyeon didn’t even give Jimin the chance to greet her, before she was talking frantically. “This is the worst thing that could happen!”

“Hyoyeon, slow down! I haven’t seen any news today, I’m at a party right now, what exactly is going on?”

“Oh! I’m sorry to interrupt, but... well, I just heard it from Joohyun myself before I saw it on the news, she was the one who discovered it, poor thing. She’s pretty shaken up - “

“Discovered what, Hyoyeon? What is happening?” Jimin cut her off, getting impatient.

The other end of the line was silent for a few seconds, as if she was preparing what to say.

“Well... there was a... small fire at the shop - “

“_A fire?!_” Jimin interrupted once again, not quite believing his ears.

“A _small_ fire!”

Her words didn’t reassure Jimin at all.

“How small? Is everyone okay? Which areas were affected?”

Jimin was already imagining the worst case scenario, seeing dresses going up in flames, the main area lighting up in red and orange.

“Everyone is fine!” Hyoyeon assured him, letting him let out a breath of relief, but only for a second. “Well except... the dresses.”

_Not the dresses!_

“Which dresses, Hyoyeon?” Jimin asked eagerly, already sensing the tragedy. “Exactly _where_ was the fire?”

Another nerve-racking hesitation.

“Storage room D.”

“Storage room D...” Jimin repeated, mentally going over the layout of the shop, until it finally dawned on him. “So that means...”

“The dresses from this months fittings, that were to be shipped for tailoring next week.” Hyoyeon finished the sentence. “I called you immediately because I remembered you had like ten fittings this month... including your high-profile client.”

It was strange hearing Sooyoung referred to in that way, now that Jimin was friends with her, but that was still who she was to everyone else at the shop.

“Were all the dresses...” He couldn’t even bring himself to say the word “ruined”, and was instead looking around for somewhere, anywhere, to sit down, before he remembered the settees in the entrance hall, quickly making his way there, silently thanking Jungkook’s parents for having a strange obsession with placing fancy chairs everywhere.

“Like I said it was a small fire.” Hyoyeon replied, as Jimin finally found a seat. “But storage room D is a small room, since December is the month where we have least fittings... well apart from you obviously.” She let out a slight chuckle, which Jimin didn’t return, finding nothing amusing about the situation.

He wasn’t worried about the financial aspect of the loss. The shop might be able to provide the same dress to some of the brides, should they choose to accept, while the other brides would be getting a full refund, but it wasn’t anything the shop couldn’t handle.

Instead he was thinking about the conversation with the brides, having to tell them their dress was ruined, and that some of them might not be able to get that same dress since some of them were limited edition, one-of-a-kind or simply a design which was obsolete. Like Sooyoung’s dress. It had been the last of its kind, which had convinced Jimin even further that it was _The One_ for her.

Of course in some instances, depending on money and status, it was possible to contact the designer personally about a dress that was no longer in production, and if anyone could do that, it would be Sooyoung, but it was a hassle and Jimin wasn’t sure if she would want to go through all that.

“Joohyun tried the best she could before the fire department arrived, but it was too dangerous... I’m sorry Jimin.”

He knew then and there. The dresses was gone. Meters upon meters of silk, satin, lace and tulle - up in smoke. Including Sooyoung’s dress.

“It’s not your fault, Hyoyeon.” Jimin finally said after a few moments of silence, rubbing at his temples. “I’m happy no one was hurt. Thank for you calling.”

After a short farewell and another condolence from Hyoyeon, Jimin hung up, leaning back in the small couch, staring at the pretty ceiling with a blank expression. He had to gather himself before walking back into the ballroom, and finding Sooyoung. For a minute he contemplated whether he should tell Sooyoung tomorrow, so she could enjoy her evening, but decided it was best to let her know as soon as possible, no matter how much he dreaded it.

This evening had been one hell of a rollercoaster, and Jimin wondered if the universe really was on his side or not.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any thoughts, comments or even predictions?? I would love to hear them!


	31. The Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooyoung has called for an emergency meeting, but Jungkook has an idea of his own, which leads to a difficult decision. While Jimin reminisces over the past few months, he receives an unexpected text.

An emergency meeting. That was what Sooyoung and Taehyung had called for, when Jimin had informed them of the demise of her dress. Jungkook vividly recalled the exact moment that she had realized exactly what the blonde was telling her.

Twenty years. Jungkook had known Sooyoung for twenty years and not once had he seen that expression on her face. Taehyung hadn’t been much better, a look of horror crossing his face, and Jimin visibly distressed had kept on apologizing. Jungkook had been the voice of reason, trying to calm down his best friend, telling her they would find a solution and asking Jimin what possibilities there were. Upon hearing what could be done, Taehyung had immediately decided an emergency meeting was crucial, and fortunately most of the people who Sooyoung would be needing were right there at the party, all being rounded up and asked to come by her and Jiwoo’s place the following day. Anyone not at the party were being rung up, and everyone who had the time had naturally obliged, leading to Jungkook sitting among this large group of people, in the large, luxurious living room overlooking the city, the scent of coffee and perfume from many different people, overwhelming him.

He looked around at familiar faces, Sooyoung and Jiwoo’s friends and siblings, including almost everyone involved in the wedding. Even Yoongi, who had just arrived and quickly scanned the room before sitting next to Jungkook, nodding in greeting.

The only person missing now was Jimin. Even though he technically still had two days off work, his holiday had been cut short, must like all the other employees at the shop. There was a lot of work to be done, regarding reports of their loss, tracking down brides, determining which dresses could be replaced, and then there was the whole question of how the fire even started. Naturally Jimin hadn’t been involved not even being at the shop for the past several days, but he was curious and hoping nobody close to him had caused it, since their position at the shop would definitely be in danger.

Jungkook glanced at the clock, noting it had been a while since Jimin got off, and hopefully he would be arriving soon, since he was unarguably one of the most important people here today.

Taehyung had insisted on calling in _everyone _who wasn’t either on holiday, out of town or busy with work. Even Jin had showed up, leaving the catering company in the fully compatible hands of Namjoon and their newly promoted assistant manager, Mina.

Just as Jungkook was about to text his boyfriend, he heard a low grumbling beside him.

“Why am I even here? I’m just the DJ.”

“We need as many hands as possible.”

The two boys looked up at Sooyoung, furrowed eyebrows and a notepad in hand.

“There will be a lot of phone calling and web-searching, so we need all the help we can get.”

“Sooyoung,” Jungkook began carefully, knowing how sensitive the topic was. “What _exactly _is the plan?”

Sooyoung stopped her scribbling to look at Jungkook, expression serious and cold.

“The plan? The plan, Kook, is to find my wedding dress. Dresses that have been out of production haven’t necessarily disappeared from the face of the earth. There are a number of shops that could possibly still have my dress, and I intend to reach out to every single one of them. On top of that, the designer Hayley Paige has a number of assistants, or people working alongside her, who could be of help, and I intend to reach out to every single of them as well. So like I said, we need all the help we can get.”

Sooyoung swiftly turned around, walking over to Nayeon who was busy tapping away on her phone, leaving Jungkook and Yoongi to look at each other silently.

Finally Jungkook heard the doorbell ring, and stared in expectation as Jiwoo went to open, breathing out a sigh of relief, when Jimin walked in. A relief that didn’t last long, once he saw the blonde’s expression. He was obviously exhausted, visibly distraught and upset, walking straight towards Sooyoung and exchanging a few words with her, before spotting Jungkook and sitting next to him.

“Hey. You alright?” Jungkook asked, taking the other’s smaller hand into his own.

“I have never had such a long day at work.” Jimin replied with a sigh. “Mentally, I mean, not hour-wise obviously. Do you have any idea how many fittings I had this month?” Jimin turned towards Jungkook, who slowly shook his head. “Fifteen. Fifteen of the dresses that burnt, dresses that _I_ had found for brides. Fifteen reports to be filled out, fifteen dresses that I had to look up in the database, fifteen brides to call. You know what I like most about my job, Jungkook?”

“Making people happy?” Jungkook remembered all the any times Jimin’s face would light up when he talked about helping his clients find the perfect dress.

“Making people happy.” Jimin repeated, his eyes far away. “You’re right. Seeing the joy in someone’s eyes, knowing that you had a little part in that. Knowing that you helped make their special day just a little more perfect. That’s my job. Spreading joy. Not sorrow. Dealing with a whole week’s amount of clients who leave the shop happy, thanks to me, wouldn’t be as exhausting as just one of those phone calls I had to make today.”

It wasn’t a surprise that Jimin was so heavily affected by this, since everyone knew how much he cared about his job, how important it was to him, and what he had to do today was the opposite of what he usually dealt with at his job.

“Did you find out the cause of the fire yet?”

“Something about a faulty heating device that overheated while being too close to highly flammable materials, you know, the dresses. Now they’re trying to figure out whose fault it was, because apparently they need someone to blame.”

“Well at least, they can’t blame you.” Jungkook tried to offer some sort of solace, but wasn’t to much help.

“Thanks, Kookie, but considering the situation that’s the last thing I’m worried about.”

Before Jungkook could reply, there was a loud clap as Sooyoung tried to get everyone’s attention.

“So you all know why we are gathered here today, under unfortunate circumstances.” She started, staring everyone down one by one. “Nayeon and I have created a list of jobs for everyone. Whether its calling companies, assistants or searching different online shops, there is definitely something for everyone to do.” Nayeon was handing out lists to everyone, that included a variety of names, numbers and websites.

“This is the dress we are looking for.” Sooyoung held up a picture of the dress Jungkook had seen a couple times now. “This is a Hayley Paige gown, style Kylo. Remember that name, especially if you are to be calling anyone. And thank you, to everyone who is here today. Your help is highly appreciated, and if you have any questions about your job, Nayeon and I will be here.”

She finished, before there was a buzzing sound in the room, people leaving to other rooms, so as to not be disturbed, people pulling out phones and tablets, looking through the list.

Jungkook found his name on the list, and saw that he was supposed to research one of the online shops, that seemed likely to have the dress, however he had something else in mind, as he scooted close to Jimin, who was busy looking up something on his phone.

“Can we talk about something?”

Jimin gave him a confused look, which turned to curious and finally nodded in realization as they left the crowded area for a more secluded corner.

“I know what you’re going to say, Jungkook and the answer is no.” Jimin said with a sigh as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Slightly taken aback by the quick defensiveness, Jungkook widened his eyes, mirroring his boyfriend’s pose.

“So you won’t even hear me out?”

“I don’t think I need to.” Jimin shrugged. “It’s the same as before, you want me to design a wedding dress for Sooyoung, and I actually appreciate your belief in my talent, I really do, but... it’s too much.” He shook his head, eyes staring at the floor

“The next while at work will be really stressful, and on top of that I’m already designing your suit for the wedding, barely even having a draft yet. There is no way I would have time to design a perfect dress fast enough to be created perfectly and tailored in time for the wedding. It’s not possible.”

“But that’s the thing, Jimin, you don’t have to design a dress.” Jungkook replied, his eyes lighting up as Jimin tilted his head questioningly.

“Remember what I told you the day I showed you the website? Look, I know I shouldn’t have looked through your sketchbook that night, it was a violation of your privacy and I’m sorry about that, but I saw it. I saw Sooyoung’s dress. I still remember it clearly even after only seeing it shortly, and I can still easily picture her, wearing that exact dress. The designing part is already done, all you have to do is show it to her. That’s all I’m asking.” 

“I don’t know Jungkook.” Jimin scratched the back of his head, and Jungkook was hopeful, since he didn’t downright refuse this new suggestion right away.

“Sooyoung’s style is... way out of my league when it comes to designs, and this is her _wedding_ we’re talking about. Her one special day, with all eyes on her and what she’s wearing, I don’t think she would want to wear something by someone who no one has ever heard about.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Jimin. I don’t know a lot about fashion or style or designers, but I have known Sooyoung almost my whole life. She didn’t come to your shop because she wanted an expensive dress by a famous designer. She came to your shop because she wanted _you_. She wanted your help and your expertise. If you had worked at a second hand thrift shop, she would have gotten her wedding dress from there. Yes, Sooyoung likes designer clothes, she has impeccable style and people always watch what and who she is wearing, but trust me when I tell you that when it comes to her wedding dress, the only thing that matters is that she feels it is right. This is the one time where the name doesn’t matter to her, and we already know how much she admires your style. You may think she is out of your league, style wise, and I wouldn’t know anything about that, but I know what looks good and I know Sooyoung. That dress is hers, Jimin.” 

“If I agree,” Jimin started, Jungkook already beaming in excitement, “and show her the dress, will you drop the subject then?”

“If she doesn’t fall in love with your design, I promise I’ll be on board with finding this Hayley Paige piece again.”

“Okay.” Jimin finally nodded after a long pause. “You can show her the design.”

Jungkook almost squealed in excitement, pulling Jimin in for a tight hug, gaining the attention of Sooyoung.

“What’s going on?” Did you find my dress?”

“Something like that.” Jungkook replied with a smirk, winking at Jimin who still looked doubtful. 

He just realized he still had no idea which design Jungkook was talking about.

*

_This is it. _Jimin thought, holding the sketchbook in is hand. His one chance at some sort of breakthrough in the world of design. His hands could barely hold the book with how much he was shaking out of excitement and nervousness. Not that he would ever admit that to Jungkook. Jungkook didn’t need to know that the real reason he had been against the idea, was because he was scared. Scared of rejection, of not being good enough. Of finally being told that he wasn’t talented enough to ever work in design as a profession. 

Designing as a hobby was safe, because he couldn’t fail at something that was “just” a hobby, but once his hobby was on display for other people to judge, there was the possibility of failing and having his dreams crushed, and then what? Once he was told that he had no future in design, what would be the point of continuing his sketches?

Of course there was no future as long as he kept them to himself, but that way he could still pretend. That way he could continue designing, only having to answer to himself. Only having to be good enough for himself. But now there was an audience, and several other eyes than his own to please.

Agreeing to design a suit for Jungkook was one thing, since Jimin knew his style, he was easy to satisfy and had personally requested it. Having Sooyoung decide whether she wanted one of his already finished designs, which he had created with no one particular in mind, was very different. 

“Jimin? Everything alright?”

He heard Jungkook’s voice vaguely through the bedroom door, followed by a knock, realizing that he had spent a while being caught up in his thoughts.

“Yeah, everything is fine. I’ll be out in a second.” He replied quickly, taking a deep breath and steadying himself before finally joining Jungkook, Sooyoung and Taehyung who were all waiting in the living room. Obviously Jiwoo wasn’t there, since they were keeping the tradition of not seeing each other’s dresses (or suit in Jiwoo’s case), before the wedding. 

Sooyoung had been doubtful, when Jungkook had proposed the idea at first. She was hesitant to let go of the Hayley Paige dress and send everyone home from the meeting, but she inevitably ended up trusting Jungkook. That was how it always had been. He wouldn’t have been at her dress appointments if she didn’t trust his judgement, fashion expertise aside, and since he was so determined about this, she couldn’t help but be curious. Sooyoung was one of the few people who knew Jimin was designing Jungkook’s suit for the wedding, since she would have to approve it, but she still didn’t have any idea about his design style or how talented he was.

As soon as Jimin entered the room, three pair of eyes turned towards him, quickly dropping to the book held firmly in his hands.

His eyes quickly found Jungkook, who gave him a reassuring nod as he walked towards him with slow but steady steps. He looked from Jungkook to Sooyoung and back again, before finally looking down at the sketchbook and silently handing it to Jungkook, eyes never leaving it as it changed hands.

“Thank you.” Jungkook said lowly, mentally urging Jimin to look up and meet his eyes so he could offer some comfort in this nerve-racking moment. But Jimin kept his eyes on the floor, as he took a few steps back, hands clasped firmly together behind him.

It was as if time was moving in slow motion as Jungkook opened the book, Jimin’s sharp intake of breath noticeable in the quiet room. He flipped through the pages delicately, as if flipping through an ancient and fragile book, and Jimin could practically hear the pages turning, until he finally landed on a page eyes widening. From where Jimin was standing, he caught a glimpse of he sketch and felt his heart stop for a second.

His favorite sketch.

He remembered that he had drawn that exact sketch the day he had the meeting with the designer who wanted to buy the rights to his designs. He had been so upset and the second he had come home, he had picked up his sketchbook, and drawn this dress.

Passion had fuelled him on as his fingers had a mind of their own, barely even seeing what he was drawing. It was almost as if there was a direct line from his mind to the paper, and he was astonished when he finally laid his eyes on the finished product, amazed at what he had created.

After staring at the dress for several minutes, he had put the sketchbook aside, knowing that it would never come to life, and now here he was, facing the possibility of that actually happening, only adding to the nerves. Now he had hope, now he desperately wanted it to happen.

Jungkook walked over to Sooyoung, excitement in his eyes as he took a deep breath and handed her the open book. A deafening silence took over the room, as both Sooyoung and Taehyung were staring at the page, expressions unreadable. Jimin could hear his own heartbeat loudly, fighting the urge to bite his nails as his eyes were glued to the two, a flicker of hope igniting as Sooyoung brought her fingers up, carefully caressing the sketch, following the lines and curves with her fingertips.

Finally after what seemed like forever, she looked up, her eyes meeting Jimin’s.

“This is it.” Her eyes were glistening with tears, her voice more emotional than when she had said yes to the Hayley Paige dress, and Jimin felt as if his soul had left his body.

“_This_ is my wedding dress.”

*

It was a pretty restaurant, close to Sooyoung and Jiwoo’s apartment, with a bright and happy atmosphere. Green plants lined the walls, and there were flower arrangements on all the tables, surrounded by simple wicker chairs.

By the time Jimin and Jungkook arrived, almost everyone was already there. Sooyoung and Jiwoo were huddled closely together looking over the same menu, while Nayeon was rolling her eyes at their open affection, but there was a fond smile on her face. Jin was explaining something to Taehyung with animated gestures while Taehyung listened, chin resting on his hand. Jimin was surprised to see how many people Sooyoung had invited, as he spotted Namjoon and their photographer Dahyun laughing at something the florist San had said. Of course he knew Yoongi and Hobi would be there, since Hobi had told him that he had been invited. Lastly Jiwoo’s siblings Changbin and Soyeon were sitting close to the couple joining Jin and Taehyung’s conversation.

The whole party took up a good amount of space in the restaurant, both physically but also with the chatter and laughs of the many conversations taking place. Jiwoo was the first one to spot the latest arrival, waving them over with a big smile.

“You’re here!”

All the heads turned towards them and they were suddenly attacked by the many greetings and welcoming, before finally taking their seats, accepting two menu cards.

Since everyone had now arrived, people were busy looking through their menus, asking each other for suggestions, mentioning certain allergies, and finally everyone had placed their order, eyes turning to Sooyoung who obviously had something to say. 

“First of all, I would like to thank you all for being here on this day of celebration.” She said smiling to each and every one pf the guests before going on.

“As you all know, I have found my wedding dress, once again thanks to the _wonderful_ Park Jimin.” Everyone clapped lightly, a few of them giggling at her exaggeration, and Hoseok patting him on the back. “As of a few days ago, I have met with my tailors and seamstresses and I am pleased to tell you all that the production of the dress has begun!” Another round of claps.

Ever since Sooyoung had seen the design two weeks ago, things had been moving fast. She had been in contact with several people, making sure it was possible for the dress to be made on time for the wedding, especially with all the materials that needed to be acquired very quickly. Luckily, with her money, influence and contacts everything was sorted out within a week.

Jimin had been on cloud 9, having a hard time believing that one of his wedding dress designs would actually be made and worn by someone like Sooyoung. He knew that this could end up changing his whole life, but couldn’t believe it until he actually saw the dress with his own eyes at the wedding.

“The two of you,” she gestured to Jungkook and Jimin, “have made a dream come true. Jimin for designing the dress of my dreams, without even knowing it, and Jungkook for discovering it.” She raised her glass, followed by everyone else at the table.

_“To Jungkook and Jimin!”_

Everyone repeated her words, raising their glasses to the couple, who bowed their heads in gratitude, both of them feeling content as they shared a fond gaze.

“I had no idea that you were so talented!” Taehyung told Jimin, as they were half way through their main course. “Imagine all the amazing pieces you can design for me in the future.” Taehyung had a dreamy look in his eyes.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” Jimin replied, taking a long sip of wine.

“Jimin, listen to me.” Taehyung took the blonde’s hands in his own, looking at him intently. “Someone who can design a dress like that has a talent that shouldn’t go to waste! I’m so jealous both Sooyoung and Jungkook will be wearing your designs to the wedding.” He pouted slightly, causing a laugh from the older boy.

“How is that coming along actually? The suit I mean?” Jin asked.

Ever since Sooyoung had told pretty much everyone about Jimin’s not-so-secret hobby, word had gotten out quickly that he would also be designing Jungkook’s suit, and everyone was dying to see what he would come up with for the younger boy. Everyone knew Jungkook was hardly the flashy type, while Jimin had a very high-end fashion sense, so it was interesting to see how their contrasts would work out.

“Well, work has been busy, but I have a pretty good draft by now.” Jimin said, Jungkook gaping at him.

“Wait, the sketch you showed me yesterday was a draft? I thought it was the finished design!”

Jimin turned to him with an incredulous expression.

“Jungkook, the sketch didn’t even have sleeves! I specifically told you that I wanted to show you the first draft.”

“Well, I was distracted.” Jungkook muttered, Jimin raising his eyebrow at him.

“By what?”

“Your pretty lips.” Jungkook said with a mischievous grin, causing both Taehyung and Jin to roll their eyes, while a blush rose on Jimin’s cheeks.

The rest of the evening went by in a blur, the large group of friends and acquaintances talking, laughing, eating and drinking until it was time to go their separate ways, several of them obviously leaving together. Jimin smiled as he saw Hobi and Yoongi walking closely together towards Yoongi’s car, holding hands. Every day at the coffee shop, Hobi would be talking about the older boy, and it was obvious that he was quite enamoured of him.

“You know much I admire you, right?” Jimin said suddenly, as he and Jungkook were driving back to his place, slightly taking the younger by surprise.

“People may seem to think that you have had a easy life, everything just handed to you, but you have done so much on your own, and you have one of the kindest hearts of anyone I know.”

“Well, I’m kind to people who are kind to me.” Jungkook replied simply, but Jimin shook his head.

“It’s more than that Jungkook. You helped me through so much, stood by me when I needed you, defended me, and even when I was totally unreasonable you tried to understand where I was coming from. You continue to show me what it’s like to truly feel loved, by someone other than friends or family, and you help me believe in myself, when it’s hardest for me. For the first time in years, I have let my guard down and have begun to embrace all my feelings, even the negative ones surrounding my past, so that I can overcome them. That’s because of you, your support and your acceptance of me. All of me.” Jimin turned to his boyfriend, who was focused on the road, although it was clear that he was listening.

“Thank you.”

“I do those things because I love you Jimin.” He said, finally looking at him when stopping at a red light. “You know, I couldn’t have done it if you hadn’t been willing to accept my support. You should give yourself more credit. Never forget how strong you are, with or without me.”

He leaned over giving him a quick kiss, before the light turned green. Jimin was looking out the window at the streetlights, flashing before his eyes, and suddenly there memories flashing before his eyes instead.

Memories of the past few months; meeting and helping Sooyoung with her dress, getting to know new people, hearing about the development of Taehyung, Jin, Hobi and Yoongi, the whole Seonghwa fiasco, which made him chuckle at his own foolishness. And finally everything he had gone through with Jungkook, including their friendship, Jungkook’s confession, Jimin opening up to him and meeting each other’s families. Two wildly different experiences, that both ended up with Jimin crying, but he figured that was part of him finally accepting his feelings and dealing with them rather than pushing them away.

It had definitely been a hectic four months - had it really only been four months? Jimin could hardly believe it. So much had happened in such a short span of time, that it was enough for a whole year. It felt like such a long time ago that he saw Jungkook at the shop for the first time, completely oblivious to what kind of role the boy would end up playing in his life.

He let out a content sigh, smiling at the happier moments they had experienced together, when he felt his phone vibrate. He quickly looked at the screen, seeing a name he didn’t expect and opened the message, eyes widening.

“Who is it?”

“It’s Taeil.” Jimin replied, eyebrows furrowed. “He’s coming to the city in a few days, and he wants to meet up. He says he has something to tell me.”

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo. it finally happened, I know a lot of you were hoping for her to choose Jimin's design and it was actually something I had planned from the very beginning.. also I have decided to keep the design of the dress secret until the big day, so you can look forward to that :)
> 
> on another note, this is slowly coming to an end, with only a few chapters left - thank you to everyone who has been patient with my slow updates lately, and thank you to everyone who leaves comments, both short and long, it always brightens my day, knowing that people still enjoy this! <3<3 and I am pleased to say that I will have more fics coming in the future! 
> 
> \- I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and visuals are on twt as usual! :)


End file.
